


Stumbling In Love

by WaskeHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pain, Romance, Sad and Happy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 169,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaskeHD/pseuds/WaskeHD
Summary: So this is a completely different AU, short thing something.Honks story.Lily and James flee to America, while Lily is pregnant with Harry, who then grows up in the States. Ilvermorny and becomes an Auror.He keeps feeling outside of the norm because he has copied his parents accent getting called the British kid.He ends up too good at being an Auror, because James and Lily are training Harry in case Voldemort comes after them. He doesn't and dies without the Potters.Harry has a confrontation with his boss which gets him fired, so he decides to go to Britain instead to help rebuilt a war-torn country.Sirius is still alive in this timeline. Let's go!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 450
Kudos: 260
Collections: Fandom_Nerd123_Tonks_Harry





	1. First Time on Her Majesty's Soil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps and pervs.
> 
> Honest to god, this wasn't meant to be a thing.  
> I am still planning to write my OC/OW. 
> 
> I think I have settled on the title "Hell's Orphan" for that one. 
> 
> So, why is this a thing? 
> 
> Well, Honks is my addiction right now and I just felt a different itch than restarting The Realistic Series (Sorry<3). 
> 
> Also this one is going to end up shorter than that beast. This might be a 20 chapter thing or something. So only 100-150k words when I am done with it or when the story feels like it makes sense to stop. 
> 
> Love ya <3  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry had just landed in the airport from the states, aged twenty-two it was the first time, he had sat foot in his parent’s birthplace. James and Lily Potter had fled from the United Kingdoms before Harry was born uprooting their family because of some Dark Wizard called Voldemort. It hadn’t been his father’s choice; Harry had only found out recently. James Charlus Potter had been vehemently against moving (or more like fleeing) to the States, when Harry’s mum had fallen pregnant with him.

Harry had been too young to notice it until recently. They had hardly spoken about Britain or the people they had left behind until two years ago, when Harry had caught them in an argument. Apparently, the Dark Wanker had finally been killed leaving a war-torn country in pieces. Lily Evans Potter had wanted to stay in the States, unlike her husband. She had spent the last twenty years working for M.A.C.U.S.A., the American magical government. Harry’s dad had re-opened the family business in America. The Potters had apparently always been famous for their potions and as much of a fighter as James Potter had always been. He had found the family talent with a little bit of help from his wife and from his mother’s stories of their time at the British Magical School Hogwarts combined it with whatever a Marauder was and begone developing prank potions and other gimmicks which had taken the Americans by storm especially Ilvermorny, where Harry had been a student.

 _At least Dad never actually decided to begin teaching,_ Harry smiled wryly to himself. _I would have had to hex my own father for embarrassing me in school. Also Mum and Dad did more than enough “extra schooling” during the breaks._

That was the one thing Harry had never understood. There had been a graveness and a desperation in the family all the way through childhood, which had been unnerving at least. It was like his parents had never really left the war (they had fled) behind. The fact that Lily and James Potter had started teaching Harry spell casting even before he turned eleven and had started Ilvermorny, while sometimes poisoning his food and making him make the antidote himself while being poisoned was five degrees of messed up in Harry’s opinion. On the bright side it had left him the brightest student of his generation, they called him at Ilvermorny. He had achieved an unprecedented top of his year in every class he had taken.

That combined with the “British” accent (according to everyone around him) had made Harry both extremely popular and the target for everyone’s jealousy, leaving Harry with few friends and quite a few enemies. What Harry called an enemy was someone who would hex him in the corridors of Ilvermorny or sabotage his schoolwork or other bullying in general. It had all culminated a month or so ago. Harry had become the youngest Auror in MACUSA’s history. The combined training of his parents had left Harry able to take all the written exams a month into starting the academy. He had noticed that the reading material they had been given was something his mother had forced into his head when he had been fifteen. So he had spent the rest of his time following a senior Auror from their department, who had been friendly. The old Auror had taken to giving special training to new “prodegies” in the academy. The old man had been a war hero during war against Grindelwald half a century earlier, so he had moved to America after Grindelwald’s fall to escape the fame and the pain of having lost his family. That had also meant that the man had turned nearly eighty by the time he had made Harry his “last”.

Harry had never managed to get along with the rest of the Auror office in MACUSA. Half of them still called him greenhorn almost four years after he had officially passed all of his exams with flying colours and the rest of them had taken to calling him Wonderkid or some other derogatory term. Harry had absolutely hated the environment by the time, his mentor had retired and left him alone in that competitive office. His new superior had seen him as a thorn in his eye. That was half a year ago, when Harry had been pulled from active duty to desk duty.

“You might have been Scamander’s last prodigy, but everyone else started out with desk duty, when they started here,” Anderson had smirked at Harry as soon as Harry was transferred to his team. “So we need to do something about that now don’t we British?”

Harry had tried to keep his temper to himself, but the snide comments had finally gotten to him a month ago, when he had gone to the head of the department to report Anderson’s behaviour alongside the rest of his team looking to transfer to another and been stonewalled.

Harry could have sworn the Head had actually put Anderson up to it by looking at the derisive sneer on his face. That had been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Harry had said every swear word, he had heard his mother ever utter while drunk and contrary to people’s understanding of the Potter couple, James was a saint when it came to language.

Lily Potter had the mouth of a drunken sailor and the temper of a hurricane, when she got angry which mostly happened when one of James’s failed products had somehow ended up discarded on the kitchen table leaving either a bruise or a splodge or whatever hazardous by-product would affect her.

No Lily and Harry Potter as amicable as they were usually had a temper bigger than most and that had led to Harry calling the Auror Office corrupt and incompetent and racist and pretentious and bigoted bullies.

As much as America was a land of the free, they weren’t all that happy with immigrants or second-generation immigrants. It was all about “Old Money” meaning the time their ancestors had left Europe to immigrate to America.

The Potters being “New Money” made them _dangerous_ to the “Natural” order of things. Harry had managed not only to get himself fired but probably unable to work in the rest of the MACUSA.

So a month ago, he had dropped in on his father’s lab and found the older Potter fiddling with whatever gadget in his hands.

That had been a turning point in Harry’s life.

_“Dad” Harry had tried to garner his attention._

_“Huh”_

_*Poof*_

_“Bloody smoke”_

_“Cough*_

_“What’s up, son?”_

That had been the start of the first time father and son had gotten black out drunk in the middle of the day, which Lily Potter had not found funny when she saw the almost identical pair of men had been seeing crude songs in the kitchen when she had come home from work until she had heard the slurred and uncensored story of Harry’s treatment and had been either forced to drink with them or blow up the MACUSA, there was no middle ground between those two.

That had led to James suggesting that Harry might as well go to Britain. It would be good for him to see the country his family had come from and from what James had gathered they still needed all the help they could get rebuilding the country. Harry had spent the last month trying to sell his apartment (which he had bought with his own money) and saying goodbye to the people who might miss him. Not that there were a lot if you asked him. Harry only really had one friend, he was still in contact with from Ilvermorny. His study partner and academic partner and his first crush while attending the school. She was a bright spirited no-nonsense kind of girl called Sally. They hadn’t been able to meet as much as either of them would have liked with her teaching at Ilvermorny and pursuing her research while teaching the graduation classes. She was more of a professor than anything really and Harry well he might have been stuck on desk duty, but it left little free time with him taking care of the paperwork for his entire team.

Yeah, Sally and his parents were the only three people, he was going to miss in the states and it wasn’t that hard getting an international portkey from one continent to the other if you just payed the right amount of money. Not in an illegal way but more of a that is just the cost for a roundtrip. It was the same with the No-Maj airplane, that cost something too to take.

Worst come to worst, Harry could always make the portkey himself. That was highly illegal, but Lily had been sure to hammer in every type of survival skill, she had thought necessary into him. So, if there was something Harry had become good at it was running away.

Was there anything else he had forgotten about the States? Apartment sold, check. Parents and goodbyes, check. Sally and goodbye… well kind of check.

Sally had not taken well to hearing that her best friend was leaving the United States. She had side-lined her research for the last couple of weeks to spend time with the now unemployed Harry. Sally had made a game out of showing Harry everything, he would miss going to Europe. From museums to cafés to restaurants to nightlife, magical or non-magical. It had been the most time, the two of them had spent together since Ilvermorny. Harry didn’t want to admit it to the woman, but this last month it had almost felt like they were dating the way he had dreamt about since they were fifteen. Still, there was the same distance between them as always, which neither of them did anything about. Harry, because he didn’t know how to approach the subject and Sally… well she was a mystery in Harry’s opinion.

 _She might have just done it to be nice after all,_ Harry smiled ruefully to himself.

He looked up and spotted that the plane had almost turned empty by now. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He had gotten a few weird looks from the No-Maj flight crew. It probably wasn’t all that common after a flight from JFK to Heathrow to only bring a backpack’s worth of stuff. Could hardly be more than a few sets of clothes. Well unless you like Harry was a rather brilliant wizard and had made it by yourself, sewing runes into the fabric which stabilized the size of an apartment inside of it. It was technically possible for him to life inside his backpack even if he would have to rely on magic for most of the appliances rather than gas or electricity as he had in his apartment in Brooklyn.

Well that was if you wanted to live in a backpack. Something which Harry did not want to as even with a notice-me-not on it while he was inside it was rather vulnerable to influences outside. His mentor Theseus Scamander had told him about his brother’s suitcase, which had apparently been stretched so much that Newt Scamander had been able to bring several of his fantastic beasts around with him (Some of them highly illegal at the time, he added). Well the concept was the same, Harry had turned his bag into an apartment under the same principle.

Harry walked out of the plane and into the airport, he had all the correct immigration papers from the British Ministry of Magic. His “old” bosses had actually been somewhat helpful when it came to the process.

 _Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me,_ Harry thought as he handed the paperwork over to the inspection.

“Hmm, everything seems to be in order, Mr. Potter,” the bald man behind the bullet-proof glass said. “Says here you already have a job lined up.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded. “I was part of law enforcement in the States.”

“Americans.”

Harry couldn’t help a wry smile from surfacing on his face. His whole life, he had been told that he was the “British” kid or that he should stop speaking like that and now when he was in Britain, he was the “American”.

“What brings you to our great country?”

“My parents are from here,” Harry smiled. “They immigrated to the US twenty-three years ago. The states didn’t agree with me, so they proposed I should find out more about the country we are from.”

“Oh,” was all Harry got in return.

It was not like he had anything to argue with. Harry had a No-Maj dual passport. He was technically half American and Half-British (if you wanted to break it down further the Potters were Welsh, while the Evans family came from Cokeworth. England). So Harry wasn’t as much immigrating as he was just returning to his own country from a twenty-two year long vacation.

Harry felt nervous meeting his uncle for the first time. His parents had not felt right about Harry going to Britain without any form of network. They weren’t really sure who had survived the war. They were afraid if two many people knew where they were it would lead the Dark Wizard Voldemort to the States in pursuit of them. So they had only had contact with the Uncle and their family.

Harry walked out into the airport and looked around for someone in weird clothing. Robes or something. If there was one thing which all magicals were bad at it was dress sense. He didn’t spot anyone in weird clothing as he looked around.

“Oi, James!” he heard a voice from next to him.

Harry was still looking around at the different people looking for someone his parents’ age.

Someone grabbed Harry’s arm and it didn’t take long before Harry had the man in an armlock behind his back and his wand pressed against his back.

“Sorry,” the man winced. “James, you don’t recognize me?”

“Sorry, not James, Harry.” Harry said.

“Right, sorry, could you please let me go?” he asked.

Harry released his arm and soon the man was rubbing it with a bit of a miffed expression.

“Sorry about that,” the man sincerely apologized. “You look a lot like your dad.”

“Do I?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “At least last time I saw him.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

“Right,” the man facepalmed. “I guess I am your uncle. Sirius.”

“Are you serious?” Harry groaned.

“Yes, I am completely Sirius all of me,” the man smirked.

“Shit, you really are my uncle, dad has the same shit taste in humour,” Harry shook his head. “Also, he got fat.”

“What?!” Sirius’s eyes looked like they were about to fall out. “You got a photo?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “It’s in my bag.”

“Show me,” Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

“Shouldn’t we get out of here first?” Harry asked. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to risk the statute of Secrecy around all these No-Majes.”

“No-Majes?” Sirius tilted his head in confusion.

“Non-Magicals,” Harry shrugged. “That’s what we call them over the pond.”

“Muggles here,” Sirius grinned. “You really do sound American.”

“Second time in my life I have heard that,” Harry ruffled his hair. “They used to call me the British kid in Ilvermorny.”

“Right, you never went to Hogwarts,” Sirius nodded. “Shame, it’s a great school.”

“Ilvermorny is just as good if not better,” Harry smiled mysteriously. “Now shall we?”

“You can apparate and all that right?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah of course,” Harry said. “Still if I don’t know where I am going it will be of no use.”

“Right, forgot about that,” Sirius smacked his forehead. “Underground it is.”

The trip back to Sirius’s place was interesting. Harry and Sirius exchanged stories about James and Lily, which only they knew, meaning that Sirius was telling Harry all about James’s time at Hogwarts, while Harry told Sirius all about their time in the states.

“He actually opened a joke shop,” Sirius barked. “That’s brilliant.”

“Don’t you have Zonko’s here?” Harry asked.

“Nah, they have been out of business for some time,” Sirius smiled. “Couple of twins opened up their own shop five or six years back during the war. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, they are damn good at it too. Everything a troublemaker would need for his school time.”

“So definitely not Mum’s kind of people,” Harry said.

“Probably not,” Sirius grinned. “Still they are great at what they do. Poor family as well, so they are helping the others wherever they can. They are good kids.”

“That’s nice of them,” Harry smiled. “I haven’t gotten a Knut from Mum and Dad since I turned seventeen. Uncle Sirius, please you need to write Mum and Dad and scold them for me.”

Harry was giving his best puppy eyes.

“Kid, you are too old for that to work on me, but it should work on the women, any girl back there?” Sirius asked mischievously.

“Only one of interest,” Harry sighed. “She was more interested in her research than me. Still, she is a good friend, but she is the only one worth mentioning.”

“Ooooh,” Sirius was interested now. “So does that mean you had no experience?”

“If you ask Mum, then yes,” Harry answered cryptically.

“Good call, kid,” Sirius nodded. “Probably the best call you have ever made.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “No, I was the youngest Auror ever, and apparently my looks aren’t all that bad.”

Harry had gestured theatrically to his face and the well-toned body.

“Fuck you,” Sirius laughed. “And seriously not even a single one of them was able to tie you down?”

“I’m twenty-two, being an Auror, and that one,” Harry shrugged. “It just never felt right.”

“Fair point kid,” Sirius nodded. “This is our stop.”

Harry followed the man out of Underground and suddenly stood in front of a row of town buildings.

“Well, this here is my home,” Sirius gestured to Grimmauld Place, number twelve. “You can stay as long as you like, there is more than enough room for the two of us.”

“Where is your family?” Harry asked.

“Dead most of it,” Sirius had an unreadable expression on his face. “Good riddance for most of them. Only really like my brother after he was dead, a single cousin and her family. They are now down two just her and her daughter. The husband got killed during the war. So no, I am here by myself.”

“Oh,” Harry shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

“Don’t worry about it Prongslet,” Sirius laughed sadly. “That’s war for you.”

Harry nodded. He wasn’t all too unfamiliar with the word loss in his line of duty. They had their fair share of nutters on the other side of the pond. His first meeting with death was when he had barely been in the force for half a year. A Merlin-cult had decided to “return the world to it’s natural order”. Well it was really all about Magicals being on top of everybody. Harry had killed and colleagues had died during that operation. Harry still had a scar down his back from some sort of cutting curse, which had almost halved him. He had gotten his fair share of wounds over the years following Scamander around on one battlefield after another.

Still, it was nothing like a war. This was just smaller skirmishes rounding up your everyday dark wizard. The worst had been the scar on his chest from some sort of exploding device, when Harry and Scamander had raided a researcher. It had blown off a part of Harry’s chest and now he had a scar like a cracked window on his chest. It was dense in the middle and kind of circled out from there.

Still he was better off than most people. He had raked up so many achievements following Scamander, that he probably was more qualified to be the head of the office than the pencil pusher which had fired him.

“I was planning to get my own place,” Harry said softly. “But if you want a roommate I don’t see why not. I am paying rent though.”

“What why?” Sirius asked. “You are family.”

“I don’t want handouts,” Harry said seriously. “If I am living here then I am paying rent.”

“Okay?” Sirius looked quizzically at him. “I don’t have a problem with that.”

“Thanks, Sirius,” Harry gave him a one-armed hug.

“Anytime?” Sirius scratched his head. “Shall we?”

Harry nodded and hoisted up his bag.

The house was massive in Harry’s opinion, it was a mansion on the inside. Five floors and all of them were huge.

“This house is too big!” Harry said. “Man, you really should rent out. If we do this right, then we could make each floor its own separate apartment. You could have three tenants living here with you and you would still have your own space.”

“Never thought about that,” Sirius turned thoughtful. “Who would want to live here?”

“Hogwarts graduates?” Harry asked. “If money isn’t a thing for you then I know a lot of Ilvermorny graduates, who had a hard time finding a place in the city and some even had to apparate from another state to get to MACUSA. The price for an apartment in New York is ridiculously pricy. London too from what I gathered.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sirius nodded. “I don’t have a lot of time on my hands. I help with some of the legal stuff, changing the laws after the war. Well mostly I am help revoke most of what my family have pushed through during the ages.”

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked.

“Toujours Pur,” Sirius said sarcastically. “Always Pure, bunch of inbred bastards.”

“Wow, okay,” Harry grimaced. “Where do you stand on the whole blood thing?”

“Don’t give a rat’s arse, no wait… I don’t give a snake’s arse,” Sirius grinned. “How could I care, when your mother is so fantastic?”

“Mum’s a witch though?” Harry asked.

“She never told you?” Sirius looked surprised. “Your grandparents on her side were muggles.”

“Oh, really?” Harry looked slightly surprised before he shrugged. “Well, I have some time on my hands until I decide I want to start working again.”

“I thought you said your parents didn’t leave you any money,” Sirius said. “How are you going to pay rent?”

“Dear uncle of mine, do you know how expensive a four bedroom apartment in Brooklyn sells for?” Harry smirked. “Especially after I renovated it?”

“No?” Sirius said.

“Half a million Galleons,” Harry said. “I might not be a millionaire like Mum and Dad, but I am well enough off.”

“Sheesh kid,” Sirius grinned. “Well, you are nothing compared to the Black Family fortune, but that is a decent chunk of money.”

Harry laughed.

“So, this whole thing how are we going to do it?” Sirius was starting to get excited.

“Well, you could have a training center in the basement,” Harry said slowly. “I would enjoy having that for my days off. Then turn each floor into an apartment. We can have a floor each and then you would have four apartments in the house.”

“You are missing one floor,” Sirius pointed out.

“Common floor?” Harry asked. “I don’t know.”

“Sounds good, we can make a party room if people want to invite others turn it into a bar place of sorts with a kitchen,” Sirius said thoughtfully.

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “That would be great. I like a good party.”

“Well, how are we going to do this then?” Sirius asked.

“Goblins?”

“Might as well,” Sirius nodded. “I will have to redo the wards.”

“I can help with that,” Harry said. “Mum was a bit paranoid.”

“For a good reason,” Sirius nodded grimly.

“Was it that bad?”

“Worse,” Sirius said. “Nobody trusted anybody.”

“Oh,” Harry grimaced. “Well, I don’t mind it now, but I was rather annoyed with them as I grew up. Still, from what they told me; I could have likely been orphaned during the war.”

“Too true,” Sirius nodded. “Well, I am glad to have you here.”

“Me too,” Harry sighed. “I needed a fresh start with more opportunities if I am being honest. The whole “Old money” thing was seriously annoying.”

“‘Old Money’?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “The Americans don’t really care all that much about blood, it is more important how long your family has been in the country.”

“Wow,” Sirius said.

“I ruffled some feathers,” Harry smiled sadly. “Got chased out.”

“I think this needs a drink,” Sirius said suddenly.

He fished out a bottle of firewhisky and soon Harry and Sirius were drawing up floor plans and talking about their time in school and what Harry’s plans were, and everything. By the time it was turning dark outside, Sirius was already passed out, leaving a tipsy Harry debating whether he should head out. He wasn’t tired in the slightest. Sleeping on the flight and the fact that his body was telling him it was morning in New York didn’t help either.

He wrote a note for Sirius telling him, he was going out to a nightclub and that he might bring a girl home, so he should keep his paws to himself in the morning or else he would hex him until the next century.

Harry took a quick shower and found a button-down shirt in a dark green colour with a pair of black jeans rounding out his outfit with a single earring which had a small fang in it. He was wearing contacts revealing his emerald green eyes and he pulled over a black dragon skin leather coat, which made him look mysterious and slightly dangerous.

He appraised himself in the mirror and nodded. It was time to show London, that Harry Potter was back in the country.

 _Not that I was ever here before,_ Harry mused to himself.

He had asked Sirius earlier if there was any area of London, where a lot of nightclubs were gathered. He arbitrarily chose a random one. He left the house with his wand strapped to his forearm and Apparated to a dark alley near the hub of nightlife. He had his Gringotts’s card in his pocket, which worked both in the No-Maj world and the Magical World. It was a convenient thing which the American branch of the Goblin nation had introduced only a few years back. It had completely reduced the need for enlarged bags of coins, which Harry could only bow down to the Goblins for. Convenient to say the least.

As soon as Harry landed after apparating a voice broke his thought process.

“Oi! Where did you come from?”

Harry rubbed his face, this looked like a group of guys were about to rape a single woman. Noticeably, she wasn’t looking frightened. She was pretty though. Blue hair which was cut short and a wicked smile on her face.

“Just stumbled in,” Harry muttered. “Should I get involved?”

The last part was directed towards the girl.

“Hmm,” she mischievously rubbed her chin, looking very much like Niffler finding something shiny, or a kneazly trying to play tricks. “Nope, I can take them on my own.”

“Mind if I watch?” Harry asked.

This had gotten the woman to frown.

“Oi, what the hell are ya’ on about?” one of the guys walked towards Harry, who sighed loudly.

“I don’t want any trouble.” Harry grimaced. “If you could just leave us alone then…”

Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence before he dodged the first fist flying towards his face.

“Really now,” Harry muttered as he elbowed the stumbling man in his stomach making him groan and fall down on the ground.

The woman was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“What did you do to Dave?” one of the guys shouted.

“Elbowed him in the stomach,” Harry deadpanned, which made the woman involuntarily snort before her laughed turned bell-like.

Dave’s friend wasn’t looking all that happy about his friend being elbowed in the stomach, so he eyed the other guy and soon they were both warily walking towards Harry.

“Really, can’t you just let us go?” Harry tried asking once more.

“Nah, mate, you American or something?”

“Trying to be one of those American superheroes?”

“Trying to be Superman?”

Harry just shook his head and waited until they had stumbled close enough so that he could swipe the legs from under them and knocking them to the floor as well before giving them a quick kick to the side of their stomach, leaving them groaning on the floor next to Dave as well.

“Well, see ya, try not to get caught up with guys like this again,” Harry shrugged to the girl before walking into the street and heading for a nearby nightclub.

He rummaged in his pockets before finding a pack of cigarettes.

“I have to get new ones tomorrow,” Harry mumbled to himself as he lined up next to one of the bigger ques.

He pulled one out of the pack and lit it with a lighter. It looked like a normal zippo lighter, but it worked based on an Incendio-rune, which was technically the same just lower maintenance. He had picked up smoking as a coping mechanism on the job.

He didn’t smoke regularly, but if he had had alcohol or had been in a fight it helped calm his nerves.

He was quietly puffing away, when he felt a small hand tapping him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and found the pretty woman look at him.

“Got an extra?” she asked.

Harry casually handed her the pack and the lighter and calmly observed her. He chuckled slightly as she started coughing when she lit up her own cigarette.

“Smoking doesn’t make you cool,” Harry chuckled.

“It doesn’t?” the woman frowned but inhaled once more.

“It really doesn’t,” Harry said.

“Why do you make it look so cool then?”

Harry looked shocked at her exclamation.

 _What an interesting creature,_ Harry thought to himself.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Never been better,” the woman said.

“Not scared that I beat up those men?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“Not in the slightest,” she shrugged.

They quietly puffed on their cigarettes. The line moved forward.

“So are you really an American?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Both parents British though.”

“Why did they leave?”

“New opportunities,” Harry lied.

_This is why it will never work, you would have to keep quiet to all No-Majes about most of your life._

Harry shook his head.

“You alright?” she asked as she looked into his face.

“Yeah,” Harry inhaled one last time before throwing the butt on the ground and stepping on it.

“Why do you smoke?” The woman asked.

“Oh, I only smoke when I am drunk or after I have been in a fight,” Harry said absentmindedly.

“Do you often get into fights?” she asked with interest.

“Not as often as I should and more often than most people,” Harry said with a hint of mystery.

She laughed at his words.

“I see, Mr. American,” she laughed as she threw whatever was left of her cigarette on the ground as well.

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Name’s Harry.”

“Oh,” the woman understood. “I thought you called me hairy.”

Harry snorted before he could help himself.

“What? You laughing at me?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “You are anything but hairy. Pretty, beautiful and funny I would admit to, but hairy, not a chance.”

He winked at her and enjoyed the slight blush which reached her cheeks.

“Tonks,” she muttered quietly.

“No problem,” Harry said. “Just telling you what I think.”

“Wait what?”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Harry looked at her with a smile on his face.

“No, you idiot,” she laughed. “Name’s Tonks.”

“You in a gang or something?” Harry asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she said back.

“Then don’t tell me,” Harry shrugged as they walked up to the bouncer.

“Ten quid a head,” the bouncer said.

“We have to pay to get in?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, fifteen for Americans,” the bouncer said snidely.

Harry only raised his eyebrow before pulling out his card.

“Only got this one on me,” he said casually.

“No problem,” the bouncer pulled out a card machine behind a counter.

“How about that,” Harry smiled. “You coming Tonks?”

“You don’t need to pay for me,” she said quickly.

“You can get a round for us inside,” Harry shrugged, “I might not look like it but I have a bit of money.” 

“I’ll get the first two rounds,” Tonks said with a smile.

“That’s more like it,” Harry said.

The music was heavy and beaty, and there was a massive group of people dancing on the dancefloor. Harry pulled off his coat and handed it to the staff and got a number back. He still kepts his wand on his forearm. Even if he pulled it up it was enchanted to look like a bracelet until he ran his fingers over it. He spotted Tonks already moving towards the bar. He quickly followed her. He rolled up his sleeves revealing part of a tattoo to the world around him. It was an intricate thing which was like a canvas telling his war stories from his time with the Aurors in America. His Mum hadn’t been all too pleased when she first spotted his project, but she had given up when it had only kept growin now filling most of the shoulder, arm chest and back on the opposite side of his glass pane scar.

He ended up behind Tonks, who was busy trying to grab the attention of the bartender.

“Sheesh,” she exclaimed when he came up behind her. “Don’t sneak up on a girl like that.”

“Not woman?” Harry asked.

“What are you getting at?”

“Nothing,” Harry had learned from his mother that asking any female about her age was the worst idea.

“Good,” she smiled as she finally got the bartenders attention.

“What would you like?” she asked.

“Old fashioned,” Harry said casually.

“I’ll have a mojito,” Tonks said to the bartender, who nodded and began making the two cocktails.”

“So America, what brings you to London?” Tonks asked.

“Work,” Harry said. “I wasn’t appreciated where I was in America. Had more achievements than the head of the department, who was a pencil pusher. So he fired me.”

“You serious?” Tonks looked shocked.

“Deadly,” Harry smiled. “Worked law enforcement in the States. Best man they had by the time they forced me to do desk duty and all of my teams paperwork. I might have called my boss a narrowminded, nepotistic, asshole.”

That made Tonks laugh. It really was a pretty laugh.

“That’s be twelve quid,” the bartender said.

Tonks handed him a couple of bank notes and grabbed the change.

She took a sip of her mojito.

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“Well, there is only me and Mum left, oh and I guess an Uncle, well he is Mum’s cousin. Dad died a while back,” Tonks said casually.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Harry said. “I’ve lost colleagues on the job as well.”

“What kind of Law Enforcement loses people on the job?” Tonks frowned.

“Well, I was working directly for the government,” Harry shrugged. “Can’t really tell you much more than that, it’s classified.”

“Pwwwhhh,” Tonks spluttered her drink. “Okay mister mysterious.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Harry smiled as he sipped on his own drink. “Wanna dance?”

Tonks looked like someone had just asked her to jump off a bridge.

“I don’t dance,” she said quickly. “Got two left feet.”

“And I got two right arms,” Harry said with charming smile. “You are dancing with me.”

“No, no, no, no,” Tonks tried, but Harry had already grabbed her drink and put it down.

She tried to grab for it.

“At least let me drink this first,” she growled.

“Okay, pretty,” Harry said downing his own cocktail in one. “Just waiting for you now.”

Tonks looked at him with an incredulous look on her face.

She saw the smouldering fire in his eyes and gulped. She quickly down her mojito and was soon pulled out into the middle of the dancefloor. She was sure she was going to fall over her feet before they even reached but somehow the strong arm around her waist gave her more support on her feet than she had ever felt in her life. She noticed the slight smell of cigarette smoke on his body and the cologne as he led her to the dancefloor. Harry this mysterious American had swept in beat up three guys, (not that she couldn’t do that herself) and was kind of hot. Like making her feel on fire kind of hot. He looked early-mid-twenties. Not that she minded. And now she was in the middle of the dancefloor with a total stranger she hadn’t met until thirty minutes ago.

He was dancing and jamming to the beat of the music. His body moving like water as he moved on the floor. The silver earring with a small fang attached to it bounced with his head and his eyes were like emeralds in the darkness. Yeah, he was hot, proper hot.

She slowly began moving her feet from side to side, she was just waiting for the alcohol to kick in to she could let a bit more loose.

She felt herself stumble and was sure she was about to go down hard, but a masculine scent filled her nose.

“Got you,” was all she heard before the presence disappeared again, somewhat annoyingly.

She began moving her arms over her head and just letting go.

If Harry this stranger said, he got her then she would trust him. Every time she felt like she was losing balance a familiar arm was holding her around her waist and sometimes she would even stumble a little on purpose to feel his firm body against her.

She slowly got closer and closer until she began rubbing her body against him. She felt a need for something more to happen, but annoyingly Harry was being a perfect gentleman. He would sometimes rest his arms around her waist, but she wanted him to grab her arse or maybe even pull her in for a kiss. She was making it as obvious as possible. She needed some stress relief and this hunk of meat was so close to being on her plate.

She could even feel his hard erection against her bum as she grinded on him.

 _It’s not like you aren’t feeling it, just take me, you coward,_ she muttered in her mind.

She was feeling thirsty, and this man needed more alcohol in him for her plan to work.

Harry felt Tonks pull him off the dancefloor, she was incredibly sexy, but whenever he was about to make a move, he felt something holding him back. He had seen it often enough with some of the people he rescued or helped as an Auror. They would be interested in him because they had saved him. He didn’t want to take advantage of their state of mind, so he was holding himself back from doing anything.

He barely heard what Tonks ordered before twenty small glasses were lined up in front of them.

“Shots, really?” Harry asked. “What about a chaser?”

“You can get that” Tonks smiled mischievously.

There it was again, that feline like expression on her face, which meant that Harry was utterly screwed. It was incredibly attractive.

“Fine,” Harry said. “Two Mojitos.”

The bartender nodded as he poured ten shots of something golden brown. The other ten was a clear liquid.

“Which are mine?” Harry asked.

“Half-half,” Tonks answered dividing the shots.

Two mojitos followed and Harry payed with a swipe of his card, before Tonks could even grab her wallet.

“I thought I was giving two rounds,” she said.

“Too slow,” Harry teased.

He knocked back three shots in a row.

“Rum and Gin, you wildcat,” Harry grimaced as he cleansed his mouth with the mojito.

Tonks mischievous smile was the only answer he got.

Her lips looked inviting as she down a couple of shots herself. The way she sucked on the straw in her drink was mesmerizing. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the playful glint in her eyes when she looked into his, but as soon as she dropped the straw from her lips Harry put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head upwards towards his and he kissed her.

The faint taste of rum and sugar on her lips was tantalizing and his tongue soon tried to invade her mouth trying to taste everything she had just drunk.

He heard a faint moan as their kiss deepened. He slowly let go of her and felt her hands grab his shirt before pulling him back in.

When she let him go he heard her say.

“Thank god that worked, you coward.”

Harry laughed deeply as they both downed the rest of their shots before bringing their drinks to a couple of seats a little away from the bar. Tonks comfortably ended on Harry’s lap as they kept snogging in a corner of the nightclub. She enjoyed the feeling of his well endowed cock pressing against her ass. They managed to finish their drinks while continuously interrupting the process with snogging before Tonks was drunk enough to pull Harry towards the dancefloor this time. She placed her arms over her head around his neck while her arse and body was grinding against the raven-haired man behind her. His hands were roaming her legs and stomach and sometimes even her chest in the middle of the dancefloor and she enjoyed it more than she would admit.

Suddenly the lights came up and the club announced it was closing time.

“My place or yours?” Tonks asked as she kissed his neck.

“I just moved in with my uncle, I don’t have a place yet,” Harry said. “I arrived today.”

“My place it is then,” Tonks interlocked her fingers with her prey for the evening as they moved to get their coats before leaving the place. Harry lit up a cigarette as they stepped outside.

He handed the lit-up cigarette to Tonks who took a deep puff before handing it back. They moved along the road before hollering a cap, which took them to Carnaby Street.

“Cool street,” Harry admired as they stepped out.

“Yeah,” Tonks giggled. “It’s pretty cool isn’t it?”

They kept snogging and cuddling down the street until Tonks pulled him into a nearby apartment building. She pulled all the way to the top floor before she turned the key and opened the door.

“Don’t mind the mess,” Tonks said a little apologetically. “I didn’t expect to bring anyone home.”

She didn’t hear an answer as much as she felt it. Harry had pulled her around and pressed his firm body against her. Their tongues fought a war of dominance while clothes were getting stripped on the floor. Tonks kissed him down the neck as she unbuttoned the dark green shirt. It fell to the floor. She noticed the glass pane scar on his chest and the giant tattoo on the other side. She felt herself getting hot and bothered by both of them for different reasons. There was something about a fightter, which just turned her on even more. They didn’t even make it further than the kitchen before she went down on her knees and pulled the provoking piece of meat out of his pants.

 _Yeah, this is going to be fun,_ she thought as she took the entire length in her mouth. She had to loosen up her throat or he would suffocate her.

“Fuck girl, that’s amazing,” she heard Harry groan above her.

 _I’ll show you amazing_.

She picked up her pace and she had him completely under her control as she blew his mind out.

She was somewhat annoyed when she felt the strong hands under her arms pulling her up and placing her on the table until she felt the man go down on her. She had to gasp for air as his tongue moved in impossible ways over her clit and pussy. Her fingers digging into his hair as she was fast approaching a climax.

 _Shit I really hit jackpot tonight,_ she managed to think before she was thrown off the edge of her first orgasm. She released a cry of ecstasy as she felt the waves of pleasure throughout her body.

She soon found out that Harry was a freak of nature. He had managed to make her cum on every surface in her combined kitchen and living room. He had fucked her silly before they even reached the bedroom. She felt sore and satisfied when he finally decided to release himself in her throat. She wouldn’t have minded if he had decided to fill her up with his hot cum, but this was a second-best option.

She hadn’t expected that it was only round one and by the time, Harry was done with her, she was a sweaty satisfied mess of pleasure and soreness lying on top of a tattooed chest feeling the tiredness take her.

 _More than a jackpot,_ she thought to herself. _I wouldn’t mind seeing this one again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again to the people, who are sad this isn't a new chapter on The Realistic series.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I will draw on the Realistic Universe.
> 
> Like Tonks still lives in a flat on Carnaby Street. Small things like that.
> 
> It's fun to write again <3


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I must really have felt the itch, because somehow I have already finished up the second chapter.
> 
> SO! 
> 
> Here ya go <3 
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Tonks woke up with a massive headache and an empty bed.

 _I should have figured as much,_ she groaned inwardly.

She raised her heavy head from the pillow and listened for sound in the flat.

_Yeah, he left alright._

She managed to drag her out of bed and noticed a distinct lack of male clothes on the floor. She opened the door to her bedroom. She was surprised to find the smell of breakfast filling her flat. She thought, Harry would have just left without even a note. She stumbled to the kitchen and found a load of food on the table. There was also a piece of paper with some writing on it.

She waved her wand and summoned a mug from the shelf.

She poured the fresh coffee.

_The food is still warm, it can’t have been long since he left._

She sipped her coffee solemnly swearing to herself that she would never drink like that again.

“This calls for a hangover potion,” she muttered to no one really.

She finished her first mug of coffee and picked up the piece of paper on the table.

_Hey Tonks_

_Sorry for leaving like that without saying goodbye.  
You are right thought, I am a bit of a coward.  
I had a fantastic evening with you last night,  
and decided to help cook you breakfast.  
I don’t know, what you think about this,  
but I am not in a place, where I can regularly  
see someone._

_I am technically unemployed  
and I need to sort my life out  
before starting something serious._

_So I took the cowards way out.  
Sorry again for that.  
If we somehow manage to meet again  
then maybe it is fate, but yeah.  
You are an amazing woman  
and I really enjoyed my time with you.  
Hope you enjoyed it as well._

_Harry_

Tonks looked at the paper and read it through again.

“Idiot,” she said softly as she found a hangover potion, downed it before she dug into the breakfast.

“Shit, he can cook too,” she pouted, when she ate the first mouthful. “This is almost as good as Mum’s.”

She ate silently by herself. Then she made the plates wash themselves with a wave of her wand before heading back to bed. The hangover potion might have helped on the headache, but it certainly didn’t help her tiredness or the lack of man in her bed. She felt a little annoyed by the fact that he wasn’t even willing to talk with her, but she couldn’t blame him. She had disappeared from other people’s places before and she was happy that he at least left a note and cooked breakfast for her. It was more than she had expected to be honest.

“He is more decent than a lot of the guys I have hooked up with these past years,” she muttered as she fell back in her bed. It still smelled like him.

 _Annoying_. She looked at the nightstand and found a small silver earring with a fang attached to it.

She reached out to grab it and played with it in her fingers.

_Must have taken it out before falling asleep. Mysterious American until the end, indeed._

She put it back down before she closed her eyes to sleep off the exhaustion.

Harry stumbled into Grimmauld Place and found Sirius sitting in the kitchen on the ground floor.

“Oi oi,” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. “Someone got lucky.”

“Lucky indeed,” Harry sent a weak smile. “I’m exhausted.”

“She kept you up all night?” Sirius asked. “Got a name?”

“A gentleman don’t dip and divulge,” Harry theatrically said. “Got a hangover potion?”

“Always,” Sirius barked with laughter. “Alright, can you tell me anything about your conquest?”

“Hmm,” Harry said after downing the nasty liquid. “Blue hair, No-Maj, saved her from three rapists as I landed. Little bit of a klutz but I only found that cute. Incredibly beautiful and honestly a bit of a wildcat, still got some scratches on my back and chest.”

Sirius wolf whistled as Harry began telling him in more detail, what had happened last night.

“She got you good with the shots,” Sirius smiled.

“She did indeed,” Harry nodded. “She really knew how to light up a fire in me. I think I defiled every room in her apartment before we reached her bedroom and even that room wasn’t spared.”

“I see, why you don’t tell your mom,” Sirius said. “She would be livid.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Oh well, I left her a letter telling her that I am technically unemployed and wasn’t looking for anything serious then made her breakfast before leaving.”

“And you might just have saved yourself from the death sentence if Lily found out.”

“The least I can do is be a gentleman,” Harry said. “Who knows, maybe we will run into each other again. I wouldn’t mind that, she seems fun and I could see myself dating her. I am just not ready to date a No-Maj again. The whole I need to keep things secret until I put a ring on them is a bit too much for me right now.”

“Understandable,” Sirius said. “You know, if it didn’t work out you could have just obliviated her.”

“Done that enough at work, honestly don’t like it,” Harry said. “I understand why we keep hidden. The American Civil War didn’t only happen for the No-Majes, it was also a fight between the Statuters and the Secret Sharers. Thankfully the Statuters won that one.”

“Seriously, the Americans way of naming stuff is horrible,” Sirius commented.

“Muggles?”

“Fair point,” Sirius laughed. “So what’s the plan for today, kid?”

“I’m already twenty-two, old man,” Harry quipped back. “A little late to call me kid.”

“You are practically my nephew meaning you will stay a kid as long as I am alive,” Sirius fired back.

“Whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes. “The plan was to sleep a little more and then head to Gringotts to make sure that my account has been transferred maybe take the floor plans to the goblins.”

“Right,” Sirius ruffled his hair. “If I write a letter with my signature and seal you should be able to pay for the remodelling with one of my vaults.”

“Vaults?” Harry asked. “As in multiple.”

“You think your parents are rich?” Sirius grinned. “Your dad isn’t worth a tenth of me.”

Harry inhaled sharply.

“Fuck it, I’m not paying rent if my uncle is this rich, what are you Scrooge McDuck?”

“What’s a Scrooge McDuck?” Sirius asked.

“I’ll get you a comic, while I’m out,” Harry laughed. “I think the letter should do nicely in combination with the floor plans.”

Sirius found parchment and a quill and quickly penned a letter giving Harry access to one of the vaults under the Black name, he signed it with his name and put his seal next to his signature. He handed the letter to Harry along with the floor plans.

“See ya later kid, I’m heading to the Ministry now.”

“Have a good day, Scrooge.”

Tonks dreaded the small family dinner, she was about to have with her Mum. It wasn’t that Andromeda Black Tonks wasn’t a nice enough Mum, it was more the consistent question of when she was going to find a man and maybe even give her some grandchildren. She had had a more serious stint with the older Remus Lupin, but that had ended in failure as the war ended. They had even gotten engaged, but with Voldemort prancing around like he owned the place their wedding had continuously gotten pushed back until they had finally sat down after the war and talked about it. It hadn’t been pretty. Tonks wanted children and Remus did not want children _ever_. He didn’t want to pass on his lycanthropy and she hadn’t wanted to get pregnant during a war. So when they finally sat down to talk about the future they wanted Tonks had been disappointed.

Since then she had been fully aware of how much her mother did not appreciate the werewolf. Not because of what he was but the fact that he never wanted to fully seal the deal and give her grandchildren. That was the primary reason for Tonks long string of one-night stands, which was closer to stress relief than anything.

Tonks stood in front of her mother’s house and calmed her nerves a little before she pressed the doorbell.

It didn’t take long for her mother to open up the door and send her a beaming smile.

“Nymphadora,” Andromeda beamed. “So good to see you.”

“It’s only been a week, Mum,” Tonks groaned. “And you know I don’t like my name.”

“It is a perfectly good name,” Andromeda huffed. “Come in, come in.”

Tonks quickly moved inside and with a flick of her wand her boots were untied so she could pull them off.

This was the second time today that someone else had made her food and like breakfast it smelled delicious.

Tonks quickly found her place by the table and Andromeda poured two glasses of wine for them.

“So, how is everything going?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s going fine,” Tonks said casually. “Work is rewarding, we are finally able to change things. Uncle Sirius is doing a great job changing laws and revoking a lot of them. Kingsley is working well as the Minister as well. Change is finally happening.”

“That’s good, dear,” Andromeda nodded. “Have you finally found a man?”

 _There it was_ , Tonks thought bitterly to herself.

“No…” Tonks trailed off.

“Oh,” Andromeda noticed the difference from her usual denial.

Harry the American had managed to enter Tonks’s mind as she had gone to deny her mother’s inquiry.

“It’s nothing,” Tonks sighed. “I might have found someone, but they weren’t looking for something serious.”

“That’s a shame,” Andromeda said.

“It probably wouldn’t have been a good idea either, he was a muggle and an American.” Tonks said with a hint of finality.

“I see,” Andromeda said. “You know that I don’t have the same mindset as the rest of my family. I don’t think it is a problem for you to marry a muggle.”

“That’s not the problem, Mum,” Tonks said. “I don’t even have a way to find him.”

“Well, Sirius’s nephew has just come to London,” Andromeda probed.

“How can Sirius have a nephew?” Tonks asked. “Regulus never had any children.”

“It’s apparently James’s son,” Andromeda said. “Don’t know what they ended up calling him, but James was a looker even back in the day, so his son is probably good looking, and I can’t imagine Lily not raising a good child.”

“Mum, please,” Tonks said. “I don’t want to go on a blind date with someone neither of us know.”

“Fine,” Andromeda surrendered. “You aren’t getting any younger missy. You are getting awfully close to thirty.”

“Mum!”

“I’m just laying it out like it is,” Andromeda said. “You aren’t getting any younger, and there are awfully few people left alive after that ruddy war. I know you want a family of your own.”

“It’s not like I can suddenly force it, Mum,” Tonks said. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

“Dad has been dead for years, isn’t it time for you to get back on the market?” Tonks said with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

“Nonsense,” Andromeda said. “I am practically fifty.”

“And have a solid good hundred years left of your life.”

“More like eighty,” Andromeda said. “It is rare for people to live until 150 even amongst us.”

“That is still longer than you have already lived,” Tonks pointed out. “You might even be able to give me a little brother or little sister if you hurry up.”

“And release another menace on this world, no thank you, I am content if I manage to spoil some grandchildren,” Andromeda said with a smile. “Now that would be nice. Your uncle Sirius has left me with enough money to last me until I am two hundred even if I don’t work, but I was looking into becoming either a healer or potions mistress for St. Mungo’s. I do have the grades even if I am a little rusty.”

“Why didn’t Uncle Sirius give me some of that money,” Tonks pouted.

“He will when he retires,” Andromeda said with a smile. “He has split up the Black money between you and James’s son in case, he doesn’t manage to make an heir before it is too late.”

“So cousin Draco is not getting a knut?” Tonks smiled with a small vindictive curve on her lips.

“Not even a Sickle,” Andromeda nodded.

“I bet Aunt Cissy isn’t happy about that,” Tonks said.

“She doesn’t overly mind,” Andromeda said. “The Malfoy’s have more than enough money for themselves according to her. Don’t tell her I said this, but I am frankly happy that Lucius ended up in Azkaban after the war.”

“Me too, Mum,” Tonks nodded.

Harry laid down in his bed later that night. The trip to Gringotts had been uneventful. His account had been transferred. He had looked over the balance and there was a solid 550k Galleons in his account. That was most of the money, he had saved up from the years he had spent working for the MACUSA and the sale of his apartment or flat as they would call them in this country. It was a nifty sum of money which should be able to last him a couple of years easily if he lived sparingly. The only problem would be that he would be too bored.

The Goblins had been fascinated by the notion of turning Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve into a multi-story flat building. They could easily see the potential of making money from such an endeavour. They had even been so interested in the project that they asked if it was a Black patent, which Harry had said it was not. Goblins might end up renting real-estate to wizards and witches in the future.

Still, Harry had coordinated with a group of Goblin constructers to completely remodel the old Black ancestry home. Sirius would have to be there to take down the wards the first time, but seeing as there wasn’t a war going on it wasn’t a big deal.

They had even promised to be quick about it, seeing as time was money. So the complete remodelling and installation of furniture and applications would only take less than a week. It would leave Grimmauld Place, Number twelve with four bare flats with everything in them, a groundfloor with a large party room with an attached kitchen and a small library/lounge. Sirius had agreed that it was a waste for the Black library to be unused, so he would just remove the worst offenders of Dark Magic and then let the residents read whatever they wanted from the more tame books.

The basement was going to be turned into a swimming pool and an attached fitness room with every piece of equipment needed for it. However this meant that Sirius and Harry would have to leave the building while the construction was undergoing, so Sirius had asked his cousin Andromeda if they could stay in the two spare rooms in her house.

She had gladly accepted and even said that the idea of turning that damnable hell hole into a more profitable enterprise was a brilliant idea. She certainly didn’t see the need for the building to be so empty when only Sirius was living there. If he ever decided to have a large family, he could always remodel once more. She was also more than happy to meet this mysterious “nephew” of Sirius’s.

So the next morning, when the Goblins arrived Sirius and Harry had already packed the necessary stuff they needed and let the Goblins do their work. Harry would come back during the day to look at the progress and supervise the work during the next six days.

Sirius side-alonged Harry and they arrived in front of a beautiful house which looked like the epitome of Suburban Britain.

Sirius paced quickly to the door and pushed the bell. He could hardly contain the excitement of introducing Harry to his cousin.

The door slowly opened and Andromeda looked exasperatedly at her overenergetic cousin.

“Andy!”

“That’s quite enough you mutt,” Andromeda smiled as she let Sirius hug her tightly.

“How is my favourite cousin?” Sirius said. “And where is your daughter?”

“I’m doing quite well thank you,” Andromeda said. “And Nymphadora is at work, where I assume you should head too. I hear that you are making big changes.”

“Yeah nothing like revoking everything the Black family stood for to make my day,” Sirius said with a smile. “Come let me introduce you.”

Harry stepped up next to his overenthusiastic uncle and greeted the woman. She was a stunner. She could barely be more than her late thirties.

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter,” Harry said.

“You certainly do look like James,” Andromeda nodded.

“James got fat,” Sirius grinned.

“Excuse me?” Andromeda looked silly.

“Yeah, Harry’s got pictures,” Sirius laughed. “James has gotten fat over yonder.”

Andromeda was doing her best to not smile as the mental image of a fat James Potter flickered through her mind.

“It’s not that bad, Scrooge,” Harry said with a smile. “Dad has put on weight true, but he is nowhere near as bad as Sirius makes him out to be.”

“Scrooge?” Andromeda looked confusedly between them.

“It’s this muggle comic Harry showed me, this duck is so rich that he keeps all his money in a big building and then he swims in it,” Sirius laughed. “He thinks I have enough Galleons to take a swim in them.”

“Well then he would be correct,” Andromeda smiled. “You would really be able to have a swim in your Galleons.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Sirius waved his hand. “I got to run, am I staying in Nymphadora’s room or in the guestroom?”

“You can take the guestroom,” Andromeda said if Harry doesn’t mind my daughter’s old room.”

“Not in the slightest,” Harry said. “I’m confused, how old is your daughter? She can’t be more than Hogwarts age can she?”

“He certainly got James’s way with words,” Andromeda flushed slightly. “Young man, I am already fifty. My daughter is growing closer to thirty.”

“Oh,” Harry said quickly. “You looked maybe in your thirties to me.”

“Charmer,” Andromeda smiled. “We will get along just nicely, you can go now Sirius.”

“Andy, are you kicking me out?” Sirius asked with puppy eyes.

“Yes,” Andromeda nodded. “Go revoke a law or something Walburgha made.”

“Fine,” Sirius stuck out his tongue at her, before he twisted on the spot and was gone.

“Honestly, the man is already in his forties,” Andromeda shook her head. “So, how old are you now?”

“I will be turning twenty-three soon,” Harry said with a smile.

“A little young, but then again age isn’t everything,” Andromeda muttered to herself.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Oh nothing dear,” Andromeda smiled. “Come I’ll show you were to put Sirius’s stuff and your own.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “Also, I don’t think Sirius ever mentioned your name.”

“Oh, right, Andromeda.”

“Thank you for letting us stay, Andromeda,” Harry nodded politely.

“Nonsense,” Andromeda said. “If you want you can call me Aunt Andy.”

Harry smiled politely but didn’t begin calling her anything aside from Andromeda.

She quickly showed him around the place, and Harry found himself in what could only look like a mix between a rock’n’roll room and a young woman’s room. He was intrigued by the Weird Sisters posters on the wall, who looked like they were rocking out. He found the room rather pleasing to be in even if he didn’t realise how much time had passed since Andromeda's daughter had lived there.

He quickly put down his backpack and joined Andromeda in the kitchen.

“It is such a lovely home,” Harry said.

“Why thank you,” Andromeda said with a smile. “Tea?”

“That would be lovely,” Harry smiled.

“So, why did you decide to come here?” Andromeda asked.

“Well, it is a little embarrassing,” Harry scratched his chin. “I had an argument with my boss at the Auror office. I was already a fully-fledged Auror when I was eighteen, got mentored by Theseus Scamander, so by the time I turned twenty-two, I had more achievements than most of the senior Aurors. That didn’t sit well with them, so when Mr. Scamander retired I was put on desk duty until I finally couldn’t take it and brought it up with my superior, who then told me that either I do the desk duty or I get the fuck out. So, I left after calling him some stuff.”

“I see,” Andromeda shook her head. “Why were you put on desk duty?”

“My family were immigrants, we were apparently taking the jobs from good Americans, so they didn’t like the ‘British’ kid.”

“That seems unreasonable,” Andromeda frowned.

“It was and I wasn’t going to sit around waiting for them to retire, so I decided to come here. From what my Dad and Sirius told me, there were a lack of qualified Aurors after Voldemort’s…”

Harry hadn’t expected Andromeda to hiss at him.

“What?”

“Don’t say that name.”

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly. “Habit really. It’s just a name.”

“He put a tracker on it here in Britain,” Andromeda explained. “If you said the name out loud then his Death Eaters would find you instantly.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry exclaimed. “I get it, what do I say instead then?”

“You-know-who,” Andromeda said sipping on her tea.

“Got it,” Harry found it ridiculous to fear a name, but then again, he hadn’t lived through it.

“It must seem ridiculous to you,” she said.

“Not really,” Harry rubbed the scar on his chest. “I have seen my fair share of nutters during the past few years. If they somehow tracked people through their name, we would probably end up with a code system too.”

“Have you seen a lot of action?” Andromeda asked. “You seem awfully mature for your age.”

“I’ve seen a bit,” Harry said. “Nothing worth mentioning.”

“I see,” Andromeda said finishing her cup of tea. “Well, I happy to have the company. My daughter Nymphadora has limited the time we spend together to once a week and I get awfully bored sitting here by myself.”

“You don’t work?” Harry asked.

“Not at the moment no,” Andromeda said. “It is quite common for pureblood women to stay at home while our husbands work.”

“That seems… old fashioned.”

“Maybe,” Andromeda nodded. “I have debated whether I should begin working as a healer. I do have the grades for it. I am quite an accomplished potioneer if I say so myself.”

“I would love to compare notes at one point,” Harry said enthusiastically.

“Gladly,” Andromeda nodded.

“Also, if you need me to help around the house with anything,” Harry said. “My Mum taught me, how to manage a household. She was rather annoyed that Dad had no idea how to live on his own.”

“I would appreciate the help,” Andromeda said.

“Let me cook dinner for us then,” Harry smiled. “I’ll be back later. I need to go talk to the goblins.”

“It was a pleasure,” Andromeda said with a smile.

“Likewise,” Harry got up and grabbed his coat and boots before leaving through the front door.

“What a charming young man,” Andromeda mused. “A shame I really am too old for him. I should get Nymphadora to join us for dinner during the week.”

Tonks looked down at the dinner invitation in her hand. It just reeked of getting set up. Her Mum had not held back with the praises for Sirius’s nephew. He was apparently about to turn twenty-three and was a dashing young man even she would have loved to seduce. The notion was slightly repulsive to Tonks. Her mom was like fifty. That was a twenty-seven year age-gap.

“Little much, don’t you think Mum?” Tonks muttered to herself. “Well, I am not going to be set up with some random person, no thank you Mum. I’ll just tell her we are busy in the office. There are still Death Eaters on the run… that should be a good enough excuse for her.”

Andromeda was rather annoyed at her daughter’s unwillingness to meet Harry Potter. He had been nothing short of charming these past few days. He was an amazing conversation partner and while he might be young, he was a sight for sore eyes as he worked in the garden. He also seemed to have an eye for it as her garden had never looked better than it did at the moment.

“Harry,” she called out to him.

“Yes, Andromeda.” Harry looked up from his work.

 _It is slightly frustrating that he has kept his distance to me,_ Andromeda found herself thinking.

“I was just thinking that maybe you would like some refreshments,” she suggested.

“That would be lovely,” Harry said.

She had noticed that his American accent was quickly fading. She could understand why he had gotten the moniker “The British Kid” in America. He felt practically native almost a week after coming to the country.

“How is the renovation going?” Andromeda asked.

“We are almost done,” Harry smiled. “Well the construction is over, but we are going to work on the wards tomorrow. They can’t be keyed into the Black lineage as before, so Sirius and I decided to get the tenants to sign a blood-contract. They would be able to give permission to their own apartment and the common area verbally to guests. However they would not be able to force their way into the other apartments.”

Andromeda chuckled.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You sound positively British already, except that you still say ‘Apartments’.”

“Right,” Harry smiled. “Well, some habits die hard it seems.”

“Indeed they do,” Harry said with a smile. “Your hospitality has been nothing short of exceptional.”

“Pish-posh,” Andromeda said. “You have been a wonderful guest, and I do already consider you my friend.”

“It is an honour,” Harry said with a small bow.

“Right, refreshments,” Andromeda said trying not to think about how charming she found the man.

Harry followed her into the kitchen and they soon found themselves discussing every subject they could come across like usual.

“I must admit, you are a far better conversation partner than Sirius,” Andromeda said.

“Sirius is fun,” Harry defended albeit weakly.

“Indeed, my dear cousin is fun, but it is hard having a serious conversation with him.”

“Something-something him being Sirius,” Harry made a half-assed joke.

“Indeed,” Andromeda’s lips curved into a smile. “You have hardly known him for more than a week and you already know his favourite joke.”

“It’s not hard to see the sort of comedy, Sirius finds funny,” Harry said with a faint smile.

“He is rather… predictable,” Andromeda admitted. “Same as my daughter, I did invite her to dinner this week. She declined saying they were busy in the office.”

“You can’t fault her for that,” Harry said.

“It is just her excuse for avoiding you,” Andromeda said a little sharply. “Why that young woman is going to go unmarried.”

Harry laughed.

“What?” Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Harry said. “I am not looking for a committed partner at the moment, I have barely been in the country for a week.”

“That is true,” Andromeda admitted.

“Also, I am currently unemployed and I don’t even have my own place,” Harry continued. “I think it would be rather irresponsible for me to begin dating at the moment.”

“Oh well, treat it as an old woman, who just wants some grandkids soon,” Andromeda said.

Harry smiled at her.

“What are your thoughts on kids?” Andromeda asked.

“I would like a couple,” Harry admitted. “It has always been me and my parents in a strange country. I only really had one friend at Ilvermorny, Sally.”

“Oh my,” Andromeda said. “Who is this Sally? The future Mrs. Potter?”

“No, I wanted her to be that maybe,” Harry admitted. “But I am not her type, I think. She wasn’t interested in the notion when I brought it up.”

“She is missing out,” Andromeda said.

“Maybe.”

“So you are fully single?” Andromeda asked.

“Please spare me, Andromeda,” Harry chuckled. “You said, your daughter is an Auror. As soon as I have finished with the remodelling of Sirius’s place and decorated my own _flat,_ I will apply to the Ministry. If they want me then I will meet your daughter on the job.”

“I suppose it will have to suffice,” Andromeda said. “I can tell you my daughter is a great catch.”

“I believe you,” Harry said with a non-committal smile.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Andromeda asked with a hint of a tease.

“Well, if her mother is this beautiful then her daughter’s beauty would be able to topple a country,” Harry effortlessly shot back.

“Tsk, silver-tongue.”

“I am just telling the truth,” Harry said. “Would you be up for a game of chess?”

Tonks was not looking forward to her weekly dinner with her Mum this week. She feared that Sirius and his nephew were going to be there, and she could not handle a dinner with her Mum trying to pair her up with some young boy right now. Her week had been terrible. They had lost the track of one of Voldemort’s more notorious Death Eaters while hunting him and it bothered her. She was one of the youngest Senior Aurors in Britain and it was one of her rookies, who alerted the man, so he could escape. Robards had been furious. Half a year of tracking and it was lost because of a single mistake.

No, it had really not been Tonks’s best week, so she just wanted to drink a lot more wine than usual and complain to her Mum about the unfairness and the way she was treated by her superior.

She rung the doorbell and found her Mum looking positively radiant as she opened the door.

“Are Sirius and his nephew here?” Tonks asked nervously.

“No,” Andromeda said. “They left earlier in the day. The remodelling of Grimmauld Place is done, so they had to go work on their flats in the building.”

“Oh,” Tonks nodded. “Wotcher Mum.”

“It is a pleasure seeing you, Nymphadora,” Andromeda pulled her into a hug.

“Sorry for avoiding…”

“That is quite alright,” Andromeda said. “Harry isn’t looking for a committed relationship either and you will meet him if he gets hired by the Auror department.”

“Harry?” Tonks asked.

“Yes, that is his name dear, come in,” Andromeda said as she stepped away from the door.

_It can’t possibly…_

“So, how was your week?” Andromeda managed to interrupt Tonks’s train of thought before she even got started.

“My team made a mistake,” Tonks groaned as she sipped the first glass of wine. “Robards was not happy.”

They soon dived into Tonks’s week with no further talk about a certain raven-haired man, whom Tonks had just missed.

“It’s a shame you never got to meet Nymphadora,” Sirius said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Shut it,” Harry sighed. “I don’t want a committed relationship, and I will meet her when and if I get hired as an Auror.”

“That is true,” Sirius teased. “Andy was happy with your company, she told me.”

“Andromeda is a good friend and a good conversation partner,” Harry admitted. “I will gladly visit her when and if she invites me.”

“She is more than twice your age,” Sirius said.

“Not like that,” Harry said. “Well, I wouldn’t mind fooling around with her if that is what she wanted.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, you are,” Harry deadpanned before he closed the door to his flat behind him, leaving Sirius to laugh in the stairwell before he walked upstairs to work on his own flat.

Harry looked around, it was a simple flat with two bedrooms and a large kitchen-living room. He could set up his study in one of the rooms and the other one being his bedroom.

 _That should work nicely,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry and Sirius had decided on the rent being two hundred Galleons a month. It seemed a little cheap for the facilities, but it was probably a little more expensive if you discounted the common area. It was affordable for most graduates with a job.

Harry decided on a warm colour scheme with a single wall being a reddish brown while the rest were white. He loved decorating and he soon found himself feeling like home once more. Seeing as the flat had windows in all of the rooms there was good lighting everywhere and it had a modernized No-Maj feeling to it.

“Yeah, this is comfortable,” Harry said to himself as he finished the last touches.

He moved upstairs and rung Sirius’s doorbell.

“What’s up, kid?” Sirius answered his door.

Harry spotted a rather red and gold scheme in the living room.

“I’m done with my decorating, so I was going to invite you for dinner in maybe an hour?” Harry said.

“Sounds great,” Sirius smiled. “I’ll bring a bottle of wine or something.”

“Sounds good,” Harry said.

Harry heard his doorbell from the kitchen, where he had been cooking.

“The door is open, come on in,” Harry shouted.

He heard the door opening.

“Nice colours,” Sirius commented. “Though they are distinctly not Gryffindor.”

“Never went to Hogwarts remember?” Harry said.

“Right,” Sirius said. “Why not?”

“Mum doesn’t like Dumbledore,” Harry said. “Never told me why.”

“Hmm,” Sirius nodded. “Well, Dumbledore died fighting Voldemort, so he is alright in my books.”

“That’s something at least,” Harry nodded. “Mum said it was something about a prophecy.”

“Ah,” Sirius nodded. “Yeah, apparently it turned out to be Neville Longbottom, who it was about.”

“What happened to him?”

“Oh, Voldemort murdered his parents and somehow Neville survived the Killing Curse,” Sirius said. “Neville was the one to finish him off in the end as well.”

“I guess the prophecy could have been about me as well,” Harry reasoned. “I guess Mum didn’t want any part of it.”

“Maybe, it was never confirmed, and Neville has not said anything about it himself, good kid though,” Sirius said.

“I can imagine,” Harry said. “What’s he doing now?”

“Oh, he is working as an Auror,” Sirius said idly. “A little bit of a posterchild maybe, but he has earned the respect of everyone.”

“That’s nice,” Harry said.

“You are not the least bit interested?” Sirius lifted his eyebrows.

“I know how it is like to be singled out for something your parents did,” Harry said. “It’s not a great feeling. Neville probably just wants to be treated as just that, Neville and not the vanquisher of Dark Wizards or whatever title they call him.”

“He has been called ‘Boy-who-lived’ and ‘Chosen One’,” Sirius nodded. “You have a point.”

Harry shrugged as he served the food.

“What are your plans now?” Sirius asked.

“I was thinking about making an add for the last two flats in the paper and then send a letter to the Ministry’s Auror department,” Harry shrugged. “I already feel rusty.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sirius grinned. “And you can finally get to meet Andy’s daughter if you apply.”

“Why do the two of you sound so excited about that Harry groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Chapter Title:
> 
> Missing a Meeting


	3. Evening Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Oi Savoy!
> 
> So another chapter for this story.
> 
> They are getting progressively shorter.
> 
> Right before I forget. My twin siblings have their birthday tomorrow, so forgive me if I don't manage to bring another chapter tomorrow <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry had delivered the script for the advertisement to the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Sirius had been specific that he wanted the ad to be in the Quibbler as well. Harry didn’t understand, why it was important from what he could gather at the newspaper stand, the Quibbler was far less popular a read than the Daily Prophet, but seeing as it was Sirius paying to have advertisements running, Harry couldn’t be bothered thinking for himself on this one.

He had also gotten the confirmation from a Mr. Robards, _Headauror_ to come see him for an interview at the Ministry. Harry felt confident that he would get accepted. He might be treated as a rookie Auror or even a trainee, but it didn’t matter to him.

As long as he was in the field then he didn’t really mind the lack of Galleons for the time being. He had enough money to last him a decade in his account and if the pay between MACUSA and the British Ministry of Magic then the initial pay for a rookie Auror was around five hundred Galleons a month, which would be more than enough to pay for rent and food.

Harry followed Sirius through the floo-network to the Ministry’s Atrium. He noticed the differences between the halls of MACUSA and the Ministry instantly. The Ministry looked underground while MACUSA had built a skyscraper around the same time as every other skyscraper was built in New York. He honestly preferred the over-the-ground feeling of MACUSA.

Harry signalled to Sirius that he could take it from here, and Harry watched Sirius walk off through an automatic security check. It looked like a sort of anti-enchantment gate, which would lift most curses and disguises.

“That’s actually smart enough,” Harry found himself appreciating the touch of security.

“They installed that because of the Imperius Curse and Polyjuice Elixer,” a voice said next to him.

“Oh, the war?” Harry asked.

He spotted a cute woman with a tight bun, which looked like it was about to burst into a frizzy mess on her head.

“Yeah,” she shivered. “You don’t recognize me?”

“Why should I? My first time here,” Harry lifted an eyebrow. “You famous or something?”

“Yeah,” the woman said. “Pretty famous, you have heard of Neville Longbottom right?”

“He was mentioned in passing,” Harry shrugged. “You one of his friends?”

“Something like that,” she smiled. “I helped him defeat Voldemort and probably was part of the reason, he survived. Hermione Granger.”

“Harry Potter,” Harry said. “Sorry, I arrived in this country maybe ten days ago. I don’t know anyone other than my Uncle Sirius Black and his cousin Andromeda.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hermione said. “You know, it is quite refreshing meeting someone who doesn’t treat me as a hero.”

“I could if you wanted me to,” Harry said cheekily.

“Oh god no,” Hermione said with a small laugh. “Anyway, you probably have something to do, and I need to go to work. I am in the legal department with your uncle. He is…”

“Fun,” Harry said, making quotation marks in the air.

“Something like that,” Hermione smiled. “Anyway, nice to meet you Mr. Potter.”

“Nice to meet you as well, miss Granger,” Harry smiled as he walked towards the manned security.

Hermione’s eyes followed the man as he walked away.

“Interesting,” Hermione muttered to herself. “Quite refreshing to meet someone, who doesn’t know me for what I did as a kid. I wonder why he is here.”

Harry wondered if every inspector necessarily had to be bald as he met the man sitting in his booth.

“Wand please,” he said looking intently at Harry.

Harry handed him his wand.

“Reason for visit.”

“Meeting with Mr. Robards, _Headauror_ ,” Harry replied as he watched his wand being weighed and it’s characteristics being writing down by an automatic typewriter.

“Any proof?” the security guard asked.

“Here,” Harry handed the official invitation from Robards to him, which was put under a device as well.

“No enchantments or magic,” the security guard muttered.

“You know, as an Auror I am impressed by your security measures,” Harry complimented the man.

“The Minister want only people, who either work in the Ministry or have a purpose in the Ministry to walk around on the premises,” the guard said.

“I fully agree with the Minister,” Harry said. “Everything in order, do I need an escort to the Auror Office?”

“Hmm,” the man looked up for a second to see if he could spot someone. “Auror Longbottom!”

A young man with a scar on his forehead moved towards them.

“Reginald, is something the matter?” Auror Longbottom asked.

“Nothing serious sir,” Reginald answered. “Mr. Potter here has a meeting with Headauror Robards in half an hour. He asked if he needed an escort to the Auror Office.”

“If it isn’t needed, I can make my own way, but seeing as the security is as it is, I suggested it,” Harry smiled.

“No worries, Mr. Potter,” Longbottom said. “Reginald, I can bring him if you want.”

“Thank you, Auror Longbottom,” Reginald nodded. “Here is your letter and wand back.”

“Thank you,” Harry said politely.

Harry nodded to Neville, who led them towards the elevators.

They found their own and soon it was just the two of them.

Harry was content with the silence, he was going over his qualifications in his mind again. He wasn’t sure, what his interview was going to bring.

“I must admit this is a first for me.”

“Huh?” Harry blinked focusing on the man next to him.

“You aren’t freaking out or even looking at me or my scar,” Longbottom said.

“Should I be?” Harry asked.

“I am so used to it that when it doesn’t happen it is weird,” Longbottom laughed. “You don’t know, who I am?”

“Neville Longbottom, I only heard your name a couple of days ago,” Harry said. “Good job or something.”

“Thanks?” Neville looked puzzled.

“Sorry, I moved to the country ten days ago, I never met Voldemort or you before, my parents fled to the States when they were expecting me during the first war. I really haven’t been touched by it at all,” Harry said. “I heard some of your titles, it didn’t seem like something you would want me to bring up.”

Neville laughed.

“No, you are right, don’t let Ron hear you say that though,” Longbottom said.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“He likes to tell the stories at every opportunity,” Longbottom said. “Why are you meeting with Robards?”

“Hopefully to get a job,” Harry said. “I was already qualified as an Auror in MACUSA at the age of eighteen. I did my written exam a month into the academy and three months after that I was fully qualified in the field.”

“Wow,” Longbottom said. “That’s impressive.”

“I heard you beat my record though,” Harry said. “You were still seventeen when you were hired.”

“It’s not the same,” Longbottom said. “I was in no way qualified, most of us younger ones got hired directly by the Minister after the war to fill the ranks. If we go by normal Auror standards, then I finally managed the written exam last year.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Neville Longbottom,” Longbottom said. “But you knew that. You can call me Neville.”

“Depends on the seniority,” Harry said. “If I am going to be under you, I will refer to you as Auror Longbottom.”

“You really are something unique,” Neville said. “Suit yourself.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. “It might seem stiff to you, but it helps in the field and I have watched enough friends and colleagues die for me to know that friendships are nice but dangerous in an Auror Department.”

Neville grimaced at the mention of death.

“That was insensitive of me,” Harry said. “I had no intention of bringing up bad memories.”

“No,” Neville said. “You are right. Dangerous is the right word.”

The elevator stopped and a disembodied voice rung out.

“ _Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Office, Magical Crime Scene Investigation, Judicial Department.”_

The elevator opened and the two men got out. Harry fell into a natural place of half a step behind Neville as he led them towards the Auror Office.

He noticed an office which was divided into four distinctive teams. They had a conference style table at the four corners. There was a few separate cubicles which looked like they were for paperwork. Five offices lined the wall.

“Robards’s Office is at the end of the hall,” Neville pointed.

“Thanks, Auror Longbottom,” Harry said as he walked towards the Secretary in front of it.

“He really is a weird guy, I wonder why he came here,” Neville muttered to himself as he moved towards his own table.

Harry coughed to get the attention of the young secretary in front of him. She looked barely out of school.

“Ye-yes?” she almost jumped from the papers, she was sorting.

“Harry Potter, I am here to see Mr. Robards about a potential hiring in…” Harry checked his watch. “Ten minutes.”

“Oh right, Mr. Potter,” the secretary said. “Mr. Robards is expecting you.”

“Do you want a chance to announce my arrival?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” she stood up quickly.

Harry nodded and smiled at her as she moved around her desk to knock on the door to the office.

“Yes?” came a deep voice from inside the office.

“Mr. Potter is here for his interview,” the secretary said.

“A little early,” the voice replied.

“I can wait until you have time for me, sir, I didn’t want anything to make me late today,” Harry said with confidence and humility.

“That’s alright, come in, Penny can you bring us something to drink, tea or coffee?”

“I would prefer coffee, tea makes me relax,” Harry said.

“Two coffees then, Penny.”

Penny nodded and moved towards a coffee maker in the office.

“Mr. Potter, please come in.”

Harry stepped inside and spotted a single bookshelf on the wall with a select few books on topics of curses, poisons and magical creatures. A large mahogany desk in the middle. A fireplace in the back and a largeish man sitting with a few grey streaks in his hair.

“Have a seat,” Robards gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

“Thank you, sir.”

Harry sat down.

“From your letter, you would like to apply for an Auror position in my office,” Robards said.

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded.

“You have any credentials,” Robards asked.

Harry quickly found his certificate from the American Auror Academy and a resume of his achievements while at MACUSA. He also had Theseus Scamander write a recommendation for him as he was the man, who had trained him further.

“Here, sir,” Harry said as he handed the pieces of parchment to him.

They sank into silence and was only briefly interrupted by Penny, who brought the coffee.

Harry slowly sipped his coffee as Robards read through his qualifications.

“Well,” Robards broke the silence as he put the parchment down. “This is all impressive, Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry felt his nerves kicking in.

“So, why are you here?” Robards sent him a glance, which made Harry feel like, he looked right through him.

Harry thought about the question slowly.

“I didn’t fit in with the Aurors at MACUSA,” Harry said slowly. “I had too many achievements and my family hadn’t been in the country for long enough. During January I was forced to do desk duty and paperwork for my entire team. In June, I went to the Headauror, who directly told me that I was going to be passed by for promotion by less qualified ‘True Americans’.”

Robards nodded and looked down on the resume once more.

“I would be lying if I said this wasn’t an impressive list of achievements, but you will find that most of the people your age has about the same here, will that be a problem?” Robards asked.

“Not in the slightest, sir,” Harry said. “As long as I am treated the same as everyone else, I am satisfied.”

“Well said, son,” Robards nodded. “I knew your father, he was an Auror here too before they left the country. Not for long only a year or two, but he was a good fighter and was valued.”

“He never told me, sir,” Harry said. “He has a jokes shop like Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes now.”

Robards laughed at the thought.

“I honestly thought, you would be coming here with your parents,” Robards said.

“Mum is a Department Head at MACUSA,” Harry explained. “She wanted to further her career.”

“I see,” Robards said. “Well, I am more than happy to hire you on a testing basis. You seem qualified, but the nature of your departure from MACUSA raises red flags. You chose the right time to apply, we are sorely lacking qualified personnel.”

“I assumed, it would be that way, sir,” Harry nodded. “I am more than happy to be put into a team and report directly to a Senior Auror, who will assess me during this first month before I am put into a normal rotation.”

“You had this planned out from the beginning,” Robards nodded. “Well, follow me, I will introduce you to the office.”

They both stood up and moved into the common space.

“Listen up everyone, this here is Probation Auror Potter, he graduated the American Auror Academy back in 1998. He will follow Senior Auror Carmichael and his team,” Robards said. “Please give him a warm welcome.”

There was a round of applause.

“Thank you,” Harry nodded.

“You may tell them a little about yourself and what you have done,” Robards nodded.

Harry nodded and told them quickly about his live in the states and his run-in with the Merlin-Cult.

“That should be all, Carmichael over here.”

“Good day, sir,” Harry greeted.

“Not a lot of accent,” Carmichael mentioned.

“Been ‘the British Kid’ most of my life,” Harry said. “What do you want me to do, sir?”

“I was going to introduce people,” Carmichael said. “Then get you up to speed on the progress of our work.”

Harry nodded.

Carmichael showed Harry around and mentioned the different Senior Aurors, who would be his immediate seniors.

“Senior Auror Tonks?” Harry asked.

“Yes, the youngest Senior Auror in history, she is out on a mission right now, long term, don’t know when she will be back,” Carmichael said.

Harry thought about a blue-haired woman with the same name.

“How young?” Harry asked.

“Don’t go there,” Carmichael said with a smile. “She does not date on the job.”

“No, no, sir,” Harry said quickly. “I am not looking to date. I just thought about whether I would have a chance to break her record.”

“I see,” Carmichael smiled. “Well, she was twenty-seven, when she got the promotion. That was a year ago.”

_Yeah, it wasn’t the No-Maj, he accidently met. Also, this was a last name and not a first name. His Tonks was maybe twenty-three, not older than twenty-five._

Carmichael took Harry to meet his team, which consisted of two women and four men, five of them were Harry’s age and only one of them were closer to Carmichael in age.

“Longbottom, Bones, Bell, Thomas, Creevey, Morgan is my second in command,” Carmichael introduced the team.

Harry nodded to each of them.

“Well, Harry, it seems we will be working together after all,” Neville said.

“Indeed, Longbottom,” Harry said.

“Neville.”

“What do I need to know, sir?” Harry asked.

“We are tracking a couple of Death Eaters, who has escaped the war. We deal with the ones with Lycanthropy as well. They are the left overs from Fenrir Greyback’s pack.”

Harry soon looked over a map with small pins in it tracking the movement of the pack.

“What is the procedure?” Harry asked. “I haven’t apprehended werewolves before.”

“Depending on the moon, it is either stunning or killing on sight,” Carmichael said grimly. “Stun first, if they retaliate with deathly force, we have gotten the order to kill.”

“So, the same as MACUSA,” Harry nodded. “I would prefer not to kill people.”

“You say that as if you have killed before,” the blond woman, Bell, said.

“I’m in my double digits now,” Harry nodded. “Some people don’t want to go in quietly. MACUSA value their people more than they value suspects who fight back with lethal force.”

There was a collective gasp. Even if they had lived through a war, a lot of them were so used to non-lethal measures that it came as a shock to them, that Harry had killed so many.

“Potter is right,” Carmichael said. “I would rather any of you survived than bringing in the suspect alive.”

Harry felt a little out of place, he was surprised these people weren’t more battle-hardened after a war.

The next part of the day was spend duelling to test Harry’s prowess in the field. He also had a small written test for Carmichael to make sure where he stood on knowledge. He managed to get the most all-round result in his team. He was already looking forward to this new Auror joining his force.

By the end of the day, Harry couldn’t help himself from asking.

“Sorry, sir, I was told there would be an Auror working here by the name of Nymphadora,” Harry said. “Do you know where she is?”

“That would be Senior Auror Tonks,” Carmichael said. “Are you sure, you aren’t interested in her.”

“I’m living with her Uncle Sirius, and we stayed with her mother Andromeda last week,” Harry said calmly. “We just missed each other.”

“I see,” Carmichael said. “Well, she won’t be into the office for the next week or so.”

Harry nodded, said his goodbyes and left the office. He had half a foot out the door before he was stopped by the younger people in his team.

“Harry,” Neville said. “We were thinking that maybe you would like to get to know all of us. We could grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron.”

Harry thought about it for a second. If he was being honest then he would decline, but it would be in poor taste if he didn’t join them at least for the welcome party.

“Alright, Longbottom,” Harry agreed. “Give me a second, I’ll just change my clothes.”

Harry had already gotten the Auror uniform, which thankfully was a midnight blue after the war and not the bright red, which his father had told him about.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting with his team in the Leaky Cauldron. They each had a pint in their hand.

“To Harry Potter, our new colleague,” Bones said.

“Hear, hear!”

The sound of clinking glasses were heard.

“So, anymore stories you could tell us?” Bones asked. “Any battle scars?”

“Only a few worth mentioning,” Harry said. “One on the back from a cutting curse and one on the chest.”

“Can we see?” Bell asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

Harry looked at her for a second.

“Is that an invitation, Bell?” Harry smirked.

“It’s Katie,” she countered. “And depends.”

There was a sound of spluttering from Dean Thomas, who was choking on his pint.

“Well, Bones, if you don’t mind?” Harry said slowly.

“I don’t,” she said. “And call me Susan. We are colleagues now. There is no need to be so formal.”

“He still calls me Longbottom,” Neville said with a sigh. “You might as well give up.”

“Susan, Katie,” Harry nodded to them with a mischievous smile on his face. “Please call me Harry.”

“Wait, why do they get on first name basis with you?” Neville said.

“Because they are beautiful and you are not,” Harry teased.

That earned him a round of laughter, while the two women blushed.

“Neville,” Harry said. “I can relax a little, when I am not on the clock.”

“I’ll take it,” Neville laughed.

“Dean,” the black man said.

“Dennis,” Creevey the last of their group said.

Harry nodded to each of them.

“Well, strip already,” Katie said impatiently.

Harry looked around and noticed that they would be hidden from the general population in the pub.

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it halfway down. He showed his chest and back to the people.

“That’s a peculiar looking scar,” Susan said.

“Some sort of exploding device,” Harry said as he ran a finger over the scar on his chest.

“Like the tattoo,” Katie said. “Any meaning?”

“Most of the parts are things from my battles,” Harry said. “This one is the Merlin-Cult, and this one represents the researcher, who gave me the scar.”

Harry pointed to the different parts of his tattoos and explained before pulling his shirt back on.

“I can’t be the only one with stories,” Harry said. “You must have some of your own.”

There was a quiet discomfort around the table after Harry’s question.

“Most people lost a family member or two,” Neville said. “Dean, here was on the run for a year, when it was at the worst. He is muggleborn, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had controlled the Ministry and they were systemically categorizing people on their blood status.”

“I see,” Harry said before he sipped on his pint. The sipping turned into him downing the rest of it. “I’ll go get a round of firewhisky. You people don’t know the joy of Burning Bourbon. It’s a thing, we did in the States.”

There was a general nod and interest about, what the new one was about to do in the group.

Harry walked to the bar and ordered a single shot of firewhisky for everybody. He levitated the six glasses back to the table.

They stared at their own glass waiting for Harry to do something.

“To the people, who laid down their lives for the betterment of the little one, I salute you.”

Harry downed his glass and turned it upside down.

There was a muttering around him, and six glasses stood turned upside down on the table.

“That was nice,” Dennis said. “My brother died in the final battle.”

Harry nodded, but didn’t offer his condolences. It would be insensitive for him to assume that his meagre words would help on Dennis’s loss.

Soon there was another round of Pints before everyone left one after the other. In the end Harry and Katie were the only ones left by the table slowly swirling the last of their pints around.

Harry looked up at her with a measuring gaze.

“What’s this, miss Bell?” Harry asked. “It is getting late.”

“You asked if I was offering earlier,” Katie said in a slightly flirty voice.

“We will be working together,” Harry said slowly. “I have barely been here a day.”

“I don’t mind,” Katie said reaching for Harry’s arm.

Harry let it stay on the table, wondering how far she would go with it.

“I can’t date a colleague,” Harry said. “I’m not even sure, I can date in general.”

Katie’s hand stopped before she reached him.

“You are not even willing to try?” she asked looking into his eyes.

“What would happen if one of us got hurt from it?” Harry asked back. “If one of us would lose our cool in the field because the other one was in danger?”

“I don’t know,” Katie said. “Look, why are you so serious about it?”

“Because one of the tests, they had me do on poisons in America was for me and my mother to be poisoned at the same time,” Harry said. “I got one antidote from my mentor. It was a slow acting poison, but so was the antidote.”

Harry finished his pint.

“It left me with a choice,” Harry said as he sat down his pint. “Either I could give my mother the antidote, she was unconscious at this point and wouldn’t wake up before some time, or I could take it myself after analysing it and brew a new antidote for my unconscious mother.”

“That’s horrible,” Katie exclaimed.

“It was necessary,” Harry said. “Well, the Auror choice was to take the antidote myself and then brew the antidote for my mother.”

“What did you do?” Katie asked.

“I gave it to my Mum,” Harry said. “I failed the test. It was the only one I failed during my entire training. It is also, why I can’t date someone from my workplace, because I would rather die and be sure that the one that I love would survive for certain than taking it myself for the chance of saving both us.”

Katie sat back; her hand was no longer on the table.

“That is also, why I keep my distance, Katie,” Harry sighed. “Because I can’t risk falling in love with someone from my work. It would make me unable to make the correct choice if I ever became more than colleagues with you or the rest of the team.”

“I see,” Katie said. She finished her pint and got up.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I hope, I haven’t hurt your feelings.”

“It wasn’t more than attraction,” Katie said with a smile. “I appreciate the honesty. Most men would just string me along. I am not sure I am going to continue being an Auror for much longer. I never meant to become one in the first place. I want to play Quidditch professionally. I only became one because Kingsley asked, and they needed help. I have already told Carmichael that I am quitting after this last mission. Maybe something could happen then?”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed. “Even if it doesn’t, I would still like to be friends at the time.”

“That sounds nice, Harry,” Katie smiled. “I’ll be heading off now.”

Harry got up himself. He kissed her on the cheek and escorted her to the Alley, where she apparated away. Harry watched the spot where she disappeared.

He hoped it wouldn’t be awkward in the office the next day. 

It turned out, that it wasn’t really all that awkward between Katie and Harry after their talk the previous night. Katie respected Harry’s opinion even if she had started casually flirting with him and saying that, whenever he felt like some stress relief, she was more than happy to help.

Harry didn’t take her seriously and just joked around with her. They were getting closer to discovering the werewolf hideout. Harry’s insight had proven valuable as he had a new perspective from the people, who had hard more lies about werewolves than truths.

Fenrir Greyback had apparently been a horrible man, who delighted in turning kids. Harry was surprised that he hadn’t been tracked down before he was killed in the final battle. He had gathered all the psychopaths in his pack and even when communicating with some of the other packs in the community, they had been urged to stop this terror from ever being a threat again.

Most werewolves were decent people with a small furry problem. Some of them had even been born werewolves, so they had gathered in small communities mostly focused on farming, where they could turn in peace. The Wolfsbane potion was also helping them a lot. They felt less animalistic after taking it for some time, which only furthered the differences between an everyday werewolf and Fenrir’s pack.

Harry still hadn’t met Nymphadora in the office. The only thing he heard about her and her team was what Robards told the rest of them. They were undercover, so nobody knew where they were.

Harry had also gotten an invitation from Andromeda after a week or so. She told him, that Nymphadora had declined all of their family dinners until she had closed her manhunt. So, she had extended her invitation to Harry instead.

Harry had accepted and was now standing Saturday evening with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in front of Andromeda’s house. She had told him it wasn’t anything fancy, he should just treat it as their dinners while he had been staying there, but Harry felt bad if he didn’t give his host a gift.

He knocked on the door and took a step back.

The light from the inside of the house hid the woman in front of him.

“Andromeda,” Harry smiled. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Harry, how many times must I tell you to call me Aunt Andy?” Andromeda asked.

“At least once more, Andromeda,” Harry said with his signature smile. “I brought these for you.”

“Oh my, they are quite lovely,” Andromeda took the flowers and gave them a sniff. “Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Potter?”

“Andromeda,” Harry sighed theatrically.

“As I understood, you now have a job and your own space,” Andromeda teased. “Your old excuse doesn’t hold up anymore.”

Harry just shook his head at her antics. “Are you going to keep your guest alone outside?”

“Of course not, dear,” Andromeda said.

Harry was soon led into the kitchen and was thankful, that he hadn’t listened to Andromeda when she had told him it was something simple. It looked like she had pulled out all of the stops.

“Something casual, I see,” Harry teased.

“Shut it,” Andromeda said. “Fine, I might have overdone it, but so have you, young man.”

“I aim to please,” Harry bowed.

There was a faint plop as Harry opened up the bottle with his wand and let the wine breathe.

“It smells absolutely delicious,” Harry commented. “Are we expecting others?”

“No,” Andromeda played with her hair. “It will just be the two of us.”

Harry noticed a faint layer of make up on the woman’s face.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight,” Harry complimented.

“Thank you,” Andromeda said. “Please sit, I’ll serve the food.”

Harry found the seat, where he would usually sit and relaxed as he watched Andromeda walking around preparing the last things before they sat down to eat.

“Did you meet my daughter yet?” Andromeda asked.

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Harry said. “She has been on a mission since I started. They seem to be getting close though.”

“I am happy to hear they are okay,” Andromeda made a sigh of relief. “I haven’t heard from her since she told me, she wouldn’t be able to meet for dinner two weeks ago.”

“No news is good news,” Harry smiled. “She will be alright. She is a Senior Auror after all.”

“That doesn’t mean, I can’t worry for her,” Andromeda said. “I will always worry for her.”

“You didn’t tell me your last name was Tonks,” Harry said suddenly.

“It was the last name of my late husband,” Andromeda reminiscent. “He was a good man.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yes,” Andromeda nodded as she placed the plates of food on the table, “I do miss him a lot.”

Harry fell into silence as he picked up his cutlery. He didn’t cut the steak before putting them down again. He picked up the bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

He raised his own towards Andromeda.

“To unlikely friends,” Harry said.

“To unlikely friends,” Andromeda smiled before taking a sip of the red liquid.

Her face lit up.

“Delicious,” she said softly. “How did you know I would enjoy this?”

“Lucky guess?” Harry tried.

“I don’t believe that,” Andromeda said. “You don’t seem to be a man, who relies on luck.”

Harry smiled, but gave no further comment on his purchase.

They returned to Andromeda’s progress towards becoming a healer.

“They are going to have me do some tests but I should be able to start soon if that happens,” she sounded excited.

“That’s great,” Harry enjoyed looking at the happiness exuding from the woman in front of him.

“I have to thank you for giving me the final push,” Andromeda said seriously. “Nymphadora have tried for some time, but it took you for me to finally do something about it.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “It might be that I needed to hear it from someone else.”

“Well, I am glad to help,” Harry said. “I think you will be brilliant at it. Maybe, you will even get to help me at some point.”

“You better not get injured enough for me to have to save you,” Andromeda said.

“I’ll try my best, but it is part of the job,” Harry said. “I have already managed to collect a few scars.”

“How?”

The intensity from Andromeda was unexpected. Harry hadn’t thought the news of him having scars would be something she would care about.

“It’s nothing big,” Harry said. “As I said they are part of the job.”

“Can I see?”

Harry certainly hadn’t expected that request.

“They are on my chest and my back,” Harry smiled awkwardly. “I would have to get half naked.”

“Oh,” she said. “I don’t mind.”

They had already finished the dinner and were on their second bottle of wine. They were both feeling rather tipsy.

Harry felt a different mood descending over the dinner table.

“You certain?” Harry asked.

“I’m certain,” she nodded once more.

Harry got up from his chair and slowly unbuttoned his shirt while keeping eye contact with her. He couldn’t read her facial expression.

He shrugged off the shirt until it was hanging from his wrists. He noticed her looking at the tattoo on his chest before her eyes fell on the scar on the other side of his chest.

“How did you get that one?” she asked.

“A mad researcher, some sort of device, he threw it at me and it exploded on my chest. If it wasn’t for my armour it would probably have blow up more than just the flesh on my chest,” Harry said casually.

“That is not a small thing,” Andromeda hissed. “Turn around.”

Harry did as she asked.

“What about that one?” she asked.

“Cutting curse, almost cut through my spine halving me as I stood,” Harry said. “I survived; they didn’t it is not a –”

He was interrupted by the feeling of two warm fingers trailing the scar down his back.

“It must have hurt a lot,” he heard the small voice behind him.

“I barely felt them,” Harry said slowly. “The adrenaline blocked most of the pain.”

He saw a hand trailing around him and he noticed the faint scent of a woman behind him.

“What about this one?” Andromeda said. “It is right over where your heart is.”

“It didn’t even break the bone, it was just the skin and flesh,” Harry looked over his shoulder and came face to face with Andromeda.

“Andy,” Harry whispered.


	4. I didn't expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it <3
> 
> Still, I am not going to be able to write much on the next chapter, usually I would have enough time to write another chapter today, but the twins (Ugh) <3
> 
> So this will be all for the next 24 hours at least <3
> 
> Sorry <3
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry swallowed as he looked at the full lips of the woman behind him. He couldn’t help thinking that she was looking beautiful. She was so close to his face.

“Andy,” Harry repeated. “I need to ask you something.”

“What is it Harry?” her voice barely a whisper.

“Would your daughter introduce herself by her last name to a stranger?”

“I’d think so why?”

“Does she have blue hair?”

“Sometimes,” Andromeda leaned away from him. “Why do you ask these questions?”

“I met a woman the night I landed,” Harry said as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders. He began to button it up again. “I went to a No-Maj Nightclub. I met a blue haired woman, but she looked around twenty-three, maybe twenty-four. She called herself Tonks.”

“What happened?” Andromeda asked.

“Well, we got drunk and I ended up in her flat on Carnaby Street,” Harry said, looking for any sign that the nagging suspicion in his stomach was just that a suspicion.

Andromeda sighed.

“So, you turned out to be the muggle American,” she said.

Harry ruffled his hair.

“You have already slept with my daughter,” Andromeda pouted like a young woman who couldn’t get what she wanted.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“It is not your fault,” Andromeda said. “It’s just…”

“Unfortunate,” Harry smiled a little sadly.

“Indeed,” Andromeda said. “She told me that you left a letter for her.”

“I did,” Harry smiled awkwardly. “I have never been in this situation before.”

“I haven’t either,” Andromeda laughed. “I don’t know if I am disappointed that you have slept with my daughter or that I am disappointed I’m not getting a chance to do it now.”

“Wait what?”

“Harry,” Andromeda put her hands on his chest. “I have been trying to seduce you all night.”

“I noticed,” Harry said.

“You made an impression on her, you know,” Andromeda said slowly.

“Hardly … it was one night and one letter,” Harry denied.

“That is more than she usually gets,” Andromeda said with a knowing look. “So, what do you think of my daughter?”

“She is beautiful and funny but…”

“But what?” Andromeda asked. “What is your excuse now?”

“I don’t date colleagues,” Harry said. “It’s messy and I can’t be trusted with my feelings.”

“Why do you say that?” Andromeda asked.

Harry gestured for the couch as he brought the second bottle of wine and their two empty glasses. Andromeda did as he gestured and Harry soon began telling her about how he had failed the test saving his mother.

“I see,” Andromeda nodded. “You would put yourself in danger to save your loved ones. I would appreciate that in a son-in-law, but as an Auror it could be deadly.”

“That’s why I can’t date my colleagues,” Harry said. “It would be bad for both of us.”

“Does she know that the American she met is you?” Andromeda asked.

“No,” Harry said. “I haven’t met her since.”

“Well, this has been a rollercoaster of new information,” Andromeda said.

“You are not mad at me?” Harry asked.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Andromeda asked. “I am a little disappointed that I won’t be able to drag you into bed without making it terribly awkward for my daughter and you, but other than that.”

“Would it make me a terrible human if I wanted to get into your bed anyway?” Harry asked with a hint of lust.

“Yes, Harry,” Andromeda chided albeit weakly. “Especially now that I am rooting for my daughter to tie you down.”

Harry laughed. “You are right, Andromeda. I should probably go.”

“Andy.”

“What?”

“You called me Andy before, why did you stop?” she asked.

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” Harry said as he bowed down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “It was a lovely evening, Andromeda.”

“You sure you have to leave?” Andromeda asked.

“I think it would be for the best right now,” Harry said. “I need a cold shower.”

“I don’t understand,” Andromeda looked confused.

Harry leant in and whispered something in her ear before grabbing his boots and coat and apparated back to his own flat.

“That cheeky boy,” Andromeda blushed as she felt a forgotten feeling in her stomach. “If Nymphadora doesn’t want him then I am going to take him.”

Harry did indeed go into the shower to clear his head. He had not expected it to go so far between him and Andromeda. He had been joking, when he had told Sirius that he wouldn’t mind fooling around with the woman a couple of weeks ago, but this was a little more tangible. She was a beautiful woman and Harry was more than attracted enough to sleep with her.

“I just didn’t think, she would be your mother,” Harry groaned as the cold water hit his back. “The world really is too small.”

Harry turned off the shower when he felt sober again. He moved to his fridge and picked out a beer from the door. He was surprised to hear the doorbell of his flat.

Harry walked to the door only wearing pyjamas bottoms and opened the door with a beer in his hand.

He was surprised to see Hermione Granger standing on the other side of the door.

“Oh,” was all Harry managed to say before Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

“You – you – you aren’t wearing anything,” she stammered.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “I thought you were Sirius. Give me a second.”

Harry walked to his bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt. He found that Hermione Granger hadn’t moved from the door.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry asked casually.

“I just wanted to say hello,” Hermione said. “I just moved in after seeing the ad in the Daily Prophet. Sirius told me to say hello. I didn’t know it would be you.”

“Want a beer or something?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Hermione said walking into the flat.

Harry moved to the fridge and grabbed a beer for her. He opened it and handed it to her.

“How do you like Grimmauld Place?” Harry asked.

“It’s nice, affordable,” Hermione had stopped blushing. “Do you usually open the door half naked?”

“Well, until you moved in it was just me and Sirius,” Harry shrugged. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s okay,” she said. “I was just surprised.”

“Still, don’t sue me for sexual harassment,” Harry joked.

Hermione laughed.

“I couldn’t do that even if I wanted to,” she said.

“You could in the states,” Harry took a sip of his beer. “They sue each other for anything and everything.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “I heard about a No-Maj who sued a company for an advertisement they made on the stairs. They apparently got scared by the advertisement and broke their ankle on the stairs. They didn’t win the case though.”

“That’s wild,” Hermione said. “So, did you get hired?”

“Oh… Yeah,” Harry said. “Carmichael’s team with your friend Longbottom.”

“I don’t believe, he hasn’t asked you to call him Neville,” she commented.

“He might have mentioned it once or twice,” Harry agreed. “Still, I like to keep work professional.”

“I agree with that,” Hermione nodded. “It would help you keep cool in the field.”

“Exactly,” Harry said. “Still isn’t happy about it though.”

“What was America like?” she asked.

“Work is much the same,” Harry said. “I don’t know about the differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts though.”

“Do you have a Sorting Hat?” Hermione asked.

“What in Merlin’s name is a Sorting Hat?” Harry asked.

“It’s a Hat which sorts the students into their houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,” Hermione explained.

“No, no,” Harry said. “We had Sorting Statues then I guess.”

“How does that work?” Hermione asked.

“Well, there is this room with the four house statues,” Harry explained. “Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie and Wampus.”

“What do they represent?” Hermione looked excited at the new information.

“Well the Horned Serpents represent the mind, so scholars or researchers. My friend Sally was in that house, she is a professor now. Wampus are the body, so warriors or fighters, I was a Wampus. Thunderbirds represent the soul, adventures and such. The Pukwudgies were heart. Healers would usually end up there. How about Hogwarts?”

“Gryffindor is the brave, Ravenclaw are the intelligent, Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal people, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious,” Hermione listed off. “Where do you think I went?”

“Ravenclaw?”

“No, but that was the Hat’s second choice, I was a Gryffindor,” Hermione said proudly.

“Well, I guess you would have to be brave to get into a stranger’s apartment during the night,” Harry teased. “Especially if that stranger is a handsome bachelor.”

“I did not,” Hermione began. “Oh shut it. You aren’t as handsome as you think.”

“Maybe not,” Harry smiled. “Still I wasn’t the one who turned as red as a tomato a little while ago.”

“Ha… ha…” Hermione groaned. “What did they teach at Ilvermorny?”

“Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Xylomancy, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and Creature Care,” Harry listed off. “There was also Healing and Herbology. Astronomy too. American History of Magic. I might be forgetting something.”

“That sounds about the same as Hogwarts really,” Hermione said. “I thought there would be more classes. The States is a lot bigger than Britain.”

“The school is massive, it is practically a town at this point,” Harry said. “There are so many students and Professors now.”

“Hogwarts sounds so small in comparison, we were maybe around 200 students over seven years,” Hermione said. “A lot of people died in the first war.”

“The second too,” Harry said slowly.

“Yeah,” Hermione shuddered. “I still have nightmares.”

“I don’t think they really stop,” Harry pondered. “I have them too. My first kill still haunts me, also the death of my colleague. He bled out in my arms. The curse had sliced him open and his organs were in pieces, still wakes me up sometimes.”

“That sounds horrifying,” Hermione gasped.

“It was, it was the same time I got the scar on my back,” Harry said.

“I saw one on your chest too,” Hermione said.

Harry ended up telling Hermione about his battles as an Auror during his time in the States. He was getting a little tired of telling the same stories over and over. By the time, he was done talking, their beers had emptied.

“Wow,” Hermione said. “You have experienced just as much as we have.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said. “There is a difference being caught up in a war as a kid and being trained as an Auror before heading into a battle. Thomas told me; he was on the run.”

“A lot of Muggleborns were,” Hermione nodded. “Neville, Ron and I were on the run too but for different reasons. We were hunting Horcruxes.”

“The soul containers?” Harry asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. “Voldemort made six, well seven. Turned out that a piece of his soul latched unto Neville.”

“Then how did Voldemort die?” Harry asked. “Neville would have to die for the piece to be destroyed.”

“Neville survived a killing curse for the second time in his life,” Hermione said. “I don’t know how that worked.”

“Hmm,” Harry said. “Well Neville probably doesn’t either?”

“What happened to Longbottom?” Hermione teased.

“I’m tired,” Harry yawned. “Alright Miss Granger, I think it is about time for you to leave.”

“Really? Are you kicking me out?” she asked.

“Yes,” Harry smiled politely. “It is getting late and it isn’t proper for a young lady like you to be around a young man like me.”

Hermione didn’t know whether she laugh or be offended. Probably both if she was honest with herself. She still couldn’t completely deny that Harry was handsome to her and it hadn’t helped seeing his trained chest earlier. It wasn’t like she wanted something to happen, but the complete disregard of even the possibility was frustrating.

Harry had lost the “Probation” part of his work title by the time a group of people he didn’t know walked into the Auror office.

 _They must be Tonks’s team,_ Harry thought to himself as he went over their plan of action one last time. He had quickly become the third hand of Carmichael. His ability to think calmly and his formal training as an Auror put him ahead of the rest of his team. He was surprised to find that Longbottom wasn’t more interested in leading. The stories that Bell and Bones had told him over after work beers made him seem like a natural leader, however Harry couldn’t see it. It was true that Longbottom had the ability to make people trust him, but he didn’t actively seek to lead. He was more than happy to let others make the decisions for him.

_He probably don’t want to work as an Auror forever._

That had been Harry’s conclusion after working with Neville for a month. No, the man with too many titles had a passion for Herbology and was constantly talking about taking over for a Professor Sprout at Hogwarts when she would retire.

Harry couldn’t deny that it would probably suit him. It didn’t look like it would take long before a new batch of recruits would pass their initial assessment from the British Academy, so the shortage of staff would soon be solved.

Katie had already handed in her resignation pending for when the recruits arrived. Usually the rookies would be paired with a fully fledged Auror. Harry couldn’t blame her, she was twenty-four and if she wanted to play Quidditch professionally, she would have to go for it soon.

Thomas was also looking to leave. So Carmichael’s team would end up with only Harry, Bones, Creevey and Morgan by the time, when the new recruits walked in the door.

Harry had been the instructor for a week already. There were some good younglings in this batch. They were young but they were the elite.

Harry had just gathered his notes and looked up, when he got eye-contact with the woman, he really didn’t want to have contact with. Harry hadn’t seen Andromeda since that evening dinner, and they hadn’t sent letters either. Harry didn’t like the lack of communication, but he wasn’t actively seeking it either.

Harry noticed that since he spotted Tonks last, she had dyed her colour to a toned down brown. He preferred the blue if he was honest with himself, but it wasn’t his business, what colour of hair she chose.

Tonks felt good about her team, they had finally been able to track down Nott, Avery and McNair after they had almost gotten away. Thankfully, they hadn’t been able to leave the country with their money, so they had been stuck on the run since the end of the war. It had been a series of weird robberies in muggle towns and a single unexplained gruesome murder, which had put her team back on the track. They had just bagged the three of them and put them in the holding cells, when she spotted someone, she had not in her faintest dreams expected to see sitting at Carmichael’s table.

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, this CANNOT be happening,_ her mind was screaming to her.

Her hand instantly went to her ear, where a small earring with a fang was dangling from her earlobe.

_Shit, what in Morgana’s tight knickers is he doing here?_

They clocked eyes. She was trying hard not to let her metamorphmagus powers run out of control. Her eyes must have turned comically big at the surprise.

_Wait, why isn’t he surprised to see me? Doesn’t he remember me? It’s only a different hair colour._

She knew, she had to report to Robards first. It was protocol, but seeing Harry the American sitting at an Auror table in an Auror uniform looking over an Auror case was an exception to protocol.

“Weasley, you go make the report to Robards, tell him how we bagged the three Death Eaters,” Tonks said quickly.

_Yeah, it is definitely her,_ Harry sighed inwardly. _This just got a whole new level of complicated._

Harry finished gathering his plans and report and was about to head towards Carmichael’s office, when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Tonks, no wait, Senior Auror Tonks, Ma’am,” Harry nodded to her.

“So, you do remember me?” she said.

“How could I forget you?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything you need of me, ma’am?”

“Could we… talk?” she asked.

“I suppose, it would be for the best,” Harry nodded. “I just need to hand in my report to Senior Auror Carmichael. Give me a minute. I haven’t had my lunch break yet.”

“Okay;” Tonks nodded.

Harry only made it past the door to the office. He was quite certain Carmichael was at the Academy, so there shouldn’t be anyone in his office. He was mistaken.

“Potter, what is this?” Carmichael looked up from the paperwork on his desk. “I would appreciate it if you knocked first.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry said. “I have the report and battleplan for you to look over. Also, can I take my lunchbreak now?”

“Put it there and sure, don’t forget to knock next time,” Carmichael smiled.

“It won’t happen again,” Harry said. “Thank you, sir.”

Tonks looked nervously at the door. She hadn’t been able to forget Harry since that night they had together. She was even planning to hang around the nightclubs to maybe spot him again now that she and her team had a week off after their undercover mission. The fact that he suddenly turned out to be not only a wizard but also an Auror in the same office as her was a bigger shock than she wanted.

 _This is a mess,_ she thought to herself.

She almost jumped a little as the door opened back up.

“I’m ready to go for lunch, Senior Auror Tonks,” he said.

She did not like the sound of that. _Senior Auror Tonks_ had never sounded as bitter as it did to her right now.

“This way,” she said. “What do I call you?”

“Auror Potter will suffice nicely,” Harry said. “Or Potter if you need me to jump out of the way from an explosion or a killing curse.”

“Ha… ha…” Tonks said sarcastically.

“I was being quite serious, Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said.

“Okay, we are eating outside of the Ministry,” Tonks said. “I want to…”

“It is probably a good idea,” Harry nodded. “I have a feeling this conversation will not be professional.”

“You could say that” Tonks agreed.

She led him towards a small café, which she would sometimes go to, when she didn’t want to eat the food at the commissary in the Ministry.

Thankfully their Auror uniform wasn’t the classic robes most wizards and witches liked to wear. It was more of a coat with a shirt and either jeans or dragonskin pants. Combat boots as well.

She led him into a secluded stall and sat down. She picked up a menu even though she knew it from one end to another. It gave her a nice excuse to spy on him from behind it.

“What do you recommend?” Harry asked.

“Oh, the burger set is nice,” Tonks said idly.

“Well, then I’ll have the burger set and a coke,” Harry told the waitress. “And you?”

“I’ll have the same,” Tonks said.

Tonks waited until the waitress was out of earshot before she looked into the familiar emerald eyes.

She didn’t know where to begin.

“I am that nephew of Sirius,” Harry said.

That piece of news hit Tonks like a sledgehammer.

“Wait, what?” she asked.

“I am Sirius’s nephew,” Harry repeated. “I am also a fully trained Auror from the American Auror Academy. I got my degree at the age of eighteen. The scars I have on my body are of magical nature. I got fired because I excluded and saw no future at MACUSA. I decided to go back to Britain because my parents are from here. We met on my first night back.”

“I have so many questions,” Tonks began.

She was however interrupted by the waitress who planted two glasses of coke on the table.

“Would there be anything else?” she asked.

“No that is alright,” Harry said.

They both watched in silence as she walked away.

“Do you still think about me?” Tonks asked, a lot more vulnerable than she would have liked to feel.

“I can see, you are wearing the earring, I forgot,” Harry commented, avoiding the question.

“Oh,” Tonks began moving her hand to take it off.

“Keep it if you like it,” Harry said. “I have others.”

“Right,” Tonks fiddled a little with it instead of taking it out. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I… I have thought of you since,” Harry admitted. “I thought you were a No-Maj when we met. It would have been… a lot to hide everything about my life until marriage...”

“I can understand that.” Tonks nodded. “I had the same thought as you.”

“I don’t know if things would have been different if I knew that you were a witch,” Harry said. “I was still unemployed and I was crashing on Sirius’s couch at the time.”

“It is not like, you wouldn’t have gotten a job if you asked for it at that time,” Tonks said. “We are still understaffed and Robards would gladly take in a fully qualified Auror.”

“I had the same thought, but one cannot be certain of everything in life,” Harry said.

Tonks had to wait until the waitress walked away once more as she had just delivered their food.

She didn’t really feel hungry, which was a first in her life. There was a distance between them, a professional curtesy which she couldn’t combine with the man she had gotten home from a nightclub.

“So… what about now?” she asked nervously.

“What about what?” Harry asked dipping a fry in his tub of ketchup.

“The letter,” Tonks said. “What about now?”

“I don’t see, how anything would have changed?” Harry said, it was half-way a question.

“You can’t see that something has changed?” Tonks was less nervous and more angry right now.

“I don’t date colleagues,” Harry said plainly. “It makes me a liability in the field.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tonks asked.

“It means that if I see a killing curse coming towards someone I love my brain short circuits and I will jump in front of it rather than transfigure a slab of concrete to block the curse for fear that the concrete wouldn’t be thick enough to block it,” Harry said deadly serious. “I would be a liability in the field.”

“How do you know that?” Tonks asked.

“Do you test your new Aurors by poisoning their partners?” Harry asked. “To see if they can make the logical choice instead of the emotional choice. The slow working antidote one?”

“Yes,” Tonks did not like where this was heading.

“I failed that test, when I gave my mother the antidote,” Harry said. “I cannot date someone at my job.”

“But you have learnt from the experience,” Tonks argued. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

“And how would you know?” Harry asked.

His voice was controlled. It wasn’t angry or emotional. It was distant, like they hadn’t shared in passion. Like their night together had never happened.

She couldn’t help herself from feeling used. She had never felt this way before. Granted her break up with Remus had been an ugly affair, but it was still mutual. Her other one-night stands hadn’t left her feeling like this either.

“That´s it?” she asked.

“I hope that we can be professional around each other during work,” Harry said with a non-committal smile. “It really would be the best for both of us.”

 _What do you know about best for both of us!_ Tonks angrily huffed in her mind. _Why does this bother me so much?_

Harry watched as Tonks devoured her burger set in front of him, got up and left. He didn’t mind paying for the food, especially not after this conversation. He hadn’t expected that she would care this way about him. It was honestly a shock for him.

 _I’m just trying to protect the both of us,_ Harry thought bitterly to himself.

He wasn’t as indifferent about her as he wanted her to believe. He rested his head on the back of the booth. Images of her standing surrounded by three men with a mischievous smile fluttered into his head. The cheeky smile on her face as she asked for a cigarette. Her cute stumbling as he pulled her to the dancefloor. The kisses… he felt the kisses from her still. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to be with someone else since her. Katie, Hermione … Andy… had all given him the opportunity and it was just up to him to take it.

He just didn’t want to. Out of the three of them Andromeda was the only one, who might have had a chance and as messed up as it sounded it probably was in part because he could still see some of Tonks in her face, her personality.

 _It’s the eyes… they have the same mischievous wildcat look in their eyes,_ Harry admitted to himself.

He put down the rest of his food, he had hardly touched it at all. He took a sip of his coke, it was watered down by the ice at this point. It didn’t even taste nice anymore. He waved his hand to get the attention of the waitress.

“Anything else? And where is your girlfriend?”

“Just a colleague,” Harry said automatically, but the words felt wrong to say in his mouth. “Nothing else, can I pay?”

“Sure, card or cash?”

“Card, please,” Harry smiled albeit it felt taut and unfamiliar on his face.

“One moment, sir,” she said as she hurried towards a register.

“I shouldn’t be old enough to be called sir,” Harry muttered to himself. “It’s probably the beard.”

Harry had grown out his beard a little, it gave another layer of maturity to his face. He quickly paid for the lunch and grabbed his coat.

_Hopefully, nothing bad is going to happen._

Tonks was fuming when she arrived in front of her mother’s house. It was still afternoon but that didn’t matter. Andromeda would likely be home anyway. She was home most of her days.

Tonks pressed the doorbell harder than she usually would. She needed alcohol and someone she could vent about Harry to.

There was no answer.

“Is Mum out?” Tonks said to herself. “I’ll just wait inside then.”

Tonks flicked her wand and the door unlocked for her. She raided her mother’s storage of firewhisky and other bottles of alcohol. Andromeda wasn’t a big drinker, she had almost never touched alcohol before her father died, but since then Andromeda had been seen to partake in some pity drinking on her worst days.

Tonks weighed the almost empty bottle of firewhisky in her hand.

“Maybe firewhisky is a little harsh after all,” she muttered to herself. “I should probably go buy some bottles of wine instead.”

It didn’t take long for Tonks to leave and return with a plastic bag with four bottles of wine, two white and two red. She didn’t know anything about wine, so she had just grabbed something based on the label. She put the two whites in the fridge, she at least understood that they would taste better if they were cold. She opened up one of the bottles of red and poured herself a full glass, well a full and a half glass. The usual measurements for a glass of wine were not adhered to in this instance.

She dumped herself in the couch, she had quickly finished the first glass before pouring herself an equally big one. She brought the glass around her childhood home and remembered all of the things which had happened to her in this home. It calmed her down a little.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Tonks heard the click of the front door as it opened. She didn’t want to surprise her mother so instead of appearing downstairs she shouted from the second floor.

“Mum, is that you?”

“Nymphadora, what are you doing here?” Andromeda’s voice reached her from the front door.

“I just wanted to see you,” Tonks said.

It was technically true, she wanted to see her Mum so that she could vent about a horrible man… no horrible git.

“I’m coming down now, don’t curse me,” Tonks said.

She found her mother in the kitchen, where a half-drunk bottle of wine was on the counter next to an unopened one.

“What’s the occasion?” Andromeda asked eyeing the two bottles.

“Man-problem,” Tonks said.

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘Oh’, Mum?” Tonks asked fiercely.

“I see, you must have met Harry again,” Andromeda said.

“How did you know that? Are you using Legillimency on me?!”

“Not in the slightest dear, I am using motherhood on you,” Andromeda smiled. “Come now, sit down and tell me about it while I cook some food for you. I don’t know when you arrived but it couldn’t have been long, also take off your boots.”

Tonks huffed but soon her boots were flying to the foyer albeit a little messily.

“So, how was your second meeting with Harry the American?” Andromeda asked.

“How did you know they were the same person?” Tonks asked suspiciously.

“Because he put two and two together, while he was here,” Andromeda sighed.

“What do you mean, he was here?!”

“Harry is a good friend of mine,” Andromeda said simply. “You do remember that he lived her with Sirius while they remodelled Grimmauld Place. It hasn’t been that long. I sometimes invite Harry over for a cup of tea and a conversation.”

 _Even though I haven’t invited him since that dinner,_ Andromeda thought wryly to herself.

“Don’t invite him anymore,” Tonks said. “He is a horrible arsehole.”

“Is he now?” Andromeda didn’t turn around to watch her daughter’s face.

Tonks began venting about how she had spotted him in the Auror office, how he had called her “Senior Auror Tonks” like it was something filthy and how he had asked her to call him “Auror Potter” or just “Potter”.

“… And can you believe him?” Tonks said, now on her third glass of wine.

“Believe what?” Andromeda asked.

“He said, he can’t date a colleague because he would be a danger to himself and his partner,” Tonks said. “He is so infuriatingly professional. He completely puts his job in the first place. It is like, I never even meant something to him.”

“I see,” Andromeda said.

She had for once decided to forgo making dinner the muggle way. It was something she had come to enjoy while Harry had been staying. Something about using her hands and the time it took made it almost a ritual, but this time she decided that her daughter needed her attention more than her cooking.

She waved her wand and soon the different ingredients began preparing themselves. She grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass and sat down opposite her slightly drunk daughter.

“I can tell you, that you mean something to him,” Andromeda said slowly.

“How would you know that?” Tonks asked.

“Because he turned me down because of you,” Andromeda stated.

“What do you mean ‘turned you down’?” Tonks asked.

“As it sounded,” Andromeda said. “I tried to seduce him in this very kitchen and something would have happened if it wasn’t because of you.”

“Wait… hold on… I don’t think I understand,” Tonks looked cross-eyed.

“I got him to strip off his shirt and I must admit the feeling of his skin is a nice one,” Andromeda said plainly.

“Ew, Mum!” Tonks said. “He is like half your age.”

“He is an attractive man and a good listener,” Andromeda said. “Still, as soon as he found out that you were my daughter, everything that I had spent weeks trying to make happen was ruined. He became all… professional as you would call it.”

“This is too much for me to handle right now,” Tonks said. “You and Harry?”

“Me and Harry,” Andromeda nodded. “I don’t think he is an insensitive arsehole as you put it, if he could turn me down because of you.”

“Okay…” Tonks trailed off. “This is so many levels of messed up.”

“Why?” Andromeda asked. “You said yourself that I should get back out there?”

“With someone closer to your age!” Tonks said. “Harry is too young for you.”

“Why is that?” Andromeda asked, a hint of a smirk on her face. “Why should you care about it?”

“It’s… it’s just wrong, he could have been your son,” Tonks tried to argue.

“He isn’t my son,” Andromeda said. “He is a perfectly single man. Why do you care?”

Tonks opened and closed her mind. Why did she care?

Andromeda waved her wand again and the food plated itself and levitated towards the table.

Cutlery flew out of the drawers and Andromeda began to eat, while her daughter’s mind caught up to her.

“I don’t know why I care,” Tonks said finally, looking down at the table.

“Your hair is blue,” Andromeda said.

“Wha-what –” Tonks stammered.

“Your hair is blue,” Andromeda repeated.

“So what if my hair is blue,” Tonks said.

“You never keep your hair that shade of blue,” Andromeda said. “I have seen pink and red and yellow and orange and brown and black and green. Even that ghastly neon blue, but this shade you have never shown before.”

“Why does that matter?” Tonks asked.

“Harry remembered your hair as blue,” Andromeda said.

Surprisingly it wasn’t the hair colour which changed on her daughter’s head, but the colour of her face which had blushed a fiery red.

“You like him, don’t you?” Andromeda said. It wasn’t even a question anymore.

“What does it matter if I like him?” Tonks said. “He doesn’t want to date a colleague.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter, true,” Andromeda said softly. “Well, mother and daughter getting drunk together then.”

Tonks got up from her chair and stumbled to the fridge, where she pulled two more bottles of chilled white wine.

“You came prepared, I see,” Andromeda smiled. “Thank god neither of us have to go to work tomorrow.”

“You work?” Tonks asked.

“Yes, dear,” Andromeda smiled. “I have officially become a healer at St. Mungo’s.”

“Congratulations, Mum,” Tonks smiled. “That calls for a celebration.”

“You just want another excuse to get drunk,” Andromeda chided.

“True,” Tonks giggled as she poured two more glasses for the two women.

Harry had not been able to focus on his work, when he returned to the office. The dejected aura that Tonks had had, left him thinking about her more than he would like to admit. It was so bad, that even Carmichael asked if he needed a day off. They had planned their operation to begin in a few days. Robards wanted Carmichael and Tonks’s team to work together as it was suspected that there would be upwards towards twenty people left of Fenrir Greyback’s pack. So, it would have to wait until they had rested for a few days.

Harry didn’t even bother cooking for once and just bought some Chinese take-away to consume by himself tonight. He had denied taking a day off, but Carmichael had pointed out that he hadn’t had a day off during the entire month, he was on Probation. So he gave him two days off before the two of them needed to finalize the plan. Harry had just mutely nodded at that. He wasn’t certain what he was supposed to do about two unplanned days off. He didn’t really have people to meet, he might as well explore London. Go to a museum.

“I could always go ask Sirius,” Harry muttered to himself. “Maybe I could see the town my Mum grew up in. Go to Wales. Honestly, what am I supposed to do with a few days off?”

He descended into his couch with one of the books from the common library. It was an old book with stories from Britain’s magical history. It was almost a collection of short stories, fairy tales, children’s stories.

Harry liked children’s stories. There was usually a moral of the stories meant to teach something valuable. Having grown up with a mother, who wanted Harry to know about No-Maj culture and was fascinated by American magical children’s stories, it had turned into the fondest memories of his childhood.

The book in question, he had gotten from the library was an old copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ He had only just gotten to the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, when his doorbell rang.

Harry closed the book and put it on the table. He wasn’t expecting visitors, but Hermione and Sirius would sometimes drop by, so it wasn’t all that surprising. Harry made sure he was presentable before answering the door.

Outside his door was two women, he had not expected to see tonight. Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora. Their eyes looked glossed over.

“Harry,” Andromeda said with a hint of flirting in her voice.

“Andromeda,” Harry said a little amused.

“Can we come in?” she asked.

“Sure,” Harry said, still a little puzzled.

He noticed that Nymphadora looked a little sick.

Andromeda picked up on his gaze.

“She has had a little too much to drink, and we were too far from my home,” Andromeda explained. “I thought maybe we could crash here.”

Harry nodded even if he thought it might not be the best of ideas. He moved to pick up the young woman in his arms and carried her inside.

“That’s nice…” the half-sleeping woman cuddled to the nape of his neck.

He could feel her breath on his skin.

“I’ll take her to bed,” Harry said. “She looks half-asleep already. Are you going to be okay for a second?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Andromeda said as she stumbled into the flat and landed on the couch.

Harry carried Tonks towards his bedroom and as he was about to put her down on his bed, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He watched as she licked her lips.

“You look like the man, I like,” she slurred. “He is a right bastard, I am so cute and pretty, but he doesn’t want me. It’s his fault I’m drunk.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t even have time to say anything before he felt her grabbing his head and pulling it down towards her lips. She smelled like oranges. It was a fresh scent, which he found utterly attractive. Their lips met and before Harry could comprehend, what had just happened, her lips were gone once more. She was sleeping in his arms with her arms around his neck.

“Seriously,” Harry muttered to himself. “You just do as you please.”

He gently put her down on the bed, where she stirred trying to pull off her pants. Harry helped taking off her boots and jeans but left her with the rest of her clothes on. He pulled over his blanket and caressed her hair before trying to get up again. He felt her hand grabbing his own for a second before she fell into a deep slumber.

Harry shook his head before leaving the bedroom with the lights turned off. He was going to bring her a glass of water and put it on the nightstand.

Harry found Andromeda fiddling with the book, he had been reading just a moment ago. He got a glass from his cupboard and filled it with water. He didn’t see the way her gaze was following him as he walked back to the bedroom with it.

He walked over and sat down next to her after putting a glass of water and a hangover potion next to Tonks’s sleeping figure.

“What are you up to, Andromeda?” Harry asked as he looked at her.

“I liked it more, when you called me Andy,” she said.

“Andromeda,” Harry repeated. “What is going on?”

“It is as I told you, we are too far from my home and neither of us could apparate without splinching,” Andromeda said. “Why are you reading this?”

“I like children’s stories,” Harry said. “They remind me of good times.”

“You know, I grew up reading this book,” Andromeda said. “This very same book.”

“Would you like some tea?” Harry asked.

“That sounds lovely,” Andromeda said, still flipping the pages of the book in front of her.

Harry got up and began making two mugs of tea for them.

He put the mugs down in front of them.

“You still remember, how I like my tea,” Andromeda said.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Harry said. “Andromeda, what are you up to?”

“Why do you keep insisting, that I am up to something?” she said.

“Because right now you are leaning your head on my shoulder,” Harry pointed out.

Andromeda didn’t move from her position.

“You know, I really do fancy you,” Andromeda whispered. “It’s not fair, that my daughter swooped in and laid claim to you.”

“Nobody has laid claim to me,” Harry said.

“Then kiss me,” she said, turning her head to look at him.

“Your daughter just kissed me,” Harry said. “While I was carrying her.”

“I don’t mind,” Andromeda said. “I want you.”

“Andromeda,” Harry tried.

“And you keep thinking, she hasn’t laid claim to you,” Andromeda pouted. “It’s because she is young and I am old.”

“No, it is not.”

“It is.”

Harry sighed. “Andromeda, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know what I want from you. I didn’t expect to fall for you. I didn’t expect you would have already slept with my daughter. I didn’t expect that it didn’t bother me at all.”

Harry tried to move away but a strong grip on his shirt made it impossible for him to move. He looked down and spotted Andromeda’s arm wrapped half-way around him.

“We both like you,” Andromeda said. “And you don’t want either of us.”

“It’s not like that,” Harry tried to explain. “It’s just…”

“She is a colleague and I am the mother of a woman; you have had sex with,” Andromeda huffed.

“Well… yes,” Harry said despondently.

Harry felt something soft touching his cheek.

“Andromeda,” Harry exclaimed.

“Shush,” she smiled a little sadly. “It’s not like it was on the lips.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that. He sipped quietly on his mug of tea. He had never been put in a situation like this before. Soon, he heard the soft breathing of a sleeping woman leaning against him. He looked down and saw that her arm had relaxed around his waist. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She looked amazing and vulnerable and a little sad.

It pained Harry’s heart, that he brought sadness to both of these women, who had intruded on his life.

He slowly put down his empty mug of tea. He spotted that Andromeda hadn’t even touched her own. The old book was about to fall out of her lap, so he took it and put it on the table before he bowed down and lifted her from his couch and carried her into his bed and put her down next to her daughter. He helped her out of her jeans, the same way he had done with Nymphadora, and caressed her hair the same way. He noticed a faint smile on her face.

He brought another glass of water and a second hangover potion, before he quietly muttered goodnight before closing the door behind him.

Alone in his living room, Harry released a loud sigh. He would have to sleep on the couch tonight it seemed.

He poured out the remaining mug of tea into the sink and cleaned them before he grabbed an extra blanket from his backpack. The apartment space in the bag was empty. Every piece of furniture had already been moved to the flat.

 _I should get a second bed in there,_ Harry thought to himself as he rested his body on the couch.


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokay!
> 
> Got a small hangover <3
> 
> Here is a chapter <3
> 
> Love ya all
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

*Thud*

“Ow…” Harry exclaimed as he fell off the couch and landed on the floor. “Right…”

He blinked and grabbed his glasses from the coffee table next to him.

“I wonder if they woke up from the noise.

*Bang*

The sound of a door being thrown open sounded out in the apartment.

Harry rose from the floor to spot a half-naked Nymphadora with her wand in her hand and a sickly yellowish green hair colour.

“Good morning,” Harry said calmly.

“What was tha –” she began before she managed to look down her body and spotted her lack on jeans.

She screamed and ran back into the bedroom.

“Sorry, I just fell off the couch,” Harry shouted after her.

“Are you alright?” Harry heard Andromeda’s sleepy voice from the room.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Take your time, I’ll begin breakfast. Coffee for the both of you?”

“That would be lovely.”

Harry spotted Andromeda’s face poking out of the doorframe. She looked impressively okay compared to her daughter.

“There are two hangover potions in there,” Harry said. “Please also drink the water next to them.”

“Thank you,” Andromeda gave him a weak smile. “How did we get here?”

“You don’t remember?” Harry smiled. “I guess, you both were rather drunk last night.”

“Did something happen?” Andromeda frowned.

“What are you imagining, Andromeda?” Harry teased.

“Well, some men would probably be ecstatic at the opportunity of ‘handling’ a pair of mother and daughter,” Andromeda teased back.

“Nothing like that happened,” Harry said calmly. “Nymphadora fell asleep as soon as she got here, and you soon followed.”

“Oh,” Andromeda pulled her head back from the door and disappeared.

Harry went to the kitchen and began making a big pot of coffee for the two Tonks women.

“Do not call me Nymphadora,” Tonks’s voice sounded from behind him.

Harry turned around and spotted that her hair had turned red.

“What is up with your hair?” Harry asked. “It seems a little much to constantly change it with a colour changing charm.”

“Wait… what?” Tonks asked.

“Isn’t that how you keep changing your hair colour?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m a metamorphmagus,” Tonks said, slumping into a chair at the table.

“A shapeshifter, that’s rare,” Harry exclaimed. “Must be nice on the job.”

“That’s it?” Tonks looked surprised.

“Why would it be something more?” Harry looked confused.

“It’s… nothing.”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged and turning around to continue the preparation for breakfast.

As soon as the coffee was ready Harry poured three mugs and put down two of them on the table.

“Sugar? Milk?”

“No, that’s alright,” Tonks said quickly.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to spot Andromeda, who looked like she had freshened up before getting to the kitchen.

“Thank you for letting us stay,” Andromeda said.

“It was nothing, Andromeda, we are friends after all.”

“I am a little disappointed in you,” Andromeda said with a hint of a tease. “I wouldn’t have minded if you had taken advantage of us. Nymphadora wouldn’t have minded either.”

“Andromeda, please.”

“Mum!”

Harry and Tonks were in unison.

“Tsk,” was all the two of them got in response.

“It would have been weird now,” Harry said calmly. “And it would have interfered with Nymphadora’s and my work relation. It is…”

Tonks was just about to flare up again, but the flash of red in her hair turned into a mousy brown instead as she deflated into her coffee.

Andromeda observed her daughter’s reaction and felt a hint of sympathy for her daughter.

“You are sure nothing happened, Harry,” Andromeda asked seriously this time.

“Nothing,” Harry replied.

_Except for the fact that Nymphadora kissed me on the lips and you wanted to do it as well._

There was a knock on the door.

Harry looked at it in surprise.

“Do I need a do not disturb sign on my door?” he joked.

That got a laugh from Andromeda, but Tonks could only manage a weak laugh and a rather panicked look in her eyes.

“Do you mind?” Harry asked to the two women.

“Who do you think it is?” Tonks asked before her mother could agree.

“Sirius and – or Hermione,” Harry said. “They are the only other people living in the building. We have shared breakfast on weekends before. They might be inviting me.”

“Go ahead,” Andromeda said, before her daughter could respond negatively.

Harry wiped off his hands and walked to the door.

Tonks looked at her mother, trying to get her attention. Thankfully, she succeeded.

“Mum! What are you doing?” Tonks whispered.

“It would be more suspicious if he didn’t answer the door,” Andromeda said calmly. “And it is not like, you or I have anything to hide.”

Tonks felt an even deeper sense of loss at those words.

 _Do I want to have something to hide?_ She asked herself. _Do I actually want people to misunderstand something between me and Harry? Nonsense._

Harry opened the door to find that in this instance it was the “and” option as both Hermione and Sirius stood on the other side of the door.

“Breakfast!” Sirius exclaimed as he sniffed the air.

“Come on in,” Harry laughed. “I already have guests.”

“Oooooh,” Sirius tried to look over Harry’s shoulder. “Last night’s conquest.”

“Shut it, Scrooge,” Harry grinned. “Nothing of the sort. Andromeda and Nymphadora dropped by and I invited them for breakfast.”

Hermione looked hesitant at the news, that Harry had women visiting.

“Cousin Andy,” Sirius barged into the room.

“Good morning, Sirius,” Andromeda smiled. “What a lovely thing you have going for you here.”

“Yes,” Sirius smiled. “Good morning Dora.”

“Morning,” Tonks muttered.

“Come on in, Hermione,” Harry smiled at her. “The more the merrier.”

“You are sure, I am not intruding?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Nonsense,” Harry smiled. “Sirius is the one intruding.”

Hermione smiled at the words.

“Alright then,” she said as she walked into the flat.

“Should I make the introductions?” Harry asked.

“Good morning, Tonks,” Hermione said brightly.

“Morning, Hermione,” Tonks said.

“I didn’t know, you two knew each other,” Harry said with a hint of surprise.

“We were both part of the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius was too, this is actually the old headquarters,” Hermione informed him.

“What’s that?” Harry asked interestedly.

“It was a vigilante group the old fool Albus Dumbledore established during the war,” Andromeda said bitingly.

“Andy wasn’t a big fan of the man,” Sirius said.

“He was a good man,” Hermione defended.

“He recruited children into an army, so they could run off and die,” Andromeda bit back.

“Ladies,” Sirius tried.

“Shut it.”

The two women said in unison.

Harry looked puzzled at the argument.

“Well, Andromeda here is Nymphadora’s mum,” Harry said. “and this here is Hermione Granger, she works at the Ministry in the legal department.”

“I know, who she is,” Andromeda said as she returned to her coffee.

Harry shook his head, before opening his mouth.

“I would appreciate if you all could put aside your differences at my table,” he said.

He watched as the two women nodded to him and he gave them a beaming smile. He noticed that Tonks had gotten a little bit of colour into her hair, but it was still brown, but it was more vibrant now than it had been earlier.

Harry cracked more eggs and fried more beans, bacon and sausages for everyone. They soon descended into some safer topics at the table, like Andromeda’s new job and what Sirius and Hermione had been up to, changing laws and closing loopholes.

Suddenly a question popped into his head, led on by the topic of routing out the corruption at the Ministry.

“I noticed," Harry said. "That the contract I signed with the Auror Office didn’t force me into being bound by the Ministry’s laws.”

“What do you mean bound?” Andromeda asked.

“At MACUSA we all signed a blood contract, which bound our loyalty to the Magical Congress,” Harry said. “If disloyalty was displayed, like bringing inside information out or spying was registered by the contract it would make people display the symptoms of magical exhaustion. They would faint and feel sickly. It was rather effective.”

Harry noticed that Hermione had gotten a thoughtful look on her face. Sirius was watching her; it was obvious to everybody that Hermione was the brains of the operation.

“It could work,” Hermione said slowly. “It would have been impossible for Death Eaters to infiltrate into the Ministry. If the contract was bound to the laws being passed rather than the current Minister.”

“Dumbledore’s Order wouldn’t have been able to infiltrate either,” Andromeda said with a hint of satisfaction.

“That is true,” Hermione nodded. “It shouldn’t be necessary for that to be needed either.”

“If you think it is a good idea then reach out to my mother,” Harry said. “She was part of the team creating the contracts twenty years ago.”

“Lily did?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Dad brags about how she was the one to think of the idea.”

“Why would Lily do that?” Andromeda asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged as he placed plates of food on the table. He waved his wand and fruit was being cut and turned into a fruit salad which was also placed on the table.

“This looks amazing, kid,” Sirius gaped. “Are you sure, you shouldn’t have become a chef?”

“Or a housewife?” Andromeda added.

“Well, then marry me,” Harry joked back.

“Be careful, what you wish for,” Andromeda said with a flirtatious glint in her eye.

“Andy!”

“Mum!”

Hermione blushed and looked down at the table.

“Andromeda,” Harry sighed. “I do quite like my current job. Also please think of Nymphadora, she wouldn’t want me to be her stepdad.”

“Fine, I will give up on you,” Andromeda raised her hands in surrender.

 _Harry as my stepdad?_ Tonks thought to herself. _That sounds like one of those horrible muggle-pornographies._

The food was soon devoured by the five people. Hermione was the first to get up and leave after their meal. She said, she was going to research, how to make a contract like that.

“I got a couple of days off,” Harry said suddenly. “I have no idea what to do with them.”

“I would have loved to accompany you to show you around,” Andromeda said. “But I am afraid I have a nightshift tonight, so I really should get going and take a nap before work.”

“It was lovely, Andromeda,” Harry said as he hugged her. “You feeling alright?”

“Disappointed still,” she whispered sultrily into his ear. “I feel like, I have missed my best chance to make a move.”

Harry just shook his head ruefully as they moved away from each other.

“Well, dear, I’ll see you at our next dinner,” Andromeda hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

“See you, Mum,” Tonks said back.

“I should probably go look over the Black research,” Sirius stretched his body. “The family had a thing for Blood magic. The whole purity. They discovered a lot of things except for the proof that purity had an effect on magical power.”

Harry gave the old man a hug and waved as he walked out of the flat. He then turned to the last remaining person in the flat.

“And what are your plans, Nymphadora?” Harry asked.

“Don’t call me that,” Tonks said with a little fierceness.

“Why?” Harry asked as he sat down again.

“I hate my name, it’s stupid,” she huffed.

“I think it sounds lovely,” Harry said casually. “What would you like me to call you instead?”

“Tonks,” she said.

“Tonks, it is then,” Harry smiled neutrally.

“You sure nothing happened last night?” Tonks asked nervously.

“You two showed up around two in the morning,” Harry narrated. “You could hardly stand on your feet; Andromeda wasn’t doing much better.”

“Did we wake you up?”

“No, no,” Harry said. “I was reading a book.”

“Oh, good,” Tonks sighed in relief.

“After hearing Andromeda’s excuse for your sudden appearance, I carried you to bed and helped you out of your jeans,” Harry said.

“You did what?!”

“I helped you out of your jeans,” Harry repeated calmly. “It would have been uncomfortable to sleep with them on.”

“Thanks,” Tonks blushed.

“Then I got you a glass of water and a hangover potion,” Harry continued.

“I think, I remember that,” Tonks said. “I remember being carried and…”

The sight of a woman blushing not only with her face, but also with her hair. A sight few men will ever be able to see.

“I ki-ki-kisssed you!” she rose to her feet, but she must have stumbled over the fallen chair, because Harry had to catch her in his arms before she hurt herself.

“You calm yet?” Harry whispered into her ear.

Memories of that night surfaced into Tonks’s mind, she had tried to forget the feeling of safety, that Harry was able to give her. The firmness of his arms and chest felt secure and _right_ to her body as she sniffed the scent he was carrying.

She blushed even more as she tried to gather her footing, she didn’t want to move away, but she didn’t want to stay in his embrace either.

“I’m alright now,” Tonks said.

She felt the coldness and loss when Harry’s arms were pulled from around her waist.

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Yes, you did kiss me, but you were barely conscious. It doesn’t count. Please have a seat again.”

Tonks nodded mechanically and picked up the chair from the floor. She had only just bent down when a wave of dizziness hit her, and she felt the residue of last night hit her head.

It felt right, when Harry’s arms snaked around her waist from behind and he pulled her close to his chest. She relaxed into him and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

“You are not alright,” Harry murmured softly next to her ear. “Did you drink the hangover potion?”

Tonks regretted not doing it, she had felt alright when she had woken up.

“It must have been the adrenaline,” she mumbled as she rested against him. “I…”

She felt Harry bow down a little and soon she was being lifted in his arms.

“Put me down,” she argued weakly.

“I will not allow you to hurt yourself, where I can see it.”

Harry’s baritone voice sounded caring in her mind. Her eyes were still closed. She was certain that if she opened them the world would start spinning around her. It didn’t as long as she was in Harry’s arms.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“I’ll put you back in bed and make sure, that you sleep some more,” Harry said simply.

They descended into silence as Harry moved into his bedroom and softly lowered her down unto the bed.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Tonks asked.

It was scary not being able to open her eyes without feeling sick, but somehow the knowledge that Harry was next to her made everything alright.

Harry didn’t answer her immediately, because he didn’t know the answer to her question. He had no idea, why he was being so nice and caring towards her. Somehow seeing her almost hurt herself made him feel a twinge of worry in his heart. He could not explain, why that happened. He just knew, that if he watched her get hurt it would hurt him the same.

“Harry you there?” he heard her sleepy and weak voice.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Harry said.

“Could you maybe… you know… pat my head?” Tonks asked in a tiny voice.

Harry chuckled. There was something endearing about her childlike behaviour even though she was the big Senior Auror at work.

“Of course,” Harry said as he sat down next to her.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested next to him.

“Mmhm, that’s nice,” Tonks murmured softly. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly.

He watched as Tonks opened her eyes. He barely managed to move away from her before she threw up all over herself and the bed.

Harry wrinkled his nose.

“I’m… so… sorry,” Tonks stammered. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Shhh,” Harry said caressing her hair. “It’s alright.”

Tonks had begun crying.

“Come on,” Harry said. “Let’s get you into the shower.”

Tonks nodded through the sniffling and the crying. Harry pulled her out of the bed and lifted her sick covered body into the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry,” Tonks kept apologizing.

“It’s really okay,” Harry tried to comfort her. “It’s not like I haven’t done that myself.”

“Bu-bu-but…”

“Shush,” Harry said softly as he helped her out of her clothes. The smell was terrible, so he didn’t have time to appreciate the curves of her erotic body before he helped her into the shower.

He heard the sound of water getting turned on and hitting her body.

“It would be better if you sat down until you feel the world has stopped spinning,” Harry said through the curtain.

The only response he got was more crying.

“I’ll go put your clothes in the washing machine,” Harry said. “I’ll bring you a set of my home clothes for you to wear.”

He got an affirmative sound from the shower. He picked up the clothes from the floor and got the sheets and everything from the bedroom. He opened up a window to ventilate the smell. It didn’t take long for him and with the help of magic the only clue left that something had happened was the running washing machine, and the set of fresh clothes for the crying woman still in the shower.

“You alright in there?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

Harry noticed that her voice sounded hoarse.

“Okay,” Harry said. “I have put the clothes down outside. I also brought you a pair of my boxers. No worries they are all clean.”

“Thanks,” the weak voice said in return.

“No problem,” Harry said. “I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

Tonks heard the door to the bathroom closing behind Harry and she finally let completely loose. This morning had turned into her worst nightmare. She had woken up in Harry’s bed, her mother next to her. She had kissed him in her drunken stupor. Harry had tried to deny it until she had confronted him with it. She had stumbled and felt pathetic and sick. She had been sick in his bed. She had needed him to help her out of her clothes.

She felt horrible. It was her worst nightmare. It wasn’t like she didn’t notice the look Hermione had kept sending Harry. She had also noticed the seriousness which her mother showed towards the man. She did not for one second believe that her mother did not mean it, when she joked about marrying him.

The worst part about everything was that she wasn’t even sure if she had a chance with him. She had already realised her own feelings for him the night before. That was why she had gotten so drunk. She just wanted to forget all about him. What wouldn’t he think about her now?

She had almost thrown up on him. She had never felt worse in her life. This was worse than her break up with Remus. This had left her with no dignity at all. She had always prided herself on being in control of her life.

She had had more than one wizard wanting her for her abilities. That was also why she had kept it quiet towards the one wizard, who didn’t know her as Tonks the Metamorphmagus. To him, she had been _just Tonks_.

Now she was Tonks, the vomiting witch. She felt like running away. She probably should. She felt her head clearing up a bit, but she was still feeling a little dizzy. She turned off the water. She felt clean even if her mouth was still full of a bad taste.

She pulled away the curtain and looked at the orderly pile of clothes on the toilet. There was a towel hanging across the sink. She dried herself off and began dressing, when she spotted a piece of paper on the little shelf under the mirror.

_A fresh toothbrush if you want it._

She smiled a little sadly at the thoughtfulness of the man, who had rejected her. Her logic understood why he said, they couldn’t be together, but she didn’t want to agree. It was not fair. She had completely fallen for him. She felt the soft clothes on her skin. She felt like a child in the oversized clothes. She had to tie the sweatpants tight around her waist and roll them up a little.

She picked up the blue toothbrush.

_It’s the same colour as my hair was that night._

A small smile surfaced on her face. She brushed her teeth until she couldn’t taste the vomit in her mouth. She rinsed put down the toothbrush next to the emerald green one before she walked out of the bathroom.

“You okay?” Harry’s concerned voice hit her ear.

“Yeah, I’m still tired,” she said weakly.

She had made sure that her eyes didn’t look overly puffy or red.

“Go on, you can sleep on the bed,” Harry said.

“Could you…” she felt stupid for asking.

“Of course,” Harry closed the book in his hand.

“What are you reading?” she asked.

“Tales of Beedle the Bard,” Harry said.

“Oh, my mum used to read me ‘The Fountain of Fair Fortune’ whenever I was sick,” Tonks said before thinking about it.

“I like that one too,” Harry said. “Do you want me to read it to you, while you fall asleep?”

Tonks blushed before nodding her head a little.

Harry’s laugh was tantalizing and magnetic as he walked next to her and put his arm around her waist to stabilize her footing. She leaned into his chest as he led her into the bed once more. She saw that he had changed the white linens into dark blue ones.

She laid down on the bed and Harry sat down next to her. She found herself comfortably resting her head on his lap. She wanted to see how far he would indulge her. She would push it until he showed his boundaries. She felt his hand running through her hair as his low baritone began reading the children’s story to her. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and soon she found herself sleeping more deeply than she had since the war.

Harry was only half-way through the second challenge the three witches and Sir Luckless were facing, when he found that Tonks had fallen asleep next to him. He closed the book and put it on the nightstand. She was a mystery to him.

He would never had let anyone else intrude on him, like he let her. It was puzzling to him as he watched the content look on her small face. He couldn’t for the life of him comprehend, why he let her stay. He just felt the need to make her life better. It made him happy when she smiled, it had made him anxious when she felt sick. There hadn’t even been a different choice than the one he had followed. He _had_ to help her.

He sighed loudly to himself. This mysterious creature had managed to pass any defence, he kept around himself. Harry had never been a trusting person. The constant name-calling and exclusion based on his accent at Ilvermorny. The jealousy of his constant high performance. He had gotten all of the four statues to light up. It was so rare that everyone had known who “the British Kid” was within a week. It was the only time they had known his name throughout seven years. The only ones who remembered that his name was Harry was Sally. Even the Professors only called him Potter.

His understanding of a first name had turned into intimacy. He could only call the people close to him by their first name, so it was baffling to him that the woman sleeping on his thigh would have such an aversion to her own name.

The amount of people, he felt comfortable to be on a first name basis could be counted on his fingers. In fact there were only eight.

His Mum and Dad, Sirius, Andromeda, Hermione, Katie… Tonks and Sally.

Harry smiled ruefully at the lack of male names on that list. Five of them were even flirting with him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His hand hadn’t stopped moving, when he heard the doorbell once more.

 _My doorbell is more popular than I had ever expected,_ Harry thought to himself as he carefully made sure that Tonks was comfortable before he quietly slipped out of the bed.

He opened the door and was dumbfounded.

“Harry!”

The blonde woman in front of him, who was shouting his name was the one person, he had not expected to see on his doorstep.

Sally Wilson, his friend from Ilvermorny was standing there with a large suitcase in her hand.


	6. Past Present Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Perverts and Peepers <3
> 
> I am back at it again with another chapter! <3
> 
> Well enjoy <3
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry’s mouth was wide open as he watched his best friend smiling up at him. She looked the same. She sounded the same. She was the same. Sally Wilson had for some reason showed up in London almost two months after Harry had arrived in the country.

“Surprised to see me?” she smiled mischievously.

There was one thing you’d need to know about Sally Wilson. The thing was that, she and Harry were obviously best friends and their adventures during Ilvermorny would be the stuff of legends if someone sat down to write it. No, the thing to remember about Sally is that half her research since she first became Harry’s friend had turned into the products on the shelves in Potter’s Pranks. Sally Wilson was as wild as her last name suggested.

“Yes,” Harry admitted.

“Ugh, you sound completely British already,” Sally wrinkled her nose in mock-disgust.

“What are you doing here, Sally?” Harry asked as he stepped back to let her into his flat.

“Nice, apartment, you got here,” Sally said, whistling appreciatively.

“Sally…” Harry’s voice had a hint of a threat to it.

“Fine,” Sally slumped down on the couch. “I was bored in the States without you. So, I talked to your parents, I quit teaching at Ilvermorny and I moved to Britain. I would have come earlier but the immigration process is terrible for an American like me. Not like one of those dual citizens, who can get in automatically.”

“You quit your job?” Harry asked incredulously. “Why would you do that?”

“I told you,” Sally pouted. “I was bored!”

“We aren’t kids anymore,” Harry chided her. “You can’t just move halfway across the world because you are bored.”

“You did that,” Sally fired back. “You travelled halfway across the world.”

“It was not the same,” Harry said. “I got stonewalled at the Auror Office.”

“Like you couldn’t have just become a Professor like me at Ilvermorny,” Sally said. “You could have been a full-teaching Professor and not a part-teaching-part-researcher one like me.”

“I don’t want to teach,” Harry said.

“Yeah right,” Sally rolled her eyes. “You spent the past half of our time at Ilvermorny making sure that the Wampuses got better scores than the Horned Serpents on average. You do realize that my house was the supposedly scholar ones, right?”

“Fine, fine,” Harry said. “I could teach, and you are right I did enjoy it. Still, I love being an Auror.”

“Whatever you tell yourself, you adrenaline junkie,” Sally giggled.

“So that’s it?” Harry rubbed his forehead. “You suddenly going to live and work here?”

“Yup!” Sally smiled brightly.

Harry sighed loudly.

“Did you miss me?” Sally asked a little nervously.

“Of course I did, Sal,” Harry said pulling her up into a tight hug. “I missed you loads.”

“Stop – Hmpf… argh… you big barbarian, you are crushing me,” Sally struggled in his hug.

“Sorry,” Harry said as he quickly let her go.

“Seriously, do you treat all women this way?” Sally pouted.

“You know, I don’t,” Harry laughed. “So, what is your plan?”

“I’m looking for a place to stay,” Sally said. “I was hoping, I could crash on your couch until I found something small and affordable.”

“One second,” Harry said.

He waved his wand and sent a Patronus message out the door.

“What was that about?” Sally asked.

“If I am correct, I might be able to find you a flat for two-hundred Galleons a month,” Harry said.

“Really?” Sally’s eyes looked positively bright. “Also, _apartment._ Not _flat_.”

“That’s what they are called here,” Harry laughed. “So, until I get a message back want something to eat?”

“Yeah,” Sally nodded. “I’m starving.”

“Great,” Harry said. “Give me a minute to shower and we can go tour London for some food.”

“You don’t have work today?” Sally asked. “You are not still unemployed, right?”

“No, no,” Harry said quickly. “Fully-fledged British Auror. Team leader gave me a couple of days off before our next big mission.”

“Oh, good,” Sally smiled. “Is it better here?”

“Work is,” Harry nodded. “Of course, I miss Mum and Dad, but Uncle Sirius is fun. My colleagues are loads better.”

“Have any women latched on to you?” Sally asked threateningly.

“A few,” Harry teased.

“Get rid of them,” Sally said. “They are not getting a piece of you before I, your official best friend, gives them the SW seal of approval.”

“Shut it,” Harry laughed. “Beer in the fridge. Make yourself at home.”

“I will,” Sally smiled.

“Oh, also don’t go into the bedroom,” Harry said offhandedly.

“What? You hiding a woman or something?” Sally asked.

“Yup,” Harry said as he walked into the room.

Harry was a little surprised to find that Tonks hadn’t been woken up by Sally’s rather boisterous voice. She was loud in that American way, where she didn’t even realize, she was being loud.

Harry found a piece of parchment and scribbled down that his friend Sally from America had dropped by and they would be heading out into London. He found himself a nice set of No-Maj clothes to wear and went to the bathroom.

“You really have a woman in there?” Sally was standing on the opposite side of the door.

“Yup,” Harry said putting the emphasis on the “p”. “She’s sleeping too, so don’t go waking her up.”

Harry stepped past Sally and didn’t see the thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the closed door.

Harry had a quick shower and donned his fresh set of clothes, his contacts and made sure he was looking presentable before strapping his wand into the inside of his coat.

He walked out of the bathroom.

“New earring,” Sally commented. “I liked the one with the fang more.”

“Lost that one,” Harry said.

“How can you lose an earring?” Sally sighed more than she asked.

“Shall we?” Harry asked. “We’ll know later if you can get the last flat in the building.”

“Sure,” Sally smiled as she hooked her arm around Harry’s as he led them out of the door.

Tonks woke late in the afternoon. Her stomach was feeling emptier now than when she had fallen asleep.

“Harry?” she called, but there was no one who answered.

She rose from the bed and felt a lot better than before she had fallen asleep. She turned on the light and found the piece of parchment on the nightstand.

“Who is Sally? What is she to him?” she muttered out loudly. “I wonder if my clothes are done.”

She moved to the washing machine and found them still in there.

_How long have they been gone?_

Tonks grabbed her clothes and hung them over the back of Harry’s chairs while she continuously cast drying charms on them to get them to dry faster. She spotted the large suitcase standing next to the couch.

“Sally, huh?” Tonks muttered to herself as she felt up her clothes to see if they were dry enough to wear.

She found that they were dry enough to wear even if they were still a little damp. She would rather not be here, when Harry and the so-called Sally returned. She didn’t even know what she herself was to Harry. She didn’t know what Hermione was to Harry. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t feel threatened by the brunette, who was living in the same building. Hermione had so many more opportunities to meet with Harry in a context, where the man wouldn’t be so infuriatingly professional.

She even thought about moving into the building to be closer to Harry. The flat was around the same size as her current one on Carnaby Street.

 _No, that is insane,_ Tonks thought to herself.

She quickly stripped out of Harry’s clothes and put on her own, she was just about to put Harry’s clothes into the washing machine when she heard the lock in the door click. She dropped everything in her hands and froze.

Harry opened the door to his flat after a good afternoon having been spent accompanying Sally to sightsee the No-Maj side of London. It was getting closer to dinner. They had decided to head back, so Sally could eat “the best cooking east of the Midwest”.

Harry opened the door to find Tonks standing in his kitchen wearing her own clothes looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Harry sent her a smile.

“You feeling better?”

The only response he got was a hurried nod before she quickly bowed down to pick up the clothes on the floor. Harry noticed that she was too hurried with her motions and the position of her feet would make her fall on her face if she stood up quickly too, so he hurried forward to try and catch the unbelievably clumsy woman before that exact thing happened. The only problem was the fact that he was too late to catch her.

Picturing everything happening in slow motion, Harry took his steps twice his usual length. Tonks clawed for the dropped clothes and rushed to stand up while still standing on one of the trouser legs which was pulled out from under her feet making her entire posture wobble. Sally was looking at them with confusion from the doorframe. Tonks tried to overcompensate and lean forward catching one foot behind her other leg. Harry had moved right in front of her but his own posture left him with little stability. Tonks fell forward into Harry’s chest, knocking both of them down with a pile of clothes in between their faces.

A loud laugh filled the room as Sally bent over holding her sides.

“What the hell is this? A romantic comedy?” she managed to say in between her fits of laughter. “You two look so stupid.”

Tonks froze and blushed as she quickly pulled the clothes away from Harry’s face.

“Ha… ha…” Harry said sarcastically from his position under Tonks. “Would you mind?”

“Sorry,” Tonks mumbled as she tried to stand up.

Tried being the operative word. She had managed to knee Harry in the crotch, making him cry out in pain.

“Sorry,” she said hastily as Sally laughed even harder.

Tonks finally got up and Harry got back up as well.

“It’s fine,” Harry grimaced. “Don’t mind it.”

“Seriously,” Sally said after taking a few deep breaths.

“Tonks, Sally, Sally, Tonks,” Harry introduced them.

“Here,” Tonks handed him his clothes.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “I’ll go put these away.”

 _No, no, no, no,_ Tonks panicked in her mind. _Don’t leave me alone with her._

Harry turned around and left the two of them alone in the room.

“Hi there,” Sally said, moving forward with an outstretched hand. “Sally Wilson, Best Friend Extraordinaire.”

“Tonks, Colleague,” Tonks said trying to hide the bitterness in her voice from being nothing more than Harry’s colleague.

“Colleague, huh?” Sally said, looking Tonks up and down. “That’s surprising.”

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked.

“Harry wouldn’t bring home a colleague,” Sally said with some finality.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Tonks challenged.

“I suppose, you are,” Sally said. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Tonks didn’t get to answer before Harry was back.

“You are welcome to stay,” Harry shrugged casually. “I’ll be making Sally’s favourite.”

Tonks debated with herself. On one hand she really didn’t feel comfortable intruding on Harry and Sally, while not knowing the type of relationship the two had with each other. On the other hand, she wouldn’t be able to find out if she fled like this.

“Oh please, do stay,” Sally said. “I’d love to talk to someone about how Harry is here.”

Tonks nodded reluctantly.

“Amazing,” Sally said clapping her hands.

“Dinner for three, order received,” Harry saluted.

Tonks and Sally sat down at the table still unsure what the other one was to Harry.

“Girl talk?” Sally asked quietly.

“Girl talk,” Tonks nodded.

“Harry, can we use your bedroom?”

“What are you two up to?” Harry frowned.

“Nothing,” Sally said as she grabbed Tonks’s hand pulling her towards the bedroom.

Harry watched as the two women disappeared from his sight.

Sally pulled Tonks all the way to the bedroom and pushed her inside before she closed the door behind her.

“What are you actually to Harry?” Sally asked pointedly.

The sweet playful exterior was gone from her demeanour.

“I am his colleague,” Tonks said. “Harry’s father’s friend from Hogwarts Sirius is Harry’s surrogate uncle. That same Sirius is also my Mum’s cousin. They stayed at my Mum’s place while they remodelled this building. So I guess I am something like 2nd or 3rd surrogate cousin?”

“That is not what I mean,” Sally said. “Maybe it would be better to ask what Harry is to _you?_ ”

“I could ask you the same,” Tonks said. “Who are you to Harry?”

“I am his first crush and his best friend from Ilvermorny,” Sally said with pride.

“Why aren’t you together then?” Tonks asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Sally fired back.

“Then it should be none of your business, what I am to Harry and what he is to me,” Tonks said defiantly.

“Fine,” Sally huffed. “If you want it to be that way.”

“I do,” Tonks said.

Sally turned around and opened the door, not in the slightest showing their brief conversation on her face. She was full smiles and playful once more. It was vexing, how well she handled her emotions.

Tonks tried her best not to show her feelings of turmoil, which were raging inside of her.

“You two finished?” Harry asked with his back turned towards them.

“Yes,” Sally said brightly. “I have a feeling Tonks and I are going to be good friends.”

“That’s great,” Harry said, sounding honestly relieved.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “We will have loads to talk about.”

The underlying fight between the two women raged as Harry cooked dinner. Tonks would try to ask what Sally’s purpose was in coming to Britain and sometimes even insinuating she should have stayed in the US. Sally on the other hand would try to make it clear to Tonks that she shouldn’t take advantage of Harry’s kindness and that Harry didn’t need Tonks.

Tonks was certain, that this little blond bimbo (conveniently forgetting that Sally was an accomplished researcher and professor) had chased Harry across the ocean.

Sally was certain, that this blue haired tramp (conveniently forgetting that Tonks was a Senior Auror and therefore responsible for people’s lives) had barged into Harry’s life, taking advantage of the fact that he wouldn’t have known anyone, when he arrived.

Harry didn’t notice the tension as both women kept all of their backhanded compliments so hidden, that even a Slytherin would know they were being insulted.

Harry served the two of them a creamy pasta dish with mushrooms and poured them a glass of chilled chardonnay to accompany the food. Tonks had wanted to decline the alcohol as the memories of last night were still fresh in her mind, but she wasn’t about to be one-upped by Sally.

Harry, however only poured them one glass each before putting the rest of the bottle away.

“Awe… Are you holding out on me, Harry?” Sally playfully pouted.

“You are a menace, when you drink,” Harry said. “I am not spending the night holding your hair again, while you pray to the porcelain god.”

“I can handle my alcohol,” Sally said sounding offended.

“What ever makes you able to sleep at night,” Harry teased. “Also, Tonks had a big night last night and should probably not be drinking either.”

Tonks felt as embarrassed as she hoped Sally felt, when Harry told her embarrassing thing.

“Fine, Harry Potter knows best,” Sally groaned. “You used to be fun.”

“Your seventeenth birthday,” Harry said calmly.

“Don’t you dare!” Sally said.

“The night, you got dumped,” Harry continued.

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point,” Sally groaned.

 _The night she got dumped?_ Tonks wanted to know everything about that.

“Sheesh, you pull no punches against your best friend,” Sally moaned.

“I wonder if Sirius is back,” Harry said.

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Sally is looking for a place to stay,” Harry said. “As far as I know Sirius still has an empty flat in this building.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. _I don’t want her to move in next to Harry._

“The rent is only two-hundred Galleons,” Sally smiled. “And the location is seriously good.”

 _I know it is,_ Tonks argued in her head. _It’s like what twenty steps from Harry’s door._

“Where do you live?” Sally asked.

“I have a place in Carnaby Street,” Tonks said.

“It’s a nice place too,” Harry complimented. “Good location, good size. Nice neighbourhood.”

Tonks felt a small bit of vindication when she spotted the small frown on Sally’s face.

The rest of the meal ended up being about Sally’s plans for her future. She was debating whether she should take up teaching again or find some place to do research. Harry explained that she had helped his dad make a lot of the joke-items for Potter’s Pranks in the States.

“Maybe the Weasley twins need a researcher,” Tonks said. “They own Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Sally grinned. “Their products any good?”

“The best in Britain,” Tonks said confidently.

“I guess, I’ll take Harry to check them out,” Sally said.

“I’ll come too,” Tonks said quickly. “I have a day off as well.”

Tonks was certain she heard Sally mutter “intruder” under her breath.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Let’s meet tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve then.”

“Sounds good,” Tonks smiled.

Sally smiled as well.

“Okay, I should get going,” Tonks said reluctantly.

“It was a pleasure,” Harry said as they both got up.

Tonks held Harry’s hug longer than she usually would have, but the feeling of Harry’s warmth was hard to resist and let go off.

She reluctantly let go of him as she grabbed her boots and put them on before grabbing her coat leaving the flat.

“All alone now,” Sally said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just pointing out that a young woman and a young man are all alone in this apartment,” Sally repeated.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said. “I’ll go check out whether Sirius is back yet.”

“Alright,” Sally said. “I’ll wait here, maybe snoop around for forgotten panties or other stuff left behind by your lovers.”

“I don’t have any lovers,” Harry said as he walked out the door.

“If you don’t have any lovers then what is Tonks?” Sally huffed after the door was closed.

Harry found Sirius in his flat looking over some of the research his family had made through the ages.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Sirius asked.

“Didn’t you get my messenger Patronus?” Harry asked.

“Oh, that,” Sirius scratched his head. “I was sure, I replied. Well it doesn’t matter. The contract is here. Blood quill it and the flat is your friend’s.”

“Thanks Sirius,” Harry smiled.

He quickly checked it over, but it was identical to his own. He took the key along with a blood quill and walked downstairs.

Harry did find Sally snooping around the flat, when he came back through the door.

“The flat is free,” Harry said. “You just need to sign here.”

“Is that a blood quill?” Sally grimaced. “I hate those things.”

“The contract is blood based. It keys your magical signature into the wards, so in the case of an intruder you won’t get blasted by the defences.”

“That sounds serious,” Sally paled.

“They just survived a war,” Harry shrugged. “Remember some of the stories I told you from my work. Some of the same type of nutters are still on the run here.”

“I’ll sign it,” Sally nodded. “What about guests?”

“People are generally allowed into the building, but there is a distinction between the flats and the common areas. The downstairs basement, you need to specify to the wards that your guests are allowed. Same as your own flat. The party room and the lounge room on the ground floor is open for everyone. However, they can be removed manually by activating the wards.”

“That’s some serious security,” Sally nodded.

“It is,” Harry said. “Sign the contract, don’t be a baby about it.”

“It hurts you know,” Sally complained but picked up the quill.

“I’ll get you a cold cloth to lessen the irritation,” Harry said as he walked towards the sink.

“Thank you, you are the best,” Sally said.

She breathed in deeply and quickly scratched her signature on the contract.

*Hiss*

“I know, I know,” Harry said handing her a cold wet cloth to cool the back side of her hand.

Sally pouted as she wrapped her hand in the cooling cloth.

“Look on the bright side, we are neighbours now,” Harry smiled.

“That’s true,” Sally said. “Thanks Harry. I was really worried about finding a place to live.”

“No worries,” Harry said. “That’s what best friends are for.”

Sally hugged Harry tightly.

“Shall we go check out your new place?” Harry asked.

“Mhmm,” Sally murmured.

They let go off each other and Harry grabbed her large suitcase.

“I guess it is expanded on the inside,” Harry said.

“Of course,” Sally said. “One of the compartments has all of my books and research. I’ll need a full room to fill up all of the bookshelves.”

Harry laughed. It was nice to see that Sally really hadn’t changed.

They spent the rest of the evening decorating Sally’s flat in spring colours and pulled out her bookcases to fill her living room. Like Harry’s backpack Sally had filled her entire life into a suitcase, so by the time they were done her bare flat was fully furnished.

“Thanks for the help,” Sally said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You know where to find me,” Harry said.

Tonks had arrived half an hour before the agreed time and was idly drinking a butterbeer in the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. She could not for the life of her fathom why she had strong-armed her way into this trip. It was something about the way Sally treated her, that made her feel threatened about her potential identity as something more than just Harry’s colleague. Her alarmbells had been ringing as soon as she had laid eyes on Sally the night before. She felt silly, so incredibly silly. She was a grown woman. She was even a good deal older than both Harry and Sally. It was not a good look for her.

Tonks sighed loudly before she took another sip of her butterbeer waiting for the other two to arrive. Time passed slowly. She was wearing her arguably best casual outfit for this outing. She knew that her ass looked amazing in these jeans and her t-shirt was just the right amount of tightness, so that it drew gazes to her chest. It was also short enough that it wouldn’t cover her stomach if she lifted her arms over her head. She might even have decided to slim down her waist a little and maybe add an innocent centimetre or two to her hips and bust size. Not enough for anyone but her to notice.

She felt stupid honestly.

The clock turned five minutes to twelve when the door opened from the muggle side of London.

“What a quaint place,” Tonks heard that dreaded voice from behind her.

“You’re here,” she said drawing attention to herself.

She enjoyed the elevator look Harry sent her. She felt proud that she could draw his attention like that.

“You’ve changed something,” Harry said plainly.

“What do you mean ‘she has changed something’?” Sally asked.

“Tonks is a metamorphmagus,” Harry said plainly. “She looks different, I can’t put my finger on it.”

Tonks felt a little panic rising in her chest.

 _How could he have noticed?_ She thought to herself. _Though it is nice that he noticed in a way._

Sally looked Tonks up and down and even walked a circle around her.

“Looks pretty much the same to me,” she said.

“Maybe, I am just overthinking things,” Harry shrugged. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” the two women said in unison.

“Alright,” Harry laughed. “This way.”

Sally was impressed by the hidden street.

“It’s a lot different than New York,” she said.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I quite like the way it is here.”

“How do you do in New York?” Tonks asked.

“The magical shops double as No-Maj shops,” Harry said. “It’s like the magical part is only shown if you show your wand. So, most shops are just known between magicals.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “That seems like a hassle.”

“It can be,” Harry said. “A lot of them have backyards you can apparate into.”

“Come on,” Sally said.

“Relax,” Harry laughed. “It’s not like the shop is going to disappear.”

“You never know,” Sally said knowingly. “It would be an amazing prank.”

“Yeah, and a terrible business idea.”

“Right,” Sally said. “Still, come on.”

“Does she always get this excited?” Tonks asked.

“Only when it comes to prank stuff,” Harry shrugged helplessly. “We better move quickly or she is surely going to get lost.”

Harry heard Tonks’s bell-like laughter and was stunned. It was one of the prettiest sounds in the world. He wished he could make sure that she was laughing for the rest of her life.

“This way,” Tonks said as she pulled on his arm.

“Coming,” Harry said.

Harry and Tonks found Sally standing in front of a massive shop window with all sorts of things flying around the display window.

“Okay, they have your Dad beat when it comes to catching people’s attention,” Sally said. “Hopefully, their products are as good as their advertisement.”

“I’m sure they are,” Harry said.

They walked into the store, which was like a firework display of colours.

“Tonks,” a red headed man said loudly.

“Hey Fred,” Tonks said. “Where’s George?”

“In the back,” Fred replied. “Who are your friends?”

“Harry Potter and Sally… ehm.”

“Wilson, Sally Wilson,” Sally said.

“Sally Wilson as in Sally Wilson from Potter’s Pranks?” Fred asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Sally said. “You know me?”

“We love your products,” Fred said. “Your charms work is amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“Wait, Potter? As in Potter’s Prank, Potter?” Fred asked.

“No, no, that would be my Dad,” Harry said quickly. “I don’t have any part in that.”

“Pranking must be in your blood,” Fred said.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Dad had quite the reputation as a prankster during his time at Hogwarts. He was part of a group calling themselves ‘The Marauders’.”

“Hold on,” Fred said. “If what you are saying is true then… this way.”

Harry looked at Tonks and Sally for some sort of clue but they both shrugged.

Harry followed Fred to the back of the store.

“Do you know what your Dad was called?” Fred asked as they moved behind the counter and into the research part of the store.

“Prongs,” Harry said. “Why?”

“Oh my god, George!”

“What?”

“Guess who this is?”

“How would I know?” George asked.

“It’s Prongs’s son!” Fred said excitedly.

“You serious?” George asked.

“Yeah! Son of James Potter from Potter’s Pranks.”

“Uhm… what is going on?” Harry asked more than a little confused.

“Right, sorry,” Fred said. “We owe our whole business to your father and his friends.”

“That makes no sense,” Harry said. “My dad has been in America since before I was born.”

“Show him George,” Fred said.

George found an old looking parchment and put his wand on it.

“ _I solemnly swear I am up to no good,_ ” George said.

Harry watched in astonishment as the parchment filled out with lines.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER’S MAP_

Harry looked at the parchment in astonishment.

Sally and Tonks took one glance at each other before they moved to separate parts of the store. They did not feel like speaking to each other. Tonks idly browsed some of the dream enchantments as she waited for Harry to be back.

It hadn’t taken long before Harry and the twins walked back into the store.

“Sally,” Harry called.

“What?” she asked.

“Come on, let me do the proper introduction,” Harry said. “This here is George Weasley the other half of our generations pranksters at Hogwarts.”

“Well, they have nothing on us, this generations Pranksters at Ilvermorny,” Sally said.

“Right, we can talk old stories later,” Harry said. “You decided whether you wanted a job here?”

“You serious?” George asked. “This is _the_ Sally Wilson.”

“I don’t know,” Sally said playfully.

“Oi,” Harry snapped her out of it. “Do you want a job or not?”

“Can I research whatever as long as it is prank related?” Sally asked seriously.

“What do you have in mind?” Fred asked.

“This and that,” Sally said. “Half-finished ideas and such.”

“Maybe you three should have a talk about it in the back?” Harry suggested.

“Probably a good idea,” George nodded.

“Sure,” Sally said. “I won’t be long.”

“We’ll be here in an hour,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Sally smiled. “Shall we boys?”

“Let’s go,” Fred nodded excitedly.

Harry watched as they walked up some stair in the back.

“That’s the way to the flat on top of the shop,” Tonks said. “They both live there for the moment.”

“Oh okay,” Harry said. “So, do you want to wait here or is there something else you want to do in the next hour?”

Tonks looked hesitantly at Harry. She liked the prank stuff as much as the next girl, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t grown out of that phase.

“I wouldn’t mind walking around,” Tonks said.

Her heart was beating faster than was seemingly humanly possible.

“Sounds good,” Harry said. “I haven’t actually seen much of Diagon Alley.”

“I’ll show you around,” Tonks said excitedly.

She spent the next hour showing Harry around the different shops. They got an icecream from Fortescue’s, Harry picked up a new book from Flourish and Blott’s. They spent a happy time together until Harry told her it was time to get back and pick up Sally.

“This was nice,” Tonks said.

“I agree,” Harry said.

They got back to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes at the same time as Sally was walking down the stairs.

“Got a job?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Sally smiled. “The pay is good and I have more freedom here than I did before.”

“Dad never told you what to make,” Harry said.

“No but Ilvermorny took so much time with the teaching,” Sally sighed. “Here I don’t have to worry about it.”

“I guess that is true,” Harry nodded. “Lunch?”

“Merlin yes,” Sally grinned.

“Tonks?” Harry asked.

“That would be nice,” Tonks nodded.

“Do you have any recommendation? My treat,” Harry said.

“I can pay for myself,” Tonks said.

“Yay, Harry’s treat,” Sally said at the same time.

The two women sent each other a measuring glance.

“This way,” Tonks said leading them down Diagon Alley.

They arrived at a small café where they found a table outside. The place was small but cosy and it was far enough away from the main part of the Alley to be inconspicuous.

Harry had always enjoyed the small hidden places rather than the big populated areas. This café suited his taste nicely.

“Great choice, Tonks,” Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I love it.”

Tonks sent a smug look towards Sally, who looked disgruntled at Harry’s show of affection.

The meal itself started out amiable, the food was better than Sally was ready to concede. It would even have been a good lunch if it wasn’t for the messenger Patronus calling Harry to the office immediately. There had been an unforeseen development, but it didn’t specify what kind of development.

Harry quickly got the attention of the waitress and payed for their meal. He sent an apologetic look to the two women before he hurried outside, twisted on the spot and apparated to the Ministry.

Tonks looked at the spot Harry had disappeared from. She had lost her appetite. She pushed away the plate and rose from her chair.

“You are going to hurt him,” Sally said leaning back in her chair.

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked pointedly. “Why would I hurt him?”

“It has happened before,” Sally said.

“When you turned him down?” Tonks knew it was a cheap shot but her frustration got the better of her.

Sally just laughed.

“Oh, no, no,” Sally said. “ _You_ are going to hurt him, and it is going to leave a mark.”

“How am I going to hurt him?” Tonks asked genuinely.

“It is already too late even if I tell you,” Sally sighed. “It is already too late. Dammit.”

Tonks had never felt so frustrated in her life. She couldn’t stop it if she didn’t know what was going to happen. She wouldn’t hurt Harry. She couldn’t hurt Harry. She watched as Sally got out of her chair walked out of the café and like Harry, she was gone in a second.

Tonks slumped back into the chair she had sat in only a few moments earlier.

_I will not hurt Harry._


	7. Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo!
> 
> Okay, massive warning. 
> 
> This is a pretty fucked up chapter. Like the amount of described gore in this one resembles a Deadpool movie without the lighthearted banter.
> 
> So... if you are squeamish, I'm sorry.
> 
> I'll leave some chapter highlights in the end notes for the people, who want to skip this one.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry rushed into the Auror Office and most of his team standing around their table.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry panted. “I came as soon as possible.”

“Good to see you, Potter,” Carmichael said.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“Thomas and Morgan sent news back that the pack is planning a recruitment run,” Carmichael said morbidly. “In true Greyback fashion they are targeting children.”

“When and where?”

Harry felt the adrenaline kick in as his thoughts cleared up. His mind solely focussed on the mission.

“Godric’s Hollow,” Carmichael said pointing out the location on the map. “Next full moon.”

“That’s tonight?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Carmichael said grimly. “It completely messes up our plans too. We wanted to hit them tomorrow at noon when they were still sore and exhausted from their transformation. This is possibly the worst possible scenario.”

“When are we moving out?” Harry asked.

“We are still trying to get in contact with as many Aurors as possible,” Carmichael said. “We will be moving out with all the people, who manage to get here in a couple of hours.”

“Do we have a more detailed map of the village?”

Carmichael pulled out a map from a stack of parchments. The pack was going to come in from the north considering their current speed of movement they would arrive around eleven in the evening fully transformed.

Harry looked around and saw the grim expressions on the people around him. He tried to commit their faces to memory. Some of these people might not be alive after tonight.

“Are we allowed to kill?” Harry asked the undesired question.

Carmichael sent him a measuring gaze.

“You don’t want them to be apprehended?” he asked.

“Do we have the luxury for that?” Harry asked. “They are targeting children. This is not an ‘oops I ended up biting someone because they ran into me on the full moon’.”

“It is not,” Carmichael nodded. “I’ll take it up with the Minister. You do know that Auror’s aren’t trained to kill. We are protectors not soldiers.”

“I do, sir,” Harry said calmly. “So apprehending until they attack with lethal force?”

“That is protocol unless anything else is decided from the top,” Carmichael said. “I’ll go speak with Robards now. Plan out positions for Auror’s to fortify the perimeter.”

“What do we so about the No-Majes?” Harry asked. “As far as I know Godric’s Hollow is a mixed-village.”

“Obliviating them all tomorrow, we will also magically repair all damage to the village in the process,” Carmichael nodded. “Get to it.”

Harry, Katie, Susan, Dennis and Neville got to work on positioning and defensive measures, while Carmichael first spoke to Robards about the permission for lethal force.

Tonks had just arrived back in her flat when the sound of wings in her kitchen drew her attention. She spotted the express owl sitting on her counter.

“What’s this?” she asked.

She picked up the message and quickly read it.

“Shit, this is why Harry had to run,” Tonks said.

She waved her wand at the message to confirm her ability to participate in the battle. She quickly showered and donned her battle armour before she rushed to the Ministry herself.

She arrived to find the Auror Office in heightened alert. She quickly rushed towards Harry, who looked deep in thought looking over the plans for tonight’s mission.

“How bad?” she asked him.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry nodded. “Good to see you.”

Tonks gritted her teeth but managed to contain her anger. Work-Harry was frustrating. 

“The situation, Auror Potter,” she said.

“Greyback’s pack are attacking Godric’s Hollow,” Harry informed her. “We have planned to position Aurors here, here and here. Vice-captain Morgan and Auror Thomas are tracking their movement and constantly sending us reports via messenger Patronus. Considering the speed of the pack they will arrive at the village around twenty-three hundred.”

“How many from my team has arrived?” Tonks asked.

“Auror Weasley was the first to arrive,” Harry said. “Auror McMillan, Auror Finch-Flenchley arrived soon after. They are everyone, who has arrived.”

“How many are we in total?” Tonks asked.

“Around twenty people from all four teams including Robards,” Harry said. “It looks like we will be about equal in number. If Senior Auror Carmichael gets the go ahead on the use of lethal force, we might be able to survive tonight without any casualties. Auror and civilian alike.”

“That’s good,” Tonks sighed in relief. “Where do you need me and my team?”

Harry pointed towards a more westward position of the village.

“Where is Greyback’s pack currently?” Tonks asked.

Harry pointed north of the village around fifty kilometres out.

“Why is my team away from the fight?” Tonks asked pointedly.

“Not my decision,” Harry said a little too quickly. “It was decided that the biggest team would be sent north. That would be us as we are fully manned. Second biggest team would be sent east. Third largest team, your team, is being sent west and Senior Auror Dawlish’s team, who are mostly serving as protection for key No-Maj people, like the queen and the No-Maj Prime Minister is sent to guard the south of the village. They only have two people available.”

Tonks accepted the explanation even if she didn’t agree with it. The logic was too sound. She still felt that Harry was deliberately trying to keep her (and her team) out of harms way.

The time slowly ticked towards eight, where they would be heading out towards Godric’s Hollow. Harry and Carmichael had suggested they got there early, so that they could get into position before everything went down.

Tonks had been observing Harry as he worked. As frustrating as Harry was in their work environment, she couldn’t stop herself from finding him incredibly attracting. There was something about the way he led and gave out orders, answered questions and planned for every eventuality which got her hot and bothered. This was what a man was supposed to be in her mind. Strong, fierce, cautious and caring. Harry was that and more.

 _Stop it brain,_ Tonks chided herself. _Now is not the time at all._

Tonks felt relief when Robards came out of his office and told them they would be heading out to Godric’s Hollow.

Harry watched the fields outside of Godric’s Hollow. Next to him on the same rooftop was Katie, who looked apprehensive at the incoming battle.

“This feels like the Battle of Hogwarts,” she murmured.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“The last battle of the war,” Katie said. “You-know-who marched his forces towards Hogwarts. Neville had showed up but I don’t know the details. A huge battle happened. Many people died. Aurors, Death Eaters, Centaurs, Giants, Acromantulas, Dementors, all sorts of creatures gathered for one final battle.”

“Hogwarts is a school,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes,” Katie said sadly. “Children died too. Dennis’s brother Colin had snuck back in. He was barely sixteen. So, many deaths.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“It’s alright,” Katie replied. “I just don’t want other people to get hurt. Our friend Lavender got bitten, she didn’t turn. It wasn’t the full moon, but her face and neck was badly mangled. Even if it isn’t from a turned werewolf the scars never go away.”

“I know,” Harry said. “We need to focus, so no one dies or gets turned tonight.”

“Yes,” Katie said.

Harry was surprised, when she hugged him.

“I’m glad, you are the one having my back tonight,” Harry heard her mutter from around his chest.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt tonight,” Harry said softly as he patted her back. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Harry nodded.

“Thank you, Harry.”

Time slowly moved forward. It was still hours away from the werewolves arrival. Harry would never admit it, but the calm before the battle was his favourite time. The way his muscles grew tenser, the way his brain focused on the fight. The slow increase of adrenaline in anticipation of what was about to happen. It was intoxicating. He didn’t know, how it had started but somewhere along the way, he had grown addicted to the feeling of battle. He needed it to feel alive. That was also why he couldn’t stop being an Auror. It was the best way for him to scratch that itch.

He was puffing on a cigarette to keep him fingers occupied. It helped calm him down a little. He made certain that it burned within his palms. If it wasn’t for the smell of smoke even Katie would not have noticed in the growing darkness.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Katie commented.

“Only after fights or when I am drunk,” Harry said.

“After fights?” Katie teased.

“Okay, maybe before them too,” Harry conceded. “It helps calm my nerves.”

“Alright, but don’t try to kiss me after you have smoked,” she kept teasing him.

“You wish,” Harry fired back.

He extinguished the butt under his boot.

“It should be about time now,” Harry muttered.

“It’s only ten,” Katie said looking at her watch.

“They are here early,” Harry said. “And that is best case scenario.”

“What are you talking about?” Katie asked. “Dean and Morgan would have sent a message –”

“That is the problem,” Harry cut her off. “Keep quiet, they are already here.”

Harry slowly climbed down the roof and made his way towards Carmichael and Robards, who were positioned close by.

“Why are you away from your position Auror Potter?” Robards asked quietly.

“They are already here, sir,” Harry whispered back.

“Impossible,” Robards hissed.

“I feel it in the air,” Harry said. “There are only two possibilities.”

“Shit,” Carmichael said. “Who?”

“I don’t know, but these are disciplined even after having turned. No sounds at all. The surroundings are too quiet. No sounds of nature at all. Listen.”

The two older men listened intently in the air. The usual sounds of birds chirping, or cicadas stridulating in the night were nowhere to be found. Everything was quiet.

“Fuck – get word around to everybody,” Carmichael said. “Dawlish and Tonks are to evacuate the civilians towards the village hall. We will fall back to there.”

“Order received,” Harry said.

He stalked back into the darkness without making a sound. He lifted himself back to the rooftop, where Katie was watching out of the village.

“What happened?” Katie asked in a whisper.

“New orders,” Harry said. “We are falling back to the village hall. Evacuating everyone to there. You go east and tell everyone around that path.”

“Got it,” Katie said. “Oh, and Harry – Be careful.”

“You too,” Harry said. “I’ll see you soon.”

Harry knew everyone’s position as he walked westward towards Tonks’s position. Something in him needed him to make sure that she was safe. He crept along the shadows thankful for the midnight blue colour of his outfit. The silence was suffocating. The tension in the air was exhilarating as well as terrifying.

He made his way towards the alley, where he knew Tonks was supposed to be. He swooped around the corner and found her facing towards the outside of the village. Harry moved behind her and restrained her wand hand.

“It’s me,” Harry whispered in her ear.

He felt her body fight him for a second before she relaxed back into him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked fiercely but quietly.

“New orders,” Harry said quickly. “Your team need to evacuate everyone in your part of the village towards the village hall.”

“What happened?”

“It’s too quiet,” Harry whispered. “The sounds of nature are gone. I think we have a worst possible scenario on hand. Compulsion spells have been approved for No-Majes.”

“Good,” Tonks nodded. “I’ll tell my team.”

“Hurry up,” Harry said quickly. “And stay safe. I need to deliver the orders to Dawlish.”

“Be safe, Harry,” Tonks whispered longingly.

“You too, Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry replied back as he disappeared back into the darkness.

He had to get a move on. He was certain that the packs circling the village would have noticed something was amiss by now.

Harry made a split-second decision to move with speed rather than stealth as he made his way to the southside of the village, where he would find Dawlish and his Auror. Harry couldn’t stop a feeling of dread from enveloping him. His sixth sense which had served him throughout his life was telling him that fighting would be breaking out soon.

He was only a couple of houses away from Dawlish’s position, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream and the sound of explosions. He saw a wall breaking down as he sprinted the rest of the way only to be face to face with the mangled corpses of Dawlish and his Auror hanging limply from the maws of five werewolves. Dawlish had been split into four pieces, while the remaining Auror had been disembowelled by a set of sharp claws.

Harry instantly put his wand to his throat and shouted.

“Godric’s Hollow is under attack by werewolves! Everyone make your way towards the Village Hall. Aurors gather around and escort the civilians to the Village Hall.”

Harry had threaded in a compulsion spell, which should help the movements of the civilians move faster. Harry had only just finished his order when the five werewolves sprang towards him. Harry banished a piece of the missing wall towards them, which gave a sickening crunch as it hit one of the wolves squarely in the head.

Harry noticed that the werewolves moved with apparent lucidity.

“Wolfsbane Potion,” Harry muttered angrily to himself.

Harry cast an Impedimenta Curse, blasting the four conscious werewolves into a halt. He made a clean cut to one of the werewolves throat and watched as it’s body twitched on the ground.

Harry turned around and ran while throwing whatever magic could slow down the remaining three werewolves down behind him. He felt the wind of one of their arms scratching close to him as he dodged forward.

“Shit,” Harry muttered past a ferocious grin.

His bad habits were beginning to show. He felt alive and the adrenaline was like heroin to him. He dodged into an alley and moved backwards only to destroy the head of another werewolf chasing him.

Harry heard the sound of a wolf calling to other’s.

“The attack is beginning in earnest,” Harry smiled as he twisted on the spot and Apparated in front of the Village Hall.

“Potter!”

Harry landed quickly and saw the row of wands in front of him.

“Is that blood on your body?” Carmichael asked.

“I’ve already taken three down,” Harry said. “Dawlish and Smith are dead. They will be coming now. How is the evacuation going?”

“It’s going well enough, we already have most of the westside, eastside and northside gathered in the village hall. Your sonorous declaration was effective.”

“Compulsion,” Harry said quickly. “Works on No-Majes.”

“That explains a lot,” Robards nodded. “How many?”

Harry listened as the wolf calling filled the air around them.

“By the sounds of it?” Harry tried his best to keep a calm face. “Around eighty.”

“There is no pack that big in Britain,” Robards said solemnly.

“They are all under the influence of Wolfsbane potion,” Harry said. “They are completely lucid.”

“That only makes things worse,” Carmichael said grimly. “We are down a Senior Auror already.”

“I managed to get the message to Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said. “Has she and her team arrived?”

“Her team has,” Carmichael said. “She has not showed up.”

Harry felt like a basin of cold water was poured over him. His battle lust was replaced by dread.

“I’ll rendezvous with her,” Harry said.

“Potter!”

Harry had already twisted on the spot before Carmichael could stop him.

“Shit,” Carmichael said.

“Do you want to send people after him?” Robards asked with a frown.

“What do you think, boss?” Carmichael asked.

“No,” Robards shook his head. “If he is right then we need every wand hand to survive this.”

Harry apparated from rooftop to rooftop. He was searching for any signs of battle as he moved westward. He was feeling slightly dizzy from the constant feeling of being pulled through nothingness.

Images of Dawlish’s torn apart body filled his mind as he searched for any sign of people. He moved against the flow of people rushing towards the village hall. Children and parents and old people made their way as his eyes moved around as he looked for the one person, he wanted to find.

He heard the sounds of stone grinding against stone. His whole body turned towards the sound as he looked in the direction.

 _Tonks_ , he thought instantly.

Harry jumped down from the car he was standing on and ran towards the sound. He happened upon signs of destruction all around him. Tonks was in a stand off with two werewolves. Another laid incapacitated in a corner. Harry wasn’t sure whether it was alive or not.

Harry slowly moved closer, he wanted to get the drop on both werewolves without bringing danger to Tonks. It would take finesse, but he was certain he could pull it off. One of the werewolves circled closer to his position as they tried to pincer the young witch.

Harry waited until he had a clear shot of the werewolf in front of him before he sliced with his wand, slicing off one of its legs. Harry had already decided that whatever werewolf, he came across today would not survive. The howl from the wolf shattered the tension in the air.

Harry grimaced, when he saw that the unexpected development made Tonks unable to move. She was about to be bitten by the other werewolf when Harry blocked it’s jaw with a banished piece of rubble.

He threw two more cutting curses, ending the lives of the werewolves.

“What are you doing?!” Harry bellowed at the paralyzed woman.

Tonks had a terrified expression on her face. She was stammering and stumbling backwards away from him.

“Wha-wha-wha?” she stammered.

“You could have been bitten or killed,” Harry said, his voice filled with worried anger.

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said. “I thought…”

“You thought what?” Harry calmed himself down slightly.

“I thought, they would be like Remus,” Tonks said. “They would be good people.”

Harry sighed before pulling Tonks into a hug, completely forgetting the blood which had splashed on him.

“They are here to turn children,” Harry said softly. “They are here to kill. They have taken Wolfsbane Potion before this. They are completely in control.”

Tonks shuddered slightly before pushing Harry away.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“You weren’t with your team,” Harry said. “What were you doing?”

“I was guarding the rear,” Tonks said stubbornly. “I was making sure the civilians could evacuate saf—”

Her voice got interrupted as screams started spreading in the southside of the village.

Harry cursed loudly.

“Most people have evacuated safely from the west side,” Harry said. “Go to the village hall and guard them.”

“I’m coming with you,” Tonks said.

“I’ll be safer on my own,” Harry said.

“This is an order from a Senior Auror, not a discussion,” Tonks said.

“Fine,” Harry said. “I’ll follow your lead then.”

Tonks nodded as she began running towards the screaming.

Harry hoped that they would either be so late that they couldn’t do anything or early enough that the entire southside of the village wasn’t overrun.

He sprinted after Tonks as he watched for any sign of movement in the shadows. He did not like the way they were rushing forward into danger in the open. It would have been one thing if Harry was alone. He had been trained for this. Theseus Scamander had trained him closer to a hit-wizard than an Auror. Harry was no stranger to killing or assassination, even if assassinating werewolves was a pipedream in the best scenario. The wolf part in them made their senses and physical strength several times higher than humans.

Harry got pulled out of his train of thought when he heard a quiet gasp from Tonks. He looked over her shoulder and spotted the carnage. Adults were ripped apart all around them. The children were left alive with bitemarks strewn across their bodies. It was systematic. Harry only spotted one child, who looked likely to die. He didn’t know the split between No-Maj and Magical. It made a difference on the next full moon. No-Majes rarely survived the bite. The transformation would usually kill them. Magical children had a better chance even if the survival rate wasn’t as high as magical adults or even No-Maj adults. Their bodies were just not strong enough for the change.

Harry spotted in the corner of his eye, that Tonks’s hair was wavering between a fiery red and a sickly green. He couldn’t blame her. Blood was splattered against the buildings. Some of the werewolves were even munching on raw human flesh as they moved around the road gathering the children in one corner.

Harry counted at least fifteen werewolves and none of them looked like an alpha. Usually the more scars they had the stronger they were.

Harry grabbed Tonks’s arm and pulled her into the shadow of a broken-down house.

“What?” she hissed at him.

“We are outnumbered,” Harry whispered back. “This is not a fight we will survive.”

“We have to save the children,” Tonks whispered desperately. “They are still alive.”

“I know,” Harry said. “We will watch and wait. Aim to kill. There is no chance of survival for anyone if we hold back.”

“Alright,” Tonks nodded even if she turned a little pale. “What do we do?”

“Wait until they begin hunting again,” Harry whispered. “They will leave a few to guard the children but the bigger part of their pack will be moving on.”

“Okay,” Tonks said.

They watched from the shadow of their position keeping their breathing as quiet as possible. Harry was for a moment thankful that the werewolves had drenched the street in blood and entrails and pieces of meat. The bloody smell concealed any smell which would be coming from their bodies. They were even downwind which meant that they wouldn’t be detected if they kept still and kept quiet.

Harry could feel the impatience and the desperation oozing out of Tonks as she watched the werewolves gathering all of the children together. A series of snarls and growls made split the group up into different hunting groups, leaving only five werewolves left to guard the children, who were crying or passed out.

Harry signalled to Tonks that they should move closer after waiting five minutes and not seeing the return of the other werewolves. Shouted and howls were coming from the centre of the village where the hall was positioned.

Harry signalled to Tonks, that she should move to one side, while he himself tried to flank the werewolves on the other side. They managed to get into position, when Harry fired the first curse decapitating the closest werewolf. He instantly drew the four others attention and one of them managed to release a howl.

“Shit,” Harry cursed as he began firing curse after curse at the four remaining werewolves. It didn’t take long before Harry had finished off one more while Tonks had killed her first. The two remaining wolves looked warily at Harry and Tonks. One of them beelined for the group of children, which gave Harry the opening he needed.

He made quick work of the werewolf and the last one soon succumbed to the combined spellfire of Harry and Tonks.

Tonks quickly moved closer to the children and crouched down on one knee.

“It’s going to be alright,” Tonks lied.

Harry was watching their surroundings as Tonks tried to calm the crying children down.

“Where is Mum and Dad?” one of the small girls asked.

Harry saw the hesitating expression on Tonks’s face.

“We need to get going,” Harry said calmly. “I’m sorry.”

Tonks nodded as she got the children to stand up. One of them had bled out and had died. She bit her lip as she watched the lifeless body on the ground. One of the other kids’ breathing was shallow and they were running a fever.

“I’ll have to carry one,” Tonks said.

“Get to it,” Harry said. “We are seriously running out of time.”

Tonks nodded and picked up the bleeding child on her back. She instantly felt the limited amount of movement, the weight of the body on her back forced upon her.

“This way,” Harry said as he pointed towards an alley.

There were only three conscious kids.

 _Probably magical kids,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry was uncertain whether the fourth child would survive the night. They moved closely together as Harry had to defend both front and back of the group. He wanted to find a place closer to the village hall to see if they could make it through what would probably be a blockade of werewolves at this point.

He followed the sounds of battle and stuck to the shadows. They all smelled like blood by now. So he had to follow the trail of carnage even if he didn’t want to show the bloody scene to the children. It would leave them with nightmares for the rest of their lives. Harry motioned to stop when they got close to the Village Hall.

He was right. He hated it when he was right. There was a ring of werewolves around the Village Hall. They had all underestimated the number of werewolves. It wasn’t twenty like the remainder of Greyback’s pack. It wasn’t even eighty like Harry had estimated based on the howls earlier. It was closer to a hundred and fifty.

Tonks paled as she looked at the scene. This was far worse than she had ever imagined it could be. She looked to Harry. She could not see a way out of this situation where anybody survived if they didn’t apparate away. She even debated if it was possible for the two of them to side along two children each to get out of the village.

“Anti-Apparition jinxes are up,” Harry crushed her hope.

“How is that possible?” Tonks asked.

“There must be humans on the werewolves’ side,” Harry said grimly.

“What do we do?”

Harry looked at the situation once more. The Aurors were either placed in windows or on top of the roof. There was a stalemate. Harry was certain as soon as the first spell flew the entire army of werewolves would rush in to kill everybody.

Harry sighed loudly.

“What?” Tonks asked.

“I am going to do something which will probably kill me,” Harry said seriously.

“No!” Tonks hissed. “I will not allow it.”

“Nymphadora,” Harry whispered quietly. “It is the only way.”

“Don’t… Please don’t,” Tonks begged.

The children were moving nervously around them.

“Wait here,” Harry said. “You will get a chance to make it to the hall in a bit.”

Tonks tried to persuade him, but her lips got sealed by Harry’s. She leaned into the kiss as if it was the last time, she was ever going to kiss him.

“I really shouldn’t date a colleague,” Harry muttered as he pulled back.

“Survive,” Tonks begged.

“I’ll try my best,” Harry said.

Tonks hated how natural the smile on his face told her that everything was going to be alright. When she was certain he was just about to go kill himself.

She watched as he walked into the shadows until he was out of sight. She waited with taut nerves for any change in the situation. The seconds passed into minutes. She was just about to go follow Harry, when the stalemate was broken. She watched as a car was flung into the group of werewolves on the opposite side of the square. There was a moment of surprise from everyone present until the car exploded.

Blood, pieces of meat and organs exploded with the metal shrapnel of the car pieces tearing into around twenty of the werewolves. Growls and howls filled the air as half of the werewolves ran towards the alley where the beam of magic came from. They only got in between the two buildings before a series of explosions sounded in the air as fifty of the werewolves were buried in the rubble. The rest of the werewolves stared warily in the direction of the destruction.

Tonks spotted the silhouette of a man standing on the other side of the rubble. She heard a taunting voice filling the night.

“Awe, that’s such a shame, I only managed to crush half of the puppies.”

Tonks couldn’t help a smile from surfacing on her face. She watched at the rest of the werewolves chased after the sound of the voice. The square became temporarily empty. She rushed forward with the four children and watched as the door to the village hall was opened large enough for them to pass through.

Tonks handed the child on her shoulder through the door after the three children got through the opening.

“I’m going after him,” Tonks said.

“Who was that?” Robards asked as he held the unconscious child.

“That was Harry,” Tonks said. “I’m going after him.”

“Auror Tonks, you will do no such thing,” Robards barked. “We will honour his sacrifice if we survive this night.”

Tonks didn’t listen. She was already sprinting after the werewolves and the sounds of destruction; she was certain that Harry was still alive.

 _For the moment,_ she thought to herself.

Harry shook his head as he moved through the darkness. He understood why he had just kissed Tonks. He had fallen for the wildcat of a woman. He wanted to make sure she understood that before he walked into what would likely be his death. His mind was running through everything Scamander had taught him about war and guerrilla tactics. He would need to use every dirty trick in the book to survive. He found his way to the opposite side of the plaza. He looked over the situation.

_Good, it is still the same stalemate._

Harry looked at his surroundings. Thankfully, the density of the village was a lot more in the centre than it was on the outskirts. While there weren’t any tall buildings, they would still be able to do some damage if they were collapsed.

_I’ll make a car bomb._

Harry noted the biggest car in the surrounding and began levitating it closer to the plaza. He would need to banish it into the group of werewolves and then explode the fuel tank. He only hoped there was enough gasoline in the car for it to explode if all of the fuel was ignited instantly.

 _This is it,_ Harry thought to himself. _I’m sorry, Mum, Dad._

Harry breathed in deeply and rolled his shoulders.

He pushed forward his wand and the car flew into the werewolves crushing two. He didn’t bother waiting for them to get smarter as he threw a pinpoint combustion curse into the fuel tank. The explosion deafened him. He couldn’t hear anything as he was too close. He felt pain in his arm and saw that it was cut open by a piece of shrapnel. He saw the wolves running towards the alley he was standing in. Harry ran back while still keeping an eye on his surroundings.

He collapsed the two buildings behind him and watched as an entire group of werewolves were crushed under the rubble.

He shouted something taunting, he couldn’t hear. His hearing was still ringing from the earlier explosion and the collapse of the two buildings. He didn’t even wait to look for the werewolves as he sprinted down one alley after the other.

 _This is the best, I can do Nymphadora,_ Harry thought to himself.

He banished cars behind him into the group of werewolves, which was chasing him. He collapsed the buildings around him. It was like the apocalypse. His hearing was slowly returning as the sounds of howls were closing in on him. He heard the sound of four-legged running to his right and turned his head to see a werewolf almost catching up to him.

He slashed his wand and watched as a large wound hit the werewolf across the stomach making its organs spill out into the street as it slowly began to bleed out. Harry didn’t pause as he threw himself to the right and down into an alley between two buildings narrowly dodging another claw. Harry threw up a transfigured wall which was a mixture of concrete and dirt. It wasn’t going to last. He kept running. He was running out of steam. He never imagined; he would be able to outrun werewolves. He just needed to outrun them long enough for him to make it past the Anti-apparition perimeter.

Harry kept throwing cutting curses at the werewolves chasing him killing a few. It was the best he could do. He wasn’t some sort of superhuman, who could battle fifty werewolves.

Still, the more that he killed the fewer was there to hurt Tonks.

He heard some different howls than the angry ones, he had heard for the past minute. He did not like the sound of that. It meant something else had drawn the wolves’ attention.

Harry saw a flash of light before he heard the sound of a car exploding behind him. The mournful howls of dying werewolves around him drew his attention as he saw that there were only around ten wolves left chasing him.

He lit the ground behind him on fire and threw another combustion curse on another car a little to the left of him. He didn’t have the luxury of aiming it directly into the fuel tank. He only hoped it would be enough for it to explode like the other car.

That was, when he spotted who it was that had helped him. It was Tonks.

 _Fuck,_ Harry cursed in his mind. _Why did you come? I don’t want you to get hurt._

Harry cut down another werewolf as he tried to look for a way to group up with Tonks. Their combined destruction had dealt massive damage to the werewolves. It was obvious that they were just acting on their bloodlust and rage at this moment. The rational decision would have been to fall back after Harry had killed half of them. He turned right angling his way back towards Tonks, who was transfiguring barriers between her and the werewolves.

Harry panicked, when he saw that Tonks was moving next to the burning car, which might explode any second.

Tonks had been right. Harry was still alive. The number of dead werewolves were already in the double digits. She had to save him. She moved parallel to them all as she sprinted down the road. She saw her chance to kill a few herself while they were chasing Harry. She threw a fireball towards a car lighting it on fire as it exploded. Metal flew everywhere shredding even more werewolves.

The only problem was that half of the remaining werewolves were now running towards her, seeking their revenge. She began running as she transfigured walls behind herself. She saw another burning car and was certain it was Harry’s handiwork.

 _He is close_ , she thought ecstatically.

She moved towards the last spot where he would have been. Everything would be alright if they could just meet up. She saw him a little further down the road. She moved towards him.

Everything turned into slow motion around her as she heard the crackling sounds of explosions. She felt Harry’s body wrap around her as she was thrown down on the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs.

Then she heard the explosion sound next to her. She couldn’t see anything except the darkness from Harry’s chest.

The howls stopped being replaced by a few whimpers. She gasped for air. She heard a groan from Harry before it turned into silence around her.

She crawled out from under Harry and saw the destruction around her. The only werewolves left alive were close to dying. She looked down Harry’s body and paled. His entire back was filled with pieces of metal. A big chunk of his back was ripped off. She could spot a cut in his side that was deep enough to show some of his intestines.

"No, no, no, NO!" Tonks screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Highlights.
> 
> \- Werewolves are going to "Recruit" in Godric's Hollow.  
> \- Harry and the Aurors plan an emergency situation.  
> \- Initial estimations of the amount of werewolves are way off.  
> \- Instead of the estimated twenty it is closer to 200 werewolves.  
> \- Fighting breaks out.  
> \- People die in gruesome ways.  
> \- Children get bit  
> \- Harry manages to save Tonks and a couple of children.  
> \- Harry decides to make himself bait, so that Tonks and the children can make it to relative safety.  
> \- Harry kisses Tonks in the heat of the moment.  
> \- Harry succeeds in pulling away the werewolves, so that Tonks can deliver the children to the surviving Aurors. 
> 
> \- Tonks decides to try and save Harry, instead of keeping safe.  
> \- They manage to kill all the werewolves, but Harry gets gravely injured in the process.  
> \- Tonks screams.
> 
> End of the Chapter.


	8. Hello Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo people <3
> 
> I managed to cook up something.
> 
> Sorry for being late(ish) <3
> 
> Really thought I would be able to do a chapter a day <3
> 
> Well Enjoy
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Tonks panicked as she held Harry’s head to her stomach.

_No, no, no, you can’t be dead._

She felt movement. It was faint. She held her fingers under Harry’s nose and felt a faint breath. Her mind kicked back into gear as she ripped off a sleeve of her coat. She fixed it over the gorged hole in Harry’s side, so his intestines wouldn’t spill out of his body.

She breathed in deeply and looked around. She had to thank whatever magical deity saw fit to keep her safe and keep Harry alive after the explosion. It was pandemonium around her. Bits of werewolf were scattered around them, a few of them were alive but they were bleeding out the same way Harry was in her arms. She needed to get to a safe place before any of the werewolves managed to attack them. She moved her hand to remove some of the metal pieces sticking out of Harry’s back.

Her hand paused as she remembered what her mother had told her of wounds with things stuck in them. It was dangerous to remove anything if you weren’t sure whether or not an aorta had been pierced.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Tonks muttered. “They will have to stay in.”

She didn’t get an answer. Harry was unconscious already and she had to move quickly. She made sure that the piece of coat was tied tightly around his waist and fixed with a sticking charm before she lifted him unto her back.

She had to get out of there and it could only happen too slowly. Her feet felt heavy as she took the first step. She was exhausted and running on fumes. On top of that Harry wasn’t a feather either. He might be lean but having a height around six feet made him quite heavy as well. Tonks stumbled down the streets filled with rubble and gore as she listened to the shallow breathing against her ear.

 _As long as he is breathing there is a chance that he will survive,_ she kept telling herself in her mind.

She felt too slow. She was afraid that Harry would die any second. She had to get him to St. Mungo’s immediately, but she wasn’t sure she could apparate even if the anti-apparation jinxes had been pulled down. She was too tired, she needed help.

She barely made it into the square in front of the village hall when she succumbed to darkness as well.

Tonks woke up in a bright white room. She blinked several times until her eyes got used to the bright light.

“Where am I?” she croaked as her throat felt sore and parched.

Her body was heavy and she couldn’t move her body.

“Nymphadora,” a voice next to her said. “You are awake.”

Tonks tried to move her head towards the sound of the voice, but her eyes fell shut once again.

“Mum?” she asked.

“I’m here, dear,” Andromeda said softly.

Tonks felt a hand on her own hand giving it a tight squeeze.

“You’ll be alright,” Andromeda said.

“Where’s Harry?” Tonks asked.

She didn’t like the silence that followed.

“You promise not to freak out?” Andromeda asked nervously. “You are too weak to freak out.”

“Mum, please,” Tonks begged.

“He’s critical,” Andromeda said. “He lost a lot of blood and he was almost crippled when they got him here. He has been in magical restoration for the past few days. They aren’t sure if he is going to survive.

Tonks clenched her hand around her mother’s. She wanted to run to him to make sure that he would be alright. Instead the only thing she could say was.

“Water.”

“Here,” her mother’s soft voice reached her ears.

Tonks felt her bed get shifted into a sitting position and a glass press slowly against her lips. She quenched her thirst and rested her head against the bed once more.

“You need to rest,” Andromeda said with care and worry in her voice. “I’ll be here until you wake up again.”

Tonks only barely managed to moan softly before the darkness claimed her once more.

Tonks felt refreshed when she opened her eyes. Her body had become responsive again. She lifted her head from the bed and slowly sat up using her elbows as leverage. She looked around. She could see another bed in her ward, but the occupant was hidden by a white curtain. Tonks looked to the other side of her bed and found an empty chair with a shawl on it. She supposed that her Mum was out for the moment. She had no idea how long she had slept for. The only inclination that a lot of time had passed was the gnawing hunger in her stomach.

“Must have been at least a day,” Tonks muttered to herself.

She gathered her thoughts and soon her face paled. The memory of Harry’s bloody body covering her entered her mind. She wanted to know if he was alive. No, she _needed_ to know if he was alright.

“You have to be alright,” Tonks whispered.

She felt her sight becoming blurry as tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her body automatically pulled her knees up against her face as her arms tightened around her legs. She silently cried her worries out. She was feeling weak again. The lack of food and the crying was making her feel dizzy and sick.

“Nymphadora?”

Tonks looked up and saw her mother’s worried face.

“How is he?” she asked weakly through the tears.

“He is alive, but he hasn’t woken up,” Andromeda said softly as she moved towards her distraught daughter.

“Can I see him?” Tonks asked. “He got hurt because of me.”

_You will hurt him, you know?_

Sally’s words entered her mind and brought her to another bout of tears. She felt nauseous, she began heaving as the reality of what had happened settled into her mind. Her body moved to the side of the bed as she heaved one final time before bile rose through her throat and she panted over the edge of the bed.

“Nymphadora!” Andromeda exclaimed worriedly. “I’ll call the healers.”

“I thought you were a qualified healer,” Tonks managed to tease as she pulled herself back into the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m alright. It just became too much.”

Andromeda moved to the other side of the bed and vanished the bile from the floor. She waved her wand and filled a nearby glass with water.

“You are in no shape to leave the bed before drinking this and getting some food in your stomach,” Andromeda said.

“How long have I been out?” Tonks asked.

“A week,” Andromeda said. “Well, almost a week it has been five nights since you were brought here.”

“I only woke up once in five days?” Tonks looked shocked.

She leaned back into the bed which had been inclined to serve as support as she sat up.

“Yes, dear,” Andromeda said. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Tonks said.

“I know,” Andromeda said as she caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Give me a second, I’ll get you some food.”

Tonks nodded as she sipped on her glass of water. Her stomach wasn’t cooperating, and she wasn’t even sure if she could eat anything. That was how nervous she felt about not seeing Harry.

She contemplated in her solitude as she waited for Andromeda to return with something to eat. Her entire mind was on Harry as she saw him last. It was terrifying not seeing him. She kept running through her decisions that night.

_Would he have been alright if he hadn’t listened to me?_

_Would he have been alright if I had stayed with the other?_

_Would he have been able to get away if I had not forced him to come back?_

_Would he have been alright if I had not messed up?_

_Would he have been alright if it wasn’t because of me?_

_I hurt him._

She was brought out of her self-destructive thoughts by the sound of Andromeda’s footsteps.

“I brought you some soup and some ice-cream,” Andromeda said. “It should be easy enough for you to eat.”

“Thanks Mum,” Tonks said.

“You will also need to drink these potions,” Andromeda said with a stern look on her face.

“What are they?” Tonks asked apprehensively.

Tonks had never liked the taste of potions. The only one she willingly drank herself was the hangover potion and maybe the contraception potion once every half year. Every other potion was not something she wanted even close to her mouth.

“Nutrition potions,” Andromeda said. “You will not leave your bed before drinking them.”

“Fine,” Tonks grimaced.

“Soup first then potions then ice-cream,” Andromeda said with a hint of a tease.

It was a battle for Tonks to finish off the soup. It was a war to finish the three potions Andromeda had brought and by the time she got to the ice cream, she didn’t even feel like touching it.

“Eat your ice-cream, dear,” Andromeda said. “It will take some time for the potions to work. I’ll take you to Harry when you are done.”

The added motivation of seeing Harry helped her putting the first spoon of cold dessert in her mouth. Then the second spoonful came a little quicker until it looked like she was inhaling the remaining ice-cream.

“Feeling better?” Andromeda asked.

“Much better, Mum,” Tonks said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She rushed to stand up and hadn’t expected that her legs would give out under her. She was thankfully caught by Andromeda before she added to her injury.

“There is no need to be impatient,” Andromeda chided. “Sadly, Harry isn’t going anywhere.”

Tonks felt a pang of guild in chest at her mother’s words. She nodded slowly as she began to feel the strength return to her legs.

“I’m alright now,” Tonks said. “I can stand on my own.”

“You don’t need to be strong for me,” Andromeda said. “I can bring you a wheelchair.”

“Mum,” Tonks groaned. “I’m not hurt enough for that.”

“Suit yourself,” Andromeda said. “Well, I can’t have you walk around in that.”

Tonks hadn’t even registered her apparel until Andromeda pointed it out. She was wearing a nightgown which was loosely tied in the back. She wasn’t even wearing underwear and the cold air of the ward was hitting her backside.

Andromeda quickly brought a robe and tied it around her daughter’s body and helped her put shoes on.

“Thanks, Mum.”

Tonks leaned on her mother as she was brought down the corridor to a more secluded location. Her body was still regaining its strength. Andromeda pushed open a door to a ward and Tonks was instantly looking around. She only saw a single bed by the end of the room.

 _“Harry”_ was all that ran through her mind as she moved forward away from Andromeda’s support. She barely managed to make it next to the bed where the man, she couldn’t stop herself from loving was lying.

“So, you are finally here?” a voice drew her attention next to her.

Sally was looking worse than Tonks thought was possible. It was obvious that she had been crying not all that long ago.

“I only just woke up,” Tonks said.

“I guessed,” Sally shrugged. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Just because…” Sally shrugged as she stretched her body.

Tonks looked her over once more and saw the dark circles under her puffed up eyes. Sally looked paler than Tonks remembered her, and the blonde hair had lost some of its lustre.

“You can take this seat,” Sally said. “If he wakes up a full team of healers will be warned.”

“I’m sorry,” Tonks apologized.

“I know, I’m sorry too,” Sally said. “I knew this would happen. His goddamn hero thing keeps putting him in danger.”

Tonks looked surprised.

“I thought you said I would be the one hurting him,” Tonks said.

“You were – are,” Sally said bitingly. “Because it is obvious that Harry likes you.”

Tonks fell silent. She didn’t know what to say.

“What about you?” Tonks asked.

“Me?” Sally looked confused for the first time.

“Yeah, don’t you love him as well?”

Sally laughed a little sadly.

“I do love him, but not in the way you think,” Sally said after she calmed down. “Harry is… not my type. He lacks the _right_ number of curves.”

“Oh,” Tonks gasped. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s not like, I am parading it around,” Sally said. “Hello Andromeda.”

“Hello Sally,” Andromeda said.

“Well, I can comfortably leave Harry in your hands,” Sally said. “You know, I’m sorry. It’s just… there was this woman…”

Tonks felt her stomach churn, she simultaneously did not want to hear this and hear it at the same time.

“Well, the short story was that she died on a mission,” Sally said. “They had been dating for a while. She was the first real girlfriend. Something in Harry broke.”

“What happened?” Tonks asked.

“Harry went back in with his mentor and slaughtered them all,” Sally said. “It was a big deal. It forced Harry’s mentor to retire and Harry was under scrutiny for a long time. It almost cost him his job and maybe even his freedom. The official story was that they had retaliated with the killing curse. That is all Harry has ever said.”

Tonks breathed in sharply. She did not know what to feel about it. She still remembered the efficiency with which Harry killed upwards to a hundred werewolves that night. He hadn’t been phased by their deaths or the slaughter in the slightest.

“Don’t hate him for it,” Sally said quickly. “It’s just… I thought you should know. Harry feels a lot more than most people do. He hasn’t had a lot of close people in his life, so he loves the ones he has that much more deeply.”

“I know,” Tonks said.

“I should get out of here,” Sally said.

She nodded quickly to the two women before she disappeared from the room.

“I’ll go have a talk with the other healers about your release,” Andromeda said. “You should be fine to leave tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Tonks said absentmindedly as she sat down next to the unconscious man.

Andromeda looked at her daughter with pity. She had been shaken by the story that Sally had just told them both. She didn’t believe in good and evil. “Dark” and “Light” or even neutral as most people wanted you to believe in. Having grown up as a Black with Bellatrix and Narcissa was more than enough reason to know that everything wasn’t as black and white as people kept saying.

She saw the love her daughter felt for the unconscious man and she remembered the man that she had come to know for the past few months. He kept people at a distance, but he was caring towards the people close to him.

“This doesn’t even matter until Harry wakes up,” she murmured to herself. “If he wakes up.”

Tonks was carefully stroking Harry’s hand as she watched his face. He was placed on his stomach. He wasn’t wearing a gown as most of his torso was covered in bandages. He looked peaceful as if he was just sleeping.

She leaned in and kissed his temple. The lack of response was like a knife to her heart. The only thing she wanted was for Harry to wake up and tell her it was all going to be alright.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there just slowly talking to him about her life, stories about her many mishaps and even some of the embarrassing stories from her times at Hogwarts.

She didn’t notice Andromeda before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Mum?”

“You need to go sleep again,” Andromeda said. “You are still weak. Depending on your situation tomorrow we will release you.”

Tonks just nodded not really hearing what was being said. She squeezed Harry’s hand one last time before she followed Andromeda out of the room.

Neither of them noticed the small twitch Harry’s fingers made as Tonks’s hand left his.

Tonks was released the next day. Her body was able to intake solid food and her strength had recovered enough for her to take care of herself. She wanted to spend more time next to Harry’s bed but the Auror Office had left a message for her wanting her to report as soon as possible. So, she would be heading into the Office directly from St. Mungo’s.

Andromeda had brought her a set of civilian clothes. Tonks was thankful that she didn’t have to wear her uniform. The healers had released her on the condition that she wouldn’t be working for another week as she recuperated.

The releaseform had gotten the written signature from Headauror Robards. Tonks was thankful that he had agreed to let her take another week off. She did not want to head back into work for the moment.

Tonks watched with trepidation as the golden gates closed in front of her and the elevator began moving.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked with heavy steps towards the Auror Office. She would have to report what had happened that night.

She opened up the door and found a heavy atmosphere hit her.

_This is not good._

Tonks walked towards Robards’s office to get this over with, so she could return to Harry’s side.

She responded to the well wishes of her colleagues. She spotted that Dawlish’s office had been emptied. A firm reminder that they had lost people.

Tonks knocked on the door to the Headauror’s office.

“Come in,” Robards’s voice came from the other side.

“Senior Auror Tonks, reporting in,” Tonks said as she pushed open the door.

“Good to see you awake,” Robards nodded.

Tonks spotted Carmichael and the last Senior Auror Williamson sitting in the room as well.

“Thank you, sir,” Tonks said.

“Have a seat,” Robards said.

Tonks acquiesced to the order and sat down next to Carmichael.

“Well, we are only waiting for your report of your disobedience during that night,” Robards said with a hint of edge to his tone.

“Yes, sir,” Tonks said.

She felt herself caring less and less about the whole situation.

She recounted what had happened since she teamed up with Harry or Auror Potter as she was referring to him under these circumstances.

“Auror Potter suggested that he would serve as a distraction for a chance to save the children,” Tonks said. “I agreed with him. Their lives were more important than our own.”

“Did he involve you in the planning?” Robards asked.

“No, sir,” Tonks admitted. “He didn’t have time. It was only a matter of time before the werewolves would have become aware of our position which in turn would put civilians lives under risk.”

“Turned civilians,” Williamson commented.

Tonks felt outraged by the words her colleague uttered. It was no secret that Williamson and Dawlish had both been fans of the more old school discrimination of everyone who weren’t pureblood. Tonks hated their guts. She felt sad that Dawlish had lost his life but she wouldn’t miss him much when it came down to it.

“They are just children,” Tonks bit back.

“Enough,” Robards said. “Senior Auror Tonks and Auror Potter made the right decision prioritising civilian lives.”

“Thank you, sir,” Tonks said.

“However,” Robards continued. “You disobeyed a direct order after handing over said civilian children.”

Tonks paled as the accusation hit her mind.

“Senior Auror Carmichael,” Robards turned to Harry’s teamleader. “What are your thoughts?”

“About what sir?” Carmichael asked.

“About Auror Potter,” Robards said.

“I think, Auror Potter made the best of an impossible situation,” Carmichael said slowly.

“The destruction was not small and the body count surpassed three digits,” Robards said.

Tonks couldn’t keep quiet.

“When Auror Potter and I met up there had already been deaths both among the civilians,” Tonks pointed out. “Auror Potter was in his right to use lethal force.”

“They weren’t using lethal force, when he exploded the first automobile,” Robards said.

Tonks felt indignant and disgusted. She sat back in her chair and didn’t open her mouth further.

“We have never had a situation like this before,” Robards sighed. “Auror Potter has done enough for him to lose his job.”

Tonks opened her mouth in protest but was stopped by a lifted hand from Robards.

“On the other hand, he singlehandedly kept the casualties in our ranks to only two Aurors and himself,” Robards continued. “We have had a few scratches, but nobody was bitten except for the four surviving children. Auror Bell has resigned after she took a claw to the chest.”

“Has she gotten…?”

“The healers don’t think so,” Robards said. “Still the scars will be there forever. She said she wanted to pursue a Quidditch career before it was too late. Can’t blame her.”

Silence fell in the room. Tonks didn’t know what to think about it. She knew that Harry was closest to Katie in the office, maybe except for her. Even if it was in different ways. Hopefully, she added in her mind.

“So, back to Auror Potter,” Robards said. “What are we supposed to do in this situation?”

“I think, we should suspend him or keep him on call,” Williamson said. “He is a loose cannon waiting to go off.”

Tonks gritted her teeth and was just about to snap at the man, when Carmichael intercepted her.

“I think, we need to consider the loss of a Senior Auror,” Carmichael said. “We need someone to replace Dawlish. It will either have to be between Morgan from my team and Dawlish’s second-in-command Weatherby.”

There was a general assent between them all.

“You are not going to push for Auror Potter to take the place. His achievements are many from his time in America?” Robards asked.

“No,” Carmichael said. “In time he will replace me, but it is still too early for him to have that responsibility. I will begin training him to take over for my team. That does however necessitate that Morgan becomes the fourth Senior Auror.”

Robards looked thoughtful at the proposal.

“Why not Weatherby?” Robards asked.

“Too much of a pencil pusher,” Carmichael said. “He is good at the paperwork but he sorely lacks leadership qualities.”

Tonks nodded at the assessment. Weatherby was a textbook Auror who did everything by the book, and it wasn’t bad in a sense. It was just not enough to lead a team of Aurors.

“What do you two think?” Robards asked.

“I agree,” Tonks said. “Morgan is a better leader than Weatherby.”

“What if Potter doesn’t wake up?” Williamson asked. “There has been no sign of him getting past barely surviving at this point.”

Tonks bit her lower lip.

“If he doesn’t survive,” Robards said. “Then he will be awarded an Order of Merlin, second order.”

Robards gestured for the Senior Aurors to leave. Tonks was the first to get up.

“Auror Tonks, if you would please stay behind,” Robards said.

Tonks nodded and waited until the two other people left the office.

“What is it, sir?” Tonks asked.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Robards asked.

Tonks was confused at the question.

“I am asking if you and Auror Potter are seeing each other,” Robards said bluntly.

“No, sir,” Tonks said.

“The children told me you were acting like a ‘Mum and Dad’,” Robards said. “What does that mean?”

Tonks looked down unto the floor.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Robards asked. “I need to know if there is anything between my Aurors. I do not want either of you to become a liability.”

Tonks deflated as she sat down in one of the chairs.

“When Auror Potter first arrived in the country,” Tonks began telling the story about how they first met by chance.

Robards listened patiently until the story was over.

“I see,” he nodded. “So, what exactly happened that night?”

“Harry decided to become bait for the werewolves,” Tonks admitted. “When I tried to stop him, he silenced me by kissing me. I think that would be the part the children are talking about.”

“Are you or are you not seeing each other?” Robards asked.

“We are not seeing each other,” Tonks said. “Though I want to. I have fallen in love with him.”

“Is there a chance it will happen?” Robards asked.

“When he wakes up, we will have a talk about it,” Tonks nodded.

“If – he wakes up,” Robards corrected her.

“Yes, sir,” Tonks almost growled.

“I will have to know the conclusion of that conversation,” Robards said. “Any relationship in the Auror Office has to be revealed to the Head Auror.”

“I know, sir,” Tonks said. “Is that all?”

“Yes, Senior Auror Tonks,” Robards said. “You may leave.”

Tonks got up feeling more drained than she had the day before.

“Oh, and good job surviving,” Robards said as Tonks opened the door.

“Thank you, sir,” Tonks said as she walked out and closed it behind her.

Tonks returned to St. Mungo’s to sit beside Harry. She didn’t want to think about if he didn’t wake up. The seconds turned into minutes which in turn became hours. She sat next to him and caressed his hand willing him to wake up from his coma.

She didn’t want to leave him when the Healers practically threw her out of the hospital. She returned to her flat which had a faint layer of dust in it. Nobody had been around since last time she was there, which was a week ago almost.

She threw herself into her bed she didn’t have an appetite to eat anything.

Tonks woke up the next morning feeling hungry. She ate something simple before she returned to Harry’s side. She didn’t have to be anywhere for the next week, so she would spend all the time she could next to the man she loved.

One day passed. Sometimes Sally would visit, sometimes her Mum, sometimes even Sirius or Hermione would drop by. Her week of recuperation was up and there was no sign that Harry would be waking up.

Tonks threw herself back into work. The Auror Office felt different less welcoming as she returned. She wasn’t used to Morgan being a Senior Auror. Weatherby was disgruntled that he had been passed up and the distinct lack of Harry made it hard for her to focus on her job.

She kept thinking about what Harry had said that night. The werewolves had help from humans. Someone else had thrown up the anti-apparition jinxes. She wanted to find out, who had been helping the werewolves.

It stank of international interference. The number of werewolves had been too high for any domestic pack. They had to have come from the continent. The total werewolf population in barely contained four hundred people. She had taken her team to visit the packs, who had been cooperative to find out if they knew something.

The only clue, she had gotten after another week of investigation was the “Lupus Malum”. The Latin words for “Bad Wolf”. She had no idea, what that was supposed to mean. It sounded like a codename or a group or something.

Tonks had brought her findings to Robards, who had frowned at the implications.

“This does not bode well,” was all he had said.

Tonks would spend the evenings after work next to Harry. She hadn’t missed a single day since she was released from the hospital herself.

It became her routine. Waking up, eating, going to work, eating, more work, Harry’s bedside, getting thrown out of St. Mungo’s, fall asleep in her bed and repeat. Her days were monotonous. The days turned into a month before there was a development.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Robards called out to her in the office. “Meet me in my Office.”

The conversation could be boiled down to this.

Lupus Malum was a werewolf based radical group which had cells in every country. They fought for Werewolf supremacy. The introduction of Wolfsbane Potion had helped them stay lucid and in control of their transformation. They would “recruit” new members from civilian population.

Tonks was disgusted at the thought that a group of werewolves would regularly turn children and turn them into fanatics. She knew that werewolves in general didn’t have many rights. She had seen that more than enough when she had been dating Remus Lupin. She just hadn’t thought that it would be this bad in the rest of Europe.

Tonks’s heart had also begun aching as she visited Harry every evening. There had been no response from him and his body had slowly began decaying from the lack of food. There was only so much they could do to keep his body well nourished. The fact that Harry had lived on Nutrition potions for close to a month and the lack of exercise had left his body weak, his muscles atrophied.

Tonks would help exercise him by stretching and bending his limbs. She knew that the Healers were supposed to do this, but she had somehow managed to convince them to let her instead.

Andromeda had watched over her daughter for the past month as she came every single night not missing one.

She knew that she would soon have to speak with her daughter about the more and more likely possibility that Harry might never wake up.

She found her daughter sitting next to the unconscious man one evening.

“The rookies will soon join, you know,” Tonks said softly. “You were excited about training your own rookie. Katie also managed to get onto the Holyhead Harpies. She has sent you a season pass to their games.”

Andromeda’s heart hurt as she looked at possibly the two most important people to her left in the world. She already thought of Harry as her son-in-law and if her daughter and he never got together, Harry would still be a son to her.

“I just wish you would wake up,” Tonks cried as she rested her head on his chest. “I miss you.”

Andromeda turned around and decided it wasn’t going to be today that they had _that_ talk.

Another two weeks passed before Andromeda finally psyched herself up for the talk with her daughter. She knew where to find her. It was already evening when she arrived in the room. True to form her daughter was sitting in silence next to Harry.

“Nymphadora,” Andromeda said. “We need to talk.”

“What is it, Mum?” Tonks asked.

Andromeda saw the tiredness in her daughter. Her eyes had lost a bit of the light which was part of her youthfulness. It was like she already realized that Harry probably wasn’t going to wake up.

“We need to talk about Harry,” Andromeda sighed. “It is unlikely, he will ever wake up.”

Andromeda watched as Tonks paled and looked faintly sick at the thought.

“I –” Tonks began.

“You are tiring yourself out waiting for him,” Andromeda said softly. “When was the last time you took a break?”

Tonks closed her mouth. She hadn’t taken a break from her bedside watch since she had woken up. Even on her days off she would spend all the time that she could next to Harry. She hadn’t left his side for anything besides work.

“I…” Tonks hesitated. “I don’t want to leave his side.”

“I know, dear,” Andromeda sighed. “I’m just saying that we might need to face the reality that he might not make it. It is a miracle he is even alive right now. He should have been dead with the injuries he had sustained when they brought him in.”

Tonks bit her lip.

“He got those injuries protecting me,” she said in a quivering voice. “He is there because of me.”

“I know, dear,” Andromeda said.

She moved over to her daughter and pulled her head to her chest.

“I just want him to wake up,” Tonks said. “I don’t even care if he doesn’t love me.”

She silently cried into Andromeda’s chest. Her worries and her fears were being released through the tears. She didn’t know how long she had been crying for when she felt a twitch from Harry’s hand. She whipped her head towards him.

The soft groan which was almost imperceptible reached her ears.

“Harry?” she asked more hopefully than she thought she should be allowed to.

She watched as his eyelids fought to open.

“Mum,” Tonks said. “Call the healers. I think he is waking up.”

Andromeda gasped but quickly moved to gather the relevant healers.

Tonks leaned in and kissed Harry on his chaffed lips. When she pulled back she was looking into a set of hazy emerald eyes.

“Harry?” Tonks asked afraid that she was dreaming.

“Hello, beautiful.”


	9. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps and Pervs <3
> 
> So! I am not saying that I forgot the fact that Lily and James were alive.
> 
> However it was lightly pointed out to me that I did in fact forget Lily and James were alive.
> 
> So of course I had to make up for my mistake of not including them in yesterday's chapter by crowbaring them into today's.
> 
> What can I say? It's been a week since I last thought about them. 
> 
> They are usually so dead that even Hades has a hard time getting in touch with them.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

“Hello Beautiful.”

Tonks blinked a couple of times; she still wasn’t sure if this was real. She took in the features of a man, who hadn’t responded to her in over a month.

“Nymphadora?” Harry asked uncertainly.

She couldn’t hold herself back and flung herself to his chest crushing him with the full intensity of her feelings.

“Ow,” Harry exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Tonks moved back quickly.

She wiped off some stray tears.

“How long have I been out?” Harry asked.

“A month and a half,” Tonks said with a beaming smile.

“Sorry for making you worry,” Harry said trying to lift himself up on his elbows.

Tonks quickly moved to support him, when it was obvious that he didn’t have the strength.

She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a full team of healers moving in behind her.

“Mr. Potter!” one of them exclaimed. “By Merlin, this is a miracle.”

“I’ve had you worried,” Harry said weakly.

“Nymphadora, dear, you need to move back so we can look him over,” Andromeda said.

“Okay,” Tonks sniffed.

Tonks was quickly shoved out of the room, she kept staring at the closed door to Harry’s room. She paced up and down the corridor feeling her heart beginning to flutter with new life.

“Cousin.”

Tonks turned around and spotted Sirius with two people next to him. She had never met them before or maybe she had, they seemed familiar.

“Is he awake?” the redheaded woman asked.

Tonks nodded.

“Oh, thank god,” she said. “James, dear, please wait outside. I’m going to see Harry.”

“Of course, Lily,” the raven-haired man said with a smile. “Go see him.”

That’s when Tonks realised, she was standing face to face with Harry’s parents.

Lily Potter moved past Tonks and forced her way through the door with an intensity which would allow no further discussion.

“You must be Andromeda’s daughter,” James Potter said.

Tonks looked the man over once and could easily see the resemblance between Harry and his Dad. He had gained weight in America, but it wasn’t nearly as much as Harry made it out to be. He looked comfortable in his body.

“You know, Nymphadora here has spent every evening next to your son,” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at James.

“Has she now?” James smirked a little mischievously.

Tonks felt her cheeks burn up. She felt incredibly put on the spot.

She was saved by the sound of the door opening behind her.

“Are you teasing my daughter-in-law?” a fierce voice came from behind her.

“Lily,” James took a couple of steps back.

“Don’t listen to him, dear,” Lily said as she grabbed Tonks’s hands. “I have heard so much about you from Andromeda. I am very happy that Harry has someone like you by his side. If this old fool gives you any trouble just tell me, I’ll make sure he doesn’t open his mouth for at least a week.”

Tonks giggled sillily.

“Dear,” James groaned.

“I will hear none of that,” Lily cut him off. “She has stayed beside our son every night since he fell into a coma. If that doesn’t prove that she likes him then nothing will.”

“That’s not what –”

“Come with me dear,” Lily said to Tonks. “We’ll leave these brutes behind. You look famished.”

Tonks blushed at the overwhelming approval from Harry’s mother. Her usual boisterous demeanour was heavily subdued by Lily’s commanding presence. To her own surprise she didn’t have a problem with it in the slightest. She found that she enjoyed the way Lily already considered her as Harry’s girlfriend even if she herself knew it wasn’t anything like that.

Tonks found herself pulled down the stairs towards the foyer of the hospital.

“Lily hasn’t changed in the slightest,” Sirius grinned.

“Oh, shut it Padfoot,” James sighed. “I hope Harry realises just how much trouble he is going to be in if he isn’t willing to be with Andromeda’s daughter.”

“Serves him right,” Sirius laughed. “She obviously loves him; he has to take responsibility.”

“I’ll certainly try my best to stop Lily if Harry doesn’t choose her choice,” James grimaced.

Tonks hadn’t been side-along apparated in a long time. She was uncertain where they ended up when she felt the ground under her feet.

“Ah, here we are,” Lily exclaimed. “This was one of my favourite places when I was growing up.”

Tonks looked around and spotted a cute café on the other side of the road.

“I hope the food is still as good as I remember it,” Lily touched her cheek. “Come on, I’d love to get to know you.”

Tonks felt completely overwhelmed and swept up in Lily’s pace. She didn’t even know which leg to stand on at the moment.

She followed Lily into the café and plopped down across from Harry’s mum in the booth she had chosen.

The waiter came over to them.

“Does Sergio still work here?” Lily asked.

“You know Mr. Boyardo?” the waiter asked.

“He used to be a family friend when I was younger,” Lily smiled. “Tell him Lily Evans is here after a long time.”

“I will,” the waiter said quickly.

Tonks looked surprised at the development of the situation. This Sergio sounded like a rather important person in this café.

It didn’t take long before the doors to the kitchen was flung open and a man in his sixties walked out in his chef outfit.

“Lily is it really you?” the Italian accent filled the room.

“Sergio!” Lily got on her feet quickly.

“You have grown up,” Sergio said. “It must have been what twenty-five years?”

“Hehe,” Lily laughed. “You have grown old, Sergio.”

“Now you listen here young lady,” The man smiled. “Where have you been all this time?”

“The States,” Lily said. “I moved there with my husband.”

“You didn’t even invite me to your wedding?” Sergio sounded hurt, but Tonks spotted the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It was a small affair, Sergio,” Lily said. “Only a couple of really close friends.”

“Husband? Any children?” Sergio asked with a wiggle of his impressive mustache.

“Just the one son,” Lily smiled. “He is the reason I am back for the moment.”

“Oh,” Sergio said. “You got to introduce him.”

“I’ll bring him around,” Lily said. “Now can you remember my order?”

“I wouldn’t forget it for even a single day,” Sergio smiled. “Who is this young lady?”

“My son’s girlfriend,” Lily smiled.

Tonks tried to speak up and fix the misunderstanding but something in her couldn’t find the words nor did she even want to. She really did consider herself as Harry’s girlfriend.

“What a beauty,” Sergio smiled. “And what will you have?”

“Ehm,” Tonks hesitated.

“Oh, just get her the same as me,” Lily said. “I hope your skills haven’t declined.”

“Not in the slightest,” Sergio huffed. “It’ll be ready in just a minute.”

“You always say that,” Lily laughed.

“It really is good seeing you again, Lily,” Sergio hugged her.

“It’s good seeing you too,” Lily hugged him back.

Tonks watched in bewilderment as the man walked back into the kitchen with a slight hum to his tone.

“Sergio was a good friend of my fathers,” Lily explained. “He needed help getting this café started, so my Dad helped him renovate it.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “He seems…”

“Loud and obnoxious?” Lily smirked.

“That wasn’t…”

“He is though,” Lily laughed. “He is a good man. He always remembers me and my family even if it is just me and Petunia left.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Tonks said.

“I do,” Lily sighed. “We don’t really see eye to eye, she never got a letter from Hogwarts. Also, the man she married… let’s just say I would never have let Harry grow up with them if something had happened to me and James.”

“Why did you go?” Tonks asked.

“There was a prophecy,” Lily said. “It was incredibly vague except for the part where it referred to a child being born at the end of the seventh month. Harry was born on the 31st of July. So instead of taking any chances with those two old fools, I thought it would be better if we just moved to the states.”

“I heard stories from Sirius about you two,” Tonks said. “I never would have expected for you to stop fighting.”

“I can be very persuasive when it comes to the safety of my family,” Lily said. “Especially when a certain Headmaster of Hogwarts decides it would be better to move us from a highly defended stronghold of wards to a small cottage. It is true that I wanted Harry to grow up with a foot in both sides of our worlds and Godric’s Hollow would have been perfect for that, but leaving the protection of my son to a man, who believes in prophecies. I would never do that.”

“It sounds like you don’t like Dumbledore,” Tonks said.

“He was past his prime,” Lily shrugged. “If he had just stayed the Headmaster instead of putting on every hat, he could then maybe it would have been better for all of us.”

“Mum usually says the same about him,” Tonks said. “Still, he died fighting you-know-who.”

“I guess,” Lily said. “I was prepared to run away on my own. Disappear into the muggle world.”

“You would have done that?” Tonks looked at her in shock.

“I would have died to save my child,” Lily said seriously. “A seriously annoying thing he somehow managed to inherit.”

Tonks looked down in shame.

“I don’t blame you at all, dear,” Lily grabbed Tonks’s hands. “I am happy that Harry has found someone he would gladly put himself in danger for. It’s just frustrating that he also got his father’s recklessness.”

Tonks laughed a little at Lily’s rant about James and Harry.

“I didn’t want him to be an Auror, you know,” Lily said as two strawberry milkshakes were placed on the table.

“Why not?” Tonks asked.

“I thought it would be too dangerous,” Lily said. “Don’t try and convince me I wasn’t right.”

“I –”

“Don’t,” Lily shook her head. “I have already stopped trying to cuddle him and keep him away from danger. I lost that fight a long time ago. I am just so relieved he woke up.”

“Me too,” Tonks wiped away at her eyes. “I was so worried you know. I feel like it is my fault. I was the reason he ended up like that.”

“Shush,” Lily said. “Any injury that boy suffers from is the sole responsibility of himself.”

Tonks looked into the same emerald eyes, she had come to love in Harry.

“Still,” Lily smiled a little dangerously. “A mother needs to show her son just how worried he is going around making her.”

“What are you going to do?” Tonks said fearfully.

“Oh, nothing,” Lily smiled innocently. “As soon as he is able to move around, I think it is time for his mother to make sure he is strong enough to actually survive his choice of profession. I will not have him die on me before he gives me at least two grandchildren.”

Tonks blushed and tried to move back but Lily’s grip on her hands were too strong for her to move away.

“So,” Lily turned her attention to Tonks. “How did you meet my son?”

“We are colleagues,” Tonks said.

“That is not how you met him though,” Lily said cheekily. “I know him well enough. Nothing would have happened between you if you met at work.”

Tonks flushed even redder in her face. She couldn’t just tell Harry’s Mum about _that_ night, could she?

“Go on, indulge an old woman,” Lily said as the two plates with juicy burgers were placed down by Sergio.

“Anything else, love?” Sergio asked.

“No, this looks perfect,” Lily smiled. “Now Sergio, you are interrupting dear Nymphadora here in telling the story about how she and my son met for the first time.”

Tonks had never wanted to find a hole to crawl into as much as she did in this situation. It certainly didn’t help when Sergio the complete stranger sat down at their table after getting a cup of coffee looking like it was natural that he was supposed to hear the story as well.

“Go on,” Lily said as she dipped a fry in the ketchup. “Oh, Sergio, it is just as I remembered.”

Tonks breathed in deeply before jumping into the true (if not slightly adjusted) story of how she first ran into Harry Potter.

Harry looked surprisedly at his Dad when he walked into his room.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Sirius sent us news that you had fallen into coma,” James shrugged. “Your mother has been worried sick.”

“Yeah,” Harry scratched his beard awkwardly. “I saw her rush in and out. Where is she now?”

“She has taken your girlfriend out for food,” James smiled.

“My – my what?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Your girlfriend,” James repeated as Sirius was trying his best not to laugh out loudly.

“I don’t…”

“Do not let your mother hear that,” James said seriously. “She looks like she is about to plan the wedding already.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned.

“She seems nice,” James said. “I didn’t take you for liking the subdued type though. You used to prefer the women with a little more spunk to them.”

Harry looked confusedly at his father.

“Tonks is not subdued,” Harry said slowly. “If anything she is a bit of a wildcat.”

“Really?” James sounded surprised. “She could hardly say a word when your Mum and I ran into her.”

Sirius’s barking laughter filled the room.

“What Padfoot?” James asked.

“Prongs, prongs, prongs, have you forgotten Lily’s effect on people?” Sirius asked through his fits of laughter. “She managed to tame your wild streak. Poor Nymphadora didn’t stand a chance.”

“Ah,” James palmed his forehead. “You are right. I sure hope she is going to be alright when Lily is in that mood.”

“I’m sure she will be fine,” Sirius said. “She might be a little embarrassed by the end of it though.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned as he covered his eyes. “I hope she survives. Mum can be… intense.”

“You have no idea, son,” James smirked.

“Ew!” Harry weakly threw a pillow behind him at his Dad. “I do not want to hear about that.”

“You two are not dating?” James asked seriously.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “It’s complicated. She is a colleague. She is my superior. I…”

“It’s not the same, son,” James sat down next to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It was so close to being the same though,” Harry said. “If I was a moment too slow.”

“But you weren’t,” James said reassuringly.

“What’s this about?” Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the man whom he already treated like an uncle.

“Tonks isn’t the first Auror, I have had something with,” Harry said sadly. “We were engaged not too long ago.”

“What happened?” Sirius asked.

“She died,” James said. “She died on a mission for MACUSA.”

“Shit,” Sirius sat down in another chair.

“It was this psychotic researcher,” Harry said. “The same man who left me the scar on my chest. Annalise was her name, Annalise Campbell. She was bright and she was funny. A bit of a wildcat herself.”

“Sounds familiar,” Sirius smiled. “What happened exactly?”

“We were moving in to apprehend them,” Harry said. “Scamander, me, Annalise and her mentor. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. Stun him bring him in for questioning.”

Sirius listened in rapt attention.

“The intel had deemed him of minor threat. He would fight back but the resistance would be minimal. It wasn’t even a big offense it was just some illegal materials from some unsavoury sources. He wasn’t even the big catch. It was the people selling him stuff that we wanted.”

“We arrived at the hideout. It felt wrong, there weren’t any wards around the perimeter as we had expected. That’s when we realised something wasn’t right,” Harry said with tears filling his eyes. “We moved into the complex and that is when shit hit the fan as they say in the states. I had pulled open a door when a mechanical click sounded followed by a loud noise.”

“Annalise,” Harry sobbed. “She had been shot in the head. No-Maj weapon. The hole in her forehead and the empty look in her eyes. She died still standing. I was barely in time to grab her falling body before she hit the floor.”

“I saw red,” Harry said. “I wanted revenge more than the mission. Scamander tried to stop me, but I rushed headlong into whatever blew up my chest. I wasn’t completely down for the count as I managed to cut off part of the researcher’s leg before losing my conscience.”

“I was only released from the hospital to attend Annalise’s funeral,” Harry cried. “I couldn’t even help her family as I was stuck in the hospital. I hated myself. I hated the people, who had hurt the one I loved.”

“That’s when you decided to go after them,” a feminine voice filled the room.

Harry looked up in surprise and found his Mum and Tonks standing a couple of steps behind James and Sirius.

Harry nodded.

“Go on, dear,” Lily said warmly. “She needs to know.”

Harry looked from his mother’s caring eyes to the hesitant look on Tonks’s face. James had gotten out of his chair as gently pushed her towards it.

“Go on, Son,” James said as he hugged his wife from behind.

Harry breathed in deeply as he felt Tonks’s soft hand grab his.

“We found the location of supplier,” Harry said hoarsely. “I went after them alone.”

Tonks squeezed Harry’s hand tight.

“I killed every single one of them,” Harry said heavily. “There wouldn’t have been enough evidence. They were all part of the same organisation, Lupus Malum. They wore a mark on their chest.”

Tonks gasped.

“What?” Harry asked.

“That’s the name of the group of werewolves,” Tonks said.

“Of course, it is,” Harry smiled savagely. “I never thought their group would only have so few.”

“What happened next?” Tonks asked.

“Scamander retired,” Harry said. “He took the blame for me. Officially it was all by the books, but I don’t think they ever trusted me after that. Well, the rest was as you have heard before. I got fired when I began questioning their inactivity about the group. They wanted it to be done after that incident.”

Harry only looked at Tonks, he was afraid that he would find disgust in her. He was afraid that she would reject him. He unknowingly already knew that she had become as important as Annalise once was. He knew that his parents would never look at him differently. Sirius wasn’t important enough for him to care all that much about it if he decided to change his behaviour. No, the only important person in this room was Nymphadora Tonks, who was sitting next to him.

Lily pulled Sirius from his chair and dragged the two older men out of the room to give the two young ones some privacy.

“Are you afraid of me?” Harry asked quietly.

“No,” Tonks shook her head.

“Are you disgusted by what I have done?” Harry asked. “I have killed since.”

“No,” Tonks shook her head once more.

“I’ll understand if you can’t be with someone like me,” Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Silence descended between them. He felt anxious at the lack of response from the woman whom he had told his darkest past to. He heard the sound of clothes as Tonks rose from her chair. He lost all the strength in his hand. He just laid in his bed waiting for her to pull her hand away and the sound of footsteps as she left him behind in the darkness.

He resigned to his fate when he felt Tonks move her hand away from his.

 _I guess I am too bloodied to be loved at this point,_ Harry fought back the tears.

He was startled when he felt two hands on his cheeks turning his head. He opened his eyes and saw the tears filling in Tonks’s own eyes.

“No,” she said. “No, you don’t get to do this.”

“What?”

“You don’t get to just come in and steal my heart and then decide for yourself whether or not I want to be with you,” Tonks said fiercely. “You don’t have the right to decide whether or not I love you, Harry Potter.”

Harry looked questioningly at her face. Her eyes were sincere but something in him didn’t dare believe that she would actually love someone as tainted as him. He was bloodied, a killer if not just a straight up murderer.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Tonks said. “You don’t have a say.”

Harry didn’t even have time to protest before he felt the wet tearstained kiss enveloping his lips. He moaned softly as the barriers around his heart broke down and fully let the blue-haired woman into his heart. He gave up the resistance he had towards everyone since Annalise’s death. He put his arms around Tonks’s waist and tried to pull her closer but found that his strength was lacking. She ended up sitting next to him on the bed instead of being pulled on top of him as he wanted.

“Stop it,” Tonks chided him softly. “You are still weak. I would crush you.”

Harry laughed. “You are light as a feather, Nymphadora.”

“You know, I don’t like that name,” she pouted as she rested her head on his chest.

“I think it is beautiful like you,” Harry said.

His hand caressed her hair.

“Are you certain?” he asked.

“Certain about what?” Tonks asked back.

“Do I really have to say the words?” Harry groaned.

“Yes,” Tonks smiled as she looked up at him.

“Nymphadora Tonks, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend,” Tonks said with a smile.

Harry hugged her as tightly as he could.

They heard the door open and quickly separated but not quickly enough for the group of four adults to spot her lying on Harry’s chest.

“Finally,” Andromeda exclaimed. “Took you two long enough.”

“It’s only been a couple of months,” Tonks said. “You can’t rush this.”

“Nymphadora, dear, you aren’t getting younger, both Lily and I want grandchildren,” Andromeda said.

“Mum!”

“Mum!”

Harry and Tonks were in unison.

“She is right, you know,” Lily said. “Andy and I would love to have some grandchildren to spoil.”

Harry and Tonks looked into each other’s eyes and groaned.

Sirius and James just fought hard not to laugh at the newly formed couple.

“Harry, dear,” Lily said. “Your father and I will go home with Andy now, but we will visit you again tomorrow. Andy has made sure that you get some food outside of those nasty potions.”

“Thanks, Mum, thank you Andromeda,” Harry said.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you called me Mum as well,” Andromeda said with a smile.

“Mum!” Tonks blushed.

That was the straw that broke the camels back as James and Sirius both fell into fits of laughter. They had never seen either of the two young ones being as embarrassed as they were now.

Their laughter was quickly silenced as Andromeda grabbed Sirius’s ear and Lily did the same with James’s.

“Now now, dear cousin,” Andromeda said threateningly.

“Dear husband of mine,” Lily continued in the same tone.

“Who in Merlin’s name…”

“gave you permission…”

“to laugh at…”

“my daughter?”

“our son?”

This time it was Harry and Tonks’s turn to laugh as they watched the two men futilely trying to escape the vice grip of the two women.

“We’re sorry, Andy,” Sirius yelped.

“Right, we’re very sorry, dear,” James followed.

“Andy, I think we need to have a good long talk about manners with these two,” Lily smiled.

“Lily, dear, I think you are right,” Andromeda said. “Goodnight you two, and Nymphadora dear, please remember that Harry is still weak. It wouldn’t do to extend his stay here at St. Mungo’s just because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“The same goes to you, young man,” Lily said as she pulled James out of the room.

Harry and Tonks both blushed furiously as the room emptied.

“Don’t listen to my Mum,” Tonks said quickly.

Harry opened his arms to welcome Tonks back next to him in the bed.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it,” Harry whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

That earned him a passionate kiss from his official girlfriend.

“Still, Mum is right,” Tonks said. “Hurry up and get better so that I can have you again. I’ve missed it.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “I’ll be doing my best to get better for you.”

The news of Harry waking up was soon spread to the Auror Office and the people, who knew Harry. Tonks had witnessed a rather tearful Sally almost beating up Harry for his recklessness and sheer stupidity. Tonks had even gotten to know Lily a lot better since she and Harry had officially started dating. Mrs. Potter was a fiery woman who did not let anyone control her. James Potter was an amiable man who seemed to have lost some of his youthful arrogance. According to Sirius, James had been domesticated by Lily, which had gotten him in severe trouble by the woman in question.

Tonks still spend most of her evenings and days off next to Harry. However, Harry had forced her to take some days off from his bedside. She had been reluctant to leave his side but seeing as he would be tired most evenings when she got off work because of the retraining of his body she agreed to see Andromeda once a week for their usual family dinner which was now joined by Lily, James and Sirius.

She had even gotten used to the teasing from her boyfriend’s parents.

That had proceeded for close to two weeks, when Lily announced that the couple had to leave for the states again. She couldn’t take more vacation and while James technically didn’t have to work, Lily had insisted that he was going to follow her back, so that he could check up on his stores.

Tonks almost obsessively threw herself into tracking down any signs of Lupus Malum. After hearing about Harry’s dead fiancé had only furthered her desire to stop them in their agenda. She was certain that Britain was in no shape to take on an invasion from a radical group of werewolves and followers.

The day that the Potter Couple was taking their flight back to the US, Harry and Tonks escorted them to the airport. Well, Tonks escorted them while pushing along Harry in a wheelchair. He was able to walk around for a couple of hours, but he wouldn’t be able to last a trip to the airport and back. So, he had begrudgingly allowed Tonks to push him along in the wheelchair. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Harry whispered as he looked back at Tonks. “I would feel awful if I couldn’t say goodbye to my parents.”

“You’re welcome,” Tonks said. “I am just glad that the Healers allowed you to go home.”

“Under the strict condition that I live with someone,” Harry pouted.

“You are saying it like you don’t want to live with me,” Tonks teased him.

“I never said that,” Harry said. “It’s just… I’m so used to taking care of myself. I feel useless.”

“You are not useless, love,” Tonks said. “It’s not like I don’t get something out of this.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, I get to sleep next to the man I love,” Tonks blushed.

“We have already checked in our luggage,” Lily said as she and James approached them.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on not using magic,” James muttered quietly.

“It’s part of the experience,” Lily huffed.

“Whatever you say, dear,” James smiled. “You are looking a lot better son.”

“I feel better,” Harry said. “Another month and they think I will be back on the job.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Lily said with worry.

“I won’t, Mum,” Harry promised.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Tonks said with a hint of a smirk.

“That is my daughter-in-law,” Lily hugged Tonks tightly.

Tonks hugged her back.

“I’ve got to warn you,” Lily whispered conspiratorially. “The Potter men are notorious for being stupid when it comes to themselves. I tell you when I watched some of Harry’s Quidditch games. I could barely contain my fright. His father was just the same. Damn reckless loveable idiots. Promise that you will keep me updated on Harry’s progress.”

“Of course, Lily,” Tonks said.

“I think it is time you start calling me, Mum,” Lily teased. “Also keep me updated on when you two will get married.”

“Mum, we have barely been dating for a couple of weeks,” Harry groaned. “Don’t you think it is a little too quick talking about that stuff.”

“If I don’t say it now then you will keep pushing it back until Nymphadora won’t know what to do about it,” Lily scolded. “You men are all the same.”

Tonks laughed at the way Harry was sinking into his wheelchair.

“That’s not fair, dear,” James tried to defend his son.

“You only got your snitch out of your ass because of a war and because your Mum pressured you,” Lily pointed out. “You were so indecisive.”

Tonks laughed even louder when James took up the same posture as Harry had just moments ago.

“I’ll be awaiting the good news,” Lily said. “If he does anything to hurt you just wait and see how I will straighten him up.”

“I will,” Tonks nodded. “But I don’t think we will have a problem.”

“That’s good,” Lily said as she bowed down and hugged her son.

Harry protested fiercely when she kissed both his cheeks.

“Take care okay?” she said softly.

“I will, Mum,” Harry muttered back feeling completely embarrassed by the show of public affection.

“You will never be too old for your mother’s affection,” Lily said as she caressed Harry’s hair.

“Did you just read my mind?” Harry asked a little warily.

“Every mother will know what their child is thinking about,” Lily said proudly.

“Dear, we have to leave or the plane is going to leave without us,” James said.

 _Thank you, Dad,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry and Tonks watched as James and Lily walked towards their gate.

“I’m going to miss them,” Harry said as he leaned his head back to look at Tonks.

“They are nice people,” Tonks smiled.

“A little too overprotective,” Harry muttered.

“With a son like you?” Tonks teased. “I might just become overprotective too.”

“Give me a break,” Harry sighed. “My place or yours?”

“Your place,” Tonks said after thinking about it for a second. “I’d feel better about it if I knew that Sally could look after you while I’m at work.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Harry complained.

“You know what the healers said,” Tonks reprimanded him. “You will do as you are told.”

“Fine,” Harry deflated.

Whatever pride Harry had left was quickly diminishing.

“I’ll give you a reward if you behave nicely,” Tonks whispered sultrily into his ear.

Harry didn’t get to say anything in response before she had begun wheeling him towards the escalator down leading to the underground.

Harry finally felt comfortable, when he walked through the door to his flat. He had ditched the wheelchair on the ground floor. He was able to walk up the stairs and even walk around. He could just not do it for long periods of time.

“This place is so dusty,” Harry muttered.

“I’ll help you clean up the place,” Tonks said.

“No, that’s fine,” Harry said. “I am a wizard. It’s not like I lost my ability to move my wand.”

Harry quickly flicked his wand and soon his place was clean again. He felt a little hungry.

“Nymphadora, I don’t think there is anything left in the fridge,” Harry said walking towards it.

He dreaded opening it as everything in there would probably be spoiled except for a few beers and such.

“I can go pick up groceries,” Tonks said. “If you promise to take a rest.”

“I’m feeling fine,” Harry waved her worry off. “I have been sitting down all day. I need to move my body around.”

“If you say so,” Tonks hugged him from behind. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Harry turned around and hugged her back before he kissed her gently.

“You are the best babysitter a man could ask for,” Harry said.

“It wouldn’t have been farfetched for me to be your babysitter if you had grown up in Britain,” Tonks said.

“What are you getting at?” Harry asked.

“Isn’t it every boy’s dream to violate their female babysitter at one point?” Tonks kissed his neck.

“I don’t know,” Harry said truthfully. “You do realize that I wouldn’t have hit puberty before I attended Ilvermorny, right?”

“Same, same,” Tonks kissed him again.

“I really do love kissing you,” Harry said with a smile.

“I love kissing you too,” Tonks said as she grabbed his ass. “Boohoo, it has become all soft and flabby.”

“Take that back,” Harry tickled her.

Tonks didn’t fight back all too hard, but she still managed to place Harry beneath her on the couch as she held his wrists.

“This is no fun,” Harry sighed. “I don’t even have the strength to fight you right now.”

“In time, love,” Tonks said.

She leaned down and kissed him again.

“I’m happy to see that _that_ muscle is still working,” Tonks smirked.

She had felt Harry’s erection against her butt.

“Come off it,” Harry groaned. “I’m still a healthy man even if my body has atrophied.”

“Good,” Tonks said. “I’ll make sure to be gentle with you.”

“I didn’t know you had that word in your dictionary,” Harry teased.

He regretted it instantly as Tonks pinned him down on the couch. He couldn’t resist her when she lowered her head and sucked on the skin of his neck leaving a large hickey for the world to see.

“That should keep the other women away from you,” Tonks smiled proudly at your handywork.

“You wildcat,” Harry complained from his position.

“You like it,” Tonks said as she got off him.

“I hate this you know,” Harry said as he struggled to get up. “It’s like having to learn how to function again.”

“You have had amazing progress,” Tonks said as she helped him up. “It has only been two weeks.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I just want to be able to move like usual.”

Tonks kissed him gently on the top of his head.

“You will no worries,” Tonks said. “You were in a coma for a long time. It’s not something which will be easily fixable.”

“Doesn’t make the process suck any less.”

“I guess it doesn’t,” Tonks shrugged. “Will you behave while I go buy us groceries?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “I’ll keep to the living room and kitchen. I’ll sit down when my muscles start getting exhausted.”

“Good,” Tonks said.

She grabbed her coat and soon she was out of the door.

“This doesn’t feel completely bad,” Harry said to himself.

He walked to the study to grab a book for him to read. He had already done today’s exercises and he was firmly forbidden from doing more than those. It would have to be a slow process before he was back in shape.

“At least I am still young,” Harry sighed.

He thanked whatever magical deity which had allowed him to get back in perfect shape. He looked at the book he found. It was a silly novel which he had been halfway through back in the states. He walked past the bathroom and decided that he would take a shower before getting comfortable enough to begin reading.

Harry had only just turned on the shower and stepped in before he felt his legs give out under him.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed as he sat down in the shower letting the water drop down on him.

Harry felt the hot water hit his head and back before he shifted against the wall to rest.

“I won’t drown at least,” Harry muttered to himself as he shoved his hair out of his face. “I guess I’ll have to wait until Nymphadora comes back.”

He felt pathetic and resigned. Harry Potter, youngest ever Auror at MACUSA was reduced to a weakling who could barely keep himself on his feet at the end of the day. It was humiliating.

Harry sighed loudly as he closed his eyes. The water felt nice against his skin. He still didn’t quite comprehend how his life had turned out this way. He had somehow gotten himself a beautiful girlfriend with a fantastic personality. He had managed to pick up the trail of Lupus Malum, which had disappeared at least on the surface in the US. He had been reduced to this mess. He had been comatosed for almost two months.

 _It could be worse,_ Harry thought to himself. _The only permanent thing is the new scars I’ve gotten on my back._

Harry had gotten Tonks to show him his back after he woke up. It wasn’t all that bad. The large scar across his back was accompanied by a lot of smaller scars from the shrapnel. He had also gotten himself a bigger scar on the side of his body. It didn’t protrude but it was miscoloured and according to the healers it would likely stay that way. It looked like someone had taken a bite out of his side.

“I’ll have to get my tattoo fixed.”

One big change was the large part of his tattoo which had gotten ripped out. The wounds had already healed so there was no problem getting it filled out again except for the fact that his regular tattoo artist was in New York.

“Maybe Sirius knows someone,” Harry muttered as he heard the door to the flat open.

“Harry?” he heard Tonks call for him.

“In here,” Harry shouted back.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and the sound of footsteps.

“What are you doing in there?”

“Trying to take a shower,” Harry said. “I can’t stand up anymore.”

“Seriously,” Tonks sighed before she laughed. “What happened to resting and making sure nothing happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Harry said defensively. “I’m just a little wet.”

“I see,” Tonks grinned as she pulled away the curtain. “Well you looked like a drowned rat.”

“Oi,” Harry scooped up some of the water and threw it at his girlfriend.

“Behave,” Tonks laughed. “Or else I might just leave you there.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry gasped.

“Watch me,” Tonks said.

“I do quite like watching you,” Harry fired back.

“Okay Mr. Smooth talker,” Tonks said.

She leaned in and turned off the shower. She then bowed down to lift up Harry.

“You barely weigh anything right now,” she said.

“I know,” Harry tried to sound fine.

“It’s okay, love,” Tonks said as she placed him on the toilet. “Towel or magic?”

“Towel,” Harry said after weighing the options.

He never felt dry even with the help of magic.

“Okay,” Tonks handed him a towel before helping him drying his legs.

“This is humiliating,” Harry groaned as he began drying off his torso and head.

He could feel the strength leaving his arms too.

“It’s not,” Tonks said from her position. “I like taking care of you. You took care of me before remember?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“When my Mum and I crashed here,” Tonks said. “You didn’t make a fuss about…”

“About you almost being sick on me?” Harry teased.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “You didn’t make a fuss. I’m only returning the favour. Also, it is my fault you are like this.”

“Nymphadora,” Harry said seriously. “Look at me.”

He waited until she was looking directly in his eyes.

“This is not your fault,” Harry said. “I was the one who lit the car on fire and I was the one who decided to shield you with my body. I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Tonks felt her heart beating faster at Harry’s words. She couldn’t entirely escape being tormented by the guilt.

“You seriously don’t blame me?” she asked nervously.

“Not even for a second,” Harry said.

“I love you,” Tonks said just before she hugged him and kissed his lips.

“I love you too,” Harry said. “I don’t know since when but I do love you.”

“Come on,” Tonks said. “Do you want me to princess carry you?”

“Could I just lean on you instead?” Harry pleaded.

“Hmpf,” Tonks wasn’t inclined to agree. “You didn’t seem to have a problem carrying me around.”

“That was different,” Harry said.

“How?”

“Well, you could…”

“Barely stand?” Tonks finished his sentence.

“Well yeah,” Harry shrugged.

“How is that any different from now?” Tonks teased.

A little part of her really wanted to see Harry’s face as she had him in a princess carry.

“Don’t even think about it,” Harry said, when he spotted the look on her face.

“Boohoo,” Tonks stuck out her tongue. “I will carry you if you stumble.”

“Fine,” Harry agreed.

Tonks helped him up and tied a towel around his waist while he leaned against her.

“Thanks,” Harry said as she halfway carried him into the kitchen.

“You’re welcome,” Tonks said as she plopped him down into a chair before getting a t-shirt from his bedroom.

She helped him put it on before she turned to her bags of groceries.

“I’ll cook some food for us,” Tonks said.

“I’m sure it will be delicious,” Harry said.

Harry had never been so wrong in his life. That was the first and last time Harry was ever going to let Nymphadora Tonks cook unsupervised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people, who might think that Lily is being very pushy.
> 
> She is.
> 
> Now, my reasoning for this is the existence of a first fiancé (Annalise).  
> The fact that Lily thinks that Tonks is in it for the long haul.  
> That she just really wants grandchildren soon.  
> That she herself was married and had a child at Harry's age. 
> 
> Also, she enjoys teasing the two young ones as much as the other ones. She is just more sophisticated about it. (In my mind at least).
> 
> Love!


	10. Passionately Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3
> 
> Well, I'm back.
> 
> I might (emphasis on might) have somehow watched a complete anime and then read the 400 chapters of WN it was based on for the past three days instead of writing... 
> 
> Ma bad <3
> 
> This is a complete romance and smut chapter! (Also why it is shorter than my usual writings). 
> 
> So if you don't want the inconsequential smut then skip this one.   
> I am planning to write another core chapter for later. 
> 
> But yeah, this one is just a bit of lighthearted smut.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

“How was it?” Tonks asked after they had eaten.

Harry looked at her expectant puppy eyes and felt his stomach churn for a new reason. If he was being honest… it was an experience. So, he hesitated.

“It’s no good after all,” Tonks said disappointedly.

“I am happy that you cooked for me,” Harry said.

“You are dodging the question,” Tonks said.

“Maybe?” Harry tried a smile.

“Ugh,” Tonks groaned.

Harry watched as she put her head on the table.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Harry said softly as he caressed her hair. “It takes time to be good at it.”

“I just wanted to… you know… be more like a real girlfriend,” Tonks complained.

“You are amazing,” Harry said. “I can barely move around normally. You are the one who sacrificed your time to take care of me. You are more than a ‘real’ girlfriend, partner.”

“Really?” Tonks asked.

“Really,” Harry said.

“Love you,” Tonks said.

“Love you too,” Harry said, thankful that he managed to salvage Tonks’s mood.

Harry watched her as she began cleaning off the plates and leftover food.

“You know,” Harry said. “I don’t have a lot of stuff to do. If you want, I could teach you how to cook.”

“You’d do that?” Tonks asked. “I’m really no good in the kitchen. Mum has already given up.”

“We can do it together,” Harry said. “I don’t believe there is anything you can’t learn if you really want to learn something.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his forehead. He lifted his head towards her.

“Hmm,” Tonks smirked. “What are you expecting?”

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly.

“Really?” Tonks lifted an eyebrow.

Harry looked into her eyes. They mysteriously looked like the shade was constantly shifting about in there. It wasn’t anything drastic, but he could not help being mesmerized by the small changes in colour.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Harry said. “Do you do that consciously?”

“What?” Tonks asked.

“They keep changing colour,” Harry said. “Sometimes they are greenish, sometimes blueish, sometimes brown.”

“Oh,” Tonks said sounding a little surprised. “They shouldn’t do that.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. “Sorry if I offend you. I have never actually met a shapeshifter before.”

“It’s okay,” Tonks said. “Just as long as you don’t…”

“I don’t what?” Harry asked seriously.

“It’s nothing,” Tonks said quickly.

Harry opened his arms as he pushed back his chair a little.

“Come here,” he said softly.

Tonks looked hesitantly at his open lap.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “You aren’t heavy at all.”

“Psssh,” Tonks laughed. “At least you know the right thing to say.”

She sat down tentatively on his lap.

“I’m not hurting you?” she asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Harry said with a smile.

Okay, he might have lied a little when he said she wasn’t heavy. Everything was relative. She wouldn’t have been heavy if Harry had been at his peak. He just wasn’t at the moment.

“So, tell me,” Harry said as he nuzzled his head in the nape of her neck. “It obviously bothers you.”

“It’s really nothing,” Tonks sighed.

She enjoyed feeling the safety in his arms. It wasn’t a strength thing. It was more a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

“Okay,” Harry said. “I won’t force you to tell me. I’ll just ask forgiveness if or when it is something I happen to do.”

“You probably won’t,” Tonks said.

“You sound unsure,” Harry teased.

“You really want to know?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said looking into her eyes.

“It’s just…” Tonks hesitated once more. “It’s just when guys find out that I can change literally everything about me they…”

“Ah,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “They either ask me to change into their _perfect_ woman or they ask me for some sort of ‘natural’ look. I’ve been changing since I was born, I don’t have any ‘natural’ look.”

“I guess that would be hard to understand for most people,” Harry said thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” Tonks moved around so she sat face to face with Harry.

“Well, people without your talent usually would look like a mix of their parents,” Harry said. “I got my father’s horrible Potter hair and my mother’s pickled frog eyes.”

“Pickled frog?” Tonks snorted.

Tonks began laughing uncontrollably as the mental image of a pickled frog entered her mind. It was too much.

“Hey,” Harry tried to sound angry but the smile on his face betrayed his intentions.

“You are doing it on purpose aren’t you?” Tonks said after she calmed down.

“Maybe,” Harry admitted.

“Thank you,” Tonks kissed him.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. “I don’t really care how you look as long as you are happy with your look.”

“No preferences?” Tonks asked suspiciously.

“Hmm,” Harry looked thoughtful.

“You get one freebie right now,” Tonks said. “For being so sweet.”

“I guess if anything,” Harry said. “I do like your hair when it is blue. I guess because that was how it first looked but it is not a big thing. I don’t want you to think of me as having a blue hair thing. It is strictly because it is you.”

Tonks smiled happily. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“Thank you,” she said.

“It really was nothing,” Harry said. “It’s your body and your choice.”

“So you are not going to ask me to look like someone else?” Tonks asked. “Not even my Mum?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked warily.

“Don’t think, I didn’t see the way you looked at my Mum before,” Tonks said mischievously.

She closed her eyes and focused on making her hair dark and curly like her mother’s. She changed her facial features and managed a close proximity to what her mother looked like when she was in her twenties.

“Nymphadora,” Harry protested.

“I guess this is how she would have looked my age,” Tonks winked. “Does it get you all hot and bothered?”

“If I had the strength, I would have put you over my knee and spanked you,” Harry sighed deeply.

“You want to spank my Mum?” Tonks asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that nothing he could say would allow him to get the upper hand in this situation.

“Harry,” Tonks said sultrily, trying to sound like Andromeda.

“Will you stop it already?” Harry groaned. “Is this a test or something?”

“Maybe,” Tonks said as she changed her appearance back into what she had before.

“Did I pass?” Harry asked.

“Nope,” Tonks said as she put a hand over his erection. “You failed miserably.”

Harry groaned again.

“You are too much,” Harry complained. “Get off me.”

Tonks giggled at him as she moved away from him. Harry unconsciously rubbed his thighs.

“Are you alright?” Tonks asked sincerely.

“I’m alright,” Harry smiled. “I should probably go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll help you,” Tonks said quickly. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said. “It’s not like it is a long trip also I got to sit down for a while.”

Harry got up and walked to the bedroom, he kept a hand on the wall for support. Tonks’s eyes followed him until he disappeared into the bedroom. She had only wanted to tease him a little. She hadn’t expected Harry to run away like that.

“I might have gone overboard,” she murmured to herself. “It wasn’t really fair.”

“Are you coming?” Harry’s voice carried from the bedroom.

Tonks looked surprised for a second before her heart calmed down. Harry wasn’t mad at her.

“Coming,” Tonks said quickly before she almost bounced her way to the bedroom.

She found Harry struggling to get out of his jeans.

“You need help?” Tonks asked carefully.

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Harry said. “I hate being this useless.”

“Come on,” Tonks said. “You aren’t useless.”

“I can’t even take off my jeans,” Harry said.

He had fallen back on the bed and was staring into the ceiling.

“I much prefer taking off your jeans for you,” Tonks said with a hint of a tease.

“I thought I had failed your test,” Harry said suspiciously.

“I wasn’t being fair,” Tonks admitted. “Mum is a beautiful woman and…”

“You do realise that I only love you right,” Harry said. “Please trust me.”

“I know,” Tonks said.

She helped Harry free of his clothes and watched him crawl under the covers.

“What are you standing there for?” Harry asked. “Join me.”

Tonks nodded softly and removed her own clothes before she laid down next to Harry.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I understand where you are coming from.”

“I’m nervous,” she confessed. “We didn’t do this the _normal_ way.”

“What is normal?” Harry asked.

“You know,” Tonks stuttered. “Dates and stuff.”

“I guess not,” Harry said. “Still, are we really normal?”

“Probably not,” Tonks hugged Harry tightly. “If I only knew that all it would take you to come around was a long nap, I would have forced you to sleep a lot sooner.”

“I don’t think a coma constitutes a long nap,” Harry chided her.

Tonks just moved her head from Harry’s shoulder to kiss his cheek.

“No,” she admitted. “I’m happy you are awake.”

“I won’t be for long,” Harry murmured sleepily.

Tonks didn’t really want Harry to sleep just yet. She still remembered the feeling of his erection from earlier. She moved her hand down his chest and stomach before she gently caressed his crotch.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked with his eyes closed.

“Nothing,” Tonks purred.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing,” Harry said.

Tonks was happy that at least that muscle was still going strong. She rubbed her chest against Harry as she kissed his neck. She spotted the hickey from earlier and gave it a small playful lick.

She enjoyed Harry’s moans as she felt him grow against her hand. She moved on top of him and traced her lips across his chest as she listened to his reactions. She felt his hands in her hair.

 _He is obviously enjoying it,_ she smirked inwardly.

She continued her ministrations down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She looked up into his expectant eyes. She had never felt as in control as she did in this moment.

“It’s not all bad that you can’t really move,” she said cheekily.

“I’m so getting revenge,” Harry hissed behind closed teeth.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tonks said.

She pulled down his boxers and looked at his throbbing erection.

“He is putting in a lot of strength,” she playfully said.

“This is torture,” Harry groaned.

Tonks giggled before she gently kissed the head of Harry’s cock. She enjoyed the twitch she felt against her lips. She moved down and licked the full length before she opened up her full lips and took it into her mouth. The scent was intoxicating to her. She hadn’t been with a man since Harry and she was craving it more than she was willing to admit.

Harry’s moans filled the dark bedroom as she slowly moved her tongue around the head. She moved her head down his length and felt him poking the back of her throat.

 _He really is big_. _I’ll show him something nice._

She relaxed her jaw and felt Harry’s dick move past the back of her mouth and down her throat. The moan from Harry was like music in her ears. Tonks felt incredibly turned on by Harry’s reaction to her ministrations. The soft tugs in her hair from Harry’s fingers were stimulating her senses. She felt Harry’s cock throb and she pulled her head back before he came all over her face.

“Wow,” she muttered. “Someone was feeling pent up.”

“Sorry,” Harry looked embarrassed. “It took me by surprise, I should have warned you.”

“That’s okay,” Tonks said.

She moved her tongue sexily around her mouth scooping up some of Harry’s white cum into her mouth.

“Not a bad taste,” she commented. “I should have taken it in my mouth.”

“You…” was all Harry managed to say before Tonks lined up his length with her opening.

“I’m happy you aren’t done yet,” Tonks said.

“If there is one thing I have it is stamina,” Harry managed to say before he felt her envelop him inside her.

The soft walls clenched around him.

Tonks moaned loudly as she felt Harry fill her out.

“I fucking missed this,” she hissed as she felt herself stretch out to fit him.

“You are so sexy,” Harry moaned from under her.

Tonks looked like a sex goddess as the glistening cum dripped down her neck and chest. Her hips were moving back and forth on him covering them both in her juices. She felt herself moving quickly towards an orgasm. Harry’s cock was hitting all of her spots as she moved.

Their moans intertwined in the darkness. Tonks clenched her fists ending up scratching Harry in the process. She fell forward and placed her forehead against Harry’s neck.

“Kiss me,” she heard in her ear.

“You sure?” she asked. “I’m covered in…”

“I’m sure.”

Tonks moved her head and kissed Harry’s lips. She felt his tongue trying to explore the inside of her mouth. Their tongues caressed each other in a soft passionate kiss. Everything was in contrast to their first time together.

The love and tenderness between them felt right. Tonks relished in the closeness she felt oozing out of Harry.

She felt herself moving even faster towards an orgasm as she gyrated her hips up and down. Her body arched as she clenched every muscle in her body. Her walls tightened around Harry as they tried to milk another orgasm from the man under her.

“I’m going to…” Harry moaned.

“Inside,” Tonks hissed as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

“No.”

“Do it,” she leaned back down and kissed him. Her hips locked against him.

“Nympha –”

“Please,” she pleaded.

She felt like she would lose her mind if Harry didn’t fill her with his seed.

“I’m coming,” Harry groaned.

“Yes,” Tonks exclaimed as she felt him throb inside of her before filling up her womb.

She collapsed against his chest panting.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Harry panted alongside her. “It’s not like you left me with a choice.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t I want to get you pregnant?” Harry asked.

“I’m on the potion,” Tonks said as she moved down to his side.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Harry asked. “You made it sound like…”

“I wanted you to knock me up?” Tonks asked cheekily.

“Well yeah,” Harry said scratching his cheek. “I need a shower.”

“Me too,” Tonks commented. “I’m covered in you.”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be,” Tonks said. “I wanted it.”

“I don’t know if I have the energy,” Harry muttered. “Could you hit me with some cleaning charms?”

“Or…” Tonks said mischievously. “I could carry you?”

“Do what you want,” Harry conceded. “I won’t have any pride left after this.”

“You probably won’t,” Tonks giggled.

Harry had already begun planning how he would get revenge when Tonks carried him in her arms towards the bathroom.


	11. Certain Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...<3
> 
> I should not promise anything <3
> 
> This one was harder to write than my usual stuff.
> 
> I ended up revising and rewriting the same paragraph more times than I would like to admit. (Oh well)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your continued support.
> 
> Your words mean the world to me and I very much enjoy interacting with you <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry still felt rather miffed when he woke up next to Tonks in the morning. The experience of being carried like a princess and then being bathed by Tonks was at best humiliating. He observed the sleeping woman next to him. He had never imagined that her hair would subtly change colours during her sleep.

 _Maybe it has something to do with her dreams?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry made a mental check of his body. He had gotten used to the soreness of his muscles. It didn’t really matter what he had done the day before he would still be hurting the morning after. This morning, however, he was experiencing a new type of pain which was probably correlated with the fact that Tonks had foregone the use of a pillow and decided that his arm was a better substitute for a headrest than the actual implement for sleeping.

He moved his fingers noticing how they barely felt like his own. He resigned himself to the fate of being used as cuddle material for his new girlfriend. She was snuggly resting in his arms as she shuffled back into him.

Harry sighed softly as he nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck. He planted a soft kiss on her exposed skin trying to gently wake her up. Judging by the light outside it wasn’t late but it wasn’t exactly early either.

Tonks stirred from her sleep and scratched the patch of skin he had marked with his lips. Harry found a new sort of interest in trying to find out just how far he could take it before Tonks would wake up.

He found that Tonks was unlikely to wake up from anything short of a raging hippogriff in the bedroom if she didn’t want to wake up. So, when he had started slowly whispering good mornings which turned into comments about dancing mandrakes which in turn became singing nifflers. His muttering became more and more ridiculous until Harry heard a snort and felt Tonks turning around to face him.

“Really?” she asked sleepily. “House-elves in tutus doing disco?”

“Good morning,” Harry said.

He kissed her on the forehead and felt her melt a little as she pulled herself closer to his body.

“Five more minutes,” Tonks complained. “I don’t want to get up.”

“Nympha—”

He didn’t manage to say more before he was silenced by her lips on his. Harry kissed her back.

“Okay,” she said pulling back. “I might be able to get up if I get another one of those.”

“If I could, I would slap your bum,” Harry chided. “We need to get up.”

“It’s still early,” Tonks said.

“I’ll cook you breakfast,” Harry tempted.

“Huuugh.”

Harry found the sounds Tonks produced mildly amusing as he watched her cope with the reality that she was expected to get up.

“You horrible human,” Tonks said as she stretched. “I will be demanding breakfast.”

“I’ll make it for you,” Harry said. “Go on. You can shower first. I’ll drag myself to the kitchen. You okay with the food being magically made?”

“That’s fine,” Tonks said. “I need coffee.”

“How much?”

“A thousand pots,” Tonks smiled mischievously.

“I’ll make one,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Now get out of bed. I can’t move.”

“You don’t want to be next to me,” Tonks pouted.

“Hold the waterworks,” Harry said knowing that Tonks was just playing around. “My arm is sleeping.”

Tonks kissed him once more before she got out of bed. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had lamented his poor eyesight as much as he did at this moment. He could distinguish enough to see that Tonks had only put on a skimpy pair of knickers to sleep in. It would have been a glorious sight he was sure of it. He reached for his glasses and only managed to catch a peek before Tonks had disappeared from the doorframe.

Harry still wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into but last night’s conversation, he guessed he would call it, had at least reaffirmed some of their commitment to each other while also touching upon some of their insecurities.

Harry would be lying to himself if he didn’t see the shadow of Annalise in Tonks. He sighed. It was hard to put into words, there was just something. It might be in the way their smile would carry the playfulness and care.

Harry was lost in thought; it all became real for him as he laid there in the bed. He was roused from his train of thought when he heard the shower getting turned on.

 _Well they don’t both sing in the shower,_ Harry thought to himself.

He moved the covers and stretched. He was certain he would be able to move a little longer today. He was already gaining weight fast and his muscles were getting noticeably stronger each day. He grabbed his wand on the nightstand and summoned his currently second greatest shame to his hand, _a walking stick._

Tonks had laughed too hard, Harry still thought, at the walking stick the Healers had given Harry for support. It wasn’t meant for long term use or dependency but the first couple of hours in the day until the soreness disappeared Harry was obligated to use it to prevent any accidents.

Harry stumbled a little as he got up and pulled on a dressing gown. It was easier to wear than something which needed the full coordination of his body to put on.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and took stock of the ingredients Tonks had bought. It wasn’t looking too bad. He could give Sally a shopping list for the things Tonks missed. Harry smiled as he waved his wand to animate the tools, he would need to cook breakfast.

“Coffee first,” Harry said to himself. “She looked serious when she said she would need a thousand pots of coffee.”

Harry began humming a tune from a kids’ show he had grown up with in the States. It would play on Saturday mornings. Harry and his Dad had been completely enraptured by the flashy lights and cheesy lines while Lily had been cooking in the kitchen next to the living room. That’s the one thing Harry kept remembering from his childhood. Saturdays, TV and breakfast with his family. He wasn’t even sure it was one specific morning or just the culmination of every Saturday morning he could still remember.

Harry put away his walking stick and stood by the stove. He hated using magic to cook, it felt impersonal. It was like eating processed food or maybe take-out. Something was just missing from it. He couldn’t get a feel for the food the same way as when he used his hands. So, he compromised and kept a close watch the pan as the spatula stirred the eggs.

“What are you humming?” Tonks asked.

Harry felt Tonks hugging him from behind.

“Oh,” Harry said. “It’s nothing, didn’t even realize I was doing it.”

“Come on, tell me.”

_Come on, tell me Harry._

“You alright?” Tonks asked worriedly.

Tonks took a step next to him and looked worryingly at his face. Harry’s face was slightly pale, but it was not the same kind of pale she had seen him with when he was tired. It was more of a horrified pale that she hadn’t seen before.

“Harry?”

She placed a hand gently on his chest. She hadn’t expected Harry to recoil from her touch. Now she was getting really worried. She had never expected Harry to move away from her like that. He might tell her that he didn’t want the overly close affection and she would respect that but recoiling from her touch as if he was disgusted… with her.

“Harry! Talk to me,” Tonks said pulling his face towards her own.

She looked into his eyes which looked lost in time. He didn’t pull away again maybe partly due to the fact that she wasn’t going to let him. She waited until he focused on her face.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered turning his head to give her hand a small kiss.

“What happened?” Tonks asked softly. “Was it something I did?”

“No, no,” Harry tried to pull his head away. “It’s nothing.”

“Like bloody hell I am going to believe you when you look like that,” Tonks said sternly.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said managing to pull his head away.

“Please,” Tonks said. “Talk to me. I don’t know how to help if I don’t know what is wrong.”

Harry looked out the window lost in his own thought. It wasn’t something that was easy to explain. How do you tell your current girlfriend that the way she is naturally is reminding you of a dead fiancé?

Harry’s shoulders slumped a little as he grabbed his walking stick and walked to a chair. The magic could cook by itself for all he cared right now. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked Tonks over and closed his eyes.

He heard the sound of a chair being pulled out on the other side of the table. He opened his eyes and looked at the completely different woman.

 _They are not the same person,_ Harry kept telling himself. _They might be similar but they are not the same person._

Harry saw the worry and concern in Tonks’s face. Annalise would probably have looked at him the same way if he was reacting like this. Patiently waiting for him to open up. It’s just how do you even begin talking about this especially after he heard Tonks’s insecurities the night before.

She would feel so hurt if Harry began explaining this.

“The tune is from a kids’ show my Dad and I used to watch on Saturday mornings while Mum cooked,” Harry said slowly.

He flicked his wand and the coffee poured into two mugs which levitated to the kitchen table.

“That is not why you freaked out,” Tonks said calmly.

“Tsk,” Harry looked down.

“Tell me,” Tonks said again now with a small hint of nervousness.

“It will hurt you,” Harry said. “It will probably be your insecurities worst nightmare.”

“I need to know,” Tonks said bracing for the worst.

“You remind me of Annalise,” Harry said slowly trying to stay in control of his emotions which wasn’t something he had ever gotten good at.

“In what way?” Tonks asked. “I’ll change it if it bothers you.”

“No, silly,” Harry laughed. “You two don’t look anything alike. It is not a physical thing.”

“Then what?” Tonks looked a little relieved.

“The way you say things, the way you move your body, the way you joke around,” Harry said. “It’s not all the time it’s just sometimes…”

“You felt a déjà vu.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I’m sorry that I freaked out. It was just exactly the same except for the accent. I had even forgotten it. She said the same words when I didn’t want to tell her where the tune was from.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell?” Tonks asked.

“It’s embarrassing,” Harry smiled a little. “A grown man humming the tune of a kids’ show.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Tonks said with a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said genuinely. “I shouldn’t have freaked out.”

“It’s alright,” Tonks said.

They fell into a silence. Harry wasn’t sure what to say in this situation. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how Tonks was feeling right now. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He had almost expected her to pull away but they met on the halfway point.

Their silence was delicate, unsure of the other but neither of them wanted to pull away. Everything was unceremoniously interrupted by Tonks’s rumbling stomach.

Harry laughed first which was then followed by the embarrassed woman.

“I’m sorry,” Harry chuckled. “I shouldn’t laugh.”

“It’s okay,” Tonks said looking down. “It was funny.”

Harry flicked his wand and the flood flew to the table on plates for both of them to dig in.

“It looks amazing,” Tonks said.

She picked up a forkful of eggs and savoured them.

“It tastes amazing too,” she said with a smile reminiscent of a squirrel eating nuts.

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry said as he began to dig in as well.

After breakfast Tonks made sure that Harry was able to take a shower by himself and get dressed before she made her way to work leaving Harry to promise that he would take it slowly and that he wouldn’t push himself and that she would find out if he had not adhered to the strict rehabilitation program the Healers had made for Harry.

Harry had almost saluted and called her Senior Auror Tonks as a joke but instead he had just promised with a reassuring smile that he was going to be fine.

They hugged and kissed goodbye before Tonks walked out the door.

“Be careful, will you?” Harry told the closed door.

He wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t just said it to her face, but something had held him back when they had said goodbye.

Tonks kept thinking about what Harry had told her before breakfast. She reminded him of Annalise. It had hurt when he had said that. She had been worried about it being something about her appearance. What were the odds of them looking alike when Tonks wasn’t even sure if she looked the same from week to week? She didn’t have a problem changing something for her partner if it wasn’t to change into a specific thing. It was the ‘I want you to look like this person’ thing which was her problem. She hadn’t expected that Harry felt their personalities were similar. She didn’t know what to do about that. She loved him but did he really love her? Did he love Tonks, or did he love the similarities to Annalise?

She didn’t even know if she wanted the answer to those questions.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” a voice called out to her dragging her out of her stupor.

“Huh?”

“Tonks, what is going on?” Carmichael asked. “You look like the world is about to end.”

“It’s nothing,” Tonks said.

“Really?” Carmichael asked suspiciously. “You wear your emotions on your hair. I haven’t seen it this flat and lifeless in a long time.”

Tonks concentrated and made sure that her hair returned to a vibrant colour and got a bit more life in it.

“Better?” she asked.

“I don’t care either way,” Carmichael shrugged. “The recruits are coming in today. You ready?”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “yeah, I’m ready. It’s going to be a hassle training all of the new rookies.”

“It’s not that bad,” Carmichael said. “Some of them are quite cute coming out of the academy. Some of them hardly even felt the last war. They were too young to really get touched by it.”

“I guess that is something,” Tonks said nodding. “As much as I like having the current people around it would be nice to have some freshly training rookies around. I am still trying to get Ron to do the paperwork properly. I am seriously surprised that he isn’t more like his older brother Percy. That man eats paperwork like it is his main source of nutrition.”

“I think Percy Weasley is an oddity,” Carmichael laughed. “Even if he is an effective bureaucrat.”

“True,” Tonks said. “I wouldn’t mind if one of the rookies I got was a little more paperwork inclined. I’m not all that good at it myself.”

“Pot calling the kettle black then,” Carmichael joked.

“Oh, shut it,” Tonks said.

She had thrown her personal problems to the back of her mind. She would focus on the work in front of her and then have a serious conversation with Harry when she got home.

_Home?_

She hadn’t even realized when she had begun considering being next to Harry was considered home. That was if it didn’t just crash and burn for her.

She sighed loudly before trying to refocus on introducing the recruits to their daily duties.

Tonks was walking up the stairs to Harry’s flat when she stopped in front of Sally’s door. She hesitated a second before she pushed the doorbell and waited almost anxiously to see if Sally was home.

She was in luck as Sally opened the door.

“Tonks?” she asked. “What are you doing here, has something happened to Harry?”

“No, no,” Tonks said. “He is doing fine; I think he should be sleeping right now.”

“Oh, okay,” Sally said. “Is there something you need?”

“Could we talk?” Tonks asked.

Sally looked her over suspiciously for a moment before opening the door and taking a step to the side to let Tonks into the flat.

“Thanks,” Tonks muttered as she stepped in and took off her boots and coat.

“You want something to drink?”

“Do you have anything with alcohol in it?” Tonks asked.

“Tough day at work?”

“No,” Tonks said. “It was fine. We got a bunch of rookies but nobody too bad. We have some Longbottom fans who think they are going to be fighting Dark Lords but other than that nothing serious.”

Sally shrugged and pulled two beers from the fridge. She handed Tonks one after opening it before opening her own.

“So, what is on your mind?” Sally asked as she leaned on the kitchen table.

“Well,” Tonks said. “You do know, how Harry and I are dating?”

“Duh, of course,” Sally sighed exasperatedly. “I am still not sure it is a good idea though.”

“I’m not so sure either,” Tonks said before slumping down into Sally’s couch.

“Wait what?” Sally burst out.

“I am not sure if it is a good idea if we are together,” Tonks repeated.

“Hold on a second,” Sally said.

She moved from the kitchen table where she had been and sat down next to Tonks turning her body towards her.

“What happened?” Sally asked seriously.

“Do I remind you of Annalise?” Tonks asked with closed eyes.

Sally looked shocked then thoughtful.

“I never really hung out much with her,” Sally said. “With me being at Ilvermorny and Harry not really being the ‘I’ll gather up my friends and have dinner together’ sort of person. Why?”

“Harry told me I reminded him of her,” Tonks said.

She had been fighting her insecurities all day and she needed someone who understood her, Harry and maybe even Annalise to listen to her worries.

“Tell me what happened,” Sally said.

Tonks told her about their talk last night, about how her abilities had made men feel like she was supposed to be their own personal ‘make-a-fuck-doll’, she had then told her about the morning and Harry’s reaction to her question and the way it had made her feel to be compared to a dead person.

“I see,” Sally said. “That sucks.”

“I know,” Tonks felt like crying.

“But to answer your unspoken question,” Sally said. “Harry loves you Tonks, not the remnant of his dead fiancé.”

“How can you be sure?” Tonks asked.

“Because Harry would never be with a person wanting them to be someone else,” Sally said seriously. “He sees you. Not Annalise. His reaction should be more proof of that than anything.”

“How so?”

“Because if he wanted to date a replica of his dead fiancé he wouldn’t have freaked out,” Sally said simply. “It is because he is afraid of hurting you or making you feel bad that he is freaking out. Harry has already grieved. It took time, yeah. Your personalities are slightly similar. Both headstrong women who do stupid stuff and run headlong into danger.”

“I do not run headlong into danger,” Tonks protested.

“Really?” Sally smirked

“Okay, maybe,” Tonks said. “I did it…”

“Because you wanted to make sure that Harry was safe,” Sally said. “I guess he told you about how Annalise died. Did he tell you that she and her mentor wasn’t supposed to be on the mission?”

“No,” Tonks hesitated. “If they weren’t supposed to be there then why?”

“Because Annalise convinced her mentor that it was a bad idea for only two Aurors to go even if you are as skilled as Harry is.”

“I didn’t know,” Tonks said.

“She did it because it was Harry going in. She just made sure it sounded right on paper,” Sally said sadly.

“What do you mean by that?” Tonks asked.

“She did it to protect Harry,” Sally said seriously. “To make sure that he was safe.”

That’s when it hit Tonks why Harry felt she and Annalise were similar. It might partly be their demeanour and choice of words, but it was likely more the way they thought about him. She instantly felt better about her own place in Harry’s heart.

_You do realize that I love only you._

Those were the words he had said to her even after she had tested him with her own mother’s young form. The realization of what she had done now returned to her with a wave of embarrassment.

 _I should probably apologize for that,_ Tonks thought to herself.

“Thank you, Sally,” Tonks said. “I really needed to get some things straight.”

“No problem,” Sally said. “You know, you aren’t as obnoxious as Annalise was.”

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked genuinely interested.

“She was this little miss perfect who couldn’t do anything wrong,” Sally complained. “I know it isn’t nice speaking ill of the dead because they can’t defend themselves but she would always make Harry think that he was the one who was at fault. She would try to make him into a different person. I didn’t like her.”

“Uhm.”

“Don’t mind me,” Sally said with a refreshing smile. “At least you don’t seem like a person who would try and change Harry to make him your perfect man.”

“Of course not,” Tonks said appalled. “I’ve had enough of people trying to change something about me, I would never do that to someone else.”

“Good,” Sally said. “That’s the right attitude. If you don’t like him for who he is then you should not be together.”

“Is that why you didn’t like me?” Tonks asked.

“Who says I like you now?” Sally teased.

“Sod off,” Tonks said.

“I’m joking,” Sally said. “No, I just don’t like Aurors in general. Don’t misunderstand me I am glad we have people who make a job out of keeping the general population safe. I just don’t like that Harry is doing it and in turn I won’t like it when it is Harry’s girlfriend who is doing it too.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Did you honestly ask me that?” Sally frowned.

“I don’t understand,” Tonks backpedalled a little.

“Because he has barely been here for half a year before he turned up in a coma,” Sally fumed. “Did you honestly expect me to like that Harry is going to throw himself into danger as soon as he is able to?”

“Probably not,” Tonks admitted.

“Good,” Sally said. “I respect what you do but that doesn’t mean that I am going to like it. I would rather have Harry work at that wizard school of yours or maybe play Quidditch professionally.”

“Quidditch is not safe,” Tonks said.

“At least it would probably end with just a concussion or a broken arm,” Sally waved her hand. “Whatever. Harry knows how I feel about his choice of profession. I am not going to change his mind and he is not going to change mine. Just promise me that you _both_ will try not to die?”

“It’s not like either of us have a deathwish,” Tonks said.

“Could have fooled me,” Sally said.

“Ouch,” Tonks mimicked her heart being hurt. “But fair. I guess we really did something foolish both of us.”

“Yes,” Sally nodded. “I was worried about both of you.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Tonks said.

“You should go check on him,” Sally said trying to hide her embarrassment. “Also, next time you get groceries make Harry give you a list so I don’t have to pick up the stuff you forget.”

“He didn’t?”

“Oh, yes,” Sally said smugly.

“Argh,” Tonks hid her face in her hands. “I’ve never been good at cooking.”

“Don’t worry,” Sally said. “Harry is a good enough cook for all of us.”

“How did he get so good?” Tonks asked.

“I guess Lily taught him,” Sally shrugged. “He enjoys the expressions of the people who eat his food, he says. Nutter, I tell you. What’s so wrong about take-away?”

“Exactly,” Tonks said. “It’s more than enough for daily life.”

Sally and Tonks hadn’t expected to find a kindred spirit in this way but welcomed it all the same.

“I should check up on him,” Tonks finally said.

“Yeah,” Sally said. “You have no idea if he is sleeping, do you?”

“Nope,” Tonks said with a smile. “I just really needed to talk.”

“I understand,” Sally said. “I would be happy to get to know you. You aren’t as bad as I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“Snobbish, muscle for brains who think that Aurors shit gold?” Sally tilted her head.

“Wait what?” Tonks snorted.

“I’m just telling you what I expected,” Sally said.

Tonks was still laughing by the time she trotted up the stair to stand in front of Harry’s flat. She felt better now than when she had left in the morning. She opened up the door.

“I’m home,” she called out.

“Welcome home,” Harry said from the kitchen. “What took you so long? Is Robards being unreasonable?”

Tonks quickly pulled off her boots and coat and threw them in a pile before she almost ran to hug Harry.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“What for?” Harry asked curiously.

Tonks began explaining everything that had gone through her head during the day and how she had felt after their talks and what Harry’s words had resulted in culminating in her conversation with Sally which ended up being the reason why she was home later than she had expected.

“Thank you for telling me,” Harry had said. “I love you.”

That was all she needed to hear. The safety and rightness she had felt before had returned with those words and she happily tried to help Harry with his cooking before they ate and talked about what had been going on during their day as the ate before finally falling asleep in a bundle of cuddling. Tonks found herself comfortably snugged against Harry’s chest with her back to him as his breath tickled her ear.

 _This is where I am supposed to be,_ she thought, _right here in his arms._


	12. Demon Instructor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo People!
> 
> I lost half a chapter. Okay maybe a fifth a chapter yesterday while I went grocery shopping.
> 
> It was the saddest realization in my life....
> 
> Always remember to regularly save your work people <3
> 
> Enjoy   
> Waske  
> XXX

During the next week Harry made rapid progress with his rehabilitation. The potions helped him build new muscles and he was able to walk around without his walking stick by the time Monday arrived.

“I’m bored,” Harry complained at breakfast.

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked looking slightly confused.

“I’m going mad,” Harry said. “I must have read through every interesting book in our study.”

“It’s been a week,” Tonks pointed out.

Harry backed off but Tonks was just waiting for the next crazy idea he was going to spit out.

“Bring me with you,” Harry said suddenly.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

“Bring me with you to the office,” Harry said.

“Absolutely not,” Tonks said. “You are prohibited from working for the next five weeks.”

“Nymphadora.”

Harry had found out that he might just be the only person left alive who was able to turn the hated name into something which softened her. If he said it just right, she would have an almost impossible time saying no to his request.

“Don’t you start with me,” Tonks said threateningly.

“I’m bored,” Harry said. “I’m stuck in here. You won’t let me go outside on the off chance that I might not be able to make it home.”

“For good reason,” Tonks said. “How many times have I found you sitting against a wall in the past week because you overexerted yourself.”

“It was only twice,” Harry said.

“That is two times more than what is allowed,” Tonks said serenely.

“I can do paperwork,” Harry said. “I want to help.”

“You just want to leave this flat,” Tonks pointed out.

“Okay, guilty as charged,” Harry said. “I’m seriously going crazy.”

Tonks shook her head. She wasn’t going to allow him to do something stupid just because of boredom.

“Please.”

Harry was making puppy eyes at her. He knew it wasn’t fair and it probably would fall under manipulation, but he was desperate. He was seriously going crazy being stuck inside.

“Half a day,” Tonks conceded. “And I will talk to Robards and Carmichael first.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “So, when are we going?”

“You are not going anywhere,” Tonks said. “If you get permission from Robards and your Senior Auror then I will comeback at lunch and bring you for the afternoon.”

“Fine,” Harry sulked.

“You will be going in your wheelchair,” Tonks said. “No arguments.”

“It’s humiliating,” Harry said.

“It is necessary,” Tonks said. “Worst case scenario you can charm it to move for you.”

Harry swallowed what he was about to say. He knew that he was already pushing it. He felt better quickly. Sure, he wasn’t able to properly train at the moment. He was itching for a duel but knew better than to even try and raise the notion of partaking in something like that.

Harry kissed Tonks goodbye and hoped that he would get permission from Robards to come in at least on a part time basis.

He did notice the frown on Tonks’s face as she moved away from his face.

“You sure about this?” she asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “It’s part of me, I can’t not work.”

“Seriously,” Tonks groused. “Fine, I’ll talk to Robards. I am not looking forward to that talk.”

“Come on,” Harry said. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

Tonks arrived at the Auror Office and walked straight towards Robards’s secretary. She wanted to get this done and over with before her rookie got hold of her.

“Miss Hayweather,” Tonks said.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” the secretary nodded. “Do you need to see Mr. Robards?”

“Yes,” Tonks said. “Is he available?”

“He should be,” Hayweather said. “You can go right in.”

Tonks looked apprehensively at the door for a second, breathed in and knocked.

“Come in,” Robards said from the other side.

Tonks stalked in with a purpose.

“Tonks,” Robards said. “What’s going on?”

Tonks breathed in deeply.

“Sir,” she hesitated.

“You are dating,” Robards said.

Tonks nodded.

“Well,” Robards sighed. “You know the rules.”

“I do, sir,” Tonks said. “We will keep it professional and will not be deployed together in the field unless under strenuous circumstances.”

“How long?” Robards asked.

“Since he woke up, sir,” Tonks said. “Before that…”

Robards waited for her to finish.

“Before that Harry didn’t want to date me because of work,” Tonks said.

“Smart man,” Robards said.

“Excuse me?!” Tonks asked.

“Not in that way,” Robards backpedalled. “Merlin, girl, I am still your superior.”

“This is this, that is that,” Tonks said leaning forward.

“You are a catch and Potter was stupid for not realising sooner,” Robards said.

“Good,” Tonks said.

“Why now?” Robards said. “I am of course glad that it has been brought to attention now so we can prepare before Potter comes back from his rehabilitation.”

“He wants to come in the afternoons,” Tonks said. “According to him, he is going crazy being stuck at home.”

“Is he now?” Robards smirked. “Maybe that will teach him not to throw himself in front of an explosion.”

“Highly unlikely,” Tonks said. “I would prefer it if he was in a place where people could watch him rather than him going on an adventure on his own.”

“How likely is that possibility?” Robards sighed. “Damn kids and their unending energy.”

“I’ll give it a week before he sneaks out,” Tonks smiled.

“Fine,” Robards said. “Call in Carmichael. He will be the only other person in the know. It is his vice-captain after all.”

Tonks nodded and called Carmichael from the door.

“What is it, sir?” Carmichael asked.

“What would you say to babysitting Potter?” Robards asked.

“Excuse me?” Carmichael looked confused.

“Potter wants to come back to the Office early,” Robards gestured to Tonks. “They are dating and by the sounds of it living together.”

“Congratulations,” Carmichael said. “Going to break a couple of hearts in the DMLE with that one.”

“Shut it, C,” Tonks said. “I was the one pursuing him.”

“I wasn’t referring to the men,” Carmichael joked. “So, what is this about babysitting?”

“Harry is going crazy,” Tonks said. “He wants to do something. He even used the P-word.”

“He didn’t!” Carmichael said.

“The ‘P-word’?” Robards lifted an eyebrow.

“Paperwork, sir,” Tonks smiled cheekily. “He is not a big fan of it.”

“He really isn’t,” Carmichael said. “He does it to the tee. I can’t find a single mistake in his reports when he hands them in. They could give Percy Weasley a run for his money.”

“It’s just because he only wants to do them once,” Tonks snorted.

“I don’t mind that,” Carmichael said. “Helped the other Aurors get better with it as well.”

“What else can he do?” Robards asked. “As much as I love having an extra man for the paperwork. I can’t really think of this as a good idea.”

“Hmm,” Carmichael exclaimed. “Well, he could be a teacher of the theoretical stuff. Give him the rookies one by one or maybe in groups of two. Teach them how to do paperwork right the first time. Investigation techniques and planning. The groundwork for any operation. He pretty much is the reason for our lack of loses last time.”

“He is indeed, isn’t he?” Robards rubbed his chin in contemplation.

Tonks and Carmichael looked at Robards waiting for him to make a decision.

“He is more trouble than he is worth,” Robards grumbled.

“You don’t even think that, sir,” Carmichael said. “You are considering him as a successor, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Robards groused. “Fine, bring him in. He can move around on his own?”

“Yes,” Tonks said. “He charmed his wheelchair even if he doesn’t technically need it.”

“Wheelchair?” Robards asked. “Any lasting injuries?”

“No, no,” Tonks said. “His muscles are just too weak after the coma.”

“Potter in a wheelchair,” Carmichael smirked.

“I forced it as a condition,” Tonks smirked back.

“It’ll serve as a reminder for him and the rookies,” Robards said. “Get him after lunch. Tell him to come see me when he arrives.”

“Yes, sir,” Tonks said.

“Carmichael, stay behind,” Robards said.

Tonks didn’t know what they were talking about but it was likely about the effects of their relationship on the workplace and countermeasures against their stupidity as Sally would put it.

Robards looked at Carmichael.

“What are your thoughts?” he asked.

“About what?” Carmichael asked back.

“About their relationship?” Robards said. “I hate the complicated stuff.”

“I don’t think it is going to be that bad in the Office,” Carmichael said. “Harry is quite professional. I still haven’t gotten him to call me anything shorter than Auror Carmichael unless it is an emergency.”

“Hmm,” Robards sat back in his chair. “Any foreseeable problems?”

“Not likely,” Carmichael said. “If anything I think it will be Tonks who might get disgruntled with his stick-up-the-butt attitude.”

“In the field?” Robards asked.

“Don’t know,” Carmichael shrugged. “They work well together or else they wouldn’t have been able to survive.”

“One of them ended in a coma,” Robards pointed out.

“Against 150 werewolves?” Carmichael said. “Frankly the fact that neither of them got bit or died is close to a miracle.”

“There is that,” Robards nodded. “There is also the fact that Potter jumped in front of an explosion to save her.”

“Yeah,” Carmichael smiled. “I guess he did that.”

“Both of them are stupid,” Robards said.

“Never said they weren’t,” Carmichael said. “They are probably your two best Aurors too though.”

“You’re telling me Potter is better than you, Morgan, Williamson and Weatherby?” Robards asked.

“I think he is honestly better than you sir,” Carmichael said. “The only thing he lacks is experience leading people. He is methodical and his calls in an emergency are top notch. His skills are more impressive than anyone else in this office.”

“I know,” Robards said. “I hate having to deal with talented kids.”

“You are just annoyed, you didn’t get to train him yourself,” Carmichael teased.

“I would have beaten out that stupidity of his,” Robards said.

“Better than Theseus Scamander, the no-nonsense war hero?”

“Maybe, he is a lost cause,” Robards admitted. “Get ready to receive Potter after lunch. We will see how much he can do from his wheelchair.”

They both laughed at the mental image of the cocky kid being forced to be stuck in a wheelchair.

Harry was feeling nervous when lunch came around. He wasn’t certain that he would get permission to go to the Office. He knew it was a lot to ask but he really was bored and he wanted to do _something_. He had even said he would do the dreaded paperwork if he was just allowed to go in.

He checked the time on his watch as he made himself a sandwich. He had done his exercises and wasn’t feeling too tired. He needed something to do. He had gone over his old memories from his time at MACUSA. Anything that could indicate a pattern in the way Lupus Malum operated. He hadn’t thought much about them before. He hadn’t wanted to remember them. He hadn’t wanted to remember Annalise.

Now he didn’t have a choice, they had almost ripped another important person from him. Like his mentor Scamander had said “Only fools let history repeat itself”. He needed to understand how they were thinking so that he could stop them every time.

He was too deep in thought when the door opened behind him. He was casually chewing his sandwich looking out the window when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He gripped the wrist and tried to force it behind the back of his assailant.

“Morgana, love,” Tonks said. “I’m sorry for surprising you.”

Harry let go quickly.

“I’m sorry, Nymphadora,” Harry said. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not in the slightest,” Tonks smirked. “You don’t have the strength to hurt me.”

“Ouch.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Lupus Malum,” Harry said. “Anything I could remember from my time at MACUSA.”

“Huh,” Tonks exclaimed.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Harry asked.

“I just thought…”

“That I wouldn’t want to think about that time,” Harry finished her sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said. “I just… I get insecure about you being with me because I’m me and not…”

“You are not a replacement for anyone,” Harry said softly as he hugged her in his arms.

Tonks rested her head on his shoulder. He was still thin but she could already feel some of his muscles returning. It made her feel more reassured.

“Nymphadora Tonks,” Harry said. “You are your own person and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tonks whispered softly. “Sorry, I’m being silly.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said. “I sometimes get insecure about your exes as well.”

“You don’t have to be,” Tonks said. “Most of them were just arseholes.”

“Not all of them though,” Harry pointed out.

“I guess not,” Tonks said. “But it’s not like anything would happen with them.”

“You never know,” Harry said. “Well at least you do.”

Tonks felt bad for feeling relieved at that. Harry was right, she might be competing with the memory of Annalise but there was no chance for Annalise to be chosen over her.

“What did Robards say?” Harry asked.

“You aren’t allowed,” Tonks said.

“Really?” Harry sulked.

“No,” Tonks giggled. “I just wanted to see your reaction. You are coming with me.”

Harry felt torn between kissing her and tickling her. She should not play with his feelings like this. He decided on both. He kissed her to draw her attention and then immediately began tickling her sides which almost made her headbutt him.

“Sto- stop it, hahahahaha,” Tonks squealed. “Don’t- I’m sorry.”

“No more teasing?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“No more teasing,” Tonks panted.

Harry released her from his grasp and she took a careful step back. She looked unnecessarily serious.

“How are you going to be at work?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Are you going to be like you were before we became official?” Tonks asked.

“Probably,” Harry said. “I don’t want to mix private and work. It messes with the work dynamic. You are my superior after all. I don’t want to get reprimanded for insubordination.”

“I see,” Tonks looked a little disappointed. “I guess it would be for the best.”

“I think so too,” Harry said. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, no,” Tonks shook her head. “I can deal with it.”

“You sure?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks nodded.

“I could call you Senior Auror Nymphadora,” Harry teased.

“Absolutely not! I hate that name!”

“You don’t seem to hate it when I say it,” Harry said.

“That’s you,” Tonks sighed dramatically. “You are special.”

“Why thank you,” Harry pulled her into his arms again. “Have you eaten?”

“No,” Tonks said. “I wasn’t feeling hungry.”

“Sit down, I’ll whip up something for you,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Tonks said. “We have to be back in half an hour.”

“Something fast then,” Harry nodded.

Harry quickly made her a similar sandwich to his own and pushed the plate towards her on the counter.

“You know, I can make my own sandwiches,” Tonks said.

“I like to make food for you,” Harry said. “I find it charming that you have a healthy appetite.”

“That’s because of the metamorphmagus ability,” Tonks protested. “I use more energy than most people.”

“I was wondering where it all went,” Harry teased her. “Should I make you another for an afternoon snack?”

“Would you?” Tonks asked. “Hey! Wait… what did you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“The whole ‘I don’t know where it all goes’-thing,” Tonks said poking him in the chest.

“Nothing,” Harry said.

“Are you saying I am fat?” Tonks asked sinisterly.

“I would never dare,” Harry said.

“Good that you know,” Tonks smiled. “Can you apparate with your wheelchair?”

“I should be able to,” Harry said. “As long as I keep both hands on the armrests.”

“You are not going without it,” Tonks said.

“At least I can charm it to move for me,” Harry said. “I am not letting you push me around when I can use magic.”

“Awe,” Tonks pouted. “I liked pushing you around.”

“Shut it, sea-hair,” Harry said.

Tonks instantly changed her hair to a mahogany brown.

“What kind of sea is this colour?” she teased.

“You got me,” Harry laughed. “Shall we?”

“You got to wear your uniform,” Tonks said. “You need help changing?”

“I might need help with the boots,” Harry said. “I still have a hard time keeping my balance when I bend over.”

Harry quickly got changed and Tonks helped him put on his combat boots. They walked downstairs and Harry sat in his wheelchair.

“Harry?”

“Oh, hey Sally,” Harry said looking up the stairs.

“What in Hestiba’s huge behind do you think you are doing?” Sally asked.

“Going to work?”

“Did you allow him this?” Sally turned to Tonks.

“He was a no away from running off,” Tonks shrugged. “This way I can at least keep half an eye on him. He is stuck in the wheelchair until the healers give their sign of approval.”

“Hmpf,” Sally snorted. “Harry, you are still not well enough to work. The healers said at least five more weeks.”

“Sal,” Harry sighed. “I need to track them down. For Tonks and Annalise.”

“That’s not fair,” Sally huffed. “You know I can’t disagree to that.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

Neither Tonks nor Sally knew how he had managed to apparate from a sitting position, but they heard a crack and Harry including the wheelchair was gone from the foyer.

“Keep an eye on him?” Sally almost begged Tonks.

“Of course,” Tonks nodded. “Seriously, he is so much work.”

“I know,” Sally giggled. “That’s why we like him.”

“I’ll rush after him,” Tonks said. “See you later.”

“See you,” Sally waved.

Harry hadn’t expected the amount of attention he got as he landed in the atrium. He checked his wheelchair for any damage. He had never apparated with a chair before. Everything looked good and he looked around at the curious faces.

“Nothing to see here, folks,” Harry said.

He wanted to roll through the security and get into the Office. He knew none of them would ask him any question as his Auror badge was visible on his chest and his uniform was recognizeable, still, it wasn’t a nice feeling being looked at by everyone.

He heard a small crack behind him and he turned his head to spot Tonks landing albeit a little clumsily next to him.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry nodded. “Am I allowed to proceed?”

“You are, Auror Potter,” Tonks kept her face as neutral as possible, but Harry could spot a flicker of red in her eyes.

She wasn’t happy at the formal address. Harry had expected it and was inwardly proud of her that she kept any sign of annoyance to a minimum.

Harry reached out with his magic and his wheelchair rolled towards the security gates. He didn’t look at Tonks once before he reached the golden elevators. They got into the same elevator without other people partly due to Harry’s wheelchair taking up over half of it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’ll get used to it,” Tonks said. “It does grate my nerves however.”

“I’ll make it up to you at home,” Harry said.

“You better,” Tonks managed to say before the doors opened again. “Relationship a secret?”

“At least for now,” Harry said. “I would prefer it until I get a rank similar to your own.”

“You are going to make me wait that long?” Tonks asked quietly as they walked down the corridor.

“Hopefully not that long,” Harry said. “I just want it to be just for us.”

“Okay,” Tonks nodded. “Robards wants to see you when you arrive.”

“I expected as much,” Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They arrived in the Auror Office which resulted in a small explosion of noise as they spotted Harry in his wheelchair.

“Harry!” was being thrown around by the people who knew him much to the confusion of the new faces.

“Hello everyone,” Harry said. “I’m back.”

“Good to have you back,” Neville said. “I must admit the wheels are…”

“Humiliating and completely unnecessary,” Harry said grimly. “Good to see you as well Auror Longbottom. Is Auror Bell around?”

“She quit,” Neville said. “She is playing Quidditch now.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Good for her. Who is my new partner?”

“Potter, in here!” Robards called from his door.

“Auror Longbottom,” Harry nodded.

“Auror Potter,” Neville said in return.

Harry wheeled himself through Robards’s door. He heard some of the rookies asking the more senior Aurors who he was. He hadn’t expected to become the talk of the Office with his entrance.

“Enjoying the attention?” Robards asked from behind his desk when the door closed.

“I don’t see why I warrant it,” Harry said. “You wished to see me, sir?”

“Yes,” Robards said. “You are back five weeks too early. Good girlfriend you have there. She convinced me.”

“I see,” Harry said. “I wasn’t aware that you knew.”

“She told me this morning,” Robards said. “Don’t worry. Only Carmichael and myself know. I assume you wish to keep it that way.”

“Only until I make Senior Auror myself,” Harry said. “I don’t want people to think that I got the position because of Senior Auror Tonks.”

“Do you call her that in private?” Robards smirked.

“I don’t see the relevance to me being here, sir,” Harry said.

“Tsk, you are no fun,” Robards said. “You need to loosen up sometimes.”

“I do that perfectly at home,” Harry said. “What are my orders?”

“Carmichael and I had a talk earlier;” Robards said slipping back into work mode. “Paperwork mostly.”

“I expected that,” Harry nodded. “I am quite… limited in my abilities for the moment.”

“We’d also like you to teach the rookies proper procedure when making report, planning an operation and how to make split-second decisions in the field.”

“I can do that,” Harry said. “Lecture room style or more of a one on one experience?” Harry asked.

“One on one for the time being,” Robards said. “They are tied to mentors at the moment. So they will join you on a rotation system.”

“Understood,” Harry nodded.

“Welcome back, Potter,” Robards said.

“It’s good to be back,” Harry said. “I’ll go see Senior Auror Carmichael now.”

“You don’t have any requests?” Robards asked. “I can hardly see you coming back for paperwork.”

Harry hesitated for a second.

“Spit it out, kid,” Robards said.

“Could you somehow get copies of my old reports from MACUSA?” Harry asked. “I want to further profile Lupus Malum.”

“Tonks is heading that investigation,” Robards lifted an eyebrow.

“I see,” Harry said. “She hasn’t told me.”

“Can you work together without it interfering?” Robards asked directly.

“There will be no problem from my side,” Harry said. “She is my superior even if I am not in her team.”

“Textbook answer,” Robards said. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

“Why do you want them?” Robards asked.

“My memories are fuzzy on the details,” Harry said. “There might be something in the reports which together with the run in we had with them would provide a pattern.”

“Good thinking,” Robards nodded.

“It’s work I can do from my chair,” Harry gestured.

“Don’t seem to enjoy it much,” Robards smirked.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t find it humiliating,” Harry nodded. “It beats being found sitting against a wall because my legs give out under me.”

“Has that happened?” Robards asked.

“Once or twice,” Harry nodded. “I got overenthusiastic.”

“Sheesh,” Robards rubbed his temples. “Tonks has her work cut out for her. It was the right decision to allow you back it seems.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

“Get out of my sight.”

Harry turned around in his wheelchair and didn’t spot the fond look on Robards’s face as he wheeled out into the Office again.

“Auror Longbottom,” Harry said.

“What’s up?” Neville asked.

“Have you seen Senior Auror Carmichael?” Harry asked.

“In his Office,” Neville said.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he rolled towards Carmichael’s Office.

Harry barely made it past their team table before Carmichael was standing in the door.

“Potter,” he said with a smile. “I must admit you look hilarious in that chair.”

“Senior Auror Carmichael,” Harry nodded.

“Just call me, C,” Carmichael said.

“I would kindly ask permission to refrain from that,” Harry said. “It would set a bad example for the rookies.”

Carmichael shrugged.

“You got your assignment from Robards?”

“I did,” Harry said.

“Did he tell you I made you vice-captain?” Carmichael asked.

“Did something happen to Auror Morgan?” Harry asked worriedly.

“That is Senior Auror Morgan to you,” Morgan said as he walked up to them.

“Congratulations,” Harry said. “You deserve it.”

“I would have liked it to happen under better circumstances,” Morgan said.

Harry nodded solemnly. He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity had collected Dawlish in the afterlife.

“Well, sir,” Harry said after a minute of silence. “Please send the rookies my way and preferably a load of paperwork.”

“I never thought I would see the day when Harry Potter would ask for paperwork,” Carmichael joked. “Fennway, Harrings, come over here.”

Harry saw two younger looking men walk over to him. They looked maybe a few years younger than him.

“Sir,” they both said.

“This here is Vice-captain Potter,” Carmichael said. “As you can see, Potter here has a bit of a mobility challenge at the moment. He will be teaching you two for the next few days how to do paperwork properly.”

“But sir,” Fennway complained.

“Silence,” Harry snapped. “I don’t like paperwork more than the next person. If you want to spot someone who prefers paperwork to the field then look for Vice-Captain Weatherby. I am going to teach you how to do it right the first time so you don’t make mistakes and it can be referred to either in trial or in a later investigation.”

The two rookies instantly shut up.

Carmichael and Morgan looked appreciatively at Harry who still commanded an intimidating no-nonsense aura from his wheelchair.

“I have requested Headauror Robards to ask for my reports from MACUSA as it will help Senior Auror Tonks’s investigation into Lupus Malum. Paperwork is important and you _will_ learn how to do it properly. I will not return you to your mentors until I am satisfied,” Harry said. “Any questions?”

“How long do you think until we are back in the field?” Harrings asked.

“At the earliest a few days,” Harry said. “At the latest a month. After that I will be well enough to use duelling (punishment) as an incentive to get it right. You are alright with that, right Captain?”

Carmichael looked bemusedly at Harry for a second before solemnly nodding.

Fennway and Harrings showed a visible shiver when they heard about duelling practice. Harry gathered that they must have heard about why he was put into the wheelchair in the first place.

“Anything else, captain?” Harry asked.

“No, Potter,” Carmichael said. “Keep them in one piece.”

“I can’t promise that before seeing their ability to do paperwork,” Harry smiled.

Carmichael and Morgan watched as the two rookies and Harry made their way towards the pile of paperwork which Carmichael had gathered. Most of it were incident reports and preliminary investigations.

“I see why you argued for him to become a vice-captain,” Morgan commented. “He is already commanding the rookies better than I am.”

“He has it in him,” Carmichael said. “We both knew that when he planned the Godric’s Hollow operation. The only thing he has against him is his age.”

“Indeed,” Morgan nodded. “Robards wants him to take over, doesn’t he?”

“That is just gossip,” Carmichael said. “It’s all just speculation.”

“It’s been quite some time since the Auror Office has returned to five teams,” Morgan nodded. “At least Shacklebolt hasn’t decided to downsize us after the war.”

“I think Minister Shacklebolt wants seven teams to be honest,” Carmichael shrugged. “We are always short-handed.”

“That’s war potential,” Morgan said.

“A strong showing of might is the best preventive measure for a lunatic like you-know-who than anything else,” Carmichael said wisely. “How’s it going with Weatherby?”

“We have worked out the kinks,” Morgan said. “He wasn’t happy that I took over but we have found a compromise.”

“That’s good,” Carmichael said. “I’m sorry that I threw you to the wolves.”

“It’s alright,” Morgan said. “I did prefer being in your team though.”

“Is that a compliment?” Carmichael asked.

“Take it as you want, C,” Morgan shrugged.

Tonks had watched Harry as he showed the two new rookies the pegging order. They weren’t the most troublesome recruits who had come in. They were quite talented in the field they were just quite similar to Ron. Neither of them put any importance on paperwork and planning. She hated how hot it was when Harry commanded his presence even from a wheelchair. She wouldn’t mind if Harry decided to show her _a new pegging order_ in the bedroom.

She shook her head and focused back on her own rookie. He still had a haughty air about him. She reckoned that it was partly due to his good looks. He already ranked top five in most handsome bachelors in the whole of DMLE and he had more than a few women who wanted to entice him.

She had had a hard time making him understand that it was inappropriate for him to flirt with her. It hadn’t taken more than a week at the Office before he had asked her out for a drink after work.

“Tonks.”

“That is Senior Auror Tonks or Captain to you, Cromwell,” Tonks answered reflexively.

“Captain,” Cromwell said. “Who is the guy in the wheelchair?”

“That is Vice-captain Potter,” Tonks said. “He is Senior Auror Carmichael’s second.”

“Why him?” Cromwell asked. “He would be no good in the field.”

Tonks was fighting hard not to rip Cromwell a new arsehole for his comments.

 _That is my man, you goddamn imbecile,_ she sneered angrily in her head.

“Vice-Captain Potter planned and coordinated the full Godric’s Hollow operation. His planning saved most of the village with only minor casualties,” Tonks explained.

“So?” Cromwell asked. “Just because he is good at planning doesn’t make him a good Auror.”

Tonks was just about to tear into this cocky rookie who obviously didn’t know the extent of the world beyond Hogwarts.

“Potter,” she called.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry nodded. “What are your orders?”

“How many werewolves did you finish at Godric’s Hollow?” Tonks asked.

“I don’t see how that is relevant,” Harry said. “You can check the report if you want the information.”

“This rookie here is questioning your new position,” Tonks waved her hand at the handsome young man.

“Is he now?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

He hadn’t meant to terrify the two rookies behind him but Tonks felt incredibly satisfied when she saw the small twitch they both involuntarily had at Harry’s threatening voice.

“Have him report to me in a month or five weeks,” Harry said. “Headauror Robards wants me to teach every rookie how things work around here in the office. Captain Carmichael has given me permission to use the training facilities when I get better.”

Tonks tried her best to hide her delight at the implications of Harry using a more hands-on approach with the rookies when he was able to.

“Congratulations by the way,” Tonks said. “You deserve it.”

“I am saddened by the circumstances with which I got it,” Harry said. “But I will do my best.”

Harry and Tonks both gave Dawlish and the other victims a minute of silence before continuing their conversation.

“I requested Robards to try and get my old reports from MACUSA,” Harry said. “I think they will help your investigation into Lupus Malum.”

“That would be great,” Tonks said. “You are welcome to look at our progress if you have the time.”

“I would be delighted to,” Harry said. “Senior Auror Tonks.”

“Vice-Captain Potter,” Tonks nodded.

Harry moved away with his two new rookies (slaves) and began to dish out paperwork left and right and constantly took them through the wringer until they made an acceptable product in the end.

“He seems a bit full of himself,” Cromwell said. “Do I really have to?”

“Yes,” Tonks said. “If he isn’t the best at concise and clear paperwork in the Office, he is a close second after Vice-Captain Weatherby.”

“I see,” Cromwell grimaced. “I don’t think he could teach me anything.”

Tonks looked forward to when Cromwell was taken down a notch. He might be the best rookie of the group, but he paled in comparison to Harry in her eyes.

It didn’t take long before the rookies began referring to Harry as “The Demon Instructor”. Fennway and Harrings had complained about the almost spartan approach to paperwork and the vicious removal of any unnecessary habits to the rest of the rookies after work.

Harry had been through most of the rookies after a couple of weeks. He had already ditched the wheelchair and was now walking after three weeks at work.

All of the Senior Staff had been pleasantly surprised by the efficiency with which Harry was churning out the rookies turning them into proper Aurors at least when it came to anything related to reports and proper handling of information.

Robards had not kept his praise small at the latest meeting for the Senior Aurors much to Williamson’s annoyance. His views had always leaned more towards the old regime. The one leaning more towards Pureblood values than the current government. It wasn’t as much Pureblood values as it was nationalism and adhering to the good old ways. Needless to say he wasn’t as much a fan of the American being praised even if he couldn’t deny the positive influence he had had on the rookies.

Robards had just called for another meeting with the Senior Aurors, when Williamson was talking to Harry.

“Potter, you as well,” Robards said.

“Yes, sir,” Harry responded.

“What about the other Vice-Captains?” Williamson asked.

“I don’t see the need for bringing them in,” Robards said.

“Is this favouritism?” Williamson asked dangerously.

“Potter is relevant to what we are about to discuss,” Robards said briskly.

Williamson couldn’t really be faulted for antagonizing Harry. He was technically next in line to become Headauror when Robards retired. He didn’t like the attention Harry was getting over the other Vice-Captains.

Harry looked between Williamson and Robards.

“Sir, Senior Auror Williamson is right,” Harry said. “It is highly irregular if I attend a meeting for the Senior Aurors.”

“Your casefiles from MACUSA have arrived,” Robards said. “Potter is relevant for the meeting.”

That had shut up both of them. There was no doubt that Harry being invited was still irregular but Robards had a good enough reason for his participation that Williamson could only shut up.

Harry, however, was a little apprehensive knowing that copies of his casefiles and reports were on the other side of Robards’s door. He knew this would be a possibility when he asked for them. But it is one thing asking for them and another thing looking at them. The pictures of Annalise’s dead body would be amongst those files.

Harry glanced towards Tonks who had an unreadable expression on her face. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him forward. He turned around to see Carmichael with a smile on his face as if this was like any other day.

Harry felt some sort of relief knowing that his Captain would be by his side. He had come to rely on Carmichael in a similar way to how he had relied on Scamander.

The five people invited shuffled into Robards Office and took a seat. Harry had wanted to stand next to Carmichael but was unceremoniously shoved into the chair next to him, Morgan on the other side.

Robards waved his wand and five copies separated from the pile and flew to each of the Aurors in the room. Harry tentatively opened his own report. Flashbacks of that night hit him briefly before he suppressed any feelings of panic as he looked it over to see if anything had been redacted. They looked genuine to his own reports.

Robards gave them ten minutes to skim the info before he drew attention to himself.

“As you can see,” Robards pointed. “This operation was led by Potter and his mentor Theseus Scamander accompanied by Senior Auror Thompson and Rookie Auror Campbell.”

Harry blinked once before steeling his face. He refused to look Tonks in the eyes.

“Potter lead us through it,” Robards said.

Harry breathed in deeply before he recounted that night and what they had found out. His voice had turned completely mechanical and only broke its steadfast rhythm once when he reached the part where Annalise died. He then went on to brief them about the second part which concerned his solo raid of a Lupus Malum group. He stuck to the “official” story which was reported in the files.

“This seems reckless for Theseus Scamander,” Williamson commented. “Sure this is all there was to it?”

Harry looked at Robards for any indication of what he was supposed to do.

“It doesn’t matter if it was reckless of Scamander,” Robards said. “It is the intel which should be priorities right now.”

Williamson sent Harry a dirty glance but didn’t bring it up again.

“This shows us that Lupus Malum is a bigger threat than we initially estimated much like last time,” Robards said seriously. “I was thinking about taking it up with the ICW.”

Harry kept silent, he had asked MACUSA to bring up the possibility of a radical group to the ICW before and had been denied.

“How do we know it is such a big threat?” Williamson asked.

“Two separate attacks from the same group on two different continents?” Tonks asked sarcastically. “No, you are right. It’s just some hooligans in the back of a mansion.”

“Don’t start with me, Tonks,” Williamson sneered. “How is your investigation coming along?”

“We have yet to pick up a trail after Godric’s Hollow,” Tonks sighed.

“These files might help finding a pattern,” Carmichael said. “That’s why they were brought in.”

“I guess,” Williamson shrugged.

“Potter, what are your thoughts?” Robards asked. “You have the most experience with them.”

“I’ve thought about it since,” Harry said. “The researcher was using human body parts for his research. What we gathered from his notes was that the cells in the bodies had died from extreme stress.”

“What are cells?” Morgan asked.

“Think building blocks of the human body,” Harry said. “It’s a No-maj science thing.”

“What would muggles know?” Williamson jeered.

“Quite a bit, Senior Auror Williamson,” Harry said. “Their research have led to finding out why Squibs are a thing.”

“What?!” Williamson exclaimed.

“Is this explainable in a quick way?” Robards asked not wanting to escalate the situation.

“It’s called inbreeding,” Harry said simply. “The conception of children between people who are too closely related leads to defects. MACUSA advises that people don’t get married closer than second cousins in America.”

Williamson paled a little at the revelation.

“How do they keep the blood pure?” he asked.

“They don’t,” Harry said. “Excessively trying to keep the bloodline ‘pure’ is what leads to squibs.”

Williamson sat back looking thoughtful.

“As interesting as this discussion is,” Robards said. “It isn’t relevant to the case in front of us. Potter, continue.”

“Well, Scamander and I hypothesise that he was trying to understand why some people survive lycanthropy and some people don’t. It is known that even No-Majes can turn into werewolves.”

“Most of them die,” Morgan said.

“Indeed,” Harry nodded. “We thought that maybe he was looking for either a way to strengthen the newly turned person or maybe a way to suppress the stress which the person is under during the transformation. Usually it is only the first transformation which kills people.”

“You are saying that he was experimenting on turned children?” Tonks asked.

“Likely,” Harry nodded.

“That’s sick,” she said.

Harry didn’t comment on that having said everything he needed to.

“This just made the same priority as catching the last Death Eaters on the run,” Robards said. “If this research succeeded, we are going to see a rise in werewolves by the hands of Lupus Malum. Potter, you will temporarily be assigned to Tonks’s team.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. “What about the rookies?”

“Train them along the way,” Robards said. “This is still in an investigative state. Any idea how you are going to go about it?”

“Checking the newspapers,” Harry said. “All the magical newspapers.”

“How many languages do you speak?” Robards asked.

“English, French, Spanish,” Harry listed off. “But there is a translation spell used in the study of Ancient Runes. It doesn’t account for grammar, but it translates the words literally. We would only be looking for the word ‘werewolf’.”

“I see,” Robards said. “That should work to see if there was a way to track them. Good thinking.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

Tonks felt a little proud of the way Harry worked. She hadn’t thought about that angle during her investigation. She didn’t know about the translation spell of course but she hadn’t even thought about the fact that the group was clearly international.

Also, it was a little hot that Harry spoke three languages. More than a little hot.

The rest of the meeting was just reporting the progress from the different teams on their progress. Tonks had little more to say about her investigation. Williamson had taken over for Dawlish’s team when it came to protective duties. Morgan’s team was tracking down one of the last known Death Eaters Mulciber. Carmichael had followed the lead on another Death Eater McNair who had been working at the Ministry previously as an executioner.

Harry was also asked to report the progress in teaching the rookies about being an Auror out of the field. Harry only had three rookies left he needed to teach. Cromwell being one of them.

They left the Office together.

“Captain, Senior Auror Tonks, a minute?” Harry asked.

“My Office or yours?” Carmichael winked at Tonks.

“Shut it, C,” Tonks said. “My office though.”

The two men followed Tonks into her office before she closed the door behind them.

“I would appreciate it if—”

“Not another word,” Tonks said with a threatening smile to Carmichael.

“Tsk, you two are no fun,” Carmichael said. “I wouldn’t be able to figure it out if I didn’t know it. Why are you two so good at keeping it secret?”

“Professionalism,” Harry said. “Captain, how would you like to split my duties between your team and Senior Auror Tonks’s investigation?”

“You can have him full time,” Carmichael said. “I can take care of the planning in our team. The rookies are also better than the previous generation at paperwork thanks to Harry. I don’t need him more than you do.”

“Thanks,” Tonks said. “Potter, you will report to me starting tomorrow. You will have the same rights as Vice-Captain Henry. You will be third-in-command while the investigation progresses.”

“I can work with that,” Harry said. “I don’t actually need to lead your team. Just treat me like an external investigator.”

“It’s about the hierarchy,” Tonks said.

Harry hated it a lot when she was able to turn his own words against him.

“Fine,” Harry conceded.

“Damn, you are better at controlling him than I am,” Carmichael whistled.

“Shut up!” Harry and Tonks said in unison.

Carmichael laughed loudly at their embarrassed faces. He had tried hard to get any reaction out of Harry in regard to his secret relationship with Tonks, but he hadn’t succeeded until today.

“C,” Tonks said. “It’s been quite a while since last time we had a little practice. We could invite the rookies to show them the extend of our experience.”

“No, no,” Carmichael backed into the wall. “No need for that.”

“No, Captain,” Harry smiled a little too sweetly. “I think it would be a learning experience for all of the rookies. Some of them are a little cocky.”

“Et tú, Harry?”

The day ended with a spontaneous lesson from the Demon Instructor for all of the new rookies. Most of them didn’t say anything when Harry called their attention. Three days in paperwork hell was enough to break any notion of not following orders. The only ones to complain were the last three rookies who hadn’t been through the wringer, Cromwell included.

Harry lined them up behind a transparent ward in the training hall.

“I have inlisted Senior Aurors Carmichael and Tonks to help with a little demonstration,” Harry told the group. “It is to show you what experienced fighters look like.”

Carmichael looked like someone had told him his owl died and Tonks was eagerly flicking her wand around in her hand.

“Seeing as we will mostly be working in urban areas,” Harry said. “I have taken the liberty to transfigure the training space to emulate a downtown environment.”

Harry transfigured a viewing platform which extended above the duelling space.

“If you would please take your spot up there,” Harry pointed with his wand. “It will only take a minute.”

They watched in awe as Harry transfigured a downtown area in the large duelling space in what seemed like less than five minutes. The blocks of buildings were empty and they were fitted without doors and windows but it suited the point well enough.

“That should do it,” Harry nodded.

He decidedly ignored the almost hungry gazes from the few female rookies after his performance. He hadn’t shown his magical skills before, so it was a first for all of the rookies.

“Shit, Potter,” Carmichael said. “You didn’t skimp on anything.”

“I hope it is to your satisfaction, Senior Auror Carmichael,” Harry smiled his demon smile.

Carmichael just got an insight into why the rookies had become faster at following Harry than any of the Senior Aurors. He should have kept his mouth shut.

“Satisfactory?” Harry asked Tonks.

“It will do nicely,” Tonks said. “Rules?”

“Incapacitation,” Harry said. “I would prefer if there was no lasting damage, but accidents do happen.”

“Oi!” Carmichael said. “Don’t put me in the hospital.”

“It’s just an exercise Captain,” Harry smiled. “Okay, non-lethal spells. Demolishing the buildings allowed but do keep in mind not to kill each other. I will stand by to save anyone who would otherwise die or seriously maimed.”

Carmichael nodded reluctantly. He knew he had taken it too far and he trusted Harry enough to know that he wouldn’t take it too far.

“You will have five minutes to find a starting position,” Harry said. “I will fire red sparks from the viewing platform as a signal to begin. Time limit fifteen minutes.”

“What happens if contact isn’t made?” Carmichael asked.

“Draw,” Harry said. “It will teach them that sometimes the right choice is to not fight.”

Harry was just about to walk towards the viewing platform when he spotted Robards at the door.

“Don’t let me stop you, Potter,” he said.

Harry walked next to him.

“Why is Carmichael being punished?” Robards asked.

“He made unnecessary comments about something he shouldn’t have,” Harry said briskly. “I am not waiting until we get home before letting her blow off some steam.”

“Make another platform on the other side,” Robards said. “I’ll keep a watch from there. I like the exercise though. It would be useful to simulate a scenario like Godric’s Hollow.”

“My thoughts exactly, sir,” Harry nodded as they walked to the other side.

Harry made the tower slimmer and higher for Robards to have a wider view of the mini settlement.

“The five minutes are almost up,” Harry said. “I need to start the duel and keep an eye on the rookies.”

“Go,” Robards nodded. “Fifteen minutes.”

“I know,” Harry said. “Let the hunt begin.”

Robards laughed a little before he shook his head. Carmichael was one of the more frivolous Senior Aurors, so it wasn’t a completely bad idea for him to be taken down a peg.

Harry found his place in front of the rookies, he checked his watch one more time before firing red sparks into the air.

“Spot the Senior Aurors,” Harry said. “I have an inkling that Senior Auror Carmichael is going to try hiding himself from Senior Auror Tonks.”

“Why would he do that?” one of the female rookies asked.

“Because she a better fighter than him,” Harry said. “She is probably the best fighter behind Headauror Robards if she hasn’t surpassed him already.”

As if Tonks was listening to what Harry explained she soon made her way quickly down the blocks of buildings.

“Why aren’t she taking cover?” Fennway asked.

“She is using herself as bait,” Harry sighed. “As reckless as ever.”

“I don’t think she would agree to hear that from you.”

“Senior Auror Morgan,” Harry nodded. “I don’t understand.”

“If anyone is reckless it would be you, Potter,” Morgan chuckled.

“I wouldn’t consider myself reckless,” Harry said with a frown. “Oh, looks like the Captain couldn’t wait any longer.”

Red stunners were already flying from one of the windows in a two-story building.

“She is going to collapse the wall,” Harry said only seconds before it crumbled to reveal Carmichael behind it.

“How did you know?” Harrings asked.

“He is hidden and has the advantage of being above her,” Harry said. “Take away his cover, and he has a smaller space to move around.”

Harry watched as Carmichael made his way downstairs and out the back of the building. Carmichael collapsed the building behind him kicking up dust into the air.

“Homo Revelio,” Harry waved his wand and a screen appeared in front of them revealing two red looking silhouettes.

“This is nifty,” Morgan nodded.

“It isn’t practical,” Harry said. “If I move it disappears. It is only useful in this situation. Also, they will feel like someone is watching them, so it isn’t good for gathering information in the field either.”

“I see,” Morgan said. “How does it work?”

“It reveals hot stuff,” Harry said simply. “The redder it is the higher the temperature. Therefore, fire and other things will ruin it as well.”

Harry had noticed that the rookies had fallen rather quiet behind him. He kept an eye on the battle but turned his attention to the rookies.

“What are your thoughts?” Harry asked.

“A lot of destruction,” one of the women said. “Is it really necessary?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “In both instances it was a good move. Carmichael got revealed in the first one and the second one allowed him to slip into hiding again.”

“But the amount of damages?”

“We are magicals,” Harry said. “We can repair most things in seconds. I am not saying that you should go for destruction as your first choice but consider the context. There are no civilians in this room. There isn’t even anything of value they could destroy.”

“Isn’t it supposed to simulate a real fight?”

“A real fight takes into account the surroundings,” Harry said seriously. “All situations. That is why research is important.”

“Ah, she is going to catch him,” Morgan commented. “He is going to sulk.”

“Indeed,” Harry said looking down.

The rookies looked confused until they spotted Tonks’s silhouette appear behind Carmichael’s and his body flopped to the ground.

“Match ends,” Harry shouted out. “Is he alright?”

“A little bruised,” Tonks shouted back. “Nothing serious.”

“Speak for yourself,” Carmichael shouted. “Vice-Captain, you need to take revenge for me.”

“I am still under recuperation,” Harry said. “Give me two weeks more.”

“Why is Senior Auror Carmichael asking you to take revenge, it is obvious that our Senior Auror is the strongest,” Cromwell said.

“Because Vice-Captain Potter took care of a hundred and fifty werewolves on his own,” Morgan said simply.

“Senior Auror Morgan,” Harry snapped. “That was unnecessary.”

The gasp from all of the rookies was audible. Harry frowned.

“Look, they are going to think I am some sort of demon now,” Harry complained. “I am quite a normal guy.”

None of the rookies looked him in the eye when he looked them over. Cromwell had a defiant posture but even he was looking down on the ground.

“Look at them,” Harry said. “Completely unnecessary.”

“Suit yourself,” Morgan smirked.

“What’s going on here?” Robards asked as he joined the viewing platform.

“Senior Auror Morgan saw fit to tell the rookies about my part in Godric’s Hollow,” Harry explained. “The numbers part.”

“Ah,” Robards said. “That would explain it. Listen up, Vice-Captain Potter is probably one of our best fighters. He ended up in a coma protecting Senior Auror Tonks from an explosion. He only woke up five weeks ago. He will be back at full capacity in two weeks and will likely be ordered to train you in suburban combat like we saw right now.”

“I’ve never heard about that, sir,” Harry said.

“I just made it up,” Robards said. “It was a good exercise even for Carmichael and Tonks. You will meet with me to make a scoring system based for the exercise.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded.

“Dismissed,” Robards said to the rookies.

Harry saw one defiant look coming from Cromwell which puzzled him slightly, but he didn’t overly mind. He had heard enough from Tonks about the new “prodigy” whom she was mentoring to know that he was likely highly competitive.

Robards, Morgan and Harry were soon joined by a disgruntled Carmichael and a refreshed Tonks.

“I like this one,” Tonks said. “It felt similar to Godric’s Hollow.”

“Maybe,” Harry said. “We could charm some mannequins to act as civilians. Leading an evacuation would be good training as well.”

“That is not a bad idea,” Robards nodded. “Efficiency would affect the score.”

“Why didn’t we think of this before?” Morgan mumbled.

“We didn’t have an attack like Godric’s Hollow,” Robards said grimly. “Usually it is a specific target even during the wars. Lupus Malum seem more inclusive.”

“Well,” Harry said. “Thank you for your assistance, Captain.”

“Shut it, Potter,” Carmichael snapped.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said.

“Get yourself checked over in the med bay,” Robards said.

“I’m fine,” Carmichael said. “Just a couple of bruises and I feel dirty.”

“I’ll get checked over at home,” Tonks said absentmindedly.

Robards and Carmichael smirked knowingly, while Harry secretly elbowed her in the side.

“Mum’s a healer,” Tonks followed up. “She’ll take a look.”

Morgan didn’t seem to realize anything was odd but the look Robards and Carmichael sent her was making her raring to go for another round.

“Carmichael, Morgan, follow me,” Robards said. “I’ll need your inputs on this new exercise. Potter, Tonks, clean up after yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry and Tonks said in unison.

They waited until the three men were out of the hall before Harry gently knocked Tonks on the top of her head.

“Really, Nymphadora?” Harry sighed. “I’ll get checked over at home?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it,” Tonks stuck out her tongue and rubbed her head. “I forgot that Morgan didn’t know.”

“What’s with your rookie?” Harry asked. “He looks at me like I have offended him.”

“You have beaten his ranking in the Ministry ranking for most attractive bachelors,” Tonks said with a smile.

“Wait what?” Harry asked. “Most attractive bachelor?”

“Yeah,” Tonks nodded. “You are ranked second after Neville. Him being all Dark Lord Vanisher and all. He took first place.”

“Longbottom is good looking, yeah,” Harry said. “What I don’t understand is why I am second?”

“Seriously,” Tonks sighed.

She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

“Not at work,” Harry chided.

“You are too oblivious, love,” Tonks said. “You are handsome, a Vice-Captain for the Aurors and after Godric’s Hollow you are low-key a hero for many.”

“Just doing my job,” Harry said.

“What rank is Cromwell?”

“Something between 10th and 20th,” Tonks shrugged.

“Why does he have a problem with me then?” Harry asked.

“Because you are an achievable goal,” Tonks said. “He knows he can’t possible fight with Longbottom. The whole Chosen-One thing is hard to beat. Also, the family is rich with only Neville left after the war. His grandmother unfortunately passed away and his parents…”

“Died when he was young,” Harry nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Cromwell think the second place is achievable, also for a pretty boy like him to have all the rookie girls looking at you must be frustrating,” Tonks commented.

“They are not,” Harry said. “They can barely look me in the eye.”

Tonks sighed but didn’t expand on it further. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling a little annoyed at all the bimbos trying to get a piece of her man. It wasn’t only the Aurors it was practically every single with a womb who were checking Harry out when he moved around the Ministry.

“What are you sulking about?” Harry whispered in her ear.

“You are too damn popular,” Tonks hissed.

“I only have eyes for you,” Harry said. “I don’t care about anyone else.”

Tonks felt her irritation fade away and she looked sultrily at Harry.

Harry knew that look on her face. She had been having it a lot more since he got better. It promised him that his muscles would be even more sore than usual the day after.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you went Demon Instructor on me tonight,” Tonks whispered in his ear before she walked out of the room.

“Demon instructor?” Harry mumbled confusedly. “Oi!”

He didn’t catch her in time before she was gone.

“You were supposed to help with cleaning up,” Harry grumbled. “Seriously this woman as soon as it smells of housework she runs away.”

He was going to tell her his thoughts when she got home. This was not acceptable behaviour for a woman in her position. It would take some real training for her to realise the folly of her ways. If she didn’t understand it the first time around he could always resort to punishment.

“Oh,” Harry realised. “Demon instructor, huh.”


	13. Punishment and Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was never meant to exist.
> 
> I need to update the tags after this one. 
> 
> Well, I might have crossed the line of tasteful smut and went full insane unfiltered SM erotica. I guess there is bondage too. 
> 
> If that is not your cup of tea then skip chapter thirteen (what a lucky coincidence). 
> 
> If you enjoy that sort of thing then... you are just as perverted as I am.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Waske <3  
> xxx

Harry walked into his flat planning out the evening. The moniker “Demon Instructor” was floating around his mind. He had gotten off work as soon as he had cleared up the training hall. He had cleared it with Carmichael before leaving half an hour early.

Harry and Tonks usually didn’t leave work together to avoid any rumour floating around at the Office. He looked in the fridge and decided that he would need a quick run to the shops before he could start cooking. Thankfully it wouldn’t take long with the help of Apparition and an expanded backpack to put his groceries in.

He picked up the ingredients for tonight’s dinner and everything they would need in the coming week. He had only just started cooking when he heard the door behind him announcing Tonks’s arrival back home.

“I’m home,” she exclaimed.

“Shut up and sit down, Tonks,” Harry barked at her.

She looked frightened and carefully studied his expression. She couldn’t make anything out except for a hint of displeasure at her. She carefully took off her boots and put her coat on the rack before she walked in and sat on a chair.

She hesitated to ask Harry what was wrong, so she instead replayed her day at work to see if there was anything she had done to annoy him. There might have been two things which she could think about. Her slip of the tongue in front of Morgan and Cromwell flirting with her. She didn’t know which one he was angry at.

“Harry,” she said quietly.

“ _Silencio_ ,” Harry waved his wand at her silencing her.

Tonks looked angry when he forcefully quieted her, she was just about to reach for her wand when Harry flicked his wand again and tied her hands to the chair she was sitting on.

She was finally really scared. She looked pleadingly at him.

“I’m sorry love,” Harry said. “But bad girls who speak of things they shouldn’t needs to be corrected.”

Tonks noticed the cheeky smile on his face and finally realized what was going on. Harry was going Demon Instructor on her and she was starting to get into it.

“I’m going to lift the silencing spell,” Harry said flipping his wand in his hand. “If you want me to stop then just tell me, if you know that you deserve this punishment you better stay quiet. Do you understand?”

Tonks nodded her head. Her breathing while silent was raising her chest up and down dramatically.

Harry flicked his wand and waited for her to say something, when she didn’t say anything he turned back around to continue cooking.

Tonks was still restrained to her chair. She tugged on her wrists to see if he had decided to let her go but he hadn’t. She knew that she could just tell him not to continue but something in her wanted to see just how far Harry was going to take this.

She had never enjoyed being tied up like this before but something about Harry’s instructor persona which was so far away from his usual gentle, caring and loving boyfriend was making her more hot and bothered than she had ever thought possible.

Harry was silently cooking, the sound of a knife on chopping board sent shivers down her spine. She was certain he was doing it more aggressively than usual. The sound of searing meat reached her ear. She couldn’t see what he was cooking but the smells of food were filling her nostrils and making her stomach rumble loudly.

“I said quiet, rookie Tonks,” Harry said once more in a low but commanding voice.

He hadn’t even turned around to look at her so she couldn’t nod at him but she couldn’t say anything either, so she just kept silent and completely still.

It was almost torture sitting there and waiting for him to finish cooking. She hadn’t gotten to take a shower since her duel with Carmichael, so the scent of sweat had long reached her nose. Her usual routine after work was to either help Harry with dinner while he taught her patiently or if he was far enough along in the cooking when she got home, she would take a quick shower to feel fresh.

This time, however, she was forced to sit straight up on the chair. Everything was just slightly uncomfortable. Nothing she would have a hard time handling but enough to keep her off kilter. She felt her breathing get more rapid every time Harry would glance at her like she had been a bad girl. She had been and she wanted to know what the punishment was going to be.

She finally breathed a sign of relief when Harry placed two plates of food on the table as usual the food looked amazing. Tonks was sitting away from the table. She found out that her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair as well. She looked pleadingly at Harry to free her but he had started eating without looking at her.

She stared at her food then at Harry then back to her food. She didn’t know if she was allowed to say anything or draw attention to herself.

She was saved by her rumbling stomach once more. Harry just waved his wand and levitated her chair to the table. Another flick released her wrists from the side of the chair. She tried to move her feet but they were still tied to the chair.

She looked at Harry hesitantly but when he didn’t stop her from eating she picked up her cutlery and almost swallowed her food.

“Eat properly,” Harry told her.

She slowed down. It didn’t seem like he was going to deny her food.

Her mind was still racing with questions. When was he going to let her talk again? Where would this punishment lead? Did he have any idea how turned on she was right now?

Harry finished eating and took his plate to the sink before he flicked his wand and removed Tonks plate as well.

She had been right. Harry wasn’t going to let her eat as much as she wanted. Thankfully, she had managed to eat almost everything on the plate. The rest was tucked away in the fridge.

Her hands were returned to the side of the chair and she was levitated to the middle of the room. Harry pulled out another chair in front of her and sat on it backwards. She couldn’t stop herself from giving him a good lookover in his tight t-shirt and jeans. He was already starting to look muscular again. His t-shirt was a size too small for his chest and her eyes were drawn to the pegs on his chest.

“Eyes up here, Rookie,” Harry commanded.

Tonks looked up into his emerald eyes and saw a flicker of lust in them. She felt exposed even if she was still covered in her uniform.

“Do you know why you are tied up, rookie?” Harry asked.

Tonks decided to play along, so she shook her head.

“Someone has been trying to divulge confidential information,” Harry explained. “I will not have my rookies telling stuff to unconcerned parties which could lead to a public uproar.”

Tonks nodded quickly.

“Good,” Harry said slowly.

Harry rose from his chair and put it back into its place at the table. He leaned down next to her face and she felt her breath getting stuck in the throat.

Harry inhaled deeply making her face and her hair completely red.

“I don’t like my rookies dirty either,” Harry said. “I guess I should throw this into the shower.”

Tonks had never felt so humiliated before but somehow the thought of Harry throwing her into the shower was so incredibly hot that she felt like she was losing her mind.

Harry flicked his wand releasing her wrists and ankles.

“Get up.”

She got up quickly but somehow her legs gave out on her. She stumbled forward and felt a hand on her arm holding her up. She looked up into his face and felt even more humiliated when she saw the disappointed frown in his face.

She let him lead her into the bathroom. She still hadn’t gotten permission to speak so she had kept quiet. She had expected him to leave the bathroom and let her shower alone, so she was surprised when the order came.

“Strip.”

It wasn’t a suggestion or a wish. It was an order. She slowly stripped her uniform off and stood in front of him in her underwear. She was certain that Harry would notice her scent filling the bathroom. She couldn’t not notice it.

“Everything,” Harry said calmly.

She hesitated.

“Now.”

Tonks unhooked her bra and hid her chest from his eyes with one arm and tucked her panties down her legs while covering her crotch.

“Move your arms to your side,” Harry said.

Tonks slowly moved her arms down her sides and stood there. Harry gave her a long look. She was now fully exposed to his eyes.

“No changing,” Harry said.

She hadn’t even noticed that her chest had been growing slightly and her hips had gotten wider than her usual form. Harry had never commented on it before. There had been a tacit agreement between them that Tonks had free reign over her body. It was almost a reflex that she would enhance her curves when she was turned on in front of him. This time however she had to focus to keep her current form.

Harry turned around after looking her over and turned on the shower. He checked to see if the water had turned the right temperature. It was slightly colder than Tonks usually liked it. It was just enough for her to not enjoy the shower as she usually would.

“Get in,” Harry said.

She quickly moved into the shower and noticed the difference instantly. She knew she wasn’t allowed to change the temperature. She was just about to pull the curtain in front of her.

“Leave it open,” Harry said.

He was leaning on the sink and carefully watching her as she showered. She turned her back towards him. She was expecting him to order her to turn around, but he didn’t say anything. She didn’t know if she wanted to extend the shower or get it over with quickly.

“You’ve got three minutes,” Harry said making the decision for her.

Tonks quickly soaped her body and rinsed it before the time was up. She stepped out of the shower still dripping. She looked at him pleadingly and Harry picked up a soft towel which hadn’t been there before she turned around.

Harry slowly got up and began drying off her body. He was careful to not touch any of her erogenous zones longer than was needed.

She felt a trickle from her core running down her thigh. She shivered when Harry ran a finger over it and wiped it off her thigh.

“You aren’t going to be dry, are you rookie?” Harry asked.

Tonks shook her head.

Harry handed her a pair of cotton mini shorts and a too small top which barely covered her chest. She quickly put them on. She didn’t know if she felt more or less exposed after putting them on. She had noticed that on the back of the shorts it had said “Demon Instructor’s girl” and on the top in the front it said “Rookie”. She hadn’t been a rookie in forever but right now she felt humiliated and exposed in front of _The Demon Instructor._

“Walk.” Harry said.

Tonks looked confused. She didn’t know where he wanted her to go.

Harry noticed her confusion.

“Bedroom,” he said.

Tonks walked in front of him. She couldn’t stop her hips from swaying more than she would allow herself to usually.

“Get a move on,” Harry barked when she slowed down.

She almost ran into the bedroom where she turned around.

“On the bed,” Harry said. “On your back.”

Tonks did as she was commanded. She felt a dryness in her mouth and her wetness between her thighs as she laid down on the bed.

Harry flicked his wand and she felt her arms getting stretched towards the corners of the bed. Another flick and her ankles moved as well. She stared up at him and watched him closely.

“I’m going to take a shower now,” Harry told her. “You will keep quiet and wait here.”

Tonks almost wanted to cry out in frustration at being tied up and left behind. The ties weren’t tight, but they were solid. She wouldn’t be able to move in the slightest.

Harry pulled off his t-shirt and got out of his jeans. She watched with fascination and anticipation to see if he was going to remove his boxers as well. When he ran a finger along the line of his boxers, she held her breath.

Harry must have spotted the excited look on her face because he had just chuckled at her before he had left her alone and tied up in the bedroom. She heard the shower getting turned on her mind was filled with the imagery of a naked Harry in the shower. The way the soap floated on top of his toned muscles and the way his hands was washing his body of the sweat from his workday.

Her imagination just made the fact that she was tied in the bed even worse. She hadn’t even noticed that she had begun rubbing her thighs together to create some small friction to relieve herself. She didn’t even notice that the ties on her ankles weren’t as tight as they were on her wrists. She moaned quietly as she waited for her Demon Instructor to come back.

Her nipples had been hard since they had begun eating dinner and now the way they were now rubbing against the cotton top was equally pleasurable and frustrating. She felt her chest grow bigger and stretching against the fabric. She was so turned on that her ability to keep her form was being tested far more than it had ever been before. She felt the waistband on her mini shorts digging into her hips realizing that they too had become fuller than they were before. She hoped Harry wouldn’t notice because she was certain that she wasn’t able to reduce them back to normal again. She just couldn’t concentrate enough for it to be possible.

She heard the shower getting turned off and her full attention was on the door where she was certain Harry would be any second now.

She waited with bated breath as she heard the footsteps becoming closer. She tried hard to focus on making her chest smaller and her hips tighter, but the top and mini shorts were just digging in harder.

She gasped when she spotted Harry in the doorframe.

“Tsk, tsk, rookie,” he said disappointedly. “I guess I will have to put on clothes again.”

Tonks felt shame again. She had tried hard to control her body, but she hadn’t been able to. She felt like a failure and that she had disappointed Harry. She almost wanted to beg for him to not put clothes on as they were the proof that she hadn’t done well enough.

Harry felt a sadistic pleasure when he walked in on Tonks. She had completely flattened her chest and her his were narrower than he had ever seen them before. He had made sure that the clothes would slowly shrink making her think that she had lost control of her body. She wasn’t in any state of mind to actually look down at her body and confirm that she had been able to control her ability. He knew it was a cheap trick but seeing her ashamed face was driving him mad with desire.

He had been planning to put on clothes in front of her. He wanted her to work hard for his approval. She had his love and his approval constantly but she obviously either enjoyed this as well or she was so deliriously horny that she couldn’t stop now. He knew enough about kink to know that he would need to carefully build her up again when this was over.

Harry moved to his closet and found a fresh set of clothes. He found a loose tank top which he pulled over his head. He also pulled on a pair of boxers before he dropped the towel not letting her get even a glimpse of his rock-hard erection. He needed to keep the illusion that she wasn’t mind-numbingly sexy to him right now. He put on a pair of jeans as well before he turned his attention back to her.

“If you can’t keep control off your form,” Harry said. “Then I guess I should allow you to grow it freely.”

He flicked his wand and cut the top at the front and the mini shorts at the sides. The top was parted in the middle and would barely cover her fast growing chest while the remains of the shorts would at least keep her womanhood hidden even if they were already completely soaked.

Harry watched in fascination as Tonks’s chest and hips grew larger and wider with a speed that was noticeable to his eyes.

Her chest went from flat to the a D in cup size and her hips settled on a size which made her attain a perfect hourglass figure.

She was breathing heavily but was trying her best to keep quiet. He noticed that her thighs had gotten fuller as well in an attempt to cause friction enough for her to attain some sort of release.

“Do you realize what you have done?” Harry asked.

Tonks nodded her head vigorously.

“Do you think you have learned your lesson?”

She nodded her head again.

“Does my Nymphadora deserve her reward?”

Harry was certain that if she moved her head any faster she would either give herself a concussion or whiplash.

Harry moved on top of her and bent down so his lips were brushing against her ear before he whispered.

“Good girl.”

He noticed the shiver which ran down her full body. He was half-way doubting himself whether she had actually managed to orgasm from the denial and the small amount of friction which the fabric and her thighs had given her the past fifteen minutes.

Harry sat back and looked curiously at her.

“Did you just orgasm?” Harry asked.

Tonks looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She moved her head to the side avoiding eye contact.

Harry looked impressed at her. She was such an alluring creature. She didn’t even realize how seductive she was under his control. He ran his tongue over her slightly perspiring skin. He silenced her with a glare when she uncontrollably moaned when his tongue ran down the side of her neck. She was moving her head towards him, but he didn’t kiss her. That wasn’t part of her reward just yet.

Harry reached her collarbone where he planted kisses alongside it right under the protrusion. He left small hickeys in a line under it and watched as her body responded to the feeling of his mouth. He moved his lips down to her chest and kissed the exposed skin. Her nipples were still covered by the cotton and she had begun to whine as he wasn’t kissing the parts which she _needed_ him to kiss. He continued down her stomach and kissed every part of her exposed skin.

He saw her eyes widen when she realised that he wouldn’t use his mouth on any skin which was still covered by fabric. She was trying her best to make the fabric fall away from her crotch and her chest so he would deliver his touch on them but no matter how she moved they wouldn’t fall down or away.

Harry had put sticking charms on them so even if she flipped over the fabric would still stick to her skin. She hadn’t seen it when he had done it but it had been when he had cut them into pieces. Harry began running his tongue over her inner thighs. He heard her moans grow almost pleading as he kept his lips and tongue away from her burning core. Her nipples couldn’t grow any harder and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had been stuck in her position for almost half an hour and with dinner and the shower it had almost been an hour and a half since her torture had begun. She had begun to doubt her sanity but something in her kept telling her that the longer she kept quiet the better the reward would be.

Harry rose up from between her legs and looked down on her. Her hair was dishevelled and floated around her face in a halo. Her skin was filled with a thin layer of sweat even if she hadn’t exerted herself.

She was beautiful and he would tell her late but right now he needed to keep his cool as the Demon Instructor was the one taking care of her rather than her Harry.

“You may beg and plead now,” Harry said. “You get one wish as to where I will use my lips and tongue. Choose either of the fabrics to be vanished. If you beg for penetration I will stop and untie you.”

Tonks looked horrified. She opened and closed her mouth. Her nipples were hurting and needed his attention, but her core was on fire and it equally so needed his ministrations or she would likely go insane before she got her release.

“Pick,” Harry said.

“My breasts,” Tonks begged.

Her reasoning was that she could get a small amount of relief for her core by rubbing her thighs together, but her chest was out of reach for her. She saw Harry swing his wand and felt the air brush against her chest. She also realised that the bindings on her ankles had been tightened leaving her unable to even slightly move her legs. She couldn’t stop a whimper from moving past her lips.

Harry didn’t comment on it. He had already decided that he wouldn’t comment on anything other than actual words at this point. He didn’t want to break her.

Harry moved his lips and tongue to her nipples and began slowly sating her need for his touch. His hands caressed her chest as he kept his attention there until he felt her body slightly convulse. She was a lot more sensitive than he had ever imagined her being.

Her moans had been kept quiet but noticeable and when she came a small whimper followed by a gasp filled the room. She looked frightened for a second at him but when she realized that he didn’t say anything she relaxed back into her heightened sense of feeling on her body.

Her walls had been convulsing almost painfully since she had been tied up. She needed him inside of her, but she knew that if she begged for it Harry would stop what he was doing. He might still fuck her, but it would be as Harry and the Demon Instructor would be gone.

Her eyes were pleading for release but she bit her lip so she couldn’t release any sound other than the moans which she couldn’t control.

“Good girl,” Harry whispered into her ear once more. “You’ve done _so well_. This really deserves a reward.”

She nodded her head agreeing with him. She watched as Harry moved away from the bed and slowly undressed himself in front of her. His lean body was displayed in full in front of her. Her eyes were drawn to the raging erection and she barely registered that she had been licking her lips.

Harry flicked his wand again. She felt the air brush against her core.

 _Finally,_ she thought.

But then the second flick released her ankles but pulled on her wrists as she was pulled up against the headboard and they were fixed over her head. She blinked for a second before realising what was about to happen when Harry placed his erection on top of her face which was turned upwards to look at him.

“Suck it,” Harry demanded.

Tonks had never taking him into her mouth as fast as she had that moment. She felt her core flooding even more as she struggled to take as much of him into her mouth and throat as she could. Her head could barely move back enough for her to breath before it was stopped by the headboard.

“I’m going to fuck your face,” Harry said. “Flick your fingers if you want me to stop.”

Tonks blinked twice in agreement before she felt his hands on her head as he moved his hips back and forth. She knew that he knew that she could take him deeper but the feeling of loosing her ability to fully breathe even for a second was making her drench the sheets.

She choked and gargled on his length as Harry moved his hips back and forth faster and faster. She felt herself tearing up but the whole situation was so incredibly hot that she didn’t want it to stop for even a second. She felt a need for him to abuse and use her for his own pleasure. In this moment nothing would delight her more than if he shoved his full length down her throat as he came.

She had already opened her throat for his penetration in case he wanted to use that part of her to pleasure himself.

She could feel him throb inside her mouth and she looked expectantly at him. She needed him to cum, it didn’t matter where, but she needed him to fill one of her holes with his seed.

“Take it down your throat,” Harry growled at her.

Tonks barely had time to think before Harry indeed slammed his full length down her throat as his balls churned against her chin and she felt the hot sticky stuff coat her gullet. She coughed when he pulled himself out of her mouth. She hadn’t been able to breathe and the thick semen was filling her up before she swallowed everything down in her stomach.

“Good girl,” Harry repeated once more. “Another reward for you.”

She looked expectantly at his still hard cock, but Harry dropped to his knees and soon she was lifted up on his shoulders. She wasn’t certain how Harry had been able to tie her up in a way where she didn’t feel any strain on her shoulders but that wasn’t what mattered as Harry’s tongue found her clit and a new wave of relief found her as it moved in a way where she couldn't tell left from right or up from down. She had needed something more than her thighs and finally she got it.

It barely took a couple of minutes before she felt her body clench and her muscles tighten as she exploded across his face. She panicked as she felt herself discharge more than she had ever done before and coated Harry’s face in her juices. She had squirted for the first time in her life.

She was afraid that Harry would be disgusted by her but she saw the same lust in his eyes. He flicked his wand releasing her wrist as he sat back.

“Clean my face,” Harry said. “With your tongue.”

Tonks almost fell forward to complete her task. Her hands were reaching for his cock but one look from him stopped her.

 _If I just do this one thing, he will fuck me,_ Tonks thought to herself.

Her tongue carefully cleaned up any speck of her juices from his face. She noticed that some of it had dripped down his neck and she moved to clean that as well. She rejoiced when Harry hummed approvingly at her action. She continued onto his chest to catch every last drop of her. She sat back and looked expectantly at him.

“Turn around,” Harry said.

Tonks quickly got up on all fours and waited for him to approach. She felt the head press against her core and she almost moved back onto it but kept herself from doing just that. She would patiently wait for him to penetrate her.

She felt like hours had passed before she felt the familiar feeling of Harry’s cock stretching her out. She bit her lip as she tossed her head back.

“You may speak now,” Harry said.

“Fuck yes,” Tonks exclaimed. “I’ve been such a good girl. Fuck me, fuck me hard and brutal. Fuck me Harry.”

“Call me Instructor,” Harry said.

“Instructor please fuck this rookie silly,” Tonks rambled along.

“As you wish,” Harry said planting his hands firmly on her hips before he shoved his full length inside of her.

“Yesssss,” Tonks hissed.

Harry quickly found a brutal tempo which he would be able to keep up for a long time, not that he needed it. He could already feel Tonks’s next orgasm build up far quicker than normal. She was slamming her hips back against him and he felt himself pressing up against her cervix. Her womb had dropped far lower than usual. His cock was quickly covered in her juices as he fucked her hard from behind.

Tonks had to brace against the headboard with both her arms, but she didn’t care. She had been waiting hours for Harry to fuck her and fuck her he did.

Her eyes closed as she released an incoherent string of moans and noises as she felt herself losing her mind. This was everything she had fantasized about. She wasn’t treated lovingly but was treated closer to a prostitute for Harry’s pleasure.

“I’m coming,” she shouted.

Harry felt her walls tighten around him and her body drop to the bed. Her vagina refused to let him go so her arse and hips were still floating in mid-air as her body shivered and shook on top of the bed.

Harry grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her back up with the help of his other arm so her head was resting on his shoulder.

“Good girl,” Harry once more whispered in her ear.

He planted his lips on top of her own. She tasted like a mixture of his cum and her own. He didn’t mind this was his Nymphadora. She deserved a kiss for being such a good sport about it all.

She moved her arms around his neck as she leaned into his kiss. She felt him fall out of her and was quite disgruntled with the lack of him inside of her. She knew he hadn’t filled her up with his seed yet and she wasn’t going to rest until her womb was covered in him.

She moved one of her hands down and lined him up before she sat down on him once more. She was still sensitive after the last orgasm, so she arched her body forward. She moved her hips up and down making sure that Harry got a full view of her arse as she did. She placed her hands on the headboard once more and used it for leverage. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as her body moved.

She moaned loudly when she felt Harry pinch both of her nipples and she couldn’t believe the sensitivity nor pleasure she was feeling. Her mind wasn’t working properly anymore. The only thing she could focus on was milking him for everything he was worth it didn’t matter how she got him to cum inside of her it only mattered that he did.

Her body had a sheen of sweat as she moved her hips up and down on his length. Harry was mesmerized by the movement and feeling of her clenching and massaging him inside of her. She moved as if her life depended on it.

Harry was using every ounce of will in him for it to last longer. He knew that he wouldn’t have the strength to continue if he came again. He pulled her back up and released himself from inside of her. He turned her around so she would face him. Tonks barely registered that she was face to face with her lover as he plunged himself inside of her once more and began slamming his hips and length into her. He placed her on her feet as he got up on his knees and leaned her against the headboard and wall.

He kept slamming himself up into her. He kept his hands on her arse to give her some support because he was sure that her legs would soon give out. He felt himself approaching a climax.

“Kiss me,” Harry growled.

He nodded approvingly when some of Tonks’s senses returned to her and she leaned down and kissed him placing her forearms on his shoulders.

“I’ll be coming inside you soon,” Harry said when they pulled apart.

“Oh, god yes,” Tonks said. “Fill me up. I need you to fill me up. I’ll go insane if you don’t fill me up right now. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _Fill Me Up!”_

Harry did as she deliriously asked and soon he was pumping her womb full of his white seed before they both collapsed on top of him heaving for breath.

Harry gently caressed her hair and back as he whispered.

“You did so well, Nymphadora. You are so beautiful. You are so good. You are my love. I love you. You made me feel so good. I love you. My Nymphadora. I want you by my side forever. You did so well. I love you.”

It didn’t really matter what he whispered to her as he began building her up again. She hardly responded to either his words or his touches but Harry could feel her snuggled closer to his chest as his words entered her ears. He continued to whisper into her ear until she looked at him and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you,” she said as they broke apart. “That was everything.”

Harry chuckled a little as he watched her smile and cloudy eyes.

“You were fantastic, my Nymphadora,” Harry purred at her.

He felt her shiver on top of him as he stretched out her name.

“Come,” Harry raised them both up from the bed and he carried her to the bathroom for her third bath of the day. He filled the tub with hot water and placed them both in it, Tonks resting between his legs as he gently washed her body. She rested her head on his shoulder and quietly fell asleep in his arms.

She didn’t even realize how she had gotten back in bed or how she had ended up in one of Harry’s t-shirts and a pair of panties before she woke up the next morning feeling sore and satisfied cuddling next to the man that she loved and was more than able to fulfil any fantasy she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 
> 
> Do not do any of this without communicating before the event. 
> 
> I just want to preface that real life should follow the principle of "Consensual but not safe" if you dive into any Kink. 
> 
> The lack of verbal communication in any sexual encounter is wrong. 
> 
> This is porn and in no way should you try this without talking to your partner first.
> 
> (Sorry for killing the buzz, but I had to put this out there)


	14. One Stupid Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well back to the serious stuff <3
> 
> Sorry <3
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Waske  
> xxx

Tonks woke up with a stretch and moved her hands around the bed. She panicked when she didn’t find Harry sleeping next to her. She checked the alarm clock next to her. It was barely later than Harry would usually wake her up. She still had enough time to get ready for work without a problem.

“Harry?” she called out into the flat.

“Nymphadora,” Harry said from the doorframe. “How are you feeling?”

Tonks wasn’t sure what he was referring to until she moved a little and felt a pang of pain in her groin.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Harry said. “I might have gotten a little…”

Memories of their play last night got Tonks hot and bothered again. She moved her shoulders and they too felt sore.

“What did you do to me?” Tonks asked.

“It’s a biproduct of the tying up,” Harry shrugged. “You could call in sick, you haven’t had a single day in forever.”

“No,” Tonks said. “If I can play, I can work. Thanks for asking though.”

“No problem,” Harry said. “I expected as much. I prepared some ointment for your muscles. You will probably feel normal again after lunch.”

“You are the best,” Tonks said.

She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn’t keep a grimace from appearing in her face when she moved forward.

“You alright?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Tonks patted herself on the chest. “You were amazing last night.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Harry moved forward and pulled her against his chest. “I should have asked you if it was okay first.”

“I asked myself,” Tonks said. “And you did give me the option to tap out. I wanted it just as much as you.”

Harry looked her over seriously for a minute and when he only found a satisfied smile on her face, he let it go.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Tonks kissed him on his chin. “Did you get me in this t-shirt?”

“Yes and your panties,” Harry said. “You fell asleep in the bath.”

“Oh,” Tonks blushed. “Sorry about that.”

“It was nothing,” Harry kissed her forehead. “Breakfast and then I’ll take care of applying the ointment?”

“You really are the best,” Tonks hugged him once more before she bounced to the kitchen.

Harry shook his head ruefully with a small smile on his face then he followed her into the kitchen.

Tonks couldn’t keep a smile from her face as she walked into the Office. Harry was going to join her fifteen minutes later.

“Someone seems to have had a good evening,” Carmichael teased her.

“C, you will shut up right now or I will wipe the floor with you in another ‘exercise’,” Tonks smiled sweetly at him.

“Got it, I’ll shut up.” Carmichael said quickly. “Well, when Potter arrives tell him he is to bring along Mulaney and Edinger.”

“I’ll tell him,” Tonks said. “If there is nothing else then I will get on with my job.”

Tonks walked to her office and spotted Cromwell waiting in front of it. Tonks tried her best to not groan when she spotted the small smirk on his face.

“Good night out?” he asked.

“That is highly inappropriate to ask your superior,” Tonks said. “And yes, it was quite a satisfying night.”

She loved the way the smirk vanished from his overly confident face.

“Team gather up!” Tonks called out in the office. “I got some announcements.”

She watched as they all shuffled to the table and sat down.

“First of all,” Tonks said. “We just got some files from MACUSA pertaining to Lupus Malum. I will need you all to look them over. These casefiles are about Vice-Captain Potter while he worked there. They should cloud your judgement of him.”

There were some mutters of agreement around the table.

“Second piece of news,” Tonks said trying to hide the small curve at the side of her mouth. “Vice-Captain Potter has been moved to our team for the foreseeable future while we are investigating Lupus Malum. He will be third-in-command after me and Vice-Captain Henry.”

That got a different kind of murmur. Tonks observed that the two female rookies in her team had gotten a rather annoying gleam in their eyes. Most of the Aurors who had participated in Godric’s Hollow were indifferent. There really were only two people who showed disgruntled looks at the news.

Weasley looked irritated at the fact. She sufficed that it was likely due to the fact that Harry had gotten a promotion in a short time after he joined the Aurors. Cromwell was the other person and for the life of her she couldn’t understand why he had such a problem with Harry. It wasn’t like Harry was fighting him for anyone’s attention.

At that moment Harry walked into the office and made his way towards her table.

“Everyone is gathered, sorry for the delay, Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said. “Given them the news?”

“Yes, Vice-Captain Potter,” Tonks said.

Harry sent her warning glare when she couldn’t stop looking like a lovestruck girl looking at him.

“Well,” Harry said.

He flicked his wand and copies of the files floated towards Tonks’s team.

“I don’t know if Captain Tonks has informed you, but these are files that I compiled in my time at MACUSA. I would prefer it if you did not ask personal questions regarding them. One of the victims was a close friend,” Harry explained. “I would prefer not to get emotions involved with my work.”

The two girls looked disheartened by Harry’s words. Harry spotted that Tonks also had a complicated look in her eyes.

“You are to pick up Mulaney and Edinger,” Tonks said. “Carmichael told me when I arrived. It is their turn for training.”

“Lovely,” Harry said. “I could use two rookies and a few more from your team, Captain Tonks.”

“What for?” Cromwell asked out of turn.

“I will need four sets of eyes to go over every magical newspaper from around the world goin back from the most recents,” Harry said simply. “It’s part of the investigative process.”

“That will take ages,” Ron complained.

“We will only be looking at the newspapers following every full moon,” Harry said. “We will be looking for reported werewolf attacks.”

“Why would we do that?” one of the other rookies asked.

“If we can plot out every incident with a date and location across the globe we might be able to track their movement and look for a pattern of movement,” Harry explained patiently.

He looked around and saw a couple of nods from the members.

“Captain Tonks, if you would do the honours?”

“Selwyn, Harrings,” Tonks said. “You will join Vice-Captain Potter with Mulaney and Edinger.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the two looked apprehensively.

They had already been through Harry’s training and had become reliable at investigating.

“Alright,” Harry said. “You lot follow me.”

Harry brought the four to Robards.

“These are your minions?” Robards asked.

“Half of them have been approved by me already,” Harry nodded. “Sir, how do you want us to gather the papers?”

“We keep an archive in the Ministry,” Robards said. “There are an issue of every paper down there. They should be ordered according to date.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said.

He turned to look at the four rookies and smiled at them.

“Well, you heard the man,” Harry put on his demonic smile. “We have found our workspace for the next two weeks.”

“Potter, one second,” Robards said. “When will you be well enough to start the training?”

“I’m afraid that it will have to wait until the Healers give the go ahead,” Harry said. “If I try anything there will be divine retribution coming for me. A certain someone would tear me limb from limb if I did something ‘Stupid and Reckless’.”

“I see,” Robards said. “Morgan and I have drafted a point system for the exercise when you have the time.”

“Got it, sir,” Harry said.

He grabbed the piece of parchment Robards handed him and walked out the door with his four little ducklings following behind him.

Two weeks later a massive map of the world was hung on one of the walls with pins all over the world. His theory had proved successful. It looked like Lupus Malum would recruit a couple of months in each country before moving to the next.

“What I don’t understand is why there wasn’t a report of another attack in Britain,” Williamson said.

Harry frowned looking at the map.

“Maybe they were too scared after Godric’s Hollow,” Tonks suggested.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Seriously,” Tonks exclaimed. “Hundred and fifty casualties to their ranks.”

Carmichael and Morgan exchanged a glance. He couldn’t possibly be this thick.

“Right,” Harry nodded as if it entered his mind. “That could be one theory.”

Robards looked at Harry incredulously.

“We will go with that for the moment,” Robards said. “Have they left the country?”

“Hard to track,” Harry said. “Portkeys are being made illegally every day. You can buy one in Knockturn Alley if you know where to look.”

“They could make them themselves,” Morgan pointed out. “Do we have any way to track them?”

“Travel department?” Harry asked. “Would they have a way to track them?”

“It would be hard,” Robards said. “It’s our best shot. Williamson, you know the department. You will take this to them.”

“Yes, sir,” Williamson nodded.

“Good work, Potter, Tonks.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. “The legwork was done by the rookies.”

“Potter, you will begin planning the training exercise until Williamson gets back from the Department of Magical Travel,” Robards said.

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded. “I only need to get Cromwell through the paperwork program. He can help with the planning unless you need him, Senior Auror Tonks?”

“Nope, he is all yours,” Tonks shrugged. “Might be able to teach him something.”

“We all need to learn a lesson once in a while,” Harry smiled.

Tonks had to focus on not blushing when she heard Harry’s words. They had been together regularly for the past two weeks, but the Demon Instructor hadn’t showed himself again. She had been debating whether she should try and provoke Harry into putting on the persona again. If she started flirting openly with him or maybe… she could…

 _No that would be a bad idea,_ Tonks reprimanded herself. _I don’t want to chance it._

Cromwell had not looked forward to his turn at Demon Camp. When he had gotten the note from Tonks, he had all but incinerated it. What did that pompous prick have to teach him?

“Cromwell,” Harry called. “We have been ordered to plan a training exercise and also I’ll be getting you up to speed on paperwork.”

“Yes, Potter,” Cromwell spat.

“That is Vice-Captain Potter or Auror Potter to you,” Harry said. “I will brooker no exeption.”

“Whatever.”

“No, not whatever,” Harry said. “Right now, I am your direct superior. You will give me the respect I deserve, or this is going to be a rather tiring process for both of us.”

Cromwell defiantly turned his head away.

“Seriously, how does she deal with you,” Harry mumbled under his breath.

Harry gave him another look before he walked ahead. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cromwell still standing there.

“Follow me,” Harry said.

He waited until Cromwell moved behind him.

“I would prefer it if you followed orders faster,” Harry said. “This could prove fatal in the field.”

“What do you know about the field?” Cromwell asked.

“Seriously?” Harry asked. “You have read my casefiles and reports.”

Cromwell shut up after that.

Harry walked towards the training area. It was empty.

“How are your transfiguring skills?” Harry asked.

“Outstanding in my N.E.W.T.s,” Cromwell said proudly.

“Good,” Harry said. “Same as me. Useful skills in a fight.”

Cromwell felt like he was just sucker punched in the gut. He had gotten full scores in his N.E.W.T.s, top of his year.

“Sir,” Cromwell began.

“What is it Cromwell?” Harry asked.

“What did you get in your N.E.W.T.s?”

“I had some help from a friend, she was the bookish one but I managed to get O’s in everything as well but if we really compare she was better than me,” Harry shrugged.

Cromwell shot Harry a look gauging him.

“But grades aren’t anything,” Harry said. “Your experience is worth more than anything as an Auror.”

“What do you mean?” Cromwell asked.

“Any single one of the Aurors in this Office would wipe any rookie in a fight,” Harry said.

“I don’t believe that,” Cromwell said.

“Well, we will find out in this exercise,” Harry shrugged. “Now get to work. You saw the setup when Senior Auror Carmichael and Senior Auror Tonks fought.”

Cromwell was impressed by the speed at which Harry transfigured and conjured the space. Cromwell was slightly sweating at the exertion.

“Well now we need to charm the mannequins,” Harry said.

“Mannequins?” Cromwell asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “We need to charm them to act as civilians,” Harry explained.

“Wait – What?”

“Charm them to act like civilians,” Harry said again. “Don’t tell me you can’t do that?”

“I can do it,” Cromwell said quickly.

“Then get to work,” Harry said. “They are over there.”

Cromwell had to watch Harry work on a couple of mannequins before he knew how to do it himself.

They were interrupted at the end of the day when Tonks walked into the training area.

“How’s the progress, Potter?” she asked.

“We are almost done,” Harry said. “Want a practice run?”

“I could volunteer,” Tonks said. “Who am I facing?”

“Cromwell?” Harry asked.

“Give me a challenge,” Tonks said derisively.

“What would be fair?” Harry asked.

Neither of them payed attention to the fact that Cromwell looked angrily at them.

“Hmm,” Tonks said. “Me against four rookies?”

“I guess,” Harry said.

“Want to make a bet?” Tonks asked. “Loser buys drinks?”

“Do I look like I am made of money?” Harry asked.

“The pay for a Vice-Captain is more than enough to pay for drinks,” Tonks chided him.

“Fine,” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t get a say in this?” Cromwell asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “You are my mentee and currently you are under Potter’s orders. You don’t have a say.”

Cromwell looked like he had chewed on a sour piece of lemon.

“Call them in,” Harry said. “I’ll make sure the shields are up.”

“What about upping the stakes?” Tonks asked.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“We will get all the rookies in the office against me, Carmichael and Morgan,” Tonks said.

“There are around thirteen in the office?” Harry said. “That is about the same ratio.”

“If I win you will go out to dinner with me,” Tonks smiled at him. “If you win forget about it.”

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said threateningly. “What are you playing at?”

“Just a simple dinner,” Tonks said. “Nothing serious.”

Harry looked at her mischievous eyes. She was provoking him. He had told her that he didn’t want any rumours to happen at work. She knew that and she had still suggested this in front of another person.

“No deal,” Harry said. “I do not date colleagues.”

“Boohoo,” Tonks said. “Well, if he doesn’t want it. Cromwell if you and the rookies win then you get to take me to dinner.”

Cromwell looked like someone had just made his day.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said testily. “What are you playing at?”

“What it is free dinner if he wins?” Tonks said. “Why would I say no to that?”

“Okay,” Harry said. “Call in the rookies. I’ll have a talk with Carmichael and Robards.”

“Not Morgan?” Tonks asked.

“Morgan too,” Harry nodded. “I’ll also need to bring a couple of Aurors as observers.”

Harry stormed out of the room; she had done it now. He wasn’t a jealous man but when your girlfriend so openly flirts with another man in front of you it never feels good. Harry looked stormy when he sent Carmichael a nod to get him to follow him.

Harry walked to Robards’s office and knocked on the door. He didn’t even ask if he was free.

“Come in,” Robards said.

Harry opened the door and walked in with a bewildered Carmichael behind him.

“What’s the matter, Potter?” Robards asked.

“Senior Auror Tonks has proposed an impromptu exercise for the rookies,” Harry said. “Senior Auror Carmichael, Morgan and herself will fight against the thirteen rookies present at the Office.”

“That is a splendid idea,” Robards said. “It will teach them the importance of teamwork. Carmichael make sure you win.”

“Yes, sir,” Carmichael said.

“I will need a group of Aurors to acts as observers so nobody gets hurt,” Harry said.

“What has you on edge?” Carmichael asked.

“She has proposed a bet,” Harry gritted his teeth.

“What bet?” Robards asked.

“If the rookies win Cromwell gets the opportunity to take her to dinner,” Harry said.

“Why would she propose that?” Carmichael smiled.

“Because I declined when I got the offer,” Harry growled.

The two men both laughed loudly.

“Seriously?” Carmichael managed to ask. “She did that? What is she playing at?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “But I would be lying if it didn’t irritate me immensely.”

Robards hadn’t laughed so much in a long time. These two were interesting. Tonks would tease Harry doing work and Harry would keep it completely professional. It was a miracle that there hadn’t been any rumours as of yet.

“Well,” Robards said. “As much as your private life seems to be the catalyst for this exercise it isn’t one that I am going to stop. Go gather five observers.”

Twenty minutes later Harry, Robards and five more Aurors were placed strategically around the field on viewing platforms.

“Listen up,” Harry said. “This exercise is meant to teach you to cooperate in a situation where you need to consider evacuating civilians as your prime priority. Senior Aurors Carmichael, Morgan and Tonks will act as the quote on quote ‘Bad Guys’. If you get hit by a stunner you will be considered dead and will be disqualified and be taken out of the exercise.”

“The scoring is hidden,” Harry said. “There will separate scoring for civilians escorted from the field and the apprehension of the Senior Aurors. Likewise, there will be a scoring for the Senior Aurors which has only just been made by myself and Headauror Robards. So there is no chance of them rigging the system.”

“Get into position,” Robards said. “This will be part of your final scoring and further training.”

It was a massacre. Carmichael, Tonks and Morgan had seen the full horrors of the war. So, they acted like Death Eaters and ‘killed’ mannequins left and right. In the end a little more than half of the civilian dolls and only two of the rookies were left standing. Carmichael had taken a stunner to the chest and was out of the fight as well.

“Enough,” Robards called the end of the exercise. “This is an overwhelming victory for the Senior Aurors.”

The rookies were revived from their stunners and looked battered and dusty.

“There was no sense of teamwork between you all,” Robards said. “The casualties are too high and some of you look like your foolhardy pride got in the way of actually doing proper work.”

The rookies looked disgruntled.

“Potter take over from here,” Robards said. “The rest of you. You are free to go for the night.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry waited until everyone but the thirteen rookies left the hall.

“Well, get moving on restoring everything,” Harry said. “That will be your punishment for failing this hard.”

“We never stood a chance,” Fennway complained.

“Thirteen to three,” Harry said. “They might have more experience and they have a card blanche on destruction and killing but you could have teamed up four to one and still have another one leading a wide scale evacuation.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are charmed to act as civilians,” Harry said. “If you made a wide scale announcement filling the field and guided them using words the evacuation would proceed faster. Cromwell knew this but he was running headlong into it trying to be a hero.”

“Teamwork,” Harry said. “You will need to have each other’s back. Now get moving. I won’t be able to go home before you are done. Cromwell teach a couple of them how to fix the mannequins.”

“Yes, sir,” Cromwell growled.

“Next time, you might be facing me,” Harry smiled at them. “Chop chop.”

Harry arrived home with a disgruntled look on his face to find a freshly cleaned Tonks sitting on the couch.

“What were you thinking?” Harry asked.

“It all worked out in the end,” Tonks shrugged. “You got the offer to take me out to dinner.”

“And start the rumour mill ourselves?” Harry asked.

“It wouldn’t have started any rumours,” Tonks said.

“Go home,” Harry said. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Harry,” she finally realized the seriousness of the situation. “I didn’t…”

“Not tonight,” Harry said. “Go home.”

Tonks looked at him for a second and saw that he wasn’t kidding around.

She got up from the couch and gave him another glance before she grabbed her coat and boots and apparated on the spot.

Harry stared at the empty spot, she had just stood on and wondered if he had made a mistake kicking her out.

Tonks arrived in her flat and fell to the floor. She knew it had been a risk either he would take it well and she would get a visit from the Demon Instructor or… this.

She had messed up bigger than she had thought. She needed to talk to someone.

She put on her coat and apparated a block away from her mother’s house. She stalked towards the house and rang the doorbell. She hoped that her Mum was in a mood for a visit.

The door opened and revealed a confused looking Andromeda on the other side.

“Nymphadora,” Andromeda said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I messed up mum,” Tonks said.

“Come in, dear,” Andromeda said quickly. “I just made dinner.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Tonks said.

“You are my daughter,” Andromeda said. “You never intrude.”

It didn’t take long before Tonks had downed a couple of glasses of wine.

“So what happened?” Andromeda asked.

“I did something stupid to provoke Harry,” Tonks said.

Andromeda sat back with her own glass and listened patiently to her daughter’s tale.

“Your stupidity is growing,” Andromeda sighed. “What in Morgana’s name were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Tonks said. “He is just so sexy when he goes all Demon Instructor on the rookies.”

“Demon Instructor?” Andromeda asked.

“That’s what the rookies call him,” Tonks sighed. “He gets all commanding and firm and serious.”

“I see,” Andromeda smirked. “How far does he go?”

“Ties me… Wait no! Don’t ask me that!” Tonks spluttered.

“Awe,” Andromeda pouted. “You are no fun. I’m still annoyed that you bagged him in the first place.”

“Well, he might return to the open market,” Tonks said sadly.

“Don’t be silly,” Andromeda said. “It is one fight.”

“How do I fix this?” Tonks asked.

“You apologize,” Andromeda said. “Not in a public place and certainly not at work.”

“I know,” Tonks said.

“Wait a while before you do it though,” Andromeda said. “Let him cool off. He might be regretting his decision as well.”

“You think so?” Tonks asked desperately.

“I’m sure, dear,” Andromeda said. “Now do you have to go to work tomorrow?”

“I can get a day off,” Tonks said. “But I shouldn’t.”

“Then it might be better for you to stop drinking,” Andromeda said.

“I can take a hangover potion in the morning,” Tonks waved her hand.

Andromeda looked at her daughter with an exasperated smile. She would have to get her into a bed before long at the pace she was drinking.

Harry walked into the office the next day and in earnest began the training of specific situations for the rookies. He focused solely on work and did his best to avoid Tonks while she tried her best to catch Harry in a more private setting. They danced around each other. Well it was closer to Tonks hunting Harry by the end of the week.

“Potter get in here,” Robards shouted into the office.

Harry complied.

“What is going on?” Robards asked.

“What are you referring to?” Harry asked. “The training is progressing nicely. I was even thinking of including some of the regular Aurors.”

“I meant between you and Tonks,” Robards said.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked.

“You haven’t spoken a word, it doesn’t take an Auror to see that something happened,” Robards said. “I am not your relationship councillor.”

Harry stood in silence as he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say in this sort of situation.

“Fix whatever problem happened between you,” Robards said. “You are affecting the work environment.”

“I haven’t felt a dip in my performance,” Harry said.

“Not yours, hers. Now get out of here!”

Harry looked flummoxed as he left the office. He hadn’t expected that sort of talk from his superior.

Robards looked at the closed door with a smile on his face.

“Seriously these kids, they make me work way too hard."


	15. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo People <3
> 
> So, some news.  
> I haven't been feeling this story as much as I wanted to feel it.  
> I don't know what happened but yeah.
> 
> Genuine question. How much can you steal a concept from another fanfic?
> 
> See, I keep going back and reading "Double Back" by Methos2325.
> 
> Unfortunately for me it is an unfinished project. Last time it was updated was back in March. So... What I am asking is...
> 
> Would it be a completely shitty thing to do my own spin on it?  
> I still think that Methos did a better job on Double Back than I would do on my own. But the fact that I managed to spit out a first chapter in a couple of hours on my own version tells me that I kind of like concept enough to be interested in writing something.
> 
> Hah... I don't know... It's such a specific setting that I just don't know what to think about it. It's not the generic Harry/Harem Lord of everything story. I don't know man..
> 
> I'm rambling.
> 
> What does this mean for this story?  
> Unfortunately right now I can't focus on writing it.   
> Every time I open up a story it is the new one. 
> 
> Does this mean that I won't finish this one?
> 
> Absolutely not. It might just be a chapter every three days instead.
> 
> I'm seriously intrigued what people think about my conundrum. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> Xxx

Harry had been pacing around his flat for the past half hour. He had been thinking about the best way to approach Tonks. He felt they needed to have a serious conversation about boundaries.

“Arrgh,” Harry exclaimed. “Why are you so frustrating?”

Harry wasn’t quite sure whether he was talking about himself or Tonks.

“I’ll go to her place,” Harry mumbled.

He was just about to grab his coat when the whole flat lit up in silver light.

“There has been multiple attacks,” the Monkey said with Robards’s voice. “Report in immediately. Carmichael is leading the coordination. Senior Auror Tonks, Morgan and Williamson are getting ready to sortie out.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed.

He summoned his uniform and headed for the Ministry. This was _not_ how he was expecting to spend his night.

“I hope I make it,” Harry said.

Harry rushed into the Office. It barely took a second before he spotted Tonks in her battle gear. He instantly went to her and grabbed her arm. He turned her towards him with a tug and she looked surprised when she spotted him.

Harry put a hand behind her neck.

“We need to have a serious talk after this, Nymphadora,” Harry said as he put his forehead on hers. “So, don’t you go dying on me. I love you.”

The room had gone completely silent. Tonks was opening and closing her mouth. Harry moved his head away and shouted into the room.

“Get a move on! Rookies find your mentor, if your mentor isn’t here yet, report to either Carmichael or me,” Harry shouted in the room. “We can gossip about me later. Get a move on!”

The rookies had all jumped and then begun to move as they had previously instructed.

Harry walked over to Carmichael who looked at him with an amused smile.

“That’s one way to start some rumours,” he teased.

“Not the time,” Harry said. “What needs to be done and where do you need me?”

“It was a good plan for the rookies,” Carmichael said. “Take the ones left over and bring them to the field. It shouldn’t be more than a few.”

“Where is Robards?” Harry asked.

“Trying to gather reinforcements,” Carmichael said. “We need every wand. We have gotten reports of attacks in twenty places.”

“Shit,” Harry said. “The numbers?”

“Unconfirmed,” Carmichael said. “We need to split everyone up in twenty pairs.”

“That’s bad,” Harry said. “Okay, where am I headed? And where would you like me next?”

Carmichael pointed towards Hogsmeade.

“Never been there before,” Harry said. “It’s close to that school, right?”

“I keep forgetting you never went to Hogwarts,” Carmichael said. “Okay change of plans. Tonks, you and Cromwell will be going to Hogsmeade. Bring Weasley and Fennway along with you.”

“Got it, C,” Tonks said.

“It’s the centre of their attack,” Carmichael warned.

Harry sent one worried look at Tonks. Their eyes met for a second before he nodded and off she went.

“Godric’s Hollow was attacked again as well,” Carmichael said. “You can head there. She will be alright.”

“I know,” Harry said. “Doesn’t mean I can’t worry about her.”

Harry brought Harrings and Mulaney with him and they apparated near the centre of Godric’s Hollow. Harry instantly listened for any screams in the night.

It had turned deadly quiet. The whole village sleeping.

“Sir,” Mulaney said. “I don’t hear anything.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he felt something was off.

An earpiercing scream severed the silence. Harry’s head flicked towards the sound and he lifted his finger to his lips signalling his two rookies to keep quiet.

“Incapacitation first,” Harry whispered. “We will sneak up on them and ascertain the situation.”

The two rookies nodded, and Harry led them towards where the sound had been. They saw a woman bleeding on the ground and two stunned kids. Harry silently threw up an anti-apparition ward so the culprits couldn’t escape.

“Split up,” a gruff voice sounded. “You each need to bring at least one child for the next full moon.”

Harry gritted his teeth. There were ten people standing in black cloaks which covered their heads.

Harry held his hand up and made sure that the rookies wouldn’t rush out.

The group split up and entered a house each. The screams began and Harry followed one of the men into a house. He quickly overpowered him with a stunner.

“Mulaney, you stay here, we will send any victims towards this house,” Harry said. “I’m sorry Ma’am, we are law enforcement.”

“I know what Aurors are,” the woman said showing her wand. “You can use my house just fine.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “There are nine more assailants. Harrings with me.”

They quietly kept around and managed to stun and incapacitate five more before they were spotted.

Green and red lights flew towards them and Harry shoved Harrings to the ground before he transfigured a slab of concrete in front of them.

“Eyes sharp, rookie,” Harry said. “We are in for a firefight.”

Harrings nodded seriously but Harry could see that he was nervous.

“Your Demon Instructor is here, why are you nervous?” Harry smiled.

The slab exploded. Harry jumped behind a car and threw stunner after stunner at the four people hiding down the street behind walls and trashcans.

Harry threw an aquamenti charm spurting water under the remaining people standing.

He waited until the water reached the other men before he dropped the temperature with a glacius spell. The water instantly froze over.

“What the hell,” one of cloaked men shouted. “Melt the ice.”

Harry blew up one of the walls which they had been hiding behind revealing one of them. He tried to dodge a brick flying towards him but he fell down making him an easy target for Harrings’s stunner.

“Two more,” Harry muttered.

He moved out into the open shielding every spell with his shield charm and blocking every unforgiveable with anything physical. That gave Harrings enough breathing room to flank them bringing both of them down with stunners.

“Good job,” Harry said. “Tie them up and take their wands.”

Harrings did as he was asked and Harry helped moving all of the unconscious men into the first house they entered.

“That should be everything, Ma’am,” Harry said. “Mulaney check on the woman.”

Mulaney moved out into the street.

“She is still breathing,” Harry said.

Harry took down the anti-apparition wards.

“Bring her straight to St. Mungo’s, doesn’t matter if she is No-Maj or not.”

“Got it, sir.”

“Harrings, you watch these criminals,” Harry said. “We will need to bring them in batches.”

Harry grabbed two of them and brought them to the Ministry’s Atrium where Carmichael would be waiting with more guards.

“We got ten,” Harry said. “One woman injured. Mulaney has brought her to Mungo’s. Harrings is guarding the last eight.”

“Bring two more from the Law Enforcement unit,” Carmichael said.

“Hang on,” Harry said to the two who stepped out.

Harry arrived to find nothing had changed.

“Bring these in,” Harry said.

Harry watched the three men bring in the eight culprits.

“In this neighbourhood how many are No-Majes or Muggles?” Harry asked.

“Not a lot,” the woman said. “I think the Greens across the street in the yellow brick house are. But the rest should be magicals.”

“Thank you for your help,” Harry said. “I will stay to fix the destruction.”

Harry spotted Harrings standing outside the home.

“How are your obliviating skills?” Harry asked.

“Decent sir,” Harrings said.

“The yellow house is confirmed No-Maj, if they have seen anything, we need to obliviate them tonight then we make the rounds in all of the attacked houses.”

“Got it, sir.”

Harry nodded approvingly. He had found the responses adequate from the new rookies. He felt a little proud at their efforts.

By the time Mulaney returned he reported that the woman had died while in the care of the healers. Several of her organs had been sliced open and they hadn’t been able to save her.

“One casualty,” Harry nodded. “It’s better than we could expect. Shit, this is the second time in half a year where this place has been attacked. Any news from Carmichael?”

“No sir,” Harrings said. “I have done the rounds. The disturbances were small and as confirmed most people around could produce a wand for confirmation.”

“Good,” Harry nodded. “Well let’s head ba –”

Harry was interrupted by a silver puma running appearing next to him.

“I’m sorry. We were too outnumbered, there are at least fifty. It’s pandemonium. Be happy okay?”

Harry felt his heart torn from his chest. He didn’t even think about it before he hugged the silver Patronus and longed to be next to the sender.

He felt himself getting pulled into the nothingness and the world spun around him. This was not supposed to happen. Harry felt the hard ground under him and shook his head. His ears were filled with screams, his nose filled with the scent of burning flesh.

“Harry?” a weak voice sounded out next to him.

“I’m here,” Harry said focusing on the pale face of his girlfriend.

“That’s impossible,” Tonks said. “Everything has been shut down.”

“Well, you are impossible in it of itself,” Harry said with a small smile. “Where are we?”

“Three Broomsticks,” Tonks said. “Weasley dumped me here when I took a bad curse.”

“What kind of curse?” Harry asked.

“Don’t know but I feel my chest tightening,” Tonks coughed.

Harry noticed the small trickle of blood from her lips.

“I’m sorry about this,” Harry said before he ripped open her armour and looked at the black spot slowly extending out.

Harry had seen this one before. Theseus Scamander had taken him through every conceivable curse he could think of. Most of them having been popularized by the Acolytes. This one was one of the nastier ones.

“Organ Crusher,” Harry said grimly. “I can reverse it; you will survive but I can’t stop midway or you will die because the rebound will crush your heart.”

“Do it,” Tonks said. “The fighting has been moved to the gates of the school. We evacuated them there. More Aurors might have arrived too.”

“Do you trust me?” Harry said. “This is all theoretical. Scamander taught me how to do it only in theory.”

“With my life,” Tonks smiled. “My only regret would be if I died in your arms. I don’t want you to –”

She coughed again. More blood trickled down her neck as she turned her head as to not choke on the blood flooding her mouth.

“You will not die,” Harry said more of a promise to himself than to her.

Harry pointed his wand to the middle of the spreading black spot and began mumbling steadfastly.

Tonks had never felt so much pain before in her life. The Organ Crusher Curse had been living torture, but the reverse was even worse than that. She kept her body still as she could.

Harry didn’t stop his string of words for anything but his free hand was firmly pushing down her shoulder and his body was planted across her hips with his legs holding her down.

Harry began sweating as he kept mumbling the counter-curse. The black spot was slowly shrinking around his wand tip. Harry didn’t even stop when he heard the door being smashed open. He didn’t even look up keeping his full concentration.

“What the –”

Harry recognized the voice of Cromwell, but something was muffling his voice.

“Shut up, rookie,” Robards’s voice sounded gruff.

Harry kept his full attention until he heard the sound of Tonks coughing violently and her mouth sprouted a small fountain of blood.

He lifted his wand and pulled off his cloak. He quickly covered Tonks with it as he lifted her up so the blood could flow freely.

“How did you get here, Potter?” Robards asked.

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry said finally turning his eyes to the contingent of Aurors standing in the door. “I apparated, I think.”

“That’s not possible,” Cromwell shouted. “Nobody could Apparate here. Everything was looked down.”

“What did you do to her?” Robards asked.

“Saved my life,” Tonks said weakly.

“It was an Organ Crusher Curse,” Harry said.

“That’s impossible,” Robards said. “That curse has been lost.”

“Apparently not sir,” Harry said. “I know of at least one other man who knows both the curse and the counter-curse.”

“Scamander,” Robards said.

“Yes,” Harry said. “He taught me all of the Acolytes’ favourites.”

“You don’t think?” Robards asked uncertainly.

“I think it would cause a panic if I said anything right now,” Harry said. “She needs more medical attention. I reversed the curse but the initial damage is still there.”

“I’m fine,” Tonks said weakly.

“Shut up,” Harry said. “Are the Apparition wards down?”

“Yes,” Robards said.

“I’ll take her to Mungo’s first then, sir,” Harry said. “I’ll report my suspicions later.”

“Permission granted,” Robards said.

Harry grabbed a hold of Tonks who still protested weakly, but Harry didn’t pay her any mind. Tonks had fallen unconscious after getting apparated to St. Mungo’s. Harry called for the nearest Healer, who guided him to a bed where he put down Tonks. He made sure that his cloak was still covering her naked chest and stomach.

“What happened?” the healer asked.

Harry told him what sort of curse she had been hit by and the pre-emptive measures he had performed and the likelihood of internal bleeding as well as organ damage. The counter-curse stopped the crushing but any tearing wasn’t healed in the process. He wasn’t qualified to heal that and he wasn’t sure it was advisable for him to even attempt that.

“Is Andromeda here?” Harry asked.

“Why?” the healer said.

Harry watched him casting diagnostic spells to assess the amount of damage.

“It’s her daughter,” Harry said. “I think she should know.”

“Sybill,” the healer called. “Get Andromeda here now. Her daughter has been injured.”

“Right away, sir,” the nurse said.

“Your name?”

“Auror Potter,” Harry said. “She got hurt during tonight’s attack.”

“I see,” the healer said. “Name’s Jenkins.”

“Hello,” Harry said.

“Nymphadora?!” a voice screamed from the door.

“Andromeda, calm down,” Harry said. “She will survive. I got there in time.”

“Harry,” Andromeda rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“It’s going to be alright,” Harry said. “She got his with an Organ Crusher. Thankfully, I knew the counter-curse and nobody interrupted me.”

“You two still on bad terms?” Andromeda asked.

“Not likely,” Harry said with a hint of embarrassment. “I might have proclaimed my love for her in the middle of the Auror Office earlier tonight.”

“Good for you,” Andromeda wiped at her eyes. “Jenkins, what do you think?”

“The damage isn’t bad considering,” Jenkins nodded. “Auror Potter here got there in time. It’s a miracle really. I have heard of the Organ Crusher Curse, but I don’t think we have anyone here who knows the counter-curse for it.”

“Thank you,” Andromeda looked straight at Harry. “You saved my daughter.”

“I saved the one I love,” Harry said. “The fact that she is your daughter is a convenient sidenote.”

“I see,” Andromeda smiled. “I’ll be sure to tell her when she wakes up.”

“Let me know, okay?” Harry asked. “I still need to have a rather disturbing talk with Robards about this.”

“I’ll let you know,” Andromeda said. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she is okay.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Harry kissed her cheek before he walked out of the room.

“So, who is the dashing fella?” Jenkins smiled.

“Oh, just the boyfriend,” Andromeda said proudly.

“Boyfriend?” Jenkins teased.

“Her boyfriend,” Andromeda said quickly.

“I see,” Jenkins smiled. “Thank whatever lucky star she was born under. The damage could be much worse. Torn kidney and her lungs look like they have been under immense pressure with signs of tearing as well. Her heart seems a tad bit smaller than is usually normal for a woman her size. I have never actually seen the effects of the curse, but this is downright nasty.”

“Oh, I thank my lucky star every day for Harry being in her life,” Andromeda smiled. “What do you need me to do?”

Harry arrived at the Ministry to find Carmichael looking at him with an incomprehensible face.

“She is going to be alright,” Harry said. “Is Robards back?”

“He is in his Office,” Carmichael said. “Thank you for saving her.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Harry sent him a tired smile. “We both know the lengths I would go to keep her safe.”

“I know,” Carmichael said. “Glad neither of you ended up in a coma this time.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “I’ll be heading down.”

“Got it,” Carmichael said.

Harry felt the tiredness setting into him as he stepped out of the golden elevator doors. There were still many people running around making reports. Harry dodged most of the madness as he made his way to Robards’s Office. He didn’t even bother knocking as he directly opened the door and stepped inside.

“How is she?” Robards asked.

“Alive,” Harry said. “And she will not be taking as long a nap as I did.”

“That’s good,” Robards nodded.

“You know what this implies, right?” Harry said. “That curse is an Acolyte special.”

“Grindelwald,” Robards frowned. “How likely do you think it is?”

“Grindelwald, no,” Harry said. “Remnants of his Acolytes or the Acolytes’ Acolytes, yes.”

“Shit,” Robards cursed. “You were right not to say anything.”

“I thought it would be better to keep that piece of information on a need-to-know basis,” Harry said. “At least until our suspicions are proven right.”

“What would werewolves be doing with remnants of Grindelwald’s regime?” Robards asked.

“The same as always? Aim for a society which is for ‘The Greater Good’?”

“Why here though?” Robards asked.

“Could this country even begin to face another incident on the scale of Grindelwald or Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“Probably not,” Robards sighed. “Shit, and I was so close to retiring too.”

Harry laughed.

“I never took you for a man who wished for a calm retirement,” Harry said.

“I’ve been through two civil wars because of one Dark Lord,” Robards growled. “I have done my part. I don’t fancy a resurgence of Grindelwald’s philosophy.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “I might just be overthinking it.”

“It isn’t in my job description to overlook a possibility of this magnitude,” Robards sighed. “If I didn’t know better, Potter, I would say that you were a bringer of bad luck.”

Harry just shrugged.

“If there is nothing else, sir, then I would like to ask permission to stay next to my girlfriend when she wakes up,” Harry said.

“Permission granted,” Robards said. “We don’t need you here anymore. Carmichael can handle the aftermath.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

Harry hadn’t left Tonks’s side for the entire night. Andromeda insisted Harry should get some sleep around six in the morning. It would still be dark for a couple of hours here in November. Tonks was looking better already. Her paleness was gone and her breathing had gotten steady in the last hour.

“I’m glad you are looking better,” Harry whispered to her softly. “I was so scared when I got your message.”

“I’m sorry,” she muttered sleepily. “Glad to have you here.”

“You’re awake,” Harry said.

His body relaxes completely, and he had to stifle a yawn.

“You haven’t slept yet?” Tonks asked.

“I couldn’t relax until you woke up,” Harry smiled softly. “I was too close to losing you again.”

“Well for a second I thought that too,” Tonks said caressing his cheek. “How did you really get there?”

“I don’t know, I just hugged your Patronus and wished I was next to you,” Harry said.

“That’s new,” Tonks said. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “I’ll head home now that you are awake.”

“Or you could stay?” Tonks asked.

“I need a bed,” Harry said.

Tonks just lifted up the covers and winked at him.

“You can’t be serious,” Harry groaned. “This is a hospital.”

“And you need to sleep.” Tonks said. “Come on, love.”

“I can’t believe I am doing this.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair before he crawled into the bed next to Tonks. The bed was only supposed to fit one person, so she ended lying halfway on top of Harry.

“Well this is comfortable,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Shush,” Tonks said. “Do you know how many men would beg to be in your situation?”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Harry said. “We still need to have a talk.”

“First, you need to sleep,” Tonks rubbed his chest. “You are exhausted.”

“Right,” Harry yawned again.

Andromeda found the couple sleeping a couple of hours later. She shook her head ruefully at the two. She didn’t want to wake them up, but this was indeed highly inappropriate. She stood there for a moment longer until she saw Tonks’s hand circling Harry’s chest.

 _This girl_ , Andromeda reprimanded in her head.

“Ahem,” she coughed loudly.

Her daughter opened her eyes in surprise.

“Mum!”

“At least you have the decency to blush,” Andromeda chided.

“Andy?” Harry sleepily groaned.

“Yes,” Andromeda said. “Now, would you please explain to me how my daughter managed to rope you into sleeping in a hospital bed with her?”

“Ehm.”

“Wait – why do you assume that I made him do it?” Tonks pouted.

“Because you are the only one stupid enough to not realise the bad image this would send to anyone who would walk into this room,” Andromeda said. “Now, Harry I appreciate you keeping my daughter company, but I would prefer it if you could do it in your flat rather than my workplace.”

“Right,” Harry shuffled himself out from under Tonks and brushed off his clothes. “I’ll come back to check on you later.”

“Can I at least have a kiss?” Tonks pouted.

Harry kissed her briefly before turning to Andromeda.

“Make sure she gets well quickly,” Harry said.

“She will probably be released by dinnertime,” Andromeda said. “It wasn’t serious damage.”

“Because torn organs aren’t serious?” Harry joked.

“Well not when it only takes a couple of potions and a few healing charms,” Andromeda said.

“Right,” Harry said.

“Would you two stop talking about me like I am not in the room?” Tonks asked sourly.

“No, dear,” Andromeda deadpanned. “You have sufficiently proven that your ability to make good decisions have been severely compromised.”

“Ugh,” Tonks groaned before she covered her face with a pillow.

“I’ll see you at home,” Harry said softly. “Our home.”

Tonks lowered the pillow from her face and sent him a beaming smile. Her blushing face showed the pure happiness she was feeling at the moment.

“Right,” Andromeda tore through their moment. “Harry go home. You need a shower.”

“I’ll get going,” Harry said. “I’ll check around the office to see if I can get a day off tomorrow to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to,” Tonks said quickly.

“I want to,” Harry said. “You took care of me before so let me return the favour.”

“Get out,” Andromeda stomped her foot. “You two can continue this love declaration later at Harry’s flat.”

“You getting jealous, Mum?” Tonks asked cheekily.

“Quite so indeed,” Andromeda said. “Harry if you ever get tired of my foolish daughter… my door is _always_ open.”

“Andromeda,” Harry sighed. “Could you please not tease my girlfriend? She looks like she is about to cry.”

Andromeda just laughed. Tonks hadn’t been about to cry but the frown on her face was quite the sight.

“Mum, would you please stop flirting with my boyfriend?” Tonks groaned.

“I’ll get going now and leave you two to it,” Harry grinned.

Harry returned to shower in his flat before once again going to the office. He needed to see if there was anything he could help with in the aftermath. Robards and Carmichael got him to go over the rookies first major experience in the field with them. A reflection session on better ways to handle being under pressure while in the field. The casualty report wasn’t as bad as Harry had feared. There had only been three deaths in total. Most of the attacks seemed to have been decoys for the attack at Hogsmeade.

The one highlight of his tiring workday was that Robards agree to give him a day off. Harry needed it more than he had expected. Everyone needed it. The DMLE was in the middle of processing and interrogating the prisoners they had gotten. It had proved almost futile. It seemed like the caught members would forget any information about their group as soon as the name Lupus Malum was mentioned. It was like a delayed trigger which removed that section of their memories.

Harry trudged into his flat after a long day at work to find smoke filling the room.

“I told you not to cook without me looking,” Harry laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Tonks looked a little defeated. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Silly,” Harry smiled.

He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

“I’m glad you are home,” Harry whispered. “Chinese?”

“You can’t save it?” Tonks asked.

“Too tired,” Harry said. “I barely slept and Robards only let me go five minutes ago.”

“Okay,” Tonks nodded. “I could eat Chinese.”

“How is work?” Tonks asked.

“Shit show,” Harry sighed. “We are getting nothing from the captured people. They forget everything as soon as we say the words Lupus Malum.”

“Shit,” Tonks said.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Look, I’m sorry for what I did.”

He nuzzled his head in the nape of her neck.

“I’m sorry too,” Tonks said. “I just really wanted to maybe… you know get another visit from the Demon Instructor.”

“That was the reason?” Harry looked at her with a bit of disbelief.

“I was horny and I didn’t know what to do,” Tonks tried explaining.

“We really should communicate more,” Harry laughed. “You could have just told me.”

“I thought it would take something out of the experience,” Tonks said.

“You don’t believe I already have a list of things; _you should be punished for_.”

The last part was said in barely a whisper next to her ear. Tonks felt a familiar shiver down her spine.

“But not right now,” Harry said seriously. “We can play later.”

“Right,” Tonks deflated.

Harry pulled her to the couch and he sat with his face turned to her.

“We need to talk boundaries,” Harry said. “You know that I want to keep work professional even if I majorly screwed that up yesterday. They haven’t said anything but I heard whispers.”

“That’s your own fault,” Tonks blushed. “I didn’t force you to say that you loved me in the middle of the office.”

“You did not,” Harry smiled. “I love you, Nymphadora. I’m just… afraid that it will happen again.”

“I’m an Auror,” Tonks said softly. “I will always be in a degree of danger.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I know that but that is no reason why it can’t scare the shit out of me.”

“I get that,” Tonks said. “I’ll do my best to survive for as long as possible so you can come save me once more.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

He pulled her to his chest and laid down on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have kicked you out. This place is as much yours as it is mine.”

“That’s not true,” Tonks said seriously. “We have been dating for what? a couple of months?”

“Something like that,” Harry said.

“This is your place,” Tonks said. “I am happy that you are willing to let me stay but this is your place not ours. I think it would be moving too fast for me if we didn’t keep that distinction.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “If you think that is best.”

“I do,” Tonks said. “I’m serious about you Harry. More serious than anyone I have ever met before but… at least wait a year or something.”

“Not more?” Harry lifted an eyebrow in an amused expression.”

“Mum won’t shut up about grandchildren,” Tonks groaned. “Also, I’ll be turning thirty next year you know.”

“I didn’t,” Harry said.

“Is that a problem?” Tonks asked nervously.

“Not in the slightest,” Harry kissed her forehead. “I love you, Nymphadora. You have barely lived a fourth of your life.”

“That’s only if we live until old age,” Tonks said.

“I was planning to,” Harry said. “Get some great-grandkids of my own.”

“Ambitious,” Tonks laughed. “I’d like that too.”


	16. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo People <3
> 
> So update:  
> "Falling through Time" is getting shelved until I actually know what I want to do with it.   
> It will take a lot more planning than I am willing to put into it at the moment.
> 
> This story will be my main focus until I know what to do with the other one.
> 
> This became half fluff, half angst, half smut. So 150% the content. (That's how math works right).
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry had been worried about the upcoming Christmas. It wasn’t anything serious. Tonks had long since re-joined work after her little stint in the office. It had become a public secret that Vice-Captain Potter and Senior Auror Tonks were dating. Carmichael was having a field day making inappropriate comments and nothing Harry said was going to make him stop.

It didn’t help the situation that Christmas spirit had arrived in the office decorations and general tomfoolery to the people working there. Harry felt like he and Weatherby were the only serious people left in the office.

“I hate mistletoes,” Harry cursed after Carmichael had caught him and Tonks under one for the umpteenth time.

Tonks just laughed at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Would you be serious for just a second?” Harry asked. “I didn’t bring you into the meeting room to have a quick snog.”

“That’s a shame,” Tonks pouted.

“Focus, Nymphadora,” Harry groaned.

“Right,” she said, but neither of them really believed her.

“Would you like to go on a Christmas date with me?” Harry sighed.

He hadn’t expected to be worried but when she didn’t say anything. Harry studied her face for any reaction.

“Your answer?” Harry asked nervously.

“Yes!” Tonks exclaimed. “Of course, I would.”

“Phew,” Harry said. “You had me worried for a second.”

“Sorry,” Tonks blushed.

“Why did you hesitate?” Harry asked.

“It’s nothing,” Tonks said.

“What are you hiding?” Harry frowned. “I thought we weren’t keeping secrets.”

“It’s stupid,” Tonks looked down.

“What is it?” Harry asked softly. “I’m not going to laugh.”

“You promise?” Tonks asked.

“Promise,” Harry said.

“It’s just I have never been asked out on a Christmas date before,” Tonks said. “I was just shocked.”

“Shocked that I would ask my girlfriend on a date?” Harry asked, fighting hard not to contain the twitch which was threatening a smile.

“You promised not to laugh,” Tonks pouted.

“I’m really not laughing,” Harry said.

“Ugh, I knew I shouldn’t have told you,” Tonks groaned.

“I’m not laughing,” Harry kissed her forehead. “I’m really not. You are just super cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Tonks said.

“Not at all, no,” Harry smiled. “Well that certainly puts the pressure on me.”

“No!” Tonks said. “I don’t need anything big. Just you.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I’ll pick you up at your place on Christmas eve?”

“What should I wear?” Tonks asked.

“I’ll tell you when I plan this thing,” Harry said.

“You don’t have an idea?” Tonks asked.

“I had one,” Harry admitted. “But it doesn’t seem fitting now.”

“No, no, no, no,” Tonks panicked. “Harry James Potter, stop that train of thought right now!”

“Make me,” Harry said running out of the meeting room.

“No, wait!”

Harry had managed to avoid Tonks for the rest of the workday by secluding himself in the archives looking through anything which might indicate that Grindelwald’s Acolytes were still active. Well, he tried to focus on finding anything but somehow thoughts of Tonks kept entering his mind.

“I need help,” he exclaimed.

“What would be the matter?” one of the people working in the archive asked.

“Oh,” Harry looked down embarrassed. “I’m sorry. If I was looking for clues about Grindelwald supporters in the news. Do you have an idea about how to go about it?”

“Hmm,” the archivist looked thoughtful. “Their slogan was ‘For the Greater Good’, right?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “That would be a very specific word combination to follow.”

“I would suggest looking for that phrase in the paper,” the archivist shrugged.

“It’s a long shot but it is better than nothing,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the archivist said. “Glad to be of help. Sometimes it takes an outside perspective to make a breakthrough.”

 _A new perspective,_ Harry thought.

He cleaned up the papers he had been perusing before heading out. He was pretty sure he was mental when he arrived in front of Andromeda’s house.

“What am I doing here?” Harry muttered to himself.

“Harry?” Andromeda called out to him.

“Andromeda,” Harry spun around a little panicked.

“Hiding something?” Andromeda smirked. “You look twitchy.”

“I asked your daughter out for a Christmas date,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “It turned into a big deal before I knew it.”

“She told you she had never gotten asked out on a Christmas date before?” Andromeda frowned.

“Yes,” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“Inside,” Andromeda said. “It’s not that simple.”

“Okaaay?”

Harry was quickly rushed into the kitchen and put down in a chair.

“What is going on?” Harry asked.

Andromeda looked him over carefully before she sat down on the other side of the table.

“Now you are having me worried,” Harry said.

“Nymphadora has been asked out on Christmas before,” Andromeda sighed. “It’s not like it is uncommon for couples to do something extra on that day.”

“I know,” Harry said.

“Nymphadora and Lupin broke up right before Christmas,” Andromeda said.

Harry frowned.

“They had been on the off for quite some time,” Andromeda said. “The war had ended just before the summer. That’s really when it started to go somewhat south. Nymphadora had thrown herself into work and Lupin tried to help with the community in a different way. They really tried to make it work but…”

“The talk about children came up,” Harry said. “Well probably marriage first and such.”

“Yeah,” Andromeda smiled. “They didn’t agree on the subject.”

“She told me,” Harry said. “I hadn’t realized it would trudge up some memories.”

“Well, now you know,” Andromeda said. “So, what are your plans?”

“Ehm,” Harry said. “That’s why I came here. I have no idea whether I should go big or go small. If I should invite her to a fancy place or if I should cook dinner for just the two of us at my place. If I should invite her out for a movie or if I should splurge on something bigger. I have no idea.”

“You two haven’t had a date before?” Andromeda asked.

“No,” Harry admitted. “We’ve been busy with work.”

“And not dying,” Andromeda said.

“That too,” Harry nodded. “It’s only been a few months since I woke up and then we had the fight and then she got hurt. We are finally back in a good place.”

“I know,” Andromeda said. “You two really don’t do simple.”

“I suppose, we don’t,” Harry chuckled. “… That is not helping, Andromeda.”

Andromeda laughed, when she saw the frustrated look on Harry’s face.

“You worry too much about it,” Andromeda said. “She will be happy doing anything with you.”

“That got me nowhere closer to actually deciding something,” Harry groaned.

“You have to figure that out on your own,” Andromeda smirked. “Well, I think I’ve done my motherly duty.”

“By upping the pressure?” Harry asked.

“Well that wasn’t my intention,” Andromeda said. “But I guess that is what happened.”

“She’s perfect,” Harry sighed. “I want to give her the perfect date. I want to make her happy.”

“You do make her happy,” Andromeda said.

“I hope so,” Harry said.

Harry had just gotten back to his flat when he ran into Tonks leaving the place.

“You going somewhere?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to see my Mum,” Tonks said. “I have something to talk to her about.”

“Did I freak you out earlier?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks said a little too quickly. “It’s all good.”

“Okay?” Harry frowned.

Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“I’ll come back later,” Tonks said.

“I can wait up for you,” Harry said.

“You don’t have to,” Tonks said. “I don’t think it is going to be late but in case it gets late I’ll just crawl into bed next to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded a little worried. “You sure everything is alright?”

“Yes,” Tonks said cupping his face. “I just need to have a talk with my mum.”

Harry followed her with his eyes as she walked out of the flat.

_Okay, now I am really feeling worried._

Tonks arrived in front of Andromeda’s house. She was feeling nervous. She had probably left Harry with a lot of unnecessary worry. She pushed the doorbell.

“Nymphadora,” Andromeda exclaimed in surprise when she opened the door.

“Mum,” Tonks said. “We need to talk. No, I need to talk.”

“What’s wrong dear?” Andromeda asked.

“Can we go inside?” Tonks asked.

“Sure,” Andromeda said.

Tonks slumped down onto the couch.

“What’s wrong dear?” Andromeda asked.

“Harry asked me out on a date,” Tonks said. “Christmas Eve.”

“I see,” Andromeda said. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong then?” Andromeda asked.

“What if I mess it up?” Tonks said. “What if I screw up so badly that Harry runs off?”

“Why would you do that?” Andromeda asked. _These two seriously._

“It’s the first date,” Tonks said. “It’s a big deal.”

“You two are sleeping in the same bed,” Andromeda pointed out.

“I know,” Tonks said. “It’s not the same. This is a proper couple’s thing.”

“You are making no sense,” Andromeda said.

“I know I am not making any sense,” Tonks exclaimed. “It’s just… this is a big deal okay.”

“I don’t understand,” Andromeda said.

“We have done everything else,” Tonks tried to explain. “Met in a bar, had mind-blowing sex, the breakfasts, the dinners. We practically live together.”

“Stop bragging,” Andromeda said. “Actually, please keep bragging in intimate detail about that mind-blowing sex of yours.”

“Mum!”

“What?” Andromeda said. “It’s not like I am getting anything.”

“Not the point,” Tonks said. “A proper date is like the last big thing we haven’t done yet.”

“I see,” Andromeda said. “So, you are freaking out because next step would be something more?”

“Maybe?” Tonks said. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want something more?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s not too soon?” Tonks asked.

“You tell me,” Andromeda said.

“What if he proposes?” Tonks asked. “People do that on Christmas Eve.”

“Woah, hold on,” Andromeda said. “How in the hell did you come to that conclusion?”

“I don’t know,” Tonks threw up her arms. “Am I overreacting?”

“Just a tiny bit,” Andromeda chuckled. “I have no idea how you came to that conclusion.”

“Harry asked me to move in permanently with him,” Tonks said. “I said he should wait at least a year.”

“How did he take that?” Andromeda asked.

“Surprisingly well,” Tonks said. “We ended up talking about great-grandchildren.” ¨

“Do tell me more about that,” Andromeda said.

“Well…” Tonks said. “No!”

“So, you are not opposed to the more serious thing?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s just… why me?” Tonks asked. “I’m old compared to him. He could have anyone. He is handsome and charming and sexy. Why would he bother with me?”

“Are you actually serious?” Andromeda asked.

“No, that would be your cousin,” Tonks deadpanned. “Of course, I am serious.”

“Harry was here earlier asking for tips about your date because he was afraid that whatever he planned for your date wasn’t going to be good enough for you,” Andromeda sighed. “I have not told you that.”

“He did?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Andromeda said. “He was so nervous. It was actually kind of cute.”

“Harry was nervous?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Andromeda said.

“I’ve done something stupid, haven’t I?” Tonks said. “I just ran out on Harry to come here.”

“Go back to him and talk,” Andromeda said. “Don’t just sit there. Go!”

“Alright, alright. I’m going now.”

“Tell Harry that I said hi,” Andromeda said.

“Will do,” Tonks smiled.

Harry had been pacing around his flat since Tonks left. He was sure that he had messed up somewhere and she was just going to ask Andromeda how to let him down easily. He must have moved forward too quickly. He had managed to scare off the one woman whom he could see himself be with for the rest of his life.

He heard the lock clicking in the door. Harry turned his head towards it. Every fear in his mind was flaring up. He froze up when he saw the red hair on Tonks’s head. Red meant anger.

He unconsciously took a step back when she rushed towards him. She managed to stumble over her own feet knocking them both down on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison. “You first.”

They both laughed.

“I should get off you,” Tonks said.

“I don’t mind,” Harry smiled. “The hair?”

“What?” Tonks looked confused.

“Red usually means angry,” Harry said. “Are you angry with me?”

“Oh, Merlin no,” Tonks said. “Anxious maybe but I am not angry.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I shouldn’t have asked you on a date for Christmas Eve.”

“Why not?” Tonks paled.

“I didn’t know that it would remind you of Remus,” Harry said. “Andromeda told me that you broke up around Christmas.”

“What?” Tonks said. “No, that’s not it. I haven’t thought about Remus in forever. I didn’t even remember it was around Christmas.”

This time it was Harry’s turn to be confused.

“I was freaking out because it somehow felt more serious, this, us,” Tonks said. “I know it’s messed up, but somehow the fact that you asked me on an official date made me realise that we were actually dating dating. Do I make any sense?”

“A little,” Harry frowned. “It’s like we did everything in the wrong order but that was the last thing we hadn’t done.”

“Exactly,” Tonks said. “I shouldn’t have freaked out. Was it really true that you were nervous?”

“I just want to give you the perfect first date,” Harry groaned. “You mean that much to me.”

“But why me?” Tonks asked.

“Because I love you,” Harry said.

“But why do you love me?” Tonks asked. “I’m old. I’m not good enough for you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asked.

“I’m old,” Tonks said. “You are young and beautiful. There is absolutely no reason why you would love me.”

“Nymphadora,” Harry whispered. “I love you because I am happy being with you. I love you because the thought of not being with you makes my heart hurt. I love you because you are funny and interesting.”

“You could be with someone young,” Tonks said. “I’m twenty-nine. You could date someone who isn’t even twenty and the age difference would still be smaller.”

“I see,” Harry said simply.

Tonks panicked and tried to get up but felt a familiar set of arms around her waist.

“Let me go!” Tonks struggled.

“Not until you realize that I don’t want to be with anyone but you,” Harry said softly.

“You really mean it?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

“Is it because of my ability?” Tonks asked.

“No,” Harry said. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t understand,” Tonks said.

“You don’t have to understand,” Harry said. “You just have to trust me.”

“I’m trying,” Tonks said. “It’s just… hard to believe.”

“What’s so hard to believe?” Harry asked.

“How can you not care in the slightest?” Tonks asked, tears flowing from her eyes. “I can literally be anyone. Why don’t you care that I can do that? Why don’t you ask me to be something else?”

“Why should I?” Harry asked. “Don’t get me wrong. If you want to do it, I’m not going to stop you, but I am not going to ask you either.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Tonks said.

“It’s not about what you deserve,” Harry said. “I want to be with you.”

“I’m a mess,” Tonks laughed through her tears.

“You are my mess,” Harry said softly. “Come let’s go to bed.”

“I’d like that,” Tonks nodded.

“I’m serious about you,” Harry said. “I want a life with you. Do you want a life with me?”

“I think I’d like that,” Tonks said.

Tonks had felt this nervous in a long time. She was still surprised that her total meltdown on top of Harry hadn’t made Harry run away. The small note which had been put on her desk at work a week ago had asked her to dress to impress.

She was looking herself over in her full-length mirror. She hadn’t worn a dress in ages. She hadn’t worn make-up in ages either. It wasn’t really necessary with her abilities. She had tried to recreate the look she had had on the first night they had met that summer. Blue hair, a set of full lips, curves that were to die for. Okay, she might have overdone the curves a little. The legs might have been tweaked a little as well. She wasn’t quite sure.

“This is silly,” she told herself. “I’m a beautiful and confident woman.”

“I agree,” Harry said behind her. “Just… wow.”

Tonks jumped in surprise.

“Could you not scare me like that?” Tonks said.

“You’re right,” Harry smrked. “I should have watched a little longer. You are beautiful, Nymphadora.”

Tonks looked over Harry and found the black suit that Harry was wearing much to her approval. His hair was almost tamed and the well-trimmed beard. He was wearing contacts she noticed. He would usually wear glasses in the office. Contacts were only worn when he was in the field and never at home. She liked the glasses but the gap from his usual appearance was making her heart beat faster.

“How do I look?” Harry gave a small spin. “Acceptable.”

“Very handsome,” Tonks gulped.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Shall we?”

“Not going to tell me where we are going?” Tonks asked.

“How are you with international portkeys?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine,” Tonks said.

“Great,” Harry said wrapping an arm around her. “ _Activate._ ”

“Har--!”

Tonks felt the hook pulling her navel. She might be okay with international portkeys but that didn’t mean she wanted to be pulled to another country.

She felt the ground under her and was just about to fall but felt Harry’s strong arm around her waist.

“Where are we?” she asked looking around. A bright lit city was spread out under her.

“The Eiffel Tower,” Harry said.

“The what?!” Tonks asked.

“The Eiffel Tower,” Harry repeated softly. “Well a magical compartment in the Eiffel Tower.”

Tonks looked at Harry like she wasn’t really sure she should believe him.

“I booked us a dinner for two,” Harry said softly. “I was lucky too.”

Harry offered his arm and led her towards one of the chairs at the small table behind them. The table had two lit candles which flickered lively in the wind.

“How come I am not feeling cold?” Tonks asked. “We are out in the open.”

“Magic,” Harry smiled. “Don’t think so much about it.”

“Right,” Tonks giggled to hide her embarrassment.

“My lady,” Harrry pulled out the chair for her.

“How did you afford this?” Tonks asked.

“I might have had a little help from my parents,” Harry admitted. “I asked them where I should bring you and my Dad said that he had brought my mother. Got to know the owner as well. That’s how I was able to get us a table.”

“Wow,” Tonks said. “It’s cheating but somehow I don’t mind.”

“I’m glad,” Harry smiled. “I wanted to do something special for our first official date.”

“This is amazing,” Tonks said.

Harry poured them each a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry that you don’t get to pick your own food but it’s part of the experience,” Harry said as the starter appeared on their plates.

“That’s okay,” Tonks said. “My French is not good enough to order anyway.”

Harry smiled and raised his glass towards her.

“To us.”

“To us.”

Tonks’s eyes were beaming when she first tasted the food. The lights from the city below her was like stars in the night sky. This was… perfect.

“Harry,” she interrupted their conversation after their main course.

“Nymphadora?”

“This is perfect,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Phew,” Harry smiled. “I was afraid it was too much. I had a feeling I was being too reckless with the whole Christmas Eve Dinner at the Eiffel Tower.”

“No,” Tonks smiled. “I’m just slightly amazed that you would do this for me.”

“You should get used to it,” Harry said. “Well, not Paris Eiffel tower get used to it, but dates in general. I should have asked you sooner.”

“The wait was worth it,” Tonks said leaning over the table.

Harry met her halfway and gave her a deep kiss.

They were interrupted by a French House Elf.

Tonks knew that Harry could speak French but knowing Harry could speak French was different from seeing it in front of her. She almost didn’t care about the dessert which was being brought by the House Elf.

“Nymphadora?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“You look like you are about to eat me over the dessert,” Harry smirked.

“What if I am?” Tonks asked.

“I can ask if we could bring it then,” Harry said. “I have been controlling my urges to take you in front of this view since we sat down.”

Tonks bit her lip seductively. She was playing with a spoon between her fingers.

 _Now that is a tempting offer,_ she thought to herself.

“Please,” Harry begged. “You are not making this any easier for me.”

“Sorry,” Nymphadora said.

“You don’t look sorry in the slightest,” Harry smiled.

“I’m not,” Tonks smirked playfully.

“You are impossible,” Harry shook his head.

“You love me,” Tonks tried to keep the nervousness out of her statement.

“I do,” Harry said.

Tonks beamed a dazzling smile at him. She couldn’t help the small insecurity in her heart but every time Harry just confirmed his love for her and it made her feel more special than even this perfect dinner had done.

“I love you,” she whispered into the night.

Harry didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure if he had heard her or if he just calmly accepted her feelings for him. Either way she didn’t need an answer, she just needed him to know.

She finally tasted the chocolate mousse in front of her and her eyes began shining with delight. For a first date with him this was much more than she had ever imagined. The only thing this needed was for her to drag him home and continue the night.

She quietly ate her dessert while watching his every move. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. He was magnetic to her.

Harry put down his own spoon and looked at Tonks.

“I have a little something,” Harry smiled. “Consider it an early Christmas present or a late late birthday present.”

“How did you know my birthday had passed?” Tonks asked.

“I asked your Mum some time ago,” Harry smiled. “I’m sorry that I missed it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tonks said. “You waking up was the best birthday present I could have gotten.”

“Early Christmas present then,” Harry said.

“You totally bought me another didn’t you?” Tonks asked cheekily.

“Maybe,” Harry admitted. “This one though, I need to give you tonight.”

Harry fished a box out of his inner pocket.

Tonks panicked. The size of the box could only contain something small. It couldn’t be a ring… could it?

She breathed a sigh of relief when Harry unshrunk it and it turned bigger again.

“Ah,” Harry palmed his forehead. “Sorry. I hadn’t thought that through. I’m not proposing to you.”

Tonks didn’t say anything but the relief in her eyes was obvious.

“I’m not that much of an idiot,” Harry laughed. “Open it.”

He pushed the box across the table and sat back in his chair with his glass of wine. Any normal person wouldn’t have spotted the small tells that showed Harry was feeling nervous. His eyes were flickering between her face, hands and the box and his smile was a little strained.

Tonks debated letting him suffer a little just as a tease but decided that it wasn’t really fair to him. She opened the box and her mouth fell open in shock.

It wasn’t a ring sure, but it was gorgeous. It was a simple silver chain with a paw print studded with sapphires in every pad. It was small and inconspicuous, but it was beautiful if you got a good look at it.

“It’s beautiful,” Tonks smiled.

Harry’s body relaxed instantly when he heard her words.

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry said. “Allow me.”

Tonks lifted up her hair revealing the smooth skin on her neck. Harry moved behind her and picked up the necklace. He calmly pulled it around her neck and fastened the clip behind her neck. Tonks was just about to let her hair down when she felt his lips on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She leaned her head backwards and stole his lips with her own.

When she opened her eyes she saw a cheeky smile on Harry’s lips that spelled trouble.

“ _Activate_.”

The necklace glowed a blue light and she was swept from her chair into another portkey.

 _I’m so going to get him back for that,_ Tonks thought to herself. She landed tightly against Harry’s chest and looked around to find out where he had brought her this time.

Harry pulled out a coat from somewhere and draped it around her shoulders.

“One more stop,” Harry smiled mischievously. “I hope you will enjoy this.”

“Where are we?” Tonks asked.

“Near the Royal Albert Hall,” Harry said. “Have you heard about Stand-Up Comedy?”

“What’s that?” Tonks asked.

“Well it’s really muggles telling funny stories for laughs,” Harry explained. “That is overly simplified.”

“Sounds interesting,” Tonks said.

“I really hope you enjoy it,” Harry said. “It’s something I have really enjoyed watching in the States. Part of what my Mum wanted for my childhood was to know about Muggle things. It sort of became a thing my Mum and I would do together. Dad never really got it though.”

“I’ll keep an open mind,” Tonks said. “Don’t worry. I am enjoying myself very much with you.”

Harry proffered his arm toward her and was slightly surprised when he felt Tonks press her chest against his arm with a cheeky smile on her lips.

“You are doing that on purpose,” Harry said.

“What am I doing on purpose?” Tonks blinked innocently.

“You wild cat,” Harry chuckled. “Come on.”

Tonks had never been to the Royal Albert Hall before. Her eyes were taking in all the sights as she curiously looked around. Harry handed over their tickets and they headed into the great hall where they found their seat.

“This is impressive,” Tonks muttered. “Have you been here before?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “Usually I go to what they call Open-mikes. It’s where amateurs come in and perform their jokes. It’s usually in small clubs or something. This is something new to me as well.”

Stand-up comedy turned out to be incredibly funny for Tonks. She even caught herself making an unladylike snort which had sent Harry laughing even harder. This might just have been the most fun she had had on a date in a long time. She almost regretted the show coming to an end if it wasn’t because the next step would leave the two of them alone in Harry’s flat.

She felt her own breath becoming slightly more shallow and as much as the dress allowed for stretching she felt the chest area tighten.

“Come on, pet,” Harry’s lips ghosted past her ears. “Let’s go home.”

“Mhmm,” Tonks managed to say while Harry guided her to an alley out of sight.

She felt herself getting tugged close to his chest as he apparated them into the middle of his flat.

She gasped loudly when she saw the candle lights lighting up around her in the darkness casting a soft light around them. Blue rose petals were casually scattered around the floor finishing the romantic setting.

“Too much?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his.

The waiting had almost become insufferable as the night progressed. She needed him more than she had ever imagined. Her lips moved down the side of his neck as she lightly bit into his skin leaving red marks on his skin.

“Get your clothes off,” she hissed between kisses.

Her hands were frantically struggling to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest.

_This is not going fast enough._

She grabbed the opening between the buttons and ripped it apart revealing his toned chest. Her lips continued down his chest and stomach and she fell to her knees struggling to open his belt. It was frustrating in a hot way that Harry didn’t do anything to help her. His hands were lightly placed on top of her hair tugging at it slightly.

She finally got the belt open and opened the zip before she pulled everything down to reveal Harry’s half erection. She took it into her mouth and tasted the slightly salty taste of him revelling in the warmth that was spreading across her tongue. She took his everything inside of her mouth and pressed her nose against him. She just knelt there feeling him grow inside of her mouth, down her throat.

It became harder to breathe as he became fully erect. She moved her head back until only the head of his hard cock rested against her tongue.

She looked up at him sending him needy eyes.

“What do you want, pet?” Harry asked with a husky voice.

“Fuck me,” Tonks said. “I’m ready.”

She felt Harry’s hands tighten around the back of her head as his hips thrust forward down her throat. She felt an indescribable pleasure from his moans as he entered and exited her mouth. She placed her hands against his hips for a little control but enjoyed the way he took her. She felt wanted, she felt desired as his length expanded her throat. She felt a mixture of saliva and precum flow out of her mouth and down her neck and chest as he vigorously fucked her face.

She needed him to come down her throat and was more than a little disappointed when she felt Harry pull her up with a tug in her hair. Her hands grabbed for his manhood as he pulled her into a fierce kiss.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his teeth digging into her shoulder. Her moans grew louder when his hands began digging into her arse. She felt his desire burning for her burn brighter than the candles around him. She heard the sound of her dress tearing, but she didn’t care. It felt stuffy around her body. The pieces of her dress fell to the floor around her and she wrapped one arm around his neck deepening their kiss. His erection was pressed into her stomach and the heat against her bare skin was making her wetter and wetter.

She ran her long nails down Harry’s chest clawing herself closer to him as his tongue intruded into her mouth. Their kiss was gentle and passionate and needy. Like they only had one evening to savour the other. She kicked off her heels and dropped five centimetres lower pulling Harry down with her. She felt herself being backed finally coming to rest against a wall.

Their kiss broke apart. She made her tongue longer as it deviously licked her lips. She was happy to see the reaction she got from Harry.

“Fuck, you are sexy,” he grunted.

“You are still wearing too many clothes,” she said.

Her hands moved to remove the jacket and shirt from Harry’s shoulders revealing his naked torso to her eyes. She playfully ran a single finger from his lips down his neck before she left a long scratch from the top of his chest down to his abdomen.

“You wildcat,” Harry groaned as she playfully smirked at him.

“You like it,” she purred into his ear.

“I love it,” Harry hoarsely whispered back.

Harry wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tightly against his chest. He kicked off his shoes and the rest of his clothes as his finger dug into her sides.

“Am I still wearing too many clothes?” Harry asked.

“That’ll do,” Tonks kissed his neck. “Take me. Take me hard.”

She felt Harry’s hands pull down her panties and she kicked them off. His hands firmly grabbed her arse and lifted her up against the wall. She hissed as the head of his cock penetrated her. She didn’t get more than a second to adjust to the girth before he bottomed out inside of her, hitting the entrance to her womb.

“Fuck yes,” she exclaimed. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

Harry began pumping into her as if he wanted to break down the wall behind her. Her body was firmly pressed against the wall pincered by Harry on the other side. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he hammered into her. Her head flung back as her climax overtook her. She wrapped her legs tightly around Harry’s waist as she rested her forehead against his.

“You are still wearing too many clothes,” Harry said when she could focus again.

Tonks looked down and saw the blue brassiere which cupped her breasts nicely.

Suddenly she felt herself being carried in Harry’s arms as he moved towards the couch.

Tonks was bend over it and she spread her legs to welcome him in from behind. Harry penetrated her deeply as she led out a gasp from her lips. She braced herself against the fabric as Harry pounded her from behind. She smirked playfully as she concentrated on massaging his cock inside of her with her powers.

“Stop,” Harry groaned. “That’s cheating.”

“Make me,” Tonks looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.

Harry’s hand moved around her body and lightly grabbed her throat pulling her up against him.

“If I tell you to stop, _rookie_ ,” Harry growled. “Then you will do as I say.”

Tonks felt herself clench involuntarily around him. This wasn’t her powers but his use of _rookie_ had made her climax against her once more.

“Seems like my little _rookie_ here is in need of new training,” Harry whispered in her ear.

He pulled out of her and watched her slump over the back of the couch breathing hard.

“Move,” he growled.

Tonks instantly got up from the back of the couch and looked at where he was pointing. They had begun incorporating their plays more dynamically in their sex life, so they didn’t need to plan it anymore.

Her eyes spotted her favourite spot in the livingroom. Above it two iron rings where attacted to the ceiling. Her eyes lit up in delight as she realized what she was getting.

She demurely walked towards the spot. She saw Harry flick his wand and soft robes tied themselves around her wrists she had expected them to be tied to the rings but was surprised when they were forced behind her back. The ropes didn’t stop as she was hoisted into the air from her thighs spreading them apart. Harry walked around her checking his work before stopping in front of her.

“How do you like your new threads?” Harry asked.

“They are lovely,” Tonks smirked.

“I figured you would,” Harry smirked. “Now how should I be teaching you this evening?”

“But I haven’t done anything wrong?” Tonks asked innocently.

“So, using your ability to seduce me wasn’t wrong?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“No,” Tonks shook her head.

“So, this form is not meant to entice me into fucking you silly?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks shook her head again.

“This fine ass isn’t here to seduce me into spanking it?” Harry asked.

“Maybe,” Tonks admitted.

Harry swung his hand down hard on her exposed cheeks eliciting a sharp moan from her lips. He walked in front of her again.

“What about these lips which are tempting me to kiss them?” Harry asked.

Tonks bit her lower lip but soon surrendered it to Harry’s teeth. She moaned as he nibbled on it until it puffed up.

She looked at him with cloudy eyes as sounds of her juices dropped on the floor.

“You are making a mess,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said quickly.

“Seems like I have to help clean you up,” Harry smirked. “But first… you don’t need to see this.”

“No, no, no,” Tonks begged.

Harry conjured a length of silk and ran it over her skin.

“That tickles,” Tonks giggled.

“That was the point,” Harry whispered in her ear.

She tightly bound the silk around her head covering her eyes.

He ran his fingers over the top of her breasts. He enjoyed the heavy breathing which came from her mouth.

He lightly planted his lips on the spots he had just touched. He smiled when he heard her moan in her restraints. He bent down and kissed the exposed parts of her thighs.

Tonks felt electricity course through her body every time she felt his lips on her exposed skin. From her chest to her thighs. She felt his warm breath against her skin. She heard the sound of her core dripping on the floor. It was humiliating to know that she was so turned on that her juices actually made a sound when they hit the floor.

She gasped loudly when she felt Harry’s tongue against her clitoris. Harry’s tongue moved further down, cleaning her of her overflowing juices.

It was torture as all of her senses were focused on Harry’s ministrations on her. She still had no idea how he managed to vibrate his tongue in that way, but it sent fireworks through her brain.

“Harry… Harry… Harry… Oh Merlin… I’m…”

Her entire body tensed as she strained against her ties before slumping into them.

Harry smirked at her response and lifted the silk from her eyes. Her eyes were glossing over as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Harry said.

“That… was… amazing,” Tonks gasped.

Harry smiled and flicked his wand to loosen her ties and pulled her against his chest. Harry enjoyed the way Tonks would cuddle against him after she had an intense orgasm. Her breath against his skin was lighting a fire in him but he knew that she needed a moment to rest before they continued.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered in his ear.

“Gladly,” Harry kissed her forehead.

He moved to the bedroom and gently lowered Tonks onto the bed. He untied the front of her brassiere and removed it. He gently pulled her into his arms and rested her back against his torso. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she gathered herself.

“Seriously,” Tonks smiled as she tilted her head back to look at him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“How are you so amazing?” Tonks asked.

“You bring the best out of me,” Harry said.

“What is that poking against my back?” Tonks smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes as she began grinding her ass against his erection.

“You are insatiable,” Harry whispered in her ear. “I love it.”

Tonks pulled his head down and kissed him. She tasted herself on his lips.

“Delicious,” she whispered. “I’m ready for round two.”

Tonks moved herself up slightly and placed herself down on his erection. She smirked to herself when she heard Harry’s moan in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she slowly moved her hips up and down. His arms were gently around her stomach. His hands caressed her chest.

She leaned her head back and kissed his neck. Harry’s hips moved in tandem with her own as he speared her on himself. She expanded her chest against his hands.

“I guess, I’m not the only one who grows when I am turned on,” Harry kissed her shoulder.

“You like it?” Tonks asked.

“I like you in any form,” Harry whispered back.

“You get one freebie,” Tonks whispered.

“Why?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Your perfect date,” Tonks said. “Anything.”

“Could you do that thing where it feels like you are massaging me?” Harry asked.

“Nothing about my appearance?” Tonks looked a little surprised. “I can make them ridiculously big you know.”

“I love you,” Harry said. “I don’t want you to change anything for me.”

Tonks climbed off of Harry turning around to face him. Harry was looking worried.

“You are too amazing,” Tonks frowned.

“You are saying that like it is a bad thing,” Harry said running a hand through her hair.

“You make me want to be perfect for you,” Tonks said.

“I don’t believe in perfect,” Harry said. “Look, I am not with you because of how you look or the fact that you can change everything about you. I am with you Nymphadora because you make me laugh, you make me happy.”

“This right there,” Tonks poked his forehead. “What am I supposed to feel when you make all my insecurities about my ability seem meaningless?”

“Loved?” Harry tried.

“Fine,” Tonks smiled. “I’ll feel loved.”

She kissed her way down his chest and once more took him in her mouth. She lengthened her tongue and coiled it around his cock.

“Fuck that is amazing,” Harry groaned.

Tonks looked up at him.

“I’ve only just started,” she teased.

She had always held back a little before. She was afraid that Harry like all the other men would expect her to do it every time. She had never denied that it was fun using her abilities to please her lover but she had never before wanted to do it like she had now.

She began morphing herself into her own perfect ratios in front of Harry.

“This is _my_ perfect woman,” Tonks smiled. “You like it?”

Harry looked her over with a small smile on his face.

“I think you a beautiful,” he smiled.

“Right answer,” Tonks smiled. “I’m going to go all out.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.

“Wait and see,” Tonks smirked.

Harry leaned back.

Tonks let her longer hair drape down his chest as she used her long tongue to trail a path down his stomach.

“How are you even doing that?” Harry asked.

Tonks lifted her head and curled her tongue in front of him.

“Okay, I’m impressed,” Harry admitted.

“Good,” Tonks smirked.

She coiled her tongue around his length again and slowly went down on him. She loved the way his hips were desperately moving upwards against her lips.

Harry had never felt anything like this before. Her tongue sent waves of pleasure to his brain. He pushed his hips forward. When she took every inch down her throat. She slowly bobbed her head up and down. It didn’t take long before he felt the familiar pressure building up in him.

He groaned loudly when he felt her lips leave him.

“Why did you stop?”

“You wanted me to do that thing, right?” Tonks smirked as she climbed onto him.

“Right,” Harry pulled her close for another kiss.

Tonks hissed against his lips when she felt him enter her. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. Her muscles began massaging him inside of her and his moans were enough of a clue that he was enjoying it.

She bit into his shoulder when she felt the throbbing of him inside of her.

“I’m close,” Harry groaned.

“Cum inside me,” Tonks whispered before biting his earlobe. “I want you inside of me.”

Tonks clenched around him and felt his release inside of her.

“That’s it, love,” she purred in his ear.

Harry fell back into the bed bringing Tonks with him.

“Okay, I get why men have asked you to do that before,” Harry admitted. “That was… mind-blowing.”

Tonks looked up at him anxiously.

“I’m not going to ask you to do it again,” Harry smiled softly. “I wouldn’t be able to hold back for even a second. My pride as a lover would be ruined.”

Tonks giggled sillily before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Perfect date.”

The final thing she did before falling asleep was snuggling tight against his body.


	17. Christmas Surpise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo People <3
> 
> Back with another one of these <3
> 
> I'm doing well and all <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

Tonks woke up and snuggled next to Harry. The warmth of his body was felt comfortable and safe. She blinked open her eyes and found him sleeping soundly next to her. Usually Harry would wake up a long time before her. She seldomly got to see him sleeping at all. The frown which usually marred his face at work was smoothed out. The playful smirk which he reserved solely for her was also gone. He looked peaceful, defenceless, kind of cute. Kind of like a small animal.

She poked his cheek. It felt squishy. The slight movement of his eyebrow was making him even cuter. She couldn’t stop herself from poking his cheek once more. His eyebrow wiggled once more. She wanted to poke his cheek again, but her hand was caught in Harry’s.

“Good morning, love,” Harry mumbled at her. “Would you like to explain what you were doing?”

“You looked cute?” Tonks said.

“I looked cute?” Harry smirked.

“Yes,” Tonks leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Seriously, what are you? A child?” Harry chuckled.

“A very loveable child,” Tonks said.

“I’m not dating a child,” Harry chided. “What time is it anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Tonks snuggled into the nape of Harry’s neck.

Harry grabbed his wand to check the time.

“Eight thirty,” Harry muttered. “Did you have to wake me this early?”

“Nope,” Tonks said with an emphasis on the ‘p’.

“Come here, you little,” Harry pulled her close to him and kissed her down the neck.

“Stop, that tickles,” Tonks struggled in his arms.

They struggled for a little longer before they calmed back down. Tonks kissed his chin before moving her head back on his shoulder.

“You are impossible,” she said.

“I’m impossible?” Harry asked. “What have I done now?”

“Nothing,” Tonks said. “You are just impossible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Harry said.

“You should.”

“When did your Mum say we should be there?” Harry asked.

“I still don’t understand how we ended up agreeing to spend Christmas day with my Mum,” Tonks groaned. “I will not be listening to any talk about engagement or marriage or babies.”

Harry laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Tonks said. “You know she will do it too.”

“Probably,” Harry admitted.

“You will be the one to carry me back when I am too drunk to stand,” Tonks frowned.

“Alright,” Harry smiled. “I’ll make sure we get back home together.”

“To answer your original question, she asked us to be there around noon,” Tonks said.

Harry tried to get up but was forced back into the bed by Tonks.

“You, mister, are not going anywhere,” Tonks said. “You have been confiscated as my cuddle toy.” 

“Have I now?” Harry sighed exaggeratedly.

“Yes,” Tonks climbed on top of him and kissed his chest.

“Nymphadora,” Harry said in a husky voice.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Tonks licked her lips,

“You’re insatiable,” Harry shook his head.

“You love it,” Tonks said.

“That I do,” Harry agreed.

Tonks allowed Harry to leave the bed an hour later after he had taken good care of her. She was sitting against the headboard with a dreamy smile on her face watching him as he walked around the room.

“I could get used to this,” Tonks commented.

“You aren’t already?” Harry asked.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you walk around naked,” Tonks said.

“That’s not the same thing,” Harry pointed out.

“Don’t fuss about the details,” Tonks waved her hand lazily.

“I’m going to grab a shower then start making breakfast,” Harry said.

“Or you could come back in bed with me, skip breakfast?” Tonks tempted.

“You get grumpy if I don’t feed you coffee,” Harry said.

“Well, yes,” Tonks conceded. “Okay, fine. You can bring me coffee in bed.”

“Just this once,” Harry said. “Shower first.”

“I’ll join you,” Tonks said.

“Now that is a good idea,” Harry said.

Tonks bounced from the bed and into Harry’s arms.

“A little more fun?” Tonks whispered in his ear.

“Well, at least you can tell your Mum about all the practice we are doing to make a baby,” Harry said.

“Way to ruin the mood,” Tonks pouted.

Harry just chuckled at her expression.

Tonks was smiling again after an intimate shower and a mug of coffee in her hand.

“Feeling better now?” Harry asked.

“Much better,” Tonks said. “Still that was not cool.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry apologized. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t effective,” Tonks said. “It was just not cool.”

“I know,” Harry said. “How about I’ll sacrifice myself to your mother’s questioning?”

“You’d do that?” Tonks asked in mock surprise.

“Of course, my lady,” Harry flamboyantly bowed towards her eliciting snorts of laughter.

Harry and Tonks walked up to Andromeda’s door a little before noon. Tonks had begun to feel apprehensive at the thought of spending Christmas day with her Mum knowing that the questions about her and Harry’s future together was going to be high on her list of interest.

She halted a couple of steps before the door. Harry turned around to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Tonks said.

“Love,” Harry said softly.

“I’m just gathering my resolve,” Tonks said.

“We aren’t going into battle,” Harry chuckled. “We’ll be fine.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tonks pouted. “I know, I know. It’s just Mum can get a little too much.”

“I’ll be right here beside you,” Harry smiled. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying,” Tonks said.

Harry stepped forward towards her and corrected her shirt’s collar which was poking up from under her Christmas jumper.

Tonks felt a kindness and tenderness from his actions. Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“We are in this together,” he whispered to her.

Tonks cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss before she breathed in deeply and steeled herself.

She marched up to the door and pushed the doorbell. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist giving her a little squeeze.

The door opened and Harry’s mouth opened in shock.

“Mum!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, dear,” Lily giggled. “Surprise!”

Tonks looked between the pair of mother and son and began laughing when she spotted Harry’s expression.

“Stop laughing,” Harry groaned.

“You are so cute when you get surprised,” Tonks teased.

“Ugh,” Harry ran a hand down over his face.

“I quite agree with Nymphadora,” Lily pulled her son into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Tonks giggled even more when Harry began blushing at his mother’s affection.

“Mum,” Harry groaned. “Can we do this inside?”

“Of course, dear,” Lily said. “So good to see you again, love.”

“Good to see you too, Mrs. Potter,” Tonks said.

“You will call me Lily or Mum,” Lily frowned. “I am not some accessory to my husband.”

“Lily,” Tonks nodded quickly.

“Awe,” Lily pouted.

“Mum,” Harry said. “Stop teasing her.”

“Right,” Lily said grabbing both of Tonks’s hands pulling her into the house.

“Is Dad here as well?” Harry asked.

“In the living room,” Lily said. “Andromeda and I have been cooking Christmas dinner for us all.”

“You need any help?” Harry asked.

“I was thinking that maybe Nymphadora would enjoy some girl talk in the kitchen with us,” Lily said. “You can go entertain your Dad and Sirius.”

“Sirius is here too?” Harry asked.

“He is Andromeda’s cousin after all,” Lily said pushing him into the living room.

“Dad, Uncle,” Harry smiled.

“Hi there, son,” James pulled him into a hug.

“Good to see you,” Sirius said. “Well, it wasn’t all that long ago.”

“It’s been a while since our Saturday breakfast,” Harry nodded. “Usually you just come banging on my door.”

“I didn’t want to catch my dear niece in a compromised situation,” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry ran a hand through his hair sending half a glare towards Sirius.

“What’s this about?” James asked.

“Nymphadora has been practically living with Harry for the past three months,” Sirius said.

“Has she now,” James smirked.

“How did anyone survive the two of you?” Harry groaned. “Is there anything to drink?”

Sirius picked up the bottle of wine that he and James had been drinking from and poured Harry a glass.

“I thought, she was only going to stay at your place while you recuperated,” James said.

“Well, she stayed,” Harry shrugged.

“Come on, son,” James teased. “It’s more than that.”

“Maybe,” Harry conceded.

“Not everyone goes the extra mile to arrange international portkeys and a date at the Eiffel Tower for someone not special,” James said knowingly.

“Date at the Eiffel Tower?” Sirius said. “That’s where you proposed to Lily.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said. “I’ve never heard that story.”

“Ah,” James had a nostalgic look in his eyes. “What happened was…”

Tonks got pulled into the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

“Look who I’ve brought,” Lily said cheerily.

“Nymphadora, dear,” Andromeda hugged her. “So good to see you again.”

“So, how was your date?” Lily asked.

Tonks had barely managed to comprehend that Harry’s parents were somehow here at Christmas when she heard the words.

“Indeed,” Andromeda said. “I’m quite intrigued to hear where you two went.”

“How do you know about that, Lily?” Tonks stammered.

“Well, James told me about the first half but Harry was very secretive about the second half,” Lily said.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Andromeda frowned. “How come Lily gets to know and I am being kept in the dark?”

“It’s not like that,” Tonks panicked.

The two older women looked at each other before they broke down in laughter.

“Wha—what?”

“You should see your face, dear,” Andromeda said through her laughter. “It’s priceless.”

“I completely understand why you tease her so much now,” Lily agreed. “You are so cute.”

Tonks groaned.

“Is there anything alcohol?” she asked.

“You sure?” Andromeda asked.

“Harry already agreed to help me home,” Tonks said. “He is designated Apparator.”

“There is and open bottle on the counter,” Andromeda waved her hand. “You will not get out of telling the story.”

Tonks focused on pouring herself half a glass of wine which she downed in one before she poured herself a full glass.

“Slow down,” Andromeda chided. “Now tell me.”

“Okay,” Tonks said. “Well, Harry was being very secretive about it. He only told me to dress to impress, so I wore a dress.”

“Which you haven’t done in forever,” Andromeda nodded.

“Yes,” Tonks said. “It was nice you know to do something extra for once.”

Lily nodded knowingly.

“James has gotten lazy with it the last few years,” she said. “We still go out but nothing like that.”

“Go on,” Andromeda flicked her wand and let the magic continue the cooking turning her full attention on her daughter.

“Well, he surprised me while I was looking myself over in the mirror,” Tonks said and then he grabbed me from behind and activated a portkey.”

Lily’s eyes began to shine as she knew where they had gone.

“It took us to Paris,” Tonks sighed. “You know Paris Paris, the Eiffel Tower. It was amazing. The city looked like Christmas light and there was a table with a candlelit dinner.”

Andromeda sighed with a hint of jealousy.

“He really pulled out all the stops,” Lily smiled. “It’s a great place.”

“It was amazing,” Tonks said. “The food and the view and everything.”

“I must give the man credit for effort,” Andromeda smiled. “What then?”

“Well, after the dinner he gave me this,” Tonks pulled down her jumper slightly and pulled out the necklace.

“It’s gorgeous,” Lily said. “Are those?”

“Sapphires,” Tonks nodded proudly.

“Because your hair was blue the first time you met,” Andromeda nodded. “Good choice.”

“I know,” Tonks smiled. “I love it.”

“I raised him well,” Lily smiled proudly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Andromeda chided. “This was all you.”

“Hmpf, Andy,” Lily pouted. “Can’t a mother take credit for her son’s upbringing?”

“I guess,” Andromeda rolled her eyes. “I’ll have you know that I was the one to raise a daughter who was worth a date like that.”

“That’s true,” Lily smiled. “You did a fantastic job.”

“Thank you,” Andromeda said. “Now go on, I gather that this was the first half of the date.”

“Yes,” Tonks nodded. “He is really scheming you know. The necklace was another portkey.”

Lily smiled knowingly.

“That little rascal,” she said. “Where did you go next?”

“The Royal Albert Hall,” Tonks said.

“What were they playing there?” Lily asked.

“It was Stand-up,” Tonks said. “I have never laughed so much in my life.”

“What’s Stand-up?” Andromeda asked.

Tonks turned to Lily who began a long explanation about the concept and how she and Harry enjoyed going to the shows together. It was a way to stay connected to the No-Maj side of their upbringing.

“That does sound entertaining,” Andromeda said. “Much better than a boring concert.”

“We should go together sometime,” Lily said. “Just the three of us and Sally. Where is she?”

“She hasn’t arrived yet,” Andromeda said. “She did accept the invitation though.”

“Good,” Lily said. “I miss that girl.”

“So, you went to this Stand-Up thing,” Andromeda said. “What happened next?”

Tonks began blushing all the way to her hair making it an appropriate Christmas red.

“We apparated back to Harry’s flat,” Tonks said. “He had candles light up around the room and there were rose petals on the floor… and then we kissed.”

“I see,” Andromeda smirked. “Come now, don’t skip on the details.”

Tonks looked panicked from her mother to Lily who just smiled mischievously.

“Don’t look at me,” Lily said. “James is the prude. Damn pureblood wizards they are so stuck in the Victorian era that it took me years to make James even consider trying new stuff.”

Tonks blushed even further and quickly drank her wine.

“Oh my,” Andromeda said. “What sort of new stuff. Nymphadora isn’t all that good at sharing the juicy stuff.”

They were interrupted when Harry walked into the kitchen. He had only heard the last couple of sentences but seeing his girlfriend’s face her sent a glare at the two women.

“Could you try not to break my girlfriend?” Harry asked.

“Tsk,” Lily clicked her tongue. “Just when we came to the good part.”

“Why are you even interested in that?” Harry groaned. “Love, are you okay?”

Harry walked over and lifted up Tonks’s face which had been staring firmly at the ground. Her panicked look made her send another glare towards his mum.

“Seriously,” Harry said. “Maybe I should swap with Nymphadora.”

“Only if you tell us the juicy details instead,” Andromeda teased.

“You wouldn’t be able to keep your pureblood knickers dry if you heard the details,” Harry smirked.

“See, I told you I taught him well,” Lily said proudly.

“Taught him?” Andromeda lifted a challenging eyebrow.

“You know what I mean,” Lily panicked.

Harry shook his head at the two and turned his attention to Tonks.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine,” Tonks said. “Just a little embarrassed.”

“I understand,” Harry said. “Come find me if they become too much and you don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to.”

“Alright,” Tonks kissed him quickly. “Go on or else Uncle Sirius and James are going to join us.”

“It might help, Mum keep it in her pants,” Harry said loud enough for his mum to hear.

“No, don’t,” Lily said. “I never get the chance to talk about this stuff.”

Harry sighed loudly and sent a wry smile to Tonks. She laughed at the silliness of the situation.

“I will hold you responsible if she blacks out,” Harry said. “Behave yourself.”

“Will do,” Lily smiled. “When are you going to propose to her?”

Harry almost choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. He coughed a couple of times before her refocused on his Mum.

“Whenever I am sure she will say yes to me,” Harry said simply. “Now should I open up a third bottle or should I just bring this one?”

“Go on, open a third,” Lily said. “James and I are staying here until New Year’s.”

The sound of the doorbell chimed through the house and Harry decided to make a quick exit with Tonks to escape the inappropriate comments from his mum and Andromeda.

Tonks still looked a little flustered when they arrived in the foyer.

“I knew my Mum was bad,” Tonks said. “But when she is together with yours…”

“Yeah,” Harry scratched his chin. “Take it as a compliment. Mum doesn’t usually show this side to anyone. She must really like you and Andromeda.”

Harry opened the door.

“Sally,” Harry smiled. “And… Hermione?”

“Hi,” Hermione looked embarrassed.

“Come in,” Harry said still looking a little puzzled.

“Tonks,” Hermione hugged the woman next to Harry.

Harry leaned in towards Sally and whispered.

“So… what is going on here?”

“We’re dating,” Sally whispered back. “But I’m her first… you know how that is.”

“I see,” Harry whispered back. “So, keep it cool until she is comfortable enough to either slip up or outright say it?”

“You’re the best,” Sally hugged him tight.

“Stay away from Mum and Andromeda,” Harry warned. “They bring out the worst in each other.”

“You don’t mean,” Sally looked slightly horrified.

“They have already interrogated Nymphadora about our sex life,” Harry shrugged.

“I see,” Sally nodded solemnly. “That could spell trouble.”

“I know,” Harry whispered back.

“What are you two whispering about?” Tonks asked.

“Nothing,” Harry smiled. “A friendly warning about Mum.”

“Good idea,” Tonks smiled. “Seriously, I thought my Mum was bad.”

“Lily can be… intense,” Sally smiled wryly. “Don’t worry she means well it’s just…”

“She is a bad drunk,” Harry said simply. “Way too overfamiliar with everybody and asks inappropriate questions.”

“That,” Sally frowned.

“Am I going to be alright?” Hermione asked.

“Probably,” Harry said. “I think their favourite topic is going to be our…” Harry pointed between him and Tonks “relationship.”

“And when you are going to get married and have children,” Sally teased.

“That too,” Harry groaned. “You’ll be fine Hermione. You know Sirius and my Dad is pretty much the same sort of person. Give them a good prank and they are nowhere near as bad as the women.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tonks asked mock-threateningly.

She pinched his ear and pulled him down towards her.

“Nothing, love,” Harry smiled wryly. “Nothing at all.”

Sally and Hermione giggled at their behaviour.

“I should have known better,” Harry said.

“Yes, you should have,” Tonks said.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist before she noticed it and then pulled her into his embrace before he stole her lips in a quick kiss.

Sally wolf whistled while Hermione blushed at their display of affection. The kiss was interrupted when Tonks lightly smacked the back of Harry’s head.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked.

“Getting out of punishment,” Harry said before he fled back into the kitchen.

“Seriously,” Tonks groaned.

Hermione giggled and Sally just put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“It still impresses me how such a serious guy could have such a childish side to him,” Sally said.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Hermione said. “It’s nice to not see him so broody all the time.”

“That’s true,” Sally nodded.

“He is as bad as his Mum, isn’t he?” Tonks asked.

“Probably,” Sally said. “You get numb to it after a couple of glasses of wine.”

“Alcohol it is then,” Tonks sighed.

“Have they made the eggnog yet?” Sally asked. “I love Lily’s eggnog.”

Tonks had found Harry sequestered between the older women in the kitchen doing his best to help them cook and she had thankfully escaped the scrutiny of Andromeda and Lily when Sally and Hermione had arrived.

It hadn’t taken long before it was found out that Hermione and Sally were dating. Hermione had felt awkward at first but when she found out that nobody really seemed to care overly much about it, she relaxed and even began to show some public affection.

“Sirius,” Lily said over the table. “When are you going to settle down?”

“What?” Sirius almost choked on his piece of turkey.

“You’re almost fourty five,” Lily said disapprovingly. “When are you going to find someone and settle down?”

“It’s not that easy,” Sirius said. “With work and everything. I just haven’t found the right one.”

“What happened to Amelia?” Lily asked.

The mood around the table fell into a somber state.

“She died,” Sirius said. “Voldemort went after her personally.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily said. “I didn’t know.”

“There hasn’t been anyone since her,” Sirius sighed.

The table fell into silence. The scars of the war were still present. Andromeda had lost her husband. Sirius had lost his only love.

“Actually,” Sirius said. “I was thinking about making Harry my heir.”

“Really?” James asked.

Andromeda and James were both looking at him with suspicious eyes.

“I don’t really care about the Black name living on,” Sirius said quickly. “It’s more the money and stuff. I’ll probably end up splitting it between Harry and Nymphadora. Well, if you two get married it will end up in the same place.”

“When,” Lily said.

“Mum!”

“Oh shush,” Lily said. “You serious?”

“I’m always Sirius.”

“That hasn’t been funny since the seventies,” James said. “You’ve given up?”

“I’m not saying that,” Sirius said. “But I’m getting up in the years and I’m not sure I am going to have children of my own.”

“This is much to serious of a discussion at Christmas,” Andromeda suddenly interrupted. “I think it is time for presents.”

Harry’s second present for Tonks was a fancy leather jacket which he knew fit her casual No-Maj style. It wasn’t hard to see that she was infatuated with it when she kissed him on the cheek. Harry had only brought a present for Andromeda. The rest of the presents were still in his flat.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect to have to bring you guys’ presents,” Harry ruffled his hair. “I was going to send the other ones tomorrow.”

“That’s alright,” Lily said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t worry Mum,” Harry said. “It’s not going to take me long to get them.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Tonks on the forehead before he apparated to his flat.

He hadn’t told the whole truth. He had indeed gotten presents for most of the people there, but he hadn’t actually gotten one for Hermione.

He did know that she enjoyed reading, but it would seem like such a shallow thing if he just picked a book from his study.

“Maybe…” Harry murmured to himself.

He heard a crack from the living room.

“Ah,” Harry turned around to see Sally. “You sure you should let your girlfriend be alone with them?”

“I know what you are thinking,” Sally frowned.

“Don’t mind it,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Sally said. “It will mean a lot to her.”

“Just tell her that I was going to give it to her because we lived in the same building or something,” Harry shrugged. “She’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Sally beamed.

“How?”

“How did we meet?” Sally asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Well because of you,” Sally shrugged. “She came in to watch you and talk to you. Told me a whack story about a basilisk and some petrification or something while she was at school.”

“Her second year, I think,” Harry said. “Her friend Neville told me. She got petrified.”

“Yeah,” Sally said. “Well, seems like she had had her eye on you.”

“I’m flattered,” Harry said. “What changed?”

“Tonks,” Sally shrugged. “It’s hard competing with a woman who sits beside your unconscious body all the time.”

“I guess there is that,” Harry nodded. “So, you two got to talking?”

“We started having the brunches with Sirius while you were out,” Sally told him. “Then Sirius began going to see Andromeda on the weekends and suddenly I leaned in and kissed her.”

“How brave of you,” Harry smirked. “Which one do you think she would like?”

“You are giving her a book?” Sally asked.

“Too on the nose?”

“No,” Sally said. “It’s actually an okay gift. Not personal or anything but then again it shouldn’t be.”

“I was thinking about Franklin’s research notes,” Harry said.

“You are going to break her,” Sally smiled. “You sure? It’s priceless.”

“I already copied it for myself, she can get the original,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t really care about it.”

“You’re the best,” Sally hugged him.

“It’s a bribe,” Harry said. “If she is going to become my best friend’s wife then I need her to be on my side.”

“That’s so you,” Sally said. “She’ll love it.”

“I hope so,” Harry said. “Franklin’s notes it is then.”

Harry pulled out a leather-bound notebook from the shelf.

“I should probably wrap it up,” Harry said. “I know why you are here, but what did you tell them?”

“The same as you, I’m here to pick up presents for your parents,” Sally shrugged.

“I see,” Harry said. “Well give me a second to wrap this one up and we can go back together.”

“Sure thing,” Sally smiled. “I’ll just go get the presents from my flat. What should I get Sirius?”

“One of your prank inventions?” Harry suggested. “I think he would enjoy that.”

“I guess,” Sally shrugged. “I don’t really know him all that much. Should I have gotten something for Tonks?”

“It’s still weird for me that you and Hermione call her that,” Harry said.

“It’s weirder that she allows you to call her Nymphadora,” Sally said. “When you are not around, she looks ready to curse someone if they even dare.”

“I haven’t noticed,” Harry said.

“Of course, _you_ haven’t,” Sally shook her head.

It didn’t take long before Harry had prepared the notebook with an anti-tearing charm and a preservation charm on top of that. He also put an anti-copying charm on it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hermione, but the notes could lead someone learn time magic. It wasn’t going to allow someone to travel through time, but it would allow someone to slow down the time it took for them to age.

He would probably have to tell Hermione to be cautious with whom she showed the notes to.

He and Sally apparated back to Andromeda’s foyer with two bags of presents.

“Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus have arrived,” Sally said in a singsong voice.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned next to her. “Did you just call me a fat old man with a white beard?”

“Not with that attitude,” Sally teased.

She flicked her wand and transfigured Harry’s outfit into a Santa Claus one and conjured a fake beard.

“Do I have to?” Harry groaned.

The people in the room laughed at his embarrassment.

“Go on, love,” Tonks said. “I’ve been a very naughty girl this year.”

Harry just smirked at her and waited until she realized how Andromeda and Lily were eyeing her.

Sally waited in anticipation for the other shoe to drop.

Hermione’s eyes were bulging at her words. James and Sirius exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

“What?”

“You’ve indeed been a naughty girl,” Harry nodded. “But I don’t think you want to share that with everyone.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Tonks blushed.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Harry smiled wryly. “Okay, I’ll put on the stupid beard.”

Harry stuffed a couple of pillows into his robe to give him a good stomach before he received the presents Sally was carrying.

“Well,” Harry chuckled in a grandfatherly manner. “Who has been on the naughty list and who has been nice?”

Tonks blushed even further at his comment.

“Lily Potter,” Harry announced. “It seems you have been on the naughty list as well.”

“No fair,” Lily pouted playing along.

“Still, it seems me and Mrs. Santa Claus have gotten you two presents this year.”

Lily clapped her hands excitedly.

Tonks leaned in towards James.

“Do they do this every year?” she whispered.

“You lose if you mind it too much,” James smiled wryly. “Lily used to force me to dress up as Santa when Harry was young, and Sally fell in love with the idea one Christmas. She does this every year when she and Harry are together.”

“Who is Santa Claus?” Andromeda asked.

“He gives out presents to kids,” Hermione explained. “It’s a big thing.”

“Does he exist?” Sirius asked intrigued while Lily ripped open her presents.

“No,” Hermione said. “Usually it’s the dad who dresses up for their kids. The parents buy the presents.”

“Why would they make up Santa Claus then?” Tonks asked.

“It’s the whole naughty and nice thing,” Hermione said. “If the kids only get presents when they are being nice then they behave better.”

“Ah,” Sirius nodded. “That does make sense. Like the Yule Man.”

“Who’s that?” Hermione asked.

“Oh,” James said. “I hadn’t thought about that. It’s an old story wizarding kids heard. It’s this young man in green who brings present to the good kids.”

“Next up,” Harry gathered their attention.

Tonks saw the dress which Harry had bought for his mother and she assumed that the bracelet was from Sally.

“Sirius Orion Black,” Harry’s smile made the beard dangle. “If there was anyone on the naughty list it would be you.”

“Too true,” James smiled.

“I’ve been good this year,” Sirius said.

“Like anyone would ever believe that, Padfoot,” Lily teased.

“Well, here is the big bad dog’s presents anyway,” Sally said throwing the two boxes towards the man.

“Pranking supplies,” Sirius said. “If Santa Claus is giving me prank stuff then it’s not my fault if I end up on the naughty list.”

Andromeda just shook her head.

Andromeda got a shawl and a set of romance novels. James got a series of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and a new pair of glasses.

Harry turned to Hermione who looked surprised.

“Miss Granger,” Harry said theatrically. “You might just be the only one on the nice list. So, of course we have something special for you.”

Harry fished out the last package from the bag.

Hermione looked between Harry and Sally and hesitantly took the present.

Sally nodded encouragingly at her.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the present and found an unassuming leather book.

“Open it,” Sally said.

Hermione opened the book and looked at the first page.

“You didn’t,” Lily said in shock.

“It’s just a set of notes,” Harry shrugged. “I have a copy.”

“Is this for real?” Hermione asked.

“What is it?” Sirius asked.

“It’s Benjamin Franklin’s notes on time magic,” James whistled. “The original?”

“Of course,” Harry said.

“That’s priceless,” Andromeda said.

“Wait,” Hermione held up a hand. “Benjamin Franklin was a wizard?”

“Is,” Harry corrected her. “Mr. Franklin is still very much alive.”

“That would make him…”

“I think he is around threehundred and fifty,” Harry shrugged. “He looks around sixty though.”

“How?” Sirius asked.

“He has slowed down his aging,” Harry shrugged. “I think around by ten times.”

“He succeeded when he was in his early thirties,” Harry said. “Hermione, you can understand why this can’t be shown around to everybody.”

“I understand,” Hermione said.

“Good,” Harry said. “I took the liberty to weave in a contract. You can show it to people of your blood and Sally but if other people read it, then it will crumble.”

“Okay,” Hermione looked at the book in reverence.

“You broke her,” Sally said. “How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“I guess you aren’t,” Harry smirked.

“Sucker,” Sally punched him in the arm.

“I hope you like it,” Harry said to Hermione.

“I love it,” she said. “It’s too much.”

“Take it as a bribe,” Harry said. “If you are going to survive Sally then you need some incentive.”

“You prick,” Sally groaned.

“Always for you,” Harry laughed. “Well, can I get out of this costume?”

“Hmm,” Sally touched her chin. “You can try.”

“I would prefer it if you just cancelled the transfiguration,” Harry said. “I would rather not be naked in front of my parents.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sally asked.

Harry flicked her forehead. “No, it is not.”

Sally reluctantly changed Harry’s clothes back into his original outfit.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled before he took a seat next to Tonks. “How did you like my performance?”

“It was entertaining,” Tonks said.

“What’s wrong?” Harry whispered.

“It’s just…” Tonks whispered back.

“Come on,” Harry nudged her.

“Franklin’s journal,” Tonks said. “That’s a pretty big gift.”

Harry realized what was going on.

“I see,” Harry said. “I guess you are right.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Honestly,” Harry said. “Because the notebook itself isn’t worth much to me. It’s the writing inside that I care about. She however would care just as much about it being an original.”

“I see,” Tonks leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Harry kissed the top of her head. “You are the most important to me.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “I just got a little jealous.”

“That’s alright,” Harry said. “I understand.”

“She had a thing for you, you know,” Tonks said.

“I know,” Harry admitted. “Sally told me.”

“And you still gave her that?”

“She is Sally’s girlfriend,” Harry said softly. “There will never be anything between us. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Tonks smiled.

The day ended up with Harry having to save Tonks right before dinner when the alcohol finally caught up to her. Lily had just sent him an apologetic shrug at his condemning glare.

“It’s not my fault that she needed alcohol that badly,” she said.

“Do I even want to know what you asked her about?” Harry groaned.

“Probably not,” Andromeda said. “I must admit, you are _creative_ in the bedroom.”

“This is disturbing on so many levels,” Harry said. “I’ll take her home.”

“Do drop by the next few days,” Andromeda said.

“If I have the time,” Harry smiled wryly.

“Love you, son,” Lily kissed his cheeks.

“Love you, too, Mum,” Harry said.

Harry put an arm around Tonks waist after grabbing their coats and apparated back to his flat. Tonks was almost asleep and about to fall when they landed.

“Hey there,” Harry pulled her close.

“You look funny,” Tonks poked his cheek.

“I’m sure, I do,” Harry smiled. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“I’m feeling hot,” Tonks began pulling her jumper over her head.

“Easy now,” Harry smiled. “Let me help you.”

“I’m a strong… conf…” Tonks mumbled.

“I know,” Harry said. “That doesn’t mean you couldn’t use the help.”

Tonks pulled down his head and kissed him.

“You are amazing,” Tonks giggled.

“And you are drunk,” Harry said.

“Psssh, I’m not drunk,” Tonks said.

“Said every drunk person in the history of alcohol,” Harry said. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“It’s still early,” Tonks complained.

“I’ll read you a bedtime story,” Harry offered.

“Okay,” Tonks said waltzing towards the bedroom still struggling to get the jumper over her head.

Harry shook his head and followed her to make sure she didn’t fall.

It took quite some time before she was undressed and tugged into the bed.

“What do you want me to read to you?” Harry asked.

“Tell me a story,” Tonks said.

“Hmm,” Harry said. “Once upon a time a young woman…”

Harry continued telling his story until he heard the soft snores telling him that Tonks had fallen asleep. He was just about to move from the bed when he felt Tonks’s arms pull him closer and her head resting on his thigh.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Harry chuckled softly.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned back against the headboard. In the end he decided to summon one of the books from his study instead of disrupting her sleep. She might turn over in her sleep letting him leave the bed until he was ready to sleep.

In the end he ended up just undressing and lying down to snuggle pulling Tonks against his chest as he gave her neck a soft kiss.

“Good night,” he whispered. “And thank you for a wonderful Christmas.”


	18. Hangover Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps <3
> 
> Sorry for the disappearance.
> 
> So, some good news and some bad news.
> 
> Good news.
> 
> Well I have finished this chapter <3  
> And I have a good feel about where I am going forward.
> 
> Bad news.  
> I have gotten hit by a copyright on well everything else except for "Falling through time".  
> 100% fair but still sucks, so that took some of my drive away from me.  
> That was a million words which I don't know what to do about.  
> So, yeah. If people have an idea what I am going to do about it.  
> So any suggestion would be nice.
> 
> Well Enjoy <3  
> Waske  
> xxx

“Ouch.”

Tonks hadn’t felt a headache like this in forever. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to take in the world around her. She felt restrained almost claustrophobic. She began struggling. She felt the constriction around her waist disappear and she rushed away. She didn’t make it far before the spinning went from her head to her stomach and then her stomach made its way to her head.

“You alright?” a sleepy voice came from behind her.

“Do I look alright?” she snapped.

She heard the rustling of the covers from behind her. She honestly didn’t care right now. She kept her eyes closed. The world wasn’t spinning as fast when she did that. She heard the sound of a wand being flicked next to her and a felt a gentle breeze against her skin. Tonks felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You need help getting to the bathroom?”

Tonks opened her eyes and looked up at a blurry black mop of hair.

“Harry?”

She heard a gentle chuckle.

“It’s not funny,” she pouted before she winced.

“It’s me,” Harry said softly. “Let me get you to the porcelain god. You don’t look even close to done.”

“Ha… ha…”

Harry gentle carried her to the bathroom and put her down next to the toilet. It didn’t take long before Harry had to hold Tonks’s hair and rubbing her back while she emptied her stomach.

“Better?” Harry asked gently once more.

“Sorry for being a bitch,” Tonks rasped.

“That’s okay,” Harry kissed her temple. “Your Mum and my Mum should not be allowed to gang up on a person. I’ll get you a potion and a mug of coffee?”

“As long as I don’t have to move,” Tonks groaned.

“No worries,” Harry kissed her on top of the head and left her to groan on the floor.

The smell of breakfast began wafting through the flat making her retch all over again. She heard the sound of footstep and looked up to find Harry walking in, wearing only a pair of sweatpants with a mug in one hand a vial with some sluggish liquid in the other.

“That looks absolutely disgusting,” Tonks whined. “Why does it have to be disgusting?”

“You’ll feel better in five minutes,” Harry soothed her.

She leaned against his shoulder and swallowed the liquid from the vial.

“Keep it down,” Harry said. “Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks,” Tonks gagged. “I hate that potion.”

“We all do.”

Harry leaned back against the wall and pulled Tonks into his lap. She looked into her coffee before taking a sip and sloshing it around to rid her mouth of last traces of the potion.

They sat in silence while Tonks’s head slowly stopped spinning. They were interrupted when Tonks’s stomach began rumbling.

Harry’s soft chuckle made her blush heavily from embarrassment. Harry caressed her cheek before gesturing for them to get up. She helped him stand.

“I’m sorry for panicking,” Tonks said quietly.

“It’s no problem,” Harry kissed her temple. “You were feeling quite bad.”

“You’re the best,” Tonks smiled.

“Come on,” Harry smacked her butt. “I know the food is under a stasis charm, but I find that it loses some of its freshness.”

Tonks giggled and skipped into the kitchen to find a full breakfast ready on the table. She sat down on her chair and the small bubble around the food popped as she reached for the eggs.

“So, what are our plans for the rest of our break?” Tonks asked.

“I have to work,” Harry sighed. “I literally drew the shortest straw.”

“Really?” Tonks looked downtrodden. “Maybe I can join you there?”

“You could,” Harry smirked. “If you want to –”

“I don’t have anything better to do,” Tonks said. “And the pay is good.”

“Won’t you be bored?” Harry asked.

“We could always have a little fun,” Tonks winked seductively.

Harry’s responding groan lessened her smile.

“Bad idea?” Tonks asked nervously.

Harry’s expression didn’t tell her anything. He looked deeply in thought. She began feeling nervous that another fight about work/home relation was going to happen between them.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you do that?” Harry asked. “You know how I feel about work and flirting. I know that everybody knows that we are together…”

“I’m sensing a but,” Tonks smiled sadly.

“How do I explain this…” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “My work is important to me. After MACUSA I have been trying to follow the rules and making sure that no one could say anything about my performance at work.”

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked.

“Annalise,” Harry said. “We would show affection… and I don’t know what I am saying.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not trying to compare you with her,” Harry said quickly.

“It’s okay,” Tonks said. “It’s unavoidable. I compare you to all of my exes sometimes.”

“How am I measuring up?” Harry asked with a small smile.

“Quite well,” Tonks pecked him on the cheek. “You are definitely the best boyfriend I have ever had. Even if you have a stick up your butt sometimes.”

“Ha… ha…”

“Look, I think I understand it a little better now,” Tonks ruffled her hair grabbing a tuft to look at it. “What colour?”

“Snow white,” Harry said absentmindedly. “What do you understand?”

“You want to make sure that nothing we do at the office reflects badly on you,” Tonks said simply.

Harry walked around the table and hugged her from behind.

“I’m not opposed to doing something,” Harry said. “I just want to make sure that we are ready for anything as well.”

“As long as we don’t get caught,” Tonks leaned back against his stomach.

“We could practice duelling,” Harry said. “It doesn’t have to be sexual.”

“But that is not fun at all,” Tonks pouted.

“You are insatiable,” Harry kissed her forehead. “Look, you do know that we would have two to three rookies running around with us, right?”

“Since when do the rookies have dead shifts?” Tonks asked.

“Since Robards had enough of them to give them at least one day during the holidays,” Harry replied.

“Damn,” Tonks said. “You got the whole week?”

“No, no,” Harry chuckled. “No matter how good it would look for a promotion that I can make sure the office doesn’t burn down as the highest ranking Auror, I still want to spend time with you and with my family.”

“Right answer,” Tonks said.

“If you join me at work, I won’t be the highest ranking Auror anymore,” Harry teased.

“That would be bad for your prospects of making Senior Auror,” Tonks fired back.

“Hmm,” Harry comically rubbed his chin.

“You need to shave,” Tonks teased.

“I thought you liked my beard,” Harry frowned.

“I like it a lot,” Tonks kissed his cheek. “Join me in the shower?”

“I can do that,” Harry said. “I have about an hour and a half before I need to clock in.”

“More than enough time for me to get another Christmas _present_ ,” Tonks said sultrily.

“You never decided whether you were going to join me at work,” Harry called out after her when she walked away.

Tonks had decided to join him in the office after she had sated the immediate need for intimacy. She sat at her team table with her legs on the table reading one of her rookie’s report with a cup of coffee next to her.

“Uhm, Senior Auror Tonks?”

“What?” she looked up from her report.

“Uhm,” The rookie fidgeted.

_What was her name again? Appleby something._

“Out with it,” Tonks said.

“Are you really dating the Vice-Captain?”

Tonks rolled her eyes. She should have been expecting this. One kiss in the office and everyone would know about it.

“Yes,” Tonks said. “Vice-Captain Potter and I are dating and have been for quite a while.”

“Oh.”

“What’s your name?” Tonks asked.

“Abernathy,” she replied. “Doris Abernathy.”

“Where have I heard that name before…” Tonks tasted the name. “Not an old family is it?”

“It’s an old family in the states.”

Tonks looked over the girl’s shoulder and spotted Harry standing behind her. Abernathy squealed and turned around frightened.

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s alright,” Abernathy blushed.

“Oi!” Tonks said. “Stop flirting.”

“I don’t flirt in the workplace,” Harry said. “Also, I only have eyes for you.”

“Completely inappropriate,” Tonks smirked. “Was that all Abernathy?”

“Uhm, yes,” she squeaked before running off.

Tonks smirked as she watched the rookie walk away. She looked back to find Harry deep in thought.

“Abernathy…” Harry muttered. “I haven’t trained an Abernathy.”

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked.

“I have trained every rookie which got accepted,” Harry said. “I remember all of them.”

“You’re not saying,” Tonks’s eyes widened.

“That’s where I heard the name before,” Harry slapped his forehead. “Abernathy was one the original acolytes.”

“We need to stop her,” Tonks said, getting up on her feet.

Harry ran for the door.

“I’ll check down in the atrium,” he said over his shoulder.

Tonks gathered the actual rookies around began searching for anything that could be missing. They didn’t find anything out of place.

Harry came back into the office with a grimace on his face.

“Didn’t catch her?” Tonks asked.

“No,” Harry growled. “Though I found these in a waste bin.”

Harry threw a uniform on the table.

“Fuck,” Tonks groaned.

“I agree,” Harry said. “Does the department have a Pensieve?”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“You saw her face,” Harry said. “We’ll gather memories from anyone who was in the Atrium. I have it locked down for anyone who was there five minutes ago.”

“Good one,” Tonks said. “Rookies, you know how to gather memories?”

“Yes Ma’am,” the three rookies said in unison.

“Get crystal vials and gather the memory from the Atrium,” Tonks ordered. “Second, find anyone in the department who might have seen her and get their memory too.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Harry watched the three rookies leave the office before slamming his fist into the wall.

“Hey,” Tonks wrapped her hands around his waist. “That’s not going to help anything.”

“You’re right,” Harry rubbed his knuckles. “That Pensieve?”

“We need the department head to sign off on it,” Tonks said. “I’ll get the proper forms.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Just doing my job,” Tonks said with a smile.

She was just about to leave when Harry pulled her arm and kissed her briefly on the lips.

“In the office,” Tonks smiled. “How scandalous.”

“Get those forms,” Harry smirked. “We need to up the security. One uniform and she could walk all around this office.”

“First time anyone has caught it,” Tonks shouted from her office. “You’re right. We need to be better.”

“Hopefully the memory angle works out,” Harry sighed. “We should view all our memories from today in the office. Maybe we find out why the girl was here.”

Harry removed himself from the pensieve after watching all of the gathered memories. Tonks was sitting next to him with her finger in the bowl. He began writing down notes. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Tonks removed her finger from the pensieve and her eyes cleared up.

“Well, that didn’t tell us much,” she groaned.

“She took a file from that cabinet over there,” Harry pointed. “She reaffirmed that we were dating. That’s the two things we can gleam from these.”

“What do you think the file is about?” Tonks asked.

“What has Robards told you about the suspicions we have for Lupus Malum?” Harry asked.

“The Acolyte Grindelwald thing?” Tonks frowned.

“It’s too much of a coincidence,” Harry looked down on his notes. “I bet the missing file is that file.”

“I’ll go check it,” Tonks said.

It didn’t take long before she came back with another frown on her face. Harry had been right about the missing file.

“It’s gone,” Tonks said. “This was supposed to be an easy shift. Bloody fucking shit. That was all of our leads.”

Harry didn’t look up from his notes.

“Say something,” Tonks said.

“I have a back-up,” Harry said simply.

“You do?”

Harry chuckled at her expression. She looked like someone had just caught her stealing cookies.

“Of course,” Harry said. “It’s part of standard procedure. I keep a second file on every open case I am part of.”

“You’re the best,” Tonks smiled. “I was so not looking forward to having that conversation with Robards.”

“We are still having _that_ conversation with Robards,” Harry said. “We have a stolen file and an intruder. We are just gathering everything for our report before calling it in.”

“You suck,” Tonks pouted.

Harry sighed before sending her a small smile. He looked at her for a long second taking in her features.

“You are beautiful,” he said absentmindedly.

Tonks blushed but her smile grew wider. Harry finished up his notes and gathered them together. She watched him work while leaning on the doorframe. The way his hands moved was tantalizing for her to watch. She just watched him until he looked up and sent her another smile.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t get to do anything _fun_ ,” Harry said as he walked past her. “What’s the procedure when contacting Robards?”

“Uhm,” Tonks felt her brain restarting. “Send him a memo with the relevant info. He’ll decide when to come in.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “I’ll take care of that. You don’t have to wait around for me. I’ll be late tonight.”

“I don’t mind,” Tonks twirled her hair.

“You didn’t even have to come in,” Harry smiled. “I’m happy to have you here, but this was a fuck up on my watch. I’ll deal with it and you should go home. It’s already late.”

“What time is it?”

“Just after eight,” Harry said. “There is just another hour left of my shift.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

He walked up to her and hugged her giving her a chaste kiss.

“Depending on Robards I’ll be home soon,” Harry said. “Could you fix some food, I’ll send a Patronus before I leave here.”

“Okay,” Tonks smiled. “See you at home.”

Robards walked into the office half an hour after that.

Harry walked into the flat just past midnight. He threw his coat on the back of the couch. He looked into the kitchen and found a box of cold takeaway sitting on the table. He sighed loudly before picking it up. Heating it up with a charm made it at least made it edible. He walked to the bedroom and looked at the sleeping form in the bed.

Harry smiled as he quietly ate the food. It didn’t take him long to finish it and he decided to take a shower before joining Tonks in bed.

“Hmm, that you?”

“Sorry,” Harry kissed her neck. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright,” Tonks sleepily turned around. “What time is it?”

“Almost one,” Harry said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Tonks kissed him on the lips before nuzzling her head on his chest. “I’m happy you’re home.”

“Me too,” Harry sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Tonks woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She turned around and ran a hand across the sheets where she knew Harry had slept behind her. She frowned a little when she found his side of the bed cold.

She groaned loudly, when she pulled off the duvet and scratched her hair. She shook her head and felt her hair around her head, deciding that today was more of a lesbian buzzcut sort of day than a long hair sort of day. She left it a little longer on the top of her head but the fade on the side of her head gave her a sort of sharp look.

“I wonder if he would like this,” she muttered absentmindedly to herself as she looked in the mirror.

She found the flat empty when she walked out into the kitchen. Harry had left her a note on the table.

_Hey Nymphadora_

_Sorry not sorry for not waking you. You looked so peaceful.  
I had to run to the Ministry. Robards and I are having a   
meeting with an Unspeakable about added security measures.  
I left you some easy to heat breakfast in the fridge.  
I’ll be off work hopefully before dinner, but I’ll keep you   
updated on whether I can get home on time._

_Mum and Andromeda invited us out for some lunch in a  
couple of days, when I am off work. What do you think  
about New Year’s? Usually I have spent it with my   
parents, but maybe it would be fun to do something  
else. Your choice. Just wanted to throw it out there.  
Maybe we could hang out with the old timers first  
and then you, me, Sally and Hermione could tear  
through No-Maj London, looking for the wildest  
party?_

_Why am I even writing all of this? I’ll be seeing you later._

_Love you_

_Harry_

Tonks smiled as she read the letter. She was still fascinated by the difference between work Potter and home Harry. It was like two different people when he wrote down stuff. Work Potter had immaculate handwriting, which was a joy to read. While home Harry’s handwriting could best be described by comparing it to the scribbles of a seven-year old child. She couldn’t help finding it endearing. She should probably visit her Mum about New Year’s. She had celebrated it with her Mum and Sirius since her dad died. It had just been the chosen option. She hadn’t thought about doing anything different.

She pulled out the food from the fridge. It was not Harry’s usual choice of breakfast cooking and the lack of coffee was practically a crime against her sanity, but she couldn’t help finding it sweet and a little condescending that Harry chose to cook for her.

“I’m not that bad in a kitchen,” Tonks grumbled before digging into the food. “I don’t burn cereal.”

She decided to drop in on her Mum unannounced after eating. She loved being in Harry’s flat but without him being there she realized that it was just that. _Harry’s flat._ Not their flat but her intruding on Harry’s flat. She decided to pay a visit to her own flat. She hadn’t been there since her short stop before their Christmas date and before that it was seldom and usually when she needed a specific outfit which ended up being part of the clothes circulation at Harry’s place.

She stepped into the flat. The dust wasn’t that bad, but it looked… not lived in. She ran her hand over the bookshelf where her schoolbooks were still lined up. The complete of her Charms books were filling an entire row by itself. She wondered idly if Harry had been reading the same books while studying at Ilvermorny. She supposed that they might have their own literature. She had never asked, come to think of it. It had more been about Sally’s wild pranking ideas.

Tonks chuckled to herself. It was funny in a way that Miss Prank Inventor and Miss Know-It-All on the straight and narrow had ended up a couple. Opposites do attract, she supposed.

She found an old photo album and looked through it. She stopped on one of her and Remus. They looked happy. Well, she looked happy in it. Remus had that half smile of his. She hadn’t seen it before but looking at it now she saw the hidden pain under it. He looked downright uncomfortable whenever the photo version of herself clung to his arm.

It was nothing like her relationship with Harry. He actually wanted her around and he made her happy in a way, she hadn’t been happy before. She flipped the pages until empty spots were all she saw.

“I actually want pictures with him,” she mused out loud.

She was startled by the realization. Photos was like proof. It made something traceable. It was impossible to swipe under the rug after photos were taken. She sported a silly smile as she closed the album. She looked at the clock.

“It’s not too early to drop in,” she told herself.

Tonks walked up to her Mum’s house with a spring in her step. She was met by a surprised Lily in the door.

“Nymphadora,” Lily squealed. “Is my son with you?”

“No,” Tonks smiled. “He left poor little me all alone while he was off at work.”

Lily just laughed.

“Come in, come in,” Lily said. “It’s so good seeing you.”

Tonks was dragged into the living room where she found her Mum sitting with a cup of tea and a new novel.

“Where’s James?” Tonks asked.

“Oh, he and Sirius are out being idiots,” Lily said. “I did not want to join them.”

“Neither did I,” Andromeda said. “Good to see you, Nymphadora.”

“Hi Mum,” Tonks said.

“What brings you here?” Andromeda asked.

“Harry’s working,” Tonks shrugged. “Also, he asked me about our plans for New Year.”

Andromeda and Lily shared a look.

“I guess you two will not be spending it with us then?” Andromeda asked.

“We don’t know,” Tonks said. “Harry said he usually spent it with his parents.”

“We?” Lily smirked.

Tonks blushed and the two women laughed at her expense.

“It’s not like that,” she stuttered.

“Of course, it’s not, dear,” Andromeda smiled. “What do you want to do?”

“Harry suggested maybe dinner with you guys and then we would tear through Muggle London’s night scene afterwards?” Tonks said.

“Harry said?” Andromeda teased.

“Mum!”

“Fine, I’ll stop teasing you,” Andromeda smiled. “You look happy.”

“I am,” Tonks smiled. “I want to take photos.”

“Photos?” Lily asked.

“Uhm,” Tonks couldn’t find the words to describe it properly.

She looked to her Mum for help.

“Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus, she changes herself as frequently as her clothes,” Andromeda explained. “Photos are the only times she doesn’t change around. They’re…”

“Permanent,” Tonks said. “I don’t like the finality of photos normally.”

“So why do you want to take photos again?” Andromeda asked.

“It’s because of Harry isn’t it?” Lily smiled.

“Yeah,” Tonks grinned sheepishly. “I was looking through an old album.”

“And now you want photos with him,” Andromeda smiled. “That’s serious.”

“Maybe a little,” Tonks admitted. “I love him.”

“I’m happy for you,” Andromeda hugged her daughter.

“Oooh,” Lily squealed. “When are you going to get some kids?”

“Ugh,” Tonks groaned, but the small smile on her face didn’t go away.

“So,” Lily said. “Should we go somewhere to celebrate?”

“Oh my, Mrs. Potter,” Andromeda said mock scandalized. “Day drinking?”

“Get off your high horse, Andy,” Lily said. “You were drunk before dinner the other night.”

“I’ll need a drink,” Tonks shrugged. “Stop me before I get drunk. I am not going to survive another morning like yesterday.”

“What happened?” Lily asked with genuine concern.

“I almost hit Harry, got out of bed and threw up on the floor,” Tonks said.

“Ouch,” Andromeda said.

“That’s nothing,” Lily shrugged. “I once covered James from head to toe.”

“What happened next?” Andromeda asked.

“He ran to the bathroom and threw up himself,” Lily said. “A perfect gentleman.”

Tonks shook her head ruefully. Sometimes she found that Lily just had no filter.

“I remember my morning sickness while I was pregnant with you,” Andromeda smiled. “Sometimes I just didn’t reach the bathroom in time. Your father was so nice about it. Must have been the healer part of him. Nothing fazed him at all.”

“I think that’s enough,” Tonks said uncomfortably.

Andromeda and Lily looked at each other before they started laughing and had to clutch at their stomach.

“You are doing this on purpose,” Tonks pouted.

“Maybe a little dear,” Andromeda said.

“Andy? Where have you hidden the booze?” Lily asked innocently. “I think this calls for drinks.”

The amount of slumping that Tonks found herself doing on her mother’s couch was definitely worth being immortalized by a photograph.

Harry clocked out after his three-day shifts. He had been amused when he had found Tonks snoring on his couch on the second day. She had woken up when the smell of pizza had filled the flat and he had to stop himself from laughing when he saw the almost feral devouring of two separate pies.

The safety measures that had been proposed to avoid information leakage, especially in the Auror department, had been implemented. The Auror Office had gotten another set of runes from the Unspeakables which was keyed specifically to a combination of the Auror Shield and a drop of blood. An alarm would sound if someone unauthorized walked through the runes.

Nothing else had happened these past two days. Harry was pretty sure that nothing would happen until after New Year’s either. He was looking forward to having five days off until he would be back in the office.

He tugged on the handle to his flat. He frowned when the door didn’t open. He had become used to having Tonks at home by the time he came home that a locked door was a surprise to him.

He flicked his wand at the lock and walked into an empty flat. It wasn’t the be all of end all that Tonks wasn’t there… it was just _weird_.

 _Guess I have become used to having her around,_ Harry thought. _I wonder where she is._

He walked towards the kitchen to begin making something quick to eat. He found a note on the dinner table which he assumed was from Tonks. He was just about to ignore it for some food, but his eyes never left it.

All of his worst fears ran through his head for a second. It wasn’t rational but the empty flat and the note on the table. It reminded him of the note he had left to the very same woman during the summer.

He nervously picked up the note and ran his eyes over it.

_Hey Love_

_Sorry, I won’t be there when you get home.  
Sally and Hermione invited me to a girl’s night out.  
Keep the door open for me when I get back.  
Sally seems to have the night planned out.  
I guess you have a better idea of what that  
means than I do._

_I’m already missing you and I’m fantasising  
about what I am going to do with you when  
I get back. I hope you won’t mind if I wake   
you up. _

_I already told Mum and Lily that we can’t  
be reached tomorrow. If you get my meaning._

_Love  
Your Nymph_

_Too much?_

Harry chuckled and felt relief wash over him then the panic set in.

“Girl’s night out with Sally,” Harry grimaced. “I should brew a new batch of hangover potion before I tuck in tonight.”

Harry shook his head. He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity governed women on their nights out. He had been out with Sally on her wild nights before and it always ended up with him not being humanly functional the day after. He wasn’t expecting Tonks to fare better but maybe he would be surprised. Sally in a relationship usually was a little more subdued than single Sally.

“Am I seriously hoping that Hermione is able to rein her in?” Harry groaned.

He picked up the note once more and read through it.

“You are not considering doing this are you?” Harry asked himself. “Fuck.”

He quickly threw together a sandwich and went to take a shower. It wasn’t that he doubted Tonks… it was just… Sally had this way of making everything go out of control.

“No, wait, I’m overreacting,” Harry told himself sternly.

He turned to look in the mirror.

_Do you trust her?_

“Of course I do,” Harry told himself. “I love her, and I trust her. That’s not what this is about.”

_What’s it about then?_

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “It’s just…”

_You need to trust that she will come home to you._

“I know, I know,” Harry said begrudgingly.

Harry pulled at his hair. He was more frustrated that his initial reaction was to track down his girlfriend, his best friend and her girlfriend.

“I should be ashamed of myself,” Harry grimaced.

He found his cauldron and began preparing the ingredients for the hangover potion, he was sure Tonks was going to need in the morning. He looked down at his notes. It wasn’t the most complicated of potions, but he still wanted to get it right and the process of brewing was therapeutic in a sense. He would just zone out from everything around him.

It could have been minutes or hours when he felt a set of arms wrapped around his waist.

“What are you brewing?” a slightly drunk voice reached his ear.

Harry looked over his shoulder and found the most beautiful creature resting her head against his shoulder. She had chosen blue hair which waved in soft curls down to the side of her head. Her opal eyes were slightly unfocused but the slight smile and the way she gently bit her lower lip made him want to pull her close to him and kiss her.

“What time is it?” Harry asked with a hoarse voice.

“Just past midnight,” Tonks kissed his neck.

“That’s early,” Harry said.

“Oh, I left,” Tonks ran her hands over his stomach. “Sally and Hermione were too occupied by each other and I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Harry said, turning around.

Tonks moved her hands into his hair. She tugged gently at his neck pulling him down to her own lips. She tasted like tequila and strawberries. Harry pulled her flush against his chest. He felt her mouth slightly open inviting his tongue into her mouth. His hands started roaming her body exploring her curves intimately. Her small moans sent shivers down his spine.

“I love you,” Tonks rested her head against his neck.

“I love you too,” Harry breathed into her hair.

“What were you brewing?” Tonks asked again.

“Oh, usually Sally continues until either she drops, or her company does,” Harry smiled. “I brewed a Hangover Potion for you. It was that or tracking you down.”

Tonks pulled away from him, scrutinizing his face.

“Why would you track me down?” she asked.

“Look,” Harry held her hands. “I trust you.”

“Doesn’t sound like you trust me,” Tonks pulled away her hands and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Harry scratched his neck.

“I trust you,” he said again.

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Why what?” Harry asked.

“Why was your first reaction to me going out with _your_ best friend and Hermione to track me down?” Tonks asked.

“It wasn’t,” Harry said. “The brewing was my first reaction.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Tonks said.

Harry took a step forward, but Tonks took a step back.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Tonks sounded hurt.

“I do,” Harry said despondently. “I just don’t understand…”

“Understand what?” Tonks said. “You better tell me the truth, or I am out of here.”

“Why you want to be with me,” Harry sighed. “Look, it’s stupid. It was the combination of Sally’s usual drinking through seven steps of drunk and the fact that you weren’t here and the note reminding me of the one I wrote you after our first night. I just panicked.”

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said. “I…”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Harry said. “I should be the one who is sorry. I just ruined a perfectly good mood.”

Tonks took a step forward and placed her hands on his chest. Harry was looking down at them. He felt the shame marring his face. Two soft hands moved his face up. He looked into a brown pair of eyes.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I sat with you through a coma. I was there when you recuperated. I was there through the bad times. We have had our fights and we have had our _amazing_ times, but I am still here. You are not getting rid of me so easily. I want to be with you. That’s why I am here.”

“I want to be with you too,” Harry said. “I’m sorry love.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry,” Tonks smiled. “It’s kind of sweet, that you panicked.”

“Is it?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the panicking, the lack of trust,” Tonks pulled his head down for a kiss. “That is not sexy.”

“Got it,” Harry smiled. “I do trust you.”

“I find that a little hard to believe,” Tonks kissed his neck. “But I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Harry pulled her close.

“The Hangover Potion was thoughtful though,” Tonks said. “I need a shower. Join me in bed after that?”

“Always,” Harry kissed her forehead. “I’ll just clean this up and ladle it into vials for later.”

“Do that,” Tonks kissed him before walking to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled to himself as his eyes followed her swaying hips until she turned around the corner. He loved the sounds of Tonks being in his flat… _their_ flat, maybe. He finally had everything cleaned up by the time the shower turned off and the sound of wet footsteps sounded in the hallway. He was just about to follow Tonks into the bedroom when he heard the sound of flesh against wall and a string of curse words flooded the flat.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Just stumbled over a bloody floorboard,” Tonks said angrily.

“Never change, Nymphadora. Never change.”


	19. New Year's Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> Nothing much to say. Another chapter in a shortish time <3
> 
> Babies, I'm back!
> 
> Love  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry and Tonks spent the next couple of days either naked in bed or spending time with Harry’s parents and Andromeda. Tonks had forgiven him completely for his almost bad decision. It had taken a little more talking and another affirmation of their feelings towards each other before they were back to their exploration of each other’s fantasies. Harry had been surprised to find out that Tonks had an exhibition streak. She had explained that with the ability to change her _everything_ it made it hard for anyone to remember her whenever she had gotten caught.

Harry had needed a little convincing and a quick flash in a café before he had understood the thrill of dating a closet exhibitionist. Harry found himself sitting across from Tonks in a different café feeling slightly nervous when he saw the mischievous smile on her lips.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” she asked in a quiet sultry voice.

“Probably not,” Harry swallowed nervously.

“Really?” Tonks lifted an eyebrow.

Harry watched as she shuffled a little in her seat. He lifted his own eyebrow in question and sharply inhaled when he felt a foot running up his shin moving to his thigh before it gently moved across his dick which was becoming hard fast.

“What are you doing?” Harry groaned.

“What does it seem like I am doing?” Tonks smiled.

“It seems like you are making it very hard for me to leave this place with my dignity intact,” Harry smiled back.

“Then I am doing a good job,” Tonks said.

She looked around for a second to check if anyone was looking. She had pulled him towards one of the more secluded booths away from everybody. Happy that no one was watching she unbuttoned her shirt until her midsection before pulling it apart revealing two enlarged boobs having foregone her bra for the day.

“You are not playing fair,” Harry rolled his eyes, but Tonks noticed that his emerald eyes had taken on a darker lustful shade.

“I love it when you look at me that way,” she purred.

“Cover up,” Harry said. “We are paying right now.”

Tonks nodded quickly and pulled her shirt in front of her again, but she didn’t button her shirt back up.

“Can I have the check please?” Harry called to the nearby waiter.

“Of course, sir,” the waiter said.

Harry tried to calm himself down, but the way Tonks was biting her lip seductively and running a single finger across her collarbone was distracting to say the least.

Harry absentmindedly payed for their food and took Tonks’s coat in one hand and Tonks’s hand in his other and pulled her towards the bathroom.

“Wait what?” Tonks asked with a bemused expression.

“I am not making it home,” Harry said simply.

Tonks giggled a little when she spotted the outline of Harry’s length against his jeans. Harry opened the door into the handicap toilet and locked the door. He made to throw up to a silencing ward, but Tonks hand grabbed his wrist.

“It’s hotter if we might get caught,” she said before unbuttoned her shirt fully revealing her chest. “Take me.”

“Definitely my lady,” Harry said.

He forced her up against the wall and claimed her lips. Her hands were pulling at his t-shirt removing it from his jeans. It didn’t take long before it was discarded on the floor. Her nails trailed red lines down his abs where she began clawing at his belt.

“This is so hot,” Tonks moaned.

Harry’s lips were leaving marks along her collarbone while his hands were groping her arse.

“You have completely corrupted me,” Harry groaned.

Harry left a trail of hickeys down Tonks’s stomach. He dropped to his knees and pulled at her miniskirt. He placed kisses against her thighs. His tongue moved to her panties and ran it across the fabric.

“Stop teasing me,” Tonks purred.

Her hands were digging into his black hair. Harry pulled her panties to the side and gently ran his tongue across her clit. He enjoyed the moans he was teasing from his girlfriend.

“Fuck,” Tonks groaned.

Her head was resting against the wall her hips involuntarily rolling against Harry’s tongue.

 _“You are so incredibly sexy,”_ Harry hissed using parseltongue.

“Oh yes,” Tonks cried. “I’m coming.”

Harry supported her hips as her orgasm hit. Tonks pulled on his hair. Harry rose to his feet and was met by a deep needy kiss.

“I want you,” she whispered hoarsely. “Inside.”

Her hands had moved to his belt once more and unlocked it. She opened his jeans and pulled out his length from it’s confines. She turned around and lined it up with her opening before pulling on his hip with one hand until he entered her.

“I love the way you fill me up,” Tonks gasped. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

Harry didn’t say anything more before his hips slammed against her arse. He pulled her head back until it rested against his shoulder so he could kiss her neck. Tonks’s arms snaked around his neck while her back arched forward.

It didn’t take long before Tonks’s felt him twitch inside of her.

“Inside,” Tonks whispered. “Knock me up.”

Something primal clicked in Harry’s brain as he emptied himself inside of her. She felt him slump against her and she ran her fingers lazily through his hair.

“That was great,” she purred.

She took a step forward and began readjusting her clothes. She turned around and found a shocked slightly horrified Harry staring at her.

“What?” she asked nervously.

“Did you mean that?” he asked.

“Mean what?” Tonks caressed his cheek and chest.

“The knock me up bit,” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Tonks said. “No, no, I’m firmly on the potion. Put a ring on my finger before we talk children.”

“Right,” Harry said.

He turned around and looked for his discarded t-shirt. He ran his wand over it cleaning it with a quick charm. He pulled it over his head and pulled on his jacket.

“I was thinking apparating directly from here?”

Tonks looked him over once before nodding. She unlocked the door before reaching out to grab Harry’s arm, but he had already apparated away.

Tonks apparated and landed in Harry’s living room. She spotted Harry opening the fridge.

“I thought we would apparate together,” Tonks said.

“I guess,” Harry said.

He opened a beer and took a swig of it. He looked her over, his face inscrutable.

“What are you thinking?” Tonks asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He moved towards her and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry, the whole family thing is a sore topic. Well I guess the marrying part is too,” Harry said.

“Right,” Tonks said. “I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Harry smiled sadly. “I reacted poorly.”

“I think you reacted fine,” Tonks said. “Apparating away without saying anything was… made me nervous.”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “I just needed to get out of there.”

“It’s okay,” Tonks said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Harry said. “I want to get married; I think. I’d love it to be you and I definitely want a family.”

“I’m sensing a but,” Tonks said.

“But my first engagement didn’t end well,” Harry said.

“That might just be the understatement of the year,” Tonks said.

“Probably,” Harry shrugged. “I love you. You know that.”

“I know,” Tonks smiled. “I love you too.”

“It just became really real when you said that,” Harry explained. “I just never really thought about it before that.”

“How can you not think about it when our Mums can’t stop asking about it?” Tonks asked.

“I usually tune out Mum when she gets started,” Harry smirked.

“Not a bad strategy,” Tonks teased.

“I know,” Harry pulled her into a hug. “What are your thoughts?”

“Like every other girl I have dreamed about the big day,” Tonks said. “After Remus… I thought maybe it wasn’t meant to be for me, but then you came along and maybe I…”

The rest of her sentence got lost in a murmur.

“What?” Harry lifted her head from his chest.

“You make me want to get married again,” Tonks said. “Not now, but soonish?”

“I can do soonish,” Harry kissed the top of her head.

Harry and Tonks had decided to split New Year’s Eve between the previous generation for dinner and a night out with Sally and Hermione. They would be joined by Katie whom Harry hadn’t seen since before his coma. Tonks was wearing a Little Black Dress and Harry was looking sharp in his midnight blue suit.

They were walking up to Andromeda’s house when Tonks grabbed Harry’s arm.

“What?” Harry asked.

“We didn’t bring anything,” Tonks said.

Harry smirked and pulled out a shrunk bottle of wine from the pocket of his coat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tonks pouted.

“I love your expression when you pout,” Harry kissed her cheek.

“You arse,” Tonks pinched his side.

“Okay, focus up,” Harry said as he knocked on the door.

“You are horrible,” Tonks said.

“No I’m not,” Harry smiled.

Andromeda opened the door and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“Missed you,” she said. “Come here, Nymphadora.”

“Hi Mum,” Tonks groaned. “Didn’t miss me?”

“Not as much as Harry,” Andromeda teased.

“Cold,” Harry chuckled.

“Always,” Andromeda smiled.

“Ugh,” Tonks said. “Aren’t you going to invite us in?”

“Of course,” Andromeda said, stepping aside.

Harry helped Tonks take off her coat just as Lily walked into the hallway.

“Nymphadora, you are looking absolutely beautiful,” she said.

“Thanks, Lily,” Tonks said.

“When are you going to start call me Mum?” Lily pouted.

“When Harry puts a ring on my finger,” Tonks smirked over her shoulder.

“Don’t indulge her, Love,” Harry said.

“No, no. Indulge me more,” Lily said. “Indulge me all the way to children.”

Tonks spotted the slightly haunted glint in Harry’s eyes but it disappeared before anyone else saw it.

“I think we should get engaged first,” Harry said simply.

“Good call son,” James said from the door. “You look absolutely stunning, Tonks.”

“Thank you, you clean up nicely as well,” Tonks said back.

“Clean up nicely,” Sirius barked from the living room. “That’s a good one.”

“Shut it, Padfoot,” James barked back.

“Well when the two man-children are done barking insults at each other,” Andromeda said. “I could really use some help in the kitchen.”

“I’ll help,” Harry said.

“I’ll join,” Tonks said. “I’m not letting him out of my sight. Especially not near you Mum.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Andromeda lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Tonks backpedalled.

“I think she is afraid you are going to steal her man,” Lily teased.

“I taught you to share your toys,” Andromeda said.

“This is so not happening,” Tonks groaned.

“I’m sorry, Andromeda,” Harry said from the door leading to the kitchen. “Nymphadora is more than enough woman for me.”

“Boohoo,” Andromeda pouted.

“Good answer,” Lily nodded approvingly.

“You coming, Love?” Harry called.

“Be right there,” Andromeda said sultrily.

“Andy,” Lily shook her head. “Nymphadora looks like she is about to cry.”

“I’m not,” Tonks said.

“No she’s not,” Lily said. “But you don’t look happy.”

“It’s not your Mum who’s flirting with your boy toy,” Tonks said.

“Not a boy toy,” Harry’s voice carried from the kitchen.

James and Sirius just laughed at their interaction.

Sally and Hermione soon joined them, and dinner was quickly served. Harry and Tonks found themselves sitting opposite Andromeda and Lily while Sirius and James were talking inanimately with Sally about new ideas for prank items.

Harry twitched slightly when he felt Tonks’s hand caressing his thigh. He sent a glare towards her but he wasn’t subtle enough to go unnoticed by Andromeda. Harry lowered his head to his plate and coughed slightly. Tonks seemed unfazed if the current placement of her hand was any indication. Harry was groaning inwardly by the fact that her hand had abandoned its somewhat safe position on his thigh to right beside his length.

He jumped slightly when he felt an unfamiliar foot tracing his shin. He looked up in shock and spotted the small smile on Andromeda’s face. As soon as he got eye contact with her the foot disappeared.

“Andromeda, a minute?” Harry asked.

“Sure.”

Harry walked out into the hallway and waited for her to join him.

“What is this about?” Andromeda asked.

“I was going to ask the same,” Harry leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry.”

“Look,” Harry said. “I love Nymphadora. I am not denying that I find you incredibly attractive but I love her and I don’t want anything to hurt her.”

“I know,” a voice came from behind him.

“Love?” Harry turned around.

“Mum, you aren’t sneaky at all,” Tonks said.

She looked a mix between amused and furious.

“I’m sorry,” Andromeda said.

“I forgive you,” Tonks sighed.

“Thank you,” Andromeda said.

“The silver lining to this is that Harry said all the right things,” Tonks kissed his cheek.

“Harry?”

“I forgive you too, Andy,” Harry smiled. “Can we just not tell Mum?”

“Of course,” Andromeda sighed in relief. “You called me Andy.”

Harry and Tonks watched as Andromeda walked back into the dining room. They shared a look between themselves before Tonks threw her arms around Harry’s neck.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Little weirded out by the fact that my Mum is inappropriate with you,” Tonks admitted.

“Me too,” Harry said.

“But you are amazing,” Tonks said. “Thank you for being you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled. “Shall we?”

Harry, Tonks, Sally and Hermione walked into a Muggle Club and quickly found Katie in the bar.

“Harry,” she called.

“Hey there,” Harry hugged her tightly. “You doing alright?”

“We are at the top of the league,” Katie beamed.

“Sorry, I wasn’t there to keep you unhurt,” Harry said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Katie slapped his shoulder. “You kept all of us alive.”

Tonks joined her and smacked Harry in the back of his head.

“Hey Katie,” Hermione said.

“Hermione!”

“Long time no see,” Hermione gave her a crushing hug.

“What are you doing here?” Katie asked.

“Well except for the fact that I am friends with Harry and Tonks,” Hermione blushed. “Meet Sally, my girlfriend.”

“Whoooo,” Katie said. “I didn’t take you for a witch’s witch. I missed out during Hogwarts.”

Sally elbowed Hermione good naturedly.

“If Hermione is up for it, you are always welcome to join,” she said.

“Wha-wha-what?” Hermione stammered.

“I’m joking,” Sally laughed. “Mostly.”

Katie laughed loudly.

“Sorry, maybe another time,” Katie said. “I’m not single anymore. Sorry Harry, this boat has sailed.”

“Awe, what a shame,” Harry pouted. “Whatever am I going to do?”

“Are you saying I’m not enough to keep you satisfied, boy toy?” Tonks asked.

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Katie saluted.

“Hey Katie,” Tonks said. “Don’t listen to this one. He is being foolish.”

“Not a boy toy,” Harry said. “Did you bring your worse half?”

“My worse half?” Katie asked.

“Well you will always be the better half of a relationship,” Harry said.

“So where is your lover boy?” Sally continued.

“In the bathroom,” Katie shrugged.

“Or right behind you,” a man said.

“Dave,” Katie looked up.

“David Trensley,” Harry said.

“British Kid,” David said.

“You two know each other?” Katie asked.

“Ilvermorny,” David said. “Potter here was a few years behind me.”

“How are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Doing well,” David said. “You?”

“Work has been good,” Harry said. “This here is my girlfriend Tonks. Sally you might remember and her girlfriend Hermione.”

“Miss Wilson,” David nodded.

“Well this was unexpected,” Tonks said, trying to lighten the strained mood.

“You could say that,” Katie said. “I didn’t know that you knew each other.”

“Most go to Ilvermorny,” Harry shrugged. “So, how did you two meet?”

“Exhibition matches in the states,” Katie said. “The team and I went to a bar and we met there.”

“Yeah,” David nodded. “That was back in October.”

“About the same time as you woke up,” Tonks said.

“What was that, Potter?” David sneered. “Taking a nap?”

“Coma,” Harry shrugged. “Job perk.”

Tonks pulled Katie and Sally aside.

“What’s going on between those two?” Tonks asked.

“Harry and Trensley were competing Quidditch Captains,” Sally said. “Harry’s fifth year and Trensley’s last. They never saw eye to eye and Trensley was dating Annalise until a year after he graduated.”

“Who’s Annalise?” Katie asked.

“Harry’s fiancé.” Tonks said.

“Harry is engaged?” Katie asked cross-eyed.

“Was,” Sally said. “She died.”

“Oh,” Katie said. “Leaving those two alone might be a bad idea then.”

“Probably,” Sally said.

They were interrupted by the sound of Hermione’s agitated voice.

“Please calm down!”

Tonks turned around and saw Harry and David looking like they were about to kiss. She rushed towards him and pushed Harry back. Katie copied her motion and pushed David back.

“What’s going on?” Tonks whispered.

“He was insinuating that I killed Annalise,” Harry growled.

“In his mind you did,” Tonks said.

Harry’s eyes flicked to hers.

“What?!”

“Listen,” Tonks said. “ _Listen_ to me.”

Harry was looking furious, betrayed and disgusted.

“I know that is not the truth,” Tonks said quickly. “Neither does Sally or Hermione or even Katie. The first two because they know you and Katie because she has been an Auror. We know that people die in the line of duty, but David is a civilian. He will not understand it.”

Harry looked into Tonks’s eyes and found understanding and love for him. He calmed down slowly as he looked at her. He leaned in and caught her lips with his own. She backed away and caressed his cheek after a while.

“Feeling calmer?” she asked.

“A bit,” Harry nodded.

“Can you be civil with him?” Tonks asked pointedly.

“I will do my best,” Harry said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tonks smiled. “Ten shots?”

“Are you trying to down me before the night is over?” Harry chuckled.

“Maybe,” Tonks winked.

They turned back towards the group.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “I overreacted.”

Katie sent a glare towards David, saying ‘you better apologize too’.

“I was out of line,” he said. “Sorry.”

Harry just nodded at him. Tonks and Katie sent each other a resigned look.

“Shots!” Sally said. “We so need shots.”

“Yes,” Hermione said.

“Ten shots each?” Tonks asked.

“How about no?” Katie asked.

“Come on,” Tonks elbowed her. “You don’t have to take them all in a row.”

“Tonks doesn’t dance without those,” Harry teased.

“I’m sitting those out,” Katie giggled.

“So fifty shots?” Tonks asked.

“I’ll sit them out as well,” Hermione said. “My brain is too beautiful to be poisoned like that.”

“Only if you promise to dance with me without them,” Sally said.

She ran her tongue along Hermione’s neck and nibbled her earlobe. Hermione blushed but snogged Sally silly anyway.

Tonks wolfwhistled before she turned to the bartender and got his attention.

Harry helped her carry the forty shots back to a more secluded table. The others were carrying a plethora of drinks.

“To a New Year,” Tonks said lifting her first shot.

“A New Year!”

Tonks found herself grinding against Harry on the dancefloor. Memories of their first night flashed through her mind.

“Your hair turned blue,” Harry whispered.

“What?!”

Tonks grabbed a tuft and looked at it. He was right. It wasn’t her chosen colour of the night.

“What were you thinking about?” Harry asked.

“It’s embarrassing,” Tonks whispered.

Harry smiled indulgingly at her.

“Come on tell me,” he said.

“I was thinking about the night we met,” Tonks said. “Must have shifted to look like that night.”

“Thank god, I wasn’t the only one who remembered that night,” Harry kissed her. “We should go out more often.”

“I agree,” Tonks smiled. “You doing alright with _him_?”

“I still think Katie could do better,” Harry said. “But I am not her dad.”

“You’re not,” Tonks said. “I’m proud of you.”

“For what?” Harry smirked. “Not punching him?”

“That about covers it,” Tonks grabbed his arse. “Merlin, I want you right now.”

“Nymphadora Tonks, are you flirting with me?” Harry teased.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora,” Tonks teased.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “And incredibly confused.”

“At least not in public. You can call me anything while lying naked under me,” Tonks said sultrily.

“How long until midnight?” Harry whined.

“Too long,” Tonks said. “Now shush and dance me.”

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Happy New Year!”

Tonks pulled Harry’s head down to hers and kissed him deeply. The noise around the bar slowly faded out of their conscience as they focused on the person in front of them. They gasped for air as they pulled apart.

“Your eyes are changing,” Harry whispered.

“Seriously?” Tonks groaned as she closed them.

“What’s up with you?” Harry whispered. “You usually have everything under control.”

“I don’t know,” Tonks said. “Maybe it’s the alcohol.”

“Maybe,” Harry nodded. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Probably for the best,” Tonks said. “Do you see the others?”

“Sally is holding up Hermione,” Harry said. “I don’t see Katie.”

“Can you take me to our seats?” Tonks said.

“Of course,” Harry said.

Her eyes were still closed as she tried to get her changing under control. She felt Harry’s strong arm around her waist gently holding her up while they moved away from the dancefloor and the music. Harry gently put her down next to their table and kissed her forehead.

“Give me one second,” he said. “I’ll go get Sally and Hermione.”

“Okay,” Tonks said.

Tonks felt slightly panicked when Harry’s hand was removed from her shoulder. She cursed her abilities at this moment. She cracked open one eye slightly trying to stay inconspicuous.

“Hey there beautiful,” a foreign voice hit her ear.

She felt the seat move and she turned to spot a man sitting on the opposite site of the table leaning across it.

“Sorry, not interested,” Tonks said. “I’m here with my boyfriend.”

“Where is that boyfriend of yours now?” the man asked.

“Out there,” Tonks waved her hand.

She was feeling annoyed. She fought hard to keep her hair from shifting into a different colour. It was one thing for her hair to shift from her initial purple of the night to the blue she now sported because of Harry but it would be an entirely different thing if her hair shifted to her angry red because of a random prick. She did not want to call the Obliviators because she had an ‘accident’.

“Hey there, Tonks.”

“You friends of hers?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” Katie said. “And you seem to be bothering her.”

“Stay out of it,” the man said.

“Katie,” Tonks said. “Come here.”

She felt Katie sit down next to her and leaned in.

“You need to get him out of here,” Tonks said. “My eyes are going rainbow. I’ve already shifted my hair once.”

“Right,” Katie nodded. “Could you just leave us alone? She is not interested, and her boyfriend is the jealous type.”

“He is,” David said. “Downright prick too. Violent.”

“David!” Katie hissed. “You don’t have to like him but please give him the respect he deserves.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” David said. “British Kid can do no wrong after all. It wasn’t his fault that…”

“Stop that right there,” Tonks barked. “Look, I get it. There is history between you two. I get that. Fucking get it. I’m the one who has to deal with it on a day-to-day basis. But if you insult my boyfriend one more time then I’m taking you down. Statute be damned.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Harry,” Tonks smiled. “Did you get the others?”

“Who’s this guy?” Harry asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care, he’s bothering me,” Tonks said. “Get him out of here.”

“You heard her,” Harry said. “I’m the violent, jealous boyfriend. If you ask Trensley here it will probably be much worse.”

“Hmpf,” David grunted.

“Alright, fucking mental you lot,” the man said.

“You alright?” Hermione asked.

“Anyone around?” Tonks asked back.

“No,” Sally said.

Tonks opened her eyes. They were still shifting in every colour.

“I need to get out of here,” Tonks said. “I had a lovely night. It was nice to see you again, Katie.”

“How does your eyes do that?” David asked.

“Metamorphmagus,” Tonks said.

“I see,” David said.

“Yeah, keep those thoughts to yourself,” Tonks bit. “Sally, Hermione, let’s get breakfast slash lunch later. Harry’s place.”

“Sure,” Sally said. “Eleven?”

“Sounds good,” Harry said. “Goodnight.”

Tonks felt Harry’s arm around her waist once more and leaned into his shoulder. Her eyes were closed so no one could see anything strange. She hoped that she just looked like she had had too much to drink. It seemed like it when one of the bouncers asked Harry a couple of questions.

“He is my boyfriend,” Tonks said. “He is helping me home.”

“Okay,” the gruff voice said. “Just had to check.”

“Honestly,” Harry chuckled. “It makes me feel better that you asked. Means that you care. Come on, Love. Let’s get you back.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Tonks said. “You have everything?”

“I got your purse and coat already, you got your?”

Tonks ran a hand against her inner thigh where she had her wand.

“Got everything then,” she said. “I think I can stand by myself if you just help me put on my coat.”

She felt vulnerable with her eyes closed but somehow the knowledge that Harry was right there protecting her and making sure that she was alright made her feel safe.

“Have a good night,” the bouncer said. “Get home safe.”

“Will do,” Harry said. “Come on, Love, lets get out of here.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said.

She kissed him on the cheek and felt his arm around her waist. She felt the cold night hit her face as they stepped out of the door.

“Are there people around?” Tonks asked.

“A few,” Harry said. “There’s an alley up ahead. You good to Apparate?”

“I should be,” Tonks said. “I’m not drunk-drunk.”

“I know,” Harry said. “Still, it’s weird. I’ve never seen your eyes do that.”

“I think my hair is going to do the same as soon as we get out of here,” Tonks said. “I’m really concentrating.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a hint of urgency in his voice. “Let’s get out of here.”

Tonks leaned into him as they walked until they turned a corner and she felt the tell tale sign of apparition. They landed and Tonks almost knocked Harry over when she stumbled into him.

“You can relax now,” Harry said. “We’re home.”

“Finally,” Tonks opened her eyes.

Harry watched in awe as everything about Tonks kept flickering about. Her entire body kept undergoing changes.

“This is wild,” Harry said.

“I have no idea what is happening,” Tonks said.

“Should we get to St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No,” Tonks said. “Can you floo my Mum?”

“Sure,” Harry said. “Do you need help putting on something baggier?”

“That would be nice,” Tonks nodded. “This chest is making the dress tight.”

“I bet it is,” Harry said.

“Oi,” Tonks laughed. “Eyes up here.”

“Sorry,” Harry smiled innocently. “It’s honestly fascinating to watch. I mean it’s all you. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Neither have I,” Tonks said. “Unzip me?”

Harry helped her out of her dress and her underwear. She felt exposed but also proud that Harry was still salivating no matter what form she had at the moment.

“I’m glad to see that I turn you on no matter how I look,” she smirked.

“You are beautiful,” Harry gulped. “Baggy clothes.”

“At least as long as my Mum is here,” Tonks said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.

“After that I want to know if it’s also internal,” Tonks smiled impishly.

“Okay?”

“I’ll need help to check,” Tonks said.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Harry said.

“Attaboy,” Tonks grinned. “I’ll grab some of your home wear if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Harry said. “I’ll call your Mum.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the one lucky to have you,” Harry kissed her.

She steadied herself by tracing the wall with her hand. She felt dizzy because of the constant changes in height and she really needed to sit down soon. She returned to the living room to find not only Andromeda but also Lily standing there.

“Your Mum too?” Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged.

“Oh well,” Tonks said, sitting down.

“Nymphadora, what’s going on?” Andromeda asked.

“Honestly,” Tonks said. “I don’t know. It began earlier. I thought it was because of the alcohol but that should be completely gone by now. The constant changes are making my metabolism go super-fast.”

“Nutrition potion,” Lily said. “You got some here?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “I always keep a few around.”

“You haven’t substituted meals again, have you?” Lily asked.

“No Mum,” Harry said. “They help if I need something extra after working out.”

“You couldn’t just drink protein shakes like the no-majes?” Lily frowned.

“Could we focus on my constantly changing girlfriend right now?” Harry asked.

“Right,” Lily said.

Harry found the relevant potions and gave them to Tonks, who grimaced.

“Drink,” Harry said firmly. “If your metabolism is going whack then I want to keep you healthy.”

“Alright, alright,” Tonks said. “How much is this?”

“Should be about four or five meals worth,” Harry said. “My portion-size.”

“Should be good for an hour then,” Tonks said.

Andromeda was moving her wand over her daughter.

“I can’t find anything,” she said. “This has never happened before. Even as a child you didn’t change this fast or so much at a time.”

“So, you have no idea what is going on?” Tonks asked after drinking two of the nutrition potions.

“Not a clue,” Andromeda said. “I don’t think it is dangerous. Well except for the fact that you are burning calories. Your temperature is normal, and your body isn’t under any strain. Your magic levels are fine. If anything, you are the healthiest person I have ever checked. It’s like your body is unconsciously optimizing itself right now.”

“Why would it do that?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know,” Andromeda shrugged. “Could you brew more nutrition potions, Harry?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “They should be done in a couple of hours.”

“Good,” Andromeda said. “She’ll need to take them as long as she keeps shifting like that. She was approximately right about the number of calories she is burning. One an hour should be about right. I’ll check in after we have all slept. I’d say six potions before sleep should be enough. You’ll feel a little bloated but it’s better than you starving or waking up because of hunger.”

“But she’ll be alright?” Harry asked.

“She has never been better,” Andromeda said. “Her physical body has never been healthier. There is no trace of any poisonous substance in her, alcohol included. Her muscles are looking healthy. Everything is looking amazing. Almost too amazing in fact. Everybody has something a little unhealthy about them. Your scars or some muscles are less or more trained. I’m sure I would find alcohol in your system stuff like that. She doesn’t have that right now.”

“So, what you are saying?” Tonks asked.

“You are quite probably the healthiest person on this planet at the moment,” Andromeda said.

“Great,” Tonks said. “So, any idea when this is going to stop?”

“Not a clue,” Andromeda said. “But I have a feeling it won’t be much longer.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Your changes are growing slightly slower at the minute,” Andromeda said. “at least compared to when I arrived.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “Thanks for checking me.”

“No problem, dear,” Andromeda said. “I can understand it being a slightly personal issue and I am qualified after all.”

“That you are,” Harry said. “I’m happy that you decided to become a healer.”

“It was an easy way to help you two,” Andromeda shrugged. “If you both are so hellbent on being Aurors then I’ll worry less if I know that I can better fix you up when you get hurt.”

“Sorry for dragging you away from your party,” Tonks said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lily said. “Sirius and James are singing crude songs and are way too drunk and inappropriate. Did you two have a good night?”

“It was good,” Harry said.

“Katie, our friend brought her boyfriend,” Tonks said. “David Trensley.”

“Him?” Lily asked.

“Him,” Harry growled. “Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt him at all.”

“No,” Tonks smiled. “He was being a proper good boy about it.”

“Ha… ha…”

“Who’s David Trensley?” Andromeda asked.

“Annalise’s ex before me,” Harry shrugged. “He blames me.”

“Oh,” Andromeda said.

“Also,” Tonks said conspiratorially. “He got _that_ look on his face when he found out that I’m a Metamorphmagus.”

“What look?” Harry asked.

“The look, where the male part of his brain realised the possibilities an ever-changing woman would bring,” Tonks said.

“I should have punched and or cursed him,” Harry growled again.

“No Love,” Tonks extended her hand. “Come here.”

Harry sat down next to her. Lily moved to the kitchen.

“Where are your ingredients?” she asked.

“Lower right cupboard,” Harry said. “Cauldron under the sink. Same as the fire plate.”

“Gotcha,” Lily said.

“Do you want any help?” Andromeda asked.

“Always,” Lily smiled.

Tonks watched as the two women busled around the kitchen for a second before turning to Harry.

“I love you,” she said. “Also, guys like Trensley are a dime a dozen. I think it’s quite understandable that the thought pops into their mind. It makes sense. I can quite literally be anything and anybody, just look at me.”

Harry nodded but didn’t look convinced.

“I still find it disgusting,” Harry said.

“I know,” Tonks beamed at him. “That’s what makes you better than all the others. It’s because you don’t have any expectations for me. Sometimes it’s a little frustrating when I want to look good for you. Not because you asked but because I want to.”

“I guess you have a point,” Harry said.

“I quite enjoyed the fact that you were salivating no matter what form I took,” Tonks kissed his cheek.

“That feels weird,” Harry said. “Your lips are changing.”

“Sorry,” Tonks lowered her head.

“Not in that way,” Harry said pulling her head up. “It just tickled and the feeling of changing lips is a little weird no matter how you look at it.”

“I guess,” Tonks laughed. “Does it feel like a thousand different people are kissing you at the same time?”

“Except for the fact that they didn’t leave my cheek?” Harry smiled. “Sure.”

Tonks leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I really really love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Harry pulled her close.

“I think that should be everything,” Lily said. “I’ve charmed the spoon to stir. It’ll be done in an hour. I also timed the fire plate to stop heating after that time if you forget it.”

“Thanks Mum,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome,” Lily smiled. “I think we should go now.”

“You’re right, Lily,” Andromeda said wistfully. “It looks like my daughter is just about to jump his bones.”

“Mum!” Tonks said. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“As if you aren’t going to jump him as soon as we leave anyway,” Andromeda said.

They both did the mature thing and stuck out their tongue at the other. Lily and Harry just smiled indulgingly at the woman beside them.

“You really are mother and daughter,” Lily teased. “Come on, Andy. I need help to get James and Sirius in bed.”

“How about putting them in bed together?” Andromeda asked.

“I could see the fun in that,” Lily said. “But where would I sleep then?”

“How about my bed?” Andromeda asked.

Lily just blushed slightly and grabbed some floo powder before she disappeared in the fireplace. Andromeda following after her.

“Did your Mum just ask my Mum to join her in her bed?” Harry asked a little shocked.

“I think so,” Tonks said equally shocked.

“Do I even want to know?” Harry groaned.

“Probably not,” Tonks said.

“So,” Harry turned to his still shifting girlfriend. “How about that bone jumping?”

“You asked for it, mister,” Tonks said.

She pulled at his shirt and crashed her lips against his. It didn’t take long before the brewing potion was forgotten and it wasn’t until much later that both of them remembered it.


	20. Unwelcome Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one <3
> 
> Love you all. I really enjoy interacting with you people in the comments <3
> 
> So while the lack of critique is usually positive. I thrive on them.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> xxx

Harry woke up to find that Tonks had stopped changing. She had settled on an appearance which was like Andromeda’s. Their hair looked about the same. Soft rivulets which extended to just past their shoulders. Tonks’s hair was slightly darker almost black. Her curves were slimmer, and her chest had slimmed down slightly. He still found her absolutely stunning. He saw the traces of her usual choice of face under her current appearance. Her cheekbones were slightly more pronounced, but it maintained the heart shape he had grown so fond of.

He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her hair. He kissed her forehead gently. The hand which was tracing circles on the small of her back moved to play with the soft rivulets. She sneezed when a strand of hair tickled her nose.

Harry chuckled when she crunched her nose. Her dainty hand rubbed her face and her eyes opened. Harry was mesmerized by the soft violet colour which they had settled on. He felt like he was sinking into her soft caress of love.

“Morning,” he said softly. “You’ve stopped changing.”

“I have?” Tonks said sleepily. “You like it.”

“Yeah,” Harry kissed her forehead. “I love all your appearances.”

“Can’t have gotten too old then,” Tonks smirked.

“You look about twenty-eight or twenty-nine,” Harry said.

“That’s not too bad,” Tonks said. “Could have gotten stuck middle-aged.”

“You look like your Mum,” Harry said. “Slightly different but definitely taking after her.”

Tonks frowned. She picked up a part of her hair and stared at it intently.

“What’s my eye-colour?” she asked a lot more alert than before.

“Soft violet,” Harry said.

“Fuck no,” Tonks said, throwing off the covers and running to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Harry called after her.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she screamed. “This is _not_ happening!”

Harry followed her into the bathroom and found her pulling at her hair. She looked wild almost insane as she looked at herself in the mirror. Harry did the only thing he could think of and stepped behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Tonks turned around and looked fierily into his eyes.

“You have no idea, do you?!” she screamed. “You have no idea how bad this form and face is!"

"I love you,” Harry said calmly.

Tonks snorted loudly at him and tried to push him away.

“You don’t love me,” Tonks scoffed. “You can’t love me.”

“That’s not true,” Harry said. “I love you no matter what appearance you have.”

“Ha,” Tonks sneered.

“If you don’t like it, why don’t you change it?” Harry asked catiously.

“I can’t!” she screamed. “I’m _fucking_ stuck looking like this. No matter what I do I’m stuck.”

Harry pulled her tightly against his chest and held her there. He felt her magic pulsing inside her like a hurricane trying to destroy everything around her. Her breath staggered and gasping. He felt her nails scratching everything they got in contact with. Harry calmly held her close to himself.

“ _Let me GO!”_ she growled.

Her magic blasted into him but his own rose against hers and weathered the onslaught. Their eyes met and Harry tried to meet her madness with his own love for her. The mirror cracked and the tiles on the floor broke. The shower curtain ripped and the toilet overflowed spilling on the floor.

Harry felt her magic wane as she slumped and started crying against him. Harry bent down and pulled her up into a princess carry and walked back to the bed. He gently sat down with her on his lap.

“I’m sorry,” she cried into his neck.

“Talk to me,” Harry whispered into her hair. “Why are you freaking out?”

“You really don’t know?” she asked.

She looked up at him and wiped away her tears. Harry kissed some of them away before he kissed her on the lips.

“You must think I’m insane,” Tonks chuckled sadly.

“A little mad, probably,” Harry whispered. “Slightly insane definitely.”

“Ha… ha…” Tonks said.

“It’s not like I’m any better,” Harry chuckled. “Jumping in front of exploding cars?”

“That is insane,” Tonks giggled. “You really not freaked out by my appearance?”

“Why would I be?” Harry asked. “You look like your Mum.”

“She’s not the one I look like,” Tonks sighed. “I look like my aunt.”

“Your aunt?” Harry asked.

“Mum’s sister,” Tonks nodded.

“And that is a bad thing?” Harry asked.

“The worst,” Tonks said. “Have you heard about Bellatrix Lestrange?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “Who’s she?”

“You-Know-Who’s second in command,” Tonks said. “The most insane bitch of the century.”

Harry didn’t say anything to that. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head until she felt like continuing.

“She killed my Dad because he was a muggleborn,” Tonks said. “She murdered her own fucking family because they weren’t of the ‘correct’ blood. How could I be okay looking like this?!”

Harry pulled her against his neck once more as her tears started flowing.

“How can I go to work, when half of my colleagues know someone, she has either tortured or killed?” Tonks said. “How can I meet Mum looking like my father’s killer?”

“Do you want me to talk to your Mum first?” Harry asked.

“How would that help?!” Tonks cried out.

“She is still your Mum,” Harry said softly. “She will love you no matter how you look.”

“I look like fucking Bellatrix Lestrange!” Tonks screamed. “What don’t you understand?!”

“I only see you,” Harry said. “You are my Nymphadora. You aren’t your aunt no matter how much you look alike. Also, I have never had the pleasure of meeting her.”

“She’s dead,” Tonks said. “She got killed in the last battle by Molly Weasley.”

“Weasley’s mother?” Harry asked.

“That’s the one,” Tonks grinned. “Apparently she is an insane bitch too. Lestrange went after her youngest and only daughter. Borderline dark curses were being thrown.”

“Remind me to never piss her off,” Harry said. “You calm again?”

“Yeah,” Tonks said.

She stood and looked at him. She spotted the small cuts and scratches on his chest and legs. She panicked when she spotted the damage her magic had done to him.

“I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. “Let me heal you.”

“It’s alright,” Harry said. “It’s not that bad. I’ll just clean them up myself. You overexerted your magic. You need to rest.”

“It’s no problem,” Tonks said. “I can do it just fine.”

“Love,” Harry pulled her back into his lap. “It’s alright. If you want someone else to look me over I’ll get your Mum to do it.”

“Why my Mum?” she asked.

“For one, she is a healer,” Harry said. “Second, she wanted an update on you.”

“You are going to tell her that I look like my aunt?” Tonks asked.

Harry noticed her shivering in his arms.

“You’re scared,” he said softly.

“Of course I’m scared,” Tonks said. “What if she looks at me and all I see is anger and hate?”

“She won’t,” Harry said softly. “No matter how you look, she is still your Mum and she loves you.”

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“I know,” Harry said. “Come here. I think you’ll feel better after getting some sleep.”

“You sure?” Tonks asked.

“I’m sure,” Harry said. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

“You’re the best,” she yawned. “You’re right. I’m exhausted.”

“I bet you are,” Harry said. “The bathroom is destroyed.”

“Sorry,” she blushed.

“No problem,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll fix it up as soon as I find a way to remove the residual magic.”

“Residual magic?” Tonks asked.

“Come,” Harry stood up and placed her on her feet.

They walked into the bathroom and watched the devastation. Harry whistled when he felt the magic seeping into everything.

“You are real powerful when you get mad,” Harry said. “There’s enough magic here to blast the entire building.”

“How come we aren’t buried yet?” Tonks asked.

“I think my magic reached out to you and calmed yours down,” Harry said.

“How does that even work?” Tonks asked. “But I get what you mean. It felt like your magic was hugging mine.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Harry said.

“It is,” she yawned again. “Okay. Sorry about your bathroom.”

“It’s really okay,” Harry said. “Worst case scenario we could stay at your place.”

“Right,” Tonks shrugged. “We could. I’m going to lie down.”

“Do that,” Harry kissed her forehead. “I’ll go talk to your Mum.”

“Thank you,” Tonks kissed him. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“You didn’t hurt me at all,” Harry said. “Go sleep.”

Harry ended up caressing Tonks’s hair until she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. He kissed her forehead before he went to the kitchen to clean up his chest and back. His cuts hurt slightly when he cleaned the blood that had trickled down. The red marks looked worse than they actually were. He hissed slightly when he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

He floo called Andromeda’s house and was met by his dad sitting in a chair with a mug of something in his hand.

“Hey Dad,” Harry called from the fireplace.

“Hey Son,” James said. “You guys alright?”

“I was going to ask you the same,” Harry chuckled. “How’s the head?”

“I’ve felt better,” James admitted. “Though your Mum’s recipe for Hangover Potion still works miracles. Still tired though. Was there anything?”

“Yeah, could you grab Andromeda and give us the room?”

“Sure thing,” James said. “One moment.”

Harry waited until Andromeda came into view.

“You wanted to talk to me?” she asked.

“Good morning,” Harry said. “Yeah, it’s about Nymphadora.”

“What?” she asked quickly. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes and no,” Harry said.

“You better speak quickly,” Andromeda said. “Is she hurt?”

“She’s tired,” Harry said. “Look, you should probably sit down for this.”

“What’s going on?” Andromeda asked suspiciously.

“She had stopped changing when we woke up,” Harry said.

“That’s good,” Andromeda said.

“She can’t change at the moment,” Harry said. “Something about her magic is not letting her.”

“That’s bad,” Andromeda said. “But she is alright otherwise.”

“Yes and no,” Harry said.

“Out with it,” Andromeda said. “Or I am coming through and checking up on her myself.”

“Fine, fine,” Harry said. “Her form looks like your sister.”

“Cissy?” Andromeda asked. “That’s unusual. I hope you are into blondes.”

“I’m afraid not,” Harry said. “According to her she looks like Bellatrix.”

“Oh,” Andromeda slumped slightly in her chair.

“She is terrified, you and everybody is going to hate her because of how she looks,” Harry said. “She had an outburst of accidental magic which wrecked the bathroom. She is sleeping now because of exhaustion.”

“I see,” Andromeda said. “How much has she told you?”

“She told me about the torture and the killings,” Harry said. “And your husband and also how she died.”

“So, you got the highlights?” Andromeda said.

“I guess,” Harry said. “Look, I have never met your sister. She doesn’t sound like the most pleasant woman.”

“Bravo,” Andromeda scoffed. “The first day of the year and you have already said the understatement of the year.”

Harry patiently waited until Andromeda said something else. He watched her facial expression.

“Bellatrix could have been good,” Andromeda sighed. “She was great. Terrible but great. She was insane. We all have the potential. Sirius too. It’s the Black blood. Bellatrix was the only one who got twisted by _him_. Narcissa lost herself. She is barely living. I ran away but don’t for a second think that I am not crazy as well.”

“I can see that,” Harry smiled. “Nymphadora takes after you. I need you to clean me up.”

“Clean you up?” Andromeda lifted an eyebrow.

“I was in the crossfire when she… uhm… let go,” Harry shrugged. “I’m a little banged up.”

“Do you want me to go to yours or are you coming through?” Andromeda asked.

“That depends,” Harry said. “Can you look at Nymphadora and not see your sister?”

“I don’t know,” Andromeda said. “How much does she look like Bellatrix?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Black rivulets, violet eyes with a hint of madness?”

“That’s Bellatrix alright,” she said. “She’s sleeping?”

“Yes,” Harry said.

“I’ll come through,” Andromeda said. “She is still my daughter.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But I will protect her from getting hurt and she is terrified.”

“You are good for her,” Andromeda sighed. “Thank you for warning me.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Anything for her.”

Andromeda was standing in the door to Harry’s bedroom and looked at the sleeping face of her daughter. She had been right. The resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was uncanny. She watched as Harry sat next to her and gently ran his hand through Tonks’s hair trying to wake her up. She had seen the bathroom and had cleaned up Harry. She was both frightened and impressed by the damages done to both.

She watched his face as he looked down at her daughter. He had been beaten up and even had a couple of broken ribs, but he still looked at her with love. He wasn’t even scared in the slightest of the potential madness which plagued her family.

“Hey,” Harry’s voice broke her train of thought.

“Harry?” Tonks said sleepily.

“Yeah,” Harry kissed her forehead. “You feeling better?”

“Much better,” Tonks smiled. “You okay?”

“A little tired,” Harry said. “Your Mum is here to see you.”

Tonks sat up suddenly and hid her face behind Harry.

“Hey Mum,” she said.

“Hey Nymphadora,” Andromeda said. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

“But I look like… I look like _that_ bitch,” Tonks said weakly.

“You look beautiful,” Andromeda said. “Bellatrix was insane. Completely broken, but she had the potential to be good just as you have potential to be bad. I saw the damages; you are definitely my daughter.”

“What do you mean?” Tonks asked, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“Everybody thinks that Bellatrix was the strongest of us sisters, but she paled compared to me,” Andromeda shrugged. “I just never let go.”

“Are you serious?” Tonks asked.

“Last time I let go I burned down a Black home,” Andromeda grinned. “It was when Aunt Walburgha tried to sell me off to Yaxley. Aunt Walburgha was not pleased.”

“Respect,” Harry grinned. “See love. She still loves you.”

Tonks moved from Harry and ran to her mum to hug her. Harry watched as both women, who looked so alike hugging each other as they cried. He slowly edged himself past them and tried to walk out of the bedroom when he felt to hands stopping them.

“Don’t go,” Tonks said. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Harry said. “But I bet you are both hungry, so I was going to make breakfast. Well brunch. Sally and Hermione will be here in half an hour.”

“Hermione,” Tonks paled.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Bellatrix tortured her,” Andromeda said. “She pulled her wand on me the first time she saw me. Thought I was my sister.”

“So, she will have a horrible first reaction if she sees Nymphadora,” Harry said. “I’ll go talk to them first then.”

“Would you?” Tonks asked.

“Anything for you,” Harry kissed her. “Feel free to use anything in the kitchen.”

Tonks and Andromeda watched as he walked out of the bedroom and they heard the

“Okay,” Andromeda said. “I could really use a cup of tea and I would like to check you over again.”

“Okay, Mum,” Tonks said. “Thanks for loving me.”

“I’ll always love you,” Andromeda said. “No matter how you look. I learned that long ago. In my opinion I actually prefer this look to your usual more colourful assortment.”

“Ugh,” Tonks said. “You couldn’t just not comment on it.”

“Nope,” Andromeda said.

“Harry loves my choices of colour,” Tonks said smugly.

“Harry loves everything about you,” Andromeda rolled her eyes.

“I know,” Tonks flicked her black hair.

“Stop strutting!” Andromeda said.

Harry found himself in front of Sally’s door and seriously hoped that Hermione had ended up with her here. He breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. He waited in what seemed like forever before there was any sound coming from the flat.

He watched the door open, revealing a very pale Sally in the door.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

She just nodded at him and opened the door fully.

“Is Hermione here?” Harry asked.

“Still in bed,” Sally groaned.

She walked to her cabinet and found a potion. Harry watched her down the potion.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“I need to talk to Hermione,” Harry said. “Could you go wake her up?”

“Why?” Sally asked.

“It’s personal for her,” Harry said.

“Fine,” Sally said. “It’ll take some time before she is fully her.”

“That’s fine,” Harry said. “I’ll just wait in the kitchen. Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee,” Sally said. “Above the stove.”

“I’ll brew a pot,” Harry said.

“The least you can do,” Sally smiled. “I’ll go wake her up.”

Harry was walking around the kitchen when he heard the door to the bathroom getting opened and the sound of someone praying to the porcelain god. He poured three mugs of coffee and found sugar and milk in the fridge.

“You wanted to see me?” a hoarse voice announced its presence.

“Morning, Hermione,” Harry said. “Sugar? Milk?”

“Just a little sugar,” she said, sitting down at the table.

“Here you go,” Harry said.

Sally came over with a Hangover Potion and pushed it towards Hermione.

“So, what’s this about?” Hermione asked. “I don’t think we are late for brunch.”

“About that,” Harry said. “Tonks stopped shifting.”

“That’s good,” Hermione said. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah, physically,” Harry said.

“But?” Sally said. “There is definitely a but in that.”

“Yeah,” Harry ruffled his hair. “She is stuck looking like her Aunt Bellatrix.”

Hermione somehow managed to look even paler and she grasped her forearm. Sally looked concerned and put an arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Andromeda is with her right now.”

“How is she?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“Freaked out, unstable, slightly insane,” Harry said. “We had an outburst of accidental magic which destroyed my bathroom. She is not happy about her new look.”

“Why doesn’t she change?” Sally asked.

“I think you missed the stuck part,” Harry said. “She can’t change at the moment.”

Hermione stared into her coffee.

“I heard from Andromeda that you had a bad run-in with…”

“Do you always understate everything?” Hermione laughed hysterically.

Harry winced when he saw her reaction. He sipped his coffee but had his wand ready to throw up a shield if needed.

“Sorry,” Hermione said. “It’s just…”

“Night terrors,” Sally said. “She has night terrors about that night.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“It’s okay,” Hermione said. “You haven’t done anything wrong and honestly I am happy that you told me so I can prepare myself.”

“I heard your reaction to Andromeda when you first met her,” Harry said.

“Oh yeah,” Hermione smiled slightly. “Yeah, we all freaked out.”

“I honestly have no idea how to do this,” Harry said. “You are still invited but just know that for the moment Nymphadora is stuck looking like Bellatrix Lestrange. If that is too much right now then maybe it would be better if we didn’t do brunch.”

“I think that’s for the best,” Hermione said. “Could we come for dinner instead?”

“Sure,” Harry said. “Just try not to hold her appearance against her. She isn’t doing it to hurt anyone.”

“I know,” Hermione said. “I’m just too hungover to deal with it right now. I also need to think about it some more.”

“That’s totally fair,” Harry said. “I’m on her side always.”

“I know,” Hermione smiled. “I think I’ll alright later.”

“I seriously hope so,” Harry said. “She is afraid everyone is going to hate her or be afraid of her.”

“I can understand that,” Hermione said.

“Nymphadora called Bellatrix an insane bitch,” Harry smiled. “She killed her father. She freaked out pretty bad when she woke up.”

“Have you fixed your bathroom?” Sally asked.

“Nope,” Harry said. “Completely destroyed.”

“Magic can’t fix it?” Hermione asked.

“It’s saturated,” Harry said. “I checked before I called for Andromeda.”

“Can I check it out?” Sally asked. “I’ve run into a problem where I’m overloading some of my research making it unmalleable. It gets resistance to charms, transfiguration, potions, everything. Would you allow me to do some tests?”

“Okay,” Harry said. “Hermione you okay enough for Sally to check it out now?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hermione said. “I’ll just be thinking for the moment.”

“We might stay at Nymphadora’s place until the bathroom is fixed,” Harry said. “I’ll drop by and tell you if we vacate my flat.”

“Why?” Sally asked.

“Bathroom destroyed,” Harry smirked. “And dinner?”

“Right,” Sally smacked her forehead.

Hermione giggled at her girlfriend. She looked slightly better now.

“Well, shall we?” Harry asked Sally.

“I have never seen damage like this before,” Sally said. “You’re right it’s completely saturated. It’s got to bleed off the magic before anyone touches anything.”

“I thought as much,” Harry shrugged. “It’s okay if Nymphadora lets me sleep at her place.”

“Of course I will you prick,” Tonks smiled. “I’m glad you didn’t freak out, Sally. My current appearance is…”

“Tonks, I have no idea who Bellatrix is… was,” Sally shrugged. “Never met the woman or even seen a picture. Hadn’t even heard about her before Hermione told me about her night terrors.”

“She has night terrors?” Tonks paled.

“Yeah,” Sally said. “It’s getting better but sometimes they still happen.”

They descended into a heavy silence.

“I should go,” Sally said. “We still on for dinner?”

“Are we moving everything to your place?” Harry asked.

“You don’t have a lot of stuff,” Tonks said. “It could easily fit at my place if you want to bring everything.”

“We don’t have to bring the doubles,” Harry said.

“Okay, I am not staying around for this,” Sally said. “Just swing by when you are leaving and we can talk dinner.”

“Alright,” Harry got up to hug her. “Take care of Hermione alright?”

“Always,” Sally said. “Your aunt might have been an insane bitch but damn she was a looker. You are drop dead gorgeous right now.”

“Keep it in your pants, Wilson,” Harry chuckled. “You have a girlfriend downstairs.”

“You’re no fun,” Sally said.

Harry waited until Sally had left the flat before he asked the question burning inside of him.

“So, did your Mum find out, why this is happening?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “She didn’t find anything. I’m perfectly healthy.”

“That’s weird,” Harry said. “I’m just glad you are alright.”

“Me too,” Tonks said. “So, how are we going to do this? Cardboard boxes?”

“Let me show you,” Harry laughed.

He went into his bedroom and got his backpack from his closet.

“It’s not going to fit in that,” Tonks said.

“Trust me,” Harry said. “Come here.”

Harry opened up the backpack and showed Tonks the inside.

“Is this what I think it is?” Tonks asked.

“Undetectable extension ward,” Harry nodded proudly. “Sally and I made them ourselves.”

“How big?” Tonks asked.

“Bigger than this flat,” Harry said. “Bathroom is completely magical but it’ll do in a jiffy.”

“This is wicked,” Tonks said. “You could make a lot of money making living spaces like that.”

“Isn’t there people already doing that?” Harry asked.

“There are,” Tonks said. “Perkins’s Trunks and Tents for every Trial.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I’m not much of a business man or an enchanter. Sally is way better at it than me. I just lent my power for this one and the one Sally made. It’s a proper no-maj rolling suitcase.”

“If you have those, why get a flat then?” Tonks asked.

“Do you want to live in a backpack?” Harry teased.

“Probably not,” Tonks said.

“It makes it easier to move furniture and such though,” Harry said. “It is possible to live there but yeah. I actually thought about buying another bed to put in there after you and your Mum crashed at my place back in September.”

“Why would you do that?” Tonks asked.

“Wanted an alternative to my couch if you two decided to drop by and choose my place over Sirius’s,” Harry laughed. “It would be easier for me to be a gentleman.”

“Why didn’t you do it then?” Tonks asked.

“Except for the fact that I ended up in a coma,” Harry smirked.

“Fair point,” Tonks admitted with a smile. “And after that you didn’t take the couch when I was over.”

“I didn’t,” Harry leaned in and pulled her to his lap. “Is it wrong of me to say that I am happy that I ended up in a coma?”

“A little bit,” Tonks teased. “Though I am somewhat happy you did.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tonks said. “How are you with packing spells?”

“I’m decent,” Harry said. “You?”

“Terrible,” Tonks admitted. “All household spells in general. I just don’t seem to get them.”

“Well it’s good that I know them then,” Harry smiled. “We would starve otherwise.”

“Oh shut up,” Tonks giggled. “You do know that take-away exist.”

“We can’t all have your incredible metabolism,” Harry chided.

“No, I am pretty amazing,” Tonks said.

“Have you been able to change again?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks frowned. “It’s like my ability is resisting me. I think I might be able to change eye colour or something but anything more than that is too much for me.”

“Hmm,” Harry said. “You sure you don’t want to go to St. Mungo’s?”

“Mum already checked me over,” Tonks shrugged. “Maybe it’ll come back in a couple of days.”

“When are you going back to work?” Harry asked.

“The day after tomorrow,” Tonks said. “I honestly don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “It’ll probably be fine.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Tonks sighed. “Still, I’m kind of glad that you don’t. You don’t have as much baggage as everybody else.”

“Dead fiancé, murderous tendencies and severe temper problems,” Harry said sarcastically. “You’re right. I’ve got no baggage at all.”

Tonks laughed.

“Okay, you’ve got a point,” Tonks said.

“You’re really alright with me staying at your place?” Harry asked seriously.

“Of course,” Tonks said. “Also, it’s kind of my fault that your toilet is busted.”

“That it is,” Harry said. “How are your magic levels?”

“I’m still recovering after my… outburst,” Tonks said. “Merlin, that’s embarrassing. I haven’t had an outburst like that since I was a kid. Oh wait, there was that one dude who got a little too handsy at Hogwarts who ended up with no hair and a shrunken –”

“I get the image,” Harry said quickly wincing at the thought. “You are one hell of a scary lady.”

“You love it,” Tonks said.

“That I do,” Harry admitted freely.

It didn’t take more than half an hour before Harry’s stuff was all packed into his backpack. He looked around the empty flat.

“I’ll just go leave a note with Sirius,” Harry said. “I think letting Sally look at the bathroom for her research until she has gotten everything she needed shouldn’t be a problem for him.”

“Probably not,” Tonks said. “It’s still embarrassing that she is going to research it. It’s like she is researching me.”

“Don’t think about it like that,” Harry said. “Sally is one broken quill from mad scientist. I still thank whatever deity is relevant that she doesn’t have darker tendencies. That woman gets lost trying to obtain knowledge.”

Harry found himself for the third time in his life in Tonks’s flat.

“I forgot how much bigger your place is,” Harry said. “You’ve got three rooms.”

“It’s just one more room,” Tonks shrugged.

“You could have a small family in this place,” Harry said.

He didn’t notice the red cheeks on Tonks’s face when she heard his words.

“Do you have a place where I can put my books?” Harry asked.

“You can use the guest room,” Tonks said. “There is nothing in it except for a bed.”

“Okay,” Harry shrugged. “Do you mind filling up your fridge with what we brought? I’ll take care of cleaning then.”

“I can clean,” Tonks huffed.

“I know, Love,” Harry said. “But you are already looking tired. Are you sure you are alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tonks said. “Stop asking me.”

Harry looked suspiciously at her but decided not to fight about it. They were both stubborn about not being a burden to someone else.

It didn’t take long before Harry had commandeered the guest room and turned it into a study. The bed was moved to his backpack and moved his clothes into the last room which featured as Tonks’s walk-in closet.

He found Tonks waving her wand in the kitchen taking care of all the dust which filed her flat.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Harry said. “Do you think you are up for having guests later?”

“I should be okay,” Tonks said. “Honestly, I want to get it out of the way. Hermione has become a bigger part of my life than I thought she would be. So, I’d like to work through it with her.”

“I understand that,” Harry said. “Do you have an owl?”

“No,” Tonks said. “You would have known if I did. I have been living with you since October after all.”

“That’s true,” Harry nodded. “Do you want to get one to share?”

“I guess we could,” Tonks shrugged. “I never had an owl.”

“I had one,” Harry said. “Since I was old enough to take care of him. He died before I left the States.”

“How?” Tonks asked.

“Old age,” Harry said. “He wasn’t particularly young when I got him. It’s just I never had a need for a new owl.”

“Why now?” Tonks asked.

“Because I’m not living close to everyone I know at the moment,” Harry said. “Also, when we start working again it will be a good way to communicate with people.”

“That’s true,” Tonks said. “We can go tomorrow to get one tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Harry smiled. “Get some rest. I’ll go talk to the relevant people.”

“Okay,” Tonks smiled. “When will you be back?”

“Probably in an hour,” Harry said. “Just long enough for you to take a nap.”

“I don’t need a nap,” Tonks pouted.

“Of course you don’t,” Harry kissed her forehead.

It took just a bit over an hour before Harry returned to Tonks’s place. He found her sitting on the couch with a big photo album looking at old photos. Harry walked over to her and began rubbing her shoulders.

“Hey,” she said. “Oh, keep doing that. That feels so good.”

“What you looking at?” Harry asked.

“Just old photos,” Tonks said. “Most of them are from my time at Hogwarts. This one is of the Order of the Phoenix.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“Dumbledore’s vigilante group during the war,” Tonks said. “We fought when the Ministry wasn’t doing anything. Well most of the time I was babysitting Neville.”

“Babysitting?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “There was this prophecy. Neville was the one to end him in the end. I still think about it sometimes and think we should have done it differently. It was all such a mess.”

“I see,” Harry said. “Well hindsight is twenty-twenty.”

“Indeed,” Tonks said. “Seriously. I am surprised that he even survived it all. I’m surprised I survived in the end. A lot of people died in the war.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

“You know,” Tonks said. “Your Mum told me that you could have been the one in the prophecy.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “Apparently the prophecy was about a child born at the end of the seventh month.”

“That could have been me,” Harry said. “My birthday is on the 31st of July.”

“I’m kind of happy it turned out not to be you,” Tonks said. “Neville is constantly surrounded by fangirls.”

“Okay, that does sound annoying,” Harry admitted.

“You have your own fair share of fangirls,” Tonks teased.

“I do not have fangirls,” Harry said.

“Except for every single female in the DMLE and probably a good portion of the rest of the Ministry,” Tonks continued.

“Are you jealous?” Harry smirked.

“Not in the slightest,” Tonks leaned back against him. “You have never given me any reason to feel insecure about your love for me. Merlin knows Mum has tried.”

Harry chuckled.

“By the way,” Harry said. “My Mum and Dad kind of invited themselves for dinner tomorrow. They are leaving the day after.”

“I’d love to have them here,” Tonks said. “I want to get to know them better.”

“You get the chance tomorrow,” Harry said. “Just the two of them. I thought it would be nice not to have Sirius and Andromeda tagging along.”

“Hermione and Sally still coming?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “I’m going to start cooking now.” ‘

Tonks watched him as he moved around the kitchen. She enjoyed looking at him as he cooked. It somehow reminded her of her Dad. It wasn’t often he had cooked but whenever he did she would remember her childhood.

She slowly got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What’s this?” Harry asked.

“I’m a little scared,” Tonks said. “I don’t know how to handle it if Hermione freaks out.”

“I’ll be here supporting you,” Harry turned his head and kissed her cheek.

“I know,” Tonks said. “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

Tonks was getting more and more nervous the closer it got until Sally and Hermione would arrive. She didn’t want a big fight or to watch Hermione get scared of her appearance. She kept glancing between the clock and Harry.

“Could you come here?” Tonks asked.

“Of course,” Harry said. “What’s up?”

“This is a bad idea,” she said. “It will blow up in my face. I don’t need to be with people. We can just not meet people at all. Then I won’t remind people about my aunt.”

Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. He felt her shaking as she rested her back against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair to calm her down. He wanted her to feel safe enough to do this because returning to the Auror Office was going to probably be a hundred times worse than a dinner with Sally and Hermione. They sat in silence until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That should be them,” Harry said. “I’ll go get the door.”

“Okay,” Tonks whispered.

“It’ll be okay,” Harry said. “Would you feel better if no one had their wand?”

“A little,” Tonks said with a strained smile.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Give me yours first. It’s polite to lead with an example.”

Tonks gave him her wand hesitantly but felt a little more relieved after she did. Harry walked over to the door and looked through the spyhole. Sally was standing next to an obviously nervous Hermione. He opened the door.

“Welcome,” Harry said. “First, could I have your wands?”

“Why?” Sally asked.

“Because both Nymphadora and Hermione look like they are about to have a nervous breakdown. I already have hers,” Harry said showing the two wands in his hand.

“Fair point,” Sally said. “Hermione?”

“Right,” Hermione said. “It’s probably for the best. Here.”

Harry got the other two wands and deposited them next to the door. He stepped aside and looked back at Tonks who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He heard Hermione inhale sharply as they spotted each other.

“It’s still Tonks,” Harry said softly. “She will not hurt you.”

“I know, I know,” Hermione said. “It’s just… you really do look alike.”

“I know,” Tonks said lowering her head. “I don’t even know why I am in this form. I’ve never looked like this before.”

Harry and Sally watched as Hermione tentatively walked towards the other woman in the flat. Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the couch and stared at Tonks. They all waited with bated breath until Hermione broke the silence.

“You are nothing alike,” she whispered.

“How can you say that?” Tonks cried. “We are practically identical.”

“No,” Hermione said sternly. “You are nothing alike. You still feel like my friend. I’m not saying the likeness isn’t uncanny, but your eyes are different. Yours are filled with warmth while hers were just filled with insanity.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Tonks cried.

Harry let out his breath when the two women hugged and cried into each other’s shoulder.

“Well that went better than she expected,” Harry said.

“I think so too,” Sally said equally relaxed. “Hermione was freaking out right up until now. She was afraid she was going to vomit or something because of the memories.”

“I’m glad you are here,” Harry said. “She is terrified of going back to work. A lot of people won’t be able to see past her appearance.”

“I know,” Sally said. “It’s horrible.”

“Baby steps,” Harry smiled. “Baby steps.”

“Indeed,” Sally said. “Now, I’m hungry. What have you gotten cooked for us?”

They spent the evening getting more and more relaxed. Tonks and Hermione got slightly drunk while they played Magical Monopoly, one of Sally’s favourite games. By the time the two women left the flat Tonks and Hermione had reconnected past her current appearance and while Hermione still sometimes got frightened when she spotted Tonks she had calmed down enough to hug her goodbye when it was time to leave.


	21. Potter and Tonks Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo People <3
> 
> A little bit of a delay, I'm afraid. 
> 
> So it finally happened. 
> 
> I would like to apologize to everyone, who had been reading my Realistic Series. 
> 
> It has been hidden by the administrators and is going to be deleted in a weeks time. 
> 
> I'm genuinely sorry <3
> 
> If you have any idea what I should do with it then please leave a comment for me.
> 
> Love <3  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry found Tonks brewing in her kitchen, humming a familiar tune out of key. He stretched slightly before sneaking up to her and kissing her neck. He laughed, when she jumped up in surprise.

“Harry James Potter!” Tonks hissed. “You are making me fail my brewing!”

“I’m sorry, Nymphadora,” Harry said. “You just looked so concentrated and delicious.”

“I’ll give you delicious,” Tonks said, turning around.

Harry did find the slightly minty taste on her breath delicious as she kissed him passionately. Her hands were roaming his back and his hair until she pulled herself away.

“Go on,” Tonks said. “Don’t you have a breakfast or something to cook?”

“It is an enigma how you are able to make a potion but unable to cook anything past a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” Harry teased.

“All women have their secrets,” Tonks said.

“What are you brewing?” Harry asked.

“Oh, just the contraceptive potion,” Tonks shrugged. “It’s not the most complicated and I prefer knowing what has been put in it. I’ve busted some shady potions on the market which do more harm than good.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Harry said. “If you want me to brew the male version I can do that. I don’t mind being the one on contraceptive.”

“That’s sweet,” Tonks kissed his jaw. “But really not necessary. The Black family somehow managed to get rid of cramps and monthlies without adverse happening to the body.”

“And they didn’t market this why?”

“It only works for our blood,” Tonks shrugged. “Also it has disastrous repercussions if taken in the wrong dose.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“If taken too much it makes the woman infertile,” Tonks said. “It has been known to be used if a marriage wasn’t… agreeable with the bride. My great-grandaunt Cassandra apparently did that to herself after she was forced to marry and old man. She would rather not have any kids than bearing his. Mum told me she was debating whether or not to do it as well when she was almost forced to marry someone she didn’t want to. Instead she just ran away from the family.”

“Have I ever told you that the Blacks are insane?” Harry kissed her temple.

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Tonks giggled. “It’s also keyed to the specific person. One of the ingredients is a drop of blood from the one who is going to take it. So maybe it isn’t as much Black blood as it is just that. I don’t know.”

“And nobody has ever wanted to test it out?” Harry asked.

“Not a lot of women would risk becoming infertile for such tests,” Tonks shrugged.

“But you are perfectly okay with using it?” Harry frowned.

“I’ve been brewing this since I was thirteen,” Tonks said. “My Mum made sure that it is the potion I know how to brew the best.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Nothing,” Tonks said. “I need to be fasting when I take this. I will be in a horrible mood because of a lack of food.”

“Okay?” Harry tried hard not to laugh.

“It is funny for everyone except me,” Tonks smiled. “It’ll be ready in the afternoon.”

“That’s nice,” Harry said. “I’ll go buy ingredients for dinner while I am out. What do you want for dinner?”

“I can ask for anything?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Anything.”

“Go all out,” Tonks said. “I am going to be starving and you haven’t disappointed me yet.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll aim to please my Love.”

“You better,” Tonks kissed him.

“You know what,” Harry said. “I’ll fast with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Tonks said.

“I want to,” Harry said. “You and me against the world, remember?”

“I don’t think you have said that before,” Tonks giggled. “But it is appreciated.”

“I’ll go grab an owl and the food,” Harry said. “You going to be okay on your own?”

“Watching a potion brew for the next six hours?” Tonks asked. “If this didn’t last for half a year, I would use the regular one.”

Harry kissed her one last time before he left the flat. He didn’t see the pensive look on Tonks’s face as he walked out the door.

Harry found himself walking around Eeylops Owl Emporium looking at the different birds in the shop.

“Hello sir,” an employee said. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Do you have any Owl which could make a trip over the Atlantic?” Harry asked.

“That’s specific,” the employee said.

“Parents live in New York,” Harry said. “I wondered if there was any breed which could make the trip.”

“Hmm,” the man said. “I don’t know, honestly. You want a larger owl for that but I’m not sure if there is one which could actually do it.”

“I see,” Harry said. “I’m currently living in a flat with my girlfriend. Is there any restrictions because of that?”

“There shouldn’t be,” the man said. “Except it is going to take some space.”

“I probably should talk with her then,” Harry shrugged. “It’s not that urgent.”

“If you want a transatlantic owl, I’d recommend a male Eagle Owl. They have impressive stamina and wingspan,” the man said.

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said. “Thank you for the recommendation.”

Harry left the store and made his way to a muggle supermarket. It was just easier to get everything compared to the equivalent in the magical world. Harry walked down the aisles scratching his head.

“There are too many choices,” Harry mumbled to himself.

“I know,” a voice said behind him. “Name’s Samantha.”

“Hi,” Harry smiled. “I’m trying to find out what to cook for my girlfriend and my parents. They are visiting you see from America.”

“That’s nice,” Samantha said. “Hmm… What are you thinking?”

“Three courses,” Harry said. “Something light for an entrée. Something red… roast maybe.”

“Girlfriend have any preference for desserts?” Samantha asked.

Harry smiled softly as he thought about Tonks. Her blue or bubble-gum pink hair. Her eyes changing with her mood, only the image of _that_ Tonks had begun overlapping with the beautiful woman who was brewing at home. Dark rivulets extending down her back and soft violet eyes filled with love.

“She likes chocolate,” Harry smiled. “I guess I’m either going to bake a cake or maybe make a chocolate mousse.”

“Sounds like you have a plan,” the woman smiled.

“I never said my name,” Harry said. “Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Nice to meet you Harry Potter,” Samantha said. “I should get going.”

“Thanks for the help,” Harry said. “Did I ever get your last name?”

“No,” she said. “It’s Graves.”

“Samantha Graves,” Harry said. “Nice name.”

“Thank you,” she said as she walked away.

Harry stared at her for a bit longer before he turned his thoughts back to his shopping for later. He found a simple roast for dinner and soon he had all the ingredients for tonight’s party. He browsed the wine selection an picked up a simple bottle. It wasn’t anything fancy but then again it was his parents who were millionaires not him.

By the time Harry was ready to leave he spotted Samantha on the other side of the road at a café. He thought about talking to her but squashed the idea because of how American it was. British people did _not_ go talk to strangers.

 _Then why did she engage you in the supermarket?_ Harry’s thoughts whispered to him.

He didn’t have an answer. His Auror instincts were telling him something wasn’t right about it all. Sure, in America it wouldn’t be that big of a deal especially not in the smallish town his parent’s lived in rural New York. Here in the middle of London it was strange. Harry packed his shopping into his bags making sure that the amount going into his bags looked normal. He could always shrink them when he walked out into an alley.

He paid for the food and found a discreet place to shrink it before he leaned against the wall to observe the strange woman. Where were her shopping? He couldn’t spot any bags around her so either she had dumped them in a car, or she hadn’t bought anything or… she was a witch. Harry wasn’t trying to feel full of himself, but his face had been on the cover of the Daily Prophet after the first attack on Godric’s Hollow, he was a recognizable face now in Britain.

No, something was wrong about it. He was just about to walk up to her when a man joined at her table. Harry noticed a distinctive scar on his neck and another on his left hand. It looked thick almost purple. It could be new, he argued with himself, but it looked a lot like cursed scars. I’m probably like werewolf scars. He disillusioned himself and tried to move closer. He debated whether or not he wanted to open the door and maybe drawing attention to himself. If that man actually was a werewolf his senses would pick up on either his smell or the sound from the door being opened no matter how much he silenced himself.

He tried to spot if they had any documents on the table but found none. He looked at the scars once more and found himself sixty percent certain they were curse scars. He wouldn’t know without checking them with magic which was out of the question. He was already on thin ice using a disillusion charm in the open.

He watched them for ten more minutes and when it didn’t seem like more than a date. He wasn’t going to be prejudiced against a couple between a werewolf and a witch. It was their business. It was all Lupus Malum. He had become what he didn’t want to become. He had become paranoid.

Harry opened up the door to Tonks’s flat and found her sitting with a book at her kitchen table while her cauldron was bubbling away on the counter. He flicked the door closed and looked through the window down at the street before he emptied his pockets and unshrunk the bags.

“What’s up with you?” Tonks asked. “You seem twitchy.”

“I have a question,” Harry said. “Is it normal for people to approach each other in the supermarket?”

“Hmm,” Tonks said. “Stranger or acquaintance?”

“Stranger,” Harry said.

“It’s unusual,” Tonks said. “Male or female?”

“Female in this case,” Harry said. “I don’t think she was flirting with me though.”

“What makes you think that?” Tonks asked.

“Well, I mentioned you in my first sentence and she went to a date after talking to me,” Harry said. “It’s odd. The man had what looked like at least two curse scars.”

“Not all scars are curse scars,” Tonks said.

“They were purple,” Harry said. “and the woman didn’t have any shopping bags with her.”

“It could be a number of reasons,” Tonks said. “She could have not bought anything.”

“But why would she be in the supermarket then?” Harry said.

“Don’t know,” Tonks said. “Did you get a name?”

“Samantha Graves,” Harry said. “It sounds familiar.”

“Graves,” Tonks said. “I haven’t heard about a magic family called Graves though.”

“I know,” Harry said. “That’s was the first thing I thought about. I guess she must have just put her stuff in a car before the date. Hope she didn’t get anything which would spoil.”

“Me too,” Tonks said. “What did you get?”

“That’s a surprise,” Harry teased. “How long until your potion is done?”

“A couple of hours,” Tonks said. “And then another few hours where it is off the heat and stews.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “I’ll need to start cooking but I don’t want you peeking over my shoulder.”

“You’re no fun,” Tonks stuck out her tongue.

“I know,” Harry grinned. “I’m no fun at all.”

“I’ll find out,” Tonks said. “I’ll find out by the smell.”

“What are you?” Harry laughed. “A sniffer dog?”

“No, that would be Sirius,” Tonks laughed as well. “But I know that my nose is good enough to find out what you are cooking either way.”

“Honestly,” Harry said. “It’s only the dessert that I want to keep a surprise for you. I’m making it because I think you’ll love it.”

“Not helping,” Tonks said. “Now I just want to now even more.”

“And that makes it fun for me,” Harry said.

“Do you need any help?” Tonks asked.

“Decorating the table,” Harry said. “You have a natural affinity for matching colours.”

“Only when they are wacky,” Tonks said.

“I love your _wacky_ colours,” Harry said. “I don’t find them wacky at all. They have personality, they make you unique more so than your name.”

“It’s still a stupid name,” Tonks pouted.

“I got called Hairy Harry as soon as I began growing body hair,” Harry said. “Not the most imaginative and it lost its sting when all the boys at Ilvermorny began having body hair, but kids are small monsters at making your own name being stupid.”

“They had a lot of help from my Mum on mine,” Tonks said icily.

“I still find it beautiful,” Harry shrugged. “Though I know that I am not going to change your mind on that.”

“You’re not,” Tonks said. “You are the only one who gets a free pass on it.”

“Andromeda doesn’t?” Harry asked. “What about my Mum?”

“Have you ever been able to say no to Lily?” Tonks smirked.

“Ehh…” Harry scratched his neck as he began chopping vegetables. “I don’t think any Potter has been able to say no to their chosen partner.”

“Good to know,” Tonks said.

She walked up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn’t noticed how much shorter she had actually turned in this form before this. She usually had to bend down to rest her chin on his shoulder. She liked being taller. It made her authoritative on the job, but right now she enjoyed it immensely. She nuzzled her head into the side of Harry’s neck and gave it a small love bite.

“Stop trying to distract me,” Harry said. “Also, no unprotected sex. It’ll have to wait until your potion is done.”

“But I want you _nooow_ ,” Tonks stretched the last word in a sultry voice.

“Not happening, Love,” Harry turned his head and pecked her lips. “I love you and I want you forever, but I’d like to put a ring on your finger before I put a baby in your stomach.”

“You are not putting anything anywhere,” Tonks hissed.

Harry looked a little surprised at her exclamation before he saw the smirk on her lips.

“Before asking for my permission,” Tonks whispered. “You are right though. The fasting also includes staying away from sex. I swear the Blacks were a mental bunch.”

Harry just rolled his eyes at her before turning back to his cooking. Tonks stood there for a little longer watching his hands move before she turned around to find something else to do. She grabbed one of the romance novels her Mum had told her to read before but hadn’t had time to read. She had more than enough time to decorate and prepare the table. It was barely past two in the afternoon and she had no idea why Harry had stared cooking this early. Hadn’t he heard about magic?

Tonks resurfaced from her book when her wand vibrated in her lap. She had set a timer on it to vibrate five minutes before taking the cauldron off the fire. She didn’t want to have to brew it all over again. She walked into the kitchen and spotted what Harry had been preparing for the past couple of hours. A pot with something that looked like soup and in the oven a roast was sitting on top of a plethora of vegetables.

“It smells delicious,” Tonks said gaining his attention. “I thought you said there would be a dessert?”

“Already done,” Harry said. “It’s in the fridge and don’t check it please.”

“Alright,” Tonks held up a figurative white flag. “I’ll be in the dark like everybody else.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with heartfelt feelings. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tonks kissed his cheek.

“What got you back here?” he asked.

“Just the potion,” Tonks said checking her watch. “It needs to go off the flame in four minutes.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

“So, no distracting me mister,” Tonks teased.

She squeezed his bum before turning towards her cauldron. She loved the way Harry had moaned when she did it too.

 _Nothing like having a vocal man,_ she mused to herself. _Makes the foreplay a lot more fun. Well it makes all of that a lot more fun._

She looked at the bubbling potion and found that it had turned the appropriate shade of purple. It would get almost lilac by the time it was done boiling. She would need to add a few drops of blood at this stage. It was what made the potion keyed to her. The end result of the cool down period was always individual. Hers had always turned pink while her mother’s potion had always turned a light green. It didn’t matter which colour it turned in the end. The Black who had made the recipe in the first place had said it represented the soul of the brewer, but it might just be nonsense.

She waited for the appropriate colour before she grabbed her potion knife and pricked her finger dropping three drops of blood into it and took it off the heating plate. She set another timer on her wand and began cleaning up everything else. She heard Harry hum a tune they had heard on one of their dates. It was a cheery sort of Christmassy tune. She loved his humming. It made the flat seem more like a home.

She picked up her book and kissed Harry on the cheek again before she moved to sit at the kitchen table.

“What are you reading?” Harry asked.

“It’s just this romance novel my Mum recommended,” Tonks said.

“Any good?” Harry asked.

“It’s decent,” Tonks said. “It’s about this guy who practically has women throwing themselves at him. It seems a little unrealistic. It goes into some pretty racy sex scenes with practically all of the women and none of them seem mad about the fact that he has sex with everybody. He keeps giving them orgasm after orgasm.”

“So, you are reading porn,” Harry smirked.

Tonks dropped the book looking a mix between shame and intrigue.

“Don’t let me turn you away from it,” Harry said. “I don’t mind.”

Tonks picked up the book and looked at it like it was going to bite her hand.

“Your Mum recommended it,” Harry said in a singsong voice.

Tonks looked up in horror at her boyfriend.

“You just ruined it for me,” she said in disgust.

“Does it have a mother-daughter tag team scene?” Harry continued.

“Ugh,” Tonks hid her face behind her hands. “There was. It was the best one in the book.”

Harry laughed at her miserable expression. He felt slightly bad for teasing her about the book. It was just too funny.

“I mean it,” Harry said. “I really don’t care about what you are reading. You are a woman who can make her own choices. I just love teasing you.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “I just…”

“Read the smutty steamy scenes of badly written porn?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Tonks smiled. “A woman has needs.”

“That she does,” Harry leaned down and kissed her. “I hope that I am taking care of those needs well enough.”

“More than well enough,” Tonks said with a small smile. “You are amazing, Love.”

“Lame,” Harry teased.

“You love me,” Tonks said.

“That I do,” Harry said.

Tonks put down the last plate when her wand vibrated announcing that her potion was done. She turned to her cauldron and looked suspiciously at it. It was violet not pink.

“Hey Harry,” Tonks said. “This is not pink, is it?”

Harry looked down and shook his head.

“It needed to be pink?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “It should be. It was all the other times.”

“Hmm,” Harry said.

“It’s probably fine,” Tonks said.

Harry didn’t get to say anything else because of the knocks on the door. Harry walked over and looked through the spy glass. He opened it when he spotted his parents on the other side.

“Hey son,” James said, pulling Harry into a hug.

“Hey, Dad. Mum,” Harry said.

Lily had moved into the flat and walked straight over to Tonks pulling her into a hug. Tonks stiffened for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Lily. Lily pulled them apart and looked her over.

“Your Mum was right,” Lily said. “You are beautiful just like Bella.”

“Bella?” Tonks asked.

“That’s what we called Bellatrix at school,” James said with a smile. “She was brilliant while she was at Hogwarts. All the Black Sisters were.”

“You were scared of them,” Lily smirked.

“Everybody was scared of them,” James said. “We were in the same year as your Mum, though she dropped out after our O.W.L.s well she did take her N.E.W.T.s that year. Your Mum was one scary witch.”

Tonks looked shocked. Andromeda had never really talked about her time at Hogwarts. She had always kept quiet about anything that had to do with her sisters. She hadn’t really thought about it before.

“How was my Mum at Hogwarts?” Tonks asked.

“A menace,” James said quickly, probably a little too quickly.

“She was not a menace!” Lily chided. “The Black Sisters were scary yes. They were all at the top of their year and nobody messed with them.”

“Because they were scary,” James said.

“Just because you and your friends were too scared to prank them doesn’t make them scary,” Lily said.

“Uhm Mum,” Harry said. “It really does. Sirius has no inhibition. He had to be scared.”

“Fine,” Lily said.

Tonks laughed at Lily’s expression. James looked fondly at her while she laughed.

“Bellatrix had the same laugh during school,” James said. “We were good friends back then.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. “It sounds like she was two different people.”

“Rodolphus Lestrange and Voldemort,” James growled. “They broke her and turned her psychotic.”

“Not insane?” Tonks asked.

“No, no,” Lily said. “All the Black Sister were always insane. All the Blacks have their own brand of insanity. James’s aunt Dorea married a Potter, she became a combat healer just so she could be with Charlus. She went toe to toe with Grindelwald’s Acolytes as a healer.”

“Dad always said that Auntie Dorea only was such a good healer because she knew how to pull a man apart organ by organ,” James said.

“Okay,” Harry said. “It’s official all the Blacks are insane.”

“You are dating one,” Tonks smirked. “What does that say about you?”

“I thought I was dating a Tonks,” Harry said.

“She’s a Black, son,” James said. “You are only fooling yourself.”

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. “I’m glad to be dating a Black.”

“You better be,” Tonks slapped his bum.

“What are you brewing?” Lily asked.

“Contraceptive,” Tonks said. “Black recipe.”

“Interesting,” Lily said. “How’s the potency?”

“It works for half a year,” Tonks said.

“That’s impressive,” Lily said. “Why haven’t you…?”

“It needs Black blood,” Tonks said. “At least that’s what Mum said.”

“Oh,” Lily said. “Do you mind if I get a sample to analyse and the recipe?”

“No,” Tonks said. “I have more than enough for my dose. I just can’t brew a smaller portion and it doesn’t keep until the next dose.”

“Thanks,” Lily said, conjuring a vial.

Tonks got her own portion and downed it before cleaning her cauldron of the remains. It tasted different compared to how she remembered it but it was half a year ago after all. It might just be her mind playing tricks on her.

“Dinner is ready,” Harry called from the stove.

Tonks kissed him on the cheek before finding her chair at the table. Harry levitated four plates of cold asparagus soup to the table.

“This is delicious,” Tonks said.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“I’ve taught him well,” Lily smirked. “It’s all me.”

“You’ve done a fine job,” Tonks nodded.

Harry and James exchanged a mirthful smile before returning to their soup.

“When are you leaving tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“We are going to leave for the airport in the morning,” Lily said. “We’ll be taking the international floo to Chicago before making our way back to New York State,” James said. “We’ll be back in time for your Mum’s workday.”

“That’s good,” Harry said. “I was looking at options for transatlantic owls. I got recommended an Eagle Owl, but it wasn’t sure whether or not it could make the trip.”

“Hmm,” James said. “I don’t think so. The only creature which could make that trip would probably be a phoenix or thestral.”

“I can’t have a postal phoenix,” Harry laughed. “The only known phoenixes in the past century is the ones the Dumbledores had.”

“It would be cool though,” Tonks said. “Fawkes was beautiful.”

“We are not getting a phoenix,” Harry said. “They are restricted for a reason.”

“A girl can dream,” Tonks pouted.

“If I could get you a phoenix I would,” Harry kissed her gently on the temple. “A thunderbird would be cool as well.”

“And highly impractical not to mention illegal,” Lily chided.

“Right,” Harry said. “I’ll just get the next course ready.”

Harry moved from the about the kitchen to prepare everything. He cut the roast himself, but the mashed potatoes and the gravy was floating into their porcelain bowls with the help of magic. The vegetables arranged themselves on a platter before the cut beef was laid out in the middle.

Harry found the bottle of wine he had purchased for this course and opened it before pouring four glasses.

“I only got the one bottle,” Harry said.

“Smart,” Lily said. “I am not helping your father back.”

“Come on, Lils,” James said.

“No,” Lily smirked. “I’m glad your son turned out more responsible than you.”

“You would be happy with him no matter how he turned out,” James teased.

“Probably,” Lily shrugged. “Nymphadora seems to like how he turned out too.”

Harry downed his glass of wine in one before hiding his face in his hands. He might be all grown up but that didn’t save him from being embarrassed by his own mother.

Tonks circled her hands caringly on his back even though her face was taut trying not to laugh at him. He looked rather… _cute_ when he was embarrassed after all. She pushed her own glass of wine over to him.

“You not going to drink that?” Harry asked.

“Can’t,” Tonks smiled. “Alcohol with the potion is bad business.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tonks said. “I don’t mind not being able to drink and you look like you need it.”

“Thanks,” Harry said gratefully.

“Also,” Tonks whispered. “You could always give me a massage after your parents leave. My body will be sore because of the potion.”

“I would be delighted to,” Harry whispered back.

“What are you two whispering about?” James asked suspiciously.

“About our sexual escapades, marriage and children,” Tonks fired off.

James grimaced at the first while Lily got more and more excited.

“Finally,” she exclaimed.

“She’s joking,” Harry smirked.

“Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks,” Lily chided.

“Jacqueline?” Harry asked.

“Ugh,” Tonks groaned. “I hoped you wouldn’t get to hear that until you put a ring on my finger.”

“Why have you never gone by Jackie?” Harry asked.

“Huh?” Tonks said.

“From Jacqueline,” Harry said.

“I prefer Tonks,” she said.

“Alright,” Harry shrugged. “I can respect that.”

“Thank you,” Tonks smiled.

Harry got up and walked to the fridge with a slight smile on his face. He was looking forward to seeing the glee on Tonks’s face when he showed her just what was for dessert this evening.

He had only just gotten the bowl out of the fridge when he heard a groan from behind him. He turned around quickly to find Tonks changing all over again like she had been just a couple of days ago. Her face was marred in pain and she was clutching her stomach.

He dropped the bowl smashing it on the floor and splattering chocolate mousse all over the kitchen while he ran next to her.

“Get Andromeda. _Now!”_ Harry hissed. “Love, what’s happening?”

“The potion,” Tonks said. “Something’s not right.”

Harry pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Her skin was already wet from her sweat and she was whimpering in his arms. She was still tightly clutching her midsection as Harry put her down on the bed. He summoned a fresh bowl and a cloth before filling it with cold water to gently wipe off the sweat on her forehead. He barely heard the running footsteps behind him when Andromeda arrived.

He looked over his shoulder and spotted her.

“Help her please,” Harry said hoarsely.

“What happened?” Andromeda asked.

“She had brewed the Black contraceptive potion,” Harry said. “It was violet instead of pink but she thought it would be alright. She just collapsed during dinner.”

“Keep wiping off her sweat to cool her down,” Andromeda said.

She lowered almost dumped her bag of potions on the floor while her wand moved in a flurry over Tonks’s stomach.

Tonks let out a hoarse scream before falling unconscious. Her arms fell limply to her side and Andromeda paled before looking between Harry and her daughter.

“I’m so very sorry,” she whispered. “I had no idea. I should have known.”

“What happened?” Harry said. “Will she be alright?”


	22. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter <3
> 
> I should probably have paced myself a little better. I'm not sure if I like the back half of this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway <3
> 
> Love  
> Waske  
> XxX

“I’m really _really_ sorry,” Andromeda said.

“Will she be alright?” Harry asked forcefully.

“Physically yes,” Andromeda said. “Emotionally… I don’t know.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.

Lily gasped before slamming her head into James’s shoulder. Andromeda watched them for a second before she nodded to James who gulped loudly.

“Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?” Harry almost growled.

“Harry…” a hoarse voice came from the bed.

“Nymphadora,” Harry said grabbing her hand. “I’m right here. Your Mum is here too.”

“Mum,” Tonks gasped. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure how to say this,” Andromeda hesitated.

“Just tell us,” Harry said.

“You were pregnant,” Andromeda said. “I should have thought about checking that before. I didn’t. I’m so sorry.”

“Were?” Tonks asked.

“The potion…” Andromeda didn’t finish her sentence but everyone in the room knew what she was about to say.

“Oh,” was all Tonks managed to say before she turned away from all of them.

Harry felt like someone had pelted him with a dozen of bludgers. He looked between everyone in the room until he noticed the way Tonks’s shoulders were moving up and down. He looked back at Andromeda.

She must have understood something because she chose to grab her bag before pushing James and Lily out of the room.

Harry sat down next to Tonks and gently ran his hand through her hair. It had settled on a dim frail mousy brown. He kept his silence while she sobbed into a pillow she had put in front of her face.

He had no idea how he was supposed to react, how he was supposed to feel or how he was supposed to help his heartbroken girlfriend. He just kept gently caressing her hair for as long as it was needed. The three grownups knew were the door was. They could find their way home if need be. Right now, his entire focus was on the woman crying in front of him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when she turned around to face him. Her eyes were swollen red and she had snot running out of her nose. Harry gently held her cheeks before planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so so so so so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Harry whispered gently. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is my fault,” Tonks said hysterically. “I should have been more suspicious about the potion. It wasn’t the right colour. There were too many things pointing towards something being different.”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry said gently but firmly. “We didn’t know. I could have said something too. It’s just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“But –”

“No ‘but’s,” Harry whispered. “It is not your fault. I love you.”

“I killed our child!” Tonks screamed at him. “I killed our unborn child!”

“No,” Harry said.

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Leave me alone!”

“I will not,” Harry said. “I’m here for you.”

“I don’t want to look at you!” Tonks screamed. “I don’t want to be reminded of what I have done!”

“You did nothing,” Harry said gently.

“Don’t make me hurt you!” Tonks screamed. “I will hurt you if you don’t leave.”

Harry felt her magic pulsate in anger within her. He looked into her eyes which had taken on a violet hue. They were roaring with madness and hurt and anger. She had no outlet for it. Harry just looked at her with love and sadness. He would face anything with her. He would stay together with her. Leaving was never an option for him.

Tonks looked defiantly at him before she screamed into his face letting all her pain wash out from her. Her magic hit him like a torrent. It tried to drown him while his own magic gently wrapped around her outburst. It was like it was trying to contain a hurricane. Tonks’s face was shifting between madness and anger and hurt and despair and sometimes even hysterical joy. It wasn’t a pleasant joy. It wasn’t a calm happiness. It was a twisted broken happiness which sought to bring her own pain on others.

Harry’s face was stoic as he wrapped his arms around her body. She began hitting him everywhere. When that didn’t work, she extended her fingernails to scratch at him. Harry didn’t move and trusted her.

His shirt was ripped to shreds and long wounds from her fingernails adorned his torso. He didn’t wince once and just held her tightly to his body. He felt her magic lesson, exhausted from her outburst. He heard her sobbing and pulled her against his shoulder. He felt her arms wrapping around his midsection pulling her tightly to him.

They sat there in silence until Tonks’s breath had evened out and she had slumped against him. He carefully laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He looked around the bedroom and found the door splintered and a full body mirror pulverized. There were cutting marks on the bed and some of the other furniture but otherwise the room looked fine.

Harry got up from the bed and walked out into the kitchen to find the three adults sitting there.

“It’s not her fault,” Andromeda whispered.

She looked haunted. Her eyes were dead as she looked at him. Lily was still crying with her face hidden in her hands while James had the same stoic facial expression. Harry could see that he had been crying as well but had tried to keep it contain. Harry looked into Andromeda’s eyes. She looked at him almost ashamed.

“It was no one’s fault,” Harry said simply. “It was an accident. She is exhausted and her magic is low. She had another episode like the bathroom, but the damages are less. She’s asleep now.”

“Good,” Andromeda said.

Her eyes regained some of their vigour as she finally looked at him.

“Did she do that to you?” she whispered.

“It’s nothing bad,” Harry said. “She was in so much pain. She needed a release.”

“Let me fix you up,” Andromeda said.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “And thank you for cleaning up the kitchen.”

“It was no problem, son,” James said.

He was still rubbing circles around Lily’s back trying to soothe her.

“I’m sorry that dinner ended this way,” Harry said sadly.

Lily looked up at her son who was being looked over by Andromeda. She rose unsteadily from her chair before she almost ran into him hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Lily said.

“Me too, Mum,” Harry whispered back. “Me too.”

“Are you two going to be alright?” Lily fretted. “I can stay longer if you need me.”

“No,” Harry said softly. “We need to do this on our own, I think.”

“Right,” Lily breathed in deeply. “James, I think we should go.”

James nodded at his wife but didn’t open his mouth. Harry was almost certain that it if he did say something, he would break down the same way Lily had.

“It was good to see you, Dad,” Harry said. “Have a good trip home. I’ll be in touch.”

James nodded before they walked to the fireplace. He heard the address of Andromeda’s house, but he didn’t follow them with his eyes. He turned to the last person still in the room.

“I want to see her,” Andromeda said. “Please.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “She’s still in the bed.”

Andromeda walked stiffly to the bedroom and sat down next to her daughter. She began singing a sorrowful tune while running her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

Harry leaned on the doorframe watching the mother and daughter in the bed. He was beginning to feel tired as well but they both needed this. Tonks stirred slightly at the touch.

“Mum?” she whispered hoarsely.

“It’s my fault,” Andromeda said through her tears.

“It’s not your fault,” Tonks whispered back. “If it is anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”

“It’s not your fault,” Andromeda said.

“How’s Harry taking this?” Tonks whispered.

“I’m alright,” Harry said. “I don’t blame you.”

Tonks flinched at his voice and moved away from him. She was looking down at her stomach running her hands over it. She was afraid to look at her boyfriend. She couldn’t bear to see the sadness on his face knowing that it was her fault that… that she had killed their child.

“Look at me,” Harry said softly.

Tonks didn’t look up. She began shivering and her breath became fast. She flinched every time she heard a footstep. She tensed up even more when she spotted his figure out the corner of her eye.

Harry stood in front of his terrified girlfriend and as gently as possible raised her head to face him.

“I do not blame you,” Harry said with as much love as he could in his voice. “I don’t blame you for what happened. I love you Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks. I love you so much.”

“I killed our child,” she said.

The vehemence gone from her voice being replaced by an overwhelming sadness. She began crying again.

“I hurt you,” she said. “I wanted to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Harry said. “Look.”

She looked him over and didn’t find anything on his body.

“You got Mum to fix you up, didn’t you?” she asked almost accusatory.”

“I did,” Harry smiled. “I love you and I am here for you.”

Tonks flung herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Harry held her to him as he ran his fingers in circles on her back letting her cry out all the unfairness and pain she was feeling.

“I’ll be going now,” Andromeda said. “You need to get some rest.”

“I’m sorry Mum,” Tonks said. “I’m so so sorry.”

“I don’t blame you either,” Andromeda kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I love you too.”

“I love you, Mum,” Tonks sniffled.

Andromeda kissed her again before getting up and leaving the two of them alone.

“I’m scared,” Tonks whispered. “I’m so scared that you are going to look at me with sadness or even worse hate. I’m scared that you are going to stop loving me. I am scared that I’ve lost you.”

“You haven’t lost me,” Harry said. “I’ll always be with you.”

“Even after what I have done?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Even after this. Always.”

“I love you, Harry,” she whispered into his neck.

“I love you too,” Harry said. “Come let’s get you out of your clothes and let’s get some sleep.”

“Mhmm,” Tonks yawned. “You’ll stay with me tonight?”

“I’ll stay with you every night,” Harry whispered.

“Thank you,” Tonks mumbled.

Harry helped her out of her clothes and saw the blood in her jeans. He decided to just vanish them before Tonks spotted anything. He helped her into the shower and washed her body. She was almost catatonic while it happened. He helped her into a comfy pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts.

He crawled into bed next to her and was just about to put his arm around her when she turned around and buried her face in his chest. He felt her crying into his t-shirt once more and just held her there until she fell asleep. A single stream of tears ran from his eyes after she had fallen asleep. He didn’t have to stay strong for her in this moment.

_Tonks was walking through a small meadow. She heard the sounds of children laughing. She found herself walking towards the sounds as they became louder and louder. She smiled as she watched the little girl with black hair and green eyes playing around with a phoenix in the clearing. The little girl who couldn’t be more than five years old was chasing the phoenix around in circles playing tag. The giggles and laughter were soothing to her. She just stood there watching the display._

_The little girl was soon joined by a boy with curly hair and violet eyes. He looked older or younger than the girl or maybe the girl had grown up. She wasn’t sure everything was confusing. The phoenix was still flying around in circles but the flames on its body looked larger than before._

_Another child joined the other two, but this child had green eyes and messy black hair looking like a small Harry. She watched the three children running around in the clearing feeling a deep sense of happiness._

_It was all interrupted by a large cry from the bird flying around. Everything was on fire. The children were screaming in pain. Tonks tried to run towards them, but she couldn’t move her body. The trees around her caught on fire. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn’t open her mouth. She tried to move her arms, but something was holding her down. She struggled against her binds she wanted to help. She needed to help._

She screamed loudly.

“I’m here,” a voice said next to her.

She blinked to refocus. She looked into Harry’s green loving eyes and relaxed.

“It was just a bad dream,” Harry whispered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Tonks whispered.

“Alright,” Harry said. “I’m right here if you need it.”

“I…” Tonks said. “I dreamt about what looked like our children. They were a mix us.”

Harry nuzzled her hair with his nose.

“There was a phoenix,” Tonks said. “They were playing around and then it burst into flames. Everything started burning. The trees the grass…”

“Them?” Harry asked.

Tonks just nodded.

“I couldn’t move, I couldn’t save them,” Tonks cried. “I’ll never be a mother.”

Harry chuckled involuntarily. He felt Tonks tense in his arms.

“Why are you laughing?” she said accusatorially.

“You’ll be a mother,” Harry said. “You’ll even be a great mother.”

“But I can’t cook, I barely know how to take care of myself,” she said. “You can’t feed babies take-away.”

“You won’t be alone,” Harry said softly. “You have the biggest heart I have ever seen in a person. You will have so much love for our children that they won’t ever doubt your love for them. You will be amazing.”

“You really think that?” Tonks asked.

“Without a doubt,” Harry said.

“I love you,” Tonks whispered.

Harry pulled her close in response. He felt her turn around and snuggled into him.

“Are you seducing me, miss Tonks?” Harry asked.

“Maybe a little,” Tonks said. “I just need to feel something besides the sadness.”

Sweet moans filled the bedroom and spread through the flat.

Harry woke up the next morning and studied Tonks who was still sleeping. Her hair had gotten a little more volume to it but it was still the same brown as it had been the night before. He ran his fingers through her hair down her neck to her naked shoulder stirring slightly as she felt his touch.

“Good morning,” Harry whispered next to her ear.

“Morning,” Tonks stretched. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Harry asked.

“For still being here,” Tonks said. “I was afraid that you…”

“You didn’t think I would leave you because of yesterday, did you?” Harry asked.

“Maybe,” Tonks whispered. “You would have a good reason. I…”

“No,” Harry kissed her neck. “Not anything you did or said yesterday changes how I look at you.”

“You aren’t mad?” Tonks said.

“No,” Harry said. “I’m sad. I’m worried for you, but I am not mad at you.”

“You’re the best,” Tonks said. “Why are you worried?”

“Your hair is still brown,” Harry said. “It’s your depressed colour.”

“Oh,” Tonks said.

She turned to look at him and scrunched up her hair in concentration. Harry watched as her hair turned from it’s mousy brown into a deep black and shortened into a crop-cut which looked slightly messy.

“Better?” she asked. “I’m not sure I can do my usual colours.”

“It’s not making me any less worried,” Harry said. “But you look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Tonks smiled sadly. “I’m sadder than I thought I would be.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “Breakfast?”

“Let me just freshen up,” Tonks said. “I’ll join you out there.”

“You sure?” Harry asked.

“I’m not something frail,” Tonks said. “Or easily broken. Trust me.”

“Alright,” Harry said climbing out of bed.

Tonks followed him with her eyes appreciating his naked body. The way he moved as he walked around the room repairing any damage from her outburst the night before. She felt herself move towards him. Like a beacon of light in her stormy mind. His stature felt safe. His muscles were for protection not harm. Every scar on his body told a story of his strength. She needed him to hold her. She wanted to be strong but she couldn’t.

She touched his shoulder almost afraid he would recoil from her touch. She didn’t know why she was surprised when he turned his head around and smiled at her.

“How about we shower together?” he asked.

“I’d like that,” Tonks said.

“Come on,” Harry chuckled.

He pulled her out the newly remade door and into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He waited until it turned the correct temperature before stepping under the stream. He pulled Tonks into a tight embrace and let the water stream down both their bodies.

Harry picked up the shower gel and began running his hands over Tonks’s body. He lathered her in soapy bubbles as she leaned against his chest.

“You do know that I could do this myself,” she whispered.

“I know,” Harry whispered back. “I just love touching you.”

“Touch away then,” Tonks purred. “I like it when you touch me.”

“I’m glad you think that way,” Harry whispered into her ear.

“Clean me up, Lover Boy,” Tonks said.

Tonks was idly stabbing into her food while Harry was buzzling around the kitchen. She had kept her hair short and black, but she was fighting hard against the magic which wanted her to return it to her depressed state.

“You sure you are ready to go into work?” Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

“Yes,” Tonks groaned. “I’m sure. I need to do _something._ ”

Harry looked suspiciously at her but ended up sighing in resignation. He just hoped that being back at work wasn’t going to backfire. Repressing your sadness was never a good coping mechanism.

They walked through the Atrium holding hands. Harry had slacked a little on his professionalism considering Tonks’s state of mind. He had allowed a little public display of affection even if it was against her nature. Tonks had a small smile on her face as she swung their clasped hands a little.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said.

“Anything for you,” Harry said softly.

“I’ll be fine,” Tonks said. “I don’t look that much like Bellatrix anymore.”

Harry punched the button to the elevator after they walked through security. He entered the empty lift with Tonks. It had barely closed before he felt a set of arms around his neck.

“What can a girl say to get a little kiss?” Tonks purred.

“One kiss,” Harry chided. “Then we are back to professional.”

“No kissing at work. Got it boss,” Tonks said with a false cheer.

Harry spotted the sadness in her violet eyes and pulled her chin up to claim her lips. Tonks melted into him and there was a flicker of a spark in her eyes when they separated.

“You should kiss me more at work,” Tonks said. “You get more… _enthusiastic._ ”

“Down girl,” Harry said.

The lift opened up behind them and Tonks grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him towards the Office. She loved Harry for the fact that he hadn’t pulled his hand to himself. She walked up to the door in front of the office but didn’t find a handle.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“You see the indentation on the wall?” Harry said. “Your badge goes there.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “The new protective measures?”

“Part of them,” Harry smiled. “Only authorized personal have access to the Office with their badge.”

“That’s impressive,” Tonks whistled.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Did I just inflate your ego?” Tonks teased.

“Not more than usual,” Harry said. “It is hard not having my ego inflate when the most beautiful woman wants to be with me.”

“Flatterer,” Tonks chided. “I thought you had a no flirting rule at the Office.”

“I do,” Harry said. “But we aren’t in the Office.”

“Technicality,” Tonks said, pushing her badge into the indentation.

She watched in awe as the frame lit up with runes and the door vanished.

“Are you seeing this?” Tonks asked.

“No,” Harry said. “That’s the point. It will only open when your own badge is used.”

“Right,” Tonks slapped her forehead.

“You need to go through,” Harry said. “Your badge will be on the other side for you to pick up. I can’t go through with your badge in the door.”

Tonks walked through the door leaving Harry to stand alone in the hallway. He put in his badge and walked through behind her into the Office.

“Potter! Tonks! Get in here!”

“Good to see that everything is the same,” Tonks said.

“That it is, Tonks,” Harry said. “We shouldn’t keep Robards waiting.”

“I hate it when you call me Tonks,” she pouted.

“But everyone else gets cursed if they refer to you as anything else,” Harry smirked.

“Now you’re learning,” Tonks smirked right back.

“Stop flirting and get your asses in here!”

Harry and Tonks stepped into Robards’s office. They watched the man shuffling through a stack of parchment. They waited until he looked up at them.

“Status on your investigation?” he asked.

“We have no new leads,” Tonks said. “Abernathy or whatever her name is stole the file during Christmas and asked about our relationship. Nothing has happened since.”

“Anything to add, Potter?” Robards asked.

“Nothing…” Harry hesitated.

“Out with it,” Robards said.

“It might just be paranoia,” Harry said.

Robards lifted a single eyebrow at him.

“A woman talked to me in the supermarket,” Harry said. “Right after she met with what I believed to be a werewolf in a café. She introduced herself as Samantha Graves.”

“Graves,” Robards said. “Grindelwald took that name in the states. Percival Graves.”

“That’s why the name sounded familiar,” Harry said. “Are we to assume that they are purposely flaunting their connection to Grindelwald? Why?”

“It might just be a coincidence,” Tonks said. “Seriously, what are the odds of that one of the witches from Lupus Malum runs into Harry at the supermarket?”

“True,” Robards said. “It might just be a coincidence.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He felt it was a weak connection himself. He was grasping at nothing.

“Well,” Robards said. “Nothing we can do about it anyway. Potter, I called you in here to give you a task force. Grab five rookies and train them up under you. I need them to be able to respond to _any_ call we get through here in less than five minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded. “Am I free to pick them myself?”

“Just pick evenly from the teams,” Robards said.

“Fennway, Mulaney, Hitchens, Nigel,” Harry said. “And Cromwell.”

“Cromwell?” Robards lifted an eyebrow. “Interesting choice.”

“He hates you,” Tonks said simply. “Why him?”

“I’m counting on it,” Harry smirked.

“Killing one chicken to scare the monkeys,” Robards smiled predatorily. “I like your style.”

“Only if he acts like an idiot,” Harry said.

“What do you need?” Robards asked.

“What do you need them to be?” Harry asked.

“The best,” Robards said. “I want them to hit harder than Hit-Wizards and be smarter than Aurors.”

Harry just nodded at the man behind the desk before turning around and walking out the door. Tonks spotted the predatory grin on Harry’s face and it sent a chill down her spine. She almost felt bad for the… _victims._

“Is this a good idea?” she asked.

“Probably not,” Robards said. “Either he breaks them, or he makes them into the best. I need you to find a way to track these people’s movements. Get in touch with the Department of Magical Creatures. Maybe they have a way for you to get more inside information.”

“On it,” Tonks said.

“Also, one more question,” Robards said. “Is everything alright?”

“Why are you asking?” Tonks said.

“You look like Lestrange,” Robards said. “Not a lot of people will see it but the hair, cheeks and eyes are eerily similar.”

“I have run into a snag with my powers,” Tonks said. “I’m working on it.”

“Good,” Robards said. “If you need time off.”

“No!” Tonks exclaimed. “I need to be here.”

Robards looked at her for a second before dismissing her.

Tonks was pulled to the side as soon as she emerged from Robards’s office. She pulled her arm to herself with a flinch.

“Wow,” Carmichael said. “Someone is tense.”

“C,” Tonks nodded.

“What’s up with Potter?” Carmichael said. “He looks almost gleeful.”

“Robards gave him five rookies to mould,” Tonks said. “He is getting his own team.”

“I see,” Carmichael smirked. “Who are the victims?”

“Just watch,” Tonks smirked back.

“Fennway! Mulaney! Hitchens! Nigel! Cromwell!” Harry shouted.

Everyone looked at him but the five of them stood up.

“You five are being fast tracked,” Harry said. “Training room. Combat gear. One minute.”

A small uproar spread throughout the Office. Some of the other rookies especially the some of the girls looked slightly upset. Tonks made sure to remember every face female face in the Office who were salivating at _her_ man.

She watched as Harry walked off into the training room. She noticed that he had a stopwatch going without a single one of the rookies noticing it. She leaned towards Carmichael.

“I’m so going to watch this,” she said. “I love it when he acts like this.”

“Keep it in your pants,” Carmichael smirked. “But I can see what you’re getting at. Don’t you have work to do?”

“I’ll get it done as soon as their training starts,” Tonks said. “I only want to watch the first part of it.”

“The one where he tears them a new asshole for being late?” Carmichael asked.

“That’s the one,” Tonks said with a small smile.

“Everything alright?” Carmichael asked.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Tonks growled.

“Because your normal reaction to Cromwell getting a new arsehole is to laugh loudly,” Carmichael said. “Not a small almost fake smile.”

“I’m fine,” Tonks said. “Now I need to go watch my _man_ tear into some rookies.”

“Your man,” Carmichael said. “Do you call him that at home?”

“Only if I want a spanking,” Tonks whispered before walking through the door to the training hall.

“Too much information!” Carmichael shouted after her. “At least it sounds like it isn’t a problem in their relationship.”

Harry was impatiently tapping his foot and watching his stopwatch. He had long since spotted the disillusioned Tonks leaning against the wall. He threw up a human revealing spell to check if his rookies were in sight. He turned towards her.

“Love,” Harry said. “If you are going to watch me tear into these lazy ass rookies, could you do me a favour and throw some stinging hexes at them when they arrive.”

“How did you find me?” she asked.

“I can smell you from where I stand,” Harry smirked in her direction.

“Are you telling me I stink?” Tonks asked. “If I do it’s your fault. You were the one who cleaned me.”

“Touché.” Harry said. “Heads up they are here. Only ten minutes late.”

“Ouch,” Tonks said. “How much can I hurt them?”

“Depends on their stupidity,” Harry said. “Silence your feet.”

Harry watched as the five rookies lined up in front of him. Their posture was sloppy. Their wands were still in their holsters.

“Ten minutes and twenty-three seconds,” Harry stated. “When I say one minute. I mean one minute.”

Harry didn’t get to say any more before the stinging hexes were flying towards the five of them.

“What’s going on?” Fennway shouted.

“Fucking hell!” Mulaney roared as one of the hexes hit him.

“You think this is funny, Potter?!” Cromwell growled.

Nigel shrieked. She was the only woman in his team, but she had more brains than the rest of them combined except in a combat situation. She could not think on her feet. Hitchens was the only one who did anything remotely productive in this situation and threw up a shield.

Harry clapped his hands mostly for Tonks to let up.

“You are all pathetic,” Harry said. “Senior Auror Tonks, I think we have proven our point.”

“Right,” Tonks removed her disillusionment charm. “Call me if you need any more help.”

“Will do,” Harry said. “But right now, they are too pathetic for me to need outside help.”

“Watch it Potter,” Cromwell growled. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“You were supposed to be a combat unit,” Harry said. “Rapid response unit. Robards wants me to make you able to respond to any call within five minutes. You took more than ten minutes to get into combat gear and into an adjacent room. You respond to a potential threat by standing still. Hitchens had the right idea, but the reaction time is laughable.”

Four of them had the brain to look ashamed at his words. Cromwell, however, was looking defiant. Harry was counting down the seconds until he burst. Harry knew that Tonks was still around to watch this part.

“I fucking quit,” Cromwell snarled.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Leave your Auror badge with Senior Auror Tonks and get out of here.”

“What?” Cromwell said.

Tonks tried to hide her smile. She knew that Harry really couldn’t just fire the rookies assigned to him without Robards approving of it, but the rookies in front of her didn’t know that. She loved the way they squirmed.

“If you want to quit then give your badge to Senior Auror Tonks and get out of here,” Harry repeated calmly. “If you aren’t going to do that then shut up!”

Cromwell looked between Harry and Tonks but ended up not doing or saying anything.

“Right,” Harry said. “Now that we have that out of the way. First lesson, your stamina is your life. Too many curses blast right through shield charms or have specific shields to a specific curse. Shields are inefficient! You will need physical stamina to dodge spells. I want one round around the room for every minute you were late. Ten minutes and twenty-three seconds meaning ten and a half laps. Cromwell you’re doing fifteen.”

“Why?!” Cromwell asked.

“For being an idiot,” Harry said simply. “If you can’t curb your need to ask questions at least make them intelligent.”

Harry watched as the five of them began running around the perimeter of the room. He felt someone touch his shoulder.

“That was entertaining,” Tonks said. “Thank you for letting me be here.”

“You seem slightly better,” Harry said. “I’m here for you when you need me.”

“I know,” Tonks said.

She was just about to walk out of the room when she was stopped by Harry. He pulled her arm and turned her around to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Tonks was thoroughly shocked by him. She opened her eyes and saw a small but loving smile on his face which she knew was only for her.

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

“I love you too,” Tonks said. “I really need to go before Robards finds me.”

“Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry nodded.

“Team Captain Potter,” Tonks nodded back.

It was five sweaty rookies which collapsed in front of Harry’s feet. Cromwell hadn’t made it past eight laps. Still, he was better than the rest of the rookies. Mulaney managed seven laps as the second longest. The rest collapsed after between five and six laps.

“Well,” Harry said. “I guess we are going running every morning until you five can do twenty laps around the room. This is pathetic.”

“I’d like to see you do better,” Cromwell wheezed.

“Alright,” Harry shrugged. “Hitchens go get lunch. The rest of you get the enjoyment of watching me run.”

Harry shrugged off his outer robe and began running around the perimeter. He set an even pace. He saw Hitchens return with lunch for the six of them. _Good kid,_ Harry thought. He had just rounded his fifteenth lap when they were done eating. He was slightly sweaty at this point. He stretched after the twenty laps.

“Did you like it?” Harry asked sarcastically. “That’s the standard for this team.”

The four of them just nodded. Harry cleaned himself with a charm before throwing his robe back on. He grabbed his sandwich and ate it quickly.

“We are going to go over different curses, counter curses, dark creatures, healing, potions and poisons,” Harry said. “Physical training in the mornings and library time in the afternoon.”

Harry looked at them daring them to speak against his orders.

“Nigel,” Harry said. “You are writing down every Offensive spell the team knows. Have them throw them at some targets.”

“What are you going to do?” Cromwell asked.

“Fuck me,” Harry cursed. “Don’t you ever shut up?”

The four others snickered.

“Why is Nigel in charge?” Fennway asked.

“Because she has the most brains out of all of you,” Harry said. “That’s why she is in charge of recording your spells. Listen up. This team is not a flat structure where everyone gets a say. You five aren’t even worth the uniform you are wearing. Until you are worth that very uniform my words are the only ones that counts.”

Harry walked into Robards’s office.

“How are they doing?” Robards asked mischievously.

“Abysmal physical condition,” Harry shrugged. “Cromwell did the best, but he was barely able to do eight laps around the training room before he collapsed.”

“I see,” Robards said.

“I want them to be able to do twenty laps without being winded,” Harry said.

“Isn’t that standard a little high?” Robards asked.

“I just did it during their lunch break,” Harry said. “It isn’t a high goal.”

Robards kept a grimace from appearing on his face. It was no secret that Potter was the most physical fit in the office. Tonks being a close second. She had improved since they had started dating.

“What are your plans?” Robards asked.

Harry explained his plans in detail as much as currently possible.

“When will you have them ready for action?” Robards asked.

“Summer?” Harry said. “I honestly don’t know. If I focus completely on combat preparedness, then summer. They will be sorely lacking in investigation and proper Auror work by that time. They’ll be closer to Hit-Wizards in that way.”

“I see,” Robards said. “Do what you can. They’ll all be taken out of active rotation to focus on fast tracking them as you put it.”

“It was the easiest way to put it,” Harry said.

Robards just waved his hand for Harry to leave.

Harry walked over to Nigel who was standing with five sheets of parchment. He put out his hand and looked them over.

“Let’s see if you are lying,” Harry said simply. “You know what you have written on your parchment. Now prove to me that you aren’t pathetic idiots whose heads are too big for your own good. Cromwell you’re up.”

“Why do I have to go first?”

“Because you are setting the idiocy standard so far,” Harry said. “Prove to me that you can do what you say and maybe I’ll lay off you.”

Harry began reading the different spells from his parchment and checked for power and accuracy. It turned out that there were several of them which were subpar.

“You never cease to thoroughly disappoint me, Cromwell,” Harry said. “You can barely do half of these properly and that is with an unmoving target. Take your parchment back and only write down the spells you think won’t disappoint me.”

Harry ended up with five much shorter lists in his hand.

“None of you can do a disarming charm?” Harry asked.

“Of course, we can,” Cromwell said.

“Good to know,” Harry said. “The lists don’t matter. I want you to be able to do these spells silently.”

The five rookies all agreed that it was going to be a long day.

Harry walked into Tonks’s flat just before dinner. He noticed the slightly spicy scent of Chinese food wafting from the kitchen.

“I’m back,” Harry said as he hung his uniform on the back of the couch.

“Welcome home,” Tonks said from the kitchen. “I got take-away. You seemed to be busy when I looked into the training room.”

“I was,” Harry smiled. “You are amazing.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said. “How are they doing?”

“Honestly?” Harry said. “Not all that bad.”

“Sounded like you were still tearing into them when I checked in before leaving,” Tonks said.

Harry thought she looked cute the way she was pointing at him with her chopsticks.

“Cromwell needs to get his head deflated or he is going to run off on his own. Nigel has the brain to lead but can’t think on her feet and succumbs to pressure too easily. Hitchens is a pleaser and makes sure that everyone is taken care of. He might have it in him to learn healing spells, but he doesn’t believe in himself and gets overruled by people who are louder than him. Fennway is the most observant and has the best sense of magic. He was the first to notice whenever I did something to the room. Mulaney has the best aim and loses the least power in his spells over long distances but his casting is slow,” Harry said. “They all have strengths and weaknesses. Cromwell could be a good leader for them.”

“If he didn’t have his head up his arse,” Tonks said. “I was surprised when he threatened to quit.”

“He would never do that,” Harry shrugged. “He is too prideful. He’s like me. Fresh out of school, top of his class, used to having things go his way or people listening to his opinions.”

“Like you?” Tonks smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Harry smiled. “Bit of a prick really.”

“I have a hard time seeing that,” Tonks said.

“Scamander did a good job with me,” Harry said. “He had me running dead sprints until I learned when to shut up. It took me three weeks before I stopped questioning everything and began to trust his judgement.”

Tonks laughed. Harry observed her carefully. It was hard to notice but her smile didn’t reach to the depths of her eyes. She was still looking sad.

“Should we bring this to the couch and watch a movie?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “I’d like that.”

Harry promised himself that he would make sure that Tonks would be alright.


	23. Pieces reformed, Heart Break Apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small is not always worse <3
> 
> Hopefully <3
> 
> Love  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry had noticed something over the last few weeks. It had been more than a month and Valentine’s Day was fast approaching. He had noticed that Tonks would sometimes disappear from the Office during her lunch break. He hadn’t asked her where she went during those blocks of time.

Honestly, she probably disappeared more than he noticed. He had been stuck training the five rookies and he was getting tired of being in the training room. They could barely keep up with him in a mock combat situation even if they were five against one.

At least their physical stamina had been improved massively. Half of them now managed not to drop dead after his physical regiment in the mornings. The other half still had a hard time moving when they got to their lectures and studying in the afternoon. He’d take it as it came.

Nigel had indeed shown a talent for preparing and planning. He had given her information on their mock combat scenarios and she would usually end up with a feasible plan for most of the scenarios. She was headquarter strategist more than anything.

Hitchens had shown appropriate talent for being a combat medic. Harry had with the help of the Unspeakables found a way to create a pseudo body which functioned as a body in everything but actual thought and action. It breathed, it bleed and it had every likeness to a human being except for the soul and thought part. It had proven a valuable tool for teaching them all how to keep a human alive until they could get them to a proper healer. Hitchens was just better than the others.

Fennway had the makings of both a magical investigator and a cursebreaker melted into one. He knew how to tear down wards faster than any of the others and he had gotten good at analysing spell residue and magical signatures. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that none of the Senior Aurors nor himself had a chance of getting out of a magical crime if Fennway was to analyse the residue left behind.

Mulaney had become a sharpshooter in his own right. He had the best recognizance of the whole team and his ability to hit a target over three-hundred meters away. He lost the least power on his spells as well but it was his accuracy which was frightening. Harry was sure that if he wanted to Mulaney would make a terrifying assassin.

Cromwell… Well the biggest change to him was the fact that he had stopped asking stupid questions. He still had a way too proud air about him. Harry didn’t know what to do about him. He was their heavy hitter. The best in combat but his damn stupidity would get the rest of them killed if he was ever given the reigns. Harry didn’t know what to do about it.

The team’s performance was night and day whether Cromwell listened to them. Harry had been right about the fact that Cromwell would be the best leader. It wasn’t even choice. He could make the fast decisions and usually his gut instinct was correct. He was just being stupid about it. Harry just didn’t know how to get rid of that stupidity.

Still, that wasn’t what he was thinking about as he had left today’s training to Robards. He might have a different insight and the man had wanted an update. So Harry had left today’s training to him. Maybe, he had a better chance at getting through the thick skull that Cromwell was determined to wear.

No, today Harry was thinking about his girlfriend. His beautiful but damaged girlfriend. It wasn’t overtly obvious that something had changed. They were still the same together but it was like Tonks never reached the same heights of happiness that she had before… _the accident_. Something he called it in his mind. He might have said it out loud as well but neither of them had dared to talk about it since that evening.

Harry didn’t know what to think. He didn’t even know what to feel. He knew that she was hurting but he couldn’t bring himself to remind her of that hurt. It was too much for him to even think about himself.

It had happened gradually for him. He hadn’t thought much about children before that night. Sure, he had thought about it when he had been engaged to Annalise. That was the catch though. Harry had been perfectly happy with Tonks’s suggestion or maybe it had been a demand that ‘ _he put a ring on her_ ’ before the talk of a child was brought up. He had known back then that he wanted to ask her to marry him. He still thought that… but something had changed between them. They didn’t talk as openly as they did before.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted Tonks about to leave the Office. He got up to follow her. He felt like they needed to have a serious talk. Walking out of the Office Harry spotted her stepping into the lift. He half ran to get into the same lift with her but the doors closed in his face.

She hadn’t gone back to her usual unusual hair colours. They were too _natural_. There was no pink, no blue, no yellow or green. The wildest he had seen her wearing in the past month was an auburn colour.

Harry punched the call button for another lift and stepped into it. He went to the ministry cafeteria first, but he didn’t find her. He headed to the Atrium even though he had little hope of catching her. Harry didn’t know what to do. She was disappearing from him and he was getting desperate.

Harry walked into Tonks’s flat after his workday. It was still early in the afternoon. Tonks hadn’t been at the Office after lunch. He had asked Robards if she was out on a mission only to find out that she had gotten the afternoon off. Harry had asked if he could have the same.

The flat was empty. Harry tried to look for any clue about where she would be at this time. He decided to check with Andromeda first. Maybe she knew where Tonks had disappeared to. He tried her house only to find it empty as well. He found her at St. Mungo’s.

“Andromeda,” Harry said. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” Andromeda sighed. “Could you wait in my office?”

“Of course,” Harry said.

He sat in silence for another fifteen minutes before Andromeda walked in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Andromeda asked.

“Do you know where Tonks disappears to?” Harry asked. “She keeps leaving work during Lunch Break and she got the afternoon off, but she wasn’t at home.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “We don’t really talk all that much anymore. I don’t know how to. Has she told you anything?”

“No,” Andromeda said sadly. “She is hurting.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I am too. I’m losing her Andromeda.”

“You are not losing her,” Andromeda said. “She has stuff to work through. You have too.”

“I…” Harry began. “It all became so real… The hypothetical idea of being a dad… it became too real all of a sudden. I could have been dealing with her morning sickness and weird cravings right now. Instead she’s lost that flicker of joy and it breaks my heart every time I see her looking sad. I don’t know what to do.”

Andromeda looked at him like she was debating whether he was good enough for her daughter. Harry felt cold sweat running down his back. The shame was gnawing at his insides. He felt like he had failed the woman that he loved.

“I love her,” Harry said hoarsely. “I really love her. I just want to help her get happy again.”

Andromeda pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something.

“She might be here,” Andromeda said. “She hasn’t spoken to me in the past month either. I… I’m afraid that she might be blaming me for what happened. I… Please help her.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

Andromeda just nodded before wiping away a tear. Harry pulled her into a hug before grabbing the scrap of paper and looked at the address. It didn’t tell him anything, but it was suspiciously close to Andromeda’s house if he remembered correctly.

Harry apparated in front of Andromeda’s house and made his way towards the address. He spotted the correct street name and walked down it. He barely made it further than a couple of blocks before he heard screams. He set into a sprint before he came in front of a nursery.

Harry looked around and spotted a café across the road. The puzzle pieces were slowly falling into place. He walked across the street and stepped inside. He looked around and found a head with a mousy brown colour. He wasn’t sure if it was the right head, but he was willing to bet it was.

He walked down to booth against the large display window.

“This seat taken?” he asked.

“Uhm,” the woman said, not looking at him. “No, I guess it isn’t.”

Harry sat down across from her and studied the features. Yeah, it was her alright, but she hadn’t noticed it was him.

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Tonks said. “Nothing really. I just like watching the children running around. They usually get some outside playtime this time of day.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“I…” Tonks said.

She turned her head to look at him and her eyes went wide.

“Harry?!” Tonks said. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Harry said with a sad smile. “I was worried.”

“I’m fine,” Tonks said automatically. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Why here?” Harry asked.

“I went to that nursery when I was small,” Tonks said.

“I love you,” Harry said.

“No, you don’t,” Tonks said harshly.

“Why would you think that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tonks said.

“I want to talk about it,” Harry said. “We don’t talk anymore. We haven’t told the other how we have been feeling about…”

“Don’t you dare mention that,” Tonks hissed.

“We barely sleep in the same bed,” Harry said. “We don’t touch the other. It’s like… it feels like I repulse you.”

“You don’t,” Tonks said.

“Then what is going on?” Harry said hoarsely.

His emotions were running raw. It felt like his heart was bleeding as he looked into the dead eyes of his girlfriend. He noticed the dark bags around her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping well.

Tonks’s eyes glazed over. Harry wanted to reach out to hold her but was afraid that she would pull away from him as if she was scared of his touch.

“You should leave me,” Tonks said.

“Not going to happen,” Harry said. “I am never going to leave you.”

“I want you to leave me,” Tonks said.

“Do you want to leave me?” Harry asked.

“I…”

“Nymphadora,” Harry said softly. “I don’t want to leave you. I love you. I still love you.”

“No, you can’t,” she shouted.

She looked around fearfully, but nobody seemed to react to their conversation.

“Privacy charms,” Harry said. “I didn’t want people to listen in.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said.

“Why can’t I?” Harry asked.

“Because…” Tonks said.

“Because what?” Harry asked.

“Because I’m tainted, I’m old,” Tonks said. “Look at me. My body is sagging, my face has gotten wrinkled. I look worse than my Mum who is fifteen years older than me.”

Harry sat back.

“How can you love me when I look like this?” she asked pulling at her hair. “I try so hard to change it but I can’t do it for the life of me. My entire being fights against it.”

Harry moved around the booth and sat next to her.

“I’m going to pull you into a hug,” he said softly. “No, you don’t get a choice.”

Tonks tried to protest even if it was half-hearted at best. She unwillingly leaned into his arms.

“Why?” she asked.

“You are beautiful to me no matter how you look,” Harry said. “Even if you were stuck as an old crone, I would still love you. You are the woman who managed to make me forget my pain once. I want to be the man to help you forget yours.”

“But it hurts so much,” Tonks said. “I keep dreaming about a child that will never be. How can you not hate me?”

“I don’t,” Harry said. “I’m hurting too. Every time I see you, I am reminded of it.”

“Then you should leave me,” Tonks began struggling in his arms.

“Let me finish,” Harry said. “Every time I see you, I am reminded because you are hurting possibly even more than I am. I feel useless and like a failure because I am the reason you have lost your smile. I know you still smile but your eyes are dead. The woman I know had a smile which forced the dead to smile along with her. Right now, _that_ woman is hidden because of the guilt you are carrying.”

“Leave me,” Tonks said half-heartedly at best.

“No,” Harry said. “I will not leave you now or ever. I’m not saying it will get better. I don’t know that. What I am saying is that I will be here right beside you every step of the way.”

“You are too good for me,” Tonks said.

“Possibly,” Harry said.

“Why me?”

“Because you are the one who makes me happy,” Harry said.

“Yeah right,” Tonks snorted. “I don’t make anyone happy.”

“Not with that attitude you won’t,” Harry teased.

Tonks slapped his arm playfully.

“Why here?” Harry asked.

“I like to watch the children play around,” Tonks said. “Imagining what it would have been like for my child to run around like them.”

“Our child,” Harry said. “And probably super klutzily.”

“Oi!” Tonks said. “I’ve gotten better.”

“I don’t think that translates to how well a child of ours would do,” Harry said.

“Probably not,” Tonks agreed.

She looked at him trying to spot any sign of him regretting _anything_. She looked into his strong eyes. She could see the same sadness she felt resonating in his eyes but it hadn’t removed the love he showed for her. The sadness hadn’t taken over.

“I love you,” she murmured. “And I’m sorry for being distant.”

“I was being distant too,” Harry said. “You are not alone. Also, your Mum is terrified that you are angry with her. I might have guilt tripped her into giving up your location.”

“You are learning, Potter,” Tonks giggled. “Though you might have ruined your chances with her now.”

“Oh woe is me,” Harry sighed theatrically. “Now, more than ever do I need to keep being in the good graces of _my_ Black woman.”

“I’m a Tonks,” Tonks said.

“Keep telling yourself that, Love,” Harry said. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” Tonks said. “I haven’t felt hungry all that much lately.”

“I know how you feel,” Harry said. “I probably wouldn’t have eaten much either if it wasn’t for my Mum.”

“What does she have to do with anything?” Tonks asked.

“She forced me to eat even if I didn’t want to,” Harry said. “She would always make sure that I didn’t eat too much but she taught me to eat when I had the chance.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“She was still afraid the war was going to catch up with us,” Harry shrugged. “If we would somehow end up on the run, she wasn’t sure if we would have food to eat.”

“Sheesh,” Tonks said. “Lily sounds just a tad paranoid.”

“Probably,” Harry shrugged. “But can you fault her?”

“No,” Tonks said. “I don’t think I can.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “Come on. Let’s go find the filthiest burger in London.”

“Alright,” Tonks said. “I could eat that.”

“I know you could,” Harry said.

One filthy burger and side of fries later Harry and Tonks walked into her flat. Her hand hadn’t left his except for when they had eaten earlier.

“Thank you for finding me,” she said. “I think I needed to be reminded that I was worth finding.”

“You are worth far much more,” Harry said. “I’ll always find you.”

“I hope so,” Tonks said. “Well at least you find me when you have had help.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“You found me through my Patronus when my body was dying and you found me through my Mum when my heart was dying,” Tonks said. “You seem to need help.”

“That’s it, young lady,” Harry tickled her. “I do not need help finding the love of my life.”

“Oh really?” Tonks managed to say between giggles.

“Really really,” Harry said.

“Okay, Mr. Potter,” Tonks said.

“I’ll always find you, Miss Tonks,” Harry kissed her for the first time in weeks.

“I missed your kisses,” Tonks said softly.

“I missed yours too,” Harry said.

Tonks snuggled closer to him. She found a long-forgotten comfort in the warmth of his body. Her head rested in the curve of his neck, her lips ghosting against his skin. She smirked as she felt him shiver under her.

“So, children?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, children,” Tonks said. “I…”

“I want to be a dad,” Harry interrupted her. “I’m scared of how much I want to be a father.”

“Me too,” Tonks said.

“You’re scared because you want to be a father?” Harry teased.

“Ugh, you idiot,” Tonks laughed. “Because I want to be a mother.”

“I know,” Harry said. “What about that ring?”

“What ring?” Tonks asked.

“The one I was supposed to put on your finger before we talked children,” Harry said.

“Right,” Tonks said. “You want to get married?”

“To you?” Harry asked. “Yes.”

“How romantic,” Tonks mock swooned.

“I know,” Harry laughed. “Sorry, probably not the best timing.”

“Wait,” Tonks said. “Are you actually proposing right now?”

“No? Yes?” Harry said hesitantly. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Tonks said. “I just went from… whatever I was before you found me to getting proposed to. What the hell am I supposed to be feeling?”

“Right,” Harry said. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Tonks said quickly. “No, that’s not what I mean… It’s just a lot.”

“Can I help?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “I think I should go talk to my mother.”

Harry released her from his arms. He had expected her to stand up from his lap, but she just clung tighter to him instead. Harry rubbed his hands lazily across her back, his right hand moved upwards until it reached her neck. She flinched slightly before leaning into his touch. Harry’s fingers reached for the edge of her hair. Her head turned towards his touch. His fingertips left a trail of blue hair in its wake. He couldn’t stop himself from drawing a circle on top of her head.

“What are you doing?” Tonks asked.

“Uhm,” Harry hesitated.

“What?” Tonks blinked up at him.

“Your hair is blue again,” Harry said.

“No, it’s not,” Tonks said running towards the nearest mirror.

“A circle really?!” Tonks shouted from the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Harry laughed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why not a dick?” Tonks smirked from the doorframe.

“Because I’m not a juvenile child?” Harry fired back.

“Can I get some help here?” Tonks said. “I can’t walk around with a circle and a couple of lines of blue hair.”

“How am I supposed to help?” Harry asked. “It’s your magic.”

Tonks blushed a little. Harry hadn’t seen her blush since Christmas. Usually she was the one to make him blush. Harry found her flushed face endearing and quite possibly the cutest thing on this planet at the moment.

Harry almost lost himself to laughter when she lowered her head and murmured something.

“What was that?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Because it felt nice,” Tonks growled.

Harry watched in bemusement as the circle on Tonks’s head turned red while the rest of her hair stayed the same black it had been earlier.

“Come here,” Harry said. “I’ll run my fingers through your hair and see if it helps.”

Tonks walked towards him slowly with a little spry in her step. Harry just wanted to grab her and hold her. It was like he was watching the pieces of her heart slowly melding back together after it had been broken.

“Are you crying?” she asked.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. His body language was tight and confined. His shoulders had been overtaken by a tremor as he collapsed into her. Gravity took them both as Harry dropped to his knees. Tonks was shoved away from her as a consequence.

“What’s wrong?” Tonks asked.

“I’m sorry,” Harry bit his lower lip.

His hands clasped to his face. His vision had turned blurry; it was difficult for him to see clearly. As more tears came, more thought whirled through his head.

“What are you sorry for?” Tonks asked.

“I’m sorry for not being stronger, I’m sorry for your hurt, I’m sorry,” Harry sobbed on the floor.

“Oh, Love,” Tonks whispered. “You don’t have to be strong for me anymore. Thank you for helping me.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry slumped his head.

“Harry, look at me,” Tonks said.

“How can I?!” Harry screamed. “I’m broken. I… my heart keeps falling to pieces. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of what I did to you.”

“You did nothing to me,” Tonks said. “You helped me, now let me help you.”

“I need to go,” Harry said.

He rose from the floor and apparated away from the flat.

“Harry!”


	24. Stumbling in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are <3
> 
> Another chapter in the story <3
> 
> Have fun <3
> 
> Waske  
> XxX

“… and then he just up and left,” Tonks said with frustration in her voice.

“I see.”

“What am I going to do now?” Tonks asked. “My boyfriend just ran away!”

“He’ll be back,” Sally said softly. “He always comes back.”

“How can you know that?” Tonks exclaimed. “You didn’t see him. I have never seen him like that before.”

“Tonks!” Sally grabbed her shoulders. “He will be back. He is probably just out drinking or something.”

“Right,” Tonks breathed in deeply. “Yeah. It’s all going to be alright.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sally said.

“I’m going to search for him,” Tonks said.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Sally grabbed her arm. “Do you trust him?”

“I do trust him,” Tonks said.

“But?” Sally asked.

“But how can he just half-ass propose to me and then run out on me?!” Tonks exclaimed. “I need an explanation!”

“Okay girl,” Sally said. “It sounds like you are in need of something strong.”

Sally went to her cupboard and grabbed the two bottles of bourbon in her cupboard. She looked fondly at the bottles.

“Have you ever tried Burning Bourbon?” Sally asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “I still think I should go find Harry.”

“Nymphadora Tonks, you sit your perky ass back down,” Sally shouted.

“Do not call me Nymphadora!”

“Okay, she-who-must-not-be-named,” Sally said pouring two glasses. “Drink.”

Tonks walked into work the next day with a massive hangover. Her hair was a grimy green and she had large bags under her eyes.

“Wild night?” Carmichael asked.

“Uh-huh,” Tonks said. “Don’t ask. Is Potter in yet?”

“No,” Carmichael said. “Since when did you start calling him Potter?”

“Last night,” Tonks growled. “Don’t ask.”

“Message received.” Carmichael backed away.

“Tonks!”

“Fucking great,” Tonks sighed.

Tonks dragged her feet towards Robards’s office. This was going to be a rough morning.

_Where the fuck are you Harry?_

“You are taking over the training of Potter’s team until he is back,” Robards said simply.

“When is that?”

“I was going to ask you the same,” Robards said. “I just found a note on my kitchen table, telling me that he needs to take some time off.”

“Morgana’s tits,” Tonks said.

“Something I should know about?” Robards asked.

“No,” Tonks bit out. “Training Potter’s rookies. Fine.”

She hadn’t noticed that her hair was flaring red. Robards looked concernedly at her as she walked out of the door.

Tonks stalked into the training room and found Harry’s five rookies standing in a line.

“What are you looking at?” she snapped.

“Where’s Potter?” Cromwell asked. “Not that I am complaining.”

“No, more like you’re fucking whining,” Tonks bit out. “Potter is… _out of town_.”

She watched as they flinched at her words. They shared a few nervous glances.

“And I need some stress relief,” Tonks said. “Get in there and become my target practice.”

Carmichael would later have sworn that the sounds of hysterical laughter mixed with screams were just a figment of his imagination.

Tonks kept getting angrier and angrier as the days passed. There was no word from Harry. Nobody had any idea where he was. Sally, Andromeda, Hermione, Robards, _nobody_ had a clue. She felt like a piece of her had been ripped from her soul.

She had tried to keep herself occupied and she had to admit there was some sadistic glee gained from punishing Harry’s rookies. She saw the potential in them that Harry had been telling her about. But it wasn’t her goddamn job to babysit them.

_Where the fuck are you?!_

She looked at her front door, debating whether she should head out again. She hated being in her flat. It felt empty and abandoned. It reflected how she felt. When Harry gets back…

 _If he comes back,_ a small traitorous voice whispered in her mind.

“He is still going to get it,” Tonks growled into the empty flat. “I can’t stay here.”

Andromeda was surprised when she opened her front door to find Tonks soaking in the rain. Her hair was hanging flat against her face.

“Hey Mum.”

“Come in,” Andromeda said quickly.

“Can I just stay for a while?” Tonks asked.

“Of course,” Andromeda said. “Go grab a shower.”

“Thanks Mum,” Tonks stepped passed her and walked up the stairs.

Andromeda moved around her kitchen, making tea and finding something sweet to go along with it when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

“Tea, dear?”

“Yes please,” Tonks said.

“Still no news?” Andromeda asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “I’m going crazy. I just don’t understand. What changed?”

“I don’t know,” Andromeda sighed.

“I’m just so angry at him for leaving,” Tonks said. “I know that I wasn’t in the best place before, but that doesn’t give him the right to just run out on me. Does it?”

Andromeda sipped her tea. She had a feeling that her daughter wasn’t looking for answers. She just needed to vent her pent-up emotions.

“What if I ruined it?” Tonks slumped down onto the table; her mug forgotten.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Andromeda said.

“Then why did he run?!” Tonks looked up with a hurt expression on her face.

“Why did you?” Andromeda asked.

“I didn’t…”

Tonks went through her full range of colours before her hair settled on a mottled grey.

“I did run, didn’t I?”

“With less dramatics yes,” Andromeda said. “Give him the time he needs.”

“I’m still angry,” Tonks murmured.

“I understand,” Andromeda said.

“I don’t want to go back,” Tonks said.

“Go back where?” Andromeda frowned.

“ _That_ place,” Tonks waved her hand.

“Your home?”

“It’s not my home,” Tonks said. “Not without him.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you need,” Andromeda said. “I’ll make up your bed.”

“Thanks Mum.”

“Why don’t you want to go back?” Andromeda asked right before she walked out the door.

“It feels abandoned,” Tonks said.

“He did not leave you,” Andromeda’s soft voice carried to the kitchen.

“You don’t know that,” Tonks whispered mostly to herself.

Tonks had spent the last week living in her childhood bedroom. The colourful posters seemed like a mockery to herself. Her hair had reverted back to an all too familiar mousy brown these days. Tomorrow would be Valentine’s day. She wasn’t overly sentimental about the date, but it would have been nice to spend it celebrating her relationship if she even was in one. She supposed she could just get drunk on the day mocking her lack of a lover once again. It had almost become a tradition.

She dragged herself out of bed getting ready to go to work. She groaned at having to deal with Cromwell once again. It had been ten days. Robards hadn’t asked her further what was going on, but she had a feeling that his patience was running thin.

The official story was that Harry had asked for two weeks of vacation and it wasn’t like he had any ongoing investigation. Tonks had cut down on the actual training, so her mornings were spent torturing Harry’s charges while her afternoons were focused on finding a trail for Lupus Malum.

They hadn’t been sighted in over a month and she felt like she was going crazy. She had tried to send Harry a messenger Patronus, but she hadn’t been able to make a corporeal Patronus since he had left. She was ready to pull her hair out.

Tonks found herself staring up into the ceiling as she got ready to sleep. She felt silly but a small prayer to whatever deity would listen to her empty heart still passed her lips.

Her childhood bedroom was bathed in a silver light as a doe walked in through the window.

“I’m bringing the idiot back,” the ethereal animal spoke softly with a hint of bell like joy in it.

Tonks felt something return to her as the doe disappeared. A smile crept up on her face for the first time since Harry had left.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Tonks murmured into the darkness before it claimed her.

She woke up in the morning and found the sounds of voices arguing in the kitchen. She tried to sneak closer without alerting anyone but she managed to stumble over nothing and fell on her front.

The sound of a chuckle reached her ears. It felt foreign but familiar as well. She looked up and there he was. The sunlight hit him from the back blurring his features. She felt relief well up inside of her.

“Is it really you?” she asked.

Her voice sounded wrong, vulnerable.

“It’s me.”

She sprung up from the floor and ran to him, torpedoing into his chest. The familiar arms wrapped around her and held her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear. “I shouldn’t have gone.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Tonks said.

Then the anger returned in full force and she shoved him away. Her arms pistoned as she hit him in the chest.

“Where were you?!” she whimpered.

“I visited my parents,” Harry said. “I…”

“Don’t you _dare_ abandon me like that again!” Tonks growled.

“I won’t,” Harry said softly. “I just had to work some stuff out myself.”

He held her wrists gently and she finally looked at him. She noticed that one ear looked puffy and red and there was a distinct red mark on the side of his face.

“What happened?” Tonks asked.

“Uh,” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “My Mum and Your Mum happened.”

“Oh,” Tonks looked around and spotted them in the kitchen.

“Good morning, dear,” Andromeda said. “Don’t stop on my account. You are letting him off far too easy.”

“Mmm, mmm,” Lily nodded in agreement.

Tonks instinctively placed herself in between the two women who looked like they still were about to murder Harry and the potential victim of such a crime.

“She is way too good for you,” Lily said disapprovingly. “Are you done being an idiot?”

“Yes, Mum,” Harry said.

“And you are going to do it right this time?” she asked threateningly.

“Yes,” Harry gulped.

“Do what right?” Tonks asked.

However, no one seemed to want to answer her. She looked between Lily and Harry but neither seemed willing to meet her eyes.

“You’ll find out later,” Andromeda said finally.

“Alright,” Tonks said hesitantly.

“Love, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me today on Valentine’s?” Harry asked.

“Why are you so suspiciously formal?” Tonks asked.

“Not the answer I was expecting,” Harry chuckled. “Will you?”

“Of course, I will,” Tonks said. “It’s just…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry said. “I’m here to stay.”

“There was a chance you were going to leave?” Tonks whispered.

“Yes,” Harry said with pain in his voice.

“You promised,” Tonks felt the tears creeping into her eyes. “You promised. You and me… and now you are telling me there was a chance?”

“I…”

“Hold on a minute,” Lily interrupted. “There was no chance he was leaving. He was miserable every second he was away from you.”

Harry glared at his Mum, but she seemed completely unfazed.

“He showed up on our doorstep without anything except the clothes he was wearing and his wand. He looked heartbroken and about ready to drop on his feet,” Lily said.

Harry kept his silence as Lily told Tonks and Andromeda about what had happened for the past ten days.

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“I…” Harry hesitated. “I was scared.”

“Why?” Tonks asked again.

“I was scared that I had ruined everything,” Harry said. “I was scared that you thought I wasn’t serious, and I was being a coward about my own feelings for you.”

“I don’t understand,” Tonks said.

“Honestly, neither do I,” Harry said.

They stood there looking into each other’s eyes until Andromeda coughed lightly.

“Breakfast?”

“Right,” Harry said. “Breakfast.”

“Breakfast,” Tonks said. “Yeah.”

“How did they manage to get lost in each other after that?” Andromeda whispered.

“Love,” Lily whispered conspiratorially.

Harry walked hand in hand with Tonks alongside the Thames. There was a faint layer of freshly fallen snow all around them. Their breaths hung in the cold weather. Tonks snuggled close to Harry, arguing that it was for warmth even though they were both under a healthy layer of warming charms. There was still some hesitation between them. Their conversation didn’t flow as freely as they had before everything that had happened since New Year’s Eve.

Tonks squeezed Harry’s hand a little tighter pulling him to a stop in front of London Eye.

“Could we go there?” she asked nervously.

“Of course,” Harry said with a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Tonks asked.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Harry said softly.

“I’m not afraid,” Tonks huffed.

“I’m not going to leave again,” Harry said. “Nothing you could ask me is going to make me leave.”

“You never told me what happened that night,” Tonks said.

“I didn’t, did I?” Harry scratched his neck.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tonks asked.

“I probably should,” Harry sighed.

He handed over the cash for two tickets and they stepped into a pod. Harry looked at his girlfriend. Her current look resembled Bellatrix again but she had her hair tied loosely in a bun.

Harry got lost in the way her eyes sparkled in their violet shade. He could still see the hints of sadness which haunted her, but they looked content as well.

“Why this appearance?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Tonks admitted. “It’s mostly unconscious at this point. It feels… _natural_ in a way nothing has felt like before. It’s quite eerie in a sense.” 

“I think you look beautiful,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Tonks smiled.

“Right,” Harry breathed in deeply before letting out a long and heavy sigh. “It was a lot of things.”

“What things?” Tonks asked. “We are kind of stuck here for the moment.”

“Was that your master plan?” Harry chuckled.

“Maybe,” Tonks said coyly.

“First of all,” Harry said. “This is mostly a me thing. It had little to do with you being you.”

Harry began explaining how asking Tonks to marry him even if he had pretty much botched that horribly in the process, which had Tonks laughing from remembering how badly he had stumbled through it. Harry noticed that her laughter sounded like bells ringing in the spring wind. He explained how the miscarriage and the loss of a child had hit him in that moment and how that loss had made him think of Annalise and how their plans had involved children and a small house even if they had never put a date on it. He had been overwhelmed by his emotions and he had been afraid of taking it out on her in his weakness. So, he had run away instead, leaving her scared.

Tonks had then spoken about how him leaving had made her feel abandoned and broken and angry. She had been frustrated and had feared that it was her reaction before that which had been the catalyst for him leaving. She told him about how she had stayed with Andromeda for the past ten days because her own flat had stopped being her home without him. How she hadn’t been able to sleep in their shared bed because it felt cold and empty because he wasn’t next to her.

By the time their pod returned to the ground both of them had been crying their hearts out while hugging and snogging for the past fifteen minutes. Harry had tried to wipe away Tonks’s tears, but her make-up had still been slightly smudged, and Harry’s eyes had turned puffy and red.

“We both look like a mess,” Tonks said. “Could we maybe find a place where I could freshen up?”

“Of course,” Harry said hoarsely. “Anywhere in mind?”

“There’s a pub over there,” Tonks waved her hand in a general direction. “I could use a drink.”

“Me too,” Harry said.

Tonks soon excused herself to the bathroom while Harry walked to the bar to grab a couple of drinks.

“Tough luck, mate,” one of the drunk patrons said. “Your girlfriend break up with you?”

Harry looked incredulously at the man.

“It’s alright,” the man said. “It’s practically tradition for the broken-hearted to con… con…”

“Congregate?” Harry asked.

“That’s the one,” the man said. “It’s practically tradition for the broken-hearted to congregate at the oasis of liquid healing.”

“Oi, don’t you mean liquor healing,” one of the other patrons shouted.

“I’ll just have two pints,” Harry said.

“Damn,” the man said. “Must have been a bad break-up.”

Harry just shook his head and paid for the two beers before walking back to sit at a booth. He looked around and spotted a few mentions of it being Valentine’s Day but maybe the man had been right about one thing. That it was a place for the broken-hearted to meet and drown their sorrows.

 _What a depressing thought,_ Harry thought to himself.

He sipped on his beer and almost spilled it when his jaw dropped at the sight of Tonks walking out of the bathroom. She still looked the same, but her hair had taken on a slightly blue sheen to it in remembrance of their first time. Her make-up had been fixed and the shy smile on her lips pulled his attention to how kissable he found them. If anyone had asked him at this moment who the most beautiful woman in the world was, he wouldn’t even hesitate to say her, but then again maybe he was biased.

 _Or maybe not_.

Harry spotted the same drunk man watching her as well. He looked as the man got up from his chair and walked towards his girlfriend, _his_ woman.

 _Since when have I become so possessive of her?_ Harry idly wondered to himself.

Everything in his heart screamed for him to interfere but his rationality forced him to sit even if his knuckles had turned white around his glass from watching their interaction. He saw her pointing at him, and the man turned to look at him too. Harry felt an irrational anger at the way the man waved dismissively at her comment. He was just about to get up when Tonks moved past the man and sat down across from him.

“Are you okay?” was the first thing Harry asked.

“I’m alright,” Tonks shrugged. “Happens more often that I’d like to admit.”

“Should I have done anything?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks smiled. “I can handle myself. Even if it is nice when you beat up guys for me.”

“Oh right,” Harry laughed nervously. “That’s how we met.”

“It was indeed,” Tonks beamed. “Still I prefer it if you didn’t get into a fight on my account.”

Tonks had just taken a sip on her beer when the man sat down next to her. She rolled her eyes visibly to Harry, who tried his best to smile but everyone who looked for just a second would notice the way he gritted his teeth.

“’Ello Luv, ditch this loser, innit, ‘e got dumped earlier by ‘is bird,” the man said.

“Did he now?” Tonks smirked. “Good.”

“Yeah, wait what?”

“I don’t like to share,” Tonks said simply. “And that _loser_ of mine over there looks about ready to see how far he can throw you. I wouldn’t try and test him out.”

Tonks would never admit it but hearing Harry growl his discomfort at the situation and the eyes that promised pain and death to anyone who bothered her made her feel special in a twisted sort of way. It wasn’t to say that she couldn’t handle herself but the fact that Harry so visibly showed that he had to fight his urges was _hot_.

“Would you please leave us alone?” Harry asked.

“Your loss, luv,” the man wiped away at his brow.

Tonks barely managed to keep a straight face until he was out of earshot before she bent over the table and her laughter reached Harry’s ears relaxing him again.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured. “I…”

“It’s alright,” Tonks said. “Since when have you reacted this much?”

“Uhm…” Harry said. “I don’t know. Must be my insecurity.”

“Well you did lose one girlfriend today after all,” Tonks teased.

“Ha… ha…” Harry said. “Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Tonks said. “I would prefer it if you didn’t have any other girlfriends than me.”

“You are the only one for me and you know that,” Harry smiled.

“I know,” Tonks blushed. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Good idea,” Harry said downing his beer.

“Right,” Tonks said. “I’m just going to leave the rest of mine.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

Tonks looked at him for a moment before she started giggling at his silly expression.

“What?” Harry asked.

Tonks pointed to her upper lip. Harry looked confused but leaned over the table.

“No,” Tonks laughed again. “You have a moustache.”

“Right,” Harry wiped away the foam.

He looked a little sheepish and she could see the patches of red on his neck. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him across the table and into a snog.

“Foamy,” she said teasingly before skipping out of the door.

Harry looked perplexedly after her before he regained control of his senses and followed her outside. It had begun snowing again and Tonks was spinning around in the falling snow catching it with her tongue. Harry smiled indulgently until she slipped on the ground.

“Aren’t you going to help me up?” she pouted.

Harry tried to keep a smirk from his face but was failing miserably. He extended his hand down to her trying to help her get back up. She pulled hard on his hand and he found himself lying under her in the cold snow.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me,” Tonks said smugly.

“We are both wet now,” Harry pointed out.

“So?” Tonks said. “We could just get out of here. Get someplace dry. Someplace… home?”

“Not yet,” Harry said.

“What have you planned?” Tonks asked.

“People are watching,” Harry said.

“I don’t care,” Tonks said.

Harry relaxed into the snow. He could feel the wetness soak into his skin. He looked into her violet eyes.

“What have you been planning?” Tonks asked once more.

“It is supposed to be a surprise,” Harry said.

“I don’t think I want any more _surprises_ right now,” Tonks said. “I finally got you back.”

“Not every surprise is a bad one,” Harry said softly.

“I know,” Tonks said. “But right now, I’m not a fan of them.”

“Alright,” Harry said.

“Alright as in _no_ surprise? Or alright as in no _surprise?_ ” Tonks asked.

“Is there a difference?” Harry asked.

“Probably,” Tonks said.

“Let’s get out of here,” Harry said.

“No surprise!” Tonks said.

“Mum is going to kill me,” Harry said.

“Why would she do that?” Tonks asked. “Is this what _that_ thing in the morning was about?”

Harry rummaged in his pocket and found a small box pulling it out. Tonks eyes flew to it in an instant. Harry opened up the box revealing a platinum band with a Iolite gemstone in the fitting.

“Nymphadora Jaqueline Tonks, will you marry me?” Harry asked.

“I said _no surprises_ ,” Tonks choked on her words.

“Is that a no?” Harry asked nervously.

“Of course not,” Tonks said. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

“Thank god,” Harry breathed out in relief.

“What was the surprise?” Tonks asked.

“Our Mums and Sirius, Sally and Hermione are going to be hiding in your flat, which I have decorated for the occasion,” Harry said. “Could we get up?”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “Why aren’t people looking at us?”

“I threw a notice-me-not when it seemed like you were going to sit on my chest for a while,” Harry smirked.

“Prat,” Tonks said but decided to get up.

Tears of joy were filling her eyes when he slipped the ring onto her finger. She rubbed the band idly with her fingers.

“I think you mean fiancé,” Harry said.

“Fiancé,” Tonks said as if she was tasting the word.

Harry got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“How does it sound to you?” Harry asked.

“A little stuffy,” Tonks leaned her head back into his shoulder.

“I guess that means the wedding is off,” Harry teased.

“I didn’t say that,” Tonks kissed his jaw. “Mrs. Potter…”

“Potter and Potter?” Harry said in mock horror. “Robards is going to have a coronary.”

“Probably,” Tonks said.

“Could you do me a favour and act surprised later?” Harry asked.

Tonks looked at him with a bemused expression.

“Why?” she asked mischievously.

“So, my Mum doesn’t clobber me for proposing like that?” Harry tried.

“Hmm,” Tonks said. “It’ll cost you.”

“What?” Harry asked a little too quickly.

“You shouldn’t let the other person know you are desperate in a negotiation,” Tonks said teasingly.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned. “I’ll do anything for you anyway, Love.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tonks kissed him gently on the cheek. “Movie and a dinner.”

“I can do that,” Harry said. “What about our clothes?”

“Are you a wizard or not?” Tonks asked rhetorically.

Tonks ran her wand over both of them and Harry felt his clothes drying with every run over. Harry and Tonks found their way to a cinema. Tonks was gushing over a new movie called Bride and Prejudice.

“It’s perfect,” Tonks gushed. “It even has bride in the title.”

Harry smiled but he wasn’t so sure he was going to enjoy a romantic movie. It wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. Tonks had been crying at different points in the movie and Harry could have sworn that he heard her murmur “It’s so beautiful” when the wedding scene happened.

They would definitely have to talk about whether or not Tonks actually expected an Indian wedding.

 _Hopefully not,_ he thought wryly to himself.

Throughout dinner they talked about the movie and Harry tried to pick up on things that she had dreamt about her own wedding mentally cataloguing it and comparing it to his own thoughts. Tonks talked about her dreams for the future and Harry told her about his dreams to have a family. He told her about how his parents had been trying to have more kids but it just wasn’t meant to be and how lonely he had been during his childhood even if he did have friends.

Tonks talked about who they should invite which in turn led them to Remus.

“I don’t know,” Tonks said. “It’s just…

“Thing is,” Harry said. “Dad is going to be there, and Sirius is going to be there too. He is like a friend of the family. They are going to ask. Mum still likes him the best out of the marauders.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “Mum doesn’t like him at all though.”

“Because he is a werewolf?” Harry asked. “I don’t know about you, but I wasn’t planning to have the wedding on a full moon.”

“Oh no,” Tonks laughed. “Though that would be a wedding to remember.”

“Aurors Potter and Potter wedding turned massacre,” Harry said. “You’re right the headlines are writing themselves.”

Tonks laughed before turning serious again.

“You do know that Remus and I have a past, no?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Look, I’m not saying I want him there. I’m just saying that it is going to ruffle quite a few feathers or dog hairs.”

“Right,” Tonks said. “Do I invite my father’s family?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “I don’t have a problem with a no-maj wedding. It could be nice but…”

“Having people with no ability to blend into the muggle world mixing with muggles,” Tonks said.

“Are you close to them?” Harry asked.

“Not really,” Tonks said.

“I’ve never met Aunt Petunia either,” Harry said. “Mum and she don’t get along much.”

“Why not?”

“According to Dad she was mad about not being magical,” Harry said. “But honestly I think it is because Dad gave them a horrible impression of the magical world. He definitely falls into the category of people who can’t be around No-Majes.”

“Didn’t your Mum teach him?” Tonks asked.

“She tried,” Harry sniggered. “He still ends up saying Quaffle if we go to a No-Maj sports game. He doesn’t see the point of being around No-Majes.”

“Sirius is the same,” Tonks sighed. “He is fun and everything, but he really doesn’t care either way.”

“Yeah, I got that feeling from him,” Harry said. “I think it’s a British thing. Seriously the thing the British call an Auror uniform is beyond hideous.”

“What would you wear if you could choose?” Tonks asked.

“T-shirt, jeans and my dragon skin coat,” Harry said simply. “Maybe I’ll attach the badge to my belt. I’d be much less of a target walking around. The robes are stuffy, and they limit my movement too much.”

“What did you wear at MACUSA?” Tonks asked.

“That,” Harry said. “Most of the time anyway. Sometimes we had to wear suits but that was more the exception than the rule.”

“Like Muggle Suits?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Well they were made from magical material. Britain is so backwaters sometimes.”

“It’s tradition,” Tonks defended.

“I know,” Harry said. “Doesn’t make the robes any smarter.”

“I once went to the Quidditch World Cup here in England,” Tonks said. “Well I was on duty, rookie. I was patrolling around. Some of the stuff the wizards wear. I saw an old man in a night gown walking around. Something about having a breeze to his balls.”

“Let me guess,” Harry laughed. “He argued that it was no-maj and therefore it was good enough.”

“Something like that,” Tonks giggled. “Don’t you wear robes at Ilvermorny?”

“Tlingit no,” Harry said. “We had uniforms sure but they just consisted of jeans and shirt plus a blazer for the colder months. Sometimes the girls wore skirts sometimes they didn’t. As long as your house was either on your shirt, your blazer or your sweater then all was good.”

“Hogwarts certainly need an update,” Tonks said. “I was forced to wearing skirts except for Quidditch and weekends.”

“You play?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “I was the captain during my Seventh Year. Chaser. You?”

“Mostly Chaser and Seeker,” Harry said. “Never made Captain though. I was hall-monitor.”

“What’s that?”

“Well we patrolled and made sure nobody was out after curfew,” Harry said. “Not that everyone slept at campus. Some people came during the day and left in the evening.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Mum thought it would be good for me to experience living away from them,” Harry said. “She was right too. First year sucked.”

“I was so homesick,” Tonks said. “I wrote Mum and Dad every day almost. I couldn’t get a hang of my shifting, so the other kids made fun of me.”

“That’s not nice,” Harry said.

“It changed of course,” Tonks said darkly. “When puberty hit. God, I have never wanted to leave Hogwarts as badly as I wanted to during my fourth year. I was too stupid for my own good.”

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“The boys thought I was getting old enough to date,” Tonks said. “I thought so too. Had a fling with one of the older guys thought he was more mature but in the end all the boys thought I was a prude _for not putting out_ and the girls thought I was a slut _for stealing their boyfriends_. I didn’t date throughout sixth and seventh year. Every single one of them except for one didn’t ask me to change into something else.”

“Who didn’t?” Harry asked.

“My best friend Charlie Weasley,” Tonks said. “I’m not quite sure he is interested in women.”

“He bats for the other side?” Harry asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Tonks said. “But he is so obsessed with Dragons that I’m not sure he is going to settle down.”

“Seems like an interesting fellow,” Harry said.

“He’s a good guy,” Tonks said. “But I didn’t feel like trying to grow scales for him.”

Harry snorted his coke at the mental imagery.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Tonks said sarcastically but the smile on her face gave her away.

“Sorry,” Harry coughed. “That was an interesting image. Could you do that?”

“Never tried,” Tonks said. “I don’t think the eyes would be much of a problem but getting the skin right would be tough.”

“Right,” Harry said. “forgot about the whole reptilian skin thing.”

“Most people do,” Tonks teased.

“You are pulling my leg,” Harry said half in horror.

“I am,” Tonks laughed. “But your facial expression was worth it.”

“Ha... Ha...” Harry said. “Glad my face makes you laugh.”

“Awe, Love,” Tonks pinched his cheek. “Okay, I’ll act surprised.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I’ll act surprised when you propose to me… again… for the third time,” Tonks said trying to stifle her laughter.

“Third times the charm.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Tonks said. “Let’s go. I want to tell everyone the good news.”

“Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks will you marry me?”

Harry was down on his knee in the middle of Tonks’s living room. The candles and rose petals did give it a nice touch but it felt staged. If he was being honest with himself, he preferred the wet in the snow proposal on the ground outside of a Weatherspoon’s. It felt more like them.

Nothing in their relationship had been normal or on track. It had been messy and exciting and sometimes dirty and on the ground all the way back to when they first met in an alleyway leaving three drunk guys on the floor.

No, this proposal felt wrong to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was already wearing the ring on her finger and the box was empty. In fact he hadn’t even bothered taking the box out of his pocket. Nobody was around to see it anyway.

“Yes,” was all Tonks said.

There had been no hesitation, like it was a done deal. Supposedly it was in a sense. She had already said yes twice before that, but he wasn’t about to run away this time around.

Harry rose from the floor and pulled Tonks into a tight hug followed by a deep kiss. Even if this ‘third’ proposal felt weird it didn’t take away from the fact that he loved her and wanted to marry her.

Harry looked around and waited until either doors opened or people arrived. Tonks was snuggling against him with her left hand on his chest showing off the ring.

Harry wasn’t even surprised when he saw his Mum disillusion herself on the couch. He barely kept his laughter in check when he spotted the disappointed frown on her face.

“You had already proposed,” Lily pouted. “This is no fun.”

“It’s alright, Lily,” Andromeda’s voice came from beside her before she disillusioned herself too. “I honestly don’t think this type of proposal is fitting for them anyway.”

“Maybe not,” Lily said. “So, how did it happen?”

Harry gently pushed Tonks towards the couch where she found her surrounded by the two women while Harry went to the kitchen to find glasses and the food he had made the day before for the party. Sally and Sirius joined him in the kitchen and soon the sound of laughter and exasperated sighs from Lily filled the flat. Hermione arrived a little later and gave her congratulations to them as well.

“Where’s Dad?” Harry asked. “I thought for sure you would have gotten him here.”

Sirius and Sally looked ecstatic while Lily and Hermione both sighed and hid their faces in their hands. Andromeda looked bemusedly at their reactions but kept silent.

“He is up on the roof setting up for a firework display,” Harry sighed. “Should we get up there?”

“You can’t get on the roof,” Tonks said.

“Nymphadora, are you a witch or not?” Andromeda said. “We’ll apparate. James has conjured a platform for us to stand on.”

Harry grabbed Tonks’s hand and pulled her close to him.

“Let’s get this over with,” Harry whispered into her ear. “I don’t know what it is about Dad and fireworks, but he goes way overboard if nobody stops him and I think Sirius and Sally have even helped him with this one.”

“How big of a risk to the Statute is he going to be?” Tonks asked worriedly.

“On a scale from one to firedragon?” Harry said. “Just short of firing spells into the sky.”

“Let’s go,” Tonks said quickly.

Tonks would never admit it openly, but the fireworks made the night feel more special than any of the other things. It might have been the different wedding themed fireworks or maybe it was the fact that she was standing on a rooftop with her arm around Harry’s waist and his arms around hers with her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat against her own or the feeling of his lips on top of her head. Maybe it was the combination of everything that had happened, but she was happy. She was happier than she had been before in her life and she looked forward to spending the rest of it with Harry by her side.


	25. New Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually on a roll! <3
> 
> Love ya <3  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry felt a minor sense of dread as he put his badge into the indentation to allow him access to the Auror Office. He wasn’t quite sure Robards wasn’t going to punish him severely for taking personal leave without much of a notice. Tonks looked positively gleeful when she stepped through the passage behind him.

“This is going to be fun,” Tonks said. “Maybe I’ll continue having my daily stress relief.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Potter!”

“Oh shit,” Harry murmured. “That’s the angry Potter.”

“Better go see what he says,” Tonks said.

Harry stepped into Robards’s office with some trepidation in his step.

“Back from your ‘vacation’?” Robards growled.

“Sorry sir,” Harry said. “I had some stuff to figure out.”

“Does this _stuff_ have anything to do with Tonks?” Robards asked.

“Yes and no,” Harry said.

“That’s not an answer _boy,_ ” Robards said.

“I think we should call her in for this conversation,” Harry almost pleaded.

Robards only grunted, leaving Harry to interpretate if that was an agreement or not. Harry took his chance and poked his head out of the door and signalled to Tonks. Her shoulders slumped for a second before she squared them and walked into the office next to him.

“Well, who is going to say something?” Robards asked.

“I was pregnant,” Tonks said somberly. “We lost the child because of potions accident. I spent January coming to terms with it. When I got better Harry needed to take some time for himself to work through it.”

“I visited my parents in the States,” Harry said. “I needed to get away for a while.”

“And the ring?” Robards asked.

“Oh,” Tonks’s smile returned. “Harry asked me to marry him yesterday. I said yes.”

Robards looked lost in thought until he nodded at them and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

“Uhm,” Harry said over his shoulder. “My orders?”

“Same as before you left,” Robards said. “When’s the wedding?”

“Not decided yet,” Tonks said.

“Potter,” Robards said.

“Yes sir?” Harry asked.

“You have no more vacation days until Christmas,” Robards said.

“Got it,” Harry said.

Harry and Tonks walked out of Robards’s office. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry sighed in relief.

“That went far better than I deserved it to go,” Harry said.

“He must really like you,” Tonks said. “You just lost your vacation days; nobody ever just loses vacation days.”

“I think Carmichael has spotted your new jewellery,” Harry distracted her.

Tonks looked around and saw the mischievous smile on his face. She groaned inwardly and looked to Harry for support but didn’t find it.

“Traitor,” she muttered.

“I think I need to go see my rookies,” Harry said in a sing-song voice.

“Tell them that I am going to miss them,” Tonks said.

Harry laughed as he walked towards the training room. He had to school his face into a stoic expression when he was met with cheers.

“What is going on?” he asked neutrally.

“Does this mean Senior Auror Tonks is gone?” Hitchens asked.

“The Wicked Witch from the West has been replaced?” Mulaney asked.

“Potter, I never thought I was going to say this but I’m glad you are back,” Cromwell said.

Harry had to do a double take when he heard that last one. He looked at their relieved faces and started to piece together a pretty damning puzzle in his head.

“Nigel,” Harry said. “Can you give me a comprehensible explanation for this foolishness?”

“Senior Auror Tonks took over the physical training while you were away sir,” Nigel said. “She… uhm… she was very hands on in her approach.”

“And what about your testing?” Harry asked.

“We are following your study plan,” Nigel said. “Senior Auror Tonks didn’t supervise that part of the training.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “Mulaney, Hitchens, Cromwell, laps until you drop.”

“Why me?” Cromwell asked.

“You insinuated that my fiancé was a worse teacher than me also I wouldn’t feel normal if you didn’t partake in the idiots’ punishment,” Harry said.

“Fiancé?” Fennway asked.

“Indeed,” Harry said. “Now!”

Hitchens and Mulaney shared a goofish smile before they started running. Cromwell soon followed them.

“Nigel, Fennway, target practice,” Harry smiled. “Stinging jinxes, low power. If I catch you missing more than twenty before they drop you are joining them.”

Fennway leaned towards Nigel and whispered. “I’m happy that I am not joining them.”

“You are,” Harry said from behind him. “Nigel, you stay here and help.”

Fennway shuddered before he started running as well. Harry would lazily throw a stinging jinx at the four runners while he turned to Nigel who looked a lot more concentrated.

“So, how bad was it?” Harry asked.

“She wiped the floor with us until we couldn’t stand,” Nigel said. “Said it was a good way to learn how to dodge.”

“Hmm,” Harry said. “I wasn’t planning on doing that exercise before your physical strength was higher.”

“You were going to do that?” Nigel shrieked and missed a stinging jinx.

“That would be your thirteenth missed jinx,” Harry pointed out. “And yes. Senior Auror Tonks and I had very similar teachers from what I have heard. My teacher would duel me until I was bleeding on the floor and needed blood replenishers. Definitely got a couple of broken bones from him. Oh, and that one time where he poisoned me to see if I could brew while delirious.”

Nigel watched in horror at the nonchalant way he told her about it.

“Was he insane?!” she asked.

“Probably,” Harry shrugged. “I heard Moody wasn’t much better.”

“He once cursed a wizard for looking at him funny,” Nigel said. “At least that’s what we heard at the academy.”

“I’d have loved to meet him,” Harry said. “I heard he died during the war.”

“He did,” Nigel said. “Apparently his magic eye was nailed to Department of Muggle-born registration.”

“That was a department?” Harry asked. “This country was more fucked up than I thought. And that’s twenty. Just give me the required twenty laps. They look about ready to collapse anyway.”

Harry watched as the last of his rookies joined the others. He lazily threw more stinging jinxes at them, but his heart wasn’t really into it. When Nigel had run the final lap, he stopped.

“There’ll be a test later,” Harry said. “You have the day off.”

“Any info on what type of test it will be?” Cromwell asked.

“Idiot question. Of course, I am not going to tell you,” Harry said. “You had almost two weeks to study. I’m going to test something which one of you should have learned in these past two weeks.”

He saw Nigel speaking in a hushed voice to the others who paled at what they heard. Harry had a small smirk on his face as he saw them almost run out of the training room towards the library.

Harry walked out after them and went to Robards’s office. He knocked on the door and waited until he was allowed inside.

“What is it now, Potter?” Robards asked.

“What kind of knowledge test would you like for them to do?” Harry asked. “I want to see if they knew how to study without me having to hold their hand.”

“Does it matter?” Robards asked. “Just pick something from the Auror Training.”

“Can I poison them?” Harry asked.

“What type of poison?” Robards replied.

“I was thinking something which would take around four-five hours to manifest, have them brew the antidote,” Harry said. “I’ll have the antidote on hand.”

“Seems extreme,” Robards said.

“Did Moody poison Tonks?” Harry asked.

“Once or twice,” Robards said. “I think he poisoned everyone once or twice.”

“It’s tradition then,” Harry smiled. “I’ll go ask her for suggestions.”

“Potter!” Robards called out. “Don’t kill the rookies.”

“Of course not, sir,” Harry smiled. “They do need to learn to watch their mouth.”

Robards just shook his head. He almost felt bad for the… victims.

Harry leaned back in a chair at Tonks’s team’s table. He was waiting for her to show up. She wasn’t in her office, so it was easier to just wait for her. He had sent her a Patronus to tell her that he was waiting for her there. He was idly looking through his notebook for some inspiration when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head backwards and spotted a pink head of hair.

“Hey beautiful,” Harry said.

“What’s the emergency?” Tonks asked.

“Oh,” Harry said. “Nothing too serious. I just needed some help picking a slow acting poison for my rookies. You got an idea?”

“Why?” she asked.

Harry told her about his morning and he found the feral expression on Tonks’s face absolutely endearing while he told her the part about what his rookies had called her.

“Cromwell was happy to see you?” Tonks asked menacingly.

“That he was,” Harry said. “I asked Nigel. I thought what you did sounded brilliant. I honestly can’t believe they aren’t able to better handle one fighter in a five versus one situation. So what poison should I choose?”

“How about—”

Harry walked into the library with two bags of take-away filled with enough food for all five of them. He put it down on a nearby table and called them all over.

“I brought you lunch,” Harry told them. “Your test will begin at three. Meet me in the training room half an hour before that.”

Harry made to walk out of the library but when he was about to open the door, he disillusioned himself and turned back around. He had to make sure they ate the food after all.

When he saw that they were eating it without a problem, he nodded to himself and walked out again. He had to brew a big enough cauldron of antidote for the idiots who couldn’t brew under pressure.

Harry had the antidote done and ready at two-thirty and walked into the training room with a disillusioned Tonks following in his footsteps. It wasn’t even that hard of an antidote to brew the only problem was that during the last fifteen minutes the rookies would be dizzy and barely conscious. It didn’t really matter all that much if they got it right. Harry just wanted them to be aware of themselves at all times and ready for anything.

He felt almost proud of them that they were standing to attention in front of him when he arrived.

“Today’s test will be on identifying a poison and brewing an antidote for it,” Harry said.

“What poison?” Nigel asked.

“I sincerely hope you can still find the boxes from your lunch,” Harry smirked. “That’s what this next half an hour is for.”

Harry watched with some pride the way Nigel pulled out a container likely with a bit of food still in it.

“Am I that predictable?” Harry shook his head. “Well done, Nigel.”

“Thank you sir,” Nigel said. “You shouldn’t have told me about the time you got poisoned by your mentor.”

“I probably shouldn’t have,” Harry said. “Well, you have an hour and a half before you are unconscious. If you end up unconscious Senior Auror Tonks has graciously agreed to help me with your training for the next week.”

Harry was certain he heard a snicker next to him at the way the rookies’ faces paled. It might have had something to do with the promise of having Tonks help them… or it might just have been the poison doing its work.

“You know where to go brewing,” Harry said. “I’ll come find you at four to see whether I need to enlist the help of Senior Auror Tonks.”

Harry left Tonks to observe them as he walked out of the training room. He tried to get some of his paperwork done, went over reports, wrote in his training diary which doubled as his observations of the team’s progress. He was just about to write another sentence when his hand slipped.

“Seems like it is about time,” Harry observed as he lost the feeling in his hand.

He knocked on the door to Robards’s office almost losing his balance as his left leg gave out.

“Come in!” Robards called.

“Hello sir,” Harry had started slurring his words. “I’m just here to let you know, that the poison is working as intended. Tonks has the antidote in case they fuck up too badly. Also, I’ll be going down in the next fifteen minutes.”

“Why?” Robards asked.

“I’m giving them a single dose of antidote,” Harry said. “One out of five gets enough antidote to help the others. Builds trust between them.”

“You are about as mad as Moody,” Robards said. “Get going.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

Harry walked into the potions lab and saw the five of them huddled around three cauldrons. The antidote looked similar in all of them.

“Plot twist,” Harry said brightly. “I have one dose of antidote with me. Enough for one of you five to finish the antidote for the rest.”

“Are you fucking kidding us?!” Cromwell shouted.

“Oh, and one of you should probably get it right now,” Harry said. “I’m about to drop as well.”

“Captain!” was the last thing Harry heard before everything went dark.

Harry woke up in a couch in Tonks’s office. He blinked out the grogginess of the remnant of the poison. He looked around to find Tonks sitting behind her desk with mousy brown hair looking over some paperwork.

“Hey Love,” Harry said hoarsely.

“Harry!” Tonks lit up and her hair turned to her bluish black. “You’re awake.”

“Of course, I’m awake,” Harry said, sitting up.

“Don’t you ever poison yourself again for those idiots,” Tonks said.

She pulled him into a tight hug and fought against the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

“I will have to do it again,” Harry said softly. “I took every precaution so nobody would get hurt.”

“I don’t have to like it,” Tonks said. “Do you know how horrible it is for me to look at my fiancé dropping unconscious on the floor?”

“Would you rather I had asked Robards or Carmichael?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Tonks slumped into him. “I would just prefer it if you didn’t have to poison yourself like that again.”

“How did they do?” Harry asked.

“They failed spectacularly,” Tonks said. “Nigel got the antidote and then they started arguing about who was supposed to take it. They burned the antidotes because nobody was taking care of it. They should be waking up right about now. I left them for twenty minutes longer than you. They are in the med bay.”

“At least you’ll get to take out your anger on them starting tomorrow,” Harry said. “I promised them you would help with their training if they screwed this up.”

“How much can I hurt them?” Tonks smiled predatorily.

“No permanent damage, Love,” Harry chided her gently.

He stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Come on,” Harry said. “You should be there to deliver the good news.”

Harry didn’t even have to say anything while Tonks’s read his team the riot act. The shameful looks on their faces was just about to make him laugh but he kept his face stoic. Robards had joined them at some point and was just slightly shaking his head.

“Alright, Senior Auror Tonks,” Harry said. “I think they got the message.”

Tonks sent them one more hateful glare before stepping back. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“As Senior Auror Tonks put it,” Harry said. “You massively screwed up. She will help during the morning training the next week. Seeing as she has other duties to attend to. We will begin the day a couple of hours earlier to get warmed up. What did you do wrong?”

“We fucked up the antidote,” Hitchens said.

“Good,” Harry said. “But no that is not what you did wrong.”

“We didn’t check the food before eating it?” Fennway suggested.

“Probably a good idea to do going forward,” Harry nodded. “But no wrong again.”

“We argued about who should take the antidote,” Cromwell said.

“Yes,” Harry said. “But what was the exact problem?”

“We didn’t trust each other to finish the antidote,” Nigel said.

“Ding ding ding,” Harry said. “Nigel comes through with the right answer after all. The antidote is laughably easy to brew. You even had two extra portions to fuck up any single one of you could finish it but instead you chose self-preservation instead of trusting your partners. Your team. That’s why you fucked up. You didn’t trust me as your captain to make sure that nobody got hurt. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t have a back up plan for when you royally screwed up?”

Harry looked them over once more before he continued.

“Next time, I won’t have an antidote ready,” Harry said. “I also won’t poison myself in the process, seeing as I can’t trust you five to get your head out of your asses long enough to save my own. Tomorrow, training room, six in the morning.”

Harry turned around and nodded to Tonks before walking out of the medical bay. She followed behind him and grabbed his hand as soon as the door closed behind them.

“How do you think they are going to respond to that dressing down?” Tonks asked.

“Hopefully they will start thinking about making a team structure,” Harry said. “Designate an informal leader. I hope they will choose Nigel, but it is likely going to be Cromwell.”

“Why do you think that?” Tonks asked.

“He is the loudest and most obnoxious,” Harry shrugged. “I honestly don’t care as long as he takes care of the team. That’s what it means to be a leader.”

“Hmm,” Tonks said. “You owe me.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“For making me worried even if it was an irrational worry,” Tonks said.

“And how do you suppose I pay you back for that?” Harry asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“I have a few ideas,” Tonks whispered sultrily in his ear before skipping out of the office.

Harry stood there baffled before a small smirk appeared on his face. He was just about to follow her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He steeled his expression before turning around to see Robards standing behind him.

“Congratulations,” Robards said. “You make her happy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. “Was there anything about the test you would like to discuss?”

“No,” Robards said. “Everything that needed to be said has been said. What are your predictions on the effects of this test?”

“Either the team disintegrates, or they learn to trust each other,” Harry said.

“Were you serious about poisoning them again without a back up antidote?” Robards asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Also, I was planning to poison them in intervals. Leaving someone to be the last one standing.”

“Someone specific in mind?” Robards asked.

“Hitchens or Nigel,” Harry said. “I’ll probably poison Cromwell first.”

“Why him?” Robards asked.

“He is disruptive to their teamwork sometimes,” Harry said. “He needs to learn that he isn’t the centre of attention. Trust the others. Something like that at least. He could be great if he wasn’t such an arrogant idiot.”

“Like you?” Robards asked.

“Like me,” Harry nodded. “I want him to learn that lesson before he gets others killed.”

“Like you,” Robards said.

Harry nodded and walked out of the door. He found Tonks waiting on the other side of the door.

“What took you so long?” she asked.

“Robards congratulated me,” Harry said.

“On what?” Tonks asked. “Your test failed miserably.”

Harry just took her hand and showed her the ring on it.

“Oh,” Tonks said. “Why didn’t he congratulate me too?”

“General sexism?” Harry teased. “I don’t know, Love.”

“Sounds about right,” Tonks said. “Would have been nice though.”

A large silver grizzly bear phased through the door.

“And congratulations to you, Tonks,” Robards’s voice came from its muzzle.

“How does he do that?” Tonks asked with a smile on her face.

“No idea,” Harry said. “Let’s go home.”

“Home,” Tonks said. “I like the sound of that.”

Not a lot changed over the next couple of months in their daily routine. Harry and Tonks had moved together full time in Tonks’s flat. Harry had ended his lease on his flat at Grimmauld Place. His team was coming along nicely too. Their hell sessions had become harder, but the rookies had become better fighters as well. Harry and Tonks had laughed at their new moniker “The Demon Couple”. Robards had looked over the continued test results and had to admit that the results were astounding.

It was looking to be quite a normal day in April when Robards gathered everyone in the middle of the Auror Office.

“I got an announcement,” Robards said. “Minister Shacklebolt has finally found a replacement for himself as Department Head of the DMLE. She will be introduced later today in a press conference in the Atrium. Potter, your team will act as Security Personnel for the conference. Senior Aurors will join on the stage. Ceremonial robes. The rest of you are welcome to have a look.”

“Who is she?” Morgan asked.

“Classified information,” Robards said. “Only the Minister and I know it and we are keeping it that way until the release. Potter, get your team and meet me in my office.”

Harry gestured and the sixth of them followed Robards inside.

“I want you to position at the entrances and by the sides of the stage,” Robards said. “Everything else is decided by Potter. Dismissed.”

Harry spent the rest of the day planning their positions around the atrium. He decided to keep himself and Mulaney near the stage while the other four were positioned near the fireplaces and the public entrance to the Atrium. Harry told them to wear combat gear. He had just dismissed them to get ready when he felt a set of arms resting on his shoulders. He turned to find Tonks standing behind him in her ceremonial robes.

“Looking…”

“Good? Beautiful? Sexy?” Tonks asked.

“Archaic,” Harry teased. “Seriously though. Is that what counts as tradition around here?”

“I know,” Tonks said. “The sash is overkill and it is so heavy.”

“Do you have any clue who it could be?” Harry asked.

“Well, we know it is a woman,” Tonks said. “But there aren’t a lot of those around who could have been promoted to Department Head. There hasn’t been a female head of the DMLE since Amelia Bones.”

“I heard she was a great woman,” Harry said.

“Bones was the best,” Tonks said. “At that time, it was pretty much only me and her here in the department. There were a few others, but they just sat behind their desks like Mafalda Hopkirk.”

“What happened to her?” Harry asked.

“She got the boot because of corruption,” Tonks shrugged. “Apparently she had taken bribes to mess with Neville’s trace.”

“Yeah, I never understood the trace,” Harry said. “We don’t have it in the States.”

“What about underage magic?” Tonks asked.

“We had an elementary school of sorts for Magic,” Harry said. “Just basic stuff mostly and it was in the evenings. Taught the children wand handling and when and where not to use magic in accordance to the Statute. Mostly it means that the kids only use magic in their homes during the summer. How else would they practice?”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Tonks said.

“I know,” Harry said. “It is up to the parents to make boundaries for their children.”

“What about the muggle-borns?” Tonks asked. “How does the parents stop the child if they get angry?”

“They call MACUSA?” Harry said.

“Like with phones?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I still don’t understand why they haven’t been introduced here in Britain.”

“They don’t work around magic,” Tonks said.

“They do everywhere else,” Harry said.

“Huh,” Tonks said.

“We are so going to travel around the world on our honeymoon so you can see how every other magical society does things,” Harry said.

“Already planning our honeymoon, Mr. Potter?” Tonks asked.

“I guess I am, future Mrs. Potter,” Harry said. “I need to go get ready for the press conference. Checking people.”

“Sucks to be you,” Tonks said.

“Can I have a little kiss to give me energy?” Harry asked.

“Mr. Potter!” Tonks said in mock-horror. “How scandalous.”

Harry pulled her down and planted a kiss on her lips.

“I need to go,” he said. “Got to get ready for the new boss.”

“I’ll join you,” Tonks said. “I don’t have anything to do before looking stuffy on a stage.”

Harry had soon gotten tired of waving dark detectors over the arriving press people. He had to confiscate some rather vicious looking quills but nothing too bad. The Minister had banned any enchanted writing equipment. He had heard a story from Tonks about this Rita Skeeter who apparently lived to make every piece as scathing and scandalous as possible. She had been fined for being an illegal animagus and had been banned from any press conference.

Cromwell looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

“Why are we the ones doing this stuff?” he asked.

“Because you are rookies and I am the victim who has to supervise you,” Harry said.

“And the less sarcastic answer?” Cromwell growled.

“Aurors have the most general knowledge of dark artifacts and enchantments,” Harry said. “The only profession who knows more about those are curse breakers and they aren’t on the Ministry paylist. We just got the short straw. Actually, we didn’t as much as we are the ones with the most flexible time schedule.”

“So, that’s what we are?” Cromwell asked. “The Aurors’ dogs?”

“Pretty much,” Harry said. “When Robards tells us to go fetch we run.”

“How did I get robed into this?” Cromwell sighed.

“You and the four others are miles ahead of the other rookies,” Harry said. “You could probably wipe the floor with five of the others the way Tonks wipes the floor with you guys.”

“Is that praise?” Cromwell smirked.

“I guess it is,” Harry said. “Though you are all still pathetic.”

“Can’t you just be nice?” Cromwell asked.

“Nope,” Harry said. “Not until you don’t get each other killed.”

“We haven’t had a bad test since…” Cromwell began.

“I haven’t poisoned you since that time either,” Harry said.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Cromwell said.

“I never kid around,” Harry shrugged. “It is going to happen and you five are going to have deal with it yourselves. No safety net that time.”

“You’re fucking insane,” Cromwell said.

“Quite likely,” Harry said. “When I am done with you five you will be part of the best Aurors in the office.”

“Likely the most paranoid too,” Cromwell said.

“Paranoid keeps you alive,” Harry said.

“How did she say yes to marrying you?” Cromwell asked.

“She’s about as mad as I am,” Harry said.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Cromwell said.

“You were a pain in the ass,” Harry said. “Not as much anymore though.”

“Thank you,” Cromwell said.

“You’ll still get someone else killed if you don’t get your head out of your ass,” Harry said. “The only one I trust in the team right now to not get everyone killed is probably Mulaney.”

“Why him?” Cromwell asked.

“Because he is likely to run from a situation before it turns to shit,” Harry said. “Hitchens would stay to save as many people as he could. Fennway would track himself into a bad situation. Nigel would have a hard time making a solid decision under pressure even if her decision would be the best for the team, and you would run headlong into it thinking it would be your shortcut to an nice little medal.”

“That’s…” Cromwell said. “Actually pretty accurate.”

“I know,” Harry said. “So, until you guys stop doing that, you are probably going to get each other killed.”

Cromwell didn’t say any more and went back to work with a pensive look on his face.

 _That’s it,_ Harry mused inwardly. _Start thinking about how to fix your individual shortcomings._

Harry signalled for them to get into position when everyone invited was there. Harry watched with a faint interest. To him it didn’t really matter who got the job as long as they let him do his job. He would still have to report to Robards most of the time. There were hardly any widescale operations that needed the Head’s involvement. It was more of a bureaucratic position. It was also why he really didn’t fancy a position higher than Senior Auror. He liked to be in the field.

He watched as the Minister walked onto the stage flanked by Robards and the Senior Aurors. The other Department Heads sat off to the side. Harry spotted a couple of new faces but then again, he didn’t know everybody.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the press,” Shacklebolt said in his low baritone voice. “We are here today to introduce the new Head of the DMLE. She has an illustrious career in working as a Department Head for the MACUSA. She hasn’t worked in Magical Law Enforcement, but she worked in the department of Judicial Law before.”

“You got to be fucking shitting me,” Harry cursed.

“Let me introduce you to Lily Evans Potter,” Shacklebolt said.

“Mum?!”


	26. Dinner Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up writing another chapter <3
> 
> Trust me I am as surprised as you people are <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry got eye contact with Tonks who looked just as surprised and slightly intimidated by the notion of working for Harry’s Mum. Harry barely listened to what was happening around him. There behind the podium stood Lily Potter with her red hair with grey streaks in it, looking as intimidating as ever. Harry heard the reporters ask questions about what she had done in the States. Why they had left the country to only return at this time. What her plans were for the foreseeable future. Her core policies. Harry bristled when he heard a question about her blood status. He didn’t have to do anything as Lily herself made such a scathing remark that the reporter quite literally ran away.

Harry hadn’t seen his mother at work since just before he started at Ilvermorny. That had been more than fourteen years ago. If anyone asked who Harry’s hero had been while growing up he would without a doubt had said his mother. Lily Evans Potter stole a room and bend it to her will and whoever stood in her way would find themselves disposed off politically faster than you could say Potter.

Nothing bad happened during the press conference and Harry made sure that everyone left without any sort of incident. He dismissed his team after their job was done and made his own way back to the Office.

He had barely stepped foot inside the office before he was bombarded with questions about their new Department Head. Harry answered a couple of non-invasive ones like ‘yes she is my mother’ and ‘no I had no idea’.

Harry knocked on Robards’s door and got permission to enter.

“Potter,” Robards said.

Harry spotted the seven other Aurors with rank the same as him. Tonks leaned against the wall with a slight smirk on her face.

“Everyone has left the Ministry,” Harry said. “I have dismissed my team for the day.”

“Good,” Robards said. “Anything else?”

“No,” Harry said.

“We were just about to go through Madame Potter’s new guidelines for the Aurors,” Robards said.

Harry just nodded and took a step back. He saw the smirk on Carmichael’s face, the frown on Williamson’s. Weatherby and Morgan looked rather neutral about the change in department head and Tonks didn’t seem overly bothered by it. Harry turned to Henry who just looked impatient. Harry remembered that Henry would usually end up on the night rotation. Something which he was happy about but that made him rather itsy when he was forced to have a day cycle. He would probably normally be asleep at this point.

“And that’s that,” Robards said. “As you can see nothing much has changed. Madame Potter will still go over our budget, but we have become more or less an independent part of the DMLE. You will answer to me on a day-to-day basis and I will be talking to her. Any questions?”

“Just the one,” Williamson said. “Is this why you gave Potter his own team?”

“No,” Robards said. “I gave Potter a team because he is one of our better vice-Captains and he is doing a good job training them.”

Williamson looked like he was about to argue but Robards stopped him before he said anything else.

“Madame Potter makes no direct decisions in the Auror Office,” Robards said. “She only gives us the guideline and she will coordinate between the different Offices on the floor. All choices made in this Office are mine. Any other questions?”

“Why did she get chosen instead of one of our own?” Weatherby asked.

“Nobody wanted the position,” Robards said. “I certainly didn’t. The Hit-Wizards didn’t want it and Arthur Weasley didn’t want it. She has the experience of leading a department in the MACUSA. She was a good option.”

“Why didn’t you want it, sir?” Carmichael asked.

“Do I look like somebody who wants to play bloody politics?” Robards groused. “I’m enough of a pencil pusher as it is. Dismissed.”

Harry and Tonks walked out of the Office together. They hadn’t yet discussed the fact that Harry’s Mum had just been sworn in as the Department Head. They looked at each other and Tonks was just about to open her mouth when Harry beat her to it.

“When we are home,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Tonks said.

They had barely cleared the door to Tonks’s flat before Harry strutted towards the cupboard where he had a bottle of Burning Bourbon standing. He filled a tumbler and knocked it back before Tonks grabbed his wrist.

“That bad?” she asked.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “My bloody Mum just became my boss. Your future mother-in-law.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said.

Harry’s hand moved to the bottle again, but Tonks stopped him once more.

“Alcohol is not the answer,” Tonks said. “You can’t keep drinking until you forget she is the new Head.”

“I could have given it a try,” Harry said.

“Stop being a smartass,” Tonks said. “Floo Sirius or something. I don’t think they just appeared in the country without telling him.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I should have thought about that.”

“You’re welcome,” Tonks kissed him. “Also, give me the bottle.”

“Fine,” Harry said. “Depending on what my Mum says I might need more.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tonks said bringing the bottle away. “Go floo Sirius.”

Harry stuck out his tongue at Tonks who walked towards the bathroom.

“I’ll keep the bottle in here while I take a shower,” she said. “You’ll get it back after I have taken a shower. Those ropes make me sweat a storm.”

“Charming,” Harry said.

Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

“The Dog’s Nest,” Harry said before sticking his head into the green flames.

He felt the familiar swirl of flames around him as his face travelled through the network. He arrived in Sirius’s fireplace and inhaled a bit of ashes making him cough. In the middle of Sirius’s flat, his parents stood with Sirius and another man who looked like he could have been through the wringer. They all turned towards the fireplace.

“Harry,” Sirius said. “I guess this is about your parents.”

“Hello Sirius, Mum, Dad,” Harry said. “And?”

“Remus,” the man said. “Remus Lupin.”

“Ah,” Harry said. “Mum.”

“Yeah son?” Lily said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“What bloody gives?” Harry said.

“Tada?” Lily said. “I’m your new boss.”

“Yes,” Harry said. “And that is why I am about to massacre a bottle of Bourbon. What gives?”

“I thought you would be happy to have us closer,” Lily said.

“There is closer and there is my boss close,” Harry said. “But why?”

“Because of the wedding,” James said. “Lily wanted to be closer now that you are engaged. We assumed that you wouldn’t move back to the States after getting married.”

“And quite frankly I want to be there seeing my grandchildren grow up,” Lily said.

“Congratulations,” Remus said. “Who is the lucky lady?”

Harry looked at Remus. This man was Tonks’s ex-fiancé. His fiancé’s ex-fiancé. He involuntarily measured himself up against the man.

“Nymphadora,” Harry said simply. “I should go.”

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and closed off the network for the evening. He was in no mood talking to anybody else. He just wanted to drink even more to forget this day. Too many surprises for one day.

Harry sat in silence until he felt the cold glass on his cheek.

“You look like you need it still,” Tonks said.

He looked behind him and saw that she was only wearing a towel around her body.

“I just met Remus,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Tonks said. “How? Why?”

“He was in Sirius’s apartment,” Harry said slipping back into his American accent. “Mom and Dad were there as well.”

“Did he say anything?” Tonks asked.

“Congratulations on the engagement,” Harry said. “and asked who I was marrying?”

“Did you tell him?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “And then I left.”

“Did you get to ask your Mum why she got the job?” Tonks asked.

“She wants to be closer to us,” Harry said.

He poured himself a glass of Bourbon. He wasn’t downing it but quietly sipping on it instead. Harry looked up at Tonks to gauge her reaction.

“That isn’t so bad,” Tonks said. “But why?”

“Grandchildren,” Harry said. “You were right. Too many surprises ain’t a good thing.”

“It’ll be alright,” Tonks said. “We probably won’t even notice it.”

“Probably not,” Harry said. “How do you think _he_ will react to the news?”

“I don’t know,” Tonks said. “It doesn’t matter either way. He is not going to stop me from marrying you.”

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower. Harry ran his hand through her hair and leaned into the nook of her neck.

“Mum’s the bloody head of the DMLE,” Harry laughed. “Talk about not leaving home.”

“It’s not that bad,” Tonks said soothingly. “Come on. You need a shower.”

“Are you telling me I stink?” Harry tickled her.

“No, no,” Tonks giggled. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“How can you make everything better?” Harry asked.

“My bubbly personality,” Tonks said with her nose in the sky.

“Probably,” Harry laughed. “And maybe this fantastic ass.”

Tonks concentrated and Harry felt her hips widen and her arse getting bigger.

“I always did think you were an arse man,” Tonks said with a smirk.

“Cheater,” Harry said.

“I would never cheat,” Tonks said mock-offended.

“You’re misunderstanding me on purpose,” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Tonks said.

She kissed him deeply before she got up and pulled Harry up from the couch. She kissed his neck before she pushed him towards the bathroom.

“Go shower,” Tonks said. “Everything will feel better after you have showered.”

Harry did feel more refreshed after he walked out of the shower. The water had helped clear his head and he had come to terms with the fact that Lily was now his boss. He had come to terms with having met Tonks’s ex-fiancé Remus even if he hadn’t stayed to hear the reaction on the bomb he dropped. He found himself a fresh set of clothes and walked into the kitchen to find Tonks making a mess of things.

“What are you doing?” Harry said teasingly.

“I thought I would cook dinner,” Tonks said, wiping some sweat off her brow. “I thought it would be nice.”

“It’s always nice,” Harry said. “Do you want help?”

“No,” Tonks said defiantly.

“You sure?” Harry asked.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Tonks said. “But I’ll do most of the work.”

“Of course, Love,” Harry said. “You are a great cook.”

“I know,” Tonks said with false bravado.

Tonks had been right Harry observed after a couple of weeks more. He really didn’t notice Lily at work most of the days. He had run into her a couple of times at work, but they did little more than nod to each other.

Andromeda had invited them over for dinner on the upcoming Saturday. They had accepted and asked if anybody else would be there. Apparently, Sirius and his parents would also be there. Harry hoped inwardly that Remus wouldn’t make an unannounced appearance, but Tonks had been certain that Remus would not be welcome. According to her Andromeda was not a fan of Remus.

Harry couldn’t help feeling a little relieved at that. He liked having Andromeda in his corner, especially since Remus was one of his Dad’s best friends from Hogwarts. He wasn’t saying that his Dad was against him, but he was likely not going to be an ally either if Remus tried to make a mess of things.

Tonks had picked up on his tense state these past days. She hadn’t commented on it but Harry could feel that she would likely ask him about it soon. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help feeling on edge knowing that Remus would always be a part of his life through his parents.

It was Friday evening after work when Tonks finally asked him what had been bothering him for the past week.

“It’s Remus,” Harry said. “He is always going to be part of our life. He is friends with my Dad and Sirius. He has known my Mum since Hogwarts.”

“I would never leave you for him,” Tonks said.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Harry smiled. “That doesn’t mean he can’t make everything… complicated.”

“I know,” Tonks said softly. “I know.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Harry said. “I would never blame you for your past. The world is just too damn small.”

“What are the odds?” Tonks joked.

“I should become a betting man,” Harry said. “You do know that your Mum will want to talk wedding plans tomorrow, right?”

“I know,” Tonks groaned. “She has been trying to talk my wedding since I was old enough to marry.”

“How was it last time?” Harry asked, not even sure he wanted the answer.

“She didn’t say much,” Tonks said hesitantly. “Not that we had much time to talk about it. The war kept us from seeing each other. She would have been at risk.”

“I see,” Harry said. “Did you have any plans?”

“No,” Tonks said. “The closest we ever got was me trying to pull us before a druid.”

“Why didn’t you?” Harry asked.

“It wasn’t the wedding I really wanted,” Tonks said. “I wanted my Dad to give me away and I wanted my Mum to be there by my side doing my hair. I wanted my best friend to be my maid of honour. I couldn’t have that during the war, so I postponed it.”

“I don’t think you ever told me why you broke up,” Harry said.

“I never did,” Tonks said.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

Tonks made herself comfortable against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder. She wrapped Harry’s arm around her waist and intertwined her fingers with his. She wet her lips, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

“Remus is a complicated man,” Tonks said slowly. “He has had lycanthropy since he was a kid. He is ashamed of his condition. He thinks he is a monster even if he only turns on the full moon. It doesn’t help that he has trouble finding work because of it. Nobody hires known werewolves.”

“That isn’t why you went your separate ways,” Harry said.

“I told you he didn’t want children,” Tonks said. “He didn’t want me either. At times he would leave for months at a time. I understood that he would leave around the moon. He didn’t want me to see him like that but leaving for months to go run with the packs. It was too much in the end. I hated not knowing where he went, and I hated not knowing when someone was going to turn up and tell me they found him dead in a ditch. It got too much.”

“So, you called off the wedding,” Harry said. “That’s why you reacted so much after I left. I reminded you of Remus.”

“Yes,” Tonks said softly.

“I’m even more sorry now,” Harry said.

“You aren’t the same,” Tonks said. “You did the things in opposite order. You left first and then you proposed.”

“Did he propose?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “I did.”

“Really?” Harry said. “How unconventional.”

“I’m an unconventional woman,” Tonks said.

“You’re _my_ unconventional woman and I love you,” Harry said.

“I know you do,” Tonks said. “Do you feel better about Remus now?”

“I always trusted you,” Harry said. “I never thought for a second that you would leave me for him. He had his chance to make you happy. I think I just needed to know why he lost that chance.”

“Now you do,” Tonks said.

“I will never leave without telling you why or where,” Harry promised.

“You can’t promise not to leave?” Tonks asked.

“What if I am on a mission?” Harry asked back.

“That’s different,” Tonks said. “You know what I am talking about.”

“What if I can’t keep that promise?” Harry asked. “I…”

“Why couldn’t you?” Tonks asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

“I’m not always right in my head,” Harry said. “Sometimes the nightmares become too real and I need some fresh air.”

“That is not the same,” Tonks said. “I am asking you not to disappear on me for weeks on end.”

“I won’t ever do that,” Harry said. “That I can promise. Maybe a day to myself and my thoughts but never weeks like this time. Not without telling you first.”

“I can live with that,” Tonks said. “Never leave me in the dark.”

“You are my light,” Harry said. “How could I ever do that to you?”

“Lame,” Tonks said. “But the right answer.

Harry and Tonks stood once more in front of Andromeda’s front door. Harry had brought a bottle of wine but wasn’t intending to drink anything. He had to work the next day. Tonks had already agreed to begin planning the wedding with Andromeda and Lily the next day while she was off work. Harry wasn’t sure he was comfortable leaving the three women together with wedding plans. He would likely end up married within the month if Lily and Andromeda had their way.

Harry stood back and watched Tonks knock on the door. He was surprised to see a rather drawn look on her face.

“Welcome,” Andromeda said. “So good to see you both again.”

“Wotcher Mum,” Tonks said.

“Hello Andromeda,” Harry said.

“Come in,” she said.

Harry noticed that she didn’t hug either of them but just walked back into her dining room. Harry and Tonks shared a look before walking in after her. Harry took her coat and hung it on the coat hanger in the hallway. Harry was just about to take his own coat off when he felt Tonks’s lips on her own.

“What was that for?” Harry asked.

“I think he is here,” Tonks whispered.

“I thought you said your Mum wouldn’t invite him,” Harry said.

“She likely didn’t,” Tonks said. “My guess is that Sirius brought him.”

Harry looked into her eyes searching for something. He wasn’t exactly sure he what he was looking for. He just wanted to find something. He needed to find something.

“Are you alright?” Tonks asked nervously.

“I’m not sure,” Harry said.

“Should I go check if he really is here?” Tonks asked.

“Would you?”

“For you, any time.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

Harry took off his coat and hung it next to Tonks’s while he waited for her to come back. He didn’t have to wait long before she came back sporting her hair in black rivulets and her violet eyes shone with madness. Harry didn’t even need her to say anything. He already knew from the way she looked.

“He’s here,” Harry sighed.

“He is,” Tonks nodded. “Sirius thought it would be a good idea.”

Harry nodded but his face was stoic. Tonks had learned how to read him quite well during their time together and she could see the taut muscles around his eyes. It was an impressive face but she was certain it was a matter of time before his eye would start twitching. She couldn’t really blame him either. She would probably have the same reaction if Harry’s ex was suddenly sprung on her.

She had practically been about to start a war when Sally had walked in all those months ago and she wasn’t anything more than a best friend. Remus was much more than a best friend and no matter how she thought about it this dinner was not going to be a fun one.

“I love you,” Tonks said. “Remember that.”

“I will,” Harry said.

He looked like he was about to walk into battle, she thought. She squeezed his hand a little more tightly before she let go and walked back inside. Harry followed her soon after.

He nodded curtly to everyone present before he sat down next to Tonks. He didn’t listen to much of the conversation going on around him. He didn’t look at the people around the table. He just sat there ate his food and then waited for a time when it would be okay for him to leave again. He didn’t even hear his name being called before Tonks clenched his thigh.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I was asking if you had picked a date for the wedding,” Andromeda said.

“No, not yet,” Harry said. “I don’t have any vacation days until after Christmas.”

“How come?” Sirius asked.

“Got to train my team.” Harry said. “Also, I took some vacation visiting my Parents in February.”

“Harry is an Auror,” Andromeda said. “I didn’t know you had your own team.”

“I do,” Harry said. “Just five rookies that I am training though at the moment. We aren’t operational.”

“Still,” Andromeda said. “That’s impressive.”

“I’m trying to beat a record,” Harry said looking at Tonks.

“I swear,” Tonks said. “You are not beating me to being the youngest Senior Auror.”

“You never know,” Harry said. “I just might.”

“You wish,” Tonks laughed. “I’ll tell Robards to never make you Senior Auror.”

“And he will listen to you why?” Harry asked.

“I’m his favourite,” Tonks said proudly.

“I thought I was his favourite,” Harry said.

“So, you are an Auror,” Remus said interrupting them. “That’s a dangerous profession.”

“I suppose it is,” Harry said. “I want to make our society a safer place for my children.”

“Children?” Remus asked. “I didn’t know you were a father. I thought Lily and James would have told me if they had become grandparents.”

“Future children,” Andromeda said icily.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said.

“Why are you here Lupin?” Andromeda snarled.

“Sirius invited me,” Remus said.

“Without my permission,” Andromeda said. “You are not welcome in my home.”

“Andy,” Sirius said nervously. “Remus isn’t in town for long.”

“He never is, is he?” Andromeda turned on her cousin. “It isn’t enough that he breaks my daughter’s heart. Now you invite him into my home while she and her fiancé are here as well.”

“Andy,” Sirius tried.

“No,” Andromeda said. “Get out! Get out both of you. I don’t want either of you here. GET OUT!”

Tonks watched in horror as her Mum chased out Sirius and Remus. She had never seen the Black madness in her mother, but she saw it now. Tonks might have turned into the spitting image of Bellatrix, but her Mum had the aura down to a tee even if her hair was brown where Bellatrix’s had been black.

She grabbed Harry’s hand and almost broke his fingers when she squeezed it.

Sirius apparated immediately. Remus hesitated and gave Tonks a longing look, but she turned her head away from him sending him a clear message that she wanted nothing to do with him. Harry saw the kicked puppy look on Remus’s face.

 _Yeah,_ Harry thought. _She doesn’t want you anymore._

“I am not going to repeat myself,” Andromeda said threateningly. “Lupin, get out of my house!”

“It was good seeing you again, Nymphadora,” Remus said.

“Do not call me that,” Tonks growled finally looking at him. “You don’t get to call me that. You never get to call me that ever again.”

Andromeda drew her wand and pointed it directly at the man’s chest. Her magic was rolling off of her, creating small crackles in the air from the static.

Remus finally decided to apparate away. Andromeda turned to her table and pulverized it with a blasting curse. Tonks fell back on her chair while Harry sat stoically looking at the destruction.

“Sorry about that,” Andromeda said, her breath still heaving after she let loose. “Looks like I’ll need a new table.”

“And a set of tableware,” Harry said with a hint of mischief.

“That too,” Andromeda said.

Harry helped Tonks up from the floor.

“Morgana’s tits,” she cursed. “What the bloody hell did you do that for?”

“I just needed to let off some steam,” Andromeda said. “Also, language.”

“I think we should probably go as well,” Harry said.

“No, stay,” Andromeda said. “I could use the company.”

Harry looked to Tonks who subtly nodded.

“I’ll go,” Harry said. “I have work in the morning.”

“I’ll stay,” Tonks said. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Goodnight Andromeda,” Harry said. “See you at home, Nymphadora.”

“If I am not home by the time you wake up, I’ll have crashed here,” Tonks said. “I think both me and Mum need a good bit of drinking.”

“That’s alright,” Harry kissed her.

He went to give Andromeda a hug before he got his coat and apparated back home to Tonks’s flat.


	27. Wedding Folders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Peeps <3
> 
> I am back with a vengeance or something <3
> 
> One thing though. I have written a One-Shot that I would absolutely love for you to give a read if you have the time. It might be my next project if you think that I have written a good enough Katie Bell. If anything I would love some feedback on her character.
> 
> Other exciting news.  
> I have finally made a profile on FF.net where I will be X-posting my stories.   
> I'm not going to be as active over there as I am here but there it will be possible for you to send me direct messages if you'd like a collab or something. 
> 
> My writer's name will be the same <3
> 
> Enjoy  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry stretched as he woke up in the morning. Something wasn’t right. He extended his hand and patted it around the bed. It was too cold. Yesterday’s events returned to the front of his mind as he laid in bed with his eyes closed. Dinner at Andromeda’s, Sirius had invited Remus, what a disaster, Nymphadora stayed because of Andromeda’s mood.

 _She didn’t come home last night,_ Harry thought as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. _Andromeda must have been more shaken than she led on._

Harry stretched once more and sighed loudly. Waking up in their bed alone felt _wrong_. He hadn’t woken up alone since he had returned. The first night sleeping alone without your fiancé. He supposed it was right to feel something was wrong.

He climbed slowly out of bed and dragged himself into the bathroom to get his day started. He turned on the shower and waited for a moment before stepping in. The temperature was off as well.

 _I guess this is what no-majes mean when they talk about getting out of bed on the wrong leg,_ Harry mused as he massaged his scalp with Tonks’s shampoo.

He did have his own but somehow it felt more right to use her scent today than his own bland one. Orange and Cinnamon. Fresh and Spicy. It was a nice scent. He still felt sluggish after having dried himself off and getting dressed. His fingers were twitching. He began looking around for that half a pack of cigarettes he knew he still had. Tonks didn’t have a problem with his smoking, but she always asked if anything was wrong when he decided to smoke one. It was a fair question. He really only did smoke if something wasn’t right, when he was stressed.

 _I never imagined that waking up without her at my side would make me stressed,_ Harry thought to himself as he apparated to the roof.

The platform from the engagement party had been left there. Tonks had unceremoniously decided that it would be used as a roof top terrace for her sunbathing coming summer. Harry had worked on making it more permanent after that. He had fixed the conjuration to be more permanent and he had to hide it under a couple of wards making sure that the magic didn’t interfere with the nearby antenna.

He stood in the morning sun and watched the people down on the street. It was still early so only the nearby bakery looked to be open at this time. Maybe, he should treat himself on his way to work. He didn’t quite feel like doing _anything_ this morning.

Harry vanished the bud with a snap of his fingers. He stretched once more. Maybe, he had slept the wrong way. He felt stiff. He was just about to apparate back into the flat when he was almost assaulted by a rather angry looking owl.

“Hey there,” Harry said. “Do you have anything for me?”

The only answer he got was an angry peck in his finger when he tried to pet the owl on his arm.

“Got it,” Harry said. “Not the petting type. Did you wait for me long?”

The owl hooted and stuck out its leg. Harry quickly unwrapped the roll of paper and let the owl take off.

“I guess it wasn’t only me having a bad morning,” Harry said.

He unrolled the paper and tried to decipher the message. It was from Tonks he assumed. Still the writing was smudged and nearly unreadable.

_He—Love_

_Sorr—much drink._  
Stay—with –  
Be – tomorrow –

_Your Nymph –_

Harry shook his head as he looked at the message before crumbling it and putting it into his pocket. He laughed mirthlessly. He didn’t know who he was feeling sorrier for at this point in time. He had a wrong start to his day but he supposed that having to be swept up in his mother’s hurricane of wedding planning would make a hangover no matter the potion seem like a horrible situation to find yourself in. Andromeda having to survive that was up there on the list of things that nobody deserved on a godless Sunday.

He apparated back into their kitchen and opened up the fridge to find something easy to eat. He decided that a trip to the bakery where he could get a coffee as well was the better option. He almost decided to smoke a second cigarette before getting to the Ministry.

Harry walked into the Office with the remainder of his coffee still in hand. He had to give it to the No-Majes. It was almost magic what they did with their coffees. The Ministry could learn something from them about brewing a good cup of coffee.

He spotted Nigel and Hitchens sitting at a table in the breakroom talking. He was just about to interrupt them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Longbottom putting a finger to his lips.

“What?” Harry whispered.

“They look so cute together,” Longbottom whispered. “Don’t ruin their moment.”

“I suppose I haven’t finished my coffee yet,” Harry mused. “Fine, but I am blaming you if this messes with my team’s dynamic.”

“Pot calling the kettle black,” Longbottom smirked.

“I suppose,” Harry said. “At least I didn’t start dating someone in my own team.”

“Congratulations by the way,” Longbottom said. “Heard you asked her to marry you.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I’m glad she said yes.”

“Of course, she did,” Longbottom shook his head. “Everybody knows how much she loves you.”

“She’s been talking?” Harry asked.

“No,” Longbottom said. “Carmichael has.”

“Of course, he has,” Harry groaned. “You would have thought that he had enough excitement in his life working here.”

“Not a lot of stuff is happening,” Longbottom said. “Lupus Malum is laying low. We haven’t heard anything from them since their wide scale attack. Mostly we just go around confiscating stuff. Patrol Diagon Alley, ruffle some feathers in Knockturn Alley. It’s practically boring right now.”

“I suppose,” Harry said. “What about the last Death Eaters?”

“Nobody has heard a thing from them or their families,” Longbottom said. “Probably went to the mainland when they found out that the ‘Imperius’ defence wasn’t going to get them out of Azkaban. They have too much money for them to have to work for the rest of their lives.”

“I guess that means you will soon quit,” Harry said. “Something about Herbology.”

“Yeah,” Longbottom said. “I’m gone at the beginning of summer. Professor Sprout at Hogwarts is taking me as an apprentice for the next year while she teaches me how to teach. Then I will take over for her when she retires.”

“Congratulations,” Harry said.

He finished off his coffee and shook it in front of Longbottom’s head who just shook his head in return and shrugged his shoulders.

“Good morning,” Harry said to his two rookies.

They both blushed furiously like children who had gotten caught with their fingers in the cookie jar. They looked slightly unnerved by the fact that Harry had even told them good morning.

“Morning, sir,” they said in unison.

“Seriously,” Longbottom sighed. “What are you doing to them? They look positively frightened by you.”

“They do not,” Harry said. “Why would they be frightened by a greeting?”

“Uhm, sir,” Hitchens said. “You never greet us in the morning.”

“I don’t?” Harry asked.

“No,” Nigel said. “You usually just shout at us for not having started running yet or fling spells at us if we are going too slow.”

Harry hid his embarrassment behind a stoic mask, but his eye started to twitch when Longbottom started laughing behind him.

“Something you’d like to say, Longbottom?” Harry asked.

“When are you going to start calling me Neville?” Longbottom asked.

“When you win against me in a duel,” Harry said. “And stop breaking my rookies.”

“I did no such things,” Longbottom said.

Harry pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the two awestruck rookies.

“I thought you would have gone to Hogwarts with them,” Harry said. “They are only five years younger than you.”

“I left after my sixth year because of the war,” Neville shrugged. “So we would have only been there together for one year and usually the sixth years don’t hang out with first years. I wasn’t prefect or anything so we probably wouldn’t have talked. What houses were you in?”

“Slytherin,” Nigel said. “It wasn’t great being there after the war.”

“I was in Hufflepuff,” Hitchens said. “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Nigel said. “It was shit being there for all of us.”

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“When I was supposed to have my seventh year,” Neville said. “The Carrows, twin Death Eaters were teachers at Hogwarts. They tortured the children as far as I know. Taught Dark Arts and forced them to use them on each other. Slytherin was a bad place to be after the war. Has it gotten better?”

“Slightly,” Nigel said. “Most of the people in Slytherin wasn’t at Hogwarts during the war and Professor McGonagall didn’t allow anything really bad to happen. Also, the talks you did to the students helped a lot.”

“What talks?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Neville blushed. “Professor McGonagall asked if I could talk to the students about being better people. The three other houses ganged up on Slytherin even if it were only the older students.”

“We mostly had classes on our own,” Nigel said. “At least until N.E.W.T.s.”

“Should I be worried sending my future children there?” Harry asked.

“What house do you think you would be in?” Neville asked.

“Slytherin,” Harry said. “Cunning gets you far. Maybe, Gryffindor. I never was one for books.”

“Yeah as if I believe that,” Neville said. “I heard you had better scores than Cromwell and he was the second coming of Hermione.”

“That’s right, she told me you were friends,” Harry said.

“I never thought she would be a witch’s witch,” Neville said.

“Sally has that effect on witches,” Harry laughed. “She was always the brainy one of the two of us. She is the reason why my grades were so good.”

“Hermione did her best for mine,” Neville said. “Still, I have been studying far more as an Auror than I ever did as a student. Too much happened during my time at Hogwarts for me to properly concentrate on it.”

“I heard some stories from Hermione,” Harry said. “She gets a lot more talkative when she is drunk.”

“I know,” Neville laughed. “She is a fun drunk. Does she still complain about me and Ron?”

“All the time,” Harry said.

“We probably deserve that,” Neville said ruefully. “She saved our lives more times than I care to think about.”

Harry and Neville turned to look at the very silent rookies at the table.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Sir,” Hitchens said almost reverently. “That’s Neville Longbottom.”

“I know,” Harry said. “What’s so special about that?”

“You are the weird one,” Neville laughed. “Their reaction is the normal one. I did defeat a Dark Lord after all.”

“So?” Harry said.

Neville laughed.

“Did I say something funny?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

“No, no,” Neville said. “This is why I like you. The hero worshipping gets annoying quickly.”

Harry saw that both Nigel and Hitchens looked a little ashamed.

“Oi,” Harry said. “Don’t make my rookies sad.”

“Sorry,” Neville said sheepishly. “I don’t mean anything bad with it. It’s just… people don’t see me.”

“Sorry, sir,” Nigel said.

Hitchens nodded beside her.

“It’s alright,” Neville said. “I don’t think it is ever going to change if I am honest. It’s part of the reason why I want to go to Hogwarts to teach. At least I can give the kids detention if they become too much.”

“Professor Longbottom,” Harry said. “I have never heard such unprofessionalism. I’ll have to teach my children how to prank their teachers without getting caught.”

“I’ll rat them out to Professor McGonagall,” Neville said.

“You are saying that as if it is supposed to mean something,” Harry said.

“I keep forgetting that you never went to Hogwarts,” Neville said. “She is the Headmistress now, but she is probably the scariest witch I have ever met.”

Hitchens and Nigel nodded along.

“Sounds like she has quite the reputation,” Harry said. “Has she taught for long?”

“Since the sixties I think,” Neville said. “Not sure. She taught my parents.”

“Must have taught mine as well,” Harry said. “I guess I’ll ask them about her.”

“About that,” Neville smirked. “How does it feel to have your mother be your new boss?”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry groaned. “It’s fine.”

“I see,” Neville said. “Did you know that your father is my godfather?”

“No,” Harry said. “They never really spoke much about their time here.”

“That’s alright,” Neville said.

“I was thinking of inviting them to dinner in the coming days,” Harry said. “You are welcome to join if you want to.”

“I think I’d like that,” Neville said.

“Right,” Harry said. “Have you two done your runs yet?”

Nigel and Hitchens looked at each other before running directly to the training room.

“Thanks for that,” Neville said.

“You started to look uncomfortable,” Harry said. “I thought the subject of family might be a painful one.”

“It is,” Neville said sadly. “It’s gotten better but I am the only one left. Well Ron’s family has taken me in mostly. Honorary Weasley.”

“That’s nice of them,” Harry said. “I only ever had my parents and Sally. Didn’t get to spend much time with her Mum. Dad wasn’t around. My parents were paranoid that Voldemort would come after them.”

“I understand,” Neville said. “Still it would be nice having some more family again.”

“You aren’t seeing anyone?” Harry asked.

“Not easy with the whole too-many-hyphenated-names business which is my life,” Neville said. “Few wants to be with _me_ rather than whatever fantasy they think I might be.”

“Tonks has the same issues,” Harry said. “With her abilities and such.”

“I know,” Neville said. “I have seen it more often than not.”

“It’s disgusting,” Harry growled.

“Woah,” Neville grinned. “Seems like she found an alright bloke in you if that is your first reaction to it.”

“Thank you I guess?” Harry said.

“You’re welcome I guess,” Neville said with a smirk.

“I’m going to go check up on my rookies,” Harry said. “Make sure they don’t slack off.”

“Alright,” Neville said. “I’ll be doing some paperwork out here. I’ll call if something needs our attention.”

“Thanks Longbottom,” Harry said. “I’ll make sure not to completely exhaust them.”

“Call me Neville.”

“Maybe outside of the Office,” Harry said. “I’ll send you an invitation soon.”

Neville just nodded and went to grab some work. Harry spotted a look of reserved anticipation on Neville’s face when he sat down with his stack of paperwork. Harry felt for him and hoped that Neville would get something out of meeting his parents. They had likely known Neville’s parents especially if his Dad was Neville’s godfather.

 _Does that make Neville something like a brother from another mother?_ Harry mused to himself.

Harry headed directly home after work. He wanted to see if Tonks was back yet. He should have known that he would be disappointed. Andromeda would likely keep Tonks for as long as possible. His Mum certainly would. He supposed that he could just swing by. It was his wedding as well after all. Yeah… he could drop in, right? Probably. Tonks might need a save right about now. Yeah, it wasn’t because he had missed being around her all day. No, that wasn’t it at all.

Harry changed out of his work clothes and found himself a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his boots and his dragon skin coat before he walked out the door again. He decided to pick up something nice for an afternoon snack. He got himself four Lattés from the nearby bakery and some chocolate fudge cake something before he found an alley to apparate from.

He almost dropped the cupholder with but managed not to stumble on his landing. He felt a tiny irritation at himself. It really hadn’t been all that good of a day. He still felt off.

He walked up to Andromeda’s door and found that he didn’t have any hand to knock on it with. He looked around for a doorbell but didn’t really have one. He stood there wondering if Andromeda would get angry if he decided to knock with his foot on it. He ended up putting the bag of Chocolate Fudge Brownies between his teeth to free a hand hoping that his mouth was dry enough for him to not ruin the bag or the food in it.

He quickly knocked on the door and removed the bag from his mouth, inspecting his teeth marks along the edge. Not bad considering he fell short one hand to do everything. He waited for someone to open the door and was rather puzzled when nobody had done so after a minute or two. Bag back in mouth and another knock on the door a little heavier this time. Bag out of the mouth, one more check over. He might have one more try to knock on the door if nobody answered this time. He debated whether he should try to open the door with his wand instead.

He was just about to move the bag into his mouth for the third time when the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled Tonks standing in the door with a rather feral look in her eyes.

“Harry!” she exclaimed. “You’re here!”

“Hello Love,” Harry said with a small smile. “How’s your day been?”

“Save me,” Tonks said quickly.

“That bad?” Harry asked bemusedly. “I’ve got Lattes and Chocolate Fudge cake with me.”

“You are a lifesaver,” Tonks pulled him into the house.

Harry tried his best to balance the coffees as to not spill them. He found Andromeda and Lily in the living room with folders for days. He gave them a quick glance over after putting down the coffees and the bag of cake. He picked up two folders and closed them. Tonks was watching his movements closely with a confused look on her face. She saw the eye twitch that meant that he was annoyed with something.

“No,” was all he said.

She shared a look with her mother and saw the mirrored confusion in her own face.

“The rest are okay, but these… no,” Harry said simply. “I don’t know how you would ever think these two would be a good idea.”

“They are just for reference,” Lily said.

Tonks had never seen the woman so subdued before like she was a little kid having gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar.

“No,” Harry said again. “And that is final.”

“Fine,” Lily said. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Good,” Harry said, his smile returning. “I’m going to burn these. Andromeda do you have a bucket or something?”

“In the back,” Andromeda said confusedly. “There is an iron bucket out on the porch.”

“That sounds brilliant,” Harry said.

Tonks watched as he walked out of the backdoor and soon heard the sound of something burning. She looked questioningly at Lily who looked a little ashamed.

“What was that about?” Tonks asked.

“It’s nothing,” Lily said.

She reached for one of the coffee cups and began sipping on it. Tonks grabbed another and handed a third to Andromeda who still looked rather confused.

“I should probably find a plate for that cake,” Tonks said.

She walked into the kitchen to find Harry standing with a glass of water in his hand. Looking out the window at the burning bucket.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Tonks asked softly.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “It’s just… Those were part of the plans for mine and Annalise’s wedding. It felt wrong to even include them here.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “The rest?”

“I’ve seen most of them before, but they weren’t used all that much,” Harry said. “I still can’t believe she would think it a good idea for her to bring those with her. Why would she ever think that I wanted to have a wedding which reminded me of my dead fiancé?”

Tonks moved over and gently put her hand on his chest. She could see the small signs of agitation which he was trying hard to keep hidden from her.

“It’s okay,” Tonks said softly. “I understand why you are angry. You handled that a lot better than I thought you would to be honest.”

“Am I that prone to anger?” Harry deflated considerably.

“Sometimes,” Tonks laughed gently. “You’re not that bad to be honest. You control your anger quite well.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, relaxing fully.

“Good boy,” Tonks kissed his cheek. “Now I need to find some plates for the cake you brought. How did you know that I needed that?”

“I know you,” Harry said. “Your message was rather…”

“Ugh,” Tonks groaned. “I forgot about that one. Could you even read it?”

“Barely,” Harry teased. “But it got the message across. How was your hangover?”

“Terrible,” Tonks said.

“Poor you,” Harry kissed her forehead. “Shall we?”

“The plates?”

“Already got them,” Harry showed her the four plates in his hand.

“When?” Tonks asked. “I didn’t see you find them.”

“I got them before you came in,” Harry said. “I know what I brought. I’m just missing the forks.”

They walked back into the living room and saw that either of the two women had cleared some space on the table. Harry put down the plates next to the bag and sat down in the armchair leaning back. He had completely forgotten about his coffee which was still sitting in its container on the table.

He closed his eyes and took one more calming breath before looking at Lily who was trying to keep busy by handing out cake.

“Why did you think that was a good idea?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t,” Lily said.

“Then why did you bring those?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t think,” Lily said a little hotly. “Okay? I didn’t think about what those two would represent. I just didn’t think.”

“I forgive you,” Harry said. “Now, what else have you three mad women been thinking about?”

Harry found himself with Tonks on his lap and a coffee in one hand while she showed him picture after picture asking for his opinion on different themes and flowers. His opinions when it came to food and catering. Harry had long since finished his coffee when they were interrupted by James who came through the fireplace.

“You four still at it?” James asked. “Everything alright?”

“Yes Dad,” Harry said. “I think we are beginning to have a good idea about what we would like.”

“It’s still only an idea,” Tonks said quickly. “We haven’t even come close to deciding on a theme.”

“Of course, Love,” Harry said. “How was your day, Dad?”

“Alright,” James said with a smile. “I got to talk to Minerva.”

“Did she offer you a job?” Lily asked.

“She did,” James smiled. “Apparently she was looking for someone to be the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts starting next year.”

“And?” Lily asked.

“I took it,” James said. “I’ll also try and introduce some of the more ‘modern’ things we had over in the states. The fact that they still haven’t gotten around to buying telephones is mad I tell you.”

“I know dear,” Lily smiled. “But you remember how it was. Muggle studies was horrible even while we went there. I can’t imagine it being a lot better now.”

“It isn’t,” Tonks said. “I got the O.W.L. in it and left it there. Dad taught me more during childhood than I learned in three years in school.”

“I had much the same experience,” Lily sighed. “I don’t know if it is the Ministry or the school, but it seriously needs an update.”

“I’ll talk to Minerva about it,” James said. “She was always more understanding than Albus.”

“Old coot,” Lily cursed under her breath. “Kept the whole of Britain from moving forward.”

“I’m glad that you agree,” Andromeda said. “I should get started on dinner.”

“Let me help Mum,” Tonks said.

“You sure?” Andromeda asked.

“Harry’s been teaching me,” Tonks said. “I’m not as much of a disaster in the kitchen anymore.”

“Then Harry must be more of a miracle worker than I am,” Andromeda said. “Oh alright.”

Harry gave Tonks a brief kiss before she walked out of the living room with Andromeda instructing her about what they were about to cook.

“I just found out today that you have a godson, Dad,” Harry said.

“Oh shit,” James said.

“James?” Lily asked threateningly.

“I had completely forgotten about it,” James said. “How’s Neville doing?”

“He seems to be alright,” Harry said. “Still, I invited him to have dinner with us in the coming week. He doesn’t have a lot of family as it is. I imagine that he would love to hear about his parents from you two.”

“Of course,” James said.

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Now I should probably go rescue Andromeda or maybe Nymphadora from the other one depending on how it has gone so far.”


	28. Green Thumbs and Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People <3
> 
> Thank you so much for your responses on my two one-shots. 
> 
> Either of them will definitely end up being my next multi chapter project. I am still undecided as of now, but first this is going to be wrapping up <3
> 
> Thank you for the continued support <3  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry woke up enjoying the familiar weight of Tonks sleeping on his chest. He already knew that today would be better than the day before even if it was a Monday. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Don’ wanna,” she muttered.

“Good morning Love,” Harry whispered softly.

“No,” Tonks said petulantly.

“No?” Harry chuckled.

“Is not good,” she muttered.

“Are you still sulking about dinner last night?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks hid her head under his arm. “I’m not sulking.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Harry tried coaxing her from under his arm.

“I somehow burned the salad!”

“We’ve all burned a salad in our lives,” Harry said.

“No, you haven’t,” Tonks said. “I still don’t understand how. It wasn’t near anything hot.”

“It’s alright,” Harry said. “Come on now. Lets go shower before work.”

“You should be glad that I love you,” Tonks said looking up at him. “I wouldn’t take a shower with anyone else.”

“I’d hope not,” Harry grinned. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Tonks looked suspiciously at his tempting offer for a moment before she kissed him soundly on the lips and pulled him out of their shared bed. Her hair becoming increasingly longer as she sauntered over to the door.

“Making your hair longer is cheating,” Harry called out after her.

“Don’t care,” Tonks said in a sing-song voice from the bathroom. “Now get your sexy butt in here and take care of your fiancé.”

“Coming,” Harry called back.

“I was hoping that was what you would make me scream when you get here.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head ruefully but the smile on his lips betrayed the annoyance he was trying to convey. He had already discarded the t-shirt he had slept in before he made it out the door.

He was surprised to find the faint layer of steam already present in the bathroom, his glasses instantly getting fogged over. He dropped the last of his garments and stepped into the shower next to his fiancé. He still couldn’t quite comprehend how lucky he was to have this beautiful woman agreeing to marry him.

“You’re finally here,” Tonks purred running her hands over her body. “What took you so long?”

“I was right behind you,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Tonks asked turning around.

She gently took off his glasses and put them on a shelf near the bottles of soap.

“For marrying me,” Harry said. “You are beautiful.”

“You can’t see anything,” Tonks said.

“I could see you anywhere in any form,” Harry said.

“Cheesy,” Tonks said. “But I’ve found that I quite enjoy it when you are. Now you promised to wash my hair.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Harry said.

He looked at the blurred forms of bottles, inwardly thankful that they had gotten different colours so he could grab the correct one meant for her hair. He saw her turn back around planting her butt flush against his length. Harry couldn’t stop the groan which escaped from his lips.

“Hair first,” Tonks said teasingly. “And you better do a good job.”

Harry gently rubbed the shampoo into her scalp before applying it to the rest of her hair. He loved the soft moans she released and the way she moved against him. He planted soft kisses on the side of her neck before rinsing her hair of the soap with water.

“Now my body,” Tonks said.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“Shut up and touch me,” Tonks purred.

Harry grabbed the right bottle and ran his soap filled hands from the wrist of her right arm to her shoulder softly massaging the tense muscles of her back with his fingers. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder turning it away from the stream of water. His hand moved from her back to her stomach and continued his work. He felt her fingers kneading into his scalp like a cat kneading its paws into flesh, only with less claws.

His arms tightened around her and his pelvis began grinding against her. He felt her lips on his skin for a moment followed by a teasing stroke of her tongue against his earlobe. He shuddered and released a primal growl.

“Take me,” Tonks whispered.

He ran his hands along her arms before pressing her up against the wall of the shower. He lined himself up against her core and thrust into her.

“God yes,” Tonks moaned. “There is no better way to wake up in the morning.”

Harry leaned his head down to her shoulder and sunk his teeth into her skin eliciting a moan from her lips. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberated throughout the room and their groans mixed with the sound of water hitting the floor.

“That’s it,” Tonks moaned. “Please faster… harder…”

“I’m close,” Harry grunted.

“Inside,” Tonks whispered. “I want you to cum inside of me.”

“My pleasure,” Harry whispered back.

His hips slammed forward, and his length pulsed inside of her filling her. His body relaxed against hers while she turned her head to pepper him with kisses along the side of his face and neck.

“Now it’s a good morning,” Tonks whispered as he fell out of her. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Harry said. “We really should get ready soon.”

“Yeah,” Tonks said. “Do you have an idea what time it is?”

“I have a feeling we are already late for work,” Harry said.

Tonks paid her Mum an unplanned visit at St. Mungo’s. She had some questions about the incident. Specifically, about the potion she had taken that led to _the incident_. She knocked on the door to her mother’s office and opened it right away.

“You do know that you are supposed to wait for me to call for you before you enter,” Andromeda said in a lazy drawl.

“I know, Mum,” Tonks said. “I just choose to ignore what I am supposed to.”

“Like always,” Andromeda smiled. “Now to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to talk about the Contraceptive potion,” Tonks said. “I’ll have to make it again next month.”

“And you are asking me what exactly?” Andromeda asked.

“Should I take it again?” Tonks asked. “Did it do something to my body because of… _that_?”

“I don’t know,” Andromeda said truthfully. “Have you had your monthlies?”

“Not since I took the potion like usual,” Tonks said. “What if something is wrong with me?”

“Calm down,” Andromeda said softly. “I’ll check you over, okay?”

“Thank you,” Tonks said.

Andromeda waved her wand over Tonks lighting her up in many colours. Andromeda frowned as she looked at the reactions from her spells.

“I am, aren’t I?” Tonks asked. “I’ve…”

“No, no,” Andromeda said. “It’s nothing like that. There is no trace of the potion in your system at all. You haven’t had your period?”

“No,” Tonks said. “No potion and no period in my system. I haven’t had a problem with my abilities either. So, I shouldn’t be pregnant. Can I get pregnant?”

“My scans tell me your ovaries look healthy,” Andromeda said. “I don’t know, dear.”

“What do you mean my ovaries look healthy?” Tonks asked.

“Your eggs look healthy,” Andromeda said. “I can’t see anything which would prevent you from becoming pregnant.”

“And the potion isn’t affecting me or anything?” Tonks asked.

“No, dear,” Andromeda said.

“Then why am I not pregnant now?” Tonks asked.

“I thought I had given you the talk about the wand and the sheath,” Andromeda smirked.

“Ugh,” Tonks said. “I know how it works. Harry does too by the way. He knows _really_ well.”

“Yes yes,” Andromeda sighed. “Harry is a god in the bed, and I am _sooo_ jealous.”

“Keep telling yourself you’re not,” Tonks teased.

“I thought you were here to make sure nothing is wrong not make fun of your mother’s lack of well fitted _wands_ in her life,” Andromeda said. “Look, nothing shows up on the scans. You should be open for baby making if that is what you and Harry wants. I have other options for contraceptive if you don’t want to.”

“Harry has offered once before to take a contraceptive,” Tonks said. “Also, I know the charm.”

“Good for you,” Andromeda said. “Well on your question about whether you should make a new dose of the family contraceptive. It is up to you and Harry. You know that it works for half a year at a time.”

“And my periods?” Tonks asked.

“I really don’t know,” Andromeda said. “Maybe it is your metamorphmagus ability that is interfering with your cycle. Maybe the potion is untraceable and that is why I can’t find a trace of it.”

“So, in the end we won’t know the exact reason,” Tonks said. “I might be barren.”

“That’s unlikely,” Andromeda said. “If the potion had done that then your eggs would be dead. There is a spell which forces you to ovulate. I’ve heard it hurts like hell.”

“But it would make sure?” Tonks asked.

“It would,” Andromeda said. “It will kickstart your period. The cramps are even worse than anything you can imagine.”

“Do it,” Tonks said. “I need to know.”

“Vi Quadum Eximo,” Andromeda waved her wand over Tonks’s stomach. “That should do it. You’ll feel it in half an hour.”

“Thanks Mum,” Tonks said.

“Don’t thank me until it is over,” Andromeda said. “I can’t do anything to help you with the pain. It’ll counterwork the spell.”

“So, just grit my teeth and wait for the pain to go away?” Tonks asked.

“Something like that,” Andromeda said. “The Muggles say that chocolate helps. I don’t see why it should but then again it shouldn’t work against it either.”

“Chocolate it is,” Tonks said.

“Oh, and ice-cream,” Andromeda said.

“Thanks,” Tonks said. “I should go.”

“Tell Harry that I said hi,” Andromeda said.

Tonks landed in their flat with a groan and her hands rubbing her stomach. She found Harry in the kitchen cooking food. She had just barely made the last apparition before the pain fully set in. She felt like someone was twisting the muscles in her stomach. She had had a _very_ awkward situation with the shopgirl in Honeydukes about the best chocolate for menstrual cramps. The girl had given her a pitying look before giving her an assortment of different chocolate bars which she herself ate every time.

Harry must have heard her groan because he rushed towards her and looked worried at her expression.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Tonks said. “This is supposed to happen.”

“What is?” Harry asked. “What is going on?”

“Could you help me lie down?” Tonks whimpered.

She had underestimated the amount of pain she would be in by a long shot. She could already feel herself bleeding down there. That was a good sign. It alleviated her fears more than she had thought it would. She was thankful for Harry in this moment as he carried her to the couch.

“What’s wrong Love?”

“Nothing,” Tonks whimpered. “Just cramps from my period.”

“Your period?” Harry asked. “I thought you were on the potion.”

“I wasn’t,” Tonks said. “I went to Mum earlier – Argh… and she couldn’t find a trace of it. So I had her forcefully start my period. I was afraid…”

“I see,” Harry said. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Some tea would be nice,” Tonks said. “Also I have some chocolate in my pocket. I’d like that.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a soft smile. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “I wanted to know. I was afraid that I might have ruined something. I didn’t want you to marry me if I couldn’t give you a child.”

“You silly silly woman,” Harry said softly. “I love you. I wouldn’t even have hesitated for a second if it turned out we couldn’t have kids ourselves.”

“Still,” Tonks grimaced when another wave of pain hit her. “I wanted to know.”

“And now you do,” Harry said. “Tell me if there is anything I can do alright?”

“Just the tea and the chocolate for now,” Tonks said. “And then maybe some cuddling when you are done with the food?”

“Absolutely,” Harry said. “I would love that.”

“I love you,” Tonks whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Harry said.

Harry quickly helped her out of her coat and found the chocolate in her pocket. He bemusedly placed the five bars on the coffee table before he went to make a cup of tea for his suffering fiancé. He returned with it and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked uncomfortable in her clothes so he went to grab a pair of sweatpants and one of his more comfortable t-shirts and placed them down on the table next to the chocolate.

“I thought you might be more comfortable in those,” Harry said.

“You’re the best,” Tonks said. “Could you help?”

Harry helped her change before lying her down again. He turned on the TV and found a sitcom for her to watch while he finished his cooking. It was a simple carbonara. So he plated it up and brought two plates to the couch. He sat down next to Tonks and helped her up before handing her a plate. She cuddled in close to him and ate her food in silence, only interrupted by the occasional moan when the pain hit her.

“Delicious,” she said as she finished the food.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Harry said. “Movie and then bed?”

“Sounds good,” Tonks said. “Could you hold me?”

“As long as you want me to,” Harry said.

Tonks ended up lying with her head on Harry’s chest. The couch was really too narrow for them to get comfortable, but she still enjoyed being pressed up against him listening to his heartbeat.

“I don’t regret doing it,” Tonks said after a while.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed.

“I needed to know,” Tonks said. “I thought maybe…”

“I understand,” Harry said. “I would never have blamed you even if something had happened.”

“But I would have blamed me,” Tonks said. “I would have blamed me for the rest of my life.”

“Then it’s good that nothing happened,” Harry said. “So, what about after this?”

“What?” Tonks asked.

“Is this you wanting to seriously try to have kids?” Harry asked.

“Ehm…” Tonks said. “I’m not really sure, you know. I wouldn’t mind all that much but then again, I don’t want to get married while I am pregnant. Mum had to do that. I don’t want that.”

“I could take a male contraceptive until our wedding night?” Harry suggested.

“You would do that?” Tonks asked.

“Of course, I would,” Harry said. “The male one only works for a month at a time. So, I would need help reminding me to take it.”

“Thank you,” Tonks said. “But as soon as we are married. Then baby making is happening. I want to be a mum.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “I’d like that too.”

“To be a Mum?” Tonks teased.

“I think I’m more Mum than you are,” Harry joked. “I’m the one who cooks after all.”

“I can cook,” Tonks huffed. “It just can’t be too complicated.”

“You are getting better,” Harry placated her.

“You’re just saying that to be sweet,” Tonks said. “If you are going to be the Mum then I’ll do all the Dad stuff.”

“Like what?” Harry asked.

“Like teaching our children how to fly,” Tonks said proudly.

“I see,” Harry said thoughtfully. “You do know that I almost went pro right?”

“Ugh,” Tonks said. “Could you just let me have one thing?”

“You could teach them how to dance?” Harry chuckled.

“With my two left feet?” Tonks scoffed. “I didn’t know you wanted to learn how to mend bones.”

“I don’t even know why we are so hung up on who is supposed to do what,” Harry laughed. “Nothing about our relationship has been ‘normal’ so far. Why should that start just because we would have kids?”

“Kids?” Tonks asked. “More than one?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Growing up an only child wasn’t as fun as it was made out to be.”

“I know,” Tonks said. “I’d have loved to have a sibling or two.”

“But I’m not pressuring you to do anything,” Harry said quickly. “If you only want one then we will only get one.”

“I never said I didn’t want more than one,” Tonks said. “I don’t know how many I want.”

“We’ll find out together,” Harry said kissing her neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Tonks said. “I haven’t had a period since I went to Hogwarts. They suck.”

“Anything I could do to make it better?” Harry asked.

“I’d love a massage,” Tonks said. “Only if you want to… you don’t have to.”

“Come on, Love,” Harry said. “Let’s get you into bed. I’ll make sure you are completely relaxed.”

“Have I told you that I love you?” Tonks asked.

“I think you might have mentioned it once or twice,” Harry said.

Harry had slipped Neville an invitation earlier in the week and was now in the middle of cooking. He had told Neville that if he had someone, that he wanted to bring he should just bring them. He could understand wanting to have back-up. Especially if you were meeting your Godfather for the first time.

Tonks was arranging the dinner table while humming a tune that Harry was sure he remembered from somewhere. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it was catchy that’s for sure. He enjoyed listening to his fiancé making sounds. He especially enjoyed the touches she showered him with. They had increased over the past week. If it wasn’t for the fact that Tonks would likely smack him in the back of the head if he commented on it, he would have accused her of being raunchy if not downright horny.

Still he couldn’t imagine getting married to anyone else. She had firmly planted herself and occupied his entire heart and he loved her all the more for it. His musing got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Harry sent Tonks a glance and she nodded before moving to open the door.

Harry spotted Neville standing in the door next to a sweet looking brunette, he hadn’t seen before. Harry washed his hands before drying them off in his apron.

“There’s a thing I never imagined seeing,” Neville said goodnaturedly. “The Demon Instructor in an apron. Love the design.”

“Ha… ha…” Harry said. “Good to see you. Who is your back up?”

“My partner in anything but crime,” Neville said. “Hannah Abbott.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Hannah said. “Tonks. I think we might have met before.”

“Maybe,” Tonks said. “At the Battle of Hogwarts?”

“I was there,” Hannah said. “Someone had to look after this one here.”

“Hey,” Neville said.

Harry extended his hand but found himself pulled into a hug instead.

“Harry Potter,” he said. “You’re a hugger.”

“A handshake feels impersonal,” Hannah said. “I heard you two are getting married.”

“She’s the only one crazy enough to want to marry me,” Harry said.

“And he is the only one mad enough to fall in love with me,” Tonks fired back.

Hannah giggled before pulling Tonks into another hug. She grabbed Tonks’s hand and squealed when she spotted the ring.

“Neville, you should take pointers from Harry,” Hannah said pointedly.

“Way to be subtle,” Tonks laughed.

“I have to make it obvious or he is never going to ask,” Hannah gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Why haven’t you asked yet?” Harry asked.

“I just didn’t want to make it a big deal,” Neville grimaced. “Being the Boy-Who-Lived means that anything I do ends up on the front page of the Prophet.”

“I see,” Harry said. “I could see how that would be annoying.”

“I just don’t want to drag Hannah through the media show that it would inevitably turn into,” Neville said.

“And I told you that I don’t care,” Hannah said. “It will happen sooner or later. So let’s rip off the band aid.”

“How romantic,” Harry teased.

“It’s not like we are the ones to talk,” Tonks said. “Your first attempt at proposing had you run away to America. The second one never happened, and the third choice ended up with us lying in the sludge in front of a Weatherspoon’s.”

“True, true,” Harry chuckled. “I don’t think we count as the golden standard for relationships.”

“Tell me,” Hannah said.

Tonks sent a questioning glance towards Harry who just nodded in return. He didn’t mind if Hannah knew that about his past. He trusted Tonks to know what to say and what not to say. Harry instead led Neville to the kitchen where he opened one of three bottles of wine on the counter.

“You expect us to drink all of those?” Neville asked.

“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “But I’d rather have the extra bottle than not have enough. Everything is in the preparation.”

Harry didn’t get to say anything further before their fireplace lit up in green flames.

“Anybody naked?” Lily’s disembodied voice came from the fire.

“Everyone,” Harry called out in return.

“Coming through,” Lily said.

Neville watched in anticipation at the two people who walked out of the fireplace.

“Boohoo, none of you are naked,” Lily pouted.

“You are the Head of the DMLE,” Harry groaned. “Could you at least try to be dignified?”

“Never!” Lily said. “Unless your father has done something exceptionally stupid. Then I’ll have to be the grown up one. You must be Neville. You are just as beautiful as your mother.”

“He has the same posture as Frank,” James said. “James Potter. I guess I am your godfather.”

“Hello,” Neville said. “You really knew my parents?”

“Alice was my best friend during my time at Hogwarts,” Lily said. “She was always in the greenhouses pruning venomous tentaculas. She even kept a Mimbulus Mimbletonia in our dorm room. I remember how Marlene got drunk in our sixth year and thought it was a good idea to use it for darts practice. We couldn’t get the sap out of our dormitory for weeks. God, they stink.”

“I usually hung out with Frank during Quidditch practice,” James said. “He was a year ahead of us, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a good friend.”

Neville kept asking James and Lily for more and more stories and Hannah was busy either watching him fondly or talking to Tonks about their wedding plans. Harry was fine taking a step into the background. He brought wine to the people who wanted a glass and soon he called them all together for dinner.

“… I still remember that time when Frank caught us sneaking around trying to pull off a prank,” James laughed. “He decided to turn a blind eye that time only because we had caught him snogging your Mum in a broom closet only earlier that night. This was before they were official.”

Harry watched with a sedated smile as Neville got to know about his parents in a way he probably hadn’t before. It was a weird almost intrusive being part of it. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like growing up as an orphan, not knowing your parents. Somehow coming back to Britain Harry had gotten a brother from another mother. If Sally had become a chosen sister through his time at Ilvermorny then Neville was becoming a brother he should have always had.

It wasn’t until late in the evening that the story telling was interrupted by a rather large yawn from Tonks, who instantly blushed and hid her face behind her knees. Everyone turned to her and James even purposefully blinked in an exaggerated way.

“It has gotten late,” Lily said while gently patting her future daughter-in-law on the head. “We should probably head home.”

“I suppose,” James said. “I still haven’t even talked about all the Quidditch matches though.”

“Dear,” Lily said semi-threateningly. “Nobody wants to hear about your Quidditch glories. I lived through it and I still don’t think they are worth talking about.”

James’s jaw almost had to be picked up from the floor and he huffed in indignation. Harry tried to suppress a snicker but ultimately failed when Hannah joined him and they started laughing loudly at James.

“Yeah, yeah,” James said. “Laugh it up. I’m sure Neville would love to hear about me and Frank’s Quidditch life.”

“Uhm,” Neville said. “I don’t really fly.”

“Like Alice,” Lily smiled warmly. “She kept telling me that she felt a connection with everything in the earth. She would rather have her feet planted on the ground and her hands in the dirt than be on a silly stick defying everything that was natural.”

“Nooo!!!” James said. “How am I going to have my grandchildren and god-grandchildren play quidditch if half of them will want to plant stuff rather than fly?”

“Get Sirius to marry,” Lily said simply. “He was always more of a flyer anyway. Him and Remus were the beaters for the Gryffindor team.”

“Hmm, maybe, you have a point,” James said. “Alright, Operation Second Occupant for the Doghouse is Padfoot.”

“At foot,” Lily automatically corrected.

Harry tried to hide his mirth but failed miserably which in turn made Lily realize what had just happened.

“Ugh,” she groaned. “I just walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“Pretty much, Dear,” James said with a hint of pride.

“Well, you can get to stay in the Doghouse then,” Lily huffed. “On the sheer fact of making horrible puns. You aren’t any better than Sirius.”

Harry coughed softly and pointed to Tonks who looked just about ready to fall asleep. Hannah had her finger suspiciously close to Tonks’s cheek looking just about ready to poke it. Harry was thankful that Neville stopped her. They probably shouldn’t have opened the fourth bottle of wine that James had brought. Everyone looked just a little tipsy.

“Thank you for the invite,” Neville said. “I probably should get Hannah home before she pokes the dragon.”

“Quite literally indeed,” Harry smirked. “She does not like to be woken up.”

“I wouldn’t think so either,” Neville said. “Hannah might be in the middle of her healer training but I still do not want her to have to fix me up after I’ve been on the other end of Tonks’s wand.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “Mum, Dad, it was wonderfully punny to see you.”

Lily rolled her eyes and James had a fond smile on his face.

“It was good to see you too, don’t be a stranger at work,” Lily said. “You too Neville.”

“Mum, you are our boss, it’s not going to happen,” Harry said. “Hey at least Dad and Neville will work together after summer.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked.

“Neville is taking over for a Professor Sprout,” Harry said. “Or something, Neville?”

“I’ll be her assistant Professor starting next year,” Neville said. “She is looking to retire, and she thought I was her best option as a replacement.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lily said. “I’m telling you; your Mum was always in the Greenhouses if she wasn’t snogging Frank and even then, it was mostly in the Greenhouses.”

“I think that is enough stories about Neville’s Mum and Dad snogging,” Harry said. “Mum, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not!” Lily huffed.

“Dad is,” Harry said pointing to the sleeping man in the chair.

“That’s why he has been so quiet,” Lily frowned.

“I’ll help you get him home,” Harry said. “Can you still apparate?”

“I can always apparate!” Lily said.

“Someone remind me what the counter for the anti-splinching spell is?” Harry asked.

Hannah quickly told him being the most qualified of the drunken company. Harry gave her a grateful nod before grabbing James around the waist and side-alonging him to his old flat. He unceremoniously dumped him on the couch and checked him over for any splinching. When he didn’t find anything he waited for Lily to arrive as well. He heard the sound of cursing from the hallway and went to check on her. He found her with a bleeding stump instead of her right foot.

“Good thing I asked Hannah,” Harry said waving his wand over the stump.

It was always strange seeing a long distance splinching being fixed. It was like the missing limb travelled by itself a little at a time until it all finished travelling.

“Thanks,” Lily grumbled. “Where’s James?”

“On the couch,” Harry said. “You can either leave him there or levitate him to the bedroom.”

“You’re the best son I have,” Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m the only son you have,” Harry deadpanned.

“Right,” Lily said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mum,” Harry shook his head.

Harry apparated back into their living room. He was hit by a weak stinging hex which made him yelp in pain.

“What did you do that for?” Harry asked.

“Intruder alert,” Tonks slurred.

Harry shook his head before lifting the woman up into his arms.

“I’m not an intruder, you drunkard,” Harry said.

“Then you won’t be intruding inside me either,” Tonks quipped with what she imagined was a mischievous smile.

“If you can stay awake until I get you to the bedroom then we can talk about my ability to intrude upon your person,” Harry said. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling great,” Tonks snuggled like a cat against his neck. “You smell nice.”

“Thank you,” Harry kissed her forehead.

“… Love you,” Tonks yawned.

“Love you too,” Harry said.

He looked down and found her asleep with her arms locked around his neck. She was indescribably cute with her mouth slightly open and heavy breathing. She would definitely hate herself the next morning. Thankfully it was a weekend and neither of them had to go to work.

Harry tried putting her down on the bed and make himself ready for sleep but instead he was pulled down next to her and forcefully locked in a tight hug around her neck. Harry studied her features for a moment and smiled. She really was indescribably everything in this moment. Drunk enough that she likely wouldn’t remember until she woke up but impossibly everything all the same.

Maybe it was the wine talking but in this moment, Harry wasn’t so sure that soul mates wasn’t a thing.


	29. Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back! <3
> 
> Sorry for the delay. It somehow just didn't come as easy and I got distracted by other stuff. *Cough* Berry *Cough* Flowerpot *Cough*
> 
> Here is another chapter <3

Harry and Tonks had finally decided on a day for the wedding. They had decided on the tenth of August just ten days after Harry’s birthday. They had even come close enough to deciding on a general theme for their decorations. Tonks had easily asked one of her old friends Hestia Jones to be her Maid of Honour, while Hermione and Sally had been asked to be bride’s maids. It was harder on Harry’s side of things. He found that he was severely lacking in male friends. He had almost asked Sally to be his best woman, he supposed she would be, but had been told that he needed to find someone else for the job by Tonks.

Harry paced nervously in place. He wasn’t even sure if this was good idea. He once more lamented his lack of friends. He didn’t even have someone back in the States who would qualify to be Harry’s Best Man.

The guest list was already filled with more of Tonks’s family and friends. Harry had seen the invitations to more Weasleys than he even knew existed. Hermione’s Parents had gotten an invitation as well.

Harry was pulled out of his musings when the intended target came into view.

“Hey Neville,” Harry called out.

“What’s up, Harry?” Neville asked. “Another dinner?”

“No, yes, I guess,” Harry said. “Here’s an invitation to the wedding.”

“Thanks,” Neville said. “I’ll make sure to be there.”

“Hannah is invited too of course,” Harry said quickly.

“Thanks mate,” Neville said. “We should probably get into the Office.”

“Would you be my Best Man?” Harry asked out of the blue.

“Excuse me?” Neville asked.

“Look,” Harry sighed. “I don’t really have any male friends. Not even back home. It was always just Sally and me. I don’t really do colleagues as friends either.”

“No,” Neville smiled. “You just marry one of them.”

“Ha… Ha…” Harry said. “I guess I deserved that one. So, what do you say?”

“Why me?” Neville asked.

“You are kind of like a brother,” Harry said. “With my Dad being your Godfather. I was going to ask Sirius to be one of the Groom’s men, but I haven’t been that close to him since…”

“Since when?” Neville asked.

“Since he invited Remus, Tonks’s ex-fiancé to a family dinner,” Harry said. “He kind of really screwed the pooch on that one.”

“Ah,” Neville said. “I can see that. Sure.”

“Just like that?” Harry asked.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Neville smirked. “I would be a poor friend if I let you get married without a Best Man.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem,” Neville said. “Stag-do?”

“I think Tonks wants me to have one,” Harry groaned. “She has already gotten Sally and her friend Hestia to begin planning her Hen-do for her. She quite specifically told me to have one if she was going to make a fool of herself with her friends.”

“I see,” Neville smirked. “Anyone you could see being at the stag?”

“Sirius,” Harry said. “I suppose. I don’t really know other people who qualify. You don’t bring your Dad, do you?”

“I don’t think so,” Neville said. “Who else is invited?”

“Charlie Weasley, he went to Hogwarts with Tonks, Fred and George too,” Harry said. “Sally works with them and apparently Dad is one of their heroes.”

“I can work with that,” Neville said.

“Do I even want to know?” Harry asked.

“Probably not,” Neville said. “Now come on Potter, we still have work to do.”

“Thanks again,” Harry said. “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” Neville said. “It’ll be fun.”

Harry felt invigorated as he met his team in the training room. They had come a long way since he had first picked them up right before Christmas. He hadn’t been able to rid Cromwell of their annoying habits and was certain that he would either end up dead or a hero for them. Nigel had really stepped up. She gotten her nerves under control via the many simulations that Harry had put them through. Hitchens had almost as much knowledge about healing as the Healers from St. Mungo’s even if he only knew how to fix broken bones and counter most combat curses. Fennway had passed every tracking and magical reconnaissance test Harry had tried to throw at him. Mulaney had become even sharper and his stealth capabilities as well as his ability to interrogate people had become the best of the team.

Harry would have lied if he wasn’t just a little proud of them at this point. They were still woefully unsure about most procedures, but Nigel had that covered for just about anything. He felt comfortable sending them out into the field as the taskforce Robards wanted. They weren’t necessarily Aurors just yet. They were woefully ignorant about most rules and they operated more like a sledgehammer in most situations than a surgeon’s scalpel, but they had come far in the past half a year.

He looked them over for another moment watching their nervous ticks as his eyes moved over them. He hadn’t been that bad, had he? He was just about to say something when the door opened.

Harry turned to spot Robards walking into the room with the Senior Aurors trailing behind. Harry had arranged for them to test his team to see if they were good enough for specialized missions. Harry watched the different expressions on the Senior Aurors. Carmichael still kept his goofy lacksidasical smile planted on his face. Morgan the ever-stoic man gave him a small nod. Tonks looked… nervous? He guessed it could reflect on his abilities to teach if the rookies in front of him failed miserably. He had more confidence in them than that. Williamson just had his usual sneer on his face. Harry spotted the man give Cromwell an almost imperceptible nod. That… probably wasn’t good.

 _If Cromwell messes this up for the rest of them,_ Harry thought darkly to himself. _Williamson can have him. Cromwell is probably the one I’ll miss the least out of these people._

“Attention,” Harry barked.

The rookies straightened up and looked warily between their Captain and the senior staff. Harry waved his hand in front of him to give Robards the metaphorical podium seeing as there wasn’t one in the room.

“This is your graduation test,” Robards said. “You will be tested as a team. If the team fails, then this team will be disbanded, and you will go back to your usual training. I want more from this team than I do my regular Aurors. You are meant to be the ones I send in when I don’t have Senior level Aurors to send. Potter, if you would please.”

Harry nodded his head. He knew a little about the procedure. The first part was an oral test where the Senior Aurors and the Head Auror would ask any questions related to being an Auror. The second part would be a simulated trial for them to compete in. They wouldn’t only be tested on their combat ability but also on their ability to follow the procedure and improvise when needed. Harry half-felt that he should have been part of the examination but seeing as he didn’t have the rank of Senior Auror he had to wait until they were done.

Harry made his way to Tonks’s office. He knew she had her current files on Lupus Malum on her desk. Any progress they would have made in the half a year he had been busy training the rookies would be found in these files.

His eyes skimmed the folder noticing a few things. They had only been able to apprehend a few supporters, but nothing seemed to have come of it. The same lack of memories had been more than a pain in the ass for them as they had tried to gather any intelligence about their plans.

Harry groaned as he rested his head against the back of Tonks’s chair. It didn’t make sense to him. It was obvious that they were still around. From the supporters to the illegal trafficking of various potions ingredients to the more than frequent attacks. Harry had followed the No-Maj news. There had been reports of animal attacks almost every full moon. Sometimes the person died but most of the time the person didn’t at the writing of the article. The annoying thing was that even the No-Majes had assumed that it was canine attacks. Some articles speculated on whether wolves hadn’t been as extinct as they had liked to believe.

Harry couldn’t understand the reasoning behind the attacks. A few no-majes here and there didn’t make sense. Even if you tallied it up it had only been around fifty. Considering the high mortality rate of being infected without having magic there might not have been any survivors at all. It just didn’t make sense. Even if, and it was a big if, Harry thought to himself, all of the no-majes survived the change that would only give them fifty new recruits. That would be pitifully week except for during the full moon. It just didn’t make sense.

Harry fumed silently as he tapped his finger on the mahogany desk. It felt like he was grasping at the straws of something. The puzzle pieces just about to fall into place if he thought just slightly harder about them. He was interrupted by the door opening.

“So, this is where you are hiding,” Tonks said. “Come on. Your team is done with their test.”

“Right,” Harry said. “These attacks. What do you think is the purpose?”

“Don’t know,” Tonks frowned. “We’ll talk about it later. Your team?”

Harry closed the folder and looked at her. She already realised that Harry’s mind wouldn’t return to his team today. She sometimes envied his ability to stay focused on one specific topic other times like now she got rather infuriated by it.

“Harry!” she shouted.

“Yes, Love?” Harry called back.

“You are calling me ‘Love’ at work?” Tonks asked bemusedly.

“Oh,” Harry said. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Your team?” Tonks groaned. “They had their test today? Remember?”

“Is it already over?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Tonks said. “That’s why I am here. They are waiting for you in the training room.”

“I’ll right there,” Harry said. “Just need a little more –”

“Now!”

Harry groaned before rising out of the chair and walking out the door. He had the cheekiness to ghost a kiss over Tonks’s lips.

“If you weren’t so infuriating right now,” Tonks sighed. “I’m expecting a lot more when we get back home.”

Harry smirked over his shoulder before walking directly towards the training room where he was being expected. He stepped through the door to find his team slightly battered but otherwise no worse for wear. He spotted a small trail of blood on the side of Cromwell’s face which he hadn’t wiped off.

“Potter,” Robards said. “So glad you decided to join us.”

“It wasn’t by choice,” Harry said. “I was looking over the Lupus Malum case. Something doesn’t add up.”

“You don’t seem all that interest in your teams verdict,” Robards smirked.

“They passed overall but Cromwell fucked up,” Harry said.

“Aye,” Robards said. “How did you reckon?”

“The head injury,” Harry said. “Probably got knocked out early.”

“Something like that,” Carmichael laughed. “Hitchens did a good job getting him back on his feet.”

“Like I taught them,” Harry nodded. “They do it for you?”

“Aye,” Robards nodded. “They’ll do in a pinch.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Go home. You’ll get your badges tomorrow.”

Harry turned and made to leave the room. He was just about to step out of the door again when he turned his head.

“Oh, and congratulations,” Harry said. “Now the real hell begins.”

Harry didn’t even have to look to feel the shivers coming from the five freshly minted Aurors behind him. He supposed they would be Aurors even if they didn’t have the usual training. Harry made his way back to the folder on Tonks’s desk and opened it up again. His mind completely forgetting anything else.

The attacks didn’t make sense still. It was on too small a scale for it to make sense considering who it was that was likely behind the attacks. What if?

Harry dropped the folder and got a thoughtful look on his face. It was just there on the edge of his mind. He looked distantly at the wall just above the doorframe. He had left the door open so that if anyone needed him, they would be able to find him.

 _What if the reported attacks were only the ones noticed?_ Harry was pulled out of his musings when his gaze was intercepted by a head of pink hair.

“Congratulations,” Tonks said.

“What for?” Harry asked.

“Your team,” Tonks said.

“Oh,” Harry nodded. “Sorry, do you know where I could find out if there has been an increase of missing people?”

“Harry!” Tonks groaned. “Could you just give the case a rest for just a moment?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said. “I just have a feeling.”

“So, you happy?” Tonks asked.

“That they passed?” Harry said. “Sure, I guess.”

“You don’t seem overly excited,” Tonks said.

“I expected them to pass,” Harry shrugged. “I’d be disappointed if they didn’t. You and I trained them after all. Can you tell anything specific about their test?”

Tonks closed the door behind her and locked it, so they wouldn’t be disturbed before she unceremoniously dumped herself in Harry’s lap before telling him the details of their test. Who answered what in the first half and their coordination in the second half.

Harry nodded along and wasn’t overly surprised by much. He raised a single eyebrow when Nigel had somehow managed to keep them all focused on their individual task even if it was after Cromwell had gotten knocked out.

After Tonks was done telling him everything Harry just gave her a single nod at the recounting.

“Nothing really unexpected,” Harry said. “They performed admirably.”

“Would it kill you to show how proud you are of them?” Tonks asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “It really would. Also, I have a feeling it would end up killing them.”

“I sure hope you are a prouder father,” Tonks teased.

“How would I know?” Harry teased back. “I’m not a father as far as I know.”

“As far as you know?” Tonks asked with a hint of a threat.

“I am not a father,” Harry said quickly.

“Good,” Tonks purred.

Harry would never tell her but the way she narrowed her eyes when she was pleased had never once failed to send shivers down his spine and make his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t even realized how inappropriate their position was before he felt himself grow against her behind.

“Uhm,” Harry said. “Maybe we should not –”

Tonks didn’t bother listen to him as she cut off his speech with her lips. He found his arms wrapping around her waist before he even realized he had put them there. He pulled her even closer releasing a moan from the deepest part of his throat that almost sounded like the growling of an agitated animal.

“Nymphadora,” Harry whispered as their lips separated. “We shouldn’t.”

“I know,” Tonks smirked mischievously. “But I am not sure you can leave without making a scene even if the Auror robes are rather _thick_.”

“Get off,” Harry drawled. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tonks asked innocently. “You don’t need me to help _relieve_ _your swelling?_ ”

Harry looked at her incredulously. He knew that she had a thing for inappropriate things in even more inappropriate places. He just never imagined that she would entertain the idea here.

“The offer only stands in this office,” Tonks continued sultrily.

“Do I have a choice?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks said. “You can just continue working.”

Harry didn’t understand what she meant before he felt her slide down his body and dropping to her knees in the space under her large desk. Harry looked down at her with a lifted eyebrow.

“Let me have this,” Tonks said. “It’s been a fantasy of mine since I got my own office.”

“Go ahead then,” Harry smiled indulgently.

Tonks squealed like a young girl who had just been given an early Christmas present. Harry tried his best to focus on the work in front of him. He was so distracted that he didn’t even realize that it wasn’t his work to do.

Harry threw his first wandless silencing charm when the door was abruptly opened by Carmichael.

“This is where you are hiding,” Carmichael said. “Robards wants to see you. Have you seen Tonks?”

“No,” Harry said, trying his best not to look down. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Alright,” Carmichael said. “Why did you lock the door? And why are you in here?”

“Needed some quiet to gather my thoughts,” Harry said. “Also, the Lupus Malum folder was in here.”

Carmichael nodded and left the doorframe. Harry released a sigh of relief followed by a long moan. Tonks hadn’t stopped her ministration even with the interruption. He felt himself explode between her lips.

“Okay,” Harry breathed. “You win. That was hot.”

Tonks flicked her wand at herself cleaning herself and him up before lifting the silencing charm. She had a grin splitting her face from ear to ear. She crawled back up from under the desk and kissed him on the lips. Harry kissed her back noticing the hint of a salty taste.

“Thank you,” she purred. “You are right that was incredibly hot.”

“We can’t walk out of here together if Carmichael is watching,” Harry pointed out.

“I suppose we can’t,” Tonks shrugged. “I don’t mind though.”

“I do,” Harry said. “Please?”

“Okay,” Tonks smiled. “How do you want to do it?”

“Disillusionment,” Harry said. “You can lift it in the training room.”

Tonks nodded and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Harry kissed her once more before fixing his clothes so he could get out of the chair. He was just about to rise when he spotted Carmichael over Tonks’s shoulder. Harry panicked when he saw the smile on his face. He had only just stepped inside the door when Harry waved his wand to close it behind him. He did the only thing that came to mind and stunned Carmichael where he stood.

“What did you do that for?” Tonks asked.

“I panicked,” Harry tried to explain. “What are we supposed to do about him? He isn’t stupid enough to not put two and two together.”

“Probably not,” Tonks shrugged.

“You don’t care?” Harry wasn’t even sure if it was a question.

“With C.?” Tonks asked. “Nah, not really. He keeps his mouth shut about most things that aren’t necessary to speak about.”

Harry lifted his eyebrow with a shocked expression on his face.

“You’ve done this before?” Harry asked.

“No!” Tonks exclaimed. “No, of course not. I would have never done it with anybody but you.”

“Why me?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Tonks said thinking about it. “Maybe because you are my fiancé and I know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me want to be more adventurous.”

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too,” Tonks said softly. “We should probably revive him.”

“Awe,” Carmichael’s voice came from the floor.

Harry and Tonks jumped in unison. They turned their head towards the man on the floor.

“I thought I stunned you,” Harry said.

“Missed,” Carmichael smirked. “So, what have you two been up to?”

“None of your business,” Tonks said. “I thought we were being summoned by Robards.”

“You are,” Carmichael said.

Harry and Tonks walked out of her office Carmichael following right behind them with a big smile on his face. Harry felt just about ready to deck him if he didn’t wipe it off his smug face. He was fighting hard to keep a blush from his face and the fact that Carmichael knew _something_ had happened didn’t help in the slightest.

He was almost impressed by the stoic face she was wearing until he saw the slight tinge of red at the roots of her hair and just behind her ears. She was just as embarrassed as he was. It somehow made the whole situation just that slight bit better.

Harry quickly gathered his thoughts before stepping into Robards’s office. He was surprised to find the rest of the Senior Aurors and their Vice-Captains standing there. He looked between Robards and Carmichael but the smirk on the last man’s face wasn’t saying anything.

“Glad you could join us,” Robards said with a hint of sarcasm. “What were you doing in Tonks’s office?”

“Looking over the Lupus Malum case,” Harry said simply.

Again, images of Tonks on her knees flashed at the front of his mind. He banished the thoughts from his mind trying to school his expression once more.

“I see,” Robards said. “Well, this is your promotion.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked.

“You have your own team,” Robards said. “You are making Senior Auror.”

Harry nodded once and was fighting a smile from surfacing on his face. He was saved by the squeal coming from beside him and the hug he felt just a moment afterwards. He turned to find Tonks sporting her black rivulets and immolated violet eyes beaming with pride.

Harry gave her a half hug before nodding towards their company.

“Oh relax, Potter,” Robards barked with laughter. “There is nothing inappropriate about your fiancé hugging you when you just got a promotion. Go home and congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said.

Harry invited Tonks to one of the fancier restaurants in Diagon Alley. Tonks had been a ball of excitement since Harry’s promotion had been announced. She couldn’t have been prouder of him. It barely even registered on her mind that he had in fact made Senior Auror younger than she had three years prior.

Harry held open the door for her to walk through. He didn’t remember when the black rivulets and violet eyes had begun to mean a deep-rooted happiness. It wasn’t the same as her blue excitement or her bubbly pink. It was a more mature and stable happiness. A look of love. It meant more than just them at this point. It was a promise of a future. A future of more than just the two of them and it might just have become his favourite look. He wasn’t sure when it had become that but somehow it felt like the one look, she wore just for him.

She never showed it to others anymore. She still felt the stares from others while she looked like this. The looks itched her skin or at least that was what she had told him. Harry hadn’t expected her to forget her own displeasure, but she didn’t look like she cared in this moment.

“You’re buying,” Tonks said cheerfully.

“Shouldn’t you buy as a congratulatory gift for me?” Harry asked.

“Nuh uh,” Tonks said. “You’re a big rich Senior Auror now.”

“Says the Senior Auror of three years,” Harry fired back. “You’re the big rich Senior Auror.”

“I guess so,” Tonks tilted her head.

“I’ll be buying,” Harry said.

“Why?” Tonks asked suspiciously.

“Because you’re beautiful?” Harry said.

“No,” Tonks replied.

“Because I love you?” Harry tried.

“I like the sound of that,” Tonks kissed his jaw. “Wait am I smaller?”

“A bit,” Harry said. “You’re wearing _that_ look.”

“Oh,” Tonks said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I like it,” Harry said simply.

“Now I am seriously beginning to question your taste,” Tonks said.

“I mean it,” Harry kissed her forehead.

“Why?” Tonks asked as they sat down.

“It is one you only show me,” Harry said. “I know why you don’t show it to others, but it makes me feel special and you are beautiful.”

“We are in the middle of restaurant,” Tonks pointed out.

“I suppose we are,” Harry said. “I already told you. I don’t care what look you choose.”

“But you like this one?” Tonks asked.

“I suppose I do,” Harry said.

“It doesn’t remind you of…” Tonks said.

“It does,” Harry said softly.

He took the menus from the waiter and handed her one of them. He opened up his own and found it entirely incomprehensible. Not because he didn’t read the French language but even translated some of it made no sense.

“Duck fat fracture,” Harry mumbled.

“What was that?” Tonks asked.

“Just one of the things on the menu,” Harry said.

Tonks eyed him warily. She didn’t know what to think at the moment. Harry had just brushed off her worries. She didn’t know what to think. She turned her eyes back to the menu and found it in French.

“I can’t read this,” Tonks said with annoyance in her voice. “You choose.”

“What do you feel like eating?” Harry asked.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Tonks asked.

“What?” Harry asked genuinely picking up on her distress.

He extended his hands to grab hers and met her eyes, finding doubt and a hint of insecurity.

“Doesn’t it bother you to see me like this?” Tonks asked.

“No,” Harry said genuinely.

“Why not?” Tonks asked. “It bothers me to _be_ like this.”

“That look,” Harry said gently with love. “Reminds me that we have a future. A future together with a child, maybe more.”

“That’s what you see?” Tonks asked in wonderment.

“Yes,” Harry smiled. “That is what I see.”

“I might come to like it as well then,” Tonks said. “But not tonight.”

“That’s alright,” Harry said. “You are you no matter how you look.”

“I love you,” Tonks said.

“I love you too,” Harry said.

“Now pick me something to eat,” Tonks said cheekily. “I can’t read this menu.”

“Gladly,” Harry said.

Harry watched as Tonks turned her hair straight and blue once more, but he noticed that she kept the eyes the same shade of violet as before.


	30. Stag'ed on a Hen Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody <3
> 
> Long time no writing. Sorry for that I suppose.  
> I never meant to take so long.
> 
> Bit of sad news, really. I guess this is an explanation for why I haven't been all that active.
> 
> This week I finally got around to getting Diagnosed by my doctor.  
> Turns out as I expected (Psychology background) that I am suffering from a depression. I've been having existing (Thankfully without the suicidal tendencies) for the past 8 or so months. (COVID sucks). And now it has finally turned so bad that it also affects my writing.
> 
> So... while I wish that I could tell you that I will finish up the rest of the story within a decent timeframe... Well.. Honestly? Don't know.
> 
> I'll try <3
> 
> Love ya all  
> Waske  
> XxX

Harry woke up finding their bed empty once more. It had become a recurring thing this past month. It wasn’t that Tonks had somehow become an early riser suddenly. It was the wedding. Harry had done everything he could to help her calm down, but she would still wake up every other night sitting in the kitchen maniacally go over plans or folders while inhaling a pot full of either tea or coffee. He genuinely hoped that this morning it was tea. He had a better chance of guiling her back to bed if she wasn’t completely off her rocks on caffeine.

Harry pulled off the covers making his way to the bathroom. Having taken care of his bodily needs he stepped into the kitchen finding his fiancé very soon to be wife sitting at the kitchen table. She was sleeping with her mouth open and drooling on a brochure. He stepped behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hmm… wha’s tha’?”

“Good morning love,” Harry whispered. “Do you want to come back to bed with me?”

Tonks rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.

“What time is it?” she asked feeling a little more awake by the second.

“Still six,” Harry said. “We have some more time before having to get to work.”

“But… but…” Tonks said.

“Nymphadora, love,” Harry pulled her head against her chess. “The wedding is ready. Everything is planned. Everything is paid for. We are ready.”

“But it’s tomorrow,” Tonks moaned.

“I know,” Harry smiled. “Tomorrow you’ll be Nymphadora Jaqueline Potter.”

“I _do_ like the sound of that,” Tonks whispered with a hint of awe in her voice. “Nymphadora Potter. Wait what do I make them call me at work?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I am not letting them call me Nymphadora at work,” Tonks said. “We are not taking advice from my Mum on children’s names.”

“Nobody asked you to,” Harry pointed out. “You’ll be Senior Auror Potter.”

“But you’ll be Senior Auror Potter,” Tonks teased.

“They won’t know what hit them then,” Harry smirked.

“They still don’t,” Tonks said. “No second thoughts?”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tonks exclaimed. “I’m right where I want to be.”

Harry’s arms wrapped around her chest and squeezed her tighter.

“Come to bed with me,” Harry said softly. “We can cuddle until we have to get up.”

“You sure everything is perfect?” Tonks asked looking over her plans one more time.

“Everything is perfect,” Harry said softly. “It will be perfect. Your Mum, my Mum and Hermione have everything under control.”

“They do, don’t they?” Tonks murmured. “Okay lover boy, take me back to bed.”

“As you wish mistress,” Harry said huskily.

“Hmm,” Tonks purred. “I’ve trained you well, my slave.”

Harry pulled back her chair and waited for her to stand up before he lifted her up in his arms. The robe she had been wearing had gotten loose and revealing her almost naked glory to his eyes. Tonks would rarely wear more than panties in bed and usually those would be gone before she woke up the next morning as well. Her soft dark rivulets framed her head and covered her chest. Harry idly ran a finger along the red fabric covering her hip.

“Like what you see?” Tonks smirked.

“You know I do,” Harry almost growled. “You are so unbelievably beautiful.”

“Eyes up here, lover boy,” Tonks teased.

Harry slowly ran his eyes over her thighs to her hips to her stomach. They stopped on her slowly rising chest before moving on to one of his favourite spots on her body. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that he had vampire ancestry because his fascination with the slightly pulsing skin on her neck was all consuming. He leaned his head down and gently kissed her flushed skin.

Tonks moaned as Harry’s soft lips caressed her skin. She was excruciatingly aware of the way her heart pounded in her chest and the blood rushed through her veins. The way his eyes caressed her body in awe and worship had blown away any notion of _just_ cuddling from her mind.

She gasped as she felt teeth biting at her skin. She knew he would never hurt her, and the feeling sent electricity running through her veins. Harry didn’t leave a lot of marks on her body after their lovemaking, but it was more of an exception to the rule when that particular spot didn’t force her to manually hide it.

She had stopped healing it after she had seen the disappointed glimmer in his eyes a couple of times. He didn’t mind it if she used her metamorphmagus ability to change the skin tone. Probably something about _marking_ her as his. She couldn’t deny that she loved that part. The part about being his just as much as he was hers.

She mewled when she felt the familiar suction of his lips on her skin.

“Why do you always leave a mark there?” Tonks moaned.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked hoarsely.

“That spot,” Tonks kissed his lips.

She didn’t get an answer as she was unceremoniously dropped on the bed. A squeal followed by a peal of laughter rang throughout the bedroom.

“Hey!” Tonks pouted.

Harry followed her down like a predator looking at a piece of meat. He dove his head to the nook of her neck and let his hands wander down the sides of her body until they rested on her hips.

“You are so beautiful my future Mrs. Potter,” Harry whispered next to her ear.

“Just take me already,” Tonks groaned.

“Patience!”

Harry walked into the Office with a smile on his face. Tonks had gotten the three weeks around the wedding off work to prepare and for the honeymoon. Harry had somehow managed to get two weeks off after the wedding. Robards had called it a wedding gift. Harry had to take some of the night shifts from the other Senior Aurors to placate his colleagues even if that meant that he would owe his team.

Not that any of them had said anything directly to him but Cromwell’s face had grimaced at the prospect of having a week of night shifts every other week until Christmas.

Harry arrived at his Office and opened up his door only to find an inflateable blowup sexdoll sitting in his chair with a sign taped onto its head saying: _The Future Mrs. Potter_.

For the first time this week Harry could honestly say he was happy that Tonks wasn’t at the Office. He did not want to have to explain _this_ to her. He was just about to vanish the doll when the door sprang open behind him and Neville along with Carmichael and Morgan busted into his Office.

“Potter!” Carmichael shouted. “Your stag-do starts now!”

Harry ran a hand down his face and groaned loudly. He felt a bottle being pressed against his cheek and opened his eyes to look at it from the corner of his eyes.

“Seriously?” Harry asked.

“Deadly,” Neville said. “Now start drinking.”

“It’s barely nine,” Harry groaned.

“Which means it is at least two hours later than we should have started,” Carmichael nodded sagely.

“Morgan?”

“I’ll try to keep him from running around naked by lunch time,” Morgan smirked.

“It happened one time,” Carmichael whined.

“When?” Neville asked, genuinely curious.

“It was while we were still trainees,” Morgan said. “C. and I passed this incredibly hard test on the first try, so we went out to celebrate. Let’s just say that the woman C. hooked up with at the bar wasn’t as impressed by his body as C. was.”

“What happened then?” Harry laughed while Carmichael was doing his best to get Morgan to stop talking.

“She chased him out of the bathroom where they had gone in together and he had to run naked from the bar into the street,” Morgan finished. “Hexes flying everywhere.”

“Ha… ha…” Carmichael said. “I’ll try not to get hexed either. Now get out of that uniform Robards gave us permission to get you truly wetted.”

“Ugh,” Neville groaned. “Can we use another word?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said. “That was bad… even for you.”

“Hey! I resent that notion,” Carmichael said.

“So, gentlemen,” Harry said. “What’s the plan and how angry is my fiancé going to be after today?”

“We’ll start at the Leaky,” Neville said. “Fred and George along with Sirius are meeting us there.”

“And how angry will Tonks be?” Harry asked.

“On a scale from one to Castration?” Carmichael asked. “Probably a solid four.”

“What does that even mean?” Harry asked.

Carmichael didn’t let them leave the Office before Harry had downed at least three shots of the Burning Bourbon. Harry had gotten a sash with the lettering _Tonks’s Boytoy_ permanently stuck to his chest and his hair had been turned long, straight and blond. Neville had been lowly chuckling every time he glanced at him, but no one had thought it prudent to let him in on the joke. The only thing he had gotten out of the other three men was that Harry now looked more like Tonks’s family whatever that meant. Harry supposed that maybe Tonks’s Dad had had long blond hair.

Carmichael pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron with a flourish.

“Abbott!” he shouted. “I have a boytoy here who needs to forget that he is supposed to be married tomorrow!”

“Neville?” Hannah asked. “What is this? And why does he look like Malfoy?”

“Malfoy?” Harry asked. “I thought you meant Tonks’s dad.”

Everyone around him bent down laughing at him.

“Okay,” Harry said. “There is obviously a story behind this.”

“There is,” Neville said still trying to wipe his tears away from his face. “Draco Malfoy is Tonks’s cousin. He’s this blond ponce me and Hannah had the pleasure of going to Hogwarts with.”

“So you styled me up as an idiot?” Harry asked.

“It is your stag-do mate,” Fred or maybe George said.

“I’m sorry, Harry mate,” the other one said. “But blond is so not your colour. It makes you look even more pasty than usual.”

“Ha… ha…” Harry said. “So why are we here?”

“To get drunk of course,” Carmichael said.

Harry had a feeling he would spend most of today sighing at Carmichael’s antics.

Tonks had barely sent Harry out of the door for work when her fireplace lit up. She jumped behind the couch and threw a couple of stunners towards the green flames. She heard two thuds before the third stunner singed the backrest on Harry’s favourite armchair.

“What the hell?!” Sally’s voice cried out.

“Good response time Auror,” Lily said. “Still, it’s not nice of you to stun your Mum and Hermione.”

Tonks lifted her head over the couch and watched the mirthful look on Hestia and Lily’s face while Sally was in the process of reviving the two downed women. It didn’t take long before Andromeda was on her feet and looked just about ready to tear into her daughter.

“Don’t,” Lily said softly with a hand placed on Andromeda’s arm. “We did surprise her, and she is a fully trained Auror by Alastor. I’m just happy she went for stunners first.”

“She is a Black,” Andromeda huffed.

“What’s going on?!” Tonks asked a little panicked.

“This is the beginning of your hen-do,” Hestia smirked. “I know your Mum and your Mother-in-law aren’t supposed be part of this but… Andromeda hasn’t had a good night out in forever.”

“Last time she crashed on my fiancé’s couch,” Tonks nodded sagely.

“Last time you know about at least,” Andromeda teased.

“Have you slept on Harry’s couch since then?” Sally asked.

“Ladies,” Lily said. “Please… it’s my son we are talking about… so who holds down Tonks until me and Drom has a chance to snoop around for all of their sex toys?”

“We do not?!” Tonks exclaimed.

“Really?” Hestia asked. “Damn Harry must be a good fuck then.”

“He conjures them whenever he needs one, doesn’t he?” Sally smirked.

“He so does,” Hermione followed up.

“I so need a drink,” Tonks groaned. 

“And you’ll get one,” Lily said. “Me and the girls planned your party. Harry is ending up at Neville’s place and will stay there until the wedding.”

“Why?” Tonks asked.

“Tradition. You’ll sleep separately the night before the wedding,” Andromeda said. “Like this.”

A large sash with entirely inappropriate imagery of phallus symbols with a flowery red print reading _Potter’s Cougar_ on it from her handbag.

“I am _not_ a cougar!” Tonks said.

“Darling,” Lily said. “You know that I love you with my son, but that still doesn’t change the fact that you are six years older than him.”

Tonks growled animalistically.

“Dear,” Andromeda said. “You aren’t really helping your case with that unseemly noise.”

“And on that note,” Hestia interrupted. “Put it on Nymphie and let’s get to drinking. Our dear Hermione has made a timetable.”

Hermione blushed and returned the jab with a two-finger salute.

“I haven’t,” Hermione said. “We are just supposed to pick up Hannah after her morning shift, so we will have to go to the Leaky Cauldron after lunch.”

“I really do love you,” Sally said. “But Hestia is right. You do have a timetable. So, when are the strippers?”

“Three O’clock,” Hermione said without thinking.

“You didn’t!” Tonks exclaimed.

“Hush now,” Andromeda said. “They are for our entertainment not yours.”

Harry hadn’t been a stranger to pranks since growing up. Being the son of Prongs and the heir to Potter’s Pranks indoctrinated and probably inoculated him to a fair amount as well, but having double up on Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes while drunk took more than good man to handle especially when lunch came around. The first time Harry had been turned into a Human sized canary it had admittedly been funny. The second time less so and by the third time Harry had sworn off anything food that day especially after he had seen Sirius growing a massive tongue at some point.

The general mood had settled into a sort of food coma after the massive lunch and they had now turned to cross examining everything about Harry’s life.

“So, Harry,” George said with a mischievous smirk. “Which number?”

“Which number what?” Harry asked.

“What my less successful brother is asking is which number is the lovely future Mrs. Potter of sexual partners?” Fred asked with the same grin.

A drop of sweat slowly ran down from Harry’s temple. It wasn’t like the answer to that particular would ruin him but a tingle in the back of his head made him hesitate. It was the same instinct which had served him well in the field. The feeling that whatever he did in a second would be a matter of life and death.

Harry opened his mouth and was just about to answer when the door to the Leaky Cauldron was slammed open and a loud voice rang out through the pub.

“Hannah! Get your sweet butt out of that apron and join the best group of women this side of the channel!”

Harry jumped in his seat from the shouting and turned his head to look at the source of noise but his sight was blocked by something soft, something with a familiar scent. For a second Harry wanted to push away whatever was blocking his vision until he heard the one sound he would recognize anywhere.

“I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Tonks whispered into his hair.

“Hello to you too,” Harry’s muffled voice sound from her chest. “What are you doing here?”

Tonks pulled away from him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“You taste like fire-whisky,” Tonks said. “We are here to grab Hannah.”

“Aaaaaaand that’s enough of that,” Lily said. “Harry isn’t part of Hermione’s twenty step itinerary scheduling your hen-do.”

Harry turned to look at the rest of the group and spotted Sally, Fred and George handing items between each other. He considered for a second whether he should warn Tonks but didn’t get a chance when she was pulled unceremoniously away from him by Andromeda and Hermione.

“We should get going,” Neville said. “Next up we are going to show Harry everything he missed not being raised in this country.”

“Are we sneaking into Hogwarts?” Sirius asked with glee.

“Maybe,” Neville said. “I would be foolish to admit to any lawbreaking in front of four Senior Aurors and the Head of the DMLE.”

“I heard nothing,” Lily said.

“I heard even less,” Tonks beamed.

“You’re drunk,” Hermione pointed out.

“Am not,” Harry said.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” she sighed with exasperation.

“And that is our cue to leave,” Morgan said grabbing one of Harry’s arms.

Carmichael grabbed the other and slung it over his shoulders.

“I can walk by myself,” Harry pushed them off.

“Tonks’s Boy-toy?” Tonks asked. “At least they know what’s up!”

“Says ‘Potter’s Cougar’?” Harry smirked. “Should I watch out for kitty claws?”

“Meow,” Tonks purred, lengthening her nails to scratch the stubble on his chin.

“Okay, you are definitely drunk,” Harry chuckled. “Try to keep an eye on her. She gets emotional when she is drunk.”

“Do not!” Tonks pouted.

“And that’s our cue,” Sirius grinned. “Let’s get a move on before these lovely ladies begin talking about their feelings.”

A second later Sirius found himself ducking and running out of the door under a barrage of stinging hexes.

“I’ll see you in Hogsmeade!” he yelped after a particularly nasty one hit him on the back of his head.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry whispered into Tonks’s ear.

“Don’t you dare be late,” Tonks leaned her head back.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry said. “Also, isn’t it tradition that the bride is late?”

“Maybe,” Tonks kissed his jaw. “You should get going.”

“Probably,” Harry said. “It was nice to see you.”

“You too,” Tonks said.

She watched as the male party walked out the backdoor and a series of pops signifying them apparating away. She turned to see her hen-party sending her varying degrees of smirks.

“What?” Tonks asked.

“You look so lovestruck right now,” Hannah said.

“Almost like an idiot,” Sally added.

Hermione smacked her on the back of the head.

“You really shouldn’t be talking,” she huffed. “You have the same look on your face whenever I walk around in my panties around your kitchen.”

“But… but… but…”

“Yes, my butt is very nice,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t call Tonks an idiot!”

“Yes mistress,” Sally chanted.

“Save it for the bedroom!”

The other women giggled at their antics.

“What am I supposed to call you after tomorrow?” Hermione asked.

“Nymphadora,” Andromeda said immediately.

“NO!”

“Nymphadora, dear,” Andromeda chided. “You are thirty. Isn’t it time for you to grow up?”

“Mum!” Tonks whined.

“Andy,” Lily put a hand on her shoulder. “Little Nymmie doesn’t like her name and that is okay. Are you keeping Tonks?”

“No,” Tonks said shyly. “I’ll be Nymphadora Jaqueline Potter.”

Andromeda gasped and wiped at the corners of her eyes. She gave the most brilliant smile Tonks had seen in a long time.

“What’s going on Mum?” Tonks asked.

“You’re keeping the name,” Andromeda whispered.

Tonks extended her arms towards her crying mum and pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head in the nook of Andromeda’s shoulder.

“Of course, I’m keeping the name,” Tonks whispered. “I might not like the name but it’s the one you and Dad gave me.”

“Thank you,” Andromeda sobbed softly. “Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me,” Tonks said back just as softly. “I love you Mum.”

“I love you too, sweety,” Andromeda said.

“I hate it when Sirius is right,” Lily interrupted.

“What do you mean?” Andromeda asked.

“You both get emotional when you get drunk,” Lily said with a hint of a tease.

“We do not,” Tonks wiped away at her own eyes.

“I think we do,” Andromeda said. “It’s okay. We’ll get that Dog later.”

Harry physically felt Sirius shudder beside him as they walked into the Hog’s Head.

“What’s up?” Harry asked.

“It just felt like someone poured ice down the back of my neck,” Sirius said.

“We didn’t do it,” Fred said.

“We swear,” George said.

“Never said you did,” Sirius said. “It’s probably nothing.”

“That or you pissed off someone and they just swore revenge,” Harry smirked. “C. does the same shudder once in a while.”

“I do not,” Carmichael huffed indignantly.

“You do it every time Tonks thinks you need punishment,” Morgan said.

“Well, she is terrifying,” Carmichael said.

“You obviously haven’t met Andromeda,” Sirius said. “She makes dear old Nymmie look like a girl scout.”

“I think I just figured out who swore revenge on Sirius,” Harry said.

“It was those two wasn’t it?” Neville said.

“Double trouble,” Fred said.

“Trouble on the double,” George said.

“I will not save you from either,” Harry said. “Happy wife happy life.”

“Ain’t that the truth son,” a new voice said.

“Dad?” Harry asked. “What _are_ you doing here?”

“If Andromeda Black can say screw tradition then I can too,” James said. “I’m here to drink and celebrate my son getting married.”

“And break into the school,” Sirius said.

“That too, Padfoot,” James said. “That too. So, how are we going to do this?”

“Aberforth?” Neville asked.

“Really?” the bartender groaned. “You couldn’t just go through the front gate?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Neville asked.

Aberforth turned towards the painting of a young girl on the wall. Harry looked as she nodded to them before she walked back into the painting.

“I didn’t know about that one,” James said.

“It opened up during the war,” Neville said. “It’s not on the Twins’ map.”

“What map?” Sirius asked.

“Your map,” Harry said. “The Marauders’ Map.”

“You guys have that?” Sirius asked. “Man that was a sweet piece of charm work.”

“Who are you?” Fred asked.

“Didn’t you hear James call me Padfoot?” Sirius asked. “Messers Padfoot and Prongs at your service.”

“Who’re Moony and Wormtail?” George asked.

“Remus Lupin is Moony,” James said.

“And Pettigrew was Wormtail,” Sirius spat. “I still can’t believe he would betray us like that.”

“Me neither,” James sighed. “Peter was a good kid. I don’t get where he went wrong.”

“He was a rat, Prongs,” Sirius said. “We should have known.”

“You are talking as if Wormtail was a real animal,” Fred said.

“Right, we are all Animagi,” Sirius said non-worriedly.

“Did you ever register?” James asked.

“Nope,” Sirius said.

“Well you’ll be doing that tomorrow,” Morgan said. “How long?”

“Thirty something years,” Sirius said.

“You’ll definitely register tomorrow,” Morgan said.

“Oops,” Sirius said.

James and Harry groaned in their hands.

“You can go through now,” Aberforth said. “She’s waiting on the other side.”

“Where does this take us?” Harry asked. “And what are we going to do there?”

“Raid McGonagall’s liquor cache of course,” Sirius said. “I’m too old for her to give me detention.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Padfoot,” James said.

Tonks wasn’t sure what number of drinks she was on at this point, but it was definitely no less than the eighth drink she was stirring idly with a straw. This was a lot less fun than she had expected it to be. Sure, the drinking was great, and all alcohol always made things better but talking about feelings for hours was not her brand of fun.

“You alright?” Sally whispered in her ear.

“Do I really look that bored?” Tonks whispered back.

“A little,” Sally said conspiratorially. “Wanna get this party on the road?”

“What do you have in mind?” Tonks asked.

“Fred and George gave me these,” Sally showed a couple of clear vials in her hand.

“Is that what I think it is?” Tonks lifted an eyebrow.

“Close,” Sally said. “It’s a mix.”

“I cannot believe Fred and George gave you Veritaserum,” Tonks gasped softly.

“Something to share with us?” Andromeda asked.

“No,” Sally said quickly.

They waited until the conversation wasn’t focused on them anymore before sticking their heads closer again.

“It’s a mix of less potent Veritaserum it doesn’t force you to tell the truth and a babbling potion,” Sally said. “If you decide to let me mix this into a large pitcher of Witch’s Wape then everyone is more likely to tell the truth.”

“So… what you’re saying is we are going to force my Mum to tell the truth?” Tonks asked.

“And the alcohol will lower inhibitions,” Sally said.

“Do it,” Tonks said. “This could be fun.”

“I hope so,” Sally said. “It might just make everybody mad at each other.”

“At least something exciting will happen,” Tonks said. “Go get a bottle of fire-whisky mix it in and then let’s do shots instead.”

“You are one insane witch,” Sally laughed. “I knew there was a reason Harry loved you.”

“My ability to make truly terrible decisions?” Tonks smirked.

“Something like that,” Sally said.

She got up from the table and walked up to the bar.

“Where is she going?” Lily asked suspiciously.

“She is getting us a bottle of fire-whisky,” Tonks said innocently.

“And why would she do that?” Lily asked.

“We are doing shots,” Tonks said.

“And it would have nothing to do with what she showed you?” Lily asked.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Tonks said.

“What are you two up to now?” Hermione asked in exasperation.

“Do we need to be worried?” Andromeda asked.

“Tonks,” Hestia said threateningly.

“Shots!” Sally called out.

“Why?” Hannah asked.

“Because this hen-do has become a snooze fest,” Sally said brightly. “The bride has demanded shots so we as the faithful hens will just have to follow the mother chicken.”

Andromeda, Lily, Hermione, Hestia and Hannah all sent the pair of them a glare before taking a shot each. Tonks and Sally smirked at each other before following suit.

“So, what was in this?” Lily asked.

“A little mix of Veritaserum and Babbling potion,” Tonks said before clapping a hand over her mouth.

“I see,” Andromeda said menacingly. “And which one of you thought this would be a good idea?”

“Both of us,” Sally said before clapping her own hand over her mouth.

“Ground rules,” Tonks said. “Nothing said in the next hour will make us angry at each other. Any questions are okay, but everything asked here shall not have a negative impact on the rest of our lives. Fair?”

A chorus of okays sounded around the table. Andromeda began waving her wand around in circles above their heads.

“What was that?” Hermione asked.

“Some of the heaviest privacy wards the Black family has,” Andromeda said. “It’ll lock away any information spoken here while the wards are up. It cannot be taken from you or spoken about afterwards. Oh good, half-truths are enough for whatever you had us drink.”

“What part of that was the half-truth?” Lily asked.

“The part about it being the heaviest,” Andromeda shrugged. “or maybe it was the part about it being Black magic. You know my family and they were and are crazy fuckers. Nymphadora included it seems.”

“I take after my mum,” Tonks stuck out her tongue.

“I have never –”

“Andy,” Lily said with a smile. “It’s alright. This could be fun, and you already took care of anybody overhearing anything, so how are we going to play this game?”

“Spin the bottle,” Tonks said. “Whoever the bottle lands on gets one question.”

Sally spun an empty bottle and watched until it landed on Hermione.

“Hmm,” Hermione tapped her finger on her chin. “Sally dear. Have you ever thought about having sex with Harry?”

“Yes,” Sally smirked. “He is the only male I ever thought about doing it with.”

“Why didn’t you?” Tonks asked.

“Don’t like dick,” Sally shrugged. “I mistook lust for affection. He was my first kiss, didn’t do it for me. Spin the bottle Herms.”

“Do not call me that,” Hermione huffed.

The bottle landed on Hestia who had a predatory smile on her lips.

“Oh no,” Tonks whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Oh yes,” Hestia said. “Tonks, what is the kinkiest thing Harry has ever done with you?”

Tonks fought hard not to say anything, but she could feel her tongue loosening.

“The first time he tied me up,” Tonks said blushing. “He tricked me into losing control of my morphing. It was so hot.”

“Finally!” Andromeda exclaimed. “You’re right Lily. This is fun. How did he do it?”

Tonks told them how he had fulfilled one of her fantasies.

“I’m so mad,” Andromeda huffed. “Morgana, I wish I could have seduced him. He is too good of a man.”

“And how many times have you tried?” Hannah asked.

“Double digits,” Andromeda said smugly. “Came close once or twice.”

“Mum!”

“What?” Andromeda said. “He is a hot piece of meat and now I’m horny.”

Andromeda clapped a hand over her mouth while the table sniggered at her.

“How many of you have wanted to fuck my fiancé?” Tonks asked.

“I’d have a go if you are offering,” Hestia said. “Andromeda is right. That arse is tight.”

“Me too,” Hermione said. “I’m sorry, love but he is hot.”

“No worries,” Sally waved her hand. “Even I can see that. Harry’s built like a sculpture.”

“And you Hannah?”

“I might have thought about it,” Hannah said. “But I have Neville. He is more than enough of a man for me.”

“Oooh,” Lily cooed. “How much of a man is he?”

“Stretches me every time,” Hannah smirked back. “Good stamina too.”

“Morgana,” Hestia groaned. “I need a man in my life.”

“You and me both,” Andromeda said. “Spin the bottle.”

Hestia grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone’s eyes followed the neck with only a slight hint of trepidation. Tonks involuntarily gasped when it landed on Andromeda. She did not like the smile on her mother’s lips.

“Lily,” Andromeda turned. Tonks let out a breath she was holding. “Have you ever wanted to kiss me?”

“Oh god yes,” Lily said. “I love James, but you are one sexy witch Andromeda Tonks.”

“Why thank you,” Andromeda said. “You think James would share?”

“I don’t know,” Lily said. “James did have something for Bellatrix once upon a time.”

“What?!” Tonks exclaimed.

“Before she went completely off her rockers,” Lily waved her hand. “She was four years above us at Hogwarts.”

“Bella always had a loose screw or two,” Andromeda said.

“So, do you,” Lily said. “Let’s not forget that you were actively competing against your daughter for my son’s affection.”

“And I won,” Tonks smirked victoriously.

“Only because you got there first,” Andromeda said petulantly. “You won by a fluke.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Tonks said.

“Harry would help me sleep at night,” Andromeda fired back.

“Not sharing,” Tonks said. “Not even a little.”

“I know,” Andromeda rolled her eyes. “Nobody wants to share their Potter with me.”

“I was an Evans first,” Lily pointed out.

“It works better with Potter,” Hestia said. “If you ever want to share Tonks…”

“I’ll owl you,” Tonks said.

Andromeda swallowed her biting comment and spun the bottle once more. Everyone was beginning to feel the excitement laced with a hint of danger in it. Nothing seemed to be off the table when it came to questions.

 _This is what a hen-do is all about,_ Tonks thought to herself.

Harry stumbled through a portrait hole and landed on top of Sirius knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Never done that before,” Harry muttered to himself.

“Ger off me,” Sirius huffed from underneath him to the laughter of everyone around him.

“So where are we?” James asked. “I’ve never seen this room before.”

“The Room of Requirement,” Neville said. “On the Seventh Floor.”

“What’s that?” Sirius asked having pushed Harry off of him.

“Come and go room,” George said. “Neville found it.”

“I asked got the information from one of the elves,” Neville shrugged. “It’s something like an open secret at this point.”

“Does it do anything special?” Harry asked.

“It can become anything,” Fred said.

“Anything?” Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“Anything,” George said conspiratorially.

“How many times did you make a bedroom?” Sirius asked.

“Once or twice,” Fred said. “Nice bed too.”

“And that is way more than I needed to know about you,” Harry said.

“This room is amazing,” Morgan exclaimed.

Harry turned to find one of the walls having turned into a forest glade extending into the distance.

“I get what you’re saying,” Harry said. “This room would be amazing for training purposes.”

“Is that all you’re thinking about?!” Carmichael exclaimed. “It’s your stag party. You should be thinking about –”

“And that’s enough from you,” Morgan said. “There is no need to further increase the amount of correctional punishment the new Mrs. Potter is going to put you through when she gets back from her honeymoon.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Carmichael paled.

He looked around at the others and found a mix of pity and glee on their faces.

“I’m in deep shit,” Carmichael sighed.

“Probably,” Harry said. “Not that I care. The more punishment you take the less falls on me.”

“So, I’m what? Your marriage’s punching bag?” Carmichael asked.

“You’re the Auror Office’s punching bag,” Harry smirked back at him.

“Am not!”

“Guys, guys,” James said. “We are in the middle of a heist here.”

“This is just like the great Hufflepuff panty raid of 1976,” Sirius said.

“The great what?” Harry asked.

“You heard me,” Sirius said. “Your dad and me got the fifth through seventh years. It involved panties and a lot of transfigured goats.”

“Do I even want to know?” Harry groaned.

“Hannah told me about that,” Neville said. “Apparently they still talked about it when she started in Hufflepuff in 91.”

“Did you hear that Prongs?” Sirius grinned. “We are eternal!”

“Probably should not tell Lils that,” James said quickly. “I couldn’t sit down for months after that happened. I do not want to imagine what would happen if she heard it was still talked about today.”

“Right… You’re right,” Sirius shuddered. “To Minnie’s Liquor Cabinet!”

“So, how are we doing this?” Fred asked.

“This might just be the greatest prank we are ever going to do,” George said.

“Well school is out but the teachers should be back to prepare for the new school year,” James said.

“I see,” Harry said. “And would someone tell me why we are doing this again? I’ve never met Minerva McGonagall.”

“No time like the present, son,” James said. “So, we are on the seventh floor. We need to get to the Second Floor East Wing where the Headmistress Office is.”

“How many teachers?” Harry asked.

“There are around ten teachers,” Carmichael said.

“And a mountain of house-elves,” Morgan said.

“And portraits,” Neville said.

“Not to mention the ghosts,” Fred said.

“And Peeves,” George said.

“What the hell is a peeves?” Harry asked.

“Poltergeist,” James said.

“Longest standing prankster in Hogwarts,” Sirius said.

“Meow.”

“What was that?” Harry asked.

The men all looked around until they spotted a cat sitting in front of the door with the sternest look Harry had ever seen on a feline. He had never felt so judged in his life before. It was like the cat was measuring him and finding him wanting.

“Oh shit,” Sirius said.

“Hello,” James said.

Harry watched as the stern cat transformed into a just as stern looking older woman in tartan robes.

“Messers Black and Potter, Carmichael, Weasley,” the woman said. “And why does it not surprise me to hear that you are going after my scotch?”

“Hello Minnie,” Sirius said nervously.

“Mister Black, Detention!”

“But… but…!”

“You can take Messers Carmichael, Weasley and Potter to the trophy room,” McGonagall said. “As for you Mister Longbottom, Frederick and… ‘Tonks’s Boy-Toy’ will you please join me in my office.”

Tonks felt… enlightened. She would likely never be able to look at her Mum the same way anymore. The fact that her Mum didn’t only have the hots for _her_ man but also her mother-in-law was something she hadn’t expected to know before today. The fact that her Mum wasn’t alone in wanting a piece of Harry was flattering even if she had a feeling that getting a Beater Bat would be a sound investment going forward. The impromptu game of Whisky and Veritaserum had been a resounding success.

They had left their private booth at the Leaky Cauldron and were walking around Muggle London. It was somewhat funny seeing Hannah and Hestia walking around looking at the different buildings. Even Andromeda was doing better than them in Muggle London. Tonks suspected that Hermione had picked out their outfits because as much as Hestia was her best friend, she really wasn’t all that good at Muggle fashion.

She was looking around to spot the aforementioned stripper club when Hermione walked into a large warehouse with the sign Paintball Field on top of it.

“Erm… are you sure we are at the right place?” Tonks asked.

“Yeah,” Hermione said. “I lied about the strippers.”

“What is paintball?” Tonks asked.

“You get to shoot people,” Hermione said mysteriously.

“Wait what?!” Hestia asked. “I thought people died if you shoot them.”

“No no,” Hermione laughed. “These guns shoot paint balls. They might bruise a little but it’s all in good fun.”

Tonks looked around at the others and felt vindicated when no one else looked like they knew what was going on. Hermione led them towards a man in his thirties standing behind a desk.

“The three o’clock appointment,” Hermione said. “The one under Granger.”

“Right,” the man said. “Anyone here tried paintball before?”

“I’ve read about it,” Hermione said. “The others have no clue. Is that a problem?”

“No problem at all,” the man said. “You’d be surprised how many people have no idea what paintball is. Name’s Reagan and I’ll be your instructor today. Follow me.”

Tonks watched with fascination as the man showed them a thing with a large container on it. He explained the paint balls and the gear they would be wearing, some sort of armour. He demonstrated how to use the paintball gun, he called it and they each got a chance to get a feel for how it worked.

Tonks felt the excitement building up in her. The rules were rather simple. Reagan the instructor would referee from a vantage point and if someone was hit with paint they would get eliminated for the round. Since they were an uneven number, they decided to do a free-for-all. Last woman standing would get the point.

She spotted the ferocious smile on both Andromeda and Lily’s face and felt a shiver down her spine. She would have to watch out for them. They looked like they were just about start shooting already.

“And I think that is about it,” Reagan said. “Grab your boiler suits over there. They are meant to be worn on the outside of your regular clothes. The helmets will protect you from any paint getting into your eyes.”

“Will it hurt?” Hannah asked nervously.

“If you get shot from too close a distance it might leave a bruise,” Reagan said. “Nothing more than that.”

“Oh… okay,” Hannah said.

“When you ladies are ready,” Reagan said.

Tonks had a good feeling that she would be winning most of these rounds. She was the trained Auror. Hestia and Mum were healers while Hannah worked at the Leaky. Hermione didn’t look all that athletic. Sally might actually be the biggest threat as she looked over them. Lily was another wild card. She might be the Head of the DMLE but still she wasn’t in active duty.

She crouched behind a couple of boxes while she waited for the signal to begin. The boxes where covered in different splotches of paint. She checked over her gun. It felt heavy compared to her wand.

She got pulled out of her musings by the large noise signalling the beginning of the slaughter. Sounds of shooting already rang out in the in the warehouse. She peaked over the crates when she heard Hannah squealing followed by what she suspected was a resigned sigh.

“Miss Abbott is out of this round,” Reagan’s voice rang out.

“One down, five to go,” Tonks smiled predatorially.

She spotted movement out the corner of her eye and lined up her shot.

“Shit,” she exclaimed as she missed by a centimetre.

She had to duck when whoever she tried to hit returned fire from behind their crates. She tried to peek over the edge of the crates, but another person started shooting at her from another angle.

She dove forward to avoid the balls of paint flying over her head. She heard an impossible cackling coming from the other side of the warehouse. She looked up in a fright. She knew that cackling. She’d know it anywhere. She still woke up because of nightmares from time to time gasping for air that sound still ringing in her head. She reached for her wand but remembered that she had left it in the lockers. They had all left their wands in their lockers. How could they have been so stupid?

Tonks felt her training kick in. The training she had done with Harry, her fiancé, _her fiancé_. She was getting married tomorrow and now she might die because one insane bitch didn’t stay dead. She ran towards the cackling. She had to protect the others.

She arrived at the source of the cackling and stopped short. She had thrown away the protective mask at some point running towards it. The image in front of her couldn’t be real. Bellatrix Lestrange did not wear clothes like that.

Harry, Neville, and Morgan followed McGonagall until they arrived in front of a large stone gargoyle which moved to the side to reveal a large staircase behind a hole in the wall. Harry was becoming more and more intrigued by the castle the more he saw. The portraits spoke of an even longer history than Ilvermorny and the moving staircase had been a sight to see as he walked along the corridors.

He almost regretted having not attended this prestigious School of Magic. They arrived in what looked like an office. Harry spotted the many different portraits on the back wall.

“And who do we have here?” a voice said from a nearby shelf. “I don’t remember sorting you.”

“Uhm what?” Harry asked.

He looked up at the shelf and spotted what honestly looked like a piece of worn leather with a rip in the middle.

“I didn’t sort you,” the voice said.

“And who are you?” Harry asked.

“Name’s Alistair,” Alistair said. “I’m the sorting hat.”

“Hello Alistair,” Harry said. “And what is a sorting hat?”

“Put me on your head and I’ll sort you into your Hogwarts house.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Sorry I had some statues take care of that.”

“Ah,” Alistair said. “Ilvermorny. Which house lit up for you?”

“All of them,” Harry said. “I chose Wampus.”

“Warrior spirit,” Alistair said. “Not a bad choice.”

“Fitting too,” Harry nodded. “I’m an Auror now.”

“Impressive,” Alistair said. “Put me on. You might be too old to attend this school but I’m curious where you would have gone if you attended here, Mr. Potter.”

“How did you know?” Harry asked.

“The portraits are all gossips,” Alistair said. “Some of them recognized your family hair. I don’t suppose you are James’s son.”

“I am,” Harry said. “Lily Evans’s too.”

“Ah,” the hat said. “Go on then.”

Harry looked towards McGonagall who nodded her agreement. He spotted a slight interest flickering in her eyes. He reached out for the hat and noticed that it wasn’t leather but some sort of fabric. It still looked worn and old but he supposed making a hat with leather didn’t make much sense either. He put it on top of his head and waited for whatever was supposed to happen next. What he didn’t expect was to hear a voice in his ear.

_My my… there is so much here. Bravery with no small amount of idiocy. Running into a hundred or so werewolves. So much anger too. No small amount of intelligence. Impressively done on your scores. Rowena would be proud of you. And that loyalty would make Helga welcome you with open arms. Congratulations on your wedding to one of her own. Though I suppose Salazar would be ecstatic that you would move to another continent for your ambition. Not an easy choice at all. Fascinating though._

“So like Ilvermorny I would be a fit in all houses?” Harry asked.

_I suppose you could look at it like that. I would recommend Slytherin… but honestly I would probably have let you decide in the end. Slytherin would have made you great but then again you already are._

“Thanks, I suppose,” Harry said. “I guess I would be Slytherin then.”

Harry noticed the shocked expressions around him when he pulled off the hat. He sent a questioning glance towards everyone around him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Neville said. “I was a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors usually don’t tend to get along. I was just surprised. You’re halfway decent.”

“Thanks,” Harry laughed. “So you’re telling me because Alistair here we shouldn’t be friends. Tsk, Alistair that’s not very nice.”

“It’s not my fault that the brats are rotten little creatures,” Alistair grumbled in his hand.

“Alistair!” McGonagall exclaimed. “I’ve never heard anything like that in my life!”

“He isn’t wrong, Professor,” Morgan said. “We were some vindictive little shits.”

“What house were you in?” Harry asked.

“Ravenclaw and proud,” Morgan said. “Bit of a bookish nerd to be honest.”

“So we got one Slytherin, one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw,” Harry said.

“And you are marrying a Hufflepuff,” Neville said. “She’s proud about it too.”

“I’ve seen the underwear,” Harry smirked.

“Mr. Potter!” McGonagall said indignantly.

“Sorry Professor,” Harry said automatically. “Tells me it’s her lucky ones too.”

“I need a drink,” McGonagall sighed.

“Do you remember Nymphadora from her time in school?” Harry asked.

“She allows you to call her that?” McGonagall asked.

“On a good day,” Harry said. “She’s keeping the name you know.”

“She is?” McGonagall asked. “I’m surprised. She always told everybody that she hated the name.”

“She doesn’t hate it,” Harry sighed. “It just brings up bad memories for her.”

“What do you mean?” McGonagall asked.

“The boys weren’t as kind nor as mature as they should have been,” Harry said. “She has been called Nymph too many times.”

“I see,” McGonagall said simply.

She moved to her cabinet and removed a bottle of scotch and a couple of glasses alongside it. She poured four glasses of whisky and gestured for them to take them before grabbing one herself.

“Well I suppose it isn’t raiding my liquor cabinet,” McGonagall smirked. “But I suppose it’ll have to do. To the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

The three of them were just about to salute with their own glasses when a large silver bear came through the wall.

“I’m sorry to cut your stag-do short, Potter,” Robards’s deep voice rumbled. “But something came up regarding tomorrow. I’ll need you to come into the office immediately.”

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While saying all that up top...
> 
> I do have an idea. Well the idea isn't mine at all.   
> Full credit for that goes to WardenoftheNorth with their One-Shot  
> "Call and Response".
> 
> Definitely worth a read.  
> It's about a Bi-Sexual Harry and a Gender changing Tonks, and I kind of want to do a Summer Romance Post GoF-Post OotP kind of thing.   
> I don't want to rewrite the actual school year. Keep a few highlights but mostly just focus on the relationship as per usual in my stories.
> 
> We have all read a shit ton of rehashes. So I'm not going to bother going into Umbridge like that.
> 
> I might do it. Honestly was part of the reason I managed to finish up this chapter.
> 
> I don't know... we'll see.
> 
> P.S. I know that I was supposed to multichapter one of my One-Shots?  
> I might still.. Fuck depression sucks.


End file.
